Moonlight (ENG)
by utan77
Summary: The action takes place at the season 6-th and 7-th StargateAtlantis... Is it possible at the Wraith genetic mutation through which maturing Wraith does not pass the changes in the form feeding on humans? All story have: prologue, 51 chapters, epilogue and terminology (on the end)... It is the 3-rd story with the whole series.
1. Chapter 1

**Note of the author.**

Originally " _Moonlight_ " was to be a completely separate story, takes at the end of season sixth and beginning seventh the " _Stargate Atlantis_ ". It had to be the my little consideration about what would happen if... and in this case, this IF is a genetic mutation, and an additive in the Wraith female, consisting on lack of feeding organ.

The idea came to me under the influence episode " _Infection_ ", where Todd mentions that in ancient times Wraiths tried to treat such cases, allowing the Iratus female feed on Wraith without the feeding organ - what it seems to "activate" process / genes responsible for transformation in the adult form Wraith.

Of course, the same case of genetic mutation in the case of the Wraiths is also puzzling, given their regenerative abilities. Theoretically such mutations should not occur.

Those, who read a series of books _Stargate Legacy_ , probably recognize some similarities in my story. Personally, I have not read these books - to not too much suggest to them - but I know the outlines of several stories and I like them, so I decided to refer to them in my story.

I also tried to keep a manner the names, in the case of Wraith, which are present in the series of _Stargate Legacy_ books.

.

 _ **Forgive me for my English, but this is not my native language.**_

.

* * *

.

 _ **NOTE:**_

1\. **The conversations begin with a dash.**

2\. Telepathic conversations are written on a new line in quotes.

3\. Italics have been used to abbreviations or words of Latin origin; based on Latin or being "blend" of such words.

Other names as: persons (Wraith) names, names of the ships, planets, or titles, etc.., was written only with a capital letter.

4\. In order to distinction " _flashback_ " or dreams/memories, applied line a break and quotes.

.

* * *

.

 **Prologue.**

 ** _Escape_** **.**

 **L** onely dart left the hangar hiveship and moved towards sandy planet orbit. Sitting at the controls pilot, hid his face under a large hood of black coat. He glanced in the direction of the world, on the surface of which flickered silver reflections of the great lakes, or even the sea. Only around him could see patches of green.

Standing on the bridge hive officer, moments before wrinkled his forehead at the sight of the readings of the hangar.

He was of medium height, with a small tattoo adorning his left eye and arm reaching hair casually tied in a bun.

\- Sir, one of the fighters is leaving... - began another Wraith.

\- I see - said the officer. - He responds to call?

\- No, sir. I tried several times.

\- Call me with Commander - he ordered and winced mouth. - He will be furious.

Yong Wraith made his order and after a moment nodded confirmation. The officer took a deep breath.

\- Commander, one of the fighters left the hive. Does not respond to the summons.

From the communicator came a growl.

\- You had to watch her - hissed caller.

\- Prior to her quarters stand drones...

\- It does not matter - irritated voice interrupted him. - She slipped by, even if you watched her in person. She knows this hive better than anyone... Send out behind her a few fighters. Although I doubt that they found her. As soon as she will pass through the gate, will erase the last addresses.

\- Sir, can I fly? - suggested a junior officer. - More than once we flew together. I know her tactics better than anyone.

\- If you want to waste your time.

\- I'll try, sir - he replied with enthusiasm and hastily left the bridge.

\- What does wench came up with this time - barked again throaty voice from the loudspeaker. - Inform me on basis - he ordered.

\- Yes, sir.

The caller hung up, and the officer looked at the readings again. The fighter was already close to the gate. His pilot looked just on floating over planet stargate, and chosen address to the desktop his machine. On the silver circle began shine blue symbols, and when seven of them activates, the gate spit out energy flux, resembling churning water, to after moment change in the tranquil surface of the water. Only then dart flew into the event horizon.

After a moment, the gate closed up.

Another fighters, which just left the hangar, directed toward the gate.

\- I have address that she chose - said from the speaker officer's voice, standing on the hive bridge. - Then you're on your own.

\- I understand - said the young Wraith.

He smiled to himself.

He was proud that he was allowed on this mission. Commander rarely entrusted to him independent tasks. He is usually accompanied by someone older and more experienced. He was the youngest Wraith on the hive, so they would not let him risk it... especially since them Queen died at the hands of the humans.

He chose the gates email address and the whole squadron flew in the glossy surface of.

The Wraith Commander stopped at the door of one of the quarters and head gesture sent the soldiers standing there. There was no longer makes sense to watch an empty room.

He was tall, with a relatively well-built body. The left side of his face was adorned with a tattoo running up the neck, and his head was decorated with long hair down to the waist, but rather unusually shaped like a Wraith: cut short on the sides and in the middle of a few staples pinned in the thick bun that fell freely until the back of his head.

The door opened in front of him, letting him to mired in the dark room.

The room no different special from the rest of the officers' rooms... maybe with a few additions in the typical human design. Sometimes he wondered if she really liked these things, or just placed them here to annoy him.

He stopped in the middle of the quarters, looking around. He already could not remember when he was here last time. Despite everything, he tried not to violate her personal sphere - as protocol dictated.

Already she quickly fell, literally, to his quarters, angry for something... usually a command issued by him, contrary to her opinion on this topic.

After more than two hundred years, they still argued about this same... But with her he could at least argue, that sometimes even amused him. Normally, such behavior would cost him his own head.

He looked at the wooden desk, another human accent in her quarters. In fact, he did not know why he came here. She was too smart to leave behind any traces. And yet he hoped she missed something.

His gaze rested on the bed, facing the window. She still kept on it mascot, which in childhood gave her a wet nurse. Lighted point lights allowed him to see the card lying there. He walked over and took her to hand, to read:

 _"Finally, you get what you've always wanted:_

 _all this mess only for yourselves._

 _Good luck... you'll be need it._

 _(No)kisses._

 _M_. _"_

He growled angry and crushed sheet in his hand.

He not to pay attention to this human way of writing her message.

He was furious that she left the hive.

.

* * *

.

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Unusual patient_** **.**

 **I** t was already late at night, when the fighter flew over the country town, pulling the himself fiery veil. Its engines were on fire, and the machine barely maintained in the air.

Residents rushed out of their houses on the still wet from the rain, cobbled streets, lighted up oil lamps, looked like a machine cuts the crown of two trees.

Doctor Carson Beckett also ran from his provisional cabinet, watching like the dart disappears behind the roofs of the last houses.

Moments later, around the area was heard the sound of broken branches, when the pilot crashed in a nearby forest.

The man jumped from his place and ran in that direction. Some people with mixed feelings followed to him.

Beckett slowed until at a large clearing in front of the forest, looking at the left by the dart on the ground a long scar. The machine stopped just at the foot of mighty trees. Coming out of the engine fire hovered now up, illuminating the area.

Someone grabbed his arm when he wanted to run up there.

\- It's just a Wraith, Doctor - said one of the men.

\- And if not? Maybe it's a runaway? I also have flown these machines - he said, and ran away.

Cockpit cover was opened and a hooded figure threw into the air some package… which fell near a doctor - it was a leather backpack. He looked in the direction of a fighter and walked cautiously closer. Someone just tried to get up from the chair, but only staggered and nearly fell out of the cockpit.

The doctor jumped up and maintained the pilot.

\- I'm a doctor - he said. - I can help you.

But no one answer to him. A person in a long black coat only lay hidden in a leather gloved hand on his shoulder.

\- Run - said the tired woman's voice. - It's going to explode.

\- Help me pull her out! - he shouted to the people.

The two men came up and grabbed the woman by the shoulders, pulling her out from the machine. She could hardly maintained on her feet, dragging them more than walking.

They curled up, when a small explosion took pilot cockpit, and then they fell to the ground, when another, more powerful, took most the machine. Last explosion swallowed whole in a big cloud of fire.

The doctor finally lifted his head and looked at the woman concealing under a coat. She tried to get up, but she was weak, barely keeping on her feet.

He jumped quickly out of the ground to keep her in the same time, when legs buckled beneath her.

\- Do not move. You are hurt.

\- You do not understand, Doctor Beckett - said nice, although a bit strange womanly voice. - I can not stay here. They will kill me.

She looked at him. Half of her face was hidden by a mask, similar to those worn by the Wraith soldiers, but her eyes were still visible... the cat eyes.

The man's eyes widened, but he immediately mastered his fear.

\- Come, I'll take you to me. There I watch your wounds - he said. - Can you walk?

\- Yes - she said, still looking at him intently.

He did not know why, but she did not raise in him such fear as others Wraith, although she was a Wraith female - and they were more dangerous than the males of her species... he knew this from personal experience. But this female was now his patient... and he was a doctor.

Still holding her, he moved in the direction of the settlement. Someone wanted to help him, but he said, that he can handle. Asked only to give him backpack, which threw a fighter pilot.

For a moment they both watched as others took to the extinguishing burning wreckage. The fire does not threaten their village or forests - the trees about which crashed the fighter, accounted for only a small grove - but people did not want to risk it.

The man brought the backpack. Beckett thanked him and throwing backpack over his shoulder, moving on.

\- Thank you... that you helping me - almost whispered the woman, when they moved away from the group.

\- I'm a doctor. I took the oath, that I will be help anyone who needs it - he said. - But it's nice of you. So far none of the Wraith do not thank me yet... But by the way, from where do you know me?

\- I know a lot about Atlantis and its residents... as most of the Wraith - she said.

The doctor noticed that talking makes her problem.

\- You can say that it's a must-read amongst us for several years - she joked.

Beckett smiled slightly.

\- I guess why.

A female coughed and stopped in to take off a mask. When she coughed again, spat blood from his mouth.

\- Oh my gosh... Let's hurry - said the doctor.

\- It's nothing. Light damage... they will regenerate.

He looked at her with fear, when she spoke the last words. He had expected at this point to see her hand, which she will try to suck out his life force from him... but to his surprise than that has not happened.

She took only a step forward, trying to move on, but she could not - the man was still standing place.

She looked at him, surprised in a first moment, and suddenly she smiled.

\- Easy, Doctor Beckett. I will not feed on you to be healed - she assured him calmly.

\- I just wonder why?

She slowly pulled the glove from her right hand.

\- Because I am not able - she said, raising her hand.

The man stared for a moment in disbelief, her hands - free from feed slot, so characteristic of the Wraith. He loosened up a bit.

\- You are a hybrid or you used a retrovirus? - he asked finally, and moved on.

He did not want to arouse suspicion as to why they stand so long in place.

\- None of these things. I am a... how to say?... Mutated version of the Wraith. After reaching a certain age, I went not through Conversion.

\- How is this possible?

She smiled again under the hood.

\- Among the humans there are not a variety of mutations? - she asked.

\- They are… and that's a lot - he said. - I just do not expect that it is possible among you. Your regeneration system should prevent this happening.

\- Nothing is perfect, Doctor Beckett... In all you can find a loophole - she said, and coughed again, spitting out a bit blood. - You should know that, as a scientist. Nature always finds a way out - she laughed.

\- You do not say anything more. It weakens you - he said.

They approached the buildings. Some woman ran up to them. She was wearing a wool sweater, tanned leather pants and high boots tied straps. Her long, curly blond hair fell on his back, tied with only a piece of cloth.

Lineth Sunnes was thirty years old and from the month she helping the doctor in his study, training that in the future, be able to take part of the responsibility for the treatment of her countrymen.

She grabbed pilot arm and threw them on the her neck. The patient moaned with pain, but it was the only reaction.

They walked quickly cobbled streets, finally stopping in front of one of the houses. Lineth opened the door to the doctor may put inside his patient.

He leaned against the Wraith dart pilot of a heavy wooden table on which lay his laptop and various samples.

\- Take it off, I have to see the wound - he said.

\- I told you, Doctor Beckett, that I'm fine - she assured and coughed again, spitting blood.

\- Yes, I can see that - he said.

She sighed and shifted her gaze to the human female. Doctor looked at her.

\- All right, she helps me - he explained.

\- The question is: how she will behave - she said, and slipped the hood from her head.

Lineth Sunnes took a deep breath and already wanted to scream, but Beckett looked at her sternly. She clapped her mouth with her hands, staring in disbelief at a new patient.

Stood in front of them a young woman, with a slightly tawny skin, long dark hair pinned back of the head and greenish eyes. The right side of her face was adorned with a delicate tattoo running up her neck.

\- She is a Wraith - Lineth finally whispered.

\- I know - said the doctor and help to his patient take off coat and leather jacket.

Then he saw sticking out of her side of a small piece of metal. He began to watch it closely.

\- Light damage, right? - he said finally.

\- Believe me doctor, at times worse - provided with a little amusement.

The man stood up and looked at her seriously.

\- I have to remove this, before you bleed to death... Lineth, disinfect table - ordered, starting with pull their belongings. - Unfortunately, I have no means of soporific, so I will give you only a local anesthetic... Take this shirt... if you can - he said hesitantly, looking at her uncertainly.

She smiled only slightly and slowly took off her clothes, remaining in the bra looks like a sport and made of material. In fact, not much different from those he had seen in the shops on the Earth, he noted and returned to preparation the place for surgery.

The Wraith female swayed on her feet. She with difficulty be maintained on the table. The world spun around her and had gone slowly fog. She growled - she lost more blood than she thought.

Beckett ran to her, holding her before she falls to the ground, digging deeper into the metal. She looked him straight in the eye... and then she fainted.

\- Lineth, help me.

\- And what if she wakes up and...?

\- Do not worry. She will not do it - he assured her, slightly annoyed. - Help me to put her on the table.

A woman came up to him and hesitantly grabbed female Wraith feet. They lifted her up and laid on the table.

\- Why she did not...? - she said, pulling back a bit on the safe side.

\- Feeding on us? - he finished for her.

Lineth nodded her head. Beckett raised Wraith right hand. Her slender fingers adorned brighter than most of the Wraith, but still darker than in humans, cut short nails.

\- Because she can't.

Lineth looked at her hand with the same disbelief as the doctor earlier. She walked closer to get a better look - on lack of this one, but like important thing as her hand.

\- Treatment retrovirus? - she asked.

\- That's what I thought, but she said that she just was born such - he said, returning to unpack their belongings. - As I explained to you, Wraith children feed on in the same way as humans. They pass conversion in the familiar to us form around the age of puberty... In her reportedly it never happened.

\- She said why?

\- She mentioned only about a mutation - he said, and looked at her. - I got the feeling that she is not the only such case.

\- It could be very useful in studies of your retrovirus - she said.

\- I know... but for now we take care of her - he said. - She will do us no good dead - he added with a slight smile.

.

 **"…T** he little girl looked up at the cloudless sky and closed her eyes, let the sun wrap her face his warm rays. She spread out her arms and collapsed on her back, right in the tall grass, full of wild flowers and buzzing insects.

She lay there so long, as long from a distance not call her male, slightly throaty voice.

\- Moonlight?!

She stood up and smiled broadly.

\- Here I am, dad! - she said, waving a hand.

The Wraith smiled slightly and walked toward her.

He was tall and average posture. His long, silky hair pinned partly on the back blowing in the gentle breeze, and black leather coat rustling in the grass. Right side of his face adorned the elaborate tattoo.

The little girl had long decided that when she grows up, will be have the same tattoo.

The Wraith officer sat down next to her.

\- What are you doing here? You know that you do not should move away from the base - he reminded her gently.

\- I know - she admitted and immediately cheered. - But here is interesting.

\- Interesting? And what's so interesting is here? - Wraith asked curiously.

\- All - she with enthusiasm called, spreading his arms. - See how many flowers and animals... and Mia taught me to weave wreaths - she pulled out one unfinished with grass, to be proud of.

The Wraith grinned and patted her gently on the head.

\- If your mother it seen this, she shortened us all by a head - he joked.

\- My mother can't have fun - she jumped up, would pat her father on the shoulder. - You chase! - she called and jumped up... to fall straight into someone's legs.

She looked high up at the serious face of another Wraith officer.

\- Just like he - she said, looking at her father. - Mr. GRIM to you - she said, and bidirectional exchange him, slowly moved further down the grassy slope.

Her father smiled slightly amused when his subordinate looked for leaving girl.

\- What did she mean? - he said.

\- You know her. She always has some strange ideas - he said, getting up.

\- Because her keeper has for her too much influence - First Officer hissed. - She has to be a Wraith Queen, and she acts like a... human - he said almost with contempt.

\- Do not overdo it, Skyfall. She's still a child, so let her enjoy that, while she can... Besides, you also have two sons, who was mischief as a child... I have to remind you after who they have it? - he added with a sarcastic smile, patting him on the shoulder, then walked toward the base... to stop suddenly.

His officer only growled under his breath and turned on his heel... to do the same.

A few feet in front of them was eight years old girl in pants and shirt. It showed on her face wide, from ear to ear, smile as she revolved with satisfaction on the sides.

\- Skyfall also mischief? - she asked with amusement.

Older officer smiled broadly, glancing at his subordinate, and walked toward her to grab her up and flip over his shoulder.

\- In likened with you he was perfect - he joked. - Such of mischief as you do this galaxy has not yet seen.

\- And I wonder after who she's has it - Skyfall muttered, walking behind them.

\- I also think about it - chuckled the Wraith. - When she grows up, it will pass.

\- I do not want to grow up - she cried. - I don't want to be as grim as he - she pointed a finger at the Wraith.

\- You do not want to be Queen? - asked her father.

\- No. It's boring... I well be a pilot, like you... and we will be fly across the galaxy together... But without him - she added a more sinister face. - He is eternally gloomy - she said and showed him her tongue.

Elder Wraith laughed, amused and his officer only growled softly under his breath.

If this little was not a female, but boy...

The girl smiled at him, showing his sharp teeth. Sometimes he had the feeling that she's at that age could read his mind, as any adult Wraith female..."

.

 **…M** oonlight suddenly opened her eyes and jumped up... to moan with pain, that shot through her right side.

She looked there. White bandage enlace her body at waist level. It could be seen for only a small blood stain.

She looked around. She sat on the bed in a small room in the attic. Sunlight fell through the window. There was yet only a table with a chair and a small trunk, which lay her stuff.

She looked at them, and then under a blanket covering the her to note, that she is only in her underwear.

She got up slowly.

Pain shot through her body again. So she clenched her teeth and went to the trunk to get dressed again. The only thing missing her shirt. In return, she got another.

Then she came to a small corridor and walked down the wooden stairs. She stopped in the middle, when to her ears came to an someone else's voices.

She hesitated.

Someone came out to meet her. Doctor Beckett smiled at from below.

\- Finally you got up, our sleeping beauty - he joked. Woman a bit wrinkled brow. - This a saying of the Earth - he explained and pulled her hand. - Come on down. We just eat lunch with Lineth. Perhaps you are too hungry.

\- It is noon? - she asked, moving down. - I slept for so long?

\- My dear, you slept two days - he told her, slightly amused.

She looked at him in disbelief.

He pointed to her empty chair.

Lineth right imposed on a plate a bowl of soup and put on the table.

\- Eat. You must to build up your strength... Your regenerative abilities are in truth only a little less effective than the other Wraith, but if you well be hungry, also will not have any effect.

She sat down at the table and leaned closer to the plate, slowly starting to eat.

Lineth pulled up her basket with pieces of bread, watching with great interest this strange creature.

Until now, she thought that she could become main dish for the Wraith, but she never even imagined, that she would eat with the Wraith at the same table... human food.

\- What is your name? - asked finally a woman.

The Wraith female looked at her from her plate and swallowed.

\- You can call me: Mo - she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Personal sample_** **.**

 **S** kyfall leaned back in his chair and looked out the window at the planet on the orbit - a greenish globe dotted with patches of blue waters. But his largest charm was the ice ring glittering in the rays of the double sunrise.

Moonlight liked these solar system, he thought, other than the most common... Others, like she was different than most of the Wraith.

From messenger in his work-desk came a quiet tone, snatching him from thinking. He started it.

\- Yes?

\- We've just received a message from Sunblaze - said voice his communication officer. - He went on her trail...

\- And? - he demanded a complete statements when the Wraith silent.

\- Apparently she was encounter with another hive fighters - he said reluctantly.

He clenched his hand into a fist.

\- I understood - he hissed. - Inform me as soon as he'll know something new.

\- Of course - the officer said, and hung up.

\- Stupid girl - he growled under his breath.

He was angry, even though he knew that these messages did not render anything. More than once he has already stated that she had more luck than brains... and she always had a plan.

As her father.

He went to the window, crossed his hands behind his back. Were it not this one thing, she could to be a great Queen. She inherited the best qualities of their parents... it was really such a big waste of potential. He did not remember that any Wraith was so thoroughly educated as she. She was good, both in science and in the fight... In the beginning, because she wanted to... later, because she had to prove their worth... and survive.

But she at child was very smart, always asked a lot of questions... often uncomfortable. She watched all with attention. He did not know a child who would be so interested in everything, like she. She sat for hours in his lab, first watching carefully what he does, and then helping him.

He smiled to himself. He remembered when she as being only three years, came to his lab with her first "serious medical problem"…

.

 **"…I** t was already late and he had just finished with his son some research, when the door opened and the little girl ran inside, keep in the hands of her mascot.

\- Skyfall, Skyfall! - she called and hardly climbed on a chair, standing on it. - You must help me - she said with complete seriousness.

He glanced at her only corner of his eye.

His son seemed to be more interested, but he said nothing.

\- What's so important, that you come here at this time, instead of sleep? - he asked calmly.

\- I need medicine. Mom is hurt and I need to heal her.

Just now he brought her more attention.

\- Get hurt?

\- Yes. In her hand - she said, showing her little hand. - She cut up and this does not want to heal.

Skyfall smiled, slightly amused.

\- Are you sure that she's hurt? - he said curiously.

\- Yes - she said with exasperation.

\- This is not the wound… - Sharpeye said, but his father cut him just one nasty look.

\- And what is it? - girl asked with interest.

Skyfall looked at her and sighed heavily. She was too small to explain her this. The rules clearly said, when the Wraith children are informed about "diet" adults. Anyway, no child is interested in this so early. They took it as something normal... Or at least he did not hear anything like that.

But this little-one always noticed the things, that others often were regarded mind.

\- This is not a wound, but… the scar... you see - he showed her his hand. - All these have. It's a hallmarks of our hive - he lied.

Moonlight looked at her small hand.

\- I do not have such - she said, disappointed.

He smiled slightly and stood up to take her in his arms.

\- As you grew up, you too will be have such - he said. - All adults have it... Now come on, I'll take you to your room, before your mother finds out - he said and walked out into the corridor.

\- She will be angry - she giggled.

\- Definitely - suddenly said another voice.

They looked to the left, where aimed in their direction Nightwind. Dressed in their bright coats, she marched proudly through the corridor. Her dark hair with a slight admixture of white were tied in part to the back of the head.

Skyfall bowed formally.

\- My Queen…

But she ignored him, looking at his daughter.

\- Why do you not sleep, Moonlight? - she asked sharply, although her voice could not feel anger.

\- I wanted a cure for you.

\- The cure? - she asked. - For what?

\- I thought that you are hurt in hand and this does not wanted to heal, so I wanted from Skyfall medicine.

Then the Queen looked at her Cleverman.

\- Ah, yes... It's nice that you care about me - she said, and took her daughter in her arms. - But I do not need medication.

\- I know, mom - said the girl. - Skyfall explained everything to me.

The Queen gave him a stern look.

\- Really?

\- Yes. It's not wound, but scar... hemal... - she could not say the word.

\- Hallmarks - helped her Skyfall.

\- Yeah, yeah... who have all the adults on our hive. And when I grow up, I will be had such too - she said with pride.

\- It's true - acknowledged Queen. - But now you're still a child... and child should sleep from a long time.

\- I'm sorry - said an innocent voice, and even more innocent face.

\- I forgive you this time - she said with mock severity. - Excuse you only reason your deed... but just this time - she reserved, threatening finger.

The girl smiled at her.

\- Yes, mom - she said, and hugged her tightly.

The Queen turned on her heel and walked back down the corridor toward the transporter.

Moonlight looked over her mother shoulder at the Wraith officer and waved him lightly. **"**

.

 **L** ineth took the plate and went for washing dishes.

Doctor Beckett watched intently female Wraith, and finally asked:

\- Your hand? You said you'd never been through changes... tried to find out why?

Moonlight smiled gently.

Her gestures in behavior of were so unlike the Wraith, notice the man, but they fit into her... In fact, had it not been slit on her cheeks and cat's eyes, she would look almost like a human.

\- Yes. But it's not that simple... I tried to conduct my own research, but they always destroy everything. As if they were afraid of what I can discover... For them, I am a flaw. Freak of nature. Mutant. They tolerate me because I'm useful, but carefully watching my every move.

\- And yet you're still alive - influenced.

\- Only with my mother and my Keeper... You should remember my mother, Doctor Beckett. She was on Atlantis - she said calmly, though with an ironic smile.

The doctor shuddered.

The female again smiled and tilted her head slightly.

\- You're awfully tense, Doctor Beckett. Is my person so depresses you?

\- You are Wraith... and in addition daughter THIS Queen… What do you expect?

\- Well... I'm sorry. Due to the impossibility feeding, I'm not really used to the view of fear on humans faces... And as for my mother, you do not worry, I do not want revenge - she still provided a calm voice... and still with the same smirk. - I long time ago get over her loss.

\- We call her Mina... You like her have unique for Wraith skin - he said.

\- It's in our family trait - confirmed the female.

She did not move from her place. Preferred to keep a distance, that the doctor seemed to be safe.

He paused, nervously playing with a spoon

\- Why you just not ask, Doctor Beckett - she said with slight amusement.

\- About what?

\- About this, what absorb your mind of the beginning: a sample of my DNA.

He looked at her in surprise. Again she smiled.

\- The only thing that separates me from the rest of the Wraith, is the lack of nutritional slot, Doctor Beckett... the rest remains unchanged. My telepathic abilities are the same as the other females of my species.

\- I'll remember that - he mumbled.

\- I understand how valuable it would be for you, these DNA. Especially since from what I know, now I am the only one... subject. For over two hundred years, I eat like a humans, so I'm good research object.

\- I would not call you so.

\- The personal sample? - she joked.

Beckett smiled.

\- The unusual being - he said. - Your DNA is indeed priceless. Would help us understand what affects your conversion. I would be very grateful if you agreed to help me in my research. You've done this before, so you know about that... I'm afraid to just ask: what you want in return?

\- Results of your research on this topic - she replied without hesitation. - I want answers: why this am I?... In return, I offer you as many samples as you need.

\- Why you are interested in my research? - he asked with a little trepidation. - You want to create a retrovirus?

\- It's also. But above all, I want answers. And among Wraith I do not get them. So I left my hive... Truth be told, I was looking you, Doctor Beckett.

\- I understand - he said, reflecting on her proposal.

It was very tempting deal, but knowing the Wraith, he was afraid of second bottom of the story. And this woman was certainly Wraith. In truth, with a very human touch behavior, but still a Wraith. Whenever they trust to one, they burn up. Why then this time had to be different.

But what she offered was worth in his opinion the risk. They take appropriate security measures, and nothing should happen... he hoped.

\- I agree - he said.

\- I am glad - she said with a slight smile and held out her hand.

He looked at her with mixed feelings, but squeezed in a gesture of good will.

\- And now, please forgive me, but I wanted to wash - she said, standing up.

\- Of course... Lineth will show you the bathroom. It is small, but adequate... The local people have the opportunity to use the geothermal water.

\- I do not have high requirements, Doctor Beckett.

\- Please, call me Carson - he said.

The Wraith female just nodded her head slightly and followed the woman.

She led her to that room in which stood a small, cast-iron bathtub, sink and toilet. She turned on the water and pulled out from the cabinet two towels.

\- We have some oils and bath salts, if you wanted to - she showed bottles and containers stacked on the shelves.

\- Thank you.

Lineth smiled unsteadily and walked.

Moonlight looked at to essential and chose one of the bottles, poured into the bathtub. Then she took off her clothes and has developed a bandage. The wound almost healed, but still could see the scar... and still hurt. The skin always healed faster than internal injury.

She turned off the water and stepped slowly into the bathtub. The water was very warm, but pleasant. She dipped carefully and rested her head on the edge. Through a small window fell the sun's rays, and from outside came the sound of playing in the back garden of children.

She looked out the window that way. Through a straw curtain she noticed in the back garden as a young woman comforts her child, who was hurt in the knee. She smiled at the recollection of similar scenes from her childhood.

At the hive she knew unless all the nooks and crannies, technical tunnels, the room... and even a secret passage. She wandered after them since she remembers, and always come back with some scrapes. And in

truth, her mother never regret her because of this, but she always tended her wounds.

As a Wraith female she was lucky, she could spend more time with her mother than male children, whose education mainly dealt with their fathers and humans Keepers.

But she was to be in the future a Queen, so as soon she grew up a little, her mother took over part of their responsibilities, teaching her how to be a Queen.

She closed her eyes, remembering those times.

Then she still loved her mother unconditionally, just like any child…

.

 **"- …W** hat are you doing, Moonlight? - asked the Queen from her throne, taking eyes away from the tablet.

Sitting on the floor, at the foot of the throne podium, four year girl, looked up from her piece of paper.

\- I draw us, as we both sit on the throne and to give orders - she said with pride and showed her mother work.

The Queen came up to her and crouched, watching intently drawing.

\- It's beautiful. I order it framed and hang in my chamber - she said with calm, and her voice filled with pride. - But being the Queen is not just giving orders. You should know everything what happens on your hive. Have knowledge on any subject, to wisely manage all... Every Queen must be wise, therefore receives a thorough education - she said and took her daughter's face in her hand.- I think you'll be a great Queen, Moonlight. You are very smart child... You're my pride.

\- Mom? And how long do you have to sit on the throne and gives orders? - suddenly asked a little girl.

Nightwind with difficulty refrained from snort of laughter.

\- Why do you ask?

\- Because it's probably tiring - she said. - And you're still alone.

\- That is the role of the Queen. We are only few, so we manage our hive alone.

\- And why you can't work with other Wraith? Dad is working. Fly the fighters on secret missions with Skyfall and others... I also wanted do this… Can the Queen fly fighters? - she asked excitedly.

Nightwind sighed and shook her head in resignation, standing up.

\- The picture of father - she said irritably. - It is no wonder, that you still wander somewhere... I just hope that it will pass you, when you grow up.

\- I was not so sure whether to end her father's fault - said suddenly another woman's voice.

Moonlight take the breath. She had never seen this Queen, but she knew who she was.

Her grandmother walked calmly, dragging her broad at the bottom, dark-violet coat. Queen's dark brown hair tied in part to elaborate hairstyle, contrasted with sand skin and green eyes.

\- Mother - Nightwind official said. - I do not sense when you came.

But she did not answer, looking closely at the child.

\- You've grown since I last saw you... Do you know who I am?

\- Yes... You are Nightstorm, my grandmother - she said calmly, standing up from the floor and looking closely at newcomer female.

The Queen smiled a little corner of her mouth.

\- She did not afraid to me - she said. - Your older daughter almost cried, when she saw me... At least this one are successful you.

\- Thank you, mother - almost muttered Nightwind.

But she ignored her again, still attentively looking at the little girl.

\- Tell me, child, why would you want to fly fighters, like your father? - she asked calmly.

\- It's more interesting than sitting on the throne and giving the orders.

\- More interesting, you say - she seemed to think about something.

\- She is only four years old, mother - interjected Nightwind. - She yet does not get it...

\- You're wrong - interrupted her, not taking her eyes with Moonlight. - She understands more than you think... If she will be still developing at this rate, she will be my worthy successor to the Grey Council - she said with pride.

The younger Queen opened her eyes widely, looking in disbelief at his mother. She wanted to say something, but it just came into the room one from her officers.

\- My Queen, I'm sorry this intrusion - he said, without raising even his eyes - but they called us from the planet.

Only now he looked for the second Queens.

\- Finally - Nightstorm said and walked towards the door. - You take your daughter. Let she have learn. It will be useful to her in the future… **"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 ** _Misfits_** **.**

 **M** oonlight emerged from the water and slowly wiped her face with her hands, brushing wet hair back.

She was very relaxed. Almost forgot where she is... and that's why enough to lounge around. The bath was very relaxing, but place not very safe for her.

She stepped out of the bathtub and reached for the towel, wrap her hair in one and the other wiping up.

When she finally came out of the bathroom, wiping her still wet hair, from the main room she heard male voices. She stopped, thinking at first, that Beckett has patients. But the conversations quickly realize her, that the male came for another purpose: they demanded the drugs and equipment.

\- You do not escape from this far away - said militantly Lineth. - The people will not let you do it.

\- Are you sure? - asked mockingly the highest of them and pointed at to her with his gun.

A woman took a step back, but then mastered his fear.

He had to be the leader of the gang, thought Moonlight, and eliminate leaders usually weakens the enemy - as said the old military rule.

She glanced quickly around, but she has not found anything useful, apart from an open suitcase with the tools of the doctor. She pulled form her three scalpels. The two she hid in their high, leather boots, and the last in sleeve of jacket. Strangely skewer ended handle she spiel her hair.

And then she calmly walked into the room.

At the sight of her assailants reached for his gun, pointing at her.

Beckett and Lineth looked at her with mixed feelings of fear and relief, but Moonlight only slightly cocked head and smiled slightly to males.

\- You should find a decent job... instead of the attack on the defenseless humans - she said calmly.

\- Wraith queen, here? - snorted their leader. - You lost your hive, honey?

The others laughed, but she ignored them.

\- I'm on vacation - she talk back.

The man smiled, though her presence seriously stress about him.

\- Alone? It may be dangerous.

\- I can take care of myself - she responded, still very calm voice, as if they carried on a conversation about the very loose topic.

\- Boss, let's get out - threw the back another man. - This is Queen. She certainly is not alone.

\- I do not see others - said his boss and smiled a little more confident. - You know, you're charming as the Wraith - he said, loosening up.

\- Pretense are often deceptive... Mr. Donnelly - she said and smiled mockingly at the last words, revealing her sharp, white teeth.

The man's eyes widened and he again wanted to aim to her, but it was too late. The female in the blink of an eye, jumped to him, grabbed his arm and yanked him to the gun, twisting his wrist and at the same time turning him back to back. Then she pushed him for his companion.

The third pulled the trigger. Energy bolt flew right next to her head, when she dodged it at the last moment. She reached into the sleeve of the scalpel. This thrust into the soft tissue below the clavicle. The man groaned in pain, barely keeping a gun in his hand.

Moonlight did not wait. She pulled the other two scalpels of her shoes and threw them in the direction of the leaders, who had just re-turned to face to her. Blade dug into his chest. He opened his mouth and bit down on his knees.

The Wraith female jumped forward and then she up, bouncing off the back of a man. In flight she reached into her hair. The long, delicate curls scattered on.

A third man stepped back, open his eyes wide. He did not shoot on time. Skewer stuck to the side of his neck, and Moonlight fell quietly behind him on a slightly bent legs.

\- What a waste of food - she muttered to herself.

Then she turned to the doctor and his assistant, giving them calm smile.

\- It was... - Beckett began, pointing to the corpses. - Wow… I did not know that the Wraith females can fight like this.

\- You do not know about us a lot of things - she said. - From child care for our comprehensive education.

\- I can see that - he said with a slight smile, still unable to recover.

Proud attitude of women still conscious of him that he has to deal with the Wraith.

Moments earlier, the man who ran out of the doctor's house, holding his hand on his wound, past beyond four branch in the black uniforms.

Colonel Sheppard's team looked at him with mild surprise.

\- And what happened to him? - McKay snorted.

\- Did he just...? - Ronon began, jerking a thumb at the house Beckett.

\- I guess he does not like doctors - said with a sarcastic smile colonel and walked calmly on.

\- He ran up, that behind him was smoking - McKay snorted again.

They walked to the open door, through which they saw someone talking to the doctor.

\- If you will be so scared patients, it in a moment you will not have who to heal, doc - the threshold Sheppard joked.

Beckett looked at him, surprised. The man took a step forward and suddenly the corner of his eye he saw the left side of the woman. She just jumped up, to grab the gun lying on the ground. She aimed him at the same time in the newcomers, as they their guns at her.

\- Do not shoot! - Carson exclaimed, jumping forward with outstretched arms in the both sides. - She is my patient!

\- This is Wraith - Ronon hissed. - Female.

\- She will not do anything to you, I assure you - he tried to reassure his colleagues, stepping closer. Then he looked at Moonlight. - Mo, please put it away.

She did not respond and did not answer anything, still pointing to the people of her gun with a very unpleasant look.

And then she relaxed a bit and picked up the gun, then give it to the doctor slowly. He took from her weapon and looked at the branch of Atlantis.

\- Now, you - he said quietly. - Leaves the gun.

\- Are you sure, doc? - said Sheppard. - I have a clear shot.

\- Yes, I'm sure, colonel - assured him firmly.

With a significant hesitation, and even more reluctantly, who clearly etched on his face, John Sheppard slowly lowered his rifle. The others did the same... except for Dex.

\- Ronon? - Carson calmly admonished him. - Please, put the gun down. She did not threaten anyone.

\- Say it to them - a gesture of the head he was indicated to two bodies on the ground.

\- They attacked us - explained doctor. - They wanted to take the medicine and equipment. Mo defended us.

Satedan corner of his eye looked at the doctor and finally lowered the gun.

Moonlight gave him a haughty look, the same that always threw another of her mother.

\- That's better - pleased Beckett said.

\- How did she get here? - Teyla said.

\- Her fighter crashed in the settlement two days ago. She was hurt, so I took care of her.

The others looked at him with concern.

\- None of these things - he assured right away, realizing what they had feared, and stepped forward to the women and grab her hand. - She can't feed on... Look - he raised her hand.

The others look in disbelief in the place, where normally be nutritional gap.

\- Teenager? - asked Emmagan.

\- No. She has two hundred years.

\- So, retrovirus? - McKay said.

\- That's what I thought at first - he said, and let go of her hand to stop behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. - But it turns out, that Mo had never undergone changes in known to us Wraith form. Someone fragment her DNA resulted blockade of this process, and that we are going to find out to how and why.

They did not answer, still in disbelief, looking at the doctor... and Wraith female.

\- You want to take her on Atlantis? - asked finally Sheppard.

\- Here I do not have the right equipment... You imagine how great it would be a breakthrough in our research on the retrovirus. Her DNA may be the answer to all the obstacles, that we encountered until now by _REV_.

\- At the moment I imagine what she's plotting - colonel muttered, still carefully watching Moonlight.

She does not owe him remained, though her eyes were calm... but with a hint of malice.

\- You remind me someone - he said.

\- This is daughter of the Queen, which we called Mina - Beckett said.

\- I was thinking of someone else... but it's also an interesting message. At least we now know what to expect from her.

\- I disappoint you, colonel Sheppard, but I do not have anything to do with the specific actions of my mother - she said.

\- Not only you look more like human, but even you have a different voice, than the rest of the Wraith - he said.

\- It has a meaning?

He shrugged his shoulders.

\- This is only my remark - he said, and looked at the doctor. - Woolsey get a heart attack, when we bring her - he snorted. - You will be responsible for her, doc - he reserved.

\- Of course. But I do not think there was any problem with her. She was looking for us. She wants to get an answer with us why she did not pass conversion. She led her own research, but other Wraith destroyed it every time.

\- I wonder why they did not take her as food - McKay said. - Do you remember how her mother treated Michael? They despised him, because of the transformation in the human... In truth she was not affected, but she is also not fully Wraith.

\- It must have been hard for you... to live with this burden - Teyla noticed.

\- Up to everything you can to get used to - Moonlight said. - I had a little more luck than… Michael. I was her daughter, not a stranger found in the woods. It's easier to despise strangers than someone close... By the way, you pretty annoyed him with the second transformation into a human - she snorted.

\- You knew him? - asked Athozian woman.

\- I met him a few times... First, on the hive of my mother, and then after you submit him again retrovirus.

Yes. She remembered very well the first meeting with Michael.

It was only a few days before the death of her mother. When she arrived at her hive, she did not know of his existence. It was only Sharpeye mentioned about him as a curiosity, that should be interesting to her.

And he interested her. Very much. Immediately she decided to speak to him.

He just sat in his quarters…

.

 **"…S** he touched the panel by the door, waiting for her to open it. After a moment in the doorway stood a little lower than she Wraith, with short cut hair and brown uniform. Retrovirus activity was still visible. His ears remain human, and his hair were a mix of gray and black.

He looked at her in surprise. She smiled slightly, holding hands behind back.

\- I am Moonlight - she introduced herself.

\- Yes, I know - he said with a slight consternation. - I mean, I've heard about you.

\- Can I come in?

\- Yes, please - he stepped back, inviting her into the hand gesture.

Entering, she looked intently at the room plunged into darkness.

\- I hope that it does not disturb you in any way.

\- Oh, no... I was thinking - he said, walking over to her. - Please, sit down.

She looked at the bench under the window and sat on it. Michael stood in front of her.

\- Forgive me my confusion, but I do not really know how to treat you - he explained to. - My memory is still flawed after...

\- After a retrovirus - she finished for him calmly.

\- You hear that?

\- That's why I came to you... In a way we are alike. You been turned into human, what the effect is still visible... I was never attained the full development phase... Both of us they consider to be misfits.

The Wraith smiled.

\- Yes, I noticed, that they treat me… differently - he said.

\- They are careful. Like me, you can be useful for hive, but they will always treat you any differently.

\- How do you deal with that?

She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

\- Somehow I never pay much more attention to this - she said. - My closest treat me well, and the opinion of the rest of the little I care... Besides, truth be told, I always preferred to deal with other things than being a Queen. So, my little... defect - she raised her right hand - suits me very well... I suggest you do same. It's easier... And if you do not acclimate here, I invite you to our hive. There are the same strange personality - she joked. - No offense - she just added.

He smiled slightly and nodded.

\- I will remember... And you do not offend me - he said. - Truth be told, your kindness is a nice change.

Moonlight smiled and she patted the bench with her hand.

\- Please, tell me about Atlantis. I am very curious of this place.

Michael nodded his head slightly and sat down at the other end of the bench. He was still cautious with her behavior, but much less tense… **"**

.

 **…T** hen he looked at her with the same interest, which now was outlined in the eyes of colonel.

\- All right. We take her from here - he said finally and went to Beckett's calmer now, but still glancing angle of the eye on a young female. - It really can be a one-time opportunity.

\- Thank you, colonel - glad said Carson.

\- Do not thank me, doc. I understand this opportunity... But I'd be more worried about the reaction Woolsey... and Command.

\- I know, but I think that I can convince them to this collaboration. The benefits are far greater than any risk.

\- With her mother we thought the same - he recalled a grim tone of voice. - But in the worst case, she will end in the same way - he sneered, throwing Moonlight mocking smile.

She raised little her lip, looking at him uncomfortably. She clenched her hands into fists.

The colonel smiled condescendingly.

\- It will not be necessary - assured the doctor and he looked at the woman. - Right, Mo?

She calmed down a bit.

\- Of course - she said calmly, although the words of colonel still raise her level of adrenaline.

\- So... Let's get, before the local people discover who she is - said Sheppard.

Beckett and Lineth nodded and started packing things the doctor.

Moonlight came to a dead body lying closer to her and pulled out his neck a strange medical device, although its shape after she guessed what it could serve.

Ronon reached for his weapon, pointing at her. She looked at him ironically.

\- Enough disinfect this and still well be useful - she explained, crouched over the body.

\- She's right - Teyla admitted and left her gun. - We will not waste the tools Doctor Beckett - she added and turned a second striker on his back, to put out from him two scalpels.

\- And what about them? - Dex said.

\- Leave them - said Lineth. - I'll order to bury them when you leave. I'll tell the truth, that they attacked us and Mo killed them... Without going into the details.

\- And what if they want details?

\- I'll figure something... Maybe I'll even say, that she is one of the Michael hybrid, is why she recovered so quickly.

\- How on modest woman, you have a quite good talent for making up stories - joked the doctor.

She smiled at him.

\- You say, that the need is the mother of the invention.

\- Well, yes - he admitted and he looked at Moonlight. - Mo, go get your stuff. Everything is in the box, which stands in front of your room.

She nodded her head and went upstairs. Colonel watched her closely.

\- Quite well... for a Wraith female - he said, when she disappeared upstairs.

\- No one you will not spare, what colonel? - Beckett snorted.

\- I just conclude the facts - he said casually, pointing to the stairs. - If not these... holes - he said, move fingers on his nose - and forehead, she would look just like a human.

\- Yes, it's true - said Carson. - Apparently, absence transformation has meant that she has retained a more gentle facial features. Which meant that, in her case of a higher number of active human genes than other Wraith.

\- Is that good? - Teyla said.

\- For my research, yes. Perhaps we will even create a retrovirus based on her DNA... But for her - he looked sad note to Athozian woman. - Knowing, how Wraith treated Michael, I suppose, that her life was not pleasant.

\- I'm afraid you're right - she admitted reluctantly.

\- But it's still Wraith - Ronon said. - I will not regret her.

They looked at him, but said nothing.

\- Or maybe you should - said gravely Lineth. - You wished her if she were human, even a hybrid, but you do not feel sorry for her just because she was born Wraith... People are not better than them... A good example is on the floor - she added a little nonchalance and sentenced to two bodies.

He wanted to say something, but on the stairs just show up a Moonlight, putting on her coat. She stopped at the bottom, waiting calmly until Beckett shut down all of his suitcase.

Then each took one and went home.

The Doctor said goodbye to Lineth and also left.

A Wraith female went to the young woman and held out to her hand.

She looked at her a little surprised.

\- Thank you for your hospitality, Lineth Sunnes - she said with a pleasant smile. - It was nice to meet you... You're a very resourceful woman. Do not change yourself.

Lineth shook her hand and smiled too.

\- I did not think that I'll ever say this about the Wraith... but it also was nice to meet you, Mo.

\- Moonlight - she almost whispered. - My full name is Moonlight.

The woman's eyes opened wide. She could not believe that she revealed her name.

Still speechless, she looked behind her, how she leaves the house, accusing the hood on her head.

It was a sunny, warm day. Moving the streets of the country town people was already too accustomed to the presence of residents of Atlantis to pay them more attention.

Therefore, the whole group calmly moved in the direction of stargate, standing nearly a mile away.

Ronon walked to the end, still carefully watching their new addition... the Wraith misfit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ** _Judge(ment)_** **.**

 **\- A** lmost like a Holy Inquisition - joked technician, Amelia Banks, standing next to Moonlight on the terrace of the hall gate.

Female Wraith has been there a long time, waiting for the outcome of discussions the base Commander, Richard Woolsey and his closest associates. As Colonel Sheppard thought he was not impressed with bringing Moonlight on Atlantis, although the explanation Beckett really interested him. However, they in recent times gave too many times to fall for games of Wraith, and is therefore a balding man with glasses was very careful. He understood the importance of information that can benefit from her DNA, but he was also responsible for the entire base.

Moonlight understood it perfectly - she would have done the same on their place.

So she waited peacefully at the end of talks, watching with interest on the humans bustling around.

The emergence of Banks broke her now from this reverie.

She looked at her questioningly.

\- A meeting to discuss what to do with you - explained the woman. - And Holy Inquisition is such a disgraceful part of our history. Hundreds of years ago on Earth, people accused of witchcraft, tortured and finally killed. Processes were often just fiction. A parody of the show.

Moonlight smiled.

\- In that case, one of those Holy Inquisition is behind me - she joked. This time, the Banks looked at her questioningly. - When I was twenty years old, discussions about my future... as misfit. The council consisted of Queens that have to decide on my fate... It was just a parody, because they have already opinion about this.

She remembered it very well. And now when she mentioned it, the memories came back.

It was only a few days after her twentieth birthday, once it was clear that the change in the "full" Wraith in her case will never happen. The research always gave the same result: a _Protheu_ … misfit.

Her mother could not hide it any longer.

Other Queens demanded from her official position... and the court.

So they arrived, the oldest of the Queens of the Wraith, to decide about the fate of this freak of nature, as some have called Moonlight. In truth she was not the first case _Protheu_ , but she was the first female... with the disease.

Her predecessors lived up to several hundred years, but as the male were useful in various fields. She was to be the Queen, wield their own hive, and if necessary, to produce a new drones... procreate children. It has not been seen for her a different role, and in addition, in the latter case was too great a risk that she forward "flawed" genes to her children.

To this it was not possible to prevent.

So it was decided to deliberate. Nine the Oldest, like Nine First Mothers, called the Grey Council, came to the Nightwind hive in theirs gray cloaks, hiding theirs faces under extensive hoods. The proceedings were to be closed. Allowed to participate in only her mother and father, as her immediate family.

In addition, each of the Queens brought her own Cleverman, which earlier was sent to inspect the results of all research. They had to fend off a possible thesis Sharpeye.

The Wraith was relatively young, but considered one of the top scientists in the field of medicine. Others counted with his opinion... and that's what counted Nightwind, urging him to the debate.

But Moonlight had no illusions what will be the verdict... in some way even amused her this whole show.

But she came.

She stood proudly in front of them, listening alone to all the ridicule. In truth, being the Queen has never been peak her dreams, but it would be much better than the worst version of the alternative: death.

At best, she expected that she will be classified in a hierarchy hives somewhere much lower than the other Wraith, and only slightly higher than the best worshippers... That she expected after the opinions which she heard about her... and looks the Grey Council…

.

 **"- ...S** he is not entirely useless - continued the Wraith. - Our research has shown, that she is able to create a fully healthy soldiers. And her high intelligence and comprehensive education, make her useful member of the crew.

He paused. He had exhausted all their arguments.

\- Can I say something? - she suddenly asked calmly.

Seating for a table Queens, looked at her surprised... as do the other Wraith. There was almost dead silence.

\- If you think, that your statement will bring something important to the case - said finally Whiteraven, the oldest of the Council… and one of the First Wraith… Last of the First Mothers.

\- This case relates to my fate, so I think my opinion should be a prominent issue.

The Queen smiled. Others have adopted this statement less indulgent.

\- So speak, girl.

The tone of her statements clearly suggested that she treats her almost like a human.

Moonlight took a quick glance all collected.

\- From an early age I was taught, that the value of each Wraith is all the greater, the more useful he is for our community, and for his hive - she began. - Therefore, since childhood is committed to my education... in any field, even the art of war. But now it turns out, that the last twenty years there was only one big waste of time to those, who devote it to my education, because I do not have... THIS - she lifted her right hand. - All this confusion is caused by the lack of a single anatomical detail, which for you is worth more than my knowledge, and thus the usefulness of the hives...

\- Do not be impudent, girl - snapped haughtily hair red Queen.

\- Let her finish, Redswan - Whiteraven said calmly.

Moonlight nodded her head slightly.

\- I read all the information, which I found on similar to my case, and I know, that more than half _Protheu_ has helped in the development of our society. Their... sometimes different perspective on some things, brought a lot of good... But none of them were female, whose role is strictly determined from the beginning... I admit, that I always more interested in science and travel, but I understand the obligation that weighed heavily on me from birth. Being the Queen is a responsibility for the whole hive, and sometimes several. Queen must wisely manage what she have, constantly keep an eye on everything, to tend matters of hives and feeding grounds. It's not just giving orders, create drones and begetting several children... It primarily the ability to maintain control over everything, so that her hive could prospered... This taught me my mother - she looked at her.- Like her after her mother... I wanted to keep this tradition on my hive... I do not need to have children to be a good Queen... And I do not need to be a Queen to good serve my hive... But for you more count this one anatomical detail... That's why I easier for you task: I know that you do not want me on any hive. There was no such precedent that a female Wraith exercise the responsibilities of male... So let me just walk away. I do not constitute a threat to you. I'll live more than a few hundred years... and then you can forget about me.

Again there was silence.

\- That's all? - asked finally condescendingly Nightstorm.

\- Yes.

\- Does anyone want to add something before we begin deliberations?

The gathered looked around the room, but no one saw the need to add anything more on this. They wanted to finish this as soon as possible and no longer bother with this... freak.

\- Then, leave us - she ordered.

The officers bowed formally and one by one began to leave the room.

Moonlight looked at her mother and smiled slightly, but she just looked at her... with sadness.

The girl did not remember, that Nightwind ever showed her to such compassion. Since childhood she taught her, that the Queen should be hard... but now she do not have to do it anymore, because her little Mo never be the Queen.

\- It was not too clever - Sharpeye snapped, standing in front of the girl.

She standing near the entrance to the room, leaning against the wall with one leg bent. She looked at him and smiled calmly.

\- You really think that your arguments about my suitability for hive have any meaning to them? - she asked. - It would probably be a very interesting discussion for them… - a head gesture she pointed to the other males - but not for the Grey Council. They have already decided before they came here. What matters to them is only one thing: I can't feeding of humans, so I'm not Wraith... My words they pass through their ears as well as your own.

For a moment he stared at her intently and then grinned slightly.

\- My father has right in saying that your... defect, it's a great waste of potential. As the Queen you really could change a lot.

\- Maybe Wraith are not ready for this - she joked. - Or maybe my defect reminds them about something...

I never go into the philosophical arguments about my condition - she said and glanced at standing in the aisle in front of room a small group of Wraith. - You should go to them. I think they have a whole lot of questions to you - she influenced amused.

He looked at them over his shoulder.

\- Probably... but they can wait - he said and moved back into her eyes. - Now you more need companionship.

She smiled slightly and pushed away from the wall and stand on both legs in front of him, almost touching him.

\- It's kind of you - she gently patted her hand over his chest - but I think, that I will go for a run... for relaxation.

He nodded his head slightly, smiling corner of his mouth.

\- I understand.

She replied the same gesture and walked away.

She no longer had a desire to be here. She expected swift conclusion of meeting, as they all anyway, but that for some reason is prolonged.

It was a tiring day, and she although had to detach the mind from the moment of it all.

After nearly two hours, the chamber doors were still closed. This did not expect anybody. They did not know what to think.

\- I do not like this - said Icestorm, wandering from place to place. - Why is it taking so long?

\- Maybe they decided to grab a bite - girl joked. - Thinking is tired.

Sharpeye and Skyfall snort a little under their breath, but her father was far less willing to jokes.

\- They decide about your fate. You should take more seriously to this - he growled, pausing.

\- And they do not come up with anything more, than we already know, because they have already arrived here with this opinion: that I'm not worth more, than the food... So, why unnecessarily stressed.

\- I think it's a good sign - Skyfall said calmly. - This means that they do not agree on the verdict... And nervous walking will not speed this - said teasingly.

The officer gave the younger Wraith unpleasant look. He walked over to him. They were similar nonunion, so calmly looked him straight in the eye.

\- You would not been so calm if it were about your daughter - he snapped.

\- I do not want to offend you - he said humbly. - I just think, that you should keep a sober mind in case...

He did not finish.

Room door opened, and in the threshold stood Nightwind, looking for her daughter.

She was brought under control. Her face betrayed nothing.

\- Come - she said haughtily.

The girl sighed heavily and went on her way.

\- Only she - said the Queen, when three Wraith wanted to follow her.

Moonlight looked at them over her shoulder and crossed the threshold of the throne room. The door closed behind her. She was alone. Only she... and death squad, she thought maliciously, trying to improve herself mood.

But she knew that the meeting alone with the Grey Council is a bad sign.

She looked at them one by one. The last time she could have a good look at the faces of her ... executioners.

\- Come here, young - ordered Nightstorm.

The girl approached, becoming once again the circle of light. She looked at her mother. She not joined to the other Queens, but she stood behind her... She did not know why.

And then she looked back to her grandmother. Her green eyes were cold and stony face expressed nothing… beyond contempt for the poor being what she was.

\- Moonlight, the second daughter the Nightwind from Nightwatchers Clan - began Whiteraven haughty but neutral tone of voice. - We, the Grey Council of Wraith, gathered here to arrange your fate on account of your… disability... we decided as follows: as, that you are the first female Wraith who is not able to perform the duties of Queen, our votes were divided. We put great hopes in you, which is why this matter greatly saddened us. Some of us even believe, that more humanity would be to kill you. Other are curious your case, whose observation can teach us a lot. Therefore, we reached as a result of a compromise. By the end of your days you will remain in the service of your mother hives, under your present name, as information to others who you are. You will be treated like any other member of the crew, using your knowledge and intelligence for the good of the Wraith. If it will be necessary, you will be help your mother in the creation of the new soldiers… However, you can't have your own offspring, under the penalty of

death. - Queen clearly highlighted last words. - Attached you will be have a Keeper, who will be inform us about your doings... Our gesture is very generous, considering what you've become, so do not waste it. Remember, that we will closely observe you and at any time we may change our mind about your fate... Do you understand?

The last question was more rhetorical formal, but she nodded.

The Queen looked somewhere behind her

\- From now she belongs to you, Nightwind. We do not forbid you still call her your daughter... if you want. But you can't treat her better, than the other Wraith... Do you understand?

\- Yes, Milady.

\- I think this deliberations to closed - she said momentous and added tartly: - Finally.

Then all the Queens accused back their hoods on their heads and get up to leave the room, turn the side door.

Moonlight not watched after them. She turned to her mother, just waiting.

She looked at her intently for a moment.

\- You can stay here or go back with your father - she said. - Still, I would prefer if you had been here... at least on the beginning.

\- Yes, My Queen - bowed formally girl.

The Queen smiled corner of her mouth and walked closer, and she raise her daughter's chin.

\- I do not renounce you, Mo. I still think you my daughter, and you still can call me mother - she said calmly. - But form now I must treat you like any others.

The girl smiled.

\- Yes... Mom.

The Queen shook her head in exasperation given to.

\- On your human terminology, we would have to do some work - she said and stretched a strand of her hair between fingers. - Let's go tell your father about the verdict of the Council, because he is able get a heart attack - she said and turned on his heel, walked towards a door.

\- Did you just joking? - girl asked a little irony.

\- Queen never joke - she said.

Mo chuckled under her breath... **"**

.

 **...N** ow, standing on the Atlantis gallery gate room, she glanced toward the room where, behind closed doors, still took a meeting on the issue of stopping her in the base. But for her this was not more matter. If they do not agree, she will go away and find some place for herself in this galaxy. Two hundred years ago, the situation was different - rejects her own nation. But these humans for her do not matter anything, and she had not paid attention to their decisions.

Of course, more comfortable and safer it would be for her to remain on Atlantis, but other than, nothing else her is not kept here.

\- I'm going to walk - she threw at last to Amelia. - If they finished talk, I have a handset - she said and moved toward the stairs, leading down, and then further into the tower.

She was not a specific purpose, she just walked slowly corridors, until she reached the hangar, which became jumpers.

The room was empty, shrouded in darkness.

She went to one of them, stroking hand the metallic surface. Since six years ago, she heard about the New Lanteans and their machines, she wanted to see them up close, touch and explore thoroughly. Now she will have the opportunity to do... as long as they allow her to stay here.

She smiled to herself. When after the end of the previous deliberations as to her fate, she ended up in the hangar of fighters to some tinkering with her own, suddenly came to her grandmother…

.

 **"…** Moonlight did not notice her right away, she even not sensed her presence, too busy burying the vehicle drive systems.

\- Your mother was right, the picture of father - said Nightstorm the royal tone.

Young female looked up.

The Queen kept her hands behind her back, following a peaceful but stalked toward her granddaughter. She bowed formally.

\- I thought that you flew away, Milady.

\- I not. I wanted to talk with you yet - she said, looking at her intently. - Probably a good thing that you

were not Queen. Such behavior would not be acceptable.

\- It calms me - girl said calmly. - It allows me to take my mind off... other things.

Nightstorm measured, her stern look for a moment, and then suddenly her face softened and she smiled slightly, putting his hand on the girl's cheek.

\- You speak just like she - she said mysteriously, with a hint of nostalgia.

\- Like who? - asked Moonlight, furrowing brow.

\- Like my mother... she also liked that things... You are very similar to her, Mo. Not only in appearance, but also in the nature.

The Queen stroked her cheek, still watching her closely, but this time with sadness in her eyes. Young female had never seen her grandmother on this page. She was always proud and amounted more than any other known to her Queens... Although sometimes more forgiving.

\- But you have eyes for my father - she added. - Not only the color, but the same look. Proud, but also gentle to your loved ones... They would be proud of you, Mo. Because that's what they imagined future generations of the Wraith.

\- I regret that I can't get to know them - she said, a bit confused behavior her grandmothers.

\- Unfortunately most the First and Second Generation were killed during the war with Lanteans - she explained. -... I am a Second Generation, but I very well remember the First. They were very similar to you, Mo. Curious about everything, willing to learn new things, versatile... They must be familiar with a lot of things in order to survive... Later generations have become comfortable, I'd say even... lazy - she smiled corner of his mouth. - Individual Wraith began to specialize in only one area. Currently, there are few, like your father or Skyfall. They are good at what they do, but are able to re-orientate. They have extensive knowledge, and I'm glad that they gave it to you - she suggested a finger under her chin, lifting girl head a little up. - Do not change, Moonlight. Be yourself. Be proud of the First Wraith... Because they would be proud of you.

Again, she smiled slightly, and then walked away without saying a word.

The girl looked behind her with consternation. She did not know what to think about this conversation. Her always harsh grandmother was to have a different face... completely different.

Someone stood next to her, breaking her thoughts.

She looked to the right. It was Sharpeye. He watched with great interest by the outgoing the Queen, holding his hands behind his back. She has long said that his name suits him perfectly: he was a very careful observer.

\- Are you all right? - he asked finally.

\- Yes - she said. - A small, family chat.

He smiled corner of his mouth, and his double beard twitched.

Moonlight again looked in the direction in which left Nightstorm. Queen just entered into transporter.

\- You get dirty - Sharpeye suddenly dropped and raised a hand to her cheek, but hesitated at the last moment.

\- As always - she snapped and rubbed cheek her fingers.

\- Not here... below - he said and this time gently rubbed his thumb grubby spot.

She looked at him.

He was slightly taller than her, but she could calmly look at his eyes. They was golden, as in most of the Wraith, but now she was so close that she was able to see these small, greyish reflections.

Sharpeye looked into her eyes. He seemed to be a little confused about the situation. They stood there for a moment, when their ears came sound marching soldiers.

\- I have to finish this - said girl, pointing with her thumb on the fighter.

\- Yes... I too have something to do - said Wraith, and throwing her last look, walked slowly in his direction… **"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ** _New places_** **.**

 **M** oonlight went to the back of the jumper. The hatch was open. She looked there.

\- You should not be here - suddenly said colonel Sheppard.

She looked behind the jumper. He walked calmly toward her.

\- I was curious. I've heard a lot about them, but I had never seen before.

He stopped in front of her, looking intently for a moment.

\- You're strange Wraith.

She smiled.

\- Because I'm curious of different things?

\- Overall... Usually you act more like a human - he said.

\- This is supposed to affect my human keeper. She was a daughter, a year older than me. We brought up together, so I picked up from her human behavior.

\- That's what I'm saying. Wraith never used that word: picked up.

Mo smiled even wider.

\- If you want, I'll show you the jumper - he said, and went inside.

As soon as he crossed the threshold, the lights lit up. She followed him, looking intently at the hatch first transport, then the cockpit. Then she sat in the copilot's seat.

\- Amazing machine - she finally said with fascination, looking at the control desktop. - You know, colonel, that we almost met a few times - she said suddenly, looking at him with a tilted head. - I was, for example, on hive of my mother, when she flew on Atlantis… In database my hive, we still have the data, which they then stole you.

Sheppard looked at her.

\- You mean daily _Aurora_ and addresses of the planets.

She smiled, amused.

\- Relax, colonel. Flight to another galaxy far is beyond our capabilities... Since the death of my mother we conduct rather… partisans life - she joked. - Our feeding grounds were looted by other hives. And that hive without a Queen can be easily taken over, we need to avoid encounters with others.

\- I do not understand you - he said. - You have at your fingertips killers your mother, but you're talking to me as if nothing had happened.

\- Killing you will not bring them to life - she said calmly. - And long time ago I have already finished my mourning… Besides, it's only temporary relief, and then the pain of loss back... I do not hate you for it, even I understand: it is war, and these are the rules. Now I have to take care of those, who survived, but I'm not doing it right, as long as I do not deal with myself... And for that I need you... So - she spread her arms lightly - the circle is closed, colonel Sheppard.

Again he looked at her intently for a moment, wrinkling his forehead.

\- You're strange Wraith - he repeated, and got up from the chair. - Come on, we'll find you a room.

Now she seemed to be surprised.

\- I can stay? - she asked, following him.

\- Otherwise, I would put you in a cell and not in the room - he said with a mischievous grin. - It seems that next to my room is one free. And opposite living Ronon, so we will have you constantly keep an eye on.

\- I do not doubt - now she snickered.

They left the hangar, back to the gate room, and then on to the conveyor corridor, to residential section. News of the arrival of a female Wraith on Atlantis were given already spread all over the base, but still at the sight of her many stepping back a step. They looked at her with a mixture of concern and fear. She felt as when she as five year old girl for the first time visited by human settlement.

Father took her with him on one of the trade planets Wraith, where ordered clothes and food for worshippers - the only people what she had seen so far. In truth he was not responsible for such matters, but he decided that it might be useful for her lesson. That she should slowly learn the inner world, after which she will be move sometime…

.

 **"…T** he first pass through the gates was an unforgettable experience for her. She was not afraid, on the contrary, she was fascinated by this phenomenon, but after leaving it ran out of breath. Father smiled at her, slightly amused and gave her his arm. She marched proudly at his side, happily jumping up from time to time.

Before them marched four masked soldiers, Supplying Officer and Watchmaster - a chief of security. And behind them Skyfall and Anatea, her babysitter, who was selected for her little Mo new clothes.

Gates were on the edge of a small lake, and on the other side of the destination - a lot, like the human settlement, city, full one or two-storey buildings and with cobbled streets.

On the shore of the lake playing with children of different ages, which with interest looked at the newcomers. This settlement does not have to be afraid Wraith raids, until inhabitants serve them.

They entered the main gate of the city constitutes a powerful stone arch.

Moonlight looked at the firmament, covered with strange reliefs. It was all new to her and completely strange, so she absorbed every detail of her eyes as if she had seen them for the last time.

As soon as the gate was a large square full of stalls, and on the ground floor of each building was a shop. Everywhere people bustling, not paying much attention to the group Wraith. It was for a girl like a big box full of gifts.

Icestorm finally stopped and looked at his daughter, covering her small face in his hand.

\- You'll go now with Ati, choose clothes for you, right?

Mo shook his head and walked over to the woman, grabbing her hand. Then they both went into the main square, and further between buildings, to enter at the end of on stone stairs to one of the shops.

He it was a little out of the way, but had everything a worshipper needed - the shelves were full of children's clothes and toys.

Standing behind the counter of an elderly woman looked with interest to their customers, currently the only ones in the whole store.

\- This is a Wraith child? - she asked. - I've never seen any... She's lovely - she added with a smile.

\- She will be less adorable when she grows up - Anatea said, looking around. - I need clothes for her... The best that you have.

\- Of course... This way, please - she pointed the way, starting from behind the counter.

Moonlight went to one of the shelves, looking at lying plush pets. Finally, she ran to her keeper and pulled her for a long tunic. Woman looked on down.

\- May I choose one? - Mo asked, pointing to a shelf of toys.

\- But only one - reserved a woman.

\- All right - she called and ran back with a small.

The saleswoman looked at her.

\- Really, charming child. It was surprising that she grow up to be like that...

She did not finish. Anatea nudged her hand and threw a warning glance. So they came back to browse clothes.

Moonlight pulled out from between toys the green pet and looked around. Through the open door she saw playing in the street opposite the children. They were of all ages. She went to the stairs, still watching them carefully. They just started to poke some kind girl.

She was probably at her age, she had worn clothing and red, messy hair. She gripped something firmly in the hands - something that the rest of the children tried to take her.

They finally broke her little, rag toy. The oldest of the boys looked at her, then tore and threw away. At the end he pushed the girl. She fell down, and the group ran somewhere in your site. Fiery-hair girl raised her two pieces of rag doll and hugged tightly to his chest, starting to cry.

\- Do you want mine? - Moonlight said, standing in front of her.

The girl raised her head. With her large, gray eyes flowed with tears. She looked at the new green toy, which gave her Mo.

\- That I got from my dad - she whispered through her tears.

\- Maybe can fix it? My dad says that everything can be fixed if you know how.

The red-haired girl looked at her doll.

\- You think so?

\- Yhym... My keeper can sew, she will fix it - Mo answer. - In the meantime, you can take mine.

The girl smiled slightly, wiping tears from her cheeks wet. She had dirty hands, so on the occasion she has become dirty her face. Then she took a new toy.

\- Thank you.

\- Please... I have a lot of them - she said, and cocked his head slightly. - I am Mo, and you?

\- Lyliana, but my mom calls me Lyli.

She wanted to say something else, but again in the street appeared a group of children. The oldest boy was smiling maliciously, walking slowly toward them. Lyli got up from the ground.

\- This mascot is much better than your old rag - he said, stopping in front of the girls, then grabbed a toy

and snatched it Lyli.

\- Leave it. I gave her it - said firmly Mo.

\- Look. Just a little Wraith and already want to give order - the boy sneered, moving his attention on her. - Maybe you also already want feed on of me, huh?

\- Feed on? - she repeated, not knowing what he's talking about.

\- Suck the life out from me - he said, bringing his face close to hers. - As adults Wraith, with their suction cups on the hands - he said, wearing his arm in a gesture as if trying on to feed on her.

\- You are stupid. This is not none suction cups - she said still firm voice.

\- You're stupid - he said, and pushed her firmly back.

She struck back against the wall and moaned softly. A group of kids started to laugh, but then they stopped. Their eyes widened further. From the mouth of the Wraith girl came out blood.

They looked down. On her bright clothes on the heart height appeared a dark spot the blood.

Children retreated a step.

\- You killed her - said with dismay the smaller of the boys.

\- Let's get out before coming adults - said another, and the whole group quickly scattered over the area.

On site there is only Lyli.

\- Mo? What is it? - she asked, touching it gently.

The girl looked at her.

\- It hurts - she moaned.

\- I'll call my mom, wait - she said, and ran toward the nearest door, calling her mother.

Soon, she ran out of the building witch a woman. She had the same long fire-hair as Lyli, but hers was as carefully pinned. Her long, straight dress was contaminated with flour. She walked gingerly to wounded Moonlight and looked at her.

\- Gods - she said, straightening up, and then turned to his daughter: - Wait with her here. I look for adult Wraith. They will help her.

Lyli just nodded, watching as her mother runs towards the main square mall.

\- Much does it hurt you? - Lyli asked.

Mo nodded her head. It was hard for her to breathe already.

\- Do not worry, my mom finds yours - comforted the girl, smiling.

Moonlight did not answer. She was getting weaker, and slowly her legs bent under her. She looked toward the store. Picture became less clear, but she was able to recognize even the tall figure of a black coat, who had just appeared in the end of the street.

Skyfall went quickly and the accompanying him red-haired woman with barely paced him step, almost running. Just behind them she saw the security chief and two soldiers.

The officer stopped only when the Wraith girl and looked exactly what happened. He growled menacingly. In her back thrust itself protruding from the wall piece of metal rod, piercing through her chest.

\- How bad? - asked Darkstone.

\- Right next to the heart - Skyfall muttered. - We must get her off of this.

\- Let's call help from the hive...

\- There's no time. She is getting weaker - the officer stopped him firmly and grabbed the girl, preparing to off her with rod. - Help me. She can't move.

Darkstone also stepped forward her and held little female.

\- It will hurt - Skyfall warned Mo. - But you'll be brave, right?

The girl again nodded. The officer smiled at her and took a deep breath, then slowly began to move away her from the wall. She moaned louder, but she did not scream.

She stopped slowly no longer feeling anything.

Watchmaster took off his coat and laid it on the ground, and Skyfall carefully arranged on it Moonlight.

\- What happened? - Darkstone growled, looking sternly at a redheaded woman and he get up.

He stood over her, so she stepped back, scared, but the road has replaced her two soldiers. She fell back at them.

\- I do not know, my Lord. I found her... It's really not my fault - she assured horrified when drones grabbed her by the shoulders.

\- Leave her - Skyfall hissed. - Now we have to help a little. You questioning her on hive.

Darkstone growled ominously to the woman and returned to the officer crouched next to him.

\- What do you want to do?

\- She is very weak. She will not alive to return on the hive... Is only one option - he said and put his hand on her breast.

\- It's dangerous. She's still a baby. What if...

But Skyfall silenced him with a stern look

\- You want argue this in this way to the Queen, when the little die? - he growled.

\- No - said Wraith, although reluctantly.

The officer moved his gaze back on Moonlight and smiled at her gently.

\- Everything will be fine. As soon I heal you, all right?

The girl did not answer. She looked only at him half-conscious look. Again, he took a deep breath... and slowly started passing her his life force.

He did not know personally case that process was performed on the child. Opinions on this subject were in fact divided. Children Wraith devote special attention to avoid such cases. Some medicals believed, that the transfer of the Gift of Life to the child, could affect his development. Was feared, that this may too early start the process of Conversion.

In addition, children reported the eating habits of adult Wraith after the tenth year of life, when they began the biological sciences. Then their mind was already developed enough to safely take it. In to do young children as Moonlight feared mental shock at the sight of the victim devoid of life force.

In addition, there are psychological aspects of relationships, which was born between the done and donor. The effects of access by a child, especially so small, in the mind of an adult Wraith, so far been considered only theoretically.

Mo widely opened eyes and mouth, when in her little body began receiving Wraith life force. She felt calm and relaxed. The world once again began to do clear. She looked at Skyfall. His face was mild. He smiled gently at her. She was too young to understand this, but at the moment she felt as if on the whole world were only the two of them... and nothing else mattered.

\- What happened? - Icestorm called on the back, entering the alley along with Anatea and two soldiers. And then he opened his eyes widened at the sight of his daughter lying on the ground. - Mo! - he called and ran to her, kneeling beside. He stroked daughter's head and looked at his friend. - Slowly, take your time.

\- I know - he said, concentrating.

The girl did not respond to the presence of her father, still staring at the science officer... and he on her. He tried to prevent her young mind from receiving unwanted memories; but, in this short time, she had almost a full view of his past life… and he had hers.

It was strange, he thought, because somewhere in her subconscious even remaining fragments of memories from the end of her fetal life. He heard a noise and saw a snapshot of what she then receive.

Finally Skyfall slowly pulled his hand. On the chest little girl remained a little bloody footprints.

Icestorm took his daughter in his arms and looked uncomfortably on Anatea.

\- Where have you been? - he growled.

\- I chose for her stuff... I do not know when she... - she began to explain, but he did not listen, moving the way back.

\- Move - Darkstone growled on her, and then glanced at the red-haired woman. - You, too.

\- No, please, sir. I did not do anything - she said, when two soldiers grabbed her by the shoulders. - Lyli! - she looked for her daughter by her arm.

\- Mom! - called girl, not knowing whether to run or stay behind.

\- Please, my lord, she have only me... Lyli!

Skyfall grabbed the child by the arm and pulled her.

\- Come on - he snapped dryly... **"**

.

 **…C** olonel John Sheppard stopped in front of one of the many doors arranged symmetrically on the length of the corridor and touched longitudinal control panel. Metal plats bounced on side, revealing even the big room. It was in the bed, a table and two chairs, and just to the left of the entrance to the bathroom.

Moonlight went to the large window, where stretched a view of the entire Atlantis.

\- It's huge - she said with delight.

\- Yes, it's true... I hope that the quarters is agreeable to you? - he said with a sneer.

\- Sure - she said, still admiring the view.

\- Sure? - Sheppard snorted under his breath. - Like I told, you are strange Wraith.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ** _Ties - part 1_** **.**

 **M** o could not sleep, rolling from side to side for at least two hours.

She could never sleep when she was in a new place.

She wondered about the exploring Atlantis at night, but Sheppard set before her door guards. So, she began to view the books, that Beckett lent her, but she could not focus on reading, so turned off the light and lay down.

She remembered the first time, when she changed the place of her residence - it was also a forced situation.

It was only a few months after her meeting with the Grey Council. She had not supposed, back then, how something which seemed like such a trifle could change her fate…

.

 **"…M** oonlight shifted her hands over the her head, combing wet hair. Hot water showers spouting from the top was nice, but not as much as the hands that had just started to wander over her body. A quiet, throaty purr into her ear made a delicate shudder of ecstasy go through her.

\- Is my Queen is too tired to pay a little more attention to her faithful servant? - he whispered in her ear, clenched his hands a little tighter to her breast.

She smiled, amused.

\- My time is very precious, but as an exception... for faithful service - she said with a sneer, when his hands again began to slide down, getting lower and lower, and his lips rubbed her shoulder and neck.

She moaned softly when he slid slowly into her, and she leaned hand against the wall. Calm, rhythmic movements and a silent snarl caused an increase in the excitement.

She ignored the first sign on the door. Just as he is. However insistently the second and third long sound slightly distracted him. He stopped and growled, angry.

\- Leave it… he will go away - she said, resting her head on his shoulder, and she touched his jaw with her lips. - Do not stop... I feel so good - she whispered.

He smiled with satisfaction and kissed her, when the long beep repeated.

He growled, even more angry, and came out from her.

\- It looks that he not go until I break his bones - he hissed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around the waist. - Wait a minute here - he said and walked out of the bathroom, closing the thin, organic diaphragm.

Then he went to the quarters' door and opened it. He already wanted to snarl something, angry, when before his eyes appeared a tall silhouette of Skyfall.

He was clearly angry. Very angry.

He pushed his son back and closed the door behind him.

\- Where is she? - He hissed.

\- Who? - Sharpeye pretended, that he not know what his father was talking about.

The officer ignored him and looked around, to keep away from the entrance to the bathroom. He opened it. Behind them was Moonlight, ending just wrapping a towel.

\- She - he pointed a finger at her with an ironic tone, and walked over to his son. - Do you know what the Queen will do with you when she finds out? - he growled.

\- Why? - almost snorted Sharpeye. - She will never be a Queen, so she could be with who she wants to - he said.

\- Maybe she will not be Queen, but she's still HER daughter - he stressed.

\- So what? - Mo interjected, going to the bathroom.

Skyfall looked at her uncomfortably.

\- You'll know when your mother feeds on your lover... Get dressed - he ordered firmly. - You move to a new hive.

\- You wanted said: to a old hive - she snorted. - This is almost a relict.

\- You like to tinker, so now you'll have plenty of opportunity for doing this... At least you are meaningfully spending free time - he said, and stood in front of her, pulling his face to hers. - And if you miss the companionship... find yourself _aliqtar_ \- hissed sarcastically.

\- You would have more of a need of on... you're awfully tense - she talk back, lifting a bit on the fingers to be higher.- Think it's time to find someone to replace Malice?

Skyfall growled ominously.

For a moment they stared at each other, but as far as science officer was clearly angry, Moonlight looked was amused.

\- Do not argue with me, just get dressed - he repeated, growling through his teeth. - In half an hour you have to be in the hangar, the freighter. Take only the bare essentials. Then I send to the rest - he said, throwing her a last dark look, and turned on his heel. - And you pray, that her mother will not found out - he said to his son. - Darkstone already suspected something, so it's only a matter of time when you're done... as HER snack - he said and opened the door, he left the quarters.

\- I wonder how he knew? - Mo said.

\- I do not know... You like annoy him? - he snorted.

\- It's my hobby.

\- I noticed - he said teasingly, and walked over to her, encircling her waist. - Unfortunately, he's right - he said quietly. - If Darkstone suspects something, you should temporarily move into the hive of your father.

She looked at him in disbelief... and winced mouth angry.

\- Great - she hissed under his breath and began to take her clothes off the floor.

Sharpeye grabbed her by the arm.

\- It's will be better... just for a while - he said and leaned closer to her. - Until everything settles down.

Then his lips touched her, as if he was playing and finally kissed her... pulling her towel. She did the same with his, and pushed him onto the bed. Smiling a little ironically, she sat on him. He grabbed her buttocks and they moved closer to each other, starting to kiss again. She moved her hands down his chest to stop on his penis, massaging it until it became fully swelled.

Still holding her buttocks, Sharpeye slightly lifted Mo and pet her on himself... **"**

.

 **…I** t was their last time together.

On the hive led by her father, he invented for her so much work, that for the first two months she did not even have time to think about the meeting with the Sharpeye... And when she visited her mother, she never been alone - always accompanied her father or Skyfall.

So finally the passionate feeling been extinguished.

Each of them has gone to their own path.

And those days remained in her memory only as a fiery romance with her first male Wraith.

They no longer tried to be together again, and eventually Sharpeye chose his personal worshipper - fiery-haired Lyli, her human sister.

They were together until the end…

Moonlight sighed and looked at the bedside clock - it was one in the morning. In irritation she threw a pillow over her head, but after a while pulled it and again picked up one of the books.

Encyclopedia consisted of four volumes - she has already read half that night.

Now she lit the light and opened again the next volume.

She always loved to read, just like her mother. It is up to her which book to read first. Then she took to the collections her father and Skyfall - his personal library was the largest. He have specimens from different, often long ago forgotten civilization.

When she grew up and flew with him and her father on various expeditions, they always sought among the ruins of the city of new books of interest to them...

For a moment she wondered what he was doing...

The officer put his book on the edge of the bed and stared at the ceiling, assuming his hands behind his head.

That night, he was hard to sleep.

It's been five days since she's gone, he thought. He was no longer angry. He just hoped that she was all right. She did not fall into any trouble... and for that she had a special talent. From a child.

And she always have to stand your ground.

Even when she listened to reason on the other hand, usually anyway she doing things her way.

Her father stopped discuss with her as soon as she grew up. He was good at advising, but in the disputed issues began to replace is his friend... As if this did something to help.

He guess then they began to argue about everything, Skyfall thought with amusement.

Unfortunately, their last fight ended with her departure with hive…

He did not think that he ever this will tell, but he began to miss the quarrel... and her.

Now here is so... quiet.

Everyone is missing something, he noted.

Everyone got used to her presence and behavior, and now it became like on any other hive...

Moonlight sighed, hung up the encyclopedia, and put her head on the pillow. She missed her boys.

Sunblaze silly jokes, grim faces Stardrift or roaming the technical channels with Electricwave... even quarrel with Skyfall - nobody does such face expression as he, when he gets mad, she smiled.

But most missing her father now. He could always cheer her up... support.

It was the same, when they made her move to hive, which he took command…

.

 **"…T** he freighter landed in the hangar. Moonlight did not speak all the way to Skyfall. She was sitting alone on a bench, leaning against the wall and stared straight ahead with her arms folded across her chest.

Her father was waiting for them on the platform, but Skyfall got alone.

Icestorm looked a little surprised on friend.

\- Did you bring her? - he asked.

\- Yes. She sits in side - he said.

\- She is mad?

\- Gently speaking... What did you expect?.

\- She will understand that it would be better... I prefer not to think about what SHE could do to your son if she found out about them - he said.

\- Me neither... While I understand the bitterness Mo - he said and glanced over his shoulder on the inside of the transporter.

\- You talk to her - asked Icestorm.

\- Why me? It's your daughter.

\- But you she listen to sooner.

\- I doubt it - he snorted.

\- Believe me, my friend, that with you she much less discussed than with me - he concluded.

\- Somehow I did not notice - he muttered. - Besides the fact that she HEAR me is tantamount to LISTEN to me.

Icestorm wanted to say something, but his daughter was at the threshold of the transport ship, resting her hands on the hatch frame.

\- You know that when you badmouth someone, you should be far away from him? - she scoffed gloomy tone of voice.

They did not answer. Skyfall patted his friend's shoulder.

\- Well, good luck - he said in a whisper, and moved away quickly.

Icestorm glanced at him over her shoulder, and then to his daughter.

\- It was with you good Queen... Even so old Wraith how Skyfall will not risk a confrontation with you - he sneered.

\- Somehow I did not notice that he ever had such a resistances - she pointed in the same tone.

The officer walked up to her, standing on the sloping hatch transport.

\- You're always saying to us that you prefer the truth, even if it is painful - he reminded. - You taught him this... your squabbles.

\- These are not squabbles, only counter-argument: my BUT against his BUT - she smiled mischievously.

\- Surprisingly, he also said the same - he snorted. - I think you do not so much makes you different.

\- I beg you - she said. - As water and fire.

\- What always says First Mother?... Ah, yes: opposites attract - he snort.

Mo looked askance at him... and then she grew serious.

\- I understand your concerns and reasons, dad... Although I do not agree with them... It's just not fair... And this annoys me that this is all - she looked somewhere behind him. - Sometimes I hate this place - she said thoughtfully for a moment and then she looked straight into his eyes. He looked at her gently. - You never feel like you had to get out of here? You had so many adventures. Seen so many different worlds. So many amazing places. You do not had want stay there?

Icestorm smiled gently.

\- Your mother was always angry, that I told you these stories. To this day she believes it's because you're so... weird ideas - he brushed a strand of hair from her face.- What would you do in these places, Mo? - he asked calmly. - In most of them hate us. The rest is omitted. You was there alone.

She did not answer right away. For a moment she stared at him and then pushed away from the wall and sat down on the nearest bench.

\- But I would be free... Away from this... nonsense - she said, angry, leaning back against the inner hull.

The Wraith sat down next to her.

\- You are still young. At your age, everyone rebels... Every culture has its nonsense, as it did you call. Do you think. that human females are better than you? Sometimes they are forced to marry. Their men beat

them... You have a very good example with Malice... She was at your age, when she was forced to marry. Her husband abused her physically and mentally. Once, he beat her up so that she miscarried. Then she ran away... She got on one of our trade planets. There found her Skyfall. Mentally, she was a wreck, but in

the end she came together... And how it end? After thirty years, when she went with other worshippers of this same trade planet ... she met him... her husband... He slit her throat just for the fact that then she left with him and made him a laughing stock in their village.

Moonlight did not respond, playing with his fingers.

\- But at least he got what he deserved: he finished a Skyfall meal - she said.

\- Yes, but it will not restore her life.

\- That why life is really not fair.

The officer leaned against the hull. For a while they both were silent.

\- If you care about him... for his safety... you leave him - he said.- This is not the time. Let's all cool down... There has never been such a female as you do, so we all need to first get used to this, to treat you like any Wraith, not like a Queen... Maybe in time you'll be able to calmly talk to your mother about this option. But not now...

\- Are you angry about Sharpeye?

\- No, on the contrary. I'm glad that you chose him... But it just was not time, Mo.

She sighed heavily.

\- I wonder if it will ever be time on this - she almost whispered. - You can afford to wait. In fact, you are immortal. I have, at most, a few hundred years before me - influenced.

He smiled slightly.

\- Patience... And once you find your love... For now, you can still be my little Mo - he jokingly added, looking at her.

She smiled slightly amused.

\- Daddy's daughter as Mia says?

\- Exactly.

She became sad.

\- With this daughter, unfortunately, you can not already be proud of - she said sadly.

He sat down sideways and took her face his hand, looking directly into her eyes.

\- You'll always be my pride, Mo - he assured. - I do not care what others say and think about you. I have not been proud of you because you had stay a Queen. I was and I will be proud of you as long as you are yourself. I instilled in you all the old values, because I saw that you respect them. Even if others laugh at them now.

\- But it's our history, our heritage. They should be respected.

\- The war very changed many Wraith. What have committed to us Lanteans and humans... well, left in their hearts only bitterness and anger... and they passed it on to future generations... That's why enjoy me so much, what you are, Mo... And this is why I'm proud of you - he said and kissed her gently on the forehead.

She smiled and then hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. He hugged her to him. They sat there a long time.

\- Who will tell her that I am transferring here? - she asked suddenly, with a note of irony.

\- I was hoping that you - he said.

She pulled away from him, throwing he grim look. He grinned.

\- Why me? - she said.

\- You have a better chance of surviving this confrontation - he said.

\- Great... I'll have to come up with something sensible - she muttered with a grimace on his face and leaned back against the wall. - And then hold on to it.

\- You'll be fine... you have in this skilled - he snorted, as a basis.

Again she looked askance at him... and then laid her head on his shoulder.

\- And if at the moment we have to sit here?

He did not answer. He only embraced her arm and drew a cheek to her head.

They sat there for a long time. In silence. Like the good old days when she was little...

Later that day, she went back to the hive mother to tell her about "her" plans.

The Queen was busy, so Mo returned to her quarters to pack their belongings.

Empty trunks were already waiting for her. So, slowly she began to fill them with clothes, books and all of her treasures. Even she did not realize how many "souvenirs" she collected a through all these years, she thought with amusement, putting the last things.

Finally, she closed her trunks and sat down at the desk, starting to play with hair brush.

Pensive, she did not even notice when the Queen went to her room.

She stood behind her and took brush in hand.

\- You still have it? - she asked.

Moonlight looked at her and smiled gently.

\- This is my first FEMALE gift from you - she recalled with nostalgia.

\- You are too sentimental she stated coldly. - Once you liked as I combed your hair - said Nightwind and began gently brushed her daughter hair. - Reportedly you decide to move to hive your father.

\- Yes... I must something to do, and there is a lot of work... it's a flying scrap - she scoffed.

The Queen smiled corner of her mouth.

\- I've decided, that I'll make of this hive research unit - she said. - I thought, that you will feel comfortable there.

Mo looked at her.

\- You're not mad?

\- I am not. You put it very well: you should do something. And there are plenty of things that you like... So... As you see, that in this matter we both agree... Exceptionally - she said with a sneer. - At least once you'll listen to me - she added.

The girl smiled.

\- I always listen to you, mother... But not always I agree with you - she said.

\- And that from a child - she said. - And that's the problem - she said and turned her back to herself, back to brushing her hair. - You always had to stand your ground.

\- Father always says that I have this after you - she snorted.

The Queen stretched tighter brush through her hair and she moaned in pain, but then she smiled wickedly to herself. For a long moment she sat quietly, and finally she said:

\- I wonder...

\- As always - the Queen said ironically.

But she ignored her attention.

\- Is it will not be suspicious, that the research unit command intelligence officer and not science?

\- This is for safety.

\- Whose? Research unit or intelligence officer?

The Queen again strongly stretched brush through her hair, so Mo moaned again... amused at the same time the reaction of the mother.

\- You sit calmly - reminded her Nightwind… **"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ** _Various rules_** **.**

 **T** he insistent door chime snatched her from sleep.

She ignored it.

She had the feeling that she just fell asleep and she did not have slightest desire to get up.

And when the sound does not fall silent, she gripped the pillow over her head, growling under breath.

On the corridor colonel Sheppard has also started to irritate.

\- Maybe she still sleeping? - Beckett calmly suggested.

\- This bell would wake the dead - he said.

\- She Surely escaped - Ronon growled and reached for his gun.

\- Easy, big guy... first, we try the old way - said John and pulled the cover panel to look at the crystals hidden under control.

The Wraith female in the room looked finally after the next ringing tone. She wanted to open them telepathically... but she forgot, that she is no longer on hive.

\- Damn - she said, and dragged herself out of bed to scamper to the door.

She touched hand the control panel at the same time, when the other side of the door Sheppard was switched crystals in the right combination.

-... We can not just go in there - Carson ended his speech, pointing to the door. - And what if she's... - he paused, realizing that Moonlight stand stands on the threshold.- ...unclothed - he finished, looking at her with wide eyes.

She wore a white, large T-shirt, which he gave her yesterday, and her long, slightly curly hair was now slightly disheveled.

All three intently to eye her up and down. She stood in front of them, supported by the waist with one hand and looked very sleepy eyes... and not very pleasant expression on her face.

\- Are you crazy or what? - she snapped, irritably. - You have someone military maneuvers in the morning?

\- It's ten o'clock in the morning, my dear - said Carson.

\- Really? - She was surprised. - It seemed to me, that I just fell asleep... I always have trouble sleeping in a new place - she said.

\- Ronon has alleged, that you ran away - Beckett said, and snorted. She again looked at him grimly. - I'm sorry, but you look so funny.

\- I told you she's weird - Sheppard said, also could not help but laugh.

Even Dex screwed up his face in a slight smile.

\- I'm sorry, but I do not sleep in uniform, standing up, and in full accoutrements and make-up - she snapped and went back on bed, lying down and sliding on herself blanket. - And that would be enough when it comes to holidays - she muttered under her breath.

Colonel went inside first.

\- I'm sorry, but that's not holiday resort... You are here for a specific purpose.

\- Thanks for reminding me - she said.

The man folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head slightly.

\- Are you sure you're Wraith? - he asked ironically.

She looked at him grimly.

\- If I will break you now every bone, it will be sufficient proof? - she drawled mockingly through her teeth.

He smiled slightly.

\- You have ten minutes... Doc will wait for you at the door. You have a lot of work in the lab today.

\- Maybe we let her sleep if... - Beckett began.

\- It's no need. I'll be ready - she cut him off calmly and stood up, moved to the bathroom.

They led her they look, and as soon as the door slid shut of her, the doctor looked pointedly at the colonel.

\- What? - he asked.

\- Full warm hospitality - summed up doctor and went out into the corridor.

\- She's not here on vacation - said officer, leaving behind him and closed the door.

\- This does not mean that we can not be at least a little hospitality.

\- This is not a holiday resort - he repeat. - She is here to do one thing, and then she is let to hell.

\- It's like we'll treat her?

Sheppard raised his eyebrow slightly.

\- Normally this Wraith treated us, so why would we be indebted to them?

\- You wanted to say, that Todd us so usually treat - he corrected him sharply.

\- It's the same thing.

Beckett shook his head, grimacing mouth to express disapproval.

\- I never thought I'd see such a view - Ronon suddenly snorted.

The two men looked at him. Sheppard grinned.

\- Next time I will take photo camera - he said. - It will be a hit in this galaxy. A title this photo: Wraith Queen in the morning - he depicted this a flourish hand, when suddenly the door opened again. He looked surprised at the Mo. - You're fast.

\- I do not makeup, like you, colonel, so it not takes me a hours - she talk back, stringing just her hair large buckle on the back of the head. - Shall we?

\- This way - he his hand gestured way.

She moved ahead.

Colonel looked at her intently.

She wore a dress that emphasized all her shapes. Graphite pants are made of a thick material resembling him a suede and decorated on the sides of the black leather with straps interlaced by small metal clasps. Whereas leather jacket had inserts of the same material as the pants. She was still unbuttoned, revealing what she was underneath - good sticking to her body black shirt. Whole complemented high leather boots adorned the front of the straps and buckles on the outside.

He did not think, that he ever it will say, but she was the sexiest female Wraith what he saw, he thought.

Moonlight smiled wickedly to himself, stopping in front of the transporter and looked him straight in the eye.

\- My tattoos you also want the watch up close, colonel? - she scoffed.

He stopped, but he tried to get out of this with his face, pretending to be laid-back.

\- I do not need to… I saw enough already - he talk back.

She smiled corner of her mouth and walked into the small room.

Beam transport moved their in the clinic area.

Bustling there already people, watched with interest the new arrivals, and more specifically on escort through them young woman.

She watched intently while the rooms - these much more interested her than people.

\- We can start from a full scan? - Beckett suggested. - And we retrieve some blood samples for preliminary analysis. What do you think? - he asked.

Mo shrugged her shoulders, looking around.

\- Can be to me.

\- OK - he said slowly, folding his hands as if to clap. - Then let's get started... Luke, please prepare the scanner - turned to his assistant.

He nodded and walked over to the machine. Beckett looked at the men.

\- You do not have to be here, colonel - he assured.

\- I will prefer safe than sorry - he said. - At the moment we are free, so we'll have an eye on her... just in case.

\- And what would happen? - almost snorted doctor.

\- Wraith is a Wraith... No matter how is behaves - summed Ronon, standing broad cross-arms on his chest.

\- Well, yes - said doctor and went to the medical scanners. - We once met a young female Wraith. Her ship crashed when she was little and raised her human. Her name was Elia... You said that Mia is the name of your babysitter. I did not think that the Wraith using people as such.

\- From that we have, among other things, worshippers - she said calmly.

Suddenly growled in her stomach. The doctor looked at her.

\- I'm sorry, I did not think that you'll be hungry - he said. - I'll ask someone to bring you something to eat...

\- I already did - said the unexpectedly familiar female voice. Moonlight looked at her. Lineth smiled. - Hello again - she said and nodded her head slightly, putting a tray of food at a nearby table.

\- Greetings - Wraith female said with the same gesture.

\- Lineth brought you some clothes - said Carson.

\- I thought it might be useful if you have to spend some time here - she said the woman.

\- You did not have to...

\- It's my sister. You are of similar build, so it should suit you. For me they are a little... too narrow - she

chuckled lightly. - They are almost new.

\- And what about this your sister?

\- These will not need her anymore... She died of Hoffan plague - Lineth explained.

Moonlight looked at her.

To the surprise of a woman on her face appeared compassion... And then she walked over to her.

\- Your sadness is my sadness - she said gravely, bowing head slightly and placing right hand on her own heart, and the left pulling towards women.

She looked at her surprised... And then she smiled gently.

\- Thank you - she almost whispered. - It's kind of you... I did not think you have some mourning rituals.

\- This is a very old custom. Even before the war with Lanteans - she said. -... Just like revealing his own name to the person who was the Wraith exceptional kindness - she said with a slight smile.

\- She told you her name? - interjected surprised Sheppard, pointing to the Wraith his finger.

But the woman only looked at him angle an eye.

\- Since yesterday, I was wondering why you did it - she went on calmly talking.

\- Why you do not tell us? - colonel turned to Mo, but she also ignored him.

\- I know. This thought constantly bothering your mind so much, that it is involuntary for me... heard - she explained. - And as I said, is a very old custom. I did it, because you did not have to take me under your roof. You could tell another who I am and it would be completely understandable... But you did not do this, offering me your help and hospitality... Although I am the Wraith.

\- I want to be a doctor, like Carson, and earthly doctors have a lovely habit take an oath, that they would be help anyone in need. No matter human either Wraith... It was my first test in this direction.

\- But you have not yet made this oath - Moonlight noted.

\- I do not.

Wraith female nodded her head slightly, with smiling.

\- That's why I said you my name.

\- I also did not file such oath - again John interjected.

Mo looked at him quizzically.

\- I have tell you my name, although yesterday you was aiming to me from your weapons, colonel Sheppard? - she scoffed.

\- Such a small military instinct... Besides, you did the same thing - he said.

\- Such a small Wraith instinct - she talk back.

\- Your names are a big secret or something? You are ashamed of them? - he snorted, folding his arms across his chest, pleased with himself.

\- As it happens, colonel, that she has a very beautiful name - Lineth interjected calmly.

The man did not answer. He did not know what.

He was upset that he missed this message.

Since they are here, he wondered about the reason for the Wraith hide from people their names. After six years in the Pegasus galaxy, he did not know even one. Even Todd did not tell him anything. And after such a long collaboration he could finally do it, he thought irritably.

Moonlight smiled corner of her mouth, amused.

Only then did colonel realized that she probably receives his thoughts.

\- You not dig in my head - he warned her.

\- I do not dig... You think too loud - she talk back and went to bed medical scanners.

\- How can a thinking too loud? - he said.

\- Too intense - she explained. - And I will answer on your question: with regard to the way in which my race treats people, it is believed that you do not deserve on this, to get to know our names. If any Wraith betray you his name, it means, that he has ceased to be regarded you as a meal, and began to taken you seriously... as a friend.

\- I guessed it - he said. - Aside from the issue of friendship - he said, gesturing.

\- It was just such a comparison - she said and looked at Beckett. - What do I do?

\- Luke take your blood, and I'll finish setting bio-scanners - Carson said.

A young man walked up to her with an air syringe.

She clearly sensed his nervousness. He had never met the Wraith, and what he heard caused in him stress.

\- Take your clothes off - he said.

She looked at him.

He opened his eyes wide. He realized, that probably was obvious blunder.

\- I mean, just a jacket - he added quickly, even more starting to get nervous.

Still looking at him, she took it slowly.

The man pulled a syringe into her arm, but his hands were shaking too much, to he was able to take a blood sample.

\- Give it to me - said suddenly doctor Keller and received from him device. She looked up with a little amusement on the female Wraith. - You're stressing our personnel - she joked.

\- I had no such intention.

A woman put syringe into her arm. Transparent container quickly filled with blood. Then she looked at Carson.

\- You can already lay - he said, pointing to the bed bio-scanner. - It will not take long.

Moonlight performed his command. The doctor started the machine. The radius of the energy began to move slowly along her body, while creating the virtual image.

\- The patient is a Wraith female... Height: 70 inches... Weight: 121 pounds... Age:...

Beckett paused and looked at the Mo.

\- 236 years - she finished.

.

.

 **S** unblaze took a piece of metal in his hand, crouching at the wreckage of a fighter.

The machine almost completely burned down, but he did not believe in providing the local people that the pilot did not survive. He knew too well Mo and her piloting skills, to give out for it. He was sure that she could escape.

Maybe these people just did not know it and found that she died, he thought, and got up, looking in the direction of the little town.

The road to the gate was not long, but enough that she had time set the autopilot and transport the beam before the buildings... or just behind them. It was night, so she could do this unnoticed by the natives.

He threw metal, angry, and moved back to his fighter.

He was so close... and again he lost the trail.

He had no idea where she could go. Her father very well trained her in covering tracks. She was would his worthy successor, he thought, leaping nimbly to the fighter. He closed the cockpit cover and started the machine. This raised a little above the ground and then flew toward the gate, flying over the town.

When they met more than thirteen years ago, he was in trouble…

…He went on lonely patrol on one of their major feeding grounds. The planet's name was Sateda. Its inhabitants are rapidly developed, so every now and then they checked to be sure at what stage of development they are just... then no one would have imagined, that in such a short time, these people can reach such a high level of technological development.

His fighter was hit with a rocket launcher. The engine was burning furiously, and growing up in front of him mountains, quickly approaching…

.

 **"…"J** ump" said suddenly voice in his mind.

At first he thought it was a suicidal idea, but the voice spoke again.

"I say, jump... I got picked you a beam... Unless, that you personally prefer to kiss these mountains."

He hesitated, but when he looked ahead, he realized it was his only way out.

Headset completely refused to obey.

So he opened the cockpit. Strong gust of wind flapped his long hair braided into thin dreadlocks. He glanced down. The fighter was flying really fast. And then in front of him, on rocky slopes... and he jumped.

Wind roared in his ears, but the sound of an explosion and so came to him. He glanced to the side, on a large cloud of fire, and then in down, at the ground approaching...

And suddenly everything was gone...

It seemed to him, that it is only for a moment, but he knew very well, that he could spend eternity in the buffer.

He fell to the ground in a position in which the transport beam swept him from falling.

Here, however, the surface was not rocky. He was on the edge of the forest, in a small clearing.

He got up, happy and brushed off, he looked around, searching for his savior, when he saw her - she was based on her fighter, with arms folded on her chest, and on her lips painted a sneer.

He immediately stood up and nodded his head formally.

\- You're a quite good pilot - said. - You maintained your fighter for a large portion of the road.

\- Thank you... Milady.

She smiled and pushed her back from the hull fighter, moving in his direction.

He looked at her intently.

She was lower than him, slim atypical like on Wraith skin color. Her long, dark-brown hair was tied in a fancy bun, and green eyes staring at him. Her silhouette emphasized the narrow pants and extending the knee coat.

\- I'm not a Queen, you do not have to bow to me... Treat me like any other Wraith - she said.

His darting eyes looked at her uncertainly.

\- I do not understand.

She raised her right hand. His eyes widened in disbelief.

\- Because of some... defect... I'll never be Queen. So I'm going this same, as any other Wraith - she explained calmly.

He looked at her.

\- How... How is that possible?

\- Rare genetic mutation... Such as I called _Protheu_.

\- I've never heard of such a thing.

\- Because it is not something that the rest of the Wraith want to brag - she said with slight amusement.

\- You're like a... human?

She shook her head from side to side, thoughtfully.

\- More something in between, simplifying - she said. - I eat like humans, but my regenerative abilities are very similar to your... But I'll live, at most, a few hundred years… Or at least, so far it was… Studies have found that I am more resilient than mine... predecessors. Someone consider it's because I'm female. Our bodies are stronger.

He wanted to say something, when suddenly from behind a opposite line of trees, the bolt came out, hitting her fighter.

He pulled her along the ground just a moment before.

A cloud of fire flashed right over them.

They looked toward the wreck.

\- Damn. My favorite fighter - she said.

Through the flames they saw how from behind the trees forward human soldiers.

They quickly got up a out of the ground and moved in toward the woods… **"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ** _Sateda fall - part 1_** **.**

 **"-…F** aster! - Moonlight threw, running as strength.

Several bolts with the soldiers guns hit in the trunks of trees, between which they maneuver, trying to avoid them.

And suddenly the road ended. They stopped abruptly, waving his arms to keep balance. They stood on the edge of a high escarpment, the bottom of which flowed wild river. They looked each other. They ran faster than men, but still had on them too much advantage.

Mo looked around, but she no saw other way out. For a moment she looked carefully examined the other side - was less uniform than that, for which they stand. Many rock shelf were at different heights. But one of them, the most extensive, was at the same level as they were. The above was just sticking out the side of big rock.

\- We jump - she said.

\- To river?

\- No, on the other side - she gestured head.

\- Are you crazy? It's too far. We can not do it.

\- We can do... Take a running start and hard to knock out - she threw, gave him a wink, and then stepped back a few feet.

For a brief moment she preparing to run, and then she took a deep breath and jumped up. Sunblaze watched with disbelief as she rushes to the edge, and the last time she jumps out up. For a few seconds she glided in the air, waving her arms and legs as if it would help her fly away. And then she started to fall down.

She was struck the belly of the rocky shore, trying to catch anything, but she began to slide down. He almost held his breath, eyes of imagination seeing as she fall down into the river, when suddenly she stopped. He strained eyes. Mo was holding her fingertips firmly protruding piece of rock, pulling slowly. He breathed a sigh of relief, when the larger part of her body already lay on the ground safely, not pull in down their own weight.

Then she got up and looked at him.

\- Now you! - she shouted. - Undress your coat, because will be only disturb! Wrap it with a rock and flip here! - she waved her hand.

He nodded and quickly found a enough big rock, to do as she said. He swung and threw it. Coat fell next to her. She held him to not rolled into the river.

\- Jump!... Just take a good running start!

He still was not convinced to this idea, but sounds approaching humans not give him a choice. Besides, he trusted her, when she told him to jump out of the fighter, so, what this time he has to lose... except his life... again.

He positioned himself in the place where she started, took a deep breath and... when he just wanted to move, one of the bolts hit his thigh. He growled in pain and fell to the ground.

He looked at the female. She walked to the edge. On her face was anxious. She wanted to help him, but she was already on the other side... and from the trees just emerged human soldiers... She moved into their her eyes, snarled under his breath... and then fled into the woods.

He watched with disbelief as she disappear between trees.

He could not believe that she left him.

He looked at the humans and growled a warning, trying to get up.

They just stopped. They were clearly pleased overlooking the wounded Wraith, smiling contemptuously.

\- Look what we have here - one of them sneered. - Wounded predator.

\- Carefully - added a second, when they began to surround him.

There were three of them.

Sunblaze stepped back, but the only way left to him, what would jump down to the river, full of boulders. He growled again, and prepared to fight. There were only three, he thought. So he had a good chance. It's just humans, and he is a Wraith... The humans armed with guns and knives... He was already dead.

Trying to preserve the remnants of the dignity of the Wraith, he measured their grim eyes, snarling. But they only smiled maliciously, cautiously approaching more and more.

Somewhere behind him, he heard silent sound of someone's feet running the rock. Unwittingly he looked in that direction. On the highest rock appeared just figure in a short black coat. The four of them watched with disbelief as she strikes up to soar high above the forest canyon.

The female landed right next to one of the soldiers, hitting him on the way her shoulder. Both fallen. He fell hard on his back, gasping for breath, but she gracefully rolled over her shoulder and stopped a bit further. For a moment she squat, to reach for something in her shoes. Then she jumped up, and started with impetus towards the central soldier.

Metal stick, which she held in her hands, lengthened. She was struck him with one of them, but he could block her blow his rifle, wrestling with her. She glanced quickly over her shoulder for the eye, when to her ears reached sound loading rifle. She grabbed for the gun the soldier and pulled, to cover him. Before the third soldier realized what she had done, the bolt fired from the barrel, hitting straight into the chest of his companion.

He opened his eyes wide, realizing what he had done... and what will happen soon. Keeping with soldier's body as a shield, Mo raised his rifle and pointed. The bolt pierced the thigh of the third soldier. He screamed with pain and fell to the ground.

The first of the soldiers got up and was also carrying his gun. Female Wraith turned to him, still hiding behind a dead man.

\- Take him gun - she instructed, gesturing head sentenced to wounded man.

Sunblaze moved slowly, limping. He saw the soldier lying on the ground reaching for the rifle, but his hand suddenly froze, even though he had a gun right in front of him. The pilot looked at the young female. She had to control his mind, he thought. He had never seen anything like it.

Targeting all the time in the direction of the last man, Moonlight moves in parallel with a young Wraith, shielding him from a possible shot. Sunblaze growled a warning to lying on the ground and raised his gun. Only then Mo freed him from telepathic bond. She breathed deeply. It was evident that it was not as easy for her as it seemed.

\- You can not escape here alive - said contemptuously standing soldier. - Gates are at the center of our capital city. They'll kill you.

\- That's our concern - she said calmly, with a sarcastic smile. - Drop the gun.

\- Why? And so you will devour me.

\- I'm not hungry, and to him remained still your friend... so you have some chance of survival.

\- Are you crazy? He shall report to the rest - threw Sunblaze.

\- It's already probably all know. There's no way that they were the same ones who hit your fighter... It's a completely different team.

He hesitated. She was right, he thought. His fighter was hit far away. No human would not have reached here so quickly, and he did not see their flying machines.

\- What's gonna be? - she asked the soldier. - We just stand, or you throw a weapon and you save your life?

The man thought for a moment, glancing at her once, and once for his companion... and then threw the gun in front of him.

\- Kasdek? - exclaimed with disbelief of his wounded comrade.

But he does not answer anything. Moonlight smiled.

\- Thank you... He has already started weigh heavily to me - she scoffed and let go of the corpse, keeping his rifle.

Still pointing to the soldier, she walked over to his guns and kicked it away from him. Then she made her lance and hid the shoes.

\- You can go.

\- You let go of him? - said with disbelief Sunblaze.

She looked at him coldly.

\- I promised him - she hissed. - I keep my word... But if you think otherwise, please. Shoot him.

The man hesitated, waiting for what will happen. But the young Wraith just snapped, angry, and turned to the lying soldier.

He opened his eyes wide, and tried to run away, but the wound would not let him. He tried to crawl away, calling a friend for help, but the Wraith pressed him to the ground the rifle, quickly turned around, and put his hand to the human chest, starting feed on of him.

Moonlight turned.

She did not like the view.

She looked at the last survivor.

\- You want to look how he is slowly dying? - she asked.

The man looked at her. He was also surprised and horrified by what he seen. The first time he saw the Wraith feed on man... and he did not understand why the female turned her back, with a grimace on her face. However, he do not discuss with her on this. He just turned on his heel and ran, quickly disappeared among the trees.

Mo looked at fighter pilot. He just finished his... meal. Then he stood up, satisfied. Now the wound is not bothering him anymore.

\- Can we go? - she said, passing him.

He looked after her and caught her.

\- You're strange.

\- This is a professional opinion? - she scoffed under her breath.

He smiled corner of his mouth

\- I am Sunblaze, of the Clan Silverdracon - he introduced himself.

\- In your dreams - she snorted. - I met Sunblaze. First, he did not look like you, and secondly, he's dead.

\- I know... He was my father - he said. - He died a week before my Eulerus, so I decided to take his name.

Sneer on her face immediately disappeared. She stopped.

\- I'm sorry - she said, and she nodded head. - Your sad is my sad - she said gravely.

He smiled slightly.

\- You practice the old customs, like my father - he said.

\- My father was also an intelligence officer of the Council. I think most of them are practicing it - she said, and she added immediately: - I am Mo.

\- Mo?! - Wraith snorted. - This is your name?!

She stopped and gave him a grim look.

\- Something you do not like? - she snapped, pulling at to him.

\- No... Just... You know... Its kind funny - he added a little apprehension.

\- It short for Moonlight, genius - she said and walked away.

\- This is a very pretty name - he said, and caught up with her again. - And Clan?

\- Nightwatchers.

\- Uuuu, Clan related with the Grey Council... no bad.

Again she looked at him uncomfortable, but this time he ignored it. He was in a very good mood and he was not going to spoil it himself.

\- How long you are such?... Well, you know... - he shook his hand.

\- What, you want to write my biography?.

\- Why are you angry? - he asked.

She stopped again, this time suddenly, so he had to turn back.

\- For your lingering unnecessarily killed two humans, and you're stupid asking me why I'm angry? In addition, our Clan will be now be wondering why we do not go back and will send a hive here... and probably this end up with a great feasting - she ended with irony.

He snorted, amused.

\- It's just humans. Why are they so worried about?... Besides, that's why I'm here. I had to see how far they are developed.

\- Well, it turned out badly you - now she scoffed.

He growled, angry. She ignored him and walked on.

\- I do not understand. You are Wraith. From where this sympathy for the humans? Because of this, that you can not feed on? - he continued, but Moonlight only smiled. - What's so funny?

\- The fact that you called me WRAITH... Most of the Wraith, when they find out who I am, defines me as THIS or _Protheu_. They treat me more like a worshipper.

\- Apparently they're idiots - he said, and she looked at him in surprise. He grabbed her arm and stopped. - Listen to me. For me it does not matter... what do you eat. You were born Wraith, so you're Wraith. Simple... Anyway, today you have proven me this a couple of times... This jump... WOW... It was amazing - he said excitedly. - I would never have decided on something like that... And use the rock to return was brilliant.

She cocked her head slightly, looking at him intently, then smiled slightly.

\- You're strange - she summed up and moved on.

\- This is professional opinion?! - he said with a hint of irony and caught up with her. - What you're doing here? This is not areas your Clan.

\- I was going to visit someone.

\- The humans? - he surprised, and just said, seeing her gloomy look. - I ask, because it is rather unusual, as the Wraith.

\- This is family my human Keeper. She returned to the Sateda some fifty years ago... Sometimes I check what's going on with them.

\- And they just accept you?

\- No… And they do not know, that I am arrives here... Mia husband... um, how to say?... Not very like me - she smiled wryly. - How for all her past relating with the Wraith. The last time they saw me, when Mia died - she said sadly.

\- She must have meant a lot to you.

She did not answer. Only nimbly jumped from stone to stone a small mountain stream. For a long moment they both were silent.

They just arrived at the crossroads, and the young Wraith turned left when he realized that the female goes in the opposite direction.

\- You do not have to go to the city. I know another way to back - he said.

She looked at him and smiled suddenly corner of his mouth.

\- Back Gate?

\- Do you know about them? - he surprised and immediately added: -...Yes, your father - he said.

\- You go. I have to do something - she said, moving.

\- You go to these humans? This is crazy. Surely they already prepare the defense.

\- I have to warn them - she said, without stopping.

He caught up and grabbed her by the arm, turning facing each other.

\- You out of your mind... I will not let you in there.

\- I am going. You can come back - she said firmly.

For a moment they looked into each others eyes. Finally, a young Wraith sighed and let go of her.

\- Alright. I'll go with you - he said.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned on her heel.

\- No one is forcing you.

\- Somehow the vision of confrontation with your mother, when they kill you, not suits me - he muttered.

She smiled sarcastically under her breath.

They went to the city a few hours, try to avoid the main roads of the forest. Sunblaze inquired with curiosity about what Mo doing on hive, about her father and her relationship with his father. She answered him calmly to all these questions, but he saw that her thoughts wander elsewhere.

It was almost dark when they reached the place. City lights could be seen from afar. Everywhere was spinning the army - as he thought, Sateda already was preparing for defense. It will be a miracle if they do not get caught, he thought.

\- Their house is on the outskirts of the city - said Moonlight, when they observed the vicinity of a small hill. - We enter them in groves - she pointed out the vast expanse of trees.

\- Even a nice place on my grave - he said teasingly.

\- As I said, you do not have to go. This is none of your business.

\- You're kidding! I do not miss the action - he said. - How the spy stories of my father - he added with a grin.

\- I see that narrate the story to their children is a tradition among intelligence officers - she snorted and stood up, moving on.

Sunblaze glanced again at the city and caught up with her... **"**

.

 **…H** e smiled under his breath at the memory of that day. Fly into the hive hangar, he wondered how went to their lives, if on then forest path any of them went their own way. And if he had not insisted on later to begin the service on Skyfall hive.

Sunblaze set his darts on one of the platforms and headed for the bridge.

The room was very unusual, as on Wraith hiveships. All control panels are located on the sides and in the middle stood a tall seat for the Commander. Towered over it four arches, and on the right side was positioned a small, handy panel.

Similar arrangement of equipment were most ships famous them races, and what he learned from Mo, Wraith ships before the war. And it was her idea to go back to that...

Anyway, the whole ship was very unusual. Ever since her mother died at the hands of humans, they were on our own. And as a scientific entity, held in his memory banks knowledge of many different civilizations... and now they started to implement them in their hive.

Most of the Wraith on board did not have nothing against mixing different technologies - they were scientists, so answer them the idea.

They had no such qualms, how other hives, to keep "clean technology". Times have changed, and it very much. It was necessary to begin to make changes in the ongoing mentality for thousands of years. And they, as outcasts, they could not afford to waste such knowledge.

Sitting in a Commander chair Stardrift glanced over his shoulder at the young Wraith.

\- You can't sleep? - Sunblaze snorted.

\- Someone has to work wish someone could sleep - cut, although the tone of his voice did not indicate that it was a joke. - You're already bored searching?

\- I found the wreck of her fighter...

He did not finish. Navigation officer looked at him sharply. On his face there was a mixture of fear and panic. Sunblaze the first time saw that this Wraith took over with what has happened with Mo.

\- Take it easy. There was no body - he calmed him. - She had to eject before... I understand that Skall... I mean, Commander, asleep?

Navigation officer clearly relaxed on the message and went back to his job. Sunblaze smiled to himself.

\- Yes - he said.

\- Then I'm going to take a nap. I'll talk to him this morning. I will not upset him now what I found out.

\- What's that?

\- Oh, nothing... From a reliable source I know who shoot down Mo fighter.

Stardrift looked at him with mild interest.

\- Starburst fighters - said a young Wraith.

The officer raised his eyebrow.

\- Are you sure?... What's that old sneaky Wraith plans again?

\- I do not know… but the message comes from his hive.

Elder Wraith grinned sharply corner of his mouth.

\- I do not even ask about the details of your informant - snorted.

Sunblaze bared to him his teeth, and then turned on his heel.

\- See you - he said, leaving the bridge.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Sateda fall - part 2_** **.**

 **S** unblaze came out of the shower and threw a towel on wet hair. He did not have the forces wipe them. He just fell on the bed, assuming his hands behind your head. Changing the time in each new place tired him, and he had not slept for two days.

But now he could not sleep. Memories from Sateda still hovered at his head. And he did not understand why Moonlight left hive. After all she put in this place so much work, so much him has devoted. It was her house... her new Clan... her family.

Anyway, then he also did not understand why she was risking her life for a few humans...

.

 **"…S** neaking furtively between the trees, they finally stopped near one of the houses.

It was a small storeys, with white walls and a sloping roof... such country house... on the outskirts of the city.

They hid behind thick tree trunk. In windows still light was on. Mo watched for a moment the movement inside, and then she looked at her new companion.

\- Even in this jacket you look suspicious - she scoffed, peek for clothing, which she found for him on the way...

He smiled at her from under the hood. She shook her head.

\- I'll go first - she said and walked carefully on.

He watched intently her steps and the surrounding area. Someone came the side door of the house next door, but she managed to hide behind a tree. She had to wait a while, until woman lifted something from the ground and returned to the house, and then she moved on.

She stopped a few meters before the back entrance to the house, hiding in the shadows. Then Sunblaze left his hiding place, to join her soon. He was just a meter behind her, when suddenly the door opened and in the threshold stood a grew man. Light coming from the inside too blinded a young Wraith, that he was able to see something more.

He froze.

\- Are you alone? - Mo said, not going out of the shadows.

\- Just me and Alyana - man said.

Only then female Wraith came to light. Still hiding in the shadows, Sunblaze came closer.

\- Nice to see you again - she said softly.

\- You, too... It's been so many years that I began to wonder if you're still alive.

She smiled corner of her mouth.

\- As you can see, they still devoured me not - snorted.

\- Why did you come now? - he was worried. - The streets are full of army. It's dangerous.

\- You have to run, Kervis... in the mountains - she gestured head.

The man was silent for a moment.

\- So, it's time. They flow to feed - he said. - Two hundred years ago, my mother and her daughter miraculously escaped this fate... Now the circle closes.

Moonlight wanted to say something, but in the threshold of the house there was a woman. She was of medium height, relatively thin, with long blond hair pinned in a braid.

\- That's why there are so many army on the street? - she asked. - Getting ready for the invasion? How do they know?

\- They shot down us.

\- You? - growled the man.

Young female glanced over his shoulder, and from the shadows emerged a tall figure, pulling his hood. At the sight of Wraith, woman stepped back in horror on her face. Kervis wanted took a step forward, when suddenly his attention was caught passing street armored car and staring into the darkness of the light reflector. Clearly they were looking for something... or rather someone.

Mo and Sunblaze retreated behind a tree.

\- When it starts, you run away into the mountains - she said. - Where I was meting with your mother... Take only the bare essentials.

\- Will you be there? - he asked, but no one answered him. - Mo?

He strained his eyes. Something loomed in the darkness, some shapes.

Two young Wraith quickly left the area buildings, coming back up the hill. This time they ran. The army was too close, so they could afford to walk. When they slowed, Sunblaze grab Mo from her arm.

\- You want them move by Back Gates? - he said, although in his voice could feel the touch of reply.

\- During the attack the main gate will be open all the time, so no one will influence these activation.

\- It's still dangerous. Do you want to risk it because of two humans?

\- He's my friend. I've known him for years - she snapped, and then became sad. - I promised his mother that in the event of an attack I pull him out - she said calmly.

He let go of her.

\- Your commitment to this woman's strange - he said. - I also had a babysitter, but you treat her like your own mother.

\- Because in a someone sense, she was her for me - she said and walked away. - It's me she went to my mother's hive. If not she, I'd have been dead for two hundred years... It was not long after the last air raid on Sateda...

Sunblaze step equalized with her, listening to her stories of interest. They had before them an hours back, and two more to get to the gate: practically all night fast walk.

And so it was.

They came to the place just before dawn.

Gates were hidden in a mountain cave, behind a holographic wall through which they can move only Wraith. For humans it was just a rock. It was a safeguard against possible prying eyes.

Gates was the old generation, so each time tries connect to the planet, subspace tunnel was redirected to those in the city... unless someone has sent the code. Then the output ended up here.

\- I suppose that your hive is nearby. Try to select an address - she said, standing before the DHD. - I do not understand why they did not evacuate the planet? After all, they have no chance. More advanced civilizations fell.

\- This is proud nation - he said, and began to select the address.

Circles on the gate began to rotate, and clip lock in place the appropriate symbols.

\- This pride will lead them to destruction - she said.

He smiled, amused by her concern for the fate of the humans.

The tunnel becomes active, shooting in front of a stream of energy.

\- Ladies first - he joked, pointing the way.

She only smiled and walked.

Out the other side ended up in a small gate room... with drones holding guns targeted at them. She stopped abruptly just behind the gate, so that Sunblaze fell on her. He was about to say something, when suddenly he saw the soldiers.

\- Take it easy - he said, spreading his arms. - She's with me.

Drones left arms and parted, letting them go.

\- I'll take you to my mother - he said, when they went out into the corridor. - Although she may not be delighted your presence.

\- Gently speaking - she snorted.

\- You are my guest, so they can't do anything to you - he said. - About the rest of we will be worry later.

\- Why are you helping me? - she asked suddenly, with seriousness, when they stopped in front of the transporter room.

He did not answer right away. He opened the first door and chose the appropriate level. Beam moved them in the appropriate place.

\- And why you helped me? - he asked, when he came out into the corridor. - You could leave me in both the fighter and the ravine. No one would even know you were there.

\- Anyone with even a little bit of honor that he was doing - she said if it was an obvious thing.

He stopped a few feet in front of the door of the royal chamber.

\- You have, therefore, the answer to your question - he said with a slight smile. - After one day, I know more about you and trust you more than I could say the same for many a Wraith on that hive... Honestly? I have long noticed that belong to the Clan will not make that, if necessary, they will take care of you... You helped quite a stranger Wraith risk that you can be accused of intrusion into our feeding ground. So now I have an opportunity to repay the same.

She smiled gently. She was very human, when she did, he thought. In her eyes could not see an ounce of stubbornness and pride Wraith Queens... He liked when she was just smiling.

\- Thank you - she said, and nodded her head slightly, putting hand on her chest.

\- The pleasure is all mine - he said with a sneer, performing the same gesture.

He wanted to add something, when the door of the room opened and in the threshold stood the Wraith

Officer. His long, thin dreadlocks were tied casually with the back of his head, and double small beard a silver ring. His right cheek was adorned with a tattoo. Instead coat he wore only a vest.

\- She is waiting, Sunblaze - he snapped.

Young Wraith smiled to himself, walking over to him.

\- This is my always a bit hyperactive, older half-brother: Silverblast - he said. .

Mo formally nodded his head, but he only gave her eyes and turned on his heel, walked into the room. They followed him. On the throne already sat the Queen, dressed in a black coat revealing her shoulders. Looked more like a dress, thought a young female. Her long, silver hair falling freely, and on both sides of her face at the height of eyes it showed the same small tattoo.

She looked haughtily at newcomers.

\- Why do you bring her here? - she demanded answers.

\- She saved my life... twice.

\- Apparently, about twice too much - she growled and stood up, walking over to them to carefully look at the Mo. - Again you cause trouble? Just like your father - she said, looking at his son.

Moonlight smiled to herself - she can't hide the amusement.

\- What's so funny, girl?

\- My mother always repeats the same thing about me - she said, still amused.

\- Apparently, having offspring with an intelligence officer is a bad idea - Queen harshly summed up, and started circling her.- So, you are a Moonlight... Faulty Nightwind daughter.

Young female growled softly at her words, which amused a little Queen. She pulled his face to hers.

\- So you have a bit of character Wraith - she said sarcastically. - I heard that you're weak as a human.

\- Listening to gossip is not the best way to know the truth - she hissed through his teeth.

Queen for a moment looked at her searchingly, then returned to her throne.

\- You probably know who I am. Your mother and grandmother always pay a lot of importance to provide knowledge to their offspring about other Clans.

\- Yes, My Lady. You are Silverlight, first daughter Silverfrost, who sat in the Grey Council. She died at the end of the war with Lanteans, during the siege of their city... You were born before the war, as the Third Generation… I shall to continue?

Queen smiled of the corner of his mouth.

\- Enough... What are you doing here, _Protheu_? - her tone was imperious again.

\- I had to meet with someone on this planet. They blew me far away from the planet and the rest of the way I made the fighter - she said.

\- With someone?

\- With my informer - she said reluctantly.

She lied, so she had to make the Queen believe in this lie.

\- Just here? The day before harvest?

\- This is strange feeding ground. No one have suspected that I choose them to the meeting... And I did not know, that you plan to feeding... My informant was just around. It was randomly selected location... Truth be told if not your son, Lady, everything would go smoothly - she added, glancing uncomfortably corner of his eye at the young Wraith.

\- What is supposed to be the information? - Queen inquired.

Moonlight was silent for a moment, then shrugged her shoulders indifferently.

\- Nothing in particular. Movements of other Clans.

She was not sure, whether the Queen to believe in this story, but now she had to keep her anymore. Besides, she will sooner believe in this, than the truth - that she wanted to visit a human family.

The Queen looked at her again carefully, then said:

\- Because of your mother... and what have you done to my son... especially let you stay here... You will be responsible for her, Sunblaze - she looked at her son. - If she being caught beyond the level of quarters alone, you will answer for it - she almost snapped.

\- Yes, mother - he nodded obediently and bowed slightly.

\- Now get out. I want to talk with my son - she said dryly.

Moonlight bowed down to formally and turned on her heel to leave. Silverblast looked at her intently.

\- You also get out - snapped at him a Queen.

He did not answer. He was not happy with that fact, but he had to leave. The Queen waited until the door shut behind him, and then she looked at her younger son.

\- Do you believe her?

The Wraith was surprised by the question his mother, but Mo did not leave him much choice, he had to pull her farce. He doubted that his mother believed the truth.

\- Yes... we even went to the city to the appointed place, but the informer was no longer there... He had to scare the military. Sated preparing to defend.

\- Yes, I know. You had to go back an hour ago, so we sent two fighters to scout them... They shot down them - she said clearly wrong.

\- I was shot down when I come back with a report on the development of Sateda - he explained. - If she does not... - he preferred not to finish thinking. It depressed him. - Anyway, our suspicions were confirmed. They have attained a high level of growth over the past two hundred years. And their population is very large... It will be a rich harvest - he assured.

\- So get ready for them. We begin in two hours - she said.

\- Yes, mother.

He wanted to go, but she still looked at him haughtily, so he remained in place.

\- You like her, right? - she added with a sneer.

Sunblaze again was a bit surprised by her question.

\- ...Yes - he said hesitantly. - This is bad?

\- I'm just asking - she said as if casually. - She is very pretty, not you think?

\- ...Yes - he still was not certain what she was going.

\- If you want, I can talk to Nightwind about her transfer to this hive - she said with a strange smile.

Young Wraith embarrassed and almost blushed.

\- She is Wraith female. I did not think about her in that way - he said.

\- _Protheu_ never been fully considered by the Wraith... They always were treated more like worshippers... maybe a little bit better. But never on a full rights Wraith. So, such an arrangement would not be nothing... improper - she assured him.

\- But your approach to her is such...

\- Watch out for words - she interrupted him angrily.

\- Why? Explain it to me, mother... It not me treat her as an outcast. Someone worse... She was born Wraith, so she is Wraith. It's not her fault, that she did not pass the changes. From what I know from her about _Protheu_ , is a case of fate. It can't be predict it... And if I were in her place?

\- Do not even talk like this - she snapped, angry.

\- Why not? Each could this happen. She is just a first female... And I think her for friend - he said.

\- This is not your case to change findings the Grey Council - she said dryly.

\- Maybe someone finally had to - he said.

\- Enough! - she screamed. - Next thinker.

He did not answer. He knew that the discussion on this topic does not make sense. He once heard a saying from one of the worshippers: Head of the wall can't beat... and in this case fit perfectly.

He was silent then. He wanted to ask something but did not know how to begin. So he was just looking at her uncertainly.

\- What is it? - Queen noticed his hesitation.

\- In fact, I wanted to ask you something, mother.

\- Say so - she said a little haughtily.

\- About the transfer to another hive.

The Queen seemed to be interested.

\- Which one?

\- This, which is Moonlight.

\- So that's it comes - she said tartly.

\- No. It's not - he protested. - Her Keeper is the Commander there. He is one of the best pilots. He was a student Icestorm. I could have a lot to learn from him...

\- He already not serve the Council - she interrupted him. - He resigned after her father death.

\- I know, but he can teach me a lot...

\- This hive is a research unit - she interrupted dryly. - You want lose your time there?

\- Learning from one of the best officers of the interview I do not consider it a waste of time, mother.

She growled, angry, rising from his throne.

\- Just like your father - she said, walking over to him. - You can not sit in place. Only you these... adventure in mind - she waved her hand.

Sunblaze smiled.

\- Apparently, the mother Mo repeat this all the time about her - he snorted.

\- As I said, apparently having offspring with an intelligence officer is a mistake - she said, annoyed. For a moment she stared at him, then she relaxed. - Do as you think... only after do not say, that I did not warn you. At this hive they are all losers - she hissed.

\- I would rather say, that quite a collection of scientists.

The Queen snapped again, this time warning.

\- You get out… Get ready to harvest - she ordered.

\- Yes, mother - he said obediently, and bowed.

Then he left the room happy.

Mo was waiting for him in the corridor, leaning against the wall with her arms folded across her chest.

He smiled at her broadly.

\- It looks like we will be working together - he said blithely.

She looked at him, frowning brows.

\- What's that?

\- I asked the mother to transfer to your hive.

The female seemed to be surprised.

\- Why? - she snorted. - This is scientific entity. Send down to us...

\- Losers? - he finished for her amusement. - How my mother has put it... I know it's scientific entity. But Skyfall is one of the best intelligence officers. I want to train with him - he added with pride.

\- Oh, that's your point - she said with a slight amusement, pushing back against the wall. - Are you planning a career in an interview? - she scoffed.

\- Maybe - he said with a hint of mystery. - Maybe one day you'll be able to boast that you know me.

\- Rather not admit that I know you - she said with irony.

He grinned to her his sharp teeth.

\- Come, I'll take you to the guest quarters. In two hours we start to harvest.

Amusement on her face suddenly disappeared. He saw it, but he said nothing, moving forward. But he slowed right away, seeing two officers standing nearby. One of them was his half-brother and the other big Wraith, whose top of bald head adorned only long silver hair bun.

\- They stand there all the time and just stare - Mo told him.

Sunblaze face clouded and passed them without a word. He glanced over his shoulder only the corner of his eye, when he turns to the other corridor, and said:

\- The second is Fireblast. Half-brother of my mother... They call him Lord of Wraiths. He supervises a significant amount of our feeding grounds... Unpleasant individual - he said.

\- And so he looks - she said a grim voice.

\- Watch out for him... From the way how he looked at you, should be able to circulate what implied in his head - he hissed.

\- Take it easy. I can take care of myself - she assured.

He smiled slightly.

\- I know. I've seen... But still... Circulating among female worshippers about him not very nice story.

\- Have you worried about me? - she scoffed.

\- You do not want to know what was offered me my mother regarding you - he talk back.

She frowned brows and snapped, which amused him. He laughed.

Moonlight suddenly stopped. She looked as she listening for something.

\- What happened?

\- Hive ship my grandmother - she said.

\- I do not sense anything.

\- It'll be here.

He focused on.

After a while, there's actually something in the range of his senses.

Another hive.

But he was not able to feel anything else. **"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 ** _Ties - part 2_** **.**

 **T** eyla Emmagan came to the laboratory, looking for two main doctors Atlantis.

They stared at one of the monitors, analyzing the research results. They were accompanied by Lineth.

While holding on hands of her son, she walked over to them. They looked at her, interrupting their conversation.

\- There are already some results of her research? - she asked.

\- We just analyze it - said Jennifer. - They seem to be very interesting.

\- This will help us with the retrovirus?

\- I would say that even very - Carson added and switched to a different image. - We pre-compared her DNA from other samples... Preliminary analysis has identified several differences, that may be relevant to our research... For example, those on a protein, that activates the DNA sequence responsible for a change... diet Wraith.

\- Who surprisingly - Keller interjected - her DNA has a more balanced ratio between human and Iratus DNA... which could explain, for example, her more human appearance - she said, looking at the young female.

She was sitting on one of the subsequent tables, watching something on the laptop.

\- However, it may take some time before we know what factors led to the mutation - Beckett finished. - But even so, her DNA is still a source of knowledge.

\- And what did she say? - Teyla asked, looking at the Wraith.

\- Most of the things she already knows, so we gave her a laptop containing files with the history and contemporary knowledge of the Earth - says Jennifer. - She asked for it... She very fast reads and learns... In general, I would like to analyze the later work of her brain. I hope that she will agree.

Teyla did not answer. Thanks for the information, and only went to the Moonlight. For a moment she stared at the side of what she just read.

\- I'm starting to understand why such aggression in Wraith - Mo suddenly said. - We have to get you... People destroy not only each other, often for trivial reasons, but also their own planet... And you call us monsters - smiled to himself.

\- Not all people are so...

\- Same as Wraith.

\- You are to feed us. Treat like animals - she snapped.

The female looked at her.

\- And you are able to slit another man's throat for looking at you the wrong way... Tell me, Teyla Emmagan, and therefore we different?

The woman did not answer. She did not know what to say. There was no specific argument that she could use.

Moonlight looked back at the monitor laptop.

\- I just look at the information about the atrocities of war on Earth... It really is... unbelievable, what they're two-faced - she said sarcastically. - Not to mention the approach to other species, even those domesticated animals... Maybe you should also look yourself this, before you start calling again Wraith murderers... For every your outrage, I could quote a few sayings on topics earthly hypocrisy.

\- Each of us has a dark side - she said.

Mo smiled slightly and looked at her again.

\- The problem is that neither side wants to admit to them.

Teyla seemed to be surprised by her statement. She was silent. Now she also did not know what to say. She knew that the female Wraith is right on these issues.

Her attention attracted appearance in the laboratory of three men who came to standing at the monitor doctors. She focused on the conversation, but Woolsey also asked about the preliminary results of research, so he received a similar response as she is.

Suddenly her attention caught her son crying. Other persons in the room interrupted the conversation, looking at her.

\- What happened, Torren? - she asked anxiously.

Child cuddle up to her, still crying, so she began to calm him.

\- What happened? - said John, coming to them.

\- I do not know... he suddenly began to cry.

The colonel wanted to say something, when his eyes caught the image on the laptop screen, which was watched Mo. It was archive video from her mother hive, after using a retrovirus on the crew, and notes Beckett.

\- Where did you get it? - he asked with a sharp tone of voice.

She did not answer. She sat only, clenching her hands into fists. Only then Teyla felt her anger. She was furious... It had so upset Torren, she thought.

Sheppard looked at the doctors.

\- You gave her access to our files?

Beckett went first to see what the colonel asked.

\- This is my old laptop. I have uploaded her the data on our history and culture for which she asked - he said. - I forgot about this file...

He paused. Moonlight just got up from her chair and turned to the colonel. Her face drew the rage. She tightly clenched her hands into fists. Carson scared, that she was going to attack...

But she only came closer to colonel, staring at him very uncomfortable.

\- Do you killed my mother, John Sheppard? - she hissed from behind the teeth.

Ronon Dex came to them quickly, pulling out his gun.

\- She attacked colonel Lorne - Teyla interjected.

\- Answer me, human! - she shouted imperiously ignoring the words Emmagan.

Sheppard watched in her eyes for a moment. Although she was a Wraith, her look was more human than he expected, he thought. He could see the anger in them... but also something else.

He grabbed the gun a friend, forcing him to give up the weapon.

\- Yes, I killed her - he said finally calmly.

Mo snapped furiously into his face, and then she get past him and quickly left the ambulatory.

\- Mr. Ronon, please go behind her - told Woolsey. - Before she would do something to someone...

\- Leave her - said the colonel. - You unnecessarily infuriate her only... Let her be alone.

\- She is mad as hell - began the Commander of the base, pointing behind her hand. - If was not Ronon, she would attack you.

\- No - replied calmly John. - She just wanted to confirm the information from me... She's angry, it's true... but when she looked at me, in her eyes I saw more pain after the loss of her mother, than anger at her killer... I even felt it.

\- John is right - Teyla interjected. - I also sensed this... Let's leave her alone... Let her calm down.

\- I hope you do not you're wrong - said Woolsey. - And you do not give her more of these files for viewing.

\- I'm sorry, my mistake - he said Carson.

Moonlight fell on one of the empty terraces station, leaning against the railing. She was breathing rapidly, and with her eyes wet with tears. She wanted to cry and scream at the same time. Her heart and mind filled with rage and despair. She live short time, as on Wraith, but she had already lost most of the person who were important to her... which she loved.

She recalled how more than two centuries ago, a similar anger she felt for her mother. It was after the accident on one of the Wraith trade planet, where she met Lyli and her mother…

.

 **"…W** hen she woke up, she was in her room. The room was not large, but it was enough for her. She looked around, then got up and walked to the next room - quarters her mother. Each Queen on her own way take care of the offspring. Some almost at all, entrusting this task father and worshiper, others, like Nightwind, recognize it as a necessary step in preparing child to role to play in adult life... especially in the case of daughter to the role of the Queen. Daily being with her adult Queen, in her opinion, have a positive impact on the education of her daughters in this regard. Therefore, both Mo and before her half-sister, from birth lived with their mother. Nannies dealt with young females only during the day, when the Queen was busy with his duties.

Chamber was spacious, with a huge bed with four-poster under the window. On the walls were paintings, and carvings, and on numerous shelves stand books, both written by the Wraith and humans. Nightwind valued art, which she also instilled her daughters. The entire complement decorative wooden desk against the wall, and a big trunk at the bedside of her mother. The Queen held in the various items, which Mo often liked to browse - it was for her a small mine of treasures that hid her mother.

The room was also empty. So she left on corridor. It was the Queen's personal passage, directly linked to the throne room, which is what led the girl.

Side, single door, opened in front of her. Two soldiers was raised from the ground dried body of a woman.

After the dress she recognized her human Keeper.

\- Ati! - she cried and jumped up.

Nightwind looked at her daughter, and Icestorm caught her in the middle of the road.

\- What did you do to her?! - she exclaimed through her tears.

\- It's a punishment for her insubordination - Queen hissed. - She not ensured you and you nearly die, so she paid for this with her life.

\- But I walked away! It's not her fault!

Female Wraith went to her daughter. Girl cheeks were wet with tears. The Queen slid a finger under her chin and lifted her head a little.

\- So, let this be also lesson for you, that you should listen the adults - she said dryly. - It will be a good lesson for you on the future, how to deal with an incompetent worshipper, when you will be Queen.

\- I will be not kill humans !...

\- Enough of this! - ordered the Queen, furiously. - We'll talk when you grow up - she said, and then she glanced at the cowering in the back of the room a woman and her daughter.

Only then Mo noticed that there are standing, looking at everything with fear.

The Queen approached them slowly, watching them carefully.

\- What's your name, human? - she asked finally an imperious tone.

\- Minarea, my Lady.

\- Are you a cook? - she said, glancing at her clothes stained with flour.

\- I'm learning... But on Sateda, my home world, I was a nurse - she humbly explained.

\- This is why you know how to deal with my daughter... That's good. With her ability to... troubles, you can come in handy - she said. - From now you'll be her keeper... Just do not let me down as the last - she almost snapped, pulling his face to hers.

A woman opened her eyes wider, scared.

\- Yes, my Lady - she almost whispered.

\- My Commander will lead you to the level of worshippers... They will take care of you two - she added, glancing with distaste for them. - And now... all go out - she ordered, returning to her throne.

The participants bowed to her, although she did not pay any attention, and they left the room. Icestorm grabbed her daughter by the hand and pulled her with him. She followed, though reluctantly, glancing grimly over her shoulder at her mother.

When they entered the main room worshippers, the humans inside looked curiously at the newcomers.

The room was large and served as a dining room. Continue along the main corridor, there were sleeping rooms.

Mo know this place very well. She often came here with Ati. Just as she knew a woman, who had just walked up to them and nodded her head.

She was of medium height and looked about forty years. Her black hair was tied in part to the back and reached the shoulders, and the dress was a long blue tunic and narrow trousers of the same color.

\- This is Nilima - Icestorm said. - Other worshippers call her mother, because she is here the longest. Of all the things you pay for it.

\- Yes, my Lord - Mia said shyly.

\- You're a Mo new keeper and that's all it is your activity, so you have to listen to only three of on hive: the Queen, me or Nilima. If anyone tells you to do something else, you immediately reports it to me or part of Nilima... You understand?

\- Yes, my Lord.

\- That's good - he said and looked at the other woman. - Make them order, and then show her quarters Anathea. Now they are living there.

\- Yes, Commander - she said obediently.

Wraith looked at his daughter.

\- Are you coming or staying?

\- I'm staying - she said, still angry at all.

The officer snapped only under the nose, and then left the room.

Nilima looked validly on her new charge.

\- Where humans kept you two? In the barn? - she snorted. - Come with me - she said and headed into the room. - Malik, find them some decent clothes - she said. - Simanis, Keyna, prepare the bath.

Minarea glanced at the young woman, who get up quickly with their chairs and ran quickly ran to their assigned duties.

\- Later I'll tell you all the rules prevailing in the hive - Nilima continued, entering the main corridor quarters. - I heard that you saved Mo lives.

\- I just brought help - she said a little scared, carefully observing the way and passed a single door.

\- Most humans would not do that for fear of the Wraith... What's your name?

\- Minarea, but my friends call me Mia... and this is Lyli - presented her daughter. - I did not know that on Wraith ship is so many people.

\- Probably a lot of things you do not know about the Wraith - she said mysteriously and went to one of the rooms, where the two girls set before pouring more water in two bathtubs. - As a Mo keeper, you'll have a bit more privileges than most of the worshippers, so appreciate it... Mo is usually polite, but very curious, so everywhere her full - she went on, looking like two girls hanging on the bathtub and splash in the water they arms. - I can see that she likes your daughter. It's good. She will have the company... She's a little... different, than most Wraith offspring.

\- What's that?

\- A more open to contacts with others, so she acquired a lot of human behavior, which you do not see in other Wraith - she explained. - And as I said, she is very curious. She is also very intelligent, even for a Wraith child of her age. Anathea often had trouble answering her questions, so in such cases she her reference was to her father. You do the same.

\- Of course.

Minarea wanted to ask you something else, when the girl suddenly pulled her dress. She looked down.

\- May I take a bath with Lyli? - she asked.

The woman did not know what to say, so looked at the worshipper.

\- You can - said behind her Nilima.

Mo smiled, happy and back to her new friend. The two soon began to undress, and young worshippers helped them get into the bathtub.

Nilima placed a screen around the other.

\- Bathe now. Malika just bring you new clothes.

The women nodded her head and only obediently went behind the screen.

When a couple of hours later, she has put her daughter to sleep in their new quarters, a small Mo still was of them, lying next to. She accompanied them all the time, showing Lyli the various corners of on hive, in the places they visited along with Nilima.

She had never seen a Wraith ship and the magnitude of her terrified. So many levels, so many corridors in which it was easy to get lost. It was all so foreign to her... and strange. This place terrified her, although worshippers Mother assured her, that she will be led much better lives than ever before. Wraith were generous to their loyal servants. But it's very tough on those, who failed them, as Minarea already convinced at the outset.

The only thing which fortify her at this moment, it was a smiling faces of two girls, which always stuck together, like best friends... like sisters, she thought and smiled at them gently, covering them.

\- Tell us a story, mom - said Lyli.

\- My dad also told me stories - Mo cast.

\- Wraith have stories for children?

\- Nope. Such stories of his adventures - she explained. - As he flying on various missions. He is an intelligence officer.

\- Who that mean? - asked Lyli.

\- He examines the different planets - explained her mother. - I do not know any of these stories, but I knew a lot of fairy tales. Do you want to hear?

\- Yes - said excitedly girl, looking at her intently.

\- Well... A long time ago, on a distant planet, there was a little princess... **"**

.

.

 **\- H** ow you walked here? - Sheppard suddenly asked, carefully climbing to the top.

Mo looked up from the horizon and looked at him.

She was sitting on the cornice of one of the towers of the city, looking at the vastness of the ocean.

\- We often flew with my father on the trips in mountains and we climbing - she said, looking slightly amused as he clumsily tries to settle down next to her.

\- You could not go above? - he muttered, glancing down.

She looked up.

\- It was possible, but here it is a good view - she said.

\- It was irony - he said.

She smiled at him slightly, and looked into the distance again. The colonel did the same.

\- Indeed, a good a seat - he said.

For a long moment they sat in silence. Finally he moved his gaze on her.

\- Listen, when it comes to your mother...

\- Do we can not talk about this, colonel? - she interrupted him calmly, not even looking at him.

\- Sure - he said. - And call me John.

She smiled broadly at him and moved her gaze on him.

\- Knowing the human habits, you probably expect me to now I was presented.

\- It would be advisable.

\- It is not enough you, Mo?

\- This is not your real name. You know my, so I'd like to know yours - he said with a smile.

\- Maybe one day - she said mysteriously. - So, to make it fairer, for now I remain in determining: Mr. ...But I do not think, that you come here for this? - she said.

\- No... I wanted to clarify the matter with your mother... but you do not want to talk about this.

\- Why would you care what I feel? I'm Wraith... According to humans, we do not have feelings.

Sheppard became serious.

\- In the laboratory, it seemed to me that I felt your pain after her loss. On your face was angry, but in the eyes... I know how you feel, Mo. I felt the same way, when my father died. We not too much lived in accordance, but he was my father... and I was not with him in those last moments.

She did not answer right away, again, looking at the ocean.

\- If I would be with my mother in her last moments, we did not talk now, colonel - she snorted lightly. - But I understand what you're saying... I know what happened, and with one hand I do not have to blame you. She tricked you and attack... Everyone would be defended on your site. Both, Wraith and human. It is in the nature of both species... As I said, I was on board her hive when she arrived here. I went back to my ship, when they stopped at the edge of the galaxy. I had to prepare her other hives and wait for the message.

\- How much does she have in total?

\- Five... The one that you destroyed as first, also belonged to her, and not to other Queen. It also was a hoax, part of the plan. Then they destroyed a empty transport ship, without delegation - she explained. - After you destroyed the two more hives. It was only my and one more, who joined to another Queen, after the death of my mother.

\- I thought that each Queen has only one hive.

\- Their amount depends on... how you call it... social position. For a long time are also tied alliances between Queens.

\- Yes, we know. Todd, is one of such alliances.

\- Todd?

\- I called him so... You do not present themselves, so I had to give him a name - he muttered. - Maybe you know him? He has a tattoo around his left eye in the shape of a star burst - he said, gesturing with his finger in front of his eye.

\- Oh, he - she grunted under his breath. - Yes, I know him... unfortunately.

Sheppard grinned, amused by her expression.

\- I see that Todd is not just us he's under the skin - he snorted. - What did he do? - he interested in.

\- It his soldiers shot down my fighter.

\- They wanted to catch you? Why?

\- It does not matter - she said.

\- And so it looks like a conversation with you - he said sharply. - Whatever you ask, either you lie or you avoid the answer.

She growled softly under her breath and looked into the distance.

\- He needs new drones - she said after moment, though reluctantly. - I had him… make them.

\- Oh, I see... It a sensitive issue for you? I mean Wraith females.

\- Not really.

\- So what's the point?

She looked at him sternly.

\- He captured me and treated like this... how you used to say? - she wondered. - Ah, yes, like a cow reproductive performance… This is humiliating. And he dared to do it just because I'm _Protheu_.

\- _Protheu_?

Mo raised her right hand.

\- The Wraith call so such like me. It means: weirdo, misfit - she explained. - I have more rights than the worshipper, but much smaller than Wraith males.

\- I see... You had to be hard... live despised by their own species.

\- I got used to - she said. - Besides, my hive is a scientific entity. Most of the crew are scientists who... have a different perspective on some things than others. They also considered to be outcasts of society - she said with a hint of irony. - Some Wraith's hard to adapt to, rather harsh, rules prevailing on hives, colonel. So they were sent from ship to ship or ground bases. And until at last they ended up in us. If they comply with the basic principles, they can calmly deal with their research... That is why most of them treat me normally. I am similar to them, not acceptable to the general.

\- However, you have to be hard... It was expected that you will be Queen - he said.

She smiled a little.

\- You knows best what it's like to disappoint the expectations of the family, colonel. Your father probably also had other plans for you.

He furrowed his brow.

\- How do you know?... Did you read my mind? - he was outraged.

\- Only your files.

\- How?... You break into our database? - he growled.

\- It is not difficult... You have poor security - she said sarcastically. - But calm down. I didn't steal nothing. I read some of the records - she assured.

\- Why?

She shrugged her shoulders.

\- Out of curiosity... You're not tempted to read a Wraith files?

\- And you have such a file?

She smiled broadly at him.

\- Each one... Even your friend, Todd... He even has an interesting files - she snorted.

Sheppard looked at her with a clear interest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 ** _Unexpected ally_** **.**

 **T** he young pilot of dart entered the bridge... and stopped right on your doorstep, see with whom is talking to his Commander.

Sunblaze remained in the shadows, waiting.

The Wraith Commander stared glumly at his interlocutor, whose face could be seen on the holographic image and even paid any attention to the appearance of his subordinate.

\- ...You're saying, therefore, that my informant is lying? - he ended sentence.

\- I say that he apparently made a mistake... It happens - Starburst replied calmly. - Besides, why would I tell to attack her. I worry about her as much as you do… Finally, she belongs to the family...

\- More than you - Skyfall interrupted coldly.

His caller growled softly under his breath at his words, and then smiled corner of his mouth.

\- I thought, that you become weak, after so many years of those... scientists, but I was wrong - he said. - You're still the one which I remember you from before centuries.

\- So you always keep that in mind - he warned.

The Wraith smiled slightly.

\- I will inform you, if I know anything about Mo... And by the way. Was her grandmother knows that... you lost her? - he sneered.

This time it Skyfall growled a warning.

\- No... And let it remain - he reserved. - There is no need to prematurely upset her.

\- I agree... She would be ready to turn over this galaxy upside down to find her... And knowing Mo, she's probably sitting somewhere nearby.

\- Since you know her so well? - almost snorted Commander.

\- You would be surprised how many things I know about her - he said mysteriously.

The Wraith again growled.

\- We will be in contact - Starburst finished.

\- Indeed - said Skyfall and hung up, clenched the other hand firmly on his chair.

Only then Sunblaze out of the shadows and walked over to him slowly.

\- I see that Stardrift told you everything - almost muttered. - I do not understand what happened, that she was running away from his fighters.

The Commander looked at him, now calmer.

\- I do not know, but it's disturbing... Or he crazy, risking a confrontation with Nightstorm, when she finds out... Or he doing it, having a strong supporter... And the second option is much harder worries me - he said grimly.

\- Why?

\- This would mean, that the position Nightstorm in the Council is heavily compromised... or the Council itself has a serious enemy.

\- You mean the Technician?

\- Only they have sufficient opportunities - he said.

\- But why? They have always kept out of the way - was surprised. - In addition, we have a truce.

Since he joined the crew of this hive, he learned more about the history of the Wraith, than he ever imagined. He often heard from his father about mention the various "sects" Wraith, which were created and fallen, at the turn of the millennium. About the mysteries. But here he learned the full version of each of these stories... And it was here he first heard about the Technicians, caste Wraith, who had faithfully served as hiveships Keepers of the Grey Council - Hivehealers, but that after the war with New Lanteans, separated from the rest, creating a own closed group.

\- The truce, you can always break... And they have their own prophecy about the return of the Avatars, and it starts from the date of the fall of the Grey Council... It's a good time to attack. Theoretically Wraith regain strength, connecting to the new alliances... But really everything is still in disarray. There is a lack of new feeding grounds, and the old are running out, and only the Council continues to hold it all in full… For the first time since the outbreak of the Civil War.

\- But what Mo they need? As a bargaining chip with her grandmother? - he asked.

Skyfall smiled mysteriously and picked up from his chair.

\- Come with me. Let me show you something - he said, moving toward the exit.

The young Wraith was a little confused, but followed him without a word. They went out into the corridor.

\- You've been here long enough and you have proved your loyalty, so I think it's time you learned one more thing - went mysteriously Commander. - Anyway, if you still want to join the intelligence of the Council, so you would have to find out.

\- Found out about what?

The officer did not answer him. He stopped just in front of the projection room door and opened it, invited for a gesture of his subordinate.

\- You'll see.

Still confused by the sudden mystery of his Commander, Sunblaze entered mired in the dark room. The door closed behind them, and Skyfall went to the control panel of the projector. After a moment, in the middle of the room there was a holographic map of the galaxy.

\- Wraith story begins exactly on this planet - began Commander.

Around one of the stars in the outskirts of galaxies, appeared red frame and the picture changed. It saw only one of the many planetary systems.

Indicated planet had the ring and two moons.

\- Argelum… Iratus world - threw Sunblaze.

\- Yes... As most of Wraith you know the basics history... But only few knows the details... These archival records drawn up on the basis of one person who survived...

\- Someone survive? - he asked.

\- One of the scientists. He was terminally ill and in secret from the rest he injected himself Iratus DNA fragment, responsible for the regenerative abilities... It saved him from attack. Bugs treated him like one of them - he said. - Currently, the gates are located on the orbit of the planet that no one had passed by. But then they stood on the planet's surface. Lanteans had established a scientific base and human settlement - has enabled these recordings. - They studied, among other, amazing regenerative abilities of these creatures. They also found how Iratus to communicate. It was like a kind of telepathy. So, they began to carry out genetic experiments, increasing the intelligence captured specimens in order to better be able to assess their abilities...

He paused projection, and his story. The projection room door was open and went inside one of the lower rank officers.

\- I'm sorry, Commander, but came Kiryk - he said.

\- I'm coming.

The Wraith nodded his head and left. Skyfall left his position.

\- Why you sent after him? - asked Sunblaze.

\- As a human, he will be attracted less attention and he can learn more than you - he said calmly, and both came out into the corridor, back to the bridge.

A man was waiting for them at the door. He nodded his head formally. He did not think of this, as a kind of respect, but rather as a form of greeting. Anyway, just to those Wraith he had nothing. On the contrary. They helped him, so if needs, he to repay the same. In fact, he did it only because of the Mo - he owed her his life.

He smirked at the sight of the Commander.

\- So, you've lost your ward - he sneered.

The officer stopped in front of him and growled a warning.

\- Watch out for words. She's not here, so you will not have anyone to protect you, human.

\- You do not do anything to me. She would be furious - he said certain.

\- I'll take my chances... Anyway, with time her will go - now he sneered, showing his sharp teeth.

For a moment, they both looked at each other hard.

\- How long you will be so stare at each other? - Sunblaze finally muttered.

They both looked at him: Commander sternly and Kiryk with amusement.

\- I'm starting to like the youngest generation of the Wraith - said ex-runner. - In contrast to the rest of you, they have a sense of humor.

\- May rather big mouth - snapped Skyfall.

The young Wraith grinned at him. This hissed at him.

\- You tell him where you were and what you know - he said. - Then go back to the projection room.

\- Yes, Commander.

The officer threw the man to the last, a stern look and walked to the bridge.

\- I see that he is angry as hell - Kiryk snorted.

\- You know him. He likes to have everything under control.

\- What can not be applied in the case of Mo... What happened?

\- In fact, I do not know exactly. They quarreled about something...

\- It's just not news - said, still amused.

\- But this time, I think, it was serious, because a few hours later, she sneaked out of the hive and disappeared without a trace... Even me she did not say anything - he said at the end.

\- It really does not like to her... I think that something serious... I wonder what they go?

\- From Skall we certainly do not know this - said Sunblaze.

\- That is why we need to find Mo - he said cheerfully. - All right, tell me what you have and I see what I can do - he said, and suddenly looked at him questioningly. - Tell me Blazy, Nestor still cook among you? No one eat him?

The young Wraith smile widened.

\- You are hungry - he said.

\- You know, no one is prepared meat _naklanu_ like he.

\- No one would dare to touch only the cook, to which Mo allows cook meat _naklanu_ according to the recipe her keeper - Sunblaze said, amused and moved ahead.

They entered the transporter room and beam moved them to the level of worshippers.

Kiryk no longer accustomed from this type of transport. It reminded him of his beginnings on the board of this hive. It all began on that planet. And he would never have even thought that he could work for the Wraith...

.

 **"…M** oonlight was sitting between woody ferns, near the stargate, of the old stump knocked down, finishing her meal, when the symbols on a metal circle slowly began to activate.

First four, after a short break two more, and finally last, the seventh symbol. Gates spit in front of them agitated stream of energy.

She became interested in it. No one chose to address such gaps... unless he was in trouble, she thought.

Her suspicions proved, when of the event horizon jumped out some man, falling heavily to the ground. So, she packed quickly her meal to her back-pack.

When Kiryk jumped into gate subspace tunnel, he had no great illusions, that he would survive. His teleportation device still does not work, so he only had to pick up quickly and run into the woods. Moments later he looked behind him just to see four Wraith hunters and two fighters. He walked away, darting between the big ferns. He remembered this world. There was no human settlement here, so he will not harm anyone. There was only forest, he and Wraith.

He jumped the stream, and looked at his bracelet. The light was still red. He crouched and looked back, when one of hunters bolts hit the trunk right next to him... and then he realized, that there were only three hunters. But he had no time for wondering about the cause. He ran away.

Somewhere behind him came a groan of one of the hunters, and then two shots. He stopped and turned around. All three were lying on the ground, and towards him slowly walked a figure, hidden under coat and wide hood… still holding two guns in hands, pointing directly at him.

\- Are you a runner?! - asked the young, woman's voice.

\- Yes - he said.

She left the gun and put to the holster attached around the thigh, but still went in his direction. He glanced at the bracelet. Precisely turn on green, so if necessary, he could at any time move.

\- I guess you have a bad day today - she said with irony and stopped a few meters in front of him.

But still he could not see her face, hidden in the shadow of the hood.

\- This is just a temporary problem... Who are you?

Woman glanced quickly over his shoulder.

\- I guess, someone who just made you free from those... temporary problems - she said, and turned back.

\- Where are you going?! - he called after her.

\- To the gates!

\- There are still fighters?!

\- They flew away! - she said mysteriously.

He hesitated. He looked up at the sky. Indeed, the fighter was no longer even hear... So, he looked by leaving a woman. She walked calmly, as if she went for a walk in the woods. It was strange, he thought, and after a moment's thought he decided to catch up with her. It seemed like she did not even pay attention to the fact, that he is behind her.

She was slim, of medium height - only this he could infer after the silhouette hidden under coat. It was made of a decent material, well-kept, sleeveless. Underneath she wore equally well-groomed, a leather jacket.

So she could not be a runner, he thought. But more probably someone well-off.

\- So, do not tell me who you are? - he asked finally, when they jumped the stream.

\- Do you need this knowledge to be happy? - she snorted.

\- I do not... but I would like to know to whom I owe help.

\- Sometimes unawareness is a blessing.

\- It can you at least tell me what are you doing here? This uninhabited planet, full of dangerous animals.

\- I know. I gather there often a plant for trade.

\- Are you a trader?

\- Sometimes, when I have to.

He wanted to say something, when she suddenly stopped and looked back over her shoulder. But beneath her voluminous hood he could only see her chin and mouth.

\- They regain consciousness - she hissed and jumped up, start running.

He walked behind her.

\- How do you know?

She did not answer, running away. So he quickened and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop. He turned her face to him and with the other hand pulled the hood. His eyes widened at the sight of her face - the face of the Wraith.

He stepped back and pointed to her with his gun.

\- You are Wraith - he hissed.

Her amazing green eyes looked at him ironically.

\- Do you want to now consider issues of belonging species, or would you rather get away from here before they catch us? - she said mockingly. - Because they are just beginning to gather from the ground, which means that they calling back the fighters, which I sent her away - she said.

He hesitated, not understanding anything in this situation.

\- Why are you helping me?

She growled under her breath and shook her head annoyed.

\- Right now took you on such philosophical questions - she murmured. - I'm out of here. You do what you want - she said and went running away.

Still holding up a gun, Kiryk watched as she flits nimbly through the trees. This time he growled under his breath and ran after her.

She first came to the stargate, starting hastily selected address.

\- Where does it lead? - he asked when she hit the center button.

Again she did not answer. Gate activating in, so she ran into them. He hesitated, but he knew that there was no other choice. He swear under his breath and ran into the tunnel gate.

On the other side he heard end of her series of swear words ... it even amused him.

A planet was full of sand dunes, covered with clumps of grass here and there, in the distance could be heard sound of the ocean.

\- Move away from the gate - she said finally, coming to the DHD. - We need to select a different address. There's no where to hide. They will be footprints on the sand.

\- Then why did you choose this planet?

\- Because the last time when I was here, the dunes are still far away from the gate - she snapped, angry.

\- So it must have been a long time ago - he sneered.

Again she looked at him ironically.

\- We will now discuss my age? - she talk back.

He did not answer. He came only to her.

\- What did you plan? - he asked calmly, though he did not know why he decided to cooperate.

She was the Wraith. In addition, female. But there was something strange in her... Something that nonetheless provoked some confidence in him... and he did not just mean her behavior.

\- Hunters will read from that DHD last selected address. So, I wanted here choose another to mislead and hide out - she explained and looked at the sand dunes. - Once there was a forest here until the sea itself - she said. - I had hope that they again check the time select the last address and go there... Unfortunately for fifty years the dunes shifted until into gateway.

\- Select the address that you wanted - he said.

Now she looked at him in surprise.

\- What is gives? - she snorted. - We can not hide...

\- This device will take us through the next dune - he showed bracelet. - We will not leave traces, so your plan will work.

She did not answer. For a moment she looked at him, then quickly began to select the address. Gates activating again. She walked over to them, leaving traces of the return. Kiryk did the same, and when the gates went out, he grabbed her by the arm and turned on his device.

A second later they were behind the nearby sand dunes.

\- Teleportation device - she said and smiled. - Clever - added and she placed quickly in the sand, watching the stargate. - What's the range? - she asked, reaching for something to his backpack.

\- No more than three hundred meters - he said, laying down next to her. - Why do you ask?

\- Remember about fighters. They can see us in advance if my camouflage fails.

\- What camouflage? - he asked.

She did not answer. She handed him only one of the four sticks and pressed her thumb on the upper part. The stepped down suddenly spike. Metal housing protected crystals in color dense fog.

\- You stick this in the sand with your hand - she instructed, do the same with his side. - We need to create a square - she said, thrusting another two in a straight line behind them.

Then she reached into her bag after the a small, flat device and included it. Crystals sparkled, and above them there was energy shield.

\- Not only do you have cool gadgets - she said with a grin. - This camouflage based on the hologram. From the outside it looks as if there was only sand.

\- Clever - he admitted.

\- Unfortunately is only for a few minutes. Power crystals deplete quickly. If hunters will be procrastinate, fighters can find us - she said. - That's why I asked what's the range - a gesture of the head she sentenced to a bracelet. - By the sea are caves in which we can possibly hide. But to the sea is about half a mile...

She paused. Stargate activating and just as soon stream of energy as calmed down, appeared the first two hunters. At the end of the gates fired two fighters, quickly soar into the sky.

They look how to the Wraith observe traces around the DHD and those leading to the gate. Then, one of which opened the bottom of the housing DHD. For a moment he check something, then closed everything and stood up, select the starting address. The gates activating again.

One of the hunting looking up to heaven, while his companions went ahead. The fighters flew again, flying around the dunes, for which he was hiding a pair of fugitives. Mo prefer not to think what would have happened if the cover now fallen. Fortunately, power crystals longer durable than she expected.

Gates just went out for the last of the machines, and their camouflage is still working.

She turned off it by using the same device that activates a it.

\- Well, I think I finally tuned properly crystals - she muttered to herself, stretch of sand the nearest spike.

Then she sat down and gathered up the others, hiding first the blade, then the whole to his backpack. At the end she got up to her feet and brushed the sand.

Kiryk also stood up… and pointed a gun right in her head. She looked at him with slight resignation.

\- What is it now?

\- Who the hell are you? - he snapped. - You look like the Wraith, but acting like a... man.

She sighed heavily and took off her gloves without fingers from his right hand, lifting it.

\- I am _Protheu_ … Misfit... Very rare genetic mutation among the Wraith - she said quietly. - In a well-known to you form we pass, when we reach full maturity. Until then, we feed in the same way as the humans... Wraith like me will never pass this change... You can say, that we remain forever children - she joked a bit.

\- I thought it was feeding of on people giving you your immortality.

\- After parts… Longest living _Protheu_ died exactly in 604 years old... or more precisely he was killed in combat. Unfortunately, none of them died of old age, so we do not really know how long they would live. Our regenerative abilities are only slightly weaker than the other Wraith. However, due to the lack of flow of life force our wounds are healing for longer, which exposes us to various complications and infections... _Protheu_ are regarded by most of the Wraith only thing better than a human, but much worse than them

\- That's because you act like a man? Because others do not consider you as a Wraith?

She smiled a little.

\- No. I do not have disruptions in the background species identification... It's impact my human keeper and my character. I've never perceived humans as worse than the Wraith, so I did not have resistance to behave in their presence as they… What obviously upset all around - she snorted.

\- Why are you helping me?

\- I do not like the whole fun of hunting for people. Truth be told, only a small percentage of the Wraith deals this... Besides, I know how it is... Believe me, if they catch us, we both would become their prey - she said and went calmly towards the gate.

\- You are female. Wraith worship their Queens - he said, following her.

\- I'm not a Queen, and I never will. I doing the same as the males... That's why no one has resistance to treat me like a potential victim... Of course, if someone does not know me, the fact that I am a female gives me an element of surprise and confusion opponent - she finished with a smile. - Any other questions, Mr. Kiryk? - she asked calmly.

\- How do you know?... No... for now - he said, recalling about Wraith telepathic abilities.

She smiled again.

\- For now?... So, I understand that you decided to accompany me on? - she scoffed, glancing at him the corner of her eye.

He did not answer, slipping his gun back in the pants.

\- May I ask you something now?

\- Yes - he muttered.

\- How do you cut off the subspace transmitter? - she said, pointing to his neck. He looked at her, surprised. - On receiver of the first of the hunters was not a signal - she added.

\- One woman turned off it.

\- Hmm, very interesting - she said, and stopped at the DHD. - I going to the Wraith trade planet. I have for sale a rare plant, so if you want to go somewhere else?... - she spread a little hands.

He watched her closely for a long time.

\- Can you remove them?... Tracking device... That woman said, that is complicated and attached to the brain stem... Is something like that.

\- Personally, I never did... but I know someone who might be able to remove them... Why do you want to get rid of it? Off, you will not interfere in any way.

\- I do not want the damn thing in me - he snapped.

\- I do not promise that it can be done. Some tracking devices after some time too much bind to the human nervous system, and their removal is impossible.

\- I want to try.

\- All right - she said with a slight smile and started to pick address the planet. - Trading will not last long... Then I go back to my hive - she added when the gate activating.

\- On hive? - he snapped. - You crazy, if you think I'll go there with you?

She smiled, slightly amused.

\- Only our doctor can know how to remove your transmitter... And calmly, you're all safe. You are my guest.

\- You said that others treat you like a human being - he reminded. - How are you going to provide me safe?

\- Other... except this one hive... His crew is a bit... different - she said with a mysterious smile and went to the gate, go through it.

Kiryk hesitated, but then followed her. He was a long time runner and has seen a lot of strange things... but he never supposed that his ally will be the Wraith. **"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 ** _The first meeting_** **.**

 **\- W** hat did you do with them? - she asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Sheppard looked at her questioningly.

\- With worshippers - she explained.

\- We buried them - he said. - The Wraith killed them?

\- Well, I guess that themselves killed - she said. - The retrovirus is quite strong and quickly began work on the Wraith. I do not think, that at this time anyone thought about getting rid of worshippers.

\- The mass suicide worshippers - he said.

\- They believe hive for their home. The attack on the hive is also an attack on them... Military rule number one: do not let the capture alive... because you can tell a secret your enemy.

John smiled a little.

\- Good point - said, and suddenly cocked his head slightly. - Now my question: how long you know Todd?

\- Why do you ask?

\- Sometimes we... work together, so take the opportunity, that you're here, I'd like to know more about it than, I already know... just in case.

On her face broke into a mocking smile of amusement.

\- You want to know if you can trust him?

\- Among other things - he admitted reluctantly.

\- Trust between Wraith and Wraith is very different, than between human and Wraith, colonel Sheppard.

\- I guess it... But still, I want to know what you know about him.

She smiled softly and looked back toward the ocean.

\- As I have already mentioned you, we had almost met a few times - she said after a moment. - The first time was shortly after your arrival in this galaxy. When you're saving yours, you killed the Dream Keeper… Todd was one of the Sleepers... Like our First Navigator.

Sheppard looked at her in surprise.

\- You were there then?

\- Yes. I was just running through the woods, and therefore we... passed up - she said. - I flew out there sometimes... how do you call it?... Ah yes, on service... I was knew good systems of this hive, so when something was spoiled, called me in for repair.

\- I see that you are familiar with many things.

\- My mother told me as a child: that if I want to manage my hive well, I should be aware of it as much as my crew - she said, glancing at him. - Besides, I've always liked to learn various things. You would be surprised how many times this knowledge saved my ass - she joked. - How your proverb says: If you want it done right, do it yourself.

He looked at her, frowning.

\- How much do you read these files, which gave you Carson? - he asked.

\- A lot. I read quickly… Your encyclopedia I read in the night - she explained quietly.

\- The whole? - he was surprised.

\- As I said, I read quickly... Besides, I do not need to sleep as much as humans, and I have a… photographic memory, how many Wraith... So you call it, right? - she made sure.

\- Yes.

She smiled a little.

She remembered that day.

How could she forget him.

She lost then another person close to her. Redswan was sometimes rough, but she was a good teacher.

It's amazing how many times her crossed paths with the paths of this human, she thought now. Like he was a purpose for doing so...

.

 **"…S** he arrived on Dream Keeper hive day before, on a routine review of the stasis chamber systems. That evening, she chose to just go running, when she saw how drones trudging to the cell some humans. But she did not pay much attention… Another supply of food.

\- You better bring with you a stunner. There is again a local _ursies_ \- warned Quickblade, pulling his out of the holster, when she passed him in the corridor.

\- Thanks - she said, pushing the gun behind her back. - If I not back in an hour, you can start celebrating - she scoffed.

He looked at her ironically.

\- I'm afraid that you're like allergy... I've never get rid of you - he talk back, pulling up his face to hers.

She smiled broadly.

\- In time for everything can be found a cure.

\- I wanted to - he scoffed and stood up, moving on with his hands clasped behind his back. - Do not break out, like last time. I will not again pulled out you of a swamp - he added.

\- Apparently the mud is good for the skin - she called after him.

He stopped and turned sideways.

\- Excrement of _avibu_ also... bring it to you? - he sneered.

\- No, thank you ... for the dubious pleasure - she said and walked away, past the upcoming Starburst.

He glanced at her and then smirked to Hive Watchmaster.

\- You afflict her again? - he said.

\- I disappoint you, but not this time - reply slightly mockingly Quickblade.

\- This is a miracle - almost snorted in the same tone Commander.

Officer smiled with a sneer corner of his mouth.

\- I did not know, that you so care about her?

\- I think it understandable. She is my sister's daughter.

\- Which each time reminds you of the fate of Brightstar.

Starburst growled warningly, but the older Wraith apparently ignored it, again smiling ironically.

\- Just leave her alone - Commander growled.

\- You are wrong, thinking, that I have something into her... On the contrary. I like her... She reminds me of someone, who long ago was close to me - he added mysteriously, patting him on the shoulder, and then past him, moving in his way.

But Quickblade knew that in one case Starburst was right: he and Mo were not always able to communicate.

He remembered how at first, she irritated him.

She was sometimes arrogant, but not because she is a female, but because of her knowledge, that she absorbed like a sponge. It was enough to show her something new to see in her eyes the flames.

She reminded him of himself from the past.

She reminded him that those, who have gone...

That's why her presence for a long time it was annoying to him…

The first time he saw her when she was ten years old. Nightstorm brought her to a meeting with Redswan. Already then both believed that Moonlight should sit down sometime in the Grey Council. They observed inherent in her potential. And most of all resemblance to the First, which in the future would make her a good supporter….

…That day, little girl quickly became bored conversation between the Queens, so she visited with interest the hive, encountering him finally. He did not like children, and this was extremely annoying. He had never met so inquisitive young female. She walked behind him, asking a whole lot of questions, until finally he snapped at her, annoyed.

She looked at him then with those big green eyes, and said calmly in the world:

\- Just say you did not know, I ask someone else.

Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

He looked at her, totally confused... and shook his head in exasperation, growling to himself and returned to his duties…

…They met again until five years later, when she arrived with a Skyfall to review the broken subsystem.

He was surprised by her presence, contrary to Redswan - she closely followed the fate of a young female and she knew exactly what she can do.

So he did not ask questions... but at some point he noted, that Mo was alone with energy converters…

\- Where is Skyfall? - Quickblade asked.

She pulled her head out of a technical channel... he could hardly refrain from laughing, when he saw her grimy face.

\- I do not know. I'm not his keeper - she said, slightly annoyed. - He went to check something with buffers compensating chambers. Apparently one is failing... Can you give me tee-distribution? - she said, pointing to the spread on the floor tool.

He looked around at them.

\- It's long, black on the left - she added with a hint of irony.

\- I know - he snapped.

\- I can see that - she talk back. -...Thanks - she said, when he handed her the tool and she hid again in the channel.

\- Are you sure you know what you're doing?

She did not answer right away. Again, she stuck her head, giving him a nasty look.

\- Are you asking because of my age or because I'm female? - she hissed, clearly annoyed by his question.

He hesitated.

\- …The both reasons - he admit.

\- If you believe that I do not know what I'm doing, it can better get away from here... before something blow up - she scoffed and went back to her work.

Officer just growled under his breath and left her alone…

When Skyfall returned two hours later, Mo sitting on the floor, calmly finishing her meal.

She looked at him grimly.

\- What? - he asked.

\- You flew here to review the hive... or her? - she snapped.

\- Do not be arrogant - he reminded her. - Besides, it's none of your business.

\- I do not like when someone makes me a fool... Her Commander walked in here at times and wanted to know where you went - she said, angry. - I had to make up some story.

\- He bought them?

\- I think so - she said.

\- So, you discover your new talent: prattle - he sneered.

She growled at him a warning, but he ignored it.

\- You scanning the system? - he asked calmly, coming to the panel.

\- Imagine you, that even I fixed it - now she scoffed. He looked at her in surprise. - Was spoiled only two relays... Nothing complicated... like for a young Wraith female.

\- Do not overdo it. You know, that I never would so said of you. You are smarter than many adult males.

\- But he thinks so - she snapped.

\- Who? Quickblade?... Since when do you care about others opinion? - he snorted slightly, by analyzing the course of repairs that she carried out..

\- Because it's annoying - she hissed.

\- I must admit I'm impressed - he changed the subject. - Well done, Little One - he added with a grin and ruffled her hair.

Moonlight pretending mad, although recognition of mouth Skyfall always been important to her… tickling her ego. She knew him well enough to know, that it's hard deserve his praise.

\- You should stop treating her like a child - she said suddenly Redswan.

They looked at her as slowly and gracefully glided toward them. Both instinctively straightened up at the sight of the Queen.

She came to Mo, take off her hair from her shoulders.

\- Someday she can be your Queen - she said, circling the girl and stopping behind to her. She put her hands on her shoulders. - And then you'll have to start listen to her. And not the other way around, so far - she said, with a slight amusement.

Mo rolled her eyes.

\- I can see it now - she snorted.

\- What's so funny? - asked the Queen.

She turned to her.

\- That he will ever listen to me - she said, jerking a thumb on Skyfall. - Besides, I prefer a painful truth than blind obedience - she said. - Good advice is underestimated by most of Queens, because of their arrogance.

This time Redswan smiled, slightly amused.

\- I see that the teachings of your mother and grandmother in your case it was not a waste of time... What's your half-sister.

\- Please - she snorted. - Flo is... - she paused. - Let's say, take out of her instance is a bad idea.

The Queen looked at her intently for a long moment.

\- Come with me. I want to check something - she said, and started toward the door.

Mo glanced quickly at the officer, then she caught up with the Queen.

\- I wonder, that you have the capacity your grandmother in such a young age - said Redswan. - Both in terms of the fact, that the other Wraith hard to feel your presence... what can be sometimes very useful... just like your telepathic abilities. I want to see how you will deal with controlling the chambers.

\- Why? - she was surprised.

\- Your grandmother believes, that in yours interests... well, as she described it: you would be bored to death, as a Queen… So, I offered her, that I check your suitability as Wraiths Keeper - she said and stopped in front of the main door of the chamber hibernation.

The door opened to reveal a circular room with thousands of stasis cell. More than a dozen levels were combined spiral walkway and several bridges. They came on the one, which led to the control panel.

\- Maybe it's a little calm your mother, that you would prefer to roam the technical channels, than to prepare for the role of the Queen - she added.

\- As shown in everyday life, being Queen is no philosophy. Shall be her even an idiot, just because she is a female - said Mo. - Without her, crew survived on hive... Queen without her crew... Well, I dare say, to calculate their numbers was not enough to me one hand.

\- Nightstorm was right. You have sharp tongue, like your great-grandmother - she said with slight amusement. - At the Queen this could be an asset. Beware, however, that once this did not cause to you trouble - she warned calmly. - Now place your hands on the panel and focus. Feel them... All of them...

…Redswan words rumbled in mind Moonlight both then and now, when she came to the hive, weaving a narrow path through the trees.

Moments before, she stopped and focused mind, when intro to her ears came the sound of explosion and above the trees appeared in the smoke. Someone attacked the Hive of Sleeping.

She growled and jumped up. She was only a few meters from the hive. But when she reached the place, it was too late. Redswan lay on the ground, with a large stab wound.

Two Wraith kneeling beside her, looked at Mo. They picked up. Young female walked slowly into the body of Queen and she fell to her knees.

\- Find them... all of them - she snapped.

They did not answer. Just nodded their heads and hastily left the room to let in pursuit fighters.

Moonlight looked for a moment on Redswan, fingers stroking her face... and suddenly she remembered about stasis chambers.

She looked up.

These closest the room are already activated. It was too late to put to sleep again are in their Wraith... But she is more...

She focused on... For most was not yet too late to stop the process.

For the first time she is fully enveloped her mind the whole system... alone. It was not as easy as when helped her Redswan. Despite many years of practice self-control stasis chamber systems turned out be to her real challenge.

So, she was sitting on the ground, focusing all her attention on one thing.

She did not know how much time passed before she fully tackled in the acquisition of control of the system, but when she opened her eyes, Quickblade knelt on one knee in front of her.

His face and hair were blackened.

Mo looked at him with some surprise.

\- Are you hurt?

\- It's nothing - he said. - Were you able to control the rest of the chambers?

\- I think so - she said, standing up. - Did you catch them?

\- Unfortunately not - he snapped. - They ran through the gate?

She frowned her brow.

\- Our fighter?

\- No… They had their own ship... From the description it resembled Lanteans vehicle - he said reluctantly.

\- Are you sure? - she said in surprise.

\- So say the pilots.

Moonlight was confused.

She did not know what to think. Could Lanteans back... after ten thousand years?

But why?...

She interrupted her thoughts, feeling that he was losing control of the system... She focused on him again, and then looked at the two soldiers.

\- Put her on the table - she instructed calmly and she looked at the officer. - You inform Council. They should know what happened... Maybe they want to... - she did not finish, looking sadly at the Queen, and from her eyes flowed tears.

She grabbed her hand.

She could not believe, that she was dead.

She was one of The Oldest.

One of the Second Generation, born before the war like her grandmother.

She formed the core of the Grey

Council, with her calm and logical approach to problem solving...

And she was Mo teacher…

She thought about Clearcut. Doc will breaks down, when he learns of the death of his older sister. With all that he once knew, only remaining him Nightstorm and Redswan... and now she's gone. It will be a blow for him, she thought.

\- Milady? - suddenly someone said, throaty voice.

She looked up. The doorsteps of the room were several Wraith.

They beckoned formally heads as she looked at them.

She did not know them. They had to be one of the sleeper, she thought immediately.

One of them opened his eyes wide at the sight. He was as tall, medium build. His long white hair decorated with silver streaks, surround the upper half of his head, tied back in a bun composed of numerous, thin

dreadlocks reaching down to the waist. The second half of the hair was short bevel, showing an interesting pattern. Right eye Wraith adorned tattoo in the shape of a star with a few thin, wavy tails... Like a comet, she thought.

But she had never heard or read about the Wraith, who would carry such a name.

Quickblade also looked at them.

\- You wait in the throne room - he said. - I'll be right there - he said and put his hand on Mo shoulder. - If you did not give advice, let me know. We switch the computer compartment support hibernation.

Young female smirked.

\- So, it could be better to I immediately see if it ever work - she snorted. - In order to then there was no big surprise - she said and patted him lightly on the shoulder.

He nodded his head, slightly amused.

Coming out of the room, Mo looked at the Wraiths group and they're at her. On their faces was outlined clearly surprised... and she guessed why.

They walked her their gaze, and then looked at the Commander of Dreams Keeper.

\- Who is she? - asked confused Stardrift, coming to him.

\- Moonlight is not a Queen, if this is you talking about - he said calmly. - She was a Redswan learner as a Wraith Keeper... She is _Protheu_.

\- A female? - he said, clearly surprised.

\- Yes...

The Wraith grinned corner of his mouth.

\- Grey Council had to be very surprised - he almost snorted.

\- To put it mildly... They do not know what to do with her. Opinions were sharply divided.

\- I guess so... What is she doing? - he asked.

\- Everything - Quickblade he said calmly, going into the corridor.

\- Everything is very broad and vague concept at the same time.

The officer smiled corner of his mouth.

\- Her case is all the more surprising that even the Council itself associated with her high hopes... They even assumed that one day she will sit in her... She is very intelligent... and annoyingly curious. As a child interested her the various issues and she would like to learned them... Hence blow for everyone, when it turned out that she is _Protheu_... Her breadth of knowledge is broad, but mostly she deals with technical matters. She has a knack for fixing things... Apparently, just like her great-grandmother... As always says Nightstorm.

\- She's Nightstorm granddaughter?

\- Yes... So anyway, I advise careful how you will be treat Mo - he warned, glancing over his shoulder at the others. - She is _Protheu_ , but she still belongs to the Nightwatchers Clan... I thought you guessed by the color of her eyes... and after that, as you looked at her - he added, glancing on Stardrift.

\- I had a suspicion that this might be she... but I was not sure - he said.

They entered the throne room. It was lost in the dark, but as soon as they crossed threshold, the lights started to light up...

After a few hours of the attack on Hibernation Hive it was still a little chaos. And although most of the damage in the middle has been almost completely removed, yet been those created on the outer hull of the explosions.

Moonlight finished repairing the computer control systems stasis cells. She fixed them on she as much as she could. They have not been used for thousands of years, so she was not sure how long they will be able to work. So she still preferred to personally control everything... as long as she could... And the longer was she doing this, the less attention had this sacrifice, she noticed.

On entering the room where she had left the body Redswan, she saw her half-sister and two soldiers, who had just tried on prevent the Keeper body.

\- You do not dare touch her! - she snapped.

\- You will not undermine my orders... _Protheu_ \- said haughtily Nightflower.

Mo came up to her.

\- The decision what to do with her body, not yours, but the Council - she not resolved.

Queen growled a warning, trying to dominate over her, but young female only smiled mockingly.

\- Please, throw out her body if you want to - she gestured hand. - I happy to see how you explain it to the Council.

\- You little, arrogant... - she tried on to strike her hand in Mo face.

\- You even not dare - Nightstorm suddenly snapped, coming into the room. - Maybe she's _Protheu_ , but she's still your sister.

\- Not for me...

\- And she is under my protection - again interrupted her sinister grandmother. - And you do not forget about it... NEVER - she said, stopping in front of her.

Nightflower was clearly angry, but she said nothing. She knew that this would be very detrimental to her... and maybe even fatal.

Nightstorm moved while looking on her second granddaughter.

\- Quickblade told me, that you stop the process of awakening in most hibernation chambers and in case you checked the computer systems... Very well - she said proudly. - I see that Redswan managed train you in the right.

\- It's not a stunt - snorted under her breath younger Queen when her grandmother went to the friend's body.

Moonlight looked at her half-sister, and tilted head slightly.

\- If you think so, then go ahead. You control the system yourself - she said, and merged with her telepathically, to give her control over the system.

Nightflower only smiled wryly... and suddenly she moaned, when Mo no longer support her in this action. The legs buckled under her and spun in her head. She grabbed a table to keep from falling.

\- Do you still think it's as simple as that?

\- Take it… from me - she said with difficulty, starting now slowly kneel on the ground.

But a young female just watched her with amusement.

\- Mo. Take over the system, before everything falls - Nightstorm interjected calmly, without even looking at them. - Including with your sister - she said sarcastically.

She shrugged just shrugged and then merged with the mind Nightflower.

A young Queen breathed a sigh of relief and quickly clear straightened. Again, she was furious that... that thing... humiliated her.

The Older Queen suddenly raised her head and looked toward the entrance to the room. The other two females looked in the same direction.

The Wraith, who was standing there, nodded his head.

\- Stardrift - she was a little surprised to see him.

\- Welcome, Nightstorm - he said with a slight smile as he approached to her.

\- Stardrift? - Mo repeated, surprised, looking again on her grandmother, and once on Wraith.

She had heard and read about him.

He was one of the first with the Third Generation. In a direct descendant of the Shortcut, the brother of one of the First Nine Mothers, Guide. According to the known her records, Stardrift was highly acclaimed navigator, who has trained many Wraith also worthy of recognition.

\- Stardrift was my First Navigator - said calmly the Queen. - Already during the Great War... He belongs to the Third Generation of the Wraiths.

\- Yes, I remember with records - almost muttered Mo. - But you never mentioned about him - she said with a hint of irony.

\- Maybe it's because, before my hibernation, we had a... more vigorous exchange of views - he said. - It was just before you were born - he added, glancing at the young female.

\- Really? - she snorted, folding her arms across her chest. - And I always get wigging… for sharper exchange of views - she added ironically and turned on her heel, left the room.

\- Wigging? - Stardrift repeated, with slight amusement.

\- She's too much rotates among the humans and purchased from them a few... habits - muttered embarrassed Nightstorm.

\- I can see that... or rather, I hear - he snorted under his breath. - I think indeed you're right: a picture of your mother - he said... **"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 ** _The last reasonable_** **...?**

 **S** heppard went to the dining area and sat in the chair across from McKay, folding his arms across his chest.

\- First, your anti-Wraith codes are sucks. Mo just read the file half of our crew... Therefore, this second, I asked her that she wrote the appropriate security program. Maybe Wraith come up with better anti-Wraith code than you - he said.

\- Do you want to let her rummage in our systems?...

\- I'm not stupid, Rodney - interrupted him calmly. - I said: write... Then you check it... a ten times - he emphasized the words - and if it well be OK, we will install it.

\- Great. And if something would be wrong, then you dropping again put the blame on me - he mumbled, finishing his meal.

\- For someone we need to.

McKay gave him a grim look.

\- And by the way. She also had read your file and knows your womanly name. It amusing her, so... I guess she will make fun of you in the near future.

\- Great, you can shoot me now - he growled.

\- She has an interesting sense of humor. Very sarcastic... I like it.

\- So, just like you.

\- That's why I said that I like it - he pointed a finger at him.

\- I see that you a lot of talk - Rodney said sarcastically, leaning back.

\- That's right. Well in talking to her. There is a lot I found out about her... though she still refuses to tell as is her truth name - he said disappointed.

\- Try to charm Lethi, maybe she will betray you her name - he snorted.

\- I already tried... No way - said colonel.

\- About what you discussing? - Lorne suddenly asked, walking in the table.

\- Shep has a new pal: Mo - McKay said mockingly.

\- She is surprisingly nice as on Wraith, right - said the lieutenant colonel Lorne.

\- You too?

\- I just said, that she is nice, as on Wraith - he said, and began to eat his lunch.

\- Maybe you should talk with her? - suggested the colonel.

Lorne nodded, chewing his meal.

\- As far as I remember, even two hours ago, you would happy to shoot her.

\- It was two hours ago... And then I talked with her, and found that she is even OK... How on Wraith.

\- You say about Mo? - asked Teyla, also walking in the.

The others looked at her.

\- What she captivated you? Because these two nice conversation - Rodney sneered.

\- I did not say, that she captivated me something... She's just different than I expected - she said with a slight hesitation. - It's nice, though a surprising variety.

\- I understand that from now on we love Wraith - he snorted.

Teyla glanced quickly on the other two men.

\- What does he mean?

\- I do not know. But pisses him that, we think, that Mo is OK.

\- She is Wraith! - he threw up, and all around to look at him. - You already forgotten how much we had always by them trouble? - he lowered his voice. - Just yesterday, you would all like to shoot her, just because she is the Wraith, and suddenly you all like her.

\- I said that she is even OK, not that I like her - corrected Sheppard. - And I have not forgotten that she is the Wraith... I just otherwise talking with her than with other Wraith... And I do not have to worry, that she will try to feed off on me - he said with satisfaction. - It's really relaxing mind when talking to her.

\- Michael also did not have to feed on humans, and he almost killed us - McKay recalled grimly.

\- That was different. He hated us for being him human... A few times.

\- And you JUST killed her mother - said the scientist darkly.

\- What do you mean? - Lorne said. - You act as if you were her personal grievances.

\- I never thought that I would ever say this, but I will quote Ronon: she is a Wraith... You already forgotten her mother futz us?... Usually apple does not fall far from the tree.

\- I think you're wrong - he said suddenly Beckett.

The others looked at him, when he and Jennifer rode up to the table.

\- She is very different from her mother - he finished. - I do not think she wanted to hurt us.

\- Next - Rodney muttered. - Maybe you get a her fan club?

\- Or maybe you should first get to know her better before you judge her?

\- Carson's right - she said calmly Keller. - In truth, Mo feels herself the Wraith, but her own people treated her always in advance, as someone inferior. He knows how it feels to be despised by others... I think that she is different than the rest of the Wraith... She has a lot of human behavior.

\- It does not make her man.

\- But much closer to humanity - she said with a pleasant smile. - Besides, she rightly noticed that people are also sometimes monsters for other people... Do you think that these individuals are more human than in her?

\- It's an extreme...

\- It is quite frequent cases, Rodney... Wraith treat people like animals just because they have to feed them to survive... Would you eat your cat?... We also treat other pets and other farm animals. To the latter we do not pay up, because then it is easier to kill them... From what I learned from Mo, at the Wraith is the same. His worshippers they treated well, as we are their pets... The rest is for them only meal.

\- And you, Brutus - he concluded. - You justify them?

\- No... I only understand their point of view.

\- I wonder if you'll be just as forgiving when one will be trying to feed you.

Jennifer just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.

\- Sometimes you're incapable of reform, Rodney McKay - she said, and suddenly raised her eyebrow slightly, folding her arms across her chest. - And a hypocrite... I'm talking about your minors pal... David - she reminded him maliciously.

\- It's different - he defended himself. - They locked us together... On month… And he's just a kid.

\- A Wraith kid - she pointed out..

McKay wanted to say something, when his attention was distracted by the upcoming Woolsey.

\- It is good that you are together - he said gravely. - I just spoke with the command. They will send someone tomorrow on our guest.

\- Mo? For what? - asked Sheppard.

\- Her case very interested them, and like Dr. Beckett, they apparently associated with her extraordinary mutation a high hopes.

\- They said whom they send - Jennifer said.

\- No... I think they are not agree on this point.

\- We'd better warn the her what she can expect - said the colonel.

\- I have just talked to her. She already knows everything.

\- Great, yet what we need.

\- I do not want to jinx, but recently we had probably too much quiet - said Beckett. - Then always have something happen.

\- Do not caw, Doc - colonel pointed a finger at him.

\- What do you think about her? - McKay said. - Everyone here seems to start to like her... for various reasons.

\- Rodney - Jennifer resigned admonished.

\- I want to know his opinion. Apparently, only I do not like her.

\- And Ronon - Lorne said with amusement.

\- He hates every Wraith and never change his mind... It does not matter - said the scientist.

\- I have not yet made ready for her particular sentence - said Woolsey. - She's here just the second day. But I agree with the rest that she is... intriguing representative of his species... She just asked me about my classical music recordings... Surprisingly, apparently her mother treasured art.

\- Yes, I remember the Queen's chamber. There were a few paintings and carvings - Lorne said. - It was kind of weird. I do not suspect Wraith of this tastes.

\- This means that you attach of the rest? - Rodney said.

\- As I said, I agree with the opinion of the rest: she is intriguing individual... The rest time will show.

\- May you be by this intrigued do not regret then - McKay said, and stood up from the chair, take his tray. - Because apparently only me here still reasonable to think - he said and walked away.

The others looked at him.

\- What's bit of him? - Lorne said.

\- I do not know - he said Sheppard.

Scientist put the dirty tray table set and left the mess.

He was still a lot of work, so he was not going to waste any more time on enchanted by this female Wraith. They have yet to convince, that she may cheat them like her mother, and then it turns out, that he was right, he thought, stepping into the transporter.

Technician laboratory was almost empty.

He found then just Zelenka... and her - wince under his breath at the sight of Mo.

She stood by one of the laptops by reviewing their files on Wraith technology.

\- What are you doing here? - he muttered.

She looked at him, a little surprised, and smiled slightly.

\- Radek asked me for advice...

\- That you are already on per YOU? - he sneered. - And we do not need any consultation - he interrupted her coldly and shut the laptop. - And certainly not to you... And you do not give her access to our files - turned to his friend.

\- This laptop is not connected to the...

\- Carson thought, so what? she broke into our files.

Moonlight tilted his head slightly.

\- That's why you're angry at me, Dr. McKay? That I broke your code?

\- You are Wraith... It's good enough for me - he grunted and walked toward his desk.

\- Rodney - Radek admonished him, but that nothing unsaid. - I'm sorry for him. I do not know what got into him.

\- It does not matter. I understand... He has a reason to not trust Wraith...

\- And that's a whole bunch of reasons - said the man.

\- Maybe you'd better take care of your work and we'll finish our - commented Radek and re-opened the laptop. - Do not pay attention to him... Apparently he got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning..

\- What's that got to do with anything? - she was surprised.

\- It's an expression... I mean that in the morning he is in a bad mood.

\- Oh, I get it - she said with slight amusement and returned to the analysis of the data.

McKay looked at her grimly. He was angry that he has to stay with her in the same room. But he had a job, which, as if to spite, he had to do here, so he had no choice - so, he gritted his teeth and decided not to precipitate out of balance...

He did not understand why everyone likes her. Because she not feeding of on humans? What's the difference? Wraith is Wraith and does not change the lack of... slits on hand.

He looked sullenly at her and Zelenka. They behaved as if they had known each other for years. They discussed... and even joking... He could not by them concentrate on his work.

Finally, irritated, he pointedly slammed his laptop, slipped it under his arm and walked out of the lab.

Mo and Radek looked for it.. and giggled.

\- I do not know what happened to him - he said Zelenka. - He never before did not act like this.

\- Do not worry. I'm used to this type of behavior in my presence - she assured him calmly. - Coming back to the beam de-materializer. We use it for different purposes... Not only to capture humans... I mean, people... It allows us to gather different things and move in a buffer.

\- How handy carrying case - he joked.

-...I think so... as far as I understood the comparison - she admitted.

.

.

 **K** iryk entered the med-lab.

Amazingly, in room was not the Wraith, which expected to find there.

Usually Doc sat at the table, stirring something in a tube or something just examined under a microscope.

This time, he found only a young woman cleanup carefully numerous shelves. She looked at him, a little surprised.

\- The Doc is not there? - he asked.

\- He'll come... Worshippers must not be here without the permission...

\- I am not a worshipper - he snapped. - And I can be here - he added more calmly.

She did not answer. Only muttered something under her breath and went back to her job.

Kiryk looked around. Used he often stayed here. Remove his transmitter turned out to be complicated and

require several operations.

He stopped in front of the screen, which could be seen on human figure. But he could not read the inscription. After almost two years still it difficult to learn him the Wraith language.

When he came here the first time, the old Wraith was sitting at the microscope, examining some samples…

.

 **"…H** e was of medium height, rather slim. His reaching down to mid-back hair was pinned partly on the sides with two thin braids. Similar two expert on back of the head. All were tied with silver rings. His right eye crossed the tattoo in the shape of a double lightning.

\- Hey, Doc - said cheerfully Mo and sat on a chair across from him.

He looked curiously at his guests and smiled ironically corner of his mouth.

\- Again you brought wounded animal to the house? - he joked.

Mo smiled at him.

\- You should have seen Skall face - she snorted.

\- I guess - he said, still amused and looked at the man. - What's that one?

\- The Runner - she said, glancing over his shoulder. - Kiryk.

\- Hmm - just grunted under his breath and stood up, starting to look for something on the shelves.

Finally, he grabbed a device. It was flat, completed the one hand, crystal. On the other end hung a kind of cable. He plugged it into another device - to the monitor built into the wall of the laboratory.

\- Come here - ordered calmly.

Kiryk came to him without a word, and turned his back. He guessed, that the Wraith also want to perform a scan of the tracking devices, as previously doctor of Atlantis.

Mo walked up to them, looking at the screen.

\- This cling to the core - she said. - Let's take them out?

\- It will be difficult... but I think it is feasible - Wraith said, and put his medical scanner. - It will require several operations... The question is, whether he is willing to take the risk. The unit will not interfere with that in any way.

\- I do not want it to myself - Kiryk growled, turning to face them.

Wraith doctor snorted slightly under his breath.

\- I also would not want a lot of things - he said. - But I have to live with them... more than ten thousand years - he said at the end mysteriously. - We can not always have what we want, Mr. Kiryk.

The man looked at him, frowning a little face.

He had no idea what he's talking about.

\- You pull the damn thing or not?

He sighed and returned to his place.

\- As I said, I think it is feasible - said on the way.

\- Great. So cut it.

\- Not today... I'm busy - he said calmly, looking back through the microscope.

\- How to... - he said, but Mo quickly turned around him to face to the door.

\- Thanks, Doc - she just blew.

He did not answer. He did not even look at them.

The door slid open and a Wraith female pushed runner into the corridor.

\- He said, not today, so you do not argue with him - she said as the door closed behind them.

\- And he has something better to do? - he sneered.

\- First, such an operation is a serious matter. You need to prepare to her neatly. One false move and - she fillip her fingers - and to the rest of your life you'll be lying limp.

\- And the second?

\- And secondly, Doc is a rather specific and sometimes he has his... quirks - she said and walked down the corridor.

\- Quirks?

\- He repeated.

\- You know... sometimes I have the impression that he lives in a different world - she almost whispered. - Although, for a total not blame him.

\- What's that?

\- It's a long story... Maybe someday I'll tell you - she said, and opened the door to the transporter.

\- I'm not going to sit here for so long - he said.

Moonlight grinned with a hint of irony.

\- How many times have I heard that before - she snapped and went into a small room... **"**

.

… **D** oor to the laboratory opened and stepped inside Doc - everyone called him that, although Kiryk know his name: Clearcut. And even the story of his life.

He specialized in neurosurgery, although sometimes conducted his research in the field of molecular medicine.

He smiled at the man.

\- Kiryk... I hear what you decided to visit us - he said and walked over to him to shake his hand.

Ex-runner took it, though he still could not get used to the gesture performed by the Wraith.

\- And I, as you Mo have lost - he snorted.

\- Rest thinks so - he said mysteriously and suddenly he remembered about the girl cleaners his laboratory. - Leave us alone - ordered calmly.

Kiryk not remember the Doc ever spoke arrogantly to the worshipper. Another this happened quite often, but not him.

She just nodded her head and walked obediently.

\- Do you know where she might be? - only when the man asked.

Old Wraith smiled corner of his mouth and walked over to the monitor.

\- I know about what she quarreled with the Commander, so I guess where she might be - he said mysteriously.

\- Then why did you not say?

\- Because if she indeed is there, it is better to leave her alone... And Skall would have chosen straight course on this planet.

\- But me you can tell?

Wraith looked at him with a slight smile.

\- You looked maybe last time on Atlantis? - he asked.

Kiryk frowned his brow.

\- She's there?... For what? - he was surprised.

Doc pointed at the screen.

\- Ever since I found out, that Mo is _Protheu_ , I examined in detail her DNA... At its base could become a retrovirus, which finally would end this madness... This is not my field, but I think I'm close to this purpose.

\- And Atlantis also working on it.

\- Yes... but they want to use for this Iratus gene... It's a bad idea... Mo want to learn from them as much as possible. This can be very helpful in my research.

\- About this she quarreled with the Skall? About the retrovirus? - he asked.

\- Rather, the possibility of its application to this crew, which would free us from the hassle of... food deficit.

Kiryk smiled.

\- I guess, that he was not delighted about the idea... Unlike to you.

Wraith also smiled slightly.

\- Otherwise I will not be working on this retrovirus from two hundred years.

\- Last, reasonable Wraith... It's a miracle, that the other has not slit your throat yet for your views - he snorted.

\- You would be surprised, but not only I have a such - he said mysteriously.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 ** _The Wraith_** **...** ** _desires_** **.**

 **C** arson touched the quarters door panel and waited.

It opened only after a long pause. He looked up and... he opened his mouth wide.

Mo stood before him in underwear, finishing just styling her long hair.

\- I'm sorry, I still can not get used to manually open - she said cheerfully, going back to the bathroom.

\- Maybe I'll wait on the corridor?

She leaned out of the bathroom, with amusement on her face.

\- I beg you, Carson. For over two hundred years I living on a ship full of guys.

\- Well, yes, but they are... - he did not know how to finish the sentence.

Mo smirked again.

\- Believe me, guys are guys... regardless of the species - she said, and went back to the bathroom.

\- Well, yes - he said and walked into the room. After a long pause he added: - Woolsey asked me to remind you that today command envoy arrives...

\- Yes, I remember: I have to be a good girl and nobody to eat - she joked, going to the bathroom. - And how do you like it? I borrowed a few of Lineth's things. Unfortunately, I have only one shoe, so the combinations are limited.

The man looked at her very carefully. She was wearing a type of leggings and a tunic reaching to the knees, a cut in several places. Revealed some of her shoulders. All together perfectly emphasized her shape. Whole complemented hair tied back to expose the long neck.

\- You look very nice - said the embarrassed Beckett.

\- Thank you, Carson... You're sweet - she said happy, smiling brightly at him.

Man felt himself blushing.

Mo came to the door and opened it.

\- Shall we? - she asked, standing on the corridor, looking at completely distracted doctor.

\- What?... Ah, yes, of course - he said, and followed her.

Move corridors of the base, he had the feeling that everyone is watching them... or rather as a young Wraith female. She looked very lovely in that outfit... and feminine, despite the heavy, almost military boots, he thought.

But she seemed to completely ignore the passing people, asking him about different things with his life. Finally, he no longer pay attention to the other.

So they passed nearly an hour the canteen, before he realized that a long time ago should be in the lab.

Going into the lab, he was trying to pretend that nothing had happened, although he was confused with his behavior. As Chief Medical Officer he should lead by example... and not to come to work at the end... Luckily no one, perhaps not even paid attention to this fact, so he quickly went to work.

Mo stood beside him, looking at the monitor, which bore the results of her yesterday research.

\- You have beautiful blue eyes, Carson - she said suddenly, staring at him.

He looked at her, confused.

\- ...Thank you, my dear - again felt himself blushing, so he focused. - Like I said... what was I said?

\- That you wanted one more time carry out an analysis spectral - she reminded him, still watching him closely. - Blue shirt strongly emphasizes your eyes - she added. - Maybe you should just wear a little deeper shades of this color.

She ran a finger diagonally from his shoulder through the chest.

\- ...I will remember - he said, more and more confused, and distracted. He grabbed her hand and held it. - Maybe you have browsed the rest of the files on a laptop... and I do a few more tests - he said.

She smiled.

\- Tests? - she repeated slowly.

\- Yes... On your blood samples - he said with a frown. - Are you OK? - he asked. - Because you behave strangely - e said with a little trepidation.

\- Perfectly - she said, not taking her eyes out of him and smiling gently. - I've never felt better.

\- That's good... Laptop is still on the table - he pointed.

\- Laptop?

\- With files about which you asked for yesterday - he recalled.

She looked in the direction in which Beckett pointed out by hand.

\- I wanted to finish analysis, before arrives envoy command - added and went to the refrigerator, pulling out of the several vials.

\- Yes... of course - she said, looking at him for a moment longer, and then she came out finally of the lab.

Absorbed in his work doctor, did not even notice when.

Wandering the corridors of the station, Moonlight watched carefully staggered people, seeming to look at them for something... especially in men. But no one has a particularly caught her attention.

Finally she reached the level where there were several smaller rooms gyms. Most were empty, but in one of the last, John Sheppard prepared just for exercise with Teyla Emmagan.

Female Wraith stopped in the doorway, with slight amusement watching his movements. The blows which he performed with wooden sticks, for her seemed to be almost helpless.

Colonel noticed her after a while and stopped the exercise, eyeing her with his eyes.

\- Are you so dressed up for a meeting with envoy of command? - he snorted.

\- It's wrong?

\- No... But I did not think the Wraith attach to this account.

\- A lot of things you do not know about the Wraith... John Sheppard - she pointed out his name and slowly walked over to him, watching him intently. - You're waving the sticks, as if you drive off annoying insects - she said with irony, circling him.

\- Teyla says I'm doing well - he said turning to her.

\- Teyla's a good teacher... but she does not teach you the techniques for fighting the Wraith as well as the Wraith.

\- It is proposed of lesson?

\- If you want to - she said, still circling it slowly, and he still turned to her. - But I warn you, however, that it might... hurt - she said, stopping at the last word, and move your face close to his.

\- I'm immune to pain - he boasted.

\- Like any soldier... But you're much smarter than most of them.

\- Complement with Wraith mouth?

\- Just a statement of fact.

He smiled with satisfaction.

\- So, what will be with these lessons?

\- We can start at any time.

\- I'm ready.

\- I hope so - she said, with a smirk on her face.

For a moment they looked at each other... and suddenly Sheppard grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her.

She grabbed his wrists and threw her hands to the sides with warning growl, and then she grabbed him by the neck and in one fluid motion knocked to the ground. Kneeling beside him on one knee, she sneered, leaning over him.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and swung to the side. They changed positions. Now it he was on top. He leaning on his hands and slowly pulled his face to her, looking all the time in her green eyes.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him to kiss. He lay down on her, moving his hand on her thigh, buttock and higher. He could feel the adrenaline flow. He could feel as with every moment increases in him desire. He felt as if he... was burning.

Their lips swirled in a frenzied and passionate kisses, and hands roamed up and down.

He wanted her like no one before...

\- John? - said from the doorway a startled Teyla voice.

They broke off.

Sheppard looked up slowly behind him, while the Moonlight lips touching his neck.

\- What are you doing?

\- And you can not see? - he sneered and furrowed his eyebrows slightly. - You can find a different room?

The woman came closer.

\- Are you crazy?... What's wrong with you? - she became concerned.

Female Wraith looked at her uncomfortably and snapped a warning. Teyla took a step back.

\- Go away - man hissed. - Unless you want to join - he added with a sneer.

The woman looked at him in disbelief.

Mo stop paying attention to it, including Sheppard's legs at the waist and turning his head back to again start kissing him passionately.

Teyla could not believe what she had just witnessed. She retreated quickly from the room and ran into the corridor to find the one person who in its opinion can at the moment something is addressed.

A few rooms further, Ronon gave Rodney's and Jennifer self-defense classes, knocking scientist was once again on the ground, when Teyla fell into the room.

\- Do you have your gun? - she asked, looking around.

Her eyes stared at the object, which she was looking for.

\- Why do you need it? - he asked, surprised, seeing how she runs and grabs his gun.

\- I must to separate them - she said, and ran back.

\- Who? - he called, moving behind her.

\- John and Mo!

\- They fight? - he growled and accelerated to run up to the room.

\- No - Teyla said, setting the weapon to the appropriate power.

Dex stopped in the doorway, staring in disbelief as his friend rolled on the floor with a Wraith female.

\- Sheppard? - he said finally.

He looked at him annoyed and wanted to say something, when suddenly Emmagan fired in his direction. Power bolt wound round his and Moonlight, but only after a while the colonel fell sideways to the ground, unconscious.

Mo threw the woman unpleasant look and snarled angrily, jumping up. Teyla fired again. Female Wraith wavered, but then she moved on. Athozian woman shot so again. Only this bolt knocked Mo on her knees, and then completely down. Teyla approached to her cautiously, all the while pointing to her with a gun.

For a moment, Mo looked at her... and then she closed her eyes.

Calming her breathing, Emmagan slowly lowered the gun.

\- What was it? - asked finally with the threshold doctor Keller.

They both looked at her and McKay.

\- Help me take her to the cell - said Teyla. - While she is unconscious.

\- Good idea - Dex said.

\- It was her idea - she said a woman.

\- How so? - he asked, kneeling beside the Wraith.

\- I think the shot with a stunner for a while to restore her presence of mind - she said. - She told me to lock her in a cell. We have to not approach to her, or she will take over control of our minds... Ronon? - she paused, noting how Dex vigilant female. - You better back off - she said, pushing him away from her.

Warrior looked at her in surprise.

\- What happened?

\- You tell me. You could not look away off her.

He frowned.

\- I felt strange - he said, standing up. -... I had an irresistible urge to kiss her - he growled angry. - What's going on? The same thing happened with Sheppard?

\- Maybe she produce some pheromones - Jennifer said, stepping closer and crouching. She raised her eyelids eye Wraith. Pupils were very much extended. - Something is wrong with her... She has greatly accelerated heartbeat... Let's get it better in the hospital.

\- We can not... She told me to close her in cell - reminded Teyla. - Maybe she knows what is happening to her and why she told me to do it.

\- All right - said Keller. - We'll carry her to the cell, and there I will examine her... while she is unconscious... And you - she looked at the two men - take to the colonel to sickbay... It would be better if you will keep away from her.

\- Good idea - said McKay, and with Dex picked Sheppard.

\- I'm taking your gun - Teyla said, pushing the gun in her belt pants.

\- And let someone bring me my medical bag. I have to at least get her blood - Jennifer instructed.

Ronon nodded, and they just came out of the room.

Two women raised Moonlight from the floor, after which they were directed to the nearest transporter, and then the hall with cell.

They put a female on the ground and closed the entrance. At the end they launched force field.

\- It is better to wait outside - Teyla said.

\- Did she tell you anything else? - doctor Keller said, when the huge hall door closed behind her.

\- No.. She'd only so much before she lost consciousness.

\- Good enough.

\- What do you think, what's wrong with her? - she asked worried.

\- Judging by the reaction of men... and her behavior... I think she is kind of... rut - Jennifer said.

\- You mean...? - she did not finish specially.

\- Yes - she nodded.

\- Why she did not say anything earlier?

\- Maybe she did not know about it... the first time I meet up with something like that... Although it seems to me that something is not right... For a moment, even to me she seemed to be... attractive.

\- I also had the feeling - Teyla admitted reluctantly.

\- That's why I think that her state is not normal.

\- What do you mean?

\- It is possible that it has been artificially induced - she said, and suddenly her eyes widened. - Maybe Todd gave her something - she said.

\- But why?

\- She had him make new drones. Maybe in this way he wanted to effect this process. I do not know... make her to be more... fertile - doctor suggested.

\- But she escaped before it happened... And she's not being able to concentrate on the production of drones...

\- Her body had a different way to deal with it - finished Keller. - So she has become... horny - she joked.

\- Just in the day when we have control with the command - Teyla murmured.

\- That's right... I quite forgot.

Emmagan not answered. They both were very aware that this event will not affect the good opinions of command... and IOA.

In another part of Atlantis, Carson Beckett had just finished checking another sample under a microscope when Ronon almost threw Sheppard on one of the beds.

\- Doc! - he called.

The man looked at him and walked quickly.

\- What happened? - he asked concerned and set about examining the patient.

\- Teyla shot him... with my gun - he explained calmly.

\- Why? - he asked, looking at the two men.

\- I think she was jealous - McKay snorted.

\- Sorry Rodney, but I do not understand your joke... does anyone can finally say me, what happened?

\- Teyla caught John and Mo how they… - he pointed to the unconscious colonel - rolling on the floor in the gym room. So she ran after Ronon gun and fired at them.

\- To Mo total of three times... before she finally fallen - added Dex.

\- Are you saying that the colonel and Mo...?

\- How two rabbits - finished with amusement McKay.

Beckett was completely confused. He did not know what to say.

\- Teyla and Jennifer was carried her into the cell... She ordered Teyla to do it, before she lost consciousness - Ronon said. - We have to keep away from her... especially men.

\- I told you it will be nothing but trouble with her - Rodney said, already seriously.

The doctor wanted to say something, when suddenly Sheppard groaned, starting to wake up. They looked at him.

\- What... what happened? - he asked, standing up, confused and sore.

\- Maybe you tell us... Romeo? - McKay scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

The colonel looked at him questioningly.

\- What are you talking about?

\- About how you and Mo bring pleasures yourself on the floor.

\- Say what?! Are you crazy! She is... Wraith.

\- Somehow it did not bother you, when you two shine the floor... If Teyla not fired to you, it for nine months we have had a little John Jr. with beautiful, yellow eyes.

Sheppard gave him a grim look, but he still had a good time... like Dex, smiling to himself.

\- I do not think the DNA of people and Wraith was so compatible, Rodney - Beckett said.

\- You said yourself that her DNA is a better balance between the DNA of humans and Iratus.

But the doctor looked at him meaningfully and just shook his head, then glanced at the colonel.

\- Do you remember anything? - Beckett said calmly.

\- I've been waiting for Teyla. We had to practice together. Mo came... We started talking and... I do not remember - he said. - All I know is that I felt great... How... - he snapped his fingers - like when after retrovirus infection - he reminded himself.

\- OK... I'll do some research, but I doubt that I may have found something - he said.

\- Jennifer mentioned something about pheromones - Ronon said.

\- That would explain a lot - said Carson.

McKay snapped his fingers.

\- Her bag - he remembered. - She asked to bring her, that she get a blood sample from Mo.

\- All right. You go, I will examine the colonel.

\- Do not be. I'm all right - he said, rising to his feet. - You'd better help doctor Keller - he suggested.

\- Well... Let me get my equipment - he said, heading into the room to take the case.

Then all four went to the level with cell.

Standing at the entrance to the room a two woman looked at them expectantly.

Sheppard opened the door.

\- You better not to come in - suggested Jennifer. - I do not know how far can act her pheromones.

\- All right, we'll wait here - Beckett said.

The woman nodded, and with Teyla stepped inside.

Female Wraith still lay unconscious on the floor... or at least she looked at this.

Emmagan picked up the gun and turned off the force field. The cell door slid open the side.

\- Wait, I'll check if she is cheating - she said, and went cautiously as the first, aiming straight at Moonlight.

She nudged her leg. Wraith did not react. So Teyla nodded head on Keller.

She came over and crouched down, putting the suitcase on the floor. She opened her, reaching for the pneumatic syringe, when the Wraith suddenly grabbed her by the arm, springing up from the floor and growling menacingly.

John and Ronon sprang from their places.

Without thinking, Teyla shot. Power bolt wound round sitting Mo… But it not struck her to the ground.

She only let the doctor, and focusing her attention on attacking her woman.

So Emmagan fired again. Then female fallen.

\- All right - provided Teyla, looking at the men. - Stand back... It would calm her again for a while.

\- She was like a wild animal - Beckett said, stepping closer.

\- I felt her anger... but not just because she is here - she said, frowning. - It seems to me, that she is more angry, because of what was happening to her.

\- Let's see what it is - the doctor suggested, starting draw her blood. - Maybe we can do something about this.

\- Jennifer have a theory, that it is a Todd misbehavior - Teyla said.

\- It would not surprise me - said Sheppard.

\- Woolsey would be furious - Beckett said. - Just today it was bound to happen.

\- You croak it yesterday, doc - pointed out by John.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 ** _Spirits of the past_** **.**

 **R** ichard Woolsey stood at the bottom of the stairs, nervously waiting for the stargate activation.

Since the return Atlantis from Earth, neither the SGC neither the IOA had no objection to his orders, even controversial. However, the granting of refuge female Wraith surely caused a brainstorming on the Earth... and all the more information about her unusual mutation.

He did not understand only, why it was decided to send xenobiologist, when doctor Beckett's team is doing well. More could use someone with a good knowledge of genetic engineering, he thought, as soon as possible to fine-tune a retrovirus.

But it was not his case challenging the decisions of the SGC and IOA - so long as envoy as soon as he left this base... without problematic. And this can be difficult with this in some unforeseen circumstances.

When hour ago, he learned what had happened, he felt like his blood pressure rising rapidly. He should already be used to this, that in the galaxy, there is always happened something in the least expected... or rather in the least appropriate circumstances. However, he had secretly hoped that this time everything went smoothly... Yes, he hoped so...

According to doctor Keller, the level of hormones in the Wraith body was almost dangerously high, well above all known for her standards. This dangerously speeded up her heart rate, which in turn could end up with a heart attack. And the only thing which they could do, was to look at the situation from a distance.

Any attempt to enter to cell could end up taking over Mo control of man... they could not knock out her because of the force field. And they did not know, from what distance a female would be able to influence them. That is why they decided to send a MALP - especially to know what happens witch the Wraith, and if necessary, let to the room soporific gas, and turn off the force field with a mechanical arm machine. But this is only a last resort. Nobody knew, what quantity of gas work on Mo, ... and that as a result its excess will not hurt her.

Besides, only in this way they could contact her with currently... unfortunately now she was not very talkative, demanding her release from the cell.

Woolsey had never even imagined that the Wraith know so much swearword... and it in several languages.

The man looked at Beckett, who has just stood next to him.

\- It happened in the meantime something I should know? - he said.

\- No.. She still flounces around the cell... We are still trying to exactly identify the substance detected in her blood, but I'm afraid that it too much has already spread.

\- Let us hope that this will pass quickly.

\- Unfortunately, I have some bad news here - said the doctor. - We compared yesterday and today her blood sample. Since yesterday the level of hormones in her body increased significantly. I am afraid that this could be just the beginning.

Woolsey twisted his mouth, and he wanted to say something, when the first of the chevrons on the gate is activated, followed by another. He looked at the metal circle that after a while blurted energy flux at the moment, and then created it a slightly undulating silvery-blue pane.

\- We have contact with SGC - said one of the controllers.

Woolsey nodded his head, and to stargate energy shield has been turned off. He looked at the machine, in the tense waiting for the person who had come to them.

What was his surprise, when by the, water surface resembling the event horizon, emerged of three people in black uniforms, and a moment after them another three. Was announced to him arrival of just one person.

However, it this not really surprised him, but those who arrived on Atlantis.

\- Colonel Carter? - he said.

\- Hello, Mr. Woolsey - said to him short bevel blonde and looked at the others. - The rest of the group I do not need to present, I thing... And this is Dr. Alaya Hovich. Xenobiologist of which was mentioned command.

She pointed to a young, green-eyed blonde, whose long hair tied were a bit clumsy on the back of the head. She was of medium height, even slim, with a slightly protruding cheekbones. She smiled delightfully full lips and she held out hand towards the man.

\- Hello. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Woolsey... I've heard a lot about you.

\- It depends on what you heard - he joked lightly, a little exhilarated her smile.

\- Oh, I can assure you that the same positives.

\- Glad to hear it - he said, and looked at his team to present each in turn, starting with Carson as the chief of the medical institution.

A woman greeted each warmly and at the end she looked back at Woolsey.

\- And where is your unique guest? - she asked with intrigued.

The others looked at each other in confusion, not knowing how to begin.

\- Yes, Mo - almost mumbled Beckett. - She is the moment... how do you say?

\- Indisposed - Sheppard said.

\- What do you mean? - Carter interjected.

\- We had to closed her in cell - he explained a little apprehension.

\- But why? - the doctor was surprised.

\- There has been some unexpected complication - began Woolsey. - As a result of what we have to isolate her... temporarily.

\- What did she do? - almost snapped Samantha.

\- Actually, it's not her fault - Keller interjected. - Only Todd... He injected her with a certain substance a few days ago and she did a bit... hyperactive.

\- To put it mildly - Rodney mumbled.

\- What do you mean by: hyperactive? - Jackson said.

\- You ask Sheppard, he will explain to you this the best.

\- Rodney - Jennifer admonished him.

\- What? I'm telling the truth... He very thoroughly... EXAMINED... this case... Personally - McKay could not refrain from malice.

Newcomers looked at him, still not knowing what they meant.

\- Maybe you'd better see for yourself - suggested Carson and pointed the way to the infirmary, and he led the way.

The others followed him.

Going into hospital rooms, Carson immediately made his way to monitor on which Lineth still watched with concern locked in his cell a female Wraith.

The doctor introduced her guests and looked at the screen on which was displayed image transmitted from MALP.

\- What's new?

\- No... But I think that she calmed down slightly - said the woman. - Although she still can not sit in one place.

\- No wonder - he said. - With this level of adrenaline spreads her... As I explained to you along the way, we can not approach her. That is why we observe her only by MALP.

Beckett looked at the monitor, as a female Wraith tosses in cell, screaming and hit fists in a force field.

He was a doctor... and he could not help her. He could only monitor her status from a distance and wait... wait until the substance has ceased to operate.

If he got there, she immediately take over control of him and she would be released from the cell.

\- You know what she is saying? - he asked finally.

\- Much I understand - said Jackson.

\- And?

\- It is not to be repeated - he said. - You already know what kind of substance her injected?

\- At the moment we only know it was a derivative of estrogen.

Jackson looked at him in surprise, raising some eyebrows.

\- We are still we study the sample, which was able to get Jennifer and earlier, but the substance almost completely unfolded in her body - he added. - We believe that it was only meant to stimulate action appropriate glands and parts of the brain. The rest is a natural process.

\- So, you have here cursing like hell, mega-horny female Wraith - Mitchell snorted.

\- In a nutshell?... Yes - Sheppard said.

\- Riding on the whole - he commented, amused.

\- Certainly not for her - said exasperated by his behavior Hovich, pointing to the monitor.

Moonlight has once again struck with fists furiously in a force field and snarled, but and this time her efforts were of no avail.

\- You stop rampage like this, and calm down - said a male voice from MALP radio. - Pounding fists do not cancel out the field.

She looked toward the bench on sitting comfortably on it Wraith.

At first she could not believe her eyes, that she sees him. But he was there, smiling at her gently… He was dead, but she could see him.

\- Easy for you to say. It's not you stuffed with hormones - said suddenly another familiar voice, when Queen reproved her Commander and walked over to her daughter. For a moment she toyed with a lock of her hair and suddenly gripped them tightly. - And you have a lesson. There was no need to leave the hive - she snapped.

\- Stop it, it hurts - called Mo and after a while she grabbed hair with her hand. - You well know why I did it.

\- Yes. You have as some stupid ideas as this old fool, who's arranged you like this - she pointed out to her.

\- Because he thinks differently than the rest of the Wraith?

\- Like most of the old school Wraith - snorted Nightwind.

\- So including me? - Icestorm snorted. - Somehow it never bothered you.

The Queen looked at him cloudy.

\- And what led you to it? Most of you is dead - he said mockingly. - And your dream of the old days died with you... To remain only a few, such as Stardrift or Clearcut...

\- And your mother - he snapped it.

She growled at him slightly.

\- Also, from what I noticed, the younger generation does not do better. New Lanteans well enough to deal with you... How do they say?... You die like flies - he snorted again.

The Queen snapped once again at him in warning and took a step forward, when suddenly Mo stood in her way.

\- If you have the intention of arguing whose generation is better, it is better to go!... Your argument does not help me - she said, looking once at father, once a mother.

There was silence.

Each of them was on their side the cell, and Mo collapsed to the ground, crossing legs and wrapped around her knees the arms to hide face in them.

\- Everything goes wrong - she whispered.

Icestorm rose from his seat and sat down next to her.

\- I know. We all had other plans... but it ended up differently - he said gently, tenderly stroking her hair. - That's why you have to be strong... You've always been strong... How's your mother - he said and looked at the Queen.

For a long moment they both looked at each other in silence.

\- Your father is right - she said at last, and walked over to her daughter, crouching beside her. - You have to be strong... You show the, he's not in vain learned you how to deal with adversity... That's why you survive last two hundred years... That's why you survive and now.

Moonlight raised her head and looked at her.

\- But it burns me from inside... Blows me from inside - she said, looking in her solace. - I can not control it. I want to destroy everything, just to get rid of it.

Nightwind smiled.

\- Now you know how we feel when comes hunger - she said, stroking her face.

Mo frowned brows, distraught and again she hid her face in arms…

.

.

 **D** octor Hovich went to the monitor, watching a Wraith female sitting on the floor.

\- I think she has calmed down.

\- She sits so for some time - Lineth said, looking up from his laptop. - That's good, right?

\- Theoretically yes... But it could also mean that she is weakening - she said reluctantly, and turned to the woman to approach her. - You know her well? - she asked.

\- Briefly, if you ask me... Her fighter crashed at my town. That's how I met her.

\- Yes, I know. I read the report... I mean more about, how well you met her.

A woman gave a little shrug.

\- I think it's rather hard to tell in a few days... I can only say that I have often have met the Wraith. I survived even their harvest, which was taken my mother and I know one thing for sure: if it was not her looks, I would not say that she is the Wraith.

\- As much she different from the rest?... Incredible… From a psychological point of view, most of our personality shapes the environment in which to bring up. Thus, she should not so much differ a behavior from the rest.

\- Carson and Jennifer say the same - she said. - That's why I started to wonder if what we know about the Wraith, it is not only the darker part... Because what do we really know? That they feed on humans, how

we eat a animals, because only human vitality are able to satisfy their hunger. So, they treat us like animals for breeding and we meet them only when they begin to harvest. We do not know anything about their daily lives. What are they doing... how they behave towards each other... Our knowledge of these are

bits of information, lessons usually a long time ago... I do not condone them. The harvest took my whole family - she said with sadness in his eyes and looked at the screen. - But I just started to wonder… what it's like to be the Wraith.

The woman smiled slightly.

\- I understand what you mean... You feel could be compared to Stockholm Syndrome - she said, and Lineth looked at her questioningly. - We call such a state of mind that occurs in victims of kidnapping or hostage, expressing a feeling of sympathy and solidarity with those who hold them - she said. - Your meeting with Mo provoked similar feelings: Wraith so far only been for you, oppressors, but now you start to perceive them differently. You start to see in them... a human face.

\- I guess you could say that - she said. - Unfortunately from Mo I know, that most of the Wraith does not would have seen in me a human face - she said with a slight smile. - Unless I was be they worshipper. Then they would treat me a little better than the food.

\- So, however, she differs significantly from the other Wraith.

\- I would said rather, that she does not keep herself out of such a facade, like the others... Apparently her father was similar - she added.

The doctor raised an eyebrow with interest.

\- She tells you about her family? - she asked, clearly intrigued.

As xenobiologist she was after that information came to this galaxy.

\- A little bit - Lineth said and glancing at the monitor.

On the image from the cell, a female Wraith was still sitting on the floor.

\- I miss you - Mo whispered. - Why can not everything be as it once was?

\- From what I remember, you then complain that it is boring - a familiar male voice sneered. - And now you complain about the excess attractions.

She raised her head and looked to the left. Her parents were gone. Instead of them, outside the cell next to a MALP, was a tall man with a short cut, black hair and blue eyes, which clearly contrasted with his dark complexion.

She knew him... she knew him very well.

He was wearing the same leather uniform, which had seen him for the last time.

\- Maverik - she whispered.

He smiled gently and stepped closer, looking at the force field.

\- And apparently I had to end this way - he did not change the tone and looked at her. - As always you point out to me.

She got up and walked to the metal walls of the cell.

\- Why are you here? - she asked sadly.

\- I do not know. You're the hallucinations, not me. You should know… WHY... Besides, I thought, that you'd be happy to see me.

\- Your view saddens me... Because I know, that you're not real.

\- I would to be... if you had not left me on that planet, Mo - he growled.

\- That's not fair. You know that it was the only way I could protect you from re-runner's fate. They would find you finally on our hive, and demanded the of issue you… And my mother would do it.

\- But you could be there with me.

\- I wanted to. You do not know how much...

\- But? - he demanded answers.

Moonlight looked down, sadly.

\- But there was not Wraith who would maintain you alive… And I do not want to look like you...

\- How I to grow old? - he finished for her, when she paused.

She looked at him more firmly.

\- How you die.

For a moment, a man watching her closely.

\- That's why you started to help runners? That's why you helped Kiryk? They become your... redemption?... They mutes your guilt?

She did not answer. Again, she only rained eyes and stepped back, sat again on the floor.

\- Go away, Maverik - she said.

\- No.. This time you not get rid of me so easily - he said sarcastically, folding his arms across his chest.

She looked at him grimly. His face was outlined amusement.

\- I said, go away! - she snapped.

\- Come here and force me.

She growled a warning, but he was still smiling mockingly.

\- Come on. Show the dormant in you blood Wraith... Apparently you one of them... While you're still acting like a man... Is it still others were right about you? You're just like another worshipper... _PROTHEU_.

Moonlight jumped up furiously from place and vehemence she hit the whole body in a force field. She felt a piercing her pain, but she did not stop, time after time hitting the side, as if she wanted to knock out the entrance.

But Maverik still just smiled wryly…

In this same time, in medical lab, Lineth again glanced on the screen.

\- What is she doing? - she asked with concerned and got up from his chair, walking over to the monitor.

Hovich looked back and also get up.

\- She crazy? This field will kill her - a young woman looked in horror on the doctor.

\- Bring to colonel Sheppard to the cell - she told, pointing out of the infirmary. - We must to... - she paused.

Wraith female just bounced off the force field cell and fell on the floor.

Lineth looked at the screen and held her breath.

\- Quickly. Bring the doctor Beckett - she said, and she ran to the pop-up set for resuscitation. - We'll meet in there - she said, clutching a briefcase.

Sunnes just nodded and ran out into the corridor.

\- Have someone bring to the cell stretcher - doctor instructed the medical staff and she also ran out of the infirmary, running to first encountered the transporter.

The door a small room slid open in front of her. She went inside and looked at the screen with a map of the station... as the anger through it all she forgot in which area is cell.

So she came back into the corridor, looking for anyone who could help her. Finally, around the bend, emerged familiar figure.

\- Mr. Zelenka! - she called and ran to him. - Where is the prison?

The man looked at her in surprise and adjusted his glasses.

\- You should not go there...

\- She's unconscious... Where's this damn cell? - she almost snapped irritably.

\- All right - he said, and led the way to enter into the same transporter, from whom she had just left. He pointed to the screen placement. - It's this sector. You must...

He once again did not finish. A woman touched the screen and the beam transport moved them to the designated place. Zelenka looked surprised and wanted to say something, but she had already run out into the corridor.

\- To the right! - he called when she stopped at a fork in the corridor, and he was return to the transporter, but he hesitated.

He sighed heavily and quickly followed her, starting to mutter under his breath in Czech that he can not leave here alone.

When he got to the room with a cell, the door was already open, and the doctor Hovich just tried to deactivate the force field. He came and helped her. She thanked him and grabbed his suitcase, when the cell door opened up.

She knelt by Moonlight and checked her pulse, and then she leaned forward, listening.

\- She lives?

\- Yes, but she has a weak pulse and shallow breathing - she said, and hastily opened the suitcase.- Please turn on her back. I'll give her stimulator.

\- No better adrenaline? - he asked, doing her command.

\- It's because she is in this state. I do not want to risk - she said, preparing the injection.

Zelenka looked at the Wraith. She was staring at something, does not even react to them. He leaned over her.

\- Mo? - he said, but she did not react. He turned her head slightly, directing her sight at himself. - Mo? - he repeated.

She blinked, and after a while she smiled at him gently, when Hovich injected into her arm stimulator. Then she attached to her face and breasts round slices with sensors to look at the monitor to work her heart and brain.

\- Everything will be alright. Do not worry - Zelenka assured.

Wraith slowly caught him by the hand and smiled once again...

And then her eyes rolled up and she closed her eyes.

The monitoring device issued out a disturbing, long, high-pitched sound.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **...** ** _but remain a beautiful memories_** **.**

 **T** he door slid open and on the bridge came a young Wraith.

Skyfall glanced at him sideways, standing on one of the side panels.

\- Why you do not sleep? - said the Commander. - In the morning you have duty.

\- I can not sleep - he said, walking over to him. - Please, sir, let me look for Atlantis see if she really is there... I have a bad feeling.

The officer looked at him with slight amusement?

\- You? Eternal optimist, you have a bad feeling? - he snorted.

\- That's right - said Sunblaze. - That's why I'm afraid that is true... You do not feel, Commander?

Wraith did not respond right away.

\- Even if I let you go, what will you do? They moved the station a long ago. Could be anywhere. They will only need a bit of water.

\- I chose a few planets. Particularly those in which the Wraith would not looking them. This is the best hideout.

\- I see that finally you start to use your head for something other than just to devising trips - he tapped finger on his forehead and went to another desktop. - Even if you find them, what do you do? You ask kindly if there is maybe with them some female Wraith?

\- Why not - he said carelessly.

The Commander gave him a grim look.

\- If Clearcut have right, it's your sought well be meaningless - he said. - She'll be safe there. Surely people will be fascinated by her... mutation.

\- And if they do something to her? If they imprisoned her?... I really have a bad feeling about this, sir.

\- I do not think they hurt her. Their ethics they will not allow it.

\- But...

\- Go to sleep, Blaze - Commander growled, staring at him uncomfortable. - In the morning you have to stand here, to duty.

\- Yes, Commander - he said and reluctantly left the bridge.

Skyfall looked at him and shook his head slightly. Returning to his work.

\- Not only he have a bad feeling, right? - said suddenly Stardrift, emerging from the darkness in the depths of the bridge. - This is why you're from a few hours so nervous? You also feel something?

\- According to Mo I'm always nervous, so how these conclusions? - he grunted.

The Wraith grinned corner of his mouth.

\- You are an oasis of peace, my friend - he said, walking over to him. - Otherwise this vein on his forehead, which always pops you near Mo, would long ago have burst.

Skyfall looked at him and suddenly also smiled.

\- Sunblaze is right, something is wrong with her... But you know that we can not move for now from here. Hive is not ready, and I will not be risked destroying us because her wanted to tour... Instead of being here and make sure everything. As usual, she started something and then I have at her ended.

\- Are you done already feeling sorry for yourself? - Stardrift sneered.

A Wraith Commander looked at him grimly.

\- Flying fighter the galaxy will not do anything - he said.

\- You heard him, he chose a few planets. Let him try... It's better than waiting. You know that and so he will not be able to focus on his duty tomorrow.

The Commander paused and sighed heavily, stop his gaze in the control panel.

There was a long silence.

He knew that his friend has right... and that Blaze has right. But he could not drop everything just to save her ass... again. His Wraith Commander pride would not let him on it... Wraith Commander pride, he snickered inside. He forgot, that long ago he put her somewhere deep. He never thought, that he will live to the time, when he will be avoid his own and collaborated with people. But the last few years been turned his calm, put together the world upside down, and probably only ones on board, which is in all of this find, it Mo and Blaze.

This is definitely their time, the youngest generation of the Wraith. He is already too old for this...

\- All right. Let he fly - he said finally.

Stardrift slapped him lightly on the shoulder and walked toward the door.

\- And let Kiryk goes with him - he said when the door slid open from the Wraith. - Together, they have more to find out.

\- I'll tell them - said the officer and walked out into the corridor.

\- I definitely need a long resting... alone - he muttered under his breath and turned back to his work.

.

.

 **I** cestorm leaned over his daughter.

\- Mo? - he said gently, but she did not react. So he turned her head slightly, directing her gaze at each other. - Mo? - he repeated. She blinked, and when she smiled at him gently. - Everything will be fine. Do not worry - assured her father.

A Wraith female slowly caught him by the hand and smiled again... And then her eyes rolled up and she closed her eyes...

The monitoring device issued out a disturbing, long, high-pitched sound.

\- She has to collapse - threw Hovich and she quickly reached for the defibrillator electrodes. - We will try first hundred - she said, and put one electrode to the heart, and the other from the side. - On - she said.

Radek made her command. The electrical discharge shook Wraith body. The doctor looked at the monitor. Nothing has changed.

\- Once again - she said, and she put back electrode.

The electrical discharge again shook the body, at the same time, when into the room ran a few people.

\- Set the two hundred - said Hovich and looked at Beckett. - Where's the damn stretcher? She must be immediately transferred to sickbay. I needs better equipment... she dies.

Someone else came into the room. The doctor looked in that direction. Two men pulled behind a hospital trolley. Hovich instructed to put on it Wraith, hastily preparing a drip. One of the paramedics founded Mo oxygen mask.

\- We're going to prepare everything in the hospital - said Carson.

\- Jennifer, you stay, please... You can be needed to me for resuscitation.

\- Okay... Teyla, can you help me? - asked Carson.

\- Of course - she said, and followed quickly behind him.

After a while, the rest of the medical team was ready. Quickly pushed the bed out into the corridor, heading for the transporter.

Moonlight moved his head and opened his eyes slightly. But all who she saw, it was blurry light above her. Somewhere on the side came to her distorted voices. But she did not have the strength to focus on them and after a while she again lost consciousness...

.

 **"…I** t was late at night, when the two got there. On dark sky was visible stars, among which shone full moon. A warm breeze flitted among the branches of trees, and from grass came the quiet sound of buzzing insects. Some of them took to the air, twinkling their luminous abdomens... The night was beautiful and peaceful. Totally did not fit to this what was going to happen, thought Mo... Or perhaps fit?... The play of light, nature music and the warm wind... As in a fairy tale.

It was a beautiful night to... go away.

Someone opened the window at which they standing, hiding under the voluminous coats with hood.

\- Quickly. Come on - whispered Kervis and gave Lyli hand, helping her enter the room. - Before someone see you... My uncle just came out, but at any moment he might come back. He killed by all of us, if he knew that I help you... Good to see you, little sister - said and hugged her tightly.

He always liked to call her like this, even though he knew that she had more than two hundred years. But life on hiveship meant that she looked younger than him.

\- You, too... It is a pity that in such circumstances - she said, and she pulled away, looking at the woman lying on the bed.

Her formerly dense, fiery hair were now faded and sparse and her face wrinkled.

She sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in her own.

A man took a step toward the window, hoping to help Moonlight come inside, but she was already there. She smiled at him gently, pulling the hood. Her he also hugged.

\- I'm sorry, but I do not understand how he can even Lyli forbid see mother this last time.

\- He is like my father.

\- I glad, that you are so much like Mia - she said with a tender smile.

He smiled slightly, and he stood for a half-sister.

\- Sometimes she regains consciousness yet - he said sadly. - But mostly she sleeps.

\- Our doctors do not know why the degeneration of cells is so fast - Mo said. - They've never met with such a case. It looks as if her whole body suddenly gave up.

\- Maybe she wants to go - said suddenly from across the room a woman's voice. They looked that way. Alyana walked up to them. - Maybe he's tired of...

She paused. Lying on the bed the old woman was stirred and opened eyes slowly. Her cloudy eyes look around. Finally, she smiled slightly.

\- Lyli - she whispered. - You came.

Her voice clearly indicated that any, even the smallest word, it makes her difficult.

\- Hello, mom - said the woman, stroking her face, and her eyes misted with tears that began to flow down her cheeks.

\- Do not cry, baby - mother consoled her, putting hand on her cheek. Lyli snuggled into his mother's hand. - It had to happen sometime... I am not eternal, as the Wraith - she quipped, smiling with difficulty. - I had a wonderful life. I saw more than any man could imagine. I do not regret anything. I have beautiful memories... and great children... I'm so proud of you - she said and then she looked at the young female and held out her hand. - Mo.

\- Hello, Mia - she said, barely keeping composure and sat down next to Lyli.

\- My two beautiful daughters are here with me... Your view it the greatest joy for me... Now I can go in peace.

Red-haired woman put her head on her mother's breast, and she began to stroke her gently.

Only Moonlight still holding emotions in check, trying to smile, not cry... barely... with great difficulty.

Minarea smiled at her gently.

\- I see you've already mastered the technique of stone face Wraith - Mia said with amusement, trying to laugh, but instead coughed.

\- Do not say anything - Mo said, stroking her old hand. - Get some rest.

\- Yes. I intend to... I'm tired... Very tired - she said at the end of a weak voice, barely looking at the Wraith.

"Mo... Please... Let me see him... The last time" - said in female mind the Mia voice.

She knew what she says. She just nodded with a slight smile and easily entered into the mind of a woman, showing her vast meadow full of wild flowers.

It was late in the evening, similar to the outside of the house. Starry sky, warm breeze and buzzing insects floating in the air, flickering pale yellow light.

Mia was young again, sitting on a small hill, staring at the sky. Her bright dress with a soft cloth slightly rippled in the wind. She smiled, pleased, when she felt his arms wrapped around her tenderly.

\- This will be our place - whispered in her ear Icestorm, gently sliding the nose on her cheek. - Our world... We'll be here forever.

\- Yes, my love - she said, turning to him. - Only our world - she said and kissed him...

Moonlight lost her mind.

She no longer had to show to whom this vision...

Minarea was no longer there.

Her eyes streamed with tears.

\- Mom? - Lyli asked, standing up. - Mom! - she cried... but no one answered.

Female Wraith put together a slightly older woman's hand on her breast and then gently took second in the grip of Lyli.

\- She is now in a better world - she said, hugging her.

The woman did not answer. She burst into tears just burying in her.

Kervis hugged his wife, placing one hand on the arm of his sister.

\- What are they doing here? - snapped suddenly in the doorway loud male voice.

Lyliana jumped. They looked at the older, strapping man who approached them. His face drew the rage.

\- Get out of here, or I will kill you... Now!

Mo jumped up from the place, coming face to face with an angry man. She did it so quickly that at first, his anger gave way to amazement. But he quickly returned to his previous mood.

A female Wraith was lower and much finer than him, but her look was as relentless as his

\- What kind of man you are, that you will not let daughter visit a dying mother - she hissed.

\- I'm doing just about what asked me my brother, before his death: I keep you away from her... vermin - he snapped.

Moonlight suddenly smiled slightly, what clearly startled man.

\- Your hate to us so much swallow your soul, that you do not even notice, that she has gone from this world - she said calmly, pulling up her face to his. - Cedron Dex.

The man looked at the bed and came closer.

\- She's gone? - said quietly, looking at the woman.

She looked very peaceful. As if she slept, and on her face could even be see the gentle laughter, he thought.

He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on the woman's hands. Were still warm.

The door opened again, and the little girl came into the room, rubbing sleepy eyes.

Moonlight quickly occurred to the hood over his head.

\- Mommy?

Alyana quickly went to her and crouched down.

\- Why do not you sleep, dear? - she asked, and looked after her down the corridor. - Ronon, please take your sister.

\- What happened? Did granny?...

Ten year old boy did not finish the question. A woman just nodded her head sadly.

The boy walked over to look at gathered.

\- Aunt Lyli - he said with a smile and walked over to her to hug her. - You come in time... Grandma always asking about you.

\- Yes, I know. Your father told me - she said, glancing at the half-brother. - It is a pity that I could not come earlier - she said, this time looking pointedly at the older man. And then she looked at the Mo. - You remember the farewell song, which taught us once Mia? - she asked.

\- I think so - said a woman's voice from under the hood.

The little boy looked with interest at hiding under a blanket figure, but he was not able to see face.

\- Sing her, please - added Lyli, brow furrowed with sadness. - I am not able to.

\- She! - protested indignantly older man.

\- Cedron? - snapped firmly Lyli. - Shut up... and although this one time respect the will of my mother.

Then she looked at the Wraith and nodded.

 _Everything in the world passing slowly_

 _This what unites us, happy and hurt,_

 _Passing joy, passes pain,_

 _But remembrance always stay._

Moonlight started singing, and although no one could see, after her cheeks streaming down the tears. With difficulty she remained pure tone.

She learned this song a long time ago from Mia. Apparently, in her village this song was always sung to say goodbye deceased person.

 _There are moments in life, which in the memory shall,_

 _And though time goes by, they do not pass,_

 _There are also those, who once shall know ,_

 _For the rest of life are remain in mind._

 _Life is not a part of the novel._

 _Life is not beautiful ballad._

 _Life is a song that in its content_

 _The beautiful qualities are possessed_

 _Life is not no fairy tale_

 _Neither the quick smile._

 _This, what now you shall make_

 _In the future will be known._

 _You never regret smile_

 _A smile is the language of the soul_

 _When words not enough_

 _Smile goodness moves._

 _All on the world is passing slowly_

 _The memory of a good and what hurts._

 _Everything passes, so wants destiny_

 _But remain a beautiful memories_ … **"**

 **.**

 **…M** oonlight blinked.

Light again moved over her. Image became clearer, as well as voices. For a long moment she stared at the woman standing above her.

She seemed someone commands.

\- Why you? - whispered with difficulty Wraith female.

The woman looked at her.

\- What she saying?

\- I think: why you - repeated Keller.

Hovich bent over her patient.

\- Do not say anything... we'll be right there in the clinic.

\- Why did you come? - she repeated. - Is not it should be someone from the nearest? - quipped Mo, tiredly voice.

The others looked at each other, surprised.

\- She probably thinks you're a ghost - Zelenka said.

\- I did not think that the Wraith have such beliefs - Alaya said surprised.

\- I wonder with whom she mistook you - said Jennifer.

Hovich wanted to say something, but device monitoring vital signs again issued out a disturbing sound. They quickened. Sickbay was only a few feet away.

\- Prepare the adrenaline! - she called from the doorway.

\- I thought you did not want you to use it - said Zelenka.

\- We have no choice. I have to stimulate it heart to work - she said, and took from Beckett syringe in preparation for inserting the needle into the body of the Wraith.

And suddenly a solid line on the screen shot up.

\- Wait - Carson said, extending his hand.

They looked at the monitor. Vital signs began to slowly return to normal. Heart rate quickened, and the pressure increased.

\- What happened? - asked Teyla.

\- I do not know... reading slowly regulate - the doctor said, surprised. - As if her body just eradicated once the collapse - she added.

\- She mentioned that her regenerative abilities do not differ much from those with other Wraith - said Keller. - She only needs it more time... Apparently it was worked.

Hovich breathed a sigh of relief.

\- I hope so - she said. - After all, we are here to connect her to equipment.

Jennifer and Carson nodded and quickly went to work.

.

.

 **T** he doctor came to her patient, smiling.

Moonlight woke up some time ago, but so far her bustled with Keller and Beckett. Only now, when the confusion surrounding the Wraith ended and everyone made sure that she was all right, the woman decided to approach.

The female was still more connected to monitoring equipment it vital functions.

\- How are you? - she asked.

\- Even well - she said. - Although my head explodes like after the giant hangover - she quipped.

A woman raised her eyebrows in surprise.

\- You know what that hangover?

Moonlight smiled a little maliciously.

\- Are you surprised by how well.

\- Wraith consume alcohol?

\- Most do not... Besides, their body very quickly could handle alcohol... But me happened a few times to get drunk... The maintaining good relations between species - she pointed out.

Hovich smiled, slightly amused.

\- I understand - he said, and paused for a long moment. - May I ask you something?

\- It depends on what - Mo quipped.

The doctor smiled again.

\- When you had collapse, you thought, that I came to take you away... You know... to another world... And when you woke up, you reacted to me like you've seen a ghost.

Mo smiled slightly.

\- Because you're confusingly similar to a person who lived a long time ago - she said.

\- Just as I suspected, but I wanted to make sure - she said. - It was someone close to you? Your babysitter? - she wanted to know. Mo looked at her in some surprise. - I've read your file before I came here - she explained.

Female Wraith smiled slightly amused.

\- I do not know that I have already created a record - she joked. - And no, it was not anyone close to me. To tell the truth I never met her. I know her only from stories. He was born before the war with Lanteans. That's why I was surprised, thinking that I see her.

\- I understand... I did not know that the Wraith believe in an afterlife. That the dead come for you at the time of your death.

\- Such beliefs are present in every culture, from what I saw... They differ only in the details and how much a particular group believed in it.

The woman opened her mouth to say something, when her attention was attracted upcoming Emmagan. She smiled, holding her son in arms.

\- I heard that you woke up - she said, standing on the other side of the bed. - You look so much better... You've been awfully pale.

\- I feel a lot better... And thank you for visiting.

\- You make us scared. I thought you really die.

\- It would be one Wraith less - she said sarcastically.

\- Do not say that... I do not think of you that way.

\- Why not? I'm Wraith... I just do not need feed on humans. That's the only difference.

\- That's not true. You're different than the rest. You do not act like other Wraith. You treat us... normal.

Moonlight smiled corner of his mouth.

\- Normal? - she repeated, as if with a slight amusement. - I'm just more accustomed to human companionship than most Wraith... The one, whose you call Todd, also considered you normal… But you do not trust him.

\- Because he has betrayed us several times.

\- Maybe I did not have yet opportunities to do this - she said tricky.

Teyla did not answer. She did not know much what to say. Then she looked at the doctor while.

\- Do you remember anything? - she finally asked, changing the subject.

\- Most vaguely - she admitted. - And end at all.

\- We found a strange substance in your body. A derivative of estrogen - the doctor said, and now she looked at Emmagan. - Do you know what this could be? - asked cautiously.

\- I guess - she almost muttered.

\- You always use it to... to production of drones?

\- No… Never... I suppose that... Todd, wanted improves this process, so he told to inject me this substance... Unfortunately either he or his subordinate made a mistake in the calculations, and I received it far too much.

\- But why it started working after a few days?

\- I do not know... Perhaps it was in the capsules with a long decay and normally, if I connect to... I do not know how to put it simply... let's call it: an apparatus for the production of drones, substance placed at the time the body of the Queen, probably dissolved by these capsules... However, because of my escape, process took place much more slowly.

\- I do not understand why he did this to you. That's... disgusting - said the doctor.

\- I do not know... But I'll find out WHY - she muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 ** _Research expedition_** **...?**

 **T** he whole room lit only numerous candles, arrayed in different places, by throwing flickering shadows and glows on the walls.

Moonlight was sitting on the floor, with legs crossed and eyes closed.

She tried to calm down after the recent events. Restore balance in her body. But even the soothing sounds of music did not help her mind focused.

And on top of someone just rang the doorbell, completely knocking it from trials of meditation.

She growled under her breath and stood up quickly to open the door.

\- Apparently you looking for me - kindly said Woolsey.

\- Yes... Please. Please come - she invited him hand gesture, pulling away.

He stepped inside, looking around carefully. Mo shut the door.

\- I tried to meditate - she pointed to the candles. - But I can not focus my thoughts.

\- You a lot of have went through. Almost died. No wonder you're still shaken.

\- That's why I tried to calm down myself... but it did not work out - she said.

The man walked up to one of the shelves, looking at a small statue standing on it.

\- In fact I have not been here since you moved in - he said. - I see that the tour of the station with Amelia in search of various items was successful - he added.

\- Yes... It turned out that we have similar tastes.

Woolsey did not answer.

For a moment he listened to the song while listen to a female.

\- "Moonlight Sonata" of Beethoven - he said.

\- Yes. I listened to most of what you gave me, but this song is my favorite... although I not conceal that partly for personal reasons - she added.

\- What's that? - he asked. - If of course I can ask? - he added.

Mo smiled slightly.

\- Because of my name.

A man watched at her intently for a moment.

\- Your name is Moonlight? - he asked.

\- Yes - she nodded. - It's my father began affectionately calling me MO... And so left.

\- Moonlight. It's a beautiful name - he said. - It suits you... The beauty and mystery in one, like a full moon... - he suddenly frowned. - It's like you are assigned names? Define your personality?

\- Partially... First name suited us after the birth of, as in your case - she explained. - However, we have can change it, when we pass... the Conversion of the adult form of the Wraith - she waved her right hand eloquently. - Someone of us this use... My name partially is a idea of my father's, because I was born during a full moon... though its full meaning is different.

\- A similar principle of naming the Earth have the Indians - he said.

\- Yes, I read about it in your database.

\- So why all the secrecy around your names?

Moonlight smiled.

\- I will answer you as I answered the colonel Sheppard: do you submit to your food? - she said with a sneer.

\- Well, yes - he said. - Right. For you, we are the only food.

\- I'd lied, denying... But there is another aspect... We introduce ourselves in several ways. To socialize I can say, that I am Mo or Moonlight. Slightly more informative to add what Clan I come from... or fully formally introduce ourselves just like this:...

Woolsey took a step back, when by his mind crossed a loud noise. He looked surprised at the Wraith.

\- Do you understand anything? - she asked calmly.

\- No… I felt as if someone had just put in my ears turned on shortwave. I only heard a loud noise.

\- Exactly. But if you were a Wraith, you have heard the full version of my name. It's like among you... Let's just say: name and surname, address of residence, the family tree of and a workstation in a single, brief thoughts. You do not have the skills to pick up that thought.

\- And it is not enough to present as you: Moonlight or even Mo?

The Wraith grinned a little mischievously.

\- Here we are again back to issue number one: how Wraith treat humans… I mean people - she correct herself. - Presentation to you in this way meant to establish social contacts... with food.

\- I think I understand - he said. - Although reluctant to admit it, but I understand what it was. You will not submit to us until you recognize us as equals.

\- Exactly... I'm sorry, but that's the point of view of my species.

\- Well. At least I'm sure what it was - he said, and looked into her eyes. - And why did you reveal to me your name?

\- You are the Commander of the station, and the Commander must show respect.

Woolsey smiled with undisguised pride with her words.

\- That's very kind of you... Well, yes, but not after this I come here - he remembered.

\- Oh yeah, that's right - she said. - I was looking for you with two reasons. First, I wanted to apologize for what happened...

\- You do not have to apologize - he interrupted her calmly. - You were the only victim.

\- But after all, I'm ashamed - she said. - For that reason, it's all resulted from fault once of our... Let I just grab this green bug in my hands…

She paused, realizing that she had said it out loud. Woolsey looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She smiled broadly.

\- Never mind what I will do to him - she said. - And the other thing. Dr. Hovich very wanted to visit a certain planet.

\- Yes, she mentioned me. Apparently it's your planet trade.

\- Yes... I should not have mentioned her about it and now... she does not want to give me alone now - she added. - I have to remember that she is xenobiologist, and do not reveal too many details of her - she murmured.

\- It would be a reasonable move - he admitted with a slight amusement. - But she has just such a information came here, to try expand her knowledge about the Wraith... Unfortunately, Dr. Hovich is... how to say... hot-blooded.

\- Yeah, I was also influenced it - she admitted, wincing a little mouth.

Woolsey smiled.

\- In any case, what's done is done. You take her tomorrow on this planet, otherwise she to torment us all... Team Colonel Sheppard will accompany you... For your safety - he added.

Moonlight grimaced slightly.

\- All of them?

\- Is that a problem?

\- Small - said uncertainly. - So a lot of people can return unwanted attention - she said. - Especially since Amelia also has... inscribed on the list of applicants... Until her eyes shone at the news of shopping... What your women have these shopping? - she ask.

\- Do not ask me - he said. - This probably does not know any man.

\- Oh... In any case, it would be advisable to move in smaller groups... in civilian clothes... no visible weapons - she added more and more unsure of the requirements.

Face man clearly indicated that he was not happy with it.

\- All right - he said with a slight reluctance. - I understand that it will be safer... Melt in the crowd... You know better. This is your planet. - he sighed and looked around. - Well. In that case, if everything has to explain ourselves, it's time for me... I have some paperwork.

\- Of course. I will not keep you any longer - she said, and walked quickly to the door to open it. - Thank you for coming.

\- I just walked around - he said, going into the corridor.

\- Oh, Mr. Woolsey, one more thing - she remembered.

\- Yes?

\- If you have any further earthly works, I'm happy to listen to them.

The man's eyes sparkled slightly. He smiled broadly.

\- It just so happens that colonel Carter brought me some new recordings that I ordered... I was just going to listen to them, so if you want...

\- Great - she said, leaving him in the corridor.

\- Then let's go - he invited her hand gesture.

She smiled slightly and followed him, assuming his arms behind his back.

.

.

 **A** ll were already at the stargate, waiting impatiently for the doctor to be late. They had already set off five minutes ago, and her still was not there.

Moonlight again glanced at the group, making sure, that the clothes that they set up will not stand out too much among others. She advised them to set up something older, which is not even slightly worn. Such dress will be the least stand out from the crowd. They also had to take only pistols or handheld Wraith stunners, so that they can be easily hidden, and a small backpack or bag. Of course, the best of the tasks to comply Teyla and Ronon as the "natives". And Amelia, whose advice probably give Satedan.

The rest... well, she thought, let's hope that everything will be fine.

Finally, in the corridor, there was the last person. She was wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves, leather corset and pants. Her long, blond hair hidden by a hat, a bag slung over his shoulder.

Sheppard grinned.

\- Miss Indiana Johns! - he snorted when a woman came into the room.

\- Something of the kind - she said, and stopped in front of Mo satisfied. - Sorry I'm late, but I could not decide what to wear... I hope I chose well.

But female Wraith said nothing, just watching her closely. Then he circled her, scanning the entire time. When she stopped, she grabbed her hat and threw it aside.

\- A woman visiting this planet never wear it on her head - she snapped. - You look like you just left the shop - she said, and suddenly dug her nails into her corset, sliding them down.

\- Hey, is new - protested Hovich.

\- Exactly - Mo snapped, eyeing the traces left enough.

Then she crouched down and did the same with her pants. A woman groaned in pain.

She rubbed her thighs, when the female was over, standing up.

\- I said: USED, not: JUST MADE - she scolded her. - Even as a worshipper sent to shop, you do not have you wearing brand new clothes. We do not run every minute on shopping for new clothes, because the fashion is changed - she concluded, with clear disapproval, almost disdain in her voice.

\- I'm sorry, I thought...

\- No.. You're not thinking - she interrupted her. - You follow the earthly customs, completely ignoring my words.

\- Why are you so angry?

Moonlight came up to her, looking hard at her eyes.

\- Because I do not want by one person Wraith shot seven others immediately after we passing through the gate - she hissed. - Look at Teyla and Ronon. So dress the inhabitants of this galaxy. But you might as well be wearing a sign: shoot me, I'm a spy for the New Lanteans.

\- I have to change? - Said offended doctor.

\- So we have to wait again? - she said mockingly. - No, gets dirty a little shoe and bag on the way... And then, we will pray, that no Wraith was interested in us - she said and looked towards the gate control room.

She nodded her head. Sitting for DHD man returned the gesture and symbols on the gate began to light.

\- You did not have to be so rough for her - whispered Teyla.

Moonlight looked at her askance.

\- Did you see what she put on her?

\- Yes, but... - she paused, seeing a meaningful glance Mo.

Gates activate and female moved the first, pulling up the hood.

\- I hate to admit it - said Ronon, walking over to Teyla - but she's right. They shot to us right away. No questions asked - he admitted and passed through the gate.

A woman sighed heavily and also moved.

Gates on the other side were on the shore of a small lake. The newcomers looked around with interest in the area. Their target was on the other side - a lot like the human village town.

\- We are splitting into two groups as soon as the city gate, like we went to our regular dealers - instructed their Mo and went ahead again.

On the shore of the lake, as usual, play with children of different ages, which with interest looked at the newcomers.

\- Mo - said Teyla, catching up with her. - I just thought. Now that we are here. Do you know where I can find a clothing store for children?

\- Yes. I'll show you.

\- Great. Torren grows so fast with everything.

The Wraith smiled.

\- A pity that you did not get those that are already too small. You could list them. About this planet is said , that traded with the Wraith, but in fact, most of the transactions carried out here, is trade between human worlds... Maybe next time... Anyway, now you know the address, so you can come here alone.

\- I do not think I would have dared to come here alone... I have a feeling that someone is watching us - she said, looking a bit around.

\- It is highly probable - Mo said calmly.

\- And do not bother you?

\- It is normal here - she said, and glanced at the others. - You behave as if you did not care, and you will not arouse suspicion.

\- Full loose? - Sheppard joked.

\- Exactly. You behave as if you were regulars here. The less you look around, like on a trip, the better... You have to pretend merchants... not tourists - she added, glancing at Hovich.

A women re-offended her attention.

They went to the city main the gate constitutes a powerful stone arch. The doctor really tried not to look as if she saw it for the first time, but it was stronger than her. She absorbed her eyes every detail of the local architecture.

As soon as they crossed the gate of the city, they saw a large square full of stalls. He was surrounded by colored building, on the ground floor which they were shops. Everywhere people were bustling about, not paying much attention to the two groups of newcomers.

They looked around in search of the Wraith, but for now, to their relief, they did not see any.

\- We will meet at the gate for two hours - Mo said. - Try not to use a walkie-talkie. And certainly not in the crowd... I will try to have you in the eye... telepathically - she explained. - So what if I will inform the rest.

\- It's possible? - Rodney said.

She looked at him wryly.

\- As if it was impossible, I would not say this - Mo talk back and turned to women. - You will be with Teyla. With her will be my easiest way to keep in touch... Store by which you asked is there - she pointed her finger and walked off.

\- You said that the split - said Sheppard.

\- That was before I learned that Teyla also want to do some shopping... I'll take them there and get back to you... Meanwhile, take a look around a little and pretend that you are looking for something to buy... For now, let's go to that fountain - she nodded structure in the middle of the square. - Then right - she said.

\- I do not have to pretend - Amelia snorted to Dr. Keller. - This place is great.

\- As an old European city markets.

\- Exactly. Even the atmosphere is the same.

\- Great. Woman's shopping - McKay said walking next to Ronon.

\- Is something wrong?

The researcher looked at him ironically.

\- It's a nightmare for any man.

\- Since you're such an expert? - Sheppard snorted.

\- Ever since I gave up on it to convince Jennifer and Jenny on Earth - he said.

\- So you have proficient - Ronon sneered and slapped him on the back, speeding.

\- Very funny - he growled, looking for him.

Going through the crowds of people it took them some time. Especially since according to the Moonlight in no hurry. When they reached finally to the fountain, a female Wraith was waiting there for them, explaining something the doctor Hovich.

She looked at the men.

\- In that direction are the gun shops and bookstores... if you want to - she said. - There is also a kind of study house - looked at Rodney. - Only I beg you, do not elaborate on the discussions.

\- I watch him - Ronon replied cheerfully, grabbing his arm.

He also prefer it, than wandering with the women around the shops. Besides, Mo mentioned something about a gun.

\- I'll go so far with them - said the colonel.

\- If you prefer the womanly company - snorted Dex.

Sheppard gave him a meaningful look, when Satedan moved in the direction indicated.

\- This way - said Mo and walked toward street leading between buildings. - The rest is certainly in place.

The colonel followed her, passing several houses, and finally stop at the stone steps leading up to one of the shops. It was a bit out of the way, but had everything we needed Emmagan.

It was the same store where Mo was here for the first time with her caregiver.

\- I will go to them - said Hovich.

Moonlight nodded and leaned against the stone railing of the stairs.

\- It may take a long time - said John.

\- That's what I'm afraid - she murmured, which amused man.

\- At least one woman who does not like shopping - he snorted.

\- Usually I visit the planet to buy specific things, not just to watch them.

\- So, you happen to walk aimlessly around the shops? - he did not change the tone.

\- Only when I'm looking for something and do not know where to find it.

\- This is just understandable... Women on Earth treat shopping as a form of entertainment.

\- I noticed looking through your archives - she said.

He smiled slightly.

There was silence. Both of them do not really know what to say.

Moonlight looked into the narrow alley between buildings located across the street.

\- There, I met Mia and Lyli - she gestured toward the head and moved slowly in that direction. - Some kids took Lyli her only doll so I gave her my new toy that I took was from this shop - she glanced over her shoulder, standing at the entrance to the alley.

\- Do you miss them? - influenced Sheppard.

\- For all of them - she said sadly, looking into the street. - In the cell I even had hallucinations of them - she snorted under his breath.

Sheppard did not answer. He did not want to admit it out loud, but he had never thought about the fact that their fight against the Wraith has consequences. The soldier never thinks about it. It was only when you begins to speak of "the other side", the man realizes that he killed someone, someone else suffer through it, he thought.

And now, when he looked at the sad face Moonlight this thought came to him again.

He pushed back it quickly. Deliberately over the already not change what happened.

\- That's right... Speaking of which... Listen - he did not know how to start. - That's what happened in the gym...

\- Can we not talk about it and forget it? - she murmured. - It's embarrassing for me...

\- Because you kissed human? - he was indignant slightly.

She looked at him grimly.

\- No… Because of how I behaved.

\- Oh - he said. - ...So, there was no issue.

\- Exactly.

\- That's good. I wanted to suggest the same thing - he said.

\- That's good.

\- Great - colonel nodded.

Moonlight turned back to the store.

\- How much you can pick a few things? - Mo snapped irritably.

\- I'm afraid that long. So this is how you let women shopping - he said, just as impatient and left the streets to resist, and the wall of the building.

He reached into his jacket pocket after a candy bar from a military point.

\- Do you want? - he asked, giving her another.

\- Thanks - she said, and leaned against the wall, a bit further, around the corner house, glancing at the store.

It was supposed to be a trip for research purposes... and not womanly shopping, she annoyed and bit a candy bar. She had to admit that even fond of military rations... or at least most of them. Some, unfortunately, did not taste too good... to put it mildly.

Busy watching, she did not even sensed the presence of the Wraith, who had just appeared in the back alley. Only his voice caught her attention.

\- Mo! - called undertone Sunblaze and ran to her. - Mo, where have you been? Everyone is looking for you...

He paused.

Emerged from behind the corner of a building just a man, his hand resting against the wall.

He smiled grimly.

\- So, that is really your name? - Sheppard said, amused. - Mo?... I knew that with your names is something wrong.

\- Who he is? - snapped the young Wraith.

\- John Sheppard from Atlantis - she murmured sarcastically and looked at the colonel. - You do not be so happy. It's just a diminutive - she retorted.

\- From Atlantis? - asked incredulously Sunblaze and suddenly looked grimly at the man. - They have you imprisoned? - he growled, stepping forward.

\- Wait a minute - the officer said, backing away.

Moonlight stopped pilot her hand.

\- No. They do not imprison me - she said calmly. - Let's just say... that I live there… temporarily.

The Wraith looked at her in surprise.

\- You live there? - he repeated. - So, the Doc was right.

Moonlight frowned and looked at him very uncomfortable.

\- He let slip? - she snapped. - Green betrayer…

This time it Sunblaze stepped back and grinned innocently.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 ** _Deals - part 1_** **.**

 **\- D** o not kill the messenger - said jokingly Sunblaze, belaying with the hands in case.

To his relief Moonlight just quietly snapped, annoyed. So he loosened and then focused his attention on the colonel.

\- Who else knows? - asked a female.

\- Everyone - said the young Wraith.

\- Great. And here someone secrets surface - she snapped.

\- Speaking of which - he turned toward her, folding his arms and stood with his legs apart. - I am deeply touched that you left out me on this issue - he said.

Mo looked at him with amusement.

\- If you have not noticed, I skipped all on this issue.

\- That's right. Even me. It hurts me, that you do not trust me.

She again gave him an ironic look.

\- I did not tell you because you want to go with me... and I'd have to babysit you.

\- I do not have to baby-sit - he said with still mock gravity. - I am perfectly manage myself.

Moonlight snorted.

\- Just as the Hellion Prime?... Or the Everlasting... or during an expedition to the...

\- It was sporadic cases - he interrupted her.

Now he really felt insulted. She mentioned about it in the presence of human. In addition stranger.

\- Really? Interesting, because I have a whole list of them - she scoffed.

The Wraith growled, unhappy. She mentioned about it in the presence of human. In addition stranger.

\- It's your brother? Or something like that? - interjected John.

\- You spit out these words, John Sheppard - she said. - Thank goodness I am not related to him.

\- I think I guess what you mean - he snorted lightly.

\- Are you ashamed of me? - asked curiously Sunblaze.

She again gave him a grim look.

\- If I was ashamed of you, you're nowhere would not fly with me - she retorted.

\- So the, you really love me - he said with a broad smile and spread his arms to hug her.

She stepped back.

\- Go away from me, plague - she protested. - You gallivant who knows where, and now you want to hug? Such dirty? - she pointed at his dusty coat.

He looked at him.

\- Indeed, it lightly get dirty - he admitted and shake it his hand. - It's all Kiryk fault. He always chooses DETOUR way - he underlined word.

\- Kiryk also is here?

\- Commander sent us together.

\- Great. A pit that not the whole battalion. They are less obvious in eyes than you two - she said. - Anyone else?

\- No - he said cheerfully, shaking his head.

\- Only we... But I saw him.

\- Who?

The Wraith looked at the human.

"Starburst" - he said telepathically, and immediately said aloud:

\- Kiryk go after him.

\- Great. Yet here his was missing - she said again and shook her head, resigned. - I think it's a bad day for the trip. It had to stay in bed.

\- About who are you talking? - colonel demanded explanations.

\- Todd is here.

\- Todd?... He came to shop? - he snorted.

\- Todd? So called him humans? - Wraith chuckled.

\- This is his invention - she pointed a thumb at John. - In old English means: fox. And this animal is considered on Earth be a symbol of cunning and craftiness - she said.

\- Really? - they asked both at the same time and looked at each other.

\- It fits to him perfectly - Sheppard said.

\- Indeed - Wraith said.

Moonlight frowned.

\- I thought that's why you call him so - she was surprised.

\- No... It was a random name that came to my mind.

\- Really?... You was would good Vocator - Sunblaze said.

\- Who?

\- Vocator. Gives names. In you, humans, doing this parents. In our usually Vocator.

\- Why?

A young Wraith opened his mouth to explain it to him, but Mo grabbed his arm.

\- You do not go with him in such discussions, because we will stand here until tomorrow and explain to him our customs - she said. - Where did you seen him lately?

\- Who?... Oh, him. Near the main square.

\- Lead - she said.

The Wraith nodded and led the way.

\- What do you want to do? - Sheppard asked, catching up with them.

\- Discuss with him certain question.

\- You mean this injection?

\- What is injection? - interested in Sunblaze.

\- It does not matter - she murmured.

The young Wraith looked at the colonel with a look of expectation on his face.

\- Something on the basis of the female hormone fertility... estrogen...

\- Shep - she snapped at him, but it was too late.

The pilot grinned a grin.

\- He injected you this? - pilot snorted and put his arm around her. - Poor thing... It had to be funny - he patted her head.

Moonlight looked grimly at the colonel.

\- Thanks - she growled and pulled away from each other Sunblaze. - Now he will be making fun of me for another week.

\- I'm starting to feel that I am in a hidden camera - he said. - Another Wraith with a sense of humor.

\- I am afraid that we are the exception to the rule - male said with a broad smile and stopped right in front of the main square. - There he was - pointed to the buildings on the opposite side.

But the place that indicated it was empty. They looked around. Then Mo grabbed them and pulled back.

\- On the right, on end of the square - she said, and the three of them looked cautiously around the corner.

Starburst was accompanied by two officers and four soldiers.

\- Probably around is a few more drones - Wraith said.

\- Handy to some kind of diversion, so he was alone... I too would gladly exchanged a few words with him - said Sheppard.

Moonlight murmured thoughtfully under her breath and glanced quickly on the alley behind them.

\- You owe me, John Sheppard - she said and grabbed his arm.

\- What?... What are you doing? - he called when she pulled him toward the side entrance to some cantina.

\- Your diversion - she said. - And you do not disclose to - pointed the finger on Sunblaze.

The room into which they entered, was poorly lit. On many tables were only a few men. They looked with interest on a couple who just came to the center and right then exit through the main entrance to the terrace.

A female turned colonel his back to the square and suddenly hit him with full force her hand in his chest. The blow was so strong that was thrown him far back. He fell to the paving and groaned in pain. He did not even notice when Mo was right on it.

-... And keep your filthy hands off! - she said sharply, point a finger at him.

\- I'm sorry - he groaned, still trying to catch his breath after the blow.

Corner of eye both noted that this scene certainly attracted the attention of Todd. Wraith nodded, and one of the accompanying him officers moved immediately with the soldiers in the direction of pair.

Moonlight pretended to just go away, when her attention was drawn to a group of approaching Wraith. She looked away, for them, right on the Starburst and suddenly jumped up to run, darting nimbly in a crowd. Officer and drones moved behind her.

Looking at everything from hiding Sunblaze, smiled to himself and also began to move, back alley they came.

Sheppard sat on the ground, catching finally normal breath, and he was just stand up, when someone threw a shadow on him. He looked up to see Todd amused face.

\- I think you chose unsuitable female - he sneered.

\- Obviously - he groaned, standing up. - I did not know that she is Wraith. She did not look like one of you - he pulled a farce.

\- She's a little... different - he said mysteriously. - I see that you hit finally one of our trade planets.

\- Accidentally... Interesting place, I have to admit.

\- Neutral ground, so be careful with guns - he warned.

\- I hope that this advice also applies to you.

Todd smiled slightly.

Moonlight turn sharply to the left and then immediately hid in the alley, reaching for shoes for his thin metal stick, parting them. The officer and the soldiers ran beside her. Just like she counted.

She ran after them out of the closet, almost ahead of last two drones. Relatively smooth, paved surfaces allowed her to perform agile slide between them. She slashed their feet with sticks. They fell hard, lapping heads to the ground.

Standing close to people, quickly hid in their homes at the sight of a fight.

Not waiting, a female straighten up. Two more soldiers just was turned away at her. She jumped up, dropping weapon and a strong grip she bumped their heads together. They slumped to the ground, stunned.

The officer reached for his weapon, but suddenly someone grabbed his wrist and lifted his arm up. The bolt fired into the sky. Wraith looked surprised to the right to see Sunblaze.

He sneered and one swift motion twisted his arm back, knocked on his knees and took the gun to shoot out of him. Energy charge shocked officer but not stunned him. He turned on his knee to the attacker, growling, so young pilot fired again. This time Wraith fell unconscious to the ground.

Sunblaze looked at Mo and grinned.

\- It started missing me of such action - he said.

The female shook her head with a slight amusement.

\- Sometimes I wonder what a miracle you're still alive.

The young Wraith's smile widened, showing his sharp teeth, and suddenly froze, open his eyes wide. Mo held her breath, and on her face broke into a fear.

One of knocked down of her soldiers, sitting on the ground with a raised rifle.

A knees buckled under Sunblaze.

Moonlight went up to him to support him, at the same time grabbing the gun who he held. She fired of it twice into drones. The soldier fell back onto the paving.

Young Wraith sat on the ground, barely keeping his balance. Mo looked at his back. The wound was extensive and deep. Apparently the gun was set to kill, and not, as standard, on stun.

\- I think you foretell - he whispered with a slight smile, and fell to the side.

The female upheld him, that he did not hit his head on the stone surface, laying him on his back slowly.

\- Why do you always have to pack up in trouble? - she asked, pretending to be angry, although on her face drew a deep concern.

\- Look who's talking? - he retorted.

\- You have to feed, the wound is too deep - she said, and raised his hand, putting it to her chest.

The male pulled his hand away, but she held it.

\- I will not feed on you - he growled, although with difficulty.

\- And you can see here a cocoons granary? - she scoffed. - Besides, I'll be fine. In a few hours I will regenerate... And you will not survive without feeding.

\- No - he replied firmly, again trying to withdraw his hand.

\- Do not argue with me, Blaze - she snapped, angry.

He looked hard at her eyes.

\- I said no... I will not be preyed upon you.

\- What's the difference who...

She did not finish. Behind her came the sound of feet. Someone was running toward them. She looked over her shoulder. It was Sheppard and Starburst with his second officer.

\- What happened? - exclaimed the colonel. - We saw a bolt in the sky.

Moonlight confronted Wraith Commander an unpleasant look.

\- One of your drones shot him in the back - she snapped. - Rifle was set to maximum.

\- I assure you it's not my order - said Todd. - They had to catch you alive.

She did not answer. Just looked back at her friend. His head tilted to the side. He lost consciousness.

\- Blaze! - she said, trying to revive him. - Blaze!

But he did not respond.

She swear under her breath and no longer wondering, pressed his hand to his chest.

\- Wait a minute. What do you want to do? - protested Sheppard, kneeling beside her.

\- That's what need to - she said, focusing on connection thoughts of a young Wraith.

His mind was weak, but the body even weaker. She felt she clearly. She could not wait any longer. No problem she took control.

She opened her mouth wider, as if she wanted to catch breath, when began to work hand-fed, slowly sucking the life out of her. Colonel anxiously watched as her smooth skin wrinkles slowly.

Someone else came running from a side street, almost bumping into a group of women running the main walkway.

\- Kiryk? - Jennifer said surprised, looking at the targeted to them with a gun man.

\- Dr. Keller - he just nodded his head and ran quickly to the two young Wraith. - What happened?

\- His crew does not listen to him again - Sheppard said, gesturing head pointing to the Commander.

Kiryk only gave him a grim look. Sunblaze just suddenly opened his eyes, picking up a deep breath of air intro his lungs. He looked a little confused and kept eyes on Mo. Her face was covered with wrinkles, dark hair almost completely turned gray and eyes misted over.

\- Enough - he whispered, looking at her in horror, and he wanted to take his hand, but she would not let him. - Get her! - he growled.

Starburst moved forward.

\- Do not touch her! - Kiryk snapped, and jumped to Moonlight to get out of her grasp Wraith hand. He held her to not fail. She was very weak. - It's all your fault - he said, taking a female on his hands.

Sunblaze closed his eyes for a moment, breathing quickly. He could not look at what he did... even if it was unconscious.

Ex-runner sat Mo against the wall and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She smiled at him gently, so he do the same thing.

\- You rest - he said and looked at the others. - She needs food and drink. The best high calorie... Near is a shop - he pointed out the direction and reached for something in his pocket. - For this you will buy everything there - he said, holding on outstretched hand a few silver coins.

Teyla came quickly and took the money, and then moved with Amelia in the designated direction.

Keller went to the female.

\- I have a candy bar. It is sweet - she said, pulling it out of his pocket and unpacking.

Kiryk thanked and put it in Mo mouth. She grabbed the bar slowly shaking hand.

\- Great work, Todd - Sheppard said, and looked at the young pilot. - Can you stand up?

\- I think so. The wound is almost healed.

Colonel held out his hand. He grabbed her and groaned as the man pulled him up. Then they both came to Mo.

\- That's not his fault - he said heavily. - Drones are often so react when no one controls them. They do what they were created: they kill.

\- Do not make excuses for him - Sheppard pointed her finger firmly. - If not for his silly ideas of forcing you to produce drones - he threw a meaningful glance Wraith -... would not be the whole thing. And so, you look like my great-grandmother, and he almost kicked the bucket.

Moonlight smiled slightly.

\- But now you know how the Wraith in old age - she joked and coughed when he ran out of breath.

\- Save your strength - Jennifer instructed. - Your body has not yet recovered from the last one.

\- What are you talking about? - interested in Sunblaze.

The woman looked at him.

\- Todd gave her a substance, that resulted in the collapse... She almost died two days ago due to a too high amount of adrenaline in the body... and now this. I am afraid that her body as soon not be able to regenerate.

Young Wraith looked uncomfortable to Commander and growled, moving in his direction.- Blaze - admonished Mo, but he did not listen. - Blaze! - she repeated firmly. - Leave him alone. It will not help. You're still weak.

He stopped just before the Starburst, looking him hard in the face. They were similar increase, so he had no problem with that.

\- I should now feed on you and give all your energy her - he snapped.

\- It will not be necessary - Todd replied calmly. - I can myself help her - he said and walked towards the female to kneel beside her. For a moment, watching her intently. - How did you know, that I order to grab you?

Moonlight smiled slightly.

\- I saw you during the escape, as you talked to your First - she said.

\- Well, yes - he said with slight amusement.

\- Why this whole charade? After all, you're the Queen, who can create to you a new drones?

Sheppard and Keller froze on those words. Hovich looked at them a little surprised their reaction. Starburst grunted softly under his breath.

\- It's complicated - he said.

\- Complicated? - she snorted lightly. - And what's complicated?

\- She's... busy - he said reluctantly.

\- Busy? - she laughed for a moment and looked at him closely.

\- It's just... Let's just say that contact with her is difficult.

\- So you plagued into disfavor - Sunblaze snorted, standing over him with his arms crossed over his chest. - It must have been pretty good action, if someone from your position endanger the Queen.

Todd looked at him grimly.

\- You could say - he grunted and looked back on Mo. - That's why I need you... Even though I did not want anyone to know about it... especially your grandmother.

\- It was not enough to ask? - she asked most peacefully in the world.

Wraith looked at her in surprise.

\- Just like that?

\- It's probably easier to spit out with yourself request, than all this masquerade with kidnapping - she said sarcastically.

\- And would you agree? Just like that?

She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

\- Yes.

\- Why? - he asked suspiciously.

\- And why not? The family should be supposed to support.

\- Are you related to him? - said surprised Sheppard, but they ignored his words.

Starburst watched intently for a moment Moonlight. She looked at him quite calm.

Someone ran up to them. The female looked at the two women.

\- We have food - Teyla said.

\- It will not be necessary - Todd said, still looking at Mo. - So we have a deal: I will lead you to the... previous state, and you take care of the drones?

\- If you answer on my question.

\- You're not serious - Sunblaze protested, but she just gave him a quick look.

\- What kind?

\- Why do you need a new drones?

The Wraith growled softly under his breath.

\- Let's say that on result of certain actions we have them... deficit.

\- What do you mean? - interest in the colonel.

\- Someone kicked his ass pretty well lately, destroying most of the drone, so now he is practically defenseless and in the event another attack he does not have to send someone to fight - said with an amused young Wraith.

\- Really? - Sheppard said with interest. - It seems that you have AGAIN bad luck... what Todd? - he sneered.

\- This time - he snarled briefly and looked back at the female. - And so? Is it a deal? I help you and you help me.

Moonlight smiled slightly.

\- You know what that means?

\- Yes - he nodded curtly.

\- In that case... it's a deal - she said and held out her hand.

\- Are you kidding? Do not include any deals with him - protested Kiryk, anticipating in this Sunblaze. - It's all his fault, and you want to help him yet?

She looked at him with a slight smile.

\- Relax... I already included the worse deals... It's only a few hours of sitting in a chair... Almost as long relaxing - she joked and looked again at the old Wraith.

Todd shook her hand with a slight smile, then put a hand on her chest.

Moonlight's eyes widened when the life-giving forces began pouring into her body.

She looked straight into the eyes of a Starburst... and he in her, watching like her skin on her face smoothed out slowly, and the hair again become dark color.

During those few short minutes, they both could look into the mind of the other.

Look deep into its inside.

Get to know her thoughts and feelings.

And they both had the impression that throughout the world there was no one else.

Only two of them.

They were one...

But and so each of them felt, that this second carefully hides something important.

Deeply, inside.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 ** _Deals - part 2_** **.**

 **S** tarburst slowly pulled his hand.

For the first time he felt embarrassed by what he saw.

He hoped that the connection of Moonlight will be different than the other Wraith... but... he did not expect this.

Her thoughts, her way of seeing the world... all seemed so simple. Such... transparent.

As if she understood everything better than others.

For her, everything was very closely related.

He had forgotten what it's like.

Living among the stars, the Wraith have lost too much in their disputes and fighting. And now, when he touched her world, he again felt like during escape from Genii prison, when after a long time he saw stars.

And he felt calm...

Only once he felt something like this...

He looked at the Mo.

She smiled softly and put one her hand in the chest, and the other pulling in his direction.

\- Thank you for Sharing - she said, and nodded her head slightly.

The Wraith smiled at slightly. Hardly anyone remembers the old custom, he thought, and made the same gesture.

\- Thank you for Sharing - he responded with the same gesture of the head, then stood up and offered his hand Mo, helping her get up.

\- What was it? - finally said Sheppard.

\- You would not understand - said Starburst officer. - You are a human.

\- Telepathic link - Hovich interjected. - For a moment, their minds were put together in unity. They could see world through the eyes the other. Maybe even their lives. - The others looked at her, surprised. - I guess after the way they looked at each other and added to the Wraith telepathic abilities - she explained.

\- And yet human understands - said with a sneer Sunblaze.

\- In that case, I sorry for you - colonel snorted, looking at the Mo. - It must been awful to have an insight into Todd mind.

But she only smiled corner of his mouth.

\- On the contrary, Colonel Sheppard - she said calmly.

The man looked at her confused.

\- Probably a matter of taste - he muttered. - But now you know all his secrets - he said, glancing mischievously at Todd.

\- That's all for what he'd let me.

\- So, it does not work exactly that way?

\- Depends on whose mind is stronger - Sunblaze said. - But this is not getting about to know someone's secrets. Especially by force... But getting to know the other person. The specific ties with her... And some secrets should remain secrets, colonel. Everyone has the right to this - he said and followed after Mo into the alley.

Sheppard looked first for them, and then the other two Wraith.

\- They are starting to scare me - he said, shows a pair of thumb for leaving. - They have experienced a revelation or what?

\- Maybe - Starburst replied mysteriously, and looked at his subordinate. - You gather them - a gesture of head he toward the soldiers. - I prepare a hatchery - he said and walked in the opposite direction.

\- And for a moment I thought, that I was beginning to understand them - muttered colonel again. - Let's find Ronon and McKay - he added and moved in the same direction as the two young Wraith. - I think you kept wrong group, doc - he said to the doctor Hovich.

\- Why?

\- I just found out that our Mo have really that on name... diminutive - he said with pride. - And they have a naming-man... some kind: Vacator.

\- Vocator! - corrected him on the front Sunblaze.

\- I they have ears like a radar - Sheppard muttered, what slightly amused the doctor.

The Wraith pilot glanced quickly over his shoulder, making sure that humans are far enough and looked at Moonlight.

\- What kind of worse deals you saying? - he asked gently. - With Thunderstone?

\- Yes - she muttered.

Sunblaze not asked for anything more. It was their secret. The rest of the spun only speculation.

But Commander figured out what Mo do.

He remembered well the event. Both of them remembered... It was hard to forget...

It was a hard time for their hive. After the death of Queen Nightwind, her feeding grounds took her older daughter, Nightflower. Moonlight had no right to them. She was not a Queen.

The same thing happened to the surviving hive. Only they refused. They knew what would happen if Nightflower was discovered what crew Invention doing.

And joining the fleet Nightstorm was also risky. Here again, the Council would have a full view of their research. And some of them were... well... rather anyone not allocated to the taste, thought with amusement Sunblaze.

Thus, they became outcasts. They rely only on themselves. A single hive without the Queen, without their feeding grounds, with a group of scientists with mad ideas, by the standards of the Wraith. It smelled like a disaster from the beginning.

And so they began to conduct guerrilla life. Sneak up on feeding grounds others.

For the first few months it worked. Then the other hives to work out their strategy, so the trouble began. They lost most of the drone. It was getting harder to steal them humans. It was then that Moonlight has become adept at creating drones. Some of them have begun to serve as a food source. But they could not demanded of her that she sat all days in the hatchery. They needed a new strategy... or a new source of food... maybe even alternative source of food.

Of course, the idea of the Doc with a retrovirus-based on Mo DNA, not very fell Skyfall to his taste. He decided to wait out a difficult period. The whole crew has been in hibernation mode, There was only a small group of worshippers, still serve them, and Moonlight. They do not have to worry about food.

Stay also Sunblaze, although the Commander did not know about this. He persuaded Mo, that hive needs second pilot… a good pilot... actually, he did not even have to convince her. She well knew that.

In this way, the entire hive almost froze. It became strangely empty... and quiet. Although there has never been a full crew, it nonetheless. Only two of them and worshippers, busy with their daily duties. So they began to fly on reconnaissance. Each explored different area so as not to waste time. But human worlds were decimated. And those with more population well guarded….

.

 **"- …Y** ou listen the silence? - he asked facetiously, standing next to her on one of the largest platforms in the hangar.

It was her favorite place. Come here whenever she wanted to be alone.

And sometimes they both sat there for hours, discussing or playing games.

\- In fact, I do - she said, looking somewhere ahead. - Sometimes I have the impression, that the hive speaks to me... but I do not understand this.

\- You mean the noise in the background?... You should know that it is normal - he said with slight amusement.

\- Yes, I know. But when you listen to it... Anyway, no matter - she said with a slight smile, looking at him. - Did you find anything?

\- Yes, with hive on orbit - he muttered. - I'm starting to wonder about the proposal doc.

Moonlight raised an eyebrow with interest.

\- You would voluntarily been _Protheu_? - she asked with a sneer.

\- It's better than starving to death. Do not you think?

\- You can always go - she suggested.

But Sunblaze snorted loudly.

\- Are you kidding? And where do I go? For some mannered Queen, like your sister, who directs the hive according to their own whims, instead with common sense? - he sneered. - No, thanks. I'd rather fall here of hunger... I wean're to listen too stupid orders - he said, and immediately noticed a meaningful glance Moonlight. - I'm not talking about you. You are aiming for logic, like your grandmother. But most of the younger Queens that remained... well… I'll leave it without comment - he bared to her sharp teeth.

\- Well, you may go to the hive my grandmother - she said.

This time he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

\- I have a feeling, that you're trying to get rid of me, Moonlight from the Nightwatchers Clan.

\- Oh, how that came to your mind... Dragonfly from the Silverdracon Clan.

\- I suppose it after topic of our conversation - he retorted with a smirk.

\- I think you have hallucinations from hunger - she said with a note of irony, turning to the transporter and patted him on the shoulder, moving from the spot.

\- I knew you could not live without me - he called, following her.

\- Yeeees... like no ulcer on the ass - she scoffed and went into the transporter room.

Sunblaze ran to her and stood beside. The doors slid shut and the beam moved them to the main level, close to the bridge.

\- I met today Thunderstone - he said finally, when they got there.

\- And? I concludes on your face, that this was not a social gathering.

Mo looked at him with a slight smile.

\- Since when are you such a default? - she snorted.

\- I know you too well. I know when something does not give you peace - he said. - What does he want?

\- He repeated his proposal... The same as Fireball - she said calmly, looking at him sideways.

She knew how he would react... and she had been right.

\- What the... - he stopped short of complete sentences. - I hope you send him to hell - he snapped.

\- In fact, he gave me an idea...

\- You must be joking! - he almost cried. - You even not think about it. I forbid you to go near to him, you hear? - he threatened her finger.

\- You forbid me? - she repeated with slight amusement.

\- It's not funny, Mo. - Sunblaze growled.

On her face suddenly appeared serious. She looked him straight in the eye.

\- Our situation is even less. The whole crew is in hibernating. We have no food supplies. We have no feeding grounds. We can not forever be held them in chambers - she pointed to the side, as if they was there.

\- But that's not the way...

\- His mind is weak... I can fool him - she cut him off.

Sunblaze looked at her for a long moment.

\- No - he replied firmly, but calmly and walked to the side of one of the control panels.

\- I do not ask for your opinion, Blaze. And even less for a permit - she said. - I have already made my decision... I only inform you about it - she said and walked toward door.

The Wraith jumped up and blocked her way.

\- You do not dare - he snapped.

\- Stand back, Blaze - she said, but he just stared at her relentlessly. - Get out of my way - she snapped, and her voice boomed in his mind.

For the first time Moonlight has used on him her abilities. Until now, he was once subjected to the mind of the female - it was his mother. But this time he stood up to the strength... But it was hard.

The mind Mo was strong, too strong for him. And this effort drew now on his face, while her was completely calm, as if she did it casually. He felt like every second his resistance decreases as she effortlessly press him in the ground...

And then she stopped. She slowed tether.

He breathed a sigh of relief and looked at her in surprise.

She took a step forward and took his face in her hands.

\- We have no choice, Blaze - she almost whispered, looking at him pleadingly. - I do not have a choice. A Thunderstone found a rich feeding ground. Very rich. I saw them. We can fill the cocoons in the granary and not worry about wrestling for a long time... Or give them all retroviral treatment. This is the only option. And I will not do it without their consent.

\- We'll find another way...

\- No, Blaze. There is no other way. And you know it. For several months we were scouring the galaxy and nothing... Or we give hive either Queen.

He did not answer, just look at her. She was right, though he would not admit it even to himself. For him, the price was too high.

He grabbed her hands and sighed heavily.

\- Are you sure, that you give handle him? He is an experienced officer. He can not be so easily fooled.

She smiled gently.

\- But his desires are stronger than common sense. It gives me a significant advantage. I can use it against him.

\- I do not like it...

\- I also not delighted think insight into his... fantasies - she scoffed. - But in the current situation... That opportunity may no longer to send.

\- Commander would be furious...

\- He does not need to know. Nobody has to know... I think of something.

He did not answer. He knew that and so he did not dissuade her from this idea.

Even Skyfall would not do that. When she's on something prejudices...

\- I'll make cocoons - he said finally, reluctantly.

She just nodded with a slight smile and walked past him, leaving the bridge…

He did not see her again after that. She locked herself in her quarters. But mind he felt her presence. She had not slept. She meditated, trying her best to calm. Anyway, that night, neither of them slept. Sunblaze sitting on the bridge, trying to find something to do.

In the morning, he noticed the coordinates of the flight, which sent the Moonlight by running automatic pilot. Flight took them with two hours.

Then she got into a fighter and flew away.

In fact, he could not remember what he did then. Probably wandered around hive aimlessly.

He remembers only that he was just in the hangar, when at one point flew fighters. Full fighters, starting with the unloading. Then the soldiers began to move all to cocoons storehouse. And he just watched as one by one they carry unconscious humans.

\- Wake up them - said at the back suddenly Mo.

He looked at her. She seemed to be calm... but something in the expression of her eyes denied it.

\- Do not tell them anything - she added. - I'll be there soon.

\- Mo? - he called, grabbing her arm when she wanted to leave.

She looked at him and smiled gently. He let her go.

\- Wake up them, Blaze - she repeated, and walked down the corridor.

Sunblaze just growled under his breath and headed for the transporter, and then the hall from hibernation chambers, starting wake up part of the crew.

Translucent walls of cocoons started separately extended to one after the other, and the organic wires to the exchange of body fluids, remove from the Wraith and withdraw into the chambers.

Skyfall was one of the first to leave stasis cocoons.

He looked surprised at the young Wraith.

\- Something happened? - he asked, walking over to him anxiously.

\- No... We have a grub - he said with a forced grin.

But the Commander frowned head, as if he sensed that something was wrong, looking closely Sunblaze. The Wraith tried hard to stay calm... but he could never pretend to Commander. This his penetrating gaze. He always felt like he easily overexpose him inside out... After all, he was once one of the best intelligence officers. He knew the different ways... to acquire the necessary information. And he did not have to use this force.

\- Where is Mo? - he finally asked suspiciously, but calm.

\- I think in her...

He did not finish. Skyfall went right to the exit.

\- She said she's coming! - he called after him, but the Commander had vanished around the corner. - Damn - growled under his breath and returned to service stasis chambers.

Hot water ran down her body, but she did not help wash away this dirt. She still could feel the touch of his hand. His smell... His glance, full of desire.

This thought still returned to her mind… and the memory of this, as he watched on her, since she went to his quarters, pretending to be proud.

But she just felt more and more disgusted. To him... and to itself.

Thunderstone in appearance was far less grotesque, than his former Commander, but it was just a pretense. Many years of service to Fireball hive conformed him to the nature of to Lord Wraith.

He was of medium height, fairly well built, with long hair and dreadlocks piled in the back of the head. This included only the upper part of the skull. The rest was shaved. It was decorated with a tattoo running down on neck and lower down, on the back.

He smiled with satisfaction the sight of her, and measured carefully his gaze, sitting at his desk - one of the few things in his sparsely equipped quarters, the main ornament was all kinds of weapons. Then he got up and walked slowly to get around her. She tried not to shudder with disgust when he grabbed his hand her hair and sniffed.

\- You smell nice - he whispered in her ear. - A beautiful smell of a beautiful female.

He ran his fingers along her arm up and down.

\- And very delicate skin - he said with satisfaction.

She wore a outfit in shades of green, emphasizing the color of her eyes - leggings and tunic consisting of a corset revealing little her arms and reaching to the ground two piece of cloth, both front and rear. Everything is properly emphasized her body shape.

\- Fireball was right, you are very appetizing morsel.

\- Lucky for you, he not live to see the time to find that out - she said, smiling at the corner of her mouth.

\- Indeed - he said, smiling broadly with satisfaction and took her hand, leading to the bed.

He sat down and pulled her to him. She leaned over him, sliding her fingers along his face. And then he slowly sat up on his legs... and kissed...

…The memory of this immediately caused by Moonlight retch.

She ran out of the shower, to threw on the toilet.

She was wrong. She thought it was going to be easy... but it was not. Deceitfulness Thunderstone vision moments spent together practically no different from that, if she did it for real. His mind was very sensitive to her influence, it is true, but in her plan she forget one thing: she had to look deep into his mind, to discover his desire... order to illusion was real for him.

Yes, about this one thing she forgot, arranging her plan.

Or maybe she preferred not to think about it?... Because then, she would not decide on it, and her crew are still stuck to the cocoons…

Skyfall went into her bathroom.

She sat on the floor, naked... retching into the toilet.

He grabbed a towel and covered her with him, crouching next to it.

\- Where did you get them? - he asked. - From feeding grounds your grandmother?

\- Are you crazy? - she said, without raising her head. - This would mean joining to her fleet. And then the Grey Council were full of insight we're doing - she looked at him grimly. - You know what they would do with half the crew?... With you, that you let them do it?

\- So how do you get these humans?... What have you done, Mo? - he demanded answers.

For a moment she looked him hard in the face.

\- That's what I had to do, so that you do not have to starve.

\- What's that? You tell me, or I have to pull out this from Blaze? - he did not change the authoritative volume.

She gave him a brief, grim look and stood up, tying a towel.

\- Leave him alone. He does not have anything to do with. It was my idea.

\- I guess - he said, also rising. - But certainly he have the information that I want to achieve.

Moonlight smiled slightly confused as Commander.

\- Sometimes not knowing is a blessing - she said mysteriously and went to the bathroom door. - Can you get out? I want to get dressed.

\- First, you answer my question - he growled, standing over her.

Again, she had to raise her head to look him straight in the eye.

\- And what will you do with this knowledge, Commander? - she asked calmly. - If you react, you expose all of us... Some things better not move. Let them remain as they are... Besides, it was just... a one-time deal.

Skyfall looked at her, as if he trying to guess her thoughts. Find the answer by examining all the pieces of the puzzle, which had.

\- What did you do? - he snapped, grabbing her firmly by the arm.

But she did not respond, only looking him in the eye with a slight smile.

And suddenly it dawned on him. His eyes widened.

\- I'll kill him - he growled and pushed Mo aside, to get out quickly from the bathroom, and then from her quarters.

\- Skall! - she called behind him and ran into the corridor. - Skall!

But he was not listening, walking quickly in the direction of the transporter.

She swear under her breath and went back to the headquarters to dress quickly pants and shirt, and then ran back into the corridor, and then into the transporter.

The level at which there was a Commander fighter, was empty. Skyfall was already in the machine, getting ready for the flight. Furious, he did not even notice when Mo ran up, jumped inside.

In one swift movement she reached for the knife in his shoe and pushed him to the chair, pulling up blade to his throat.

\- Get off me! - he growled and grabbed her around the waist to throw her out of a fighter, but she pushed him back to the seat.

\- You're not fly anywhere - she snapped, still holding the blade at his throat.

Her voice boomed in his mind... but then she slowed her telepathic tether, and her face softened.

\- Nothing happened... It was all in his mind...

\- It does not matter - he interrupted, still angry. - He used the fact, that I was not there. Only because this he dared to...

\- And what do you do? On what basis would challenge him?... I am _Protheu_ , remember? Worth as much as a worshipper. Even if you win, they'll kill you for unfounded duel.

\- It does not matter... - he growled, trying to get up.

\- But have matters to me! - she interrupted him again, pushing back. And then her face was sad - You are my only family, Skall. If you die, no one longer remain to me.

Yet for a moment she looked into his eyes, then stood up and gave him a knife. He took it slow and relaxed muscles.

\- You are needed here - she said calmly. - No one will maintain this mess in check just like you... And I did what I had to - she said, glancing again firmly in his eyes. - It was a one-time deal, but thanks to it you have a food supply for a long time... And I would do it again if it depends on this your fate... So sit on your green ass and do not spoil it... Let Thunderstone think it really happened. Let even this boast, I do not care. It is important, that you do not need any longer to sit in the damn cocoons - she said irritably, and jumped out of the fighter, moving along the platform.

Skyfall stood up and put the knife back into the shoe, looking at her like she leaves. Then he jumped out of fighter and caught up with her, grabbing her arm to turn to face him. He wanted to say something... but then he saw tears running down her cheeks.

He sighed heavily and put his hand on her wet hair, hugging her close.

At first, Moonlight tensed muscles... and then suddenly she loosened them, as if the whole weight of the situation finally fell with her. She snuggled into him tightly, and tears once again flowed from her eyes.

\- Just promise me that when again you'll have a brilliant idea, first you agreed upon it with me... Agree?

She smiled through her tears, slightly amused.

\- Agree.

\- Good... Oh, and what is the official version of what to inventories?

\- That I unofficially asked my grandmother for help.

\- It may be - he said. **"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 ** _Point of view_** **.**

 **T** he hatchery chamber door slid open and Moonlight went inside.

The room was not different from others similar to it, what she saw. There was only a throne standing on the podium and the combined organic conductors with what was hiding translucent wall - the heart of every hatchery: cocoons. On the side was a small desktop, allowing for manual control systems.

The female sat back in his chair and before Starburst anything could start, organic vines started to surround her, forming a dense covering of.

Sheppard grimaced at the sight.

\- It hurts? - he asked.

\- Sit down and see for yourself - she replied with a smirk on his lips.

\- No, thanks. I rather not use - he said.

She smiled and looked at Wraith Commander.

\- We may begin - she said, and closed her eyes.

Todd started the machine, analyzing readings.

Doctor Hovich came closer.

\- How does it feel? - she said.

\- She can not hear you - said the Commander. - She fell into a kind of… lethargy, which allows her to insulate themselves from distracting ambient noise and focus only on the one activity... It's quite exhausting task - he said and pointed to the door. - I'll show you the room where you can wait until she has finished... This may take some time.

\- I sit here - said calmly Sunblaze and sat on the platform on which stood a throne.

Kiryk without a word took the place of the other.

\- How do you prefer - almost muttered Commander and moved for the exit.

The others followed him, on corridor.

\- So - finally began slowly Sheppard. - You and Mo you are related?

Todd looked at him.

\- Something like this - he said.

\- What's that? - asked the colonel.

The Wraith growled softly under his breath, unhappy.

\- Her grandmother... she adopted me at the beginning of the war. I belong to a family, but we are not biologically related.

\- You are her... foster uncle - he said, as always cheerful.

\- You could say that - said Starburst and stopped in front of one of the doors.

These slid open to reveal the room in which he stood only a table and a few chairs. All made of the same organic material as the whole hive.

The Atlantis team entered.

\- I ordered to bring you something to eat - Commander said and closed the door, then looked at his officer. - You bet on watch drones. It's better that they do not prowl around the board - he said and walked away.

The Wraith did not even had time to answer.

So, he touched only the control panel, blocking the door, and went on his way.

Sheppard glanced at the door, when intro his ears reached this quiet, although a disturbing sound. He went to the panel, but this did not respond.

\- This rat shut us - he said and looked at the others. - McKay?

\- I'm going, I'm going - he said, a little irritably. - I will try to open it - he added, reaching into a backpack for his laptop. - But it might take - he noted.

\- Do not rush. And so we must wait for Mo.

\- Everything on their ship is organic? - Hovich asked, stroking his fingers table.

Only she carefully watched a room, studying every detail. The others began to sit on the chairs... touching these organic structures with some anxiety, and even disgust.

\- Most of the stuff - Teyla said.

\- Amazing technology… Their knowledge of the genetic manipulation of these organisms, it must be fascinating… And these shapes ... Have you noticed that many elements of their clothes and things refers to the Iratus shapes?

\- Somehow I do not specifically thought about it - said Sheppard. - You're new here, but please, believe me that your... fascination of the Wraith over quickly... Especially when one of them will try to feed on you - he added with a mischievous smile.

\- I am aware of this risk, colonel Sheppard - she said calmly. - And do not like it differs from the observations of predators on Earth. In any case, there is a risk that the object of observation attack... It's an occupational hazard, every scientist working in the field.

\- We'll talk at the end of the day, doctor Hovich. When you will find out, that the Wraith are not like Mo... She's like... home kitten... The others are a bunch of hungry lions.

The doctor smiled only slightly.

\- You trying to intimidate me?

\- I'm trying you realize, that you are no longer in your cozy office.

\- I mean, already on the field, colonel, and I assure you that the Goa'ulds are probably just as nasty as the Wraith.

\- It remains to be seen - he just muttered and sat on one of the chairs.

Hovich wanted to add something... but she stopped herself.

.

.

 **T** eal'c as the last passed through the stargate, and after a while the tunnel is closed.

After more than a day spent in the field, the whole SG-1 team were greeted with a warm welcome inside Atlantis.

The Commander of the station went to them slowly up the stairs.

\- The expedition was a success? - asked, as always polite, Woolsey.

\- I think so... - said Jackson.

\- And only you - Mitchell muttered.

The man looked at him askance.

\- I was not complaining - Vala said.

\- Because you the whole day lounging in the sun - continued the colonel.

\- You too could do so, instead of wandering in the woods - she talk back and looked at Woolsey. - He is angry, because he ran into some pit, and we had to pull him back - she snorted.

\- It was a trap - he growled.

Daniel turned back to Richard.

\- In any case, these ruins is a mine of knowledge... I gladly will go there again... with another team - muttered at the end, throwing them a meaningful glance.

Mitchell wanted to say something, but Carter was faster.

\- How's your team?

\- That's right, I start to worry a little - he said. - They had to check in fifteen minutes ago.

\- They are certainly a lot of fun - Colonel waved. - And certainly better than I do - he muttered. - Especially women... you know, SHOPPING - he pointed out with amusement last word.

Carter gave him a grim look.

\- What's that supposed to mean?

\- Nothing. Such a joke.

\- Joke? Really?

\- Really - he began to explain.

Woolsey shook his head in resignation, stop paying attention to this argument and started back up the stairs.

\- I hope they're okay - he said to himself. - And have fun better than I do.

.

.

 **T** he young woman came hesitantly into the hatchery, carrying a tray of food and drink.

She was small and rather low. Her short, dark hair seemed to be in a slightly rumpled, contrasting with the creamy colored tunic and trousers.

She glanced quickly around the room slightly slanted eyes.

Wraith walked along the wall there and back, with his hands clasped behind his back, while the man sat

calmly next to the throne, cleaning his knife.

\- Do you can sit on your ass? - almost snapped Kiryk, giving him a grim look.

Sunblaze stopped and looked at him.

\- I'm bored - he said.

\- I can see that - replied in the same tone of the ex-runner.

The girl came up to him and cleared her throat to draw his attention. He looked at her.

\- Commander ordered to bring you a meal - she said politely.

Kiryk smiled and thanked, receiving from her tray. There were some fruit and bread.

The girl looked with interest on the throne, and sitting in it female.

\- You've never seen anything like this, right? - Sunblaze unexpectedly asked, leaning into her ear.

She almost jumped, scared. He did not even noticed when he stood behind her. She looked at him over her shoulder. His face bore a smirk.

\- No, my Lord - she admitted hesitantly and again looked at the Moonlight. - Is that hurt her? These all... links in her body? - she said.

\- According to her, the feeling is more akin to itch - he said. - These... links, as you called them, place on her body type of substance mitigating effects of the merger. But the whole process is very exhausting, so, after its completion, the Queen must always regain her strength... feeding on - he emphasized the last word, saying it next to her ear.

The girl jumped up again and went back to fall directly on him. This caused her even more uncomfortable... and at the Wraith amusement.

\- You do not scare her - muttered Kiryk and he get up. - Do you know where led the others?

\- Yes. They are not far away. I just bring them a meal.

\- Can you take me there?

\- Of course - she said with a slight smile and looked uncertainly at the Wraith to nod his head, then she moved into exit.

Kiryk followed her, but before he reached the door, Sunblaze jumped to him and grab one of the remaining fruit.

\- You are switching to alternative food? - man snorted.

\- No... I just killing time something - he said with a broad smile and stuck his sharp teeth into the fruit, going back to his place at the throne.

Kiryk shook his head in mild amusement and went out into the corridor.

He immediately guessed where the Wraith holding the other... the entrance was guarded by two armored soldiers, who had just waited for a group of worshippers leave the room. And only they.

When he came closer, drones looked at him, but did not react calmly letting him go inside. Then they closed the door behind him.

People gathered in the room looked at him with interest.

Kiryk settled into the nearest chair.

\- And how was... production? - Sheppard sneered.

\- I do not know... ask her - cut Kiryk.

\- I'd do it, if not... two small problems at the door.

The man smiled.

\- After six years, it should not surprise you that neither... nor surprise - he said.

\- But it still annoys us.

\- This is just understandable - he muttered, returning to his meal.

\- I need to contact with Atlantis... You can talk about it with Todd? Apparently allow you to walk everywhere - said unhappy colonel said.

\- I will tell it to him.

\- How's she doing? - Jennifer said. - I know this is an exhaustive process.

\- The readings are normal. Do not worry, Blaze check them every now and then. If something had happened, he immediately turned off by it - he assured her.

\- That's good... Though, I still think, that she should have at least a day of rest... after all.

\- Mo be stubborn. It is difficult to dissuade her from something, if she decides something - he said. - That's why she went to Atlantis... although the Commander was against.

\- Speaking of which - interrupted Hovich, sat closer to him. - Could you tell me about them. About Mo. I have the impression that this hive is a little different from the rest. I came to this galaxy to learn more about the Wraith before... - she looked at the colonel - they completely exterminate their

\- Hey. They feed on people - he protested.

\- And we're animals.

\- Not from a biological point of view - she knocked firmly and again looked at Kiryk. - You agree?

\- Are you a historian?

\- Xenobiologist... I study...

\- I know what that means - he muttered, interrupting her. - It's like irony, but most of my knowledge I

won at the Wraith... When they stop treat you like the food... they are sometimes even friendly - he added with a grin snappy.

\- I did not mean to offend you - she said apologetically, and immediately she said with enthusiasm: - That's why I'm interested in your opinion. It should be the most objective. You were a runner and now they treat you like a member of the crew.

\- Only one hive... and that's the difference.

\- But still is a very interesting change of perspective perception of them.

\- But always human perspective. The more detailed information you should rather turn to Mo... or Blaze - he suggested.

\- I already spoke with Mo, but she not all of my questions wanted to answer - she complained.

Kiryk smiled.

\- It should not surprise you. She does not know you... Overall, she is very open to contacts with people, but she knows the boundaries... You must be patient.

\- It's not a matter of patience... But time... I was sent here only for a month.

\- For a month, a lot can happen - he said mysteriously.

For a moment there was silence. Kiryk noted, however unpleasant look Ronon. He raised his eyebrows slightly.

\- Yes?

The others looked at Satedan. He sat in his chair with his arms folded across his chest.

\- I still do not understand how you can work for them - almost growled. - They are Wraith. They hunted for you to fun.

Kiryk straightened.

\- And why did you work together with a... Todd?

\- Only occasionally... In the last resort.

\- I also work with them only occasionally... if they themselves ask for it - he said calmly.

\- But you live in a hive.

\- I lived - corrected him. - And that's just for your own safety. For some time now I live on one planet... And as for our cooperation... Well, when I saw you last time, I smacked it to anyone who suggested, that I work with Wraith... But on the other side of the stargate I met Mo, and suddenly everything changed. I never even came to my mind, that before the Wraith hunters will save me another Wraith... And even more altruistically. She just kicked their ass and went on.

\- You should go the other way.

Kiryk smiled.

\- But the gates were in the same direction that she was going - he sneered. - I have found that they, too, are like people: they are better and worse among them... After all, they also have our genes - he added sarcastically.

\- The Wraith are Wraith. There is no better or worse.

\- Think and tell yourself what you want, I do not care. The rest of the Wraith does not interest me. But the crew of this particular hive I will not let you insult - he said gravely. - I know them almost two years and to be honest, now I trust them more than you all... You surprised by how little our differences. People and Wraith... And what I learned about them... Well, it's very have changed your point of view - he added mysteriously.

\- What do you mean? - said Sheppard.

Kiryk smiled corner of his mouth.

\- Let me just say that what we know about the Wraith from remittances is not only one side of the coin, but only a small part of it... On the Mo hive I get to know the Wraith, who has ten thousand years holding a photograph of a man with whom he worked before the war... Blaze, which I would have no hesitation entrusted my life... Or their Commander, whose other Wraith would eviscerate alive if they knew to what research he allows his scientists. - A man got up from his chair and took a tray of food in hand. - On the a matter of fact, you do not know anything about the Wraith - he said and moved for the door.

\- And suddenly you become their fan? - Ronon sneered.

Kiryk stopped and looked over his shoulder.

\- No... I still despise them for what they do... But not all... The knowledge I got at the them, let me look for it from a different perspective - he said calmly and touched the panel.

The door slid open a moment, revealing one of the soldiers prepared to fire a rifle. However, the sight of a man he lowered the gun, allowing him to leave.

\- It was interesting - almost snorted Sheppard.

\- Rather scary - McKay muttered. - They did him some brainwashed or something?

Doctor Hovich looked at them.

\- A not occurred to you that he is right? What we know about the Wraith, is only a collection of myths, a brief account Lanteans and our guesses... And what if the truth is for us to just uncomfortable?

They did not answer.

A woman grabbed her bag and walked to the door, touching the control panel. And this time out waiting for a soldier ready to shoot.

\- I need to talk to him - she said, crossing the threshold, but she right away stopped when drones launched a rifle. She looked at the man. - Mr. Kiryk! - she shouted. He stopped and looked at her. - Please. I'd wanted to finish our conversation! - she explained.

\- Let go her! On the my responsibility! - he said to the soldiers.

Holding a gun drones pulled away, letting the woman go. She ran quickly to the man.

\- Thank you.

He did not answer. He entered only into the hatchery.

Sunblaze still sitting on the platform of the throne... or actually almost lay on it, with his legs stretched out and propped up on one elbow. He looked at them with interest.

\- Oh, you brought me a snack - he said with a broad smile and almost jumped up from his place. - How nice of you.

Hovich did not react at first, but when a young Wraith walked toward her from the predatory eyes... she hesitated and stopped.

\- You stop fooling around - muttered calmly Kiryk. - I'm sorry. Apparently he is today the day on frightening people.

\- Oh... - murmured the doctor, relieved.

\- Who said I'm kidding - the pilot continued, stopping in front of her.

The woman opened her eyes wide, confused.

\- Blaze - reminded him stoically man.

The Wraith grimaced and turned on his heel, returning to his seat.

\- You begin to resemble the Commander - he pointed out to him the way. - Can not even joke - he growled under his breath.

\- You're scaring her.

\- And that was the point - he said with a meaningful glance and gesture of the hand.

\- Well, you find yourself another game.

\- But this I like - he said with a broad laugh, showing his sharp teeth.

Kiryk shook his head in resignation.

\- As a small child - muttered, sighing heavily and sat down on the platform. - Doctor Hovich have some questions for you - he told him.

These words were interested in some of the young Wraith. He looked at the woman.

\- What questions? - he raised some eyebrows.

\- Nothing that would exceed your ability of reasoning - man sneered.

\- Ha, ha, ha. Very funny - talk back the Blaze.

This time it Kiryk grinned.

.

.

 **S** heppard turned back to the screen that appeared Woolsey's face.

\- Colonel. We began to worry.

\- We had... an unexpected change of plans.

\- I can see that...

\- But do not worry, everything is under control - assured him instantly officer. - We just popped in for a little visit to Todd... By the way, it turned out that Mo really have such on name... It some diminutive.

\- Yes, I know.

\- Since when? - he asked surprised.

\- From yesterday.

\- She told you?... Suddenly it turns out that everybody knows except me - he protested.

\- Maybe if you did not insist so...? - Woolsey suggested.

\- It does not matter - muttered John, unhappy.

He wanted to have something to add, when the back of one of the officers Wraith turned to his superior.

\- Commander, I'm picking up a hyperspace window - he informed him. Starburst approached him. - This is another hive - he added after a moment, watching intently reading.

\- Whose?

The officer looked back to the desktop.

\- Mo - he said. - ...They call us.

Todd growled softly under his breath and looked at Sheppard and Woolsey.

\- I'm sorry, but you must finish this lovely conversation - he said, and broke the connection.

A human face on the screen disappeared, and after a while instead of the Wraith's face appeared.

\- Where is she? - Skyfall growled.

\- She is fine - Starburst assured calm tone. - But she is now a little... busy.

\- Yes, I've heard - he interrupted, without changing his tone of voice. - I want to talk to her. Personally... Wake her. I'll be there soon - he said and hung up.

Todd growled again, unhappy, and Sheppard raised some eyebrow at him.

\- Nice guy - he sneered, pointing his thumb off the screen.

The Commander gave him a grim look.

\- You'd better get back to your own, John Sheppard... He will be also nice to you, when he finds out, that you are from Atlantis - he said mockingly.

\- Good point - said the colonel and moved toward the door.

Starburst looked at his First Officer.

\- Bring him here - he said. - And then you all go out.

The officer was not happy about it, but he nodded and went out into the corridor.

He knew well enough Skyfall, to be aware, that a confrontation with him now, when he was angry... will be unpleasant.

.

.

 **S** amantha Carter came into office.

A balding man with glasses looked at her, taking a break from his laptop.

\- I heard that Sheppard's team went on Todd's hive.

\- Yes... We were just talking when came another hive, and they broke the connection - he explained calmly. - Apparently, it was a Mo hive...

\- Yes, I know.

The man looked at her questioningly, raising some eyebrows.

\- Vala was around - she explained.

\- I understand - he said. He did not need any more explanation. - In any case, the moment I see no need for that, but I instructed colonel Lorne, that his team was ready... just in case.

\- Our team also reports its readiness... Just in case... We have a lot of experience in similar situations.

\- Thank you, colonel Carter.

She smiled slightly and turned on his heel, but stopped in the doorway.

\- Do you think it would work? - she said and added right away: - Cooperation with Mo... And I'm not talking only about the retrovirus, but in general.

Woolsey sighed, wondering for a moment.

\- On one hand, I have fear, after our experience with Todd and Michael... but on the other... We've never met Wraith like she... And that's also slightly worrying - he added.

\- I understand... I feel the same.

\- I think we all have this feel - he said with slight amusement. - Her person seriously wavered in our representation of this species.

\- Exactly - almost muttered a woman with a slight smile and left.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 ** _Todd's troubles_** **.**

 **\- Y** ou hurry up, or we will remove the two bodies from there - Sheppard said impatiently.

McKay looked at him grimly up from his tablet connected to the control panel door of the bridge.

\- It's not that simple - he summed. - And chiding me will not speed my progress - he said, going back to try to take control of the system door.

Sheppard pulled away, while Ronon and Kiryk still tried to open them manually.

\- It does not make sense - John said, and looked reproachfully at the officer Wraith. - You should have some kind of security for such circumstances.

\- You certainly have such on your ships? - he said teasingly. - They blocked the door from the inside - Wraith snort. - At once come soldiers.

\- By to this time they kill each other there - colonel pointed his thumb at the door.

\- Bring Mo - Teyla threw to Sunblaze. - Maybe she help somehow.

\- Good idea - said the pilot walked and ran down the corridor to the nearest transporter.

\- Well, that's just going to be fun - Wraith said.

Sheppard looked at him, surprised and wanted to say something, when his eye caught the two soldiers. They came to the door by replacing the two men. Now they were trying to open it. They were stronger than humans, so they should be able to open doors - at least the Wraith officer assumed.

Sunblaze hardly slowed down the door to the hatchery. Grabbing the door frame, he ran inside and stopped at the control console, excluding mechanism.

Many organic tentacles wrapped around the female sitting on the throne began to back away, releasing her from their grasp.

He walked over to her and leaned over her.

\- Mo? - he asked.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with some surprise.

\- What happened?

\- It's like... We have a small problem on the bridge... Come on - he said and grabbed her hand, pulling behind him.

She got up quickly... and she moaned.

\- I think too much stiffened in this chair - she moaned, barely making the first steps.

\- This is the symptoms of old age - he sneered, pulling her into the corridor.

She looked at him grimly.

\- Ha, ha... you are so witty - she retorted. - And by the way, why did you stop my nap?

\- Do you want to hear it in a mild version? Maybe I portray it to you: Skyfall and Starburst. Alone, on the bridge. She opened her eyes wide.

\- Skall here? - she said in disbelief.

\- Yes. He came recently. He is furious. He entered on the deck like a... like Sheppard said that?... As someone named Darth Vader... and he immediately threw out all of the bridge, closing up there with the Starburst.

\- Hmmm... That's a little suspicious - she snorted with an evil grin.

\- It's not funny, Mo - he said. - We can not open the door. They blocked it... And Bullseye fear that they kill each other there.

\- I bet Skall... Todd has not fought in a long time.

He looked at her grimly, opening the door transporter. They entered a small room, and the beam took them to another level.

\- And what am I supposed to do with all this? - Mo asked, when they went out into the corridor.

\- You do with them order.

\- Like what? I have to pull them by the ears? - she said sarcastically.

\- Good idea - he said and grinned when she looked at him grimly.

Coming out of a corner, they saw the two soldiers Wraith still wrestle with the door. Other stand only, nervously waiting for even the smallest gap between the two halves of the bridge door.

\- Finally! - shouted from afar Sheppard. - Your Commander got mad and just smashes Todd.

\- He is not my Commander - she muttered, walking over to them.

\- Never mind the details... Can you open it? Apparently you're good at this.

She did not answer. She went only to McKay and glanced at his tablet.

\- Try this bypass... - she pointed her finger.

\- I already tried - he snapped.

\- Can I? - she asked calmly.

Rodney looked first at her, then at the others and shrugged indifferently.

\- Here you go... I wish you luck - he said, and gave her the tablet, folding his arms across his chest.

Moonlight stared for a moment what appeared then typed commands.

She looked at the door.

They did not even flinch.

Rodney snorted triumphantly under his breath, as Jennifer elbowed him.

\- What? - he almost whispered.

But the woman only shook her head disapprovingly.

Mo repeat a series of commands and this time, to everyone's surprise, the two plates moved away from each other a bit, allowing to look inside the bridge... from which came the sounds of fighting.

\- What did you do? - McKay said, taking the tablet.

\- What's there going on? - threw Teyla.

\- I suggested to the system that a fire broke out on the bridge - she explained calmly.

\- Hmm, clever - he said.

\- They fight with each other - said at the same time Sheppard, peering inside.

\- Open them tighter - Wraith officer ordered his soldiers.

Those obeyed without a word. Now, when they had a grab for what it was easier for them to move the door. But the doors not be willing right away to cooperate.

Ronon and Kiryk joined them, but their collective effort has allowed only a little more spread apart the door.

\- Mo, you sneak up there? - asked Sunblaze.

The female looked at the gap.

\- If you pushing me - she joked.

He smiled broadly and when she slid sideways into the slot, he pushed her firmly inside. She moaned, getting her balance.

\- What happened? - he asked, worried.

\- You rub my tits - she snapped in a whisper.

He growled under his breath, shaking his head.

\- You should them pull... You separate those two - he huffed.

\- Kind of how - she murmured and took a deep breath, taking a step forward.

At the far end of the bridge plunged into darkness she saw two figures in a shorted fight. One of them threw just second in the wall, holding tight.

Only after a while she saw that this "pancake" on the wall of was Starburst.

She walked over to them quickly.

\- Stop it you two! Immediately! - she ordered undertone.

They looked at her surprised and soon moved away a little from each other, seeing the anger on her face.

\- You're acting like little kids and bring me shame... I gotcha pull you two by the ears, so that you calmed down?... If my grandmother had seen it, she ordered that both of you flogged - she snapped. - The two old fools... Maybe I'll have to clone and give one copy to each, there will be peace?

\- He had no right... - Skyfall began.

\- Quiet! - she interrupted him angry.

He looked at her surprised and confused. She never before has been so acted. She had never called him that tone. Despite all of her ideas and behavior, she always showed him respect.

\- I do not care your opinion - she was still talking undertone to the humans standing in the corridor heard as little as possible. - You have to immediately calm down and embrace... You look as if went after you tornado - she eye them up and down. - Apparently you are the Commanders, so you behave as befits a Commanders... and not like two spacey teenagers - she relaxed. - And now I'm going back to my lovely seating, produce a few more soldiers, so you be so nice and do not make me stop taking naps again... or I myself will put you on the throne and see what you have... to hatch - she firmly added to the end, and then she turned on her heel and started for the door.

Now she calmly could open them from the control panel.

Two plates jumped to the side, exposing the group gathered in the corridor. Without a word, they came down out of her way when she walked down the corridor.

They looked at her, and then into the bridge. In its depths, in the twilight, still stand two completely confused Wraith. Finally, one of them walked toward door. At the sight of his Commander, Blaze snorted under his breath and smiled broadly.

\- And yet I have lived to the time when she scolded you - he said mockingly.

Skyfall looked at him grimly.

\- One more word... - he growled, as Blaze's smile widened, and went his way.

Commodore went into the corridor and moved on long strides, furious, leaving all behind. Gathered before entering again looked into the bridge. This time appeared before them Todd, with perhaps even more than usually disheveled hair. With his cut lip blood flowed.

He looked at them equally uncomfortable as his predecessor.

\- You have a black eye... Commander - Bullseye snorted.

But Starburst only growled a warning and followed in his direction.

The whole group also this time looked for the outgoing Wraith.

\- I wonder who would win? - Sunblaze said, folding his arms across his chest.

\- Unfortunately, I bet on your Commander - Bullseye said. - My is a little...

\- Getting old? - he finished, glancing at him.

Officer looked at the young pilot and smiled corner of his mouth.

\- I would say: rusted - he said, and added to the drone: - Take them back to the chamber - he said and walked away calmly.

Two big soldiers immediately lined up right in front of a group of Atlantis.

\- You are low hospitable - Sheppard said, but the soldiers only were still standing.

Resigned colonel moved as first to chamber. Resisting no sense, and he did not want to further aggravate the already poor relations in recent times with Todd.

Since they wake him from hibernation after returning from Earth, he seemed to be avoided them. Already as he was reluctant to cooperate with Atlantis, focusing on dealing with his race. Sheppard had a strange feeling that something bigger cut. In particular, that Wraith began to unite again, which does not bode them nothing good. While they were scattered on a single hive or small alliances, it gave people more leeway, but from a few months the situation began to change dramatically...

In fact, as he now is analyzed, they began to see it since the cooperation with that Queen, whose scientists helped them install the Daedalus inter-dimensional drive of the found Lanteans research station. He admitted, that if not does help, Atlantis scientists might not be able to bring McKay back from another dimension. And it is through this partnership they earned ZPM and drones, but Sheppard still could not get rid of the belief that the Queen got much more than she admitted.

After all yet none Wraith has done nothing for the people without interest. Their willingness to help always has some hidden depths... which, for them, people, always mean big trouble.

After all they are Wraith, he thought, and Wraith always up to something...

His thoughts were interrupted gaze of a young pilot, which he noticed account of the eye.

\- I heard, that she really wanted to destroy this station - said the Wraith, and the colonel looked at him in surprise. Blaze smiled corner of his mouth. - You humans, you think too loud - he explained. - Although he can block pretty well his thoughts - he pointed a thumb at McKay. - She, I understand, she has genes Wraith - motioned his head toward Teyla. - But he surprised me, I admit.

\- Taught me this someone Wraith - Rodney muttered. - He also said that I think too loud.

\- Which one? - interest in the pilot.

They stopped just before the door of their chamber and Blaze opened it.

The scientist looked only at his companions and went without a word inside. He thought, however, about the person with whom he spoke. He knew that in theory Wraith should take his thoughts.

\- Oh, he - he said, walking behind them. - I met him a month ago. He was with his Commander... Supposedly he is sharper than ours - he chuckled. - There was a human female with them. Very... intriguing... I was surprised that someone of your planet is the worshipper.

McKay snorted under his breath.

\- I would have advised you not to call her worshipper near her... if you do not want to have a broken tooth - he said with a hint of irony.

\- They told me the same thing - he said with slight amusement.

\- You've met Harrigan? - interest in the colonel.

\- I do not know her full name... They called her: Kate... She really comes from your planet?

\- She is from Earth... but from another dimension.

\- From another dimension? - he repeated, surprised. - Are you kidding? How she got here?

\- In her world was working on the generator inter-dimensional bridges, and their laboratory has been moved to this world - Rodney explained. - They managed to find a way to come back, but someone had to stay to monitor the process from here... fell on Kate. So she's stuck in this world, as she always repeats -

he added with a slight smile.

\- Not bad - he said. - Maybe one day she will manage to get back home.

\- She's already back - Teyla interrupted, and he looked at her in surprise. - Thanks device from that station. She, Rodney and this young Wraith, they were in her world for a month before we were able to bring them.

\- And she's back with you? - he was surprised.

\- She is a scientist - he said with pride McKay. - Such trip is for us one of the biggest dreams.

\- I do not have such needs - he snorted. - Enough me surprises in this galaxy.

\- Exceptionally I agree with you - said Sheppard. - And speaking of surprises. Did you notice that she is similar to Mo?

\- Are you talking about the appearance or character? - he said with a hint of irony.

\- In fact... it's about two things - he nodded assent, sitting back in his chair.

\- Yes, she is very... assertive, human female - said with slight amusement Blaze. - Supposedly, she modernizes hiveships.

\- Your hive, our Atlantis - McKay said. - She is a very talented person.

Sheppard looked amused at Keller.

\- If I were you I would feel jealous - he said. - I have not heard that since the return that Rodney said bad about her.

\- Why do I have would be jealous? I agree with his opinion. Kate is a very talented person. She also helped me, although medicine is not her plot - Jennifer said calmly.

\- Sheppard just confuse admiration for someone with something else - McKay scoffed.

The colonel gave him a grim look, but he only smiled with mischievous twinkle in his eye.

.

.

 **S** tarburst went to his quarters. He was furious. But not for Mo, and for him. Who does he think he is, he thought, going to the bathroom.

Belonging to an elite unit that was an interview Grey Council did not authorize him to an intrusion on someone's hive and attack the Commander... in this case, him.

He leaned against the washbasin and looked in the mirror. The split lip and a black eye has healed, but he still felt in the mouth taste his own blood.

The emergence of Skyfall much thwarted his plans. Mo did not say anything to her grandmother about their little arrangement. He was sure. But her Commander certainly will inform the Nightstorm, and that means trouble.

She will be questioned about his new Queen... it's about Teyla.

He sighed, dropping his head.

Contacts with New Lanteans was a bad idea. Ever since he met Sheppard in Genii prison, he has nothing but trouble... It's kind of doom, he thought...

His thoughts were interrupted by a signal from the communicator. He walked into the room and touched the control panel built into his desk.

\- Yes?

\- Queen Nightstorm wants to talk to you right away - told him Bullseye.

Starburst growled quietly under his breath. Clearly Skyfall works faster than he expected.

He had now want to confront with her... but he had no choice.

\- Connect - he said and touched the again panel.

From the ceiling, just off the wall, slid fog representing backing for the displayed image. The hologram depicting the bust of Nightstorm about stern look promised only one thing: trouble.

\- Milady... - he started a meek voice, bowing.

\- Spare me - she snapped imperiously. - Supposedly you are holding my granddaughter.

\- I not hold her, she agreed to...

\- Yes, I know - she did not change the tone. - But first, you take her away.

\- It's a misunderstanding...

\- Really?! - she interrupted him again. - I remind you that she is still my granddaughter. I have not denied her, although she is _Protheu_ , so she's still under my protection... and not only my - she said, which surprised a bit Wraith. - Most Council likes her, so you watch on your actions... And if I hear one more time, that you persuade Mo to those of your stupid ideas - she closer her face holographic display - that I command all Wraith to call you that stupid name, which Sheppard gave you... Do you understand... Todd?

\- she hissed through his teeth with a hint of disdain.

\- Yes, Milady - he said meekly.

\- And you finally get a grip on oneself, because I'm starting to lose patience for you... Or you prefer, that I sent you a long rest, want you to rethink your actions.

\- No, Milady - he almost mumbled.

\- So you finish with these foolishness!... From the beginning you have a much freer hand in activities than most of the Wraith, just because I... - she suddenly stopped, as if she realized that she had almost said something too much. - ...That I made a promise - she said calmly. - But for some time very tempted me to break it - she growled ominously.

The Commander glanced furtively at her, surprised by her words. Until now he thought, that his "free hand in the activities of" this is due to the fact, that he belongs to the Nightstorm Clan. But he would never even have thought that this is due to something else...

Promise, he began to wonder. What kind and to whom made ?

\- It's one thing - continued dryly Queen. - Second: where is your new Queen, that you persuades my granddaughter to create soldiers for you?

Starburst did not answer right away, looking for quick in thought proper explanation.

\- She's...

\- On Mother Iratus! - she said resignedly. - What did you do, that you're in disgrace with your Queen?

\- She's... She does not trust me now, ever since Atlantis imprisoned me - he lied, glancing at her uncertainly.

Nightstorm sighed.

\- I'll speak to her - she said in a tone calmer now and again approached his face. - But at least for a while you will repent of her as you can - she snapped, and before he could answer, hang up.

\- It's just not a problem... but meeting yes - he said.

The communicator again heard a sound. Holographic projector is turned on again.

\- She was very furious? - asked Bullseye.

\- No more than usual - Starburst mumbled and looked straight at him. - You are older. Do you know about some kind promise which she composed towards me? - he asked.

Starburst could not get the thought from his head. To preoccupy his mind much more than a solution to the problem of meeting Nightstorm from Teyla.

\- ...I do not - said with a slight hesitation officer.

And it is this hesitation that made the Wraith Commander looked at him suspiciously.

\- Are you sure? - he asked calmly. - Maybe one day you hear something? Some rumors?

\- No - he repeated, already confident. - She mentioned some kind promise?

\- Yes... But she did not say what was going on - he mumbled again. - But for now, we have a serious problem. She wants to contact with OUR Queen - he emphasized the word.

\- It means with...? - he specifically did not finish the sentence.

\- Yes... with her - said the unhappy starburst.

\- And what do you do?

\- And what do you think? I have no other choice.

\- She will agree? Again.

\- I do not know... But this time the problem is more serious. This is a meeting with Nightstorm, and not with Solarwind. It's not enough basic knowledge. She knows the origin of each Queen, and her mind is stronger. She easily gets into HER mind... And then nothing will not help - he mumbled ominously.

\- So, what do you do?

\- There is only one person who can help us - he said.

Starburst know, that he risks as never before... but he had no choice. If Nightstorm discover who is the Queen, which replaced the Primary...

He did not even think of what she to do with him.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 ** _You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours_** **.**

 **S** tarburst stopped at the chamber in which he ordered the closure Sheppard team.

Two soldiers immediately came down out of the way. The door opened and collected in the midst people looked at him.

He looked around. They were the only humans with Atlantis - that's good, he thought. Although he was not sure if he could talk freely with the new doctor.

\- Apparently, you wanted to talk with me about the Grey Council, John Sheppard - he said.

\- Yes... I was advised that I should speak with you in this issue. Apparently you can contact us with them, because you belong to the Clan of this Queen, which we worked two months ago. So you get better connections... You probably remember. Lantean station with the inter-dimensional bridges generator… which you blew up.

\- It is not we - he assured him calmly. - The turned to self-destruct program...

\- Let's say I believe you... But never mind... Vi said, it was out of this whole Grey Council we should talk about the retrovirus.

Wraith grinned corner of his mouth.

\- And you think that THEY will want to talk with you about it? - he snorted. - About mass conversion the Wraith in... I do not know in what.

\- But you want to do it yourself - colonel reminded him. - And you even taken the first steps.

\- And I come out badly on this - he growled.

\- Yes, I remember... We help you how we could.

\- Somehow... strange coincidence… your help always not do the best for me ends - he said teasingly.

\- I could say the same about you - replied in the same tone Sheppard.

The Wraith Commander smiled.

The others listened in silence throughout the conversation.

\- I suppose you probably will want something in return - the colonel went on calmly.

\- The Queen, about we're talking, belongs to Grey Council - said calmly Starburst. - But for now... let's say that I slightly undermined her confidence... But if we play it right, we can both gain a lot.

\- I feel trouble... but go ahead.

\- The Queen wants to meet with the new Primary.

Everyone, even the Wraith, look at Teyla, waiting for her answer. A woman sighed.

\- I'll try to play my part as best - she almost muttered, though she did not look pleased.

\- The problem is, that this time it will not be that easy - continued Starburst. - Queens from the Grey Council are the oldest Wraith Queens. They know the genealogy of each Queen... as the one under which the impersonated Teyla. Besides, their minds are stronger than younger Queens. If they sense that something is wrong... no problem will break your resistance.

\- But you have a plan? - Sheppard said sarcastically.

Wraith looked again at the colonel.

\- This is one person who can help us. Prepare adequately Teyla for her role... She knows the genealogy of Queens as well as the Council.

There was silence, but everyone thought about what he says Todd.

Sheppard could not believe what he was hearing.

\- You quite mad! We have to tell her, that Teyla pretend your Queen! - he pointed toward the door. - It is better to immediately shoot us all. You said, that her grandmother was some head honcho among the Wraith. There will be places in the galaxy, in which we will be able to hide when it will release.

\- That's why we need her help - Starburst continued calmly. - If the Queen wants to meet with Teyla as Primary, may also be on it and the rest of the Grey Council. And Mo is the only person who can prepare her for this meeting.

\- And you think, that after what you did to her, she generously to help you? - snorted Sheppard.

Starburst smiled mysteriously.

\- Do not know her like I do. Managed by her this same logic, what our ancestors... She's mad at me, it is true, but common sense will take in her up... Otherwise she would long ago taken revenge on you for the death of her mother and others, John Sheppard - he added with a hint of irony. - … Besides, I get the impression that she is considering seriously the issue of a retrovirus. She is very interested in it, so she'll

understand why I did it. She knew the previous Primary, and knows that she would never agree on our plan.

The colonel did not answer. He seemed to think about it all, just looking intently at his friend.

\- I will be not risk Teyla life - he said finally. - If this Queen is as you say, the risk is too great.

\- Are the Primary I can propose to the Council a plan of retrovirus? - asked Athozian woman.

\- Teyla...

\- This could be our only chance, John - she interrupted him. - The Grey Council is obviously the highest authorities of the Wraith. If they even take into account our plan, it has a much better chance than in the case of a small alliance Primary.

\- You're risking your life - he said, leaning toward her. - You have a son...

\- I'm doing it just for him... and for other children in the galaxy. To more none of them not have to be afraid that the Wraith feed on their parents - she said firmly, looking him straight in the eye. After a moment, she looked at Todd. - Are you sure that Mo will be able to teach me everything?

\- Yes... What's more, I think it will be good if two of you will go to the meeting. Then the Queen will be less suspicious - he said.

\- Why? - Ronon said.

\- Because she is her grandmother...

\- Great! There are yet some revelations, which you forgot to mention us?... As usual - pointed out by John.

\- The Queen with we worked, is grandmother Mo? - McKay said.

\- Yes - Todd said calmly.

\- That means... Oh boy - he moaned and leaned back in his chair.

\- What does it mean? - Sheppard said.

\- That Todd is uncle Mo - Jennifer said. - Referring to the human affinity - she added.

The colonel looked at the Wraith.

\- Yes, I know it - he muttered. - And he using her for your dirty tricks. What species are you?

But Starburst looked at him calmly.

\- After ten thousand years, observe human behavior and spend a little time on your planet I say that better than yours - he said. - You hate us for who we are, but we do not have senseless murders or rapes... Even our worshipper we treat better than you are to each other.

\- And you are sneaky, not familiar with the honor life suckers.

\- But yet we still cooperate... John Sheppard - he said with a small, malicious chuckle on his lips. - Why? Because the ends justify the means? Or maybe we have more in common than either side wants to admit?... You forget that the Wraith, except Iratus genes also have genes Lanteans and humans. I wonder which of these traits we inherited by your race? - he sneered.

Sheppard was to say something, outraged, but Teyla ahead of him.

\- You will be yet long insult each other, or maybe we finally present Mo the case? - she huffed, irritated by their behavior.

Colonel settled back comfortably in his chair, folding his arms across his chest.

\- You go for her... I prefer not be around when she gets mad - he said.

\- I'll go with you - suddenly Ronon said, standing up. - Just in case... if she was mad - said with a slight smile.

\- All right - said indifferently Starburst and led the way.

The door opened in front of him, letting all three go out into the hallway.

\- It would end badly - said the colonel, as the door closed behind them.

\- He will help us, and we him - said Hovich. - You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours... as the old proverb says.

\- But the deals with Todd always ends badly.

\- He also not coming out to them preferably - jokingly said Jennifer.

Sheppard looked at her grimly, but said nothing…

Going into the hatchery, Starburst felt less confident about his plan to see Mo standing at the control panel with her friends and with his first officer. He was not so sure whether the female agrees to help them... but he had no other choice.

He lately often is himself repeated, he notice in his mind.

He came to them a calm pace.

They glanced at him.

\- Both series soldiers promise to be very well - informed him immediately Bullseye, clearly pleased.

\- It was supposed to be a compliment? - said sarcastically Moonlight.

\- ...Something like that - he said with a slight smile and went back to analyze the data.

This expression... a sense of humor with his old friend, a little surprised Starburst. He noted that the Wraith completely ignored the taunts of Mo, and even seemed to like to joke with her.

Commander never previously noticed that his first officer so behave. And they have known each other for ten thousand years.

\- Very well - almost muttered and looked at the other two. - Can you leave us alone?

Everyone, even Bullseye, looked at him in surprise.

The officer immediately guessed what was going on, and without a word, nodded slightly, and then left the chamber.

Blaze and Kiryk do the same.

\- I have a feeling that this is serious - said female. - You want me permanently employ to produce a soldiers? - she joked.

\- No... It's about something else - he said.

Mo looked at Ronon, slightly confused what can want from her three of them.

\- You see... arose some... thing... - began Starburst, although he did not know how to say it.

\- Maybe it's better I'll explain it to her - calmly suggested Teyla.

\- I'm starting to be afraid - said Mo, looking at them suspiciously.

\- Believe me, that after all I'll be more scared of you - said the woman and began slowly to explain her whole thing.

She talked about how began their collaboration to spread among the Wraith retrovirus. As Todd for a long time pretended, that his Queen is still alive and how she, Teyla Emmagan, became the Queen then took place Primary.

Moonlight listened attentively, although her expression troubled little Teyla. She was not sure if the female in a moment not explode with fury.

On her last words Mo stared in disbelief at the Starburst.

\- You killed her?... Are you crazy?!... Do you know what others do with you, if the issue arises!

\- It will issue not if you will not tell anyone - soothed her Teyla.

Mo gave her a stern look.

\- I do not have anyone to talk about your scheming - she almost snapped. - My grandmother can easily scan your mind... human.

\- That's why I want you to prepared her for this meeting... - began Commander.

\- You want, you want... I also would much wanted - she hissed, clearly angry.

Starburst first heard in her voice Wraith Queens typical note disdain for others. Disdain and pride. Even her eyes reminded him that he still has to deal with the female Wraith.

Even then, on the bridge, her voice was softer.

May be she is a _Protheu_ , he thought, but the way her upbringing as a future Queen, has just made itself known.

And he knew her well enough to know that this means that Mo is really very upset.

\- Only you can do it - she said Teyla, still calm. - Todd said that you are familiar with...

\- I do not want to have with your conspiracy nothing - she snapped, pulling up his face to hers.

\- Get away from her... Wraith - Ronon growled, eloquently putting his hand on his gun.

Mo looked at him.

\- You think I'm scared of your toys, Ronon Dex? - she said with a hint of disdain. - I had such a long time before you were born. - She again looked at Teyla. - I have enough my own troubles. And... arrest warrant on me of Grey Council is definitely not this about which I dream.

For a moment she stared hard into Athozian women eyes. Emmagan felt a stabbing her shudder.

A female Wraith then threw last, grim look Commander and started toward exit.

Teyla wanted to follow her, but Todd grabbed her arm.

\- Leave her, I'll talk to her - he said.

\- Do you think she'll listen you? We'll be lucky if she does not betray us... I could feel her anger. I think she could hardly refrain from turning our necks... all of us - she stressed the last word.

\- I know, I also felt it... That's why it would be better if I talk to her - he said calmly. - Go back to your chamber. It is better that no one soldier was accidentally shot you, thinking that you escaped - he added with a touch of irony and a small smile on his lips, and also left chamber.

Before leaving on the corridor he located Moonlight telepathically.

She walked quickly down the corridor, clearly angry... although the word weakly indulged her current condition, he thought.

"Wait" - he said to her telepathically, but she did not react.

"Mo, wait" - he repeated, but also this time to no avail.

So, he said in mind her full name. Annoyed, she stopped and looked back, waiting on he to catch up her.

\- We do not have anything to talk about - she snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

\- Not here - he said, glancing at himself and walked over to her quickly to catch the arm and introduced into one of the empty rooms. - The walls have ears, as humans say.

\- Rather hive - she snorted lightly. - And the answer is still NO. I could help you with soldiers, but that's suicide... Where did you came to such a stupid plan?

\- Necessity... You should understand that. After all, you went, behind the back Skyfall, to the New Lanteans to ask them for a retrovirus - he said calmly. - Which suggests that you also think of the use it on the Wraith from your hive.

She calmed down a bit.

\- It seems to be our only option now - it almost snapped. - Despite support from my grandmother, they lack food. And we can always count on her generosity. The treatment is reversible. I'll try to convince them to it, if I tell them it's a temporary solution.

\- And there will be temporary? - he asked curiously.

\- …Who knows what the future will bring. Perhaps the retrovirus is actually the only option for the survival of our species - she said, looking him straight in the eye.

Starburst felt that her words are true. She believed in what she was saying. Like he, she also pinned high hopes on retrovirus as an alternative to the Wraith... alternative to vision of total extermination.

\- You know, therefore, that what I did was the only possible solution. Removing Solarwind and replacing her by Teyla was necessary. You know her. She never agreed to a retrovirus... The mere mention of it would cost us the loss of head. Maybe if the command came from the Grey Council... but not as a draft young Queen… And the more so as my suggestion.

\- Why do not you go with this for my grandmother? She is reasonable. The Council has long been looking for alternative ways of feeding the Wraith.

\- Alternative, yes - he said. - But to deprive them of that - he raised his right hand - that's different. I will not risk, until I well be not sure that the treatment is safe... You know what happened last time.

\- You mean your little treatment? - she snorted. - Yes, I remember. After all I took you out from the Argelum with Bullseye... To this day I do not know how the doc know where we have to look for you - she said.

\- I owe him my life - he said. - Treatment was effective, but without your help... Well, let's say we do not talk now - he added with a slight smile.

\- You know that you have a remarkable ability to making yourself trouble - she pointed out.

\- Apparently you also - he noticed somewhat maliciously.

\- Maybe it's a family - she snapped.

Starburst smiled.

\- It's just that we're not related.

\- In a certain sense we are all one big, loving until it hurts family - she scoffed.

\- And you very well know the prevailing in her rules. Some even better than I do. You were taught that as a child, because you had become Queen... No one else, to whom I trust, not prepare Teyla better for this meeting.

Moonlight did not answer right away. For a moment she stared at him intently.

\- Why do you trust me? I could tell your plans grandmother.

\- But you will not. Our paths intersected often enough over the years that I could meet you. Your father had taught you the rules of the Old Code. Betraying us would be against this rules... Besides... our Bonding confirmed me in that confident.

Mo narrowed her eyes slightly.

\- Did you just try to affect my compassion? - she asked sarcastically.

The Commander smiled broadly.

\- Did I made it? - he asked, somewhat jokingly.

She growled softly, resigned, shaking her head.

\- I well be regret it - she murmured. - When will be this meeting?

\- It is not yet established, but the sooner the better.

\- So, we have no more 2-3 days... Awesome - she muttered with disgust. - Well, this will be fun - she sighed.

\- Thank you - he said.

Mo looked at him. She knew that they were sincere words. She could see it in his eyes.

\- Do not thank me, just pray to all the gods of you known to be worked out - she said. - I have to get out of my hive few things useful to us - she said. - I know all of the details that you previously said Teyla, and she has to listen to me unconditionally. If it is to have any chance of success, she needs to start thinking like a Wraith Queen... At which of the Queens she impersonated? - she asked, glancing at him.

\- Steelflower from the Silverdracon Clan, daughter Silverdesert...

\- Her cruiser crashed from twenty years ago... clever - she said.

\- Sheppard team met Steelflower. A human man took care of her. Unfortunately, she took the unfinished Dr. Beckett's retrovirus and she began to change into a monster... They had to kill her.

\- Well, it's even better. This gives us a margin of error.

\- What do you mean?

\- Upbringing by human. All her... tripping, can be easily have explained... You found her and learned how to be a Wraith Queen, but the way upbringing by human has left its mark on her... We will hold this line... In fact, it suggests to me an idea - she added a slight smile. - Everyone always bemoaned to me, that I too behave like a human. That is why we say, that you asked me for help in her... restoring the Wraith community. You thought, that I would be the better teacher than the Wraith, because I preferably understand her human behavior. In this way, we both make friends... And in this way we will explain why I will accompany her to the meeting.

\- Clever... But are you sure that you want to go with her? - he ask.

\- This will be the best way out. Grandmother would be less suspicious, and I'll set her that Steelflower is a bit... different, so grandmother look at her gracious eye. And if she will be have blooper, I'll try to explain her somehow.

Starburst smiled.

\- Apparently you did not want to have anything to do with our... scheming - he noticed teasingly.

\- But if I already entangled into this, let it make any sense - she said. - Silverdracon is Blaze Clan - she said. - I have to ask him about a few things - she said and walked out into the corridor.

He caught up with me and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

\- You want to tell him? - he was worried.

\- I trust him implicitly... And you trusted me, saying all this, so you trust me and in this aspect - she said calmly, and he released her. - In addition, the more of us to confirm the credibility Steelflower, the better for us.

\- I hope you did not wrong - he said.

\- If I had any doubt, I would not pulled into this Blaze - he assured him stoically. - Tell Teyla on my terms. I'll go on my hive to take the necessary things - she said and walked on down the corridor.

Starburst looked after her as she walks away.

He was not wrong about her, and he was glad that he risked pulling her into this.

He was very impressed with how easy she adds new elements to this charade, so that the whole has to be the most reliable.

Those who did not regard her as the Wraith, they were wrong, he thought.

Moonlight was thoroughbred Wraith - she just confirmed it... once again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 ** _The paths, which we follow_** **...**

 **M** oonlight hurriedly searched the books and tablets arranged on the shelves.

Most of them were short stories, poems or just technical and scientific essays from various fields. But two books and one tablet contain what was most needed her now: Wraith Clan genealogies. Even Clans of Technicians.

She had to very carefully examine the ancestry Steelflower, you do not make some stupid mistake that could betray them. She had long ago not used this knowledge, so she has a lot to remember. A discrediting in the eyes of Nightstorm or even the whole of the Council, was the last thing she wanted. In theory, after all, she had plenty of time to see the full name Steelflower and teach it to her. The error may therefore be suspect. Suggest that the name was learned at the last minute... and therefore it would prompted the question: why?

People probably did not pay any attention to that Steelflower made even a small mistake, introducing herself. They would consider this a result of nervousness. But not Wraith… Wraith, introducing himself telepathically, even with full name, must do this without hesitation. Without the slightest stutter, not to mention the smallest error. Wraith has to do it automatically. Like a conditioned reflex: question and answer. Any error can be recognized by other side for the suspect.

Pulling last book, Mo feel that something is just the leather cover. She opened it. Was there the small, slightly patinated already, silver medallion. She took it in her hand and smiled. She's already forgotten that she still has it... medallion, which she got from Michael on a day when she saw him for the last time... In the day that he flew on Atlantis... and died...

She searched for him for days, but to no avail.

Michael exposed himself not only New Lanteans but also the Wraith, so contact with him, let alone find him bordered with a miracle. She had to renew many of his contacts among humans and let go of a lot of rumors to finally find him... and more specifically to get a call from him…

.

 **"…S** he asked just another antiques dealer, when a man pulled up next to, reviewing stuff.

\- Do you think this will appeal to the woman of your age? - he asked suddenly.

Moonlight looked at him, at first surprised, then smiled faintly amused.

\- I am afraid that every human female in my age did not care to have the jewelry - she said calmly and looked at him, repealing little hood surrounding her head.

But the man did not seem to be surprised by what he saw.

\- My friend believes otherwise - he said. - So, maybe you should have it - he said and handed her a small silver medallion, and then calmly walked away.

She looked at him, then at the medallion. Was covered with some engravings, seemingly meaningless, but when she looked at them closer, she saw a pattern: it was the coordinates of one of planets from this galaxy.

Once again, she looked quickly in the direction in which the man walked away, but she did not see him again, among the crowds visiting the marketplace.

She looked so the trader.

\- How much you want for it?

\- It's not me - he said, slightly nervous and returned to clean his stuff.

Without thinking, Mo left quickly, returning to her fighter hiding in the nearby forest. And then she returned to the hive.

Decryption coordinate it took her half a day. Engravings was random, so the combination of hundreds of addresses. Besides, not all was correct, some too populated to Michael risked his emergence of there, others were not fit to live. Finally, however, she has selected five of the most likely addresses.

But on the right she went just the fourth time.

Gates were on orbit a sandy planet's, which is surrounded by three narrow rings. Not have any moon, and to a large part of planet surface of the raged storm visible even from this height.

As soon as the gates went down, and Mo flew fighter in the direction of planet, suddenly appeared in front of her vehicle with Atlantis.

Jumper deactivate his shield, revealing in front of her. She missed him at the last minute, cursing the pilot.

The machine calmly leveled flight with her, and after a while led the way. Moonlight understood that she had to go after them.

Jumper turned to the calmer to areas that planet. As soon as they pierced through the thick, white clouds, they were greeted by two suns glare: yellow star and its accompanying red dwarf. And at the bottom was visible only light rust sand, which grew in the distance the mountains.

Female was surprised, that their peaks covered snow. They had to be really high, that in such a climate, the water was maintained in a frozen state, she thought.

It is in their direction they're guided, gliding over the high dunes.

Finally they got there, fly into the interior of the largest cave lit only suns rays. But it was enough to see everything. Jumper stopped abruptly and fell gently to the ground. Mo set her machine behind him and jumped out of the cockpit. After a while, from corridor has emerged a figure. It was Michael, wearing a brown leather knee-length tunic, belted waist.

Moonlight looked at him. He looked different than the last time she saw him. His hair was almost completely brown, facial features, nose and skin more human, and cheek pits was practically only one. Even his eyes were human, but still yellow.

He smiled slightly. Her view has improved his mood. Of all the Wraith, which he remembered only she not turned away from him. In truth, he thought the reason for her visit, but it still meant, that in her own way she is worried about him. It was a very heartening thought. Now, when everyone is trying to kill him.

\- Apparently you looking for me - he said.

\- That's right... Unfortunately it turned out to be harder than I thought.

\- If it were that easy, I would have been dead a long time ago... It's nice to see you again, Mo - he said, stopping in front of her.

\- You too - she said with a slight smile. - You look good... although different, than the last time, when we see each other a hive of my mother.

\- The effect of another gene therapy... But not because this you have so much trouble to find me?

\- No... I wanted to talk about your... a new job.

Michael smiled a little, maybe even with a hint of protectionism.

\- Come on, this is not the place to talk - he said calmly and led the way down the corridor, where he came. Mo follow him.

Several meters long corridor lit pale-yellow light from a makeshift lamp, which hung between organic conductors. She knew this stuff. It can be quickly installed and removed just as quickly. At the same once such as temporary bases like this, she thought.

The next space was a huge cave, whose roof was riddled with small holes to let in air and light streaks. The female was not sure whether created naturally or did it hybrid Michael. It was here spread out all the equipment and weapons.

Standing in the cave men looked curiously at the newcomers. But Michael even did not pay attention to them, turning aside to go to a small cavity, where he kept his things. There were not much: the makeshift bed and few Wraith tablets.

Here also lighting was a hole in the roof.

However, Michael did not stop there, going beyond a narrow passage to go out after a while on shelf of rock, which had a view of the countryside.

\- You have your own terrace - Mo joked.

He smiled slightly as he sat down on a boulder.

\- I Like sit here. This view calms me down - he said with a hint of nostalgia in his voice, looking at the horizon, and then he turned to her. - So, what exactly brought you to me?

Moonlight sat down next to him.

\- Proposal... that you stopped it ... madness. I do not know how else to call it... Come back with me, on my hive - she said calmly. - You remember, I offered you this before... Abandon what you're doing, before it's too late. I know you want revenge on the New Lanteans for what they did to you, but it will destroy you, Michael - she said with concern.

But he just smiled.

\- Strangely, of all persons only you one still care about my fate... Though you barely know me.

\- Maybe it's because I can understand how you feel. Betrayed... and rejected just because they're different.

\- Yes - he said slowly. - You are able to understand - he said.

\- So, you back with me...

\- It's too late, Mo. I went too far.

\- But it will destroy you - she said, putting her hand over his. - I found out who you were. You do have a name Hightower. You've always been ambitious and have great achievements. You are a brilliant scientist, one of the best among the Wraith. On our hive you could easily continue your research...

She stopped when Michael took his hand and stood up, walking over to the edge of the rock shelf. For a moment he was silent again, gazing into the distance, then he turned his head into her.

\- Do you not want revenge on them, Mo? For what they did your mother and others? - Michael asked.

The female for a moment looked straight in his eyes. They were cool, full of contempt... and anger. He was no longer the same Wraith, whom she met in the hive of her mother, she thought sadly.

\- Revenge will not return life to them, Michael - she said calmly. - It's good for a while... But it does not fill the emptiness in my heart.

\- I do not understand you. You are the Wraith, but you doing like... not even like humans - he said. - Revenge would be in this situation is normal.

She smiled a little.

\- I always tried to think as logically. That's why I do not support your actions. This is not the way, Michael - she said and walked over to him by putting a hand on his shoulder. - Revenge is never a good way. It leads only to destruction... Come back with me, to our hive. They will accept you there, you'll see.

He looked into her green eyes. They were so gentle and calm. For a moment he thought he could really go with her.

But then he went back and looked at the horizon again.

\- Humans on Earth have a saying: everyone is the architect of his own destiny - he said. - Betrayed me both Wraith and humans, so I chose my own path. My fate...

\- But this path will destroy you - she repeated. - I inquired about you even Vocator. I thought that he might be able to... He told me why you gave this name. I thought it was because of your talent, ambition, but he acknowledged that the one thing he saw at you was high tower. Tower from Atlantis... from which you fall... If you fly there, you die, Michael.

He looked at her and after a while he smiled.

\- If I already know it, I can avoid it...

\- You do not ignore this - she interrupted him calmly but firmly. - Vocator is from Destiny Hive, one of the First Mother - she said gravely. - My grandmother says, that she had a great gift... and she's never wrong.

\- And if this gift saved her from death? - he asked sarcastically. - Where is she now?

\- Ambition is a good thing, but everything has its limits reasonable. Do not let your ambition and desire for revenge led to your death... It's good that you want to be the architect of your own destiny. I always thought, that the Wraith for a long time to not develop themself. We fall into more and more stagnant as sometime Lanteans. But you at least choose wisely paths which you follow... Hightower - she said with a slight smile.

Again he looked at her for a long moment. He liked to talk to her. He did not know why, but her face, her eyes operated on him soothing effect.

\- You are an extraordinary person, Moonlight - he finally said calmly. - You understand the world better than most of us. You can look at it from different perspectives. This is an extraordinary ability... You're right. Our race from a fall into stagnation. Therefore, the time to change this... But first I have to settle from my past - he smiled and walked to the rock passage. - We'll set off, but you can stay here until we return. We'll continue our conversation - he said, and left her alone.

She looked at him sadly, as he disappears into a narrow rocky passage, and then she looked out into the desert.

She stood there for a long time after the jumper has left the cave and headed for the gates to orbit the planet. She felt like her heart is filled with excruciating pain and sadness. She knew that he would not return. She wanted to believe, but... deep down she felt that it was their last conversation.

She did not wait for their return. She went back to their hive and took up small repairs to just take something her mind. But that day she could not concentrate. She still had the sight picture that showed her Vocator. Image of Michael falling from the tower of Atlantis... **"**

.

... **S** he sighed sadly at the memory of that day and put the medallion back on the shelf, and then came out of her quarter, moving straight to the transporter.

When the door opened to a small room, stood in front of her Skyfall. As usual, he looked down at her stern gaze. Sometimes she tried to remember the last time she saw him smiling, just like that, but every time she had with it problem.

\- What you're making again? - he asked suspiciously.

\- Nothing - she said with a slight hesitation, and she smiled.

He looked down.

\- So, what do you need all these things?

\- It's just... I decided to remember myself some things.

\- Queens genealogies? - he said, glancing at the titles of books.

\- Well…yes... because I have a meeting with my grandmother, and she likes sometime to question me... so I decided to refresh my information.

She tried to be as natural and relaxed... but Skyfall looks always made, that lie to him came to her with great difficulty. He almost always knew when she lied to him. And she every time felt like a little kid at the hearing - helpless and vulnerable.

He looked back into her eyes, pulling up his face to hers.

\- I repeat the question: what are you're making again? - he said, drawling every word. - Starburst again urges you to do something? - he growled.

\- No...

\- Mo? - he hissed firmly.

She tried to take the most innocent expression on her face... but it did not work. He just stood grimly, leaning slightly over her, waiting for an answer. The true answer.

She felt herself begin to blush. She was weak, she thought. She could not resist the Wraith Commander... She would be a bad Queen, she thought, resignedly and sighed heavily.

\- I take it because of the humans... They want to meet with the Grey Council, so, they asked me something about them I told them. In order to know what to expect... And I do not remember everything. So much of this was...

\- Stop lie - he cut her off.

\- Why do you think I lying? - she asked, slightly indignant.

\- I've known you since childhood. I know exactly when you're lying to me - he said with a note of satisfaction that he has an advantage over her. - You could lie to your father, but with me this you will not go.

\- Unfortunately - she muttered under her breath.

\- So, if you are aware of this, start telling the truth.

Moonlight looked him straight in the eye.

\- I can't - she said quickly with a look of apology on her face and she wanted as soon enter the transporter room, but Skyfall stopped her, covering hand at her waist.

\- I promised your father that I would dissuade you from your stupid ideas and I'm going to keep my word - he said with seriousness. - So, either you immediately tell me what you all these things, or you do not leave this hive.

Again, she looked at him for a moment, still with the same apologetic expression on his face.

\- I can't - she said. - It's complicated... You do not understand...

\- You think I'm too stupid to understand your ideas? - he asked with a hint of irony.

\- No - she protested. - That's not what I mean... I just... It's complicated. You would be mad - she said, begging him her eyes to let her go.

\- Nothing news at your ideas - he snorted.

She smiled slightly, amused by his words.

\- But this time...

She did not finish. From the bottom side corridor she heard a joyful call Blaze.

\- I got it! We can begin! It will be a scam of all time...! - he paused, seeing a strange look Mo. - What? - he asked, surprised, releasing and then he saw emerging from the transporter figure Commander. He stood in the place on his view. - Oh, shit - he said.

\- I understand that he was initiated into the plan? - asked calmly Skyfall.

\- He is a part of it - she admitted.

\- But to me you do not want to betray it? Because: I will not understand - he emphasized the word.

\- Blaze... he has a different view of the world...

\- Yes, I know. Just like you - he said. - This is why your common ideas and trips always end in trouble - he noted, throwing the young Wraith meaningful glance. - Maybe I should interrogate him? He has less skilled at lie to me than you - he said teasingly.

Sunblaze smiled broadly... and nervous. The confrontation with the Commander was the last thing what he now needed.

\- So... or finally I find out what you two are planning again... or both you I command shut down in the cell... Best separate... Far away from each other - he stressed, looking firmly to the Mo to the Blaze. -... I'm waiting.

Both exchanged quick glances.

\- Believe me, this time you do not want to know - said finally Mo. - This idea you will not survive - she was trying to make a joke, but the Wraith again pulled his face to her.

\- Try me.

She smiled broadly and looked at her friend. But she knew, that he is as helpless as she.

\- Well... As if to gently tell you... It's complicated...

\- It's you mentioned... But perhaps more details? - he drawled the word, not moving away from it.

She smiled broadly again... and nervous. And then she took a deep breath, resigned, and let it out a loud.

\- It is about New Primary... Starburst Queen - she began carefully.

\- What about her?

\- Well... she... - she glanced sideways at Blaze.

The young Wraith he was to withdraw carefully.

\- Stay!... where you are - Commander threw, pointing a finger at him.

The pilot froze, upset that his little ruse failed.

\- Go on - added Skyfall, again looking at the Mo.

\- So... New Primary... this is... Teyla Emmagan...

She looked at him uncertainly, contorted her face in a grimace and waiting for the explosion of fury Commander. But he just stared at her as if he analyzing her words, and then his face began to appear slowly growing smile. Finally he laughed out loud, guttural voice.

Moonlight looked completely confused on Sunblaze... and he's at her.

\- I'm serious, Skall - she said finally. - The real Queen of Starburst...

\- Tell me, Moonlight, what I did to you, that you so much wish me dead? - he interrupted her, but his voice was calm. - I offended you something? ... Or maybe you blame me for the death of your father?

\- Oh, no, you know...

\- Then why are you doing everything to send me in the afterlife! - he snapped, interrupting her, and again pulling up his face to hers.

She could see the fury in his eyes, in expression on his face, clenched lips, and even in the vein throbbing harder and harder on his forehead.

\- That's why I told you that this time you do not want to know - she moaned.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 ** _Be like Wraith Queen_** **.**

 **F** reighter landed on the platform, and as soon as the hatch dropped down, Starburst came closer.

But he stopped, seeing very unhappy face Moonlight, places the hard steps, and followed by her a cloudy Blaze.

\- Something happened? - he asked.

\- Yes - she hissed, stopping in front of him. - Because of you, we're in trouble - she snapped.

\- What kind of trouble?

\- Such - she snapped, jerking a thumb over his shoulder toward the hatch, and then moved on.

The Wraith Commander looked in that direction... and he swallowed hard. On hatch freighter just appeared Skyfall, stepping slowly, with his hands clasped behind his back. On his lips bore a suspicious smile of satisfaction. This does not bode no good.

\- Well, well, well... I thought that I would not live to see this moment, and yet - he said calmly, stopping in front of the starburst. - Someone however outstripped Mo and Blaze in their idiotic ideas... But in my whole life I never thought, that would be you... A dignified, respected Starburst. Son Nightstorm.

\- I see that you're having fun.

\- Excellent - he said, and pulled face to his. - I swear to you that if this case in any way harm the Moonlight, I personally disembowel you... very slowly - he hissed through his teeth.

The Wraith Commander smiled.

\- As says some human female: set up in the queue.

But Skyfall does not seem to be amused by the joke.

\- Even if this queue was halfway across the galaxy, believe me, I'll be the first... And the rest will have to settle for your scraps - he not changed his tone of voice.

For a moment he looked rigidly straight into my eyes of Starburst, and then followed Mo and Sunblaze.

The Wraith looked grimly at him and growled under his breath. This plan began to escape his control, he thought. Moonlight presence was necessary because of the preparation Teyla for the meeting with Nightstorm. The presence of Sunblaze he could tolerate... But Skyfall... That meant only one thing: trouble. Serious trouble.

Starburst imagined how Skyfall must have been furious, when he found out about everything. It's strange that he did not order to shoot them... And truth be told, how now he analyzes this, calm Commander was very suspicious, he thought. Skyfall was in truth devoted friend Icestorm and now Mo, but his participation in the plan seriously disturbed Starburst. He knew too well this Wraith. Such behavior was not in his style. Skyfall always been loyal primarily an Watchmaster of the Grey Council... Unless something happened that forced him to such behavior... or changed his approach to certain issues.

He definitely will have to examine this issue in free time, he thought and followed them.

The door of the chamber, in which was still the team from Atlantis, opened up for Mo and the eyes of the humans immediately fell on her.

Teyla stood at the far end. The female immediately noticed that she was nervous... and she did not surprise her. Impersonating Wraith must cost her a lot of nerve, she thought and smiled at her. Mo took the view, that this human gesture should help her relax a bit.

\- Come with me - she said calmly. - Let's see what you learn.

Emmagan looked at her friends then took a deep breath and walked over to Mo. The door slid shut behind them and the two guards immediately returned to his post, guarding the entrance.

Female Wraith walked down the corridor toward the nearest transporter.

\- Where are we going? - asked Teyla.

\- To the throne room - she said calmly - ... Todd explained to you what are my terms... take part in this… masquerade?

\- Yes.

\- So you know that everything you have to learn, is intended ONLY for you? - she stressed the word. - You may not relay this knowledge to anyone... in any way - she noted.

\- Yes.

\- Very well - she said with a slight smile and opened the door to the transporter.

Beam moved them to another area hiveship, just a few meters of the throne room. But when they came inside, Teyla immediately stopped to see who was there waiting.

\- Relax - Mo assured her softly and put a hand on her shoulder, leading closer to the throne. - They help us... In truth I did not took him previously consider - she a gesture of the head pointed to the Skyfall standing closest - but it might be beneficial for us to turn the matter. The more confirm your credibility, the better.

\- And Blaze?

Moonlight smiled a little amused at the young Wraith.

\- Well, apparently you're... cousins , according to human criteria - he said, grinning at her.

Teyla looked surprised for a female.

\- Steelflower was from the same Clan as Blaze - Mo said. - Their mothers were half-sisters. Which according human affinity makes you cousins ... And now you introductions me - she said, stopping in front of the throne.

Emmagan focused and sent a telepathic information to Mo. But she looked displeased.

\- Wrong - she said gravely. - First: you wondered. That in itself is suspicious. You have to do it instinctively, even when I wake you in the middle of the night... Secondly: you used the abbreviated version. It could cost you even your life... It's strange, that it made you two with the Solarwind. But if you presenting yourselves as the Grey Council, it will be considered an insult - she said, starting to walk around it. - I will make for you full name, but you must master it to perfection. Forget that you're Teyla Emmagan. From now on you Steelflower and you have to present like this way... - she said, and sent her telepathically your full name.

At first, even for Teyla was only unintelligible noise, but her mind quickly process information to understandable for her language. She looked surprised at the young female.

\- Your name is Moonlight? - she asked. - Beautiful name...

\- It does not matter now what my name is - she interrupted dryly, rolling her eyes. - Now you should be interested in only one thing: how to survive a meeting with my grandmother... human - she said, pulling up his face to hers. - Now show me how you behave... Sit on the throne - she pointed, more calmly, pulling away from her.

Teyla nodded her head slightly, straightened up, taking the most proud attitude which she was able and dignified step slowly came to the throne to sit on it... and then she waiting for the reaction of Mo.

\- Acceptable - female muttered and looked at starburst. - At least this you learn her as far as properly.

\- It will be a disaster - Skyfall snorted under his breath, and immediately he saw the look Mo.

\- Do not helping me this - she said.

\- But it's true... You see how she behaves - he said, stepping closer. - Even 10 years among humans do not explain... This - a gesture of his head he toward Teyla.

\- What do you mean by "This"? - outraged Emmagan, standing up.

And then she realized that she raised a voice. She almost stopped breathing, when Commander looked at her... but to her surprise, not such a reaction she expected after him. He looked at her his yellow eyes and an expression of satisfaction on his face. He smiled corner of his mouth.

\- Maybe there's some hope for us. The first time you act like a Queen - he said calmly and walked closer. - Remember this moment, this feeling, because you must behave like this all the time. You have to look at the world with pride and contempt. Do not show any weakness... In your chamber you can cry, scream and bang head on the wall. But outside you have to be like... how it say humans? - he looked at Mo - … nasty bitch?

\- Yes… in more delicate version - Moonlight admitted with amusement.

\- And now you change places... Mo will be pretend her grandmother. We need to properly prepare you to meet with her. Basic knowledge of labels is one thing and the ability to talk with the Queen as Nightstorm, quite another - he added.

Teyla stepped off the podium, where became the throne.

\- What's your name? - she asked, confident, and he raised some eyebrows. - If we pretend to be allies, I should know this - she added, without changing the tone. - Mo called you Skall and him Blaze - a gesture she pointed at the head of a young Wraith. - But when her grandmother asks me about you, I suppose I should not call you that.

Commander again smiled corner of his mouth, and suddenly he sent a telepathic message to Teyla. Immediately after him Blaze did the same thing, what a little bit confused woman. But after a while she managed to control the accumulation of information which she has received and put them into a coherent whole.

\- Your names resemble the names of a group of people from Earth, called Indians - she said. - Where did they come from? When you introduce yourself, I understand that, but you also receive the name soon after birth. So, where do you know how to name the baby?

\- Give them to us _Vocator_ \- said female. - This can be translated as: "The one who gives the names". He has a certain ability: he can see into the future newborn Wraith and on that basis chooses a name for him. It shall specify the characteristic feature or an important event in his life.

\- He is a clairvoyant?

\- I think so... Yes, I think it's a good description of his abilities - she said. - For example, the Wraith whom you named Michael, was named: Hightower... _Vocator_ told me that this is because the only vision which he had in his case, it was the moment of Michael death... when he falls from the tower of Atlantis.

Teyla a bit nervous, wondering if this Vocator said also Mo who contributed to the death of Michael... She looked at her uncertainly, but the female just smiled and looked at door of the chamber.

\- Let's get started. We do not have much time... Let's practice your entry - instructed Mo and sat on the throne.

Emmagan watched her carefully. She was surprised, that despite the fact that Moonlight was never Queen, yet she still was able to be so maintained. Her way of moving, sitting down and the attitude which she took... Teyla first time saw in her a real female Wraith, who just looked at her dryly green eyes. Earlier learning by Todd gave her some insight into the principles of the community Wraith, but now a woman began to understand that what she knows, this is just the tip of the mountain.

She thought of Dr. Hovich, who was delighted by this knowledge.

\- Forget it, human - just grunted over her Skyfall and looked at Mo. - And you watching her very closely. She is _Protheu_ , but she still remembers how it should behave the true Queen... You rehearse - he said loudly and started for the door.

\- Where are you going?! - Mo was surprised.

\- I have something to do - he said mysteriously.

\- There is something more important than it!

\- No... but for now I'm not needed here - he said from the doorway with a slight smile and walked out into the corridor.

\- I do not want to say anything, but your Commander probably just treat you lightly... My Queen - Blaze snort amused.

\- As always - she said, making it even more amusing young Wraith.

\- Sometimes I wonder if he behaved in a similar way, if you became Queen.

\- Bet that yes?

\- No... because I bet a the same assumption - he said.

\- So, his behavior did not differ from that of yours - she said ironically, as Sunblaze smiled broadly.

\- So, maybe for change you pretend that is as it should be - interrupted them a Starburst. - Time is running out.

Moonlight sighed and she took again a proud attitude of the Queen sit in her throne…

On other deck of hive, Skyfall paused at the door from the room and the people of Atlantis opened it.

\- How long are you going to keep us here? - Sheppard asked, slightly annoyed, walking over to him.

\- Now that you mention this... you can go. Your friend has still a lot to learn - he said, looking at him from a mocking smile.

\- I do not understand? - he went surprised.

\- Really? - Commander sneered and walked past him, directed it straight to the doctor Hovich.

Colonel grimaced, clearly dissatisfied that another Wraith was privy to their little mystification. At this rate, soon will know about it halfway the galaxy, he thought. And yet this less advisable half.

A woman stepped back, looked at him confused and slightly scared, not knowing what she should expect. Wraith stopped in front of her, leaning over her and watched her intently for a moment.

\- What do you want from her? - Ronon growled, moving in their direction.

Skyfall looked at him quickly and growled a warning, and standing at the threshold soldiers lifted his gun, ready to shoot.

\- You have a the gene Lanteans? - he finally asked, glancing back at the woman.

\- ...Yes - she said.

\- Come with me - he said, and turned on his heel.

\- Why? - she asked, looking a little scared once a time the colonel and the Wraith.

The Commander stopped and looked at her.

\- One of our scientists had known before the war, some Lantean women. You are confusingly similar to her... Certainly very interested him your case.

\- Coincidence...

\- Her sister probably escaped with others on Earth - he interrupted. - I do not think it was a coincidence.

Hovich slightly wrinkled her brow.

\- You think that I could be her descendant?

\- It is probable... taking into account several factors which substantiate this - he said with a slight smile and walked towards the door.

A woman looked first at rest, then follow him.

\- Alaya... - Jennifer began, standing up, but she smiled at her calmly.

\- It is all right... I admit that this story also intrigued me - she said. - I happy to find out something more - she said and walked out into the corridor for a Commander.

\- You can go back to Atlantis - Wraith said and walked away.

This time, the room door is not closed. The others looked at each other.

\- Thank God, finally - McKay said, standing up as the first and gave his hand to Keller. - I thought that we'll be stuck here for good - he said, moving toward the exit.

Sheppard and Ronon joined them.

.

.

 **A** laya Hovich went for Commander to sizeable room full of all possible equipment standing on the floor, tables and shelves. Most of them were definitely made by the Wraith, she noted, but a few things looked at the work of people and Lanteans.

\- Wait here - Skyfall instructed and went to the next room.

She started to look at everything carefully. Some of the things she recognized without difficulty: test tubes, vials, pipettes and equipment for distillation. But most was a mystery for her.

She moved closer to one of the organic displays. It showed there some substance formula. She began to analyze subtitles. She's still not very well versed in the language Wraith to easily read the text. Suddenly, her attention turned the sound of breaking glass. She glanced violently to one side. In the passage to the next room was the Wraith. He was of medium height, rather slim. His reaching down to mid-back hair was pinned partly on the sides with two thin braids, decorated with silver rings. And his right eye was adorned with a tattoo in the shape of a double lightning. His yellow eyes stared at her in disbelief... and then he narrowed them, and his face was angry. He looked back and quick movement grabbed Skyfall by his neck, pinning him to the wall.

\- You think this is funny - he growled.

\- ...I thought... that... - said the Commander struggled, trying to free himself from the grip, but to no avail.

Scared Alaya watched this scene, not knowing what to do.

\- Leave him! It was my idea! - she called out finally.

Clearcut looked at her slowly, releasing a little the grip on neck his friend. However, the angry look on his face did not change. A woman wanted to withdraw at first, but then she remembered what said her Mo: "You never show fear against the Wraith. Because he right away take advantage of this and destroy you". So, she took a deep breath and straightened.

\- Commander mentioned that you knew before the war Lantean woman similar to me... and he assumed, that her sister could be my ancestor... I have Lanteans gene ATA for the use of their technology - she went on, seeing that the Wraith still holds Skyfall for throat. - So I asked him to meet with you... I am an anthropologist and xenobiologist, so this story really interested me...

\- You leave - he snapped, interrupting her and letting go finally the Commander.

He leaned forward, grabbing greedily air in the lungs.

\- You both go out - he said in the same tone. - Now! - he yelled and went back to the room from which he came.

Skyfall looked at the woman.

\- We'd better get out of here - he said, rubbing his neck and went to the door of the lab.

Hovich at first wanted to follow for him, Wraith scientist anger frightened her, but in the middle of the road she had an epiphany. She suddenly changed direction, moving to another room.

\- Do not go there...

\- Just for a moment - she said calmly and walked into the room.

The Wraith stood at a distant table with his head down and digging their claws in a wooden top.

A woman walked up to him slowly.

\- I told you leave... human - he growled, turning to her suddenly.

His face was full of anger... and pain.

But Alaya did not recoil. She did not move. She just looked at him... with compassion.

\- You loved her, right? - she finally asked softly.

The Wraith still towered over her, even though he was a little taller, looking at her eyes, which seemed to be analyzed at the same time a lot of things. And then his eyes softened. He calmed down and relaxed muscles.

\- I did not mean to cause you pain...

\- Why do you care about it, human? - he interrupted dryly. - After all we do not have feelings.

\- All living creatures feels, in one way or another - she said calmly. - And if you react to seeing me this way... she had to be very important to you.

\- Yes, she was most important to me - he hissed, still holding his face close to hers. - And your great Lanteans, which you so glorifies, killed her... Along with others who were on our side.

\- I'm sorry... And I'm sorry that I caused you pain. Really, I had no such intention - she said calmly and then she backed up a step and turned back towards the exit from the laboratory.

Ever since she got into the project "Stargate" and learned about the Wraith, she wondered what is their version of the war with Lanteans. Each of the reports, which she read, demonized them, describing as bloodthirsty, heartless creature. But every medal has two sides... and it was not just her opinion.

The hypothesis of the origin of Wraith presented by Dr. Beckett put up more questions than answers. And she felt that in this story is the second bottom of. Something more than told them the records from Atlantis... very enigmatic records. War, after all, always has two faces... and the two versions.

Clearcut looked at her as she walks away. Confused. He was furious at his friend that brought this human female... but on the other hand her view recalled so many memories. And not just this painful.

Hovich quickly glanced one last time into the lab and came out into the corridor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 ** _Night Fury_** **.**

 **T** he last of the chevrons on the gate activated and the machine spit out a big stream of matter resembling consistency turbulent water.

Richard Woolsey looked at the main controller.

\- Code colonel Sheppard - told him sergeant Maranzano.

\- Shut down shield - ordered the Commander of the station and approached the stairs leading down towards the gate, waiting when from the calm already surface of the event horizon will emerge newcomers.

The first person who walked through the gate was John Sheppard. Behind him came the other members of his team... everyone except Teyla and Mo. Woolsey looked at them and walked quickly forward, concerned about this fact.

\- Where are...? - he said, but the colonel would not let him finish.

\- On the Todd hive. Mo prepare Teyla for the meeting with the Gray Council Wraith - he explained.

His tone clearly indicated that he is not happy with it.

\- But why?

\- Please ask Todd. It's his fault. He said something and now the Council wants to talk... with his new Queen, which is...

\- ... Teyla - Woolsey finished for him to frown on his face.

\- Exactly.

\- So, Mo now whom pretend Teyla?

\- Yes. Todd decided, that only she can teach Teyla everything in order to meet with the Council, without any worries... Or rather, no larger mishaps, such as Mo said - he said.

\- And what Mo about this? At the news of Teyla?

\- As you might guess, she was not happy - Keller interjected. - But Todd talked to her and apparently she agreed. Anyway, she said that this, what can Teyla, at all to no avail her to meet with the Council. She was even surprised at what miracle we managed to fool the previous Primary.

\- This is getting out of control - said Woolsey.

\- I also think so - said John. - But Teyla believes that this may be a unique opportunity.

\- The question is: whether the risk is worth it - not change a gloomy tone of the station Commander.

\- Exactly - also murmured Sheppard.

Woolsey looked at him, somewhat surprised that the opinion of colonel extremely coincide with his. He wanted to say something, when the gates again began to activate. The man looked at his watch.

\- Who this time? This is not the time to back our people - he influenced and moved back to the control center.

Sergeant Maranzano looked expectantly at the laptop monitor, waiting for active the last chevron. And as soon as the event horizon took on the form of the well known gently water rippling sheet, he turned on the shield, waiting for a signal from the other side. However, what took delivery of the sensors, it was not what he expected.

He looked with a slight disbelief at Woolsey.

\- This is Travelers code - he said. - They asked for the talk.

\- Please turn on the main screen - told Richard and turned into a large monitor.

The sergeant nodded, and after a short while, the screen flickered, revealing the face of a young woman.

-... Miss Larrin - said finally station Commander, surprised her view of the. - What a surprise... Something happened that you contact with us?

\- Hello, Mr. Woolsey - she said with a slight smile. - I know that we talk only when we need help, but please believe me that it does not depend only on me...

\- I understand. You have your superiors - he finished for her with a polite smile.

\- This is right... Tell you the truth, this time they do not know about our conversation... I'd prefer to stay that way... if all goes well.

\- Of course... What is the problem?

\- In our ship. We have a problem with it and I thought that maybe your engineers will be able to help us - she said, and looked away, shaking her head slightly. - We send you technical details broken system and the coordinates of the planet on which we orbit.

\- And you think, that we help you.. again, and you tricked us… again? - Sheppard said sarcastically, standing with folded arms.

\- Colonel - admonished him Woolsey.

\- What? This is true. Whenever we encounter them, are trouble, and at the end they throw us out and disappear without a word of "thank you".

\- Only you, Sheppard - woman scoffed. - Besides, I direct my request to your command and he has the last sentence - she added with a sneer, and then looked at the balding man. - I hope that our last cooperation somewhat eclipsed the previous... misunderstanding.

\- Misunderstandings!? - colonel snorted. - You imprison me... two times - he reminded her.

The woman on the screen slightly raised eyebrow with an ironic smile on his face.

\- Apparently everyone gets what he deserves - she said. - Besides, it seemed to me that you like it.

John Sheppard wanted to answer her, carrying a hand, but Woolsey forestalled him.

\- I also hope that our relationship will be based not only on... emergency, Miss Larrin... We will as soon as possible to gather the appropriate team and help you in everything.

The woman looked at him and smiled, politely.

\- Thank you, Mr. Woolsey... So we wait - she said, and throwing last, a brief look colonel, she hung up.

The Commander of the station looked at the soldier and grimaced slightly.

\- What?... She started it - he began to explain.

But Richard did not answer him. He looked only at McKay.

\- Doctor, please review the submitted information and gather team - he said.

\- Send it to my lab - Rodney said, and walked toward the stairs.

.

.

 **S** kyfall stood on the side of the throne room, leaning against one of the organic pillars and watched with amusement as the Moonlight tries to transform a human female in a Wraith Queen.

In truth, Teyla Emmagan quickly distinguished itself passed her teachings, but her careful, balancing of each subsequent movement and words meant, that fast in her behavior could be seen a... unnatural.

Fear of the meeting of the Council was stronger. The fear of human before meeting face to face with so many Wraith Queens.

\- It's the biggest stupidity I have ever heard - murmured finally grimly Sunblaze, standing next to the Commander of his arms folded across his chest. - The Council makes our gut... No, they gutted us personally.

Skyll looked at him.

\- Apparently it was supposed to be a lot of fun - he reminded him. - Since when are you so pessimistic? - he sneered.

\- From now on.

The Wraith Commander corner of his mouth smiled and looked back toward the throne. Mo just looked ironically at Teyla and shook her head.

\- I think we should start by learning to block thoughts - she said, and the woman looked at her in surprise. - Let's take a break, you connect to the Atlantis and ask what your son - she suggested calmly and suddenly looked at her sternly. - And then you come back here, we focused on the task - she added a little stiffly and turned on her heel, heading towards the exit.

\- I'm focused - Teyla protested, moving behind her. - And my thoughts in no way impairs the...

\- In anything? - snorted female Wraith, pausing. - You transmit on half the galaxy... Believe me, if I this picked up, my grandmother and the rest of the Council to do it even faster.

\- Until now, I had no problem with blocking thoughts from the Wraith.

Mo moved closer to her.

\- Until now, you had no contact with the Council - she said ominously. - These are no ordinary Queens. Most of them are Second or Third Generation, and they remember the days before the war. And their abilities are much larger than most of the Wraith. Even Queens Wraith are not delighted when the Council calls on them against his face, because they know that they can not hide anything from them... On your place I'd started assume, that this will be a disaster, not that: it would be somehow.

\- So why are you helping me? - said a confident tone Emmagan.

\- Because then surely it would be a disaster - almost murmured Mo and moved on.

But as soon as she turned toward the door of the throne room, from the darkness emerged Starburst. The female stopped again at his sight.

\- Are you alright? - he asked calmly.

\- It depends on what you're asking - she snapped. - We're taking a break, Teyla must relax and connect with Atlantis.

\- I just finished talking to them - he said. - They come for you two. Colonel Sheppard wants you to join them in repairing the ship Lanteans. He believes that your knowledge could be useful.

Mo looked at Teyla.

\- Alright... I think both of us will be useful respite - she said, and then moved into exit.

Wraith Commander watched at her for a moment, then turned to Teyla.

\- What happened? - he asked. - She does not seem to be satisfied.

\- I think she is disappointed with my... skills - said the woman. - I get the impression that she does not believe in the success of this mission - she said.

\- I know her well enough to know that if they did, she would long ago have told us about it - assured her Starburst. - But she's still here, practicing with you for hours. It's a good sign.

\- You think so? She still corrects me and we practicing over and over again the same thing.

\- Just so you instilled in these behaviors if they have always been a part of you. They can not look at learned. They must become part of your nature.

\- I know Mo again say it to me... But sometimes, when I too much empathize with the role, I feel that I lose my humanity...

\- Good. You can not be a human pretending Wraith... You must become a Wraith, if this meeting has be successful. You stop to defend against this and let this happen to your nature. On the those few days you stop being Teyla Emmagan and become a Steelflower.

\- She also telling me this - the woman said.

\- Then you should start listen to her. Mo probably is demanding, but it's for your own good... and you're not afraid, Mo not let you lose your humanity - he said a confident tone, and glanced sideways at two Wraith.

Emmagan influenced this and also looked that way. This time it Skyfall was the Wraith with the good humor, and Sunblaze with a grime.

Commander smirked corner of his mouth. His cool, sophisticated look has always meant, that pierced her cold shiver. He awoke in her anxiety, and even some fear. Maybe that's why, despite assurances by Mo and Todd she feared, that he might betray their plan.

Starburst growled softly and looked at the woman.

\- You should join yours. It will give you a little breathing space - he said, and walked to the door.

Teyla glanced again at the two Wraith and caught up with him, going into the hall.

\- Repairing about whose ship said John? - she remembered.

\- He called these humans: Travelers ... You probably know about who he talking?

\- Yes, we met them a few times. They live for generations on ships.

\- Oh, they... We call them: star-walkers... Mo have their weapon... The same which uses Ronon. But I do not know how she got it... Probably during someone harvest.

\- But they do not have a seat on the planets.

\- But a couple of times they tried to make them - he explained calmly. - Do not forget, that Mo has more than two hundred years. Probably she sometimes stumbled on them during her travels - he added with a slight smile.

\- You're right - she admitted and was silent for a moment. - How well do you know her?

Starburst glanced sideways at her and smiled slightly.

\- It depends on what you want to ask.

\- Overall... In general, she does not have resistance to tell us about the Wraith, but about her family she reluctantly says.

\- Maybe that's why that they died with hands the people - he said sarcastically.

.

.

 **S** targate floating in orbit around the planet, which only moon surrounded by a wide belt of small asteroids, and distant blue sun cast its light through it.

As soon the device has stabilized spat out a stream wormhole, it allowed a small machine emerge from its depths.

Moonlight looked through the front porthole jumper. She knew the place. As a child she flown here with her father, and later with the blaze. Water in the local ocean was warm and full of amazing creatures - just in time for the long swim and dive.

Humans would call this trips vacation, she thought and pointed to a slight shadow in the distance.

\- There they are.

\- Where? - said John, and appeared viewport computer map of the area. - You have good eyesight.

\- Our eyes more quickly get used to sudden changes in light intensity - she said, almost casually, and looked at the console. - I think they call us.

Sheppard looked at the flickering light and the thought of turning communicator. The holographic map of the planet turned into a picture of a young woman.

\- Finally - she threw a sneer. - You did not know what to wear?

Mo snorted under her breath. The colonel gave her a brief, grim look and then turned to Larrin.

\- Do not flatter yourself - he retorted.

But the woman ignored him, focusing her attention on the female behind him.

\- Again, you bring Wraith? - she said reproachfully.

Again he glanced at Mo for his eye.

\- She will help us. She knows the Lanteans technology - he explained. - She is the chief engineer for their hive.

\- The queen? Engineer? - she snorted. - You think I'm an idiot?

\- Mo in not the queen - he said with satisfaction. - She did not undergone change and she does not feed on humans, so the others Wraith decided, that she could not be queen.

He waited for her scathing retort, but she just stared uncomfortably in a female.

\- She helps us to Atlantis - Teyla interrupted. - She really knows very well the technology Ancestors - she assured calmly.

Larrin looked at her and twisted her mouth into a slight grimace of displeasure.

\- Third hanger - she said and hung up.

Moonlight patted Sheppard on his shoulder.

\- I see that she straight adores you - she snorted and went back to his seat.

\- It's upon seeing you she lost her mood - he pointed out to her.

\- And you expect that she will welcome Wrath with open arms? - she retorted.

\- No. ... - he said. - But after such a long association she should be a bit more confidence - he murmured, heading towards a destination machine.

\- You met her only twice - McKay said sarcastically.

\- And every time we've been through a lot.

Female Wraith grinned.

\- Someone crush on... no reciprocity - she noticed, amused.

\- You're wrong - again murmured the colonel, but it's even more claimed her in her opinion.

\- In the fact, that you crash on, or that without reciprocity? - she asked sarcastically.

\- You should not have to analyze data which they have sent us... or something like that? - he asked, slowly fly into the indicated hangar.

\- I already analyzed them - she said, still amused.

\- So, you analyze it again - he said. - That we also need to hit the Wraith with an ironic sense of humor - he muttered, landing in the hangar of the ship. - But that's family - he influenced, turning to her with a chair. - Todd also is malicious.

Mo did not answer. She just smiled broadly, showing her sharp, white teeth.

Sheppard winced slightly and stood up. The others do the same, moving to the rear hatch jumper. None of them, however, is not expected to view which revealed falling down the metal plate: the group reinforced the stun guns Travellers. Leading them Larrin... with not too satisfied face.

The newcomers instinctively froze, and the woman suddenly raised her hand and fired. Bluish energy missile hit a young female Wraith who wavered on her feet, but did not fall. With difficulty maintaining balance, Moonlight looked menacingly at Larrin and growled a warning.

\- Hey, hey! Are you crazy! - called John, jumping forward and extending his hand. - I told you that she is harmless.

Larrin looked at him grimly.

\- Tell that two thousand of our people - she hissed.

\- What are you talking about?

\- She's a Night Fury - woman snapped, gesture of head pointing Mo. - ... As our ancestors called her. Every Travelers knows who she is.

\- You know her? - Sheppard asked incredulously.

Larrin went to a young female with a look of anger on her face.

\- Only with the story... 60 years ago we set up on one of the planets colony. Lived in there nearly two thousand people... She destroyed it in one night... That's why we called the Night Fury.

\- Mo? - he was surprised. - Are you sure it's her?

\- Yes - she hissed, not taking his eyes from her. - One of the few survivors is my grandmother... She described her very accurately... In any case, she may confirm this. She's still alive.

The colonel looked at Moonlight.

\- Is it true? What say Larrin?

But Wraith female did not immediately respond. Yet for a moment she looked calmly in the furious eyes of the woman, and then she turned her head to Sheppard.

\- Yes - she said calmly. - It is true. I led drone attacks on their colony.

John stared in disbelief at her... and Larrin with rage.

\- Take her to the cell. The Council will decide what to do with her - she ordered her people.

Several armored men without saying perform her command, still pointing to Mo with their guns.

\- Wait a minute. What do you want to do with her? - colonel said, moving for Larrin.

\- She will be judged for her crimes - she hissed.

\- Judged? You mean convicted? - he pointed out to her. - Following this path, you have to arrest every Wraith in the galaxy, who commanded during the harvest - he said teasingly.

\- Unfortunately this is not possible, so at least we judge her... Justice will be served.

Sheppard grabbed the woman by the arm, forcing her to stop and turned to face him.

\- You do not want justice, only revenge - he said. - We are talking about something that takes place from time to time on a thousand different worlds: about Wraith harvest. She is Wraith, and although she does not feed on humans, they do it her kinsmen. It is logical that she takes part in the harvest... And this were sixty years ago. How your grandmother could then have been years? Ten? It's a long time. She could remember something wrong. She was just a kid.

But Larrin persisted. She pulled her arm from his grasp.

\- If you want, you can defend her on the trial. She has a right to counsel, as everyone - she said dryly, and walked away.

\- Well, we have a problem - murmured McKay.

\- John, they could not arrest her - she said Teyla upset. - Without her, a meeting with the Wraith Grey Council will not work.

\- I know - he murmured, wondering and after the moment he came for the jumper. - I'll talk to Woolsey. He has been skilled at such... judicial processes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 ** _War crimes - part 1_** **.**

 **M** oonlight was sitting on a bench in the cell, wrapping her arms around the leg bending.

Somewhere, deeply inside, she always knew that one day she will be have to pay for the events of that night. However, the more time elapsed, the more guilt... decreased. Everyday winning, and her conscience slowly accept the deeds that night. They're all dead, and no one could fix it, and she had to think about the future... her own and her loved ones.

Therefore, from the beginning she calmly took the whole the situation. Besides, she knew that New Lanteans not allow this... lawsuit. She was too precious for them. It from her depended result of the meeting Teyla with Wraith Grey Council. Besides, if her uncle and Skall learned of this, there would be no place in this galaxy, where Travelers would be able to hide from their anger.

But the more longer she sat in the room, alone, and the door not opened to let Sheppard and his team, the more she began to get nervous.

She tried in meditation to reach her mind in other parts of the ship, but human minds were too... chaotic, undisciplined. In truth, for a while managed to her get connected telepathic bond with one of the members of the crew - he must have had a natural talent for telepathy, she concluded - but yet, their connection was quickly broken.

Finally, the metal plate jumped to the side, and in the threshold appeared... Richard Woolsey!

Mo stood up, surprised to see him. Certainly, not his person she expected to see.

\- Mr. Woolsey... What you doing here?

A man looked first at the accompanying guard, then walked closer the cell lattice.

\- Supposedly you need a lawyer, and I, as it happens, I have a law degree - he said calmly.

The female smiled.

\- Why do you want to defend the Wraith? - she asked incredulously, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Male thought, that sometimes, her face is so human... Like now.

\- Because I agree with colonel Sheppard : this whole lawsuit is a farce, private revenge. Following this path, we would have to judge and condemn any Wraith for genocide... Miss Larrin not want justice... Perhaps as a child, she listened to the stories of the Night Fury... like you become named by Travelers, and since then she carries a hatred for it what happened to her people. The problem is, that the same thing happens for thousands of years all human societies in this galaxy - he paused for a moment and adjusted his glasses. - I admit, that the main reason for my coming here is, that we need you to you prepare Teyla to meet with the Council. But I would lie, if I said that this is the only reason. I never thought that I'd say this about the Wraith... but I like you. You are proof, that our species can live together... in peace... and learn from each other.

Moonlight smiled again.

\- Just because I do not have to feed on you - she said with a hint of irony. - But my grandmother, though reluctantly, sometimes telling me about the times before the Great War. From her few stories I know, that's what used to be. Wraith did not have to feed on humans and both species lived long together. War changed this situation.

\- You know why the war broke out? - interested Woolsey.

\- For the same reason, which is usually: jealousy, betrayal, greed.

\- It's very enigmatic explanation - he said.

\- This is a very general version of what I know - she said calmly. - It was thousands of years ago, and the history know, that such events always have different versions. Wraith version has is, that part of Lanteans and humans attacked first. Probably, the other side, has the opposite version... As says your saying: "The truth always lies in the middle"...I was born a just two hundred years ago, and although I know that my grandmother is from the Second Generation, I do not know how her memories are objective... Maybe, as Larrin grandmother, she remembers only what she wants.

The man smiled corner of his mouth. Prudence Mo sometimes surprised him. If others was shared at least partly her logic, he thought.

\- And speaking of facts - he said. - If we have to win this case, please, tell me exactly what happened then.

But Mo not right away answer.

First, she looked him straight in the eye, and then her gentle usually eyes made through him shiver. This time, he felt, that was looking at him Wraith, penetrating and contemptuous stare.

She smiled corner of her mouth, with a hint of malice.

\- You do not want to know, Mr. Woolsey - she said mysteriously and ominously. - Some human stories are closer to the truth, than you might think.

\- You are Wraith. You do not shock me, that you lead fighters during the harvest...

\- It was not harvest... not the original intention... It was revenge, Mr. Woolsey - she said calmly, again looking straight in his eyes.

This time the male felt a wave of heat through him. He swallowed saliva louder.

\- Revenge? - he repeated, puzzled. - For what?

Moonlight sighed softly harder.

\- For death my father - she explained.

Richard sensed the seriousness in her voice and something else... something like sadness. Probably, talking about it, recalled unpleasant memories, he thought.

\- We call this action of during emotions...

\- These emotions, cost the lives of nearly two thousand humans, Mr. Woolsey - she interrupted him, trying to keep composure, but her voice could now feel nervous. - It rather sounds like... war crimes.

\- Well, whatever was the motivation of your actions, and whatever call them, I need to know the whole truth, to prepare myself to trial. So, I listen, what happened then?

He looked at her calmly, waiting. Her eyes also softened again, and even she dropped her eyes little and sighed heavily.

\- 62 years ago, my father and Skall flew to scout for one of the uninhabited planets on the outskirts of the galaxy - she began calmly finally, but at the same time with a hint of sadness in his voice. - This terrain does not belong to any Clan, because the surrounding systems are not suitable for colonization by humans and has long been depleted of resources that we think are useful... The planet itself only slightly fit to live in, especially in and around the equator, because more part covered glaciers... But one of our scout ships was detected in this region human activity. The first scout was just a quick scan from orbit, but brought interesting data: almost two thousand human colony. Therefore my mother decided to send a scout on the planet, and the best scouts were my father and Skall... Unfortunately, the first scan not gathered information, that the colonists have the technology to detect the movements of our ships...

She paused for a moment.

Memories become alive again, as if those events took place quite recently. Again she felt the same anxiety, which then woke her in the middle of the night, by suggesting, that something went wrong. Anyway, at that time, from the beginning she was suspicious attitude to the whole thing. The sudden appearance of such a large human colony was not something ordinary and her mother knew it. But it was like a gift from the gods, after when the a few months earlier one of their larger feeding grounds, on which they were soon go to the harvest, decimated by the plague. Specter of hunger was stronger than caution... as always in such cases.

Anyway, Icestorm personally insisted on this mission. After all he doing this a thousand times: fighter leave him far from the village, to which the Wraith approached on foot and far observed. There was nothing dangerous, just a routine scouting mission. Her father liked it, therefore usually alone took part in them, abandoning from trained worshipper. Anyway, he considered, that even the best-trained human is not able to replace the knowledge and experience gained over the millennia.

And yet Moonlight, before the outlet, begged him to give up... that first he sent human.

But Icestorm smiled softly and kissed her in the forehead…

.

 **"- …D** o not worry. We will return soon - he said calmly and stroked her cheek, and then moved toward the platform, which was to take them fighter.

She looked at him with growing anxiety, which started squeezing her heart and throat.

She flinched when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked away for Skyfall. Like her father, he was dressed in scout uniform: jacket and off-road shoes that were much more convenient than daily uniform, especially a long coat. Additionally jacket had a wide hood that allowed camouflage in the darkness of white hair. And sometimes even hide face.

\- Please, you be careful for both of you- she said, looking at him imploringly. - Father ignore it, but I really have a bad feeling - she said and grabbed his arm. - Please, you come back quickly safe and sound. Do not risk unnecessarily.

If it would say someone else, Skyfall would find, that he was hysterical. But now, as he looked straight into her eyes, he saw in them the determination. And he knew, that she normally would never have been so acted. This behavior was unlike to her. By whole her life only a few times she mentioned about such hunch... and she was always right. Therefore, he took it seriously.

\- I promise - he said, and smiled slightly. - It's a simple reconnaissance. Nothing risky - he assured her, and also moved toward the platform.

Mo looked behind him all the time. And she stood there, even when one of the fighters took his beam two Wraith and left the hive hangar.

Moments earlier Icestorm looked at her and smiled, raising his hand slightly on goodbye. She said the same gesture.

It was the last time when she seen him… alive.

Finally, she returned to her job, trying to take her mind something other than THIS thought. But that day she could not concentrate. Or she dropping tools or she maiming herself for various things. Finally she returned back to her quarters and took a long bath. Hot water and aromatic oils relaxed her a little... she fell asleep for a while... or so it seemed to her... And then she jumped up suddenly. This, what she saw, frightened her. She was breathing rapidly, squeezing hard edges of bathtub, unable to get rid of the mind image of the bloody face of her father.

After a few minutes she stood up slowly and wiped out to go back to the room, not knowing what to do. She wanted to read a book ... but looking her personal library, she put off each book back on the shelf. In the end she went down to the bed to sleep.

And when she finally fell asleep, she dreamed again. But this time not only the father but also about Skyfall... imprisoned and tortured by the humans. The dream was so realistic, as if she was there, along with them.

Again, she jumped up suddenly, all warm and sweaty, breathing heavily. Eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room, which was lighted only pale lights around the window. It could not be just a dream, she thought. It was too realistic. It must mean something. For so long it could not be just silly, unfounded thoughts. They really are in danger.

She jumped out of bed to get dressed quickly and ran out of the quarters, only in pants and shirt. Just outside the door she fell straight surprised Skyrim.

He was older than her by a few years and often helped her father with technical issues. He went even intelligence officer training, but in the end he decided to remain one of the engineers in the fleet Nightwind.

\- Burns somewhere? - he joked, and his round, always cheerful face, embellished a wide smile.

\- Worse - she said, and ran away.

He looked behind her for a moment, confused, and then followed her.

\- Hey! Wait a minute! - he called, and ran into the transporter in the last moment, slipping between already closing door.- What ... - he said, but dematerialized their transporter beam, moving them to another part of the hive - ...happened? - he finished in a different compartment.

\- Father and Skall are in trouble - Mo said quickly and walked past him, running into another corridor.

Skyrim again ran after her, after a while realizing where they are: they approached the door of the Queen's chambers.

He slowed down and finally stopped, looking just like the female opens the door from a distance and runs into the royal apartments inside. And then the door slid shut behind her quickly.

\- Mother! - she called already from the doorway, looking her quickly gaze, and at the same time sending a telepathic call, just to be sure.

She stopped in the middle of a sizeable room and spun on her heel, in search of the Queen, who just came out of a side room. She had just to get up, Mo thought, because she was still wearing a long robe.

\- Why do you screaming, girl? - asked sternly little the Queen, with a frown.

The young female jumped to her.

\- Father and Skall are in trouble - she said, as the Queen sighed and returned to her bedchamber. - I know you think that I hysterical - continued Mo, following her - but I... I had a dream. Very realistic. If I was there... The humans caught them and tortured... Please, mom, let me go there. I'll be careful, I promise...

\- Enough of this - she interrupted her sternly, turning to her. Her face clearly stood out annoyance mingled with anger. - Stop panic and finally you take care of repairs. Your father is one of the best scouts. He'll be fine without you.

A young female did not answer anything. She only nodded slightly her head and whit heavy heart, she left chambers mother.

The Queen looked calmly as her daughter leaves, and when the door slid shut behind her, all her calm and proud posture suddenly disappeared. Shoulders slumped down and her hands trembled. Heart began to beat wildly. She swayed slightly on her feet, so she sat on the edge of the bed.

\- I'm sorry, honey, but I had to choose between you and him - she said, and her eyes streamed with tears.

\- I can not lose you both.

She looked down, trying hard to calm shaking hands... but in vain. Emotions were too strong to control them now. But here, in the privacy of her chambers, she could not afford these moments of weakness.

Moonlight came out into the corridor leading to the chambers Nightwind, clenching his hands into fists. Although she knew that she did not convince mother, she could not leave it and calmly get back to work. She had to do something. Even if it meant opposition to the Queen.

She looked straight ahead. Skyrim still stood by the door to the transporter. She quickened her pace.

\- Will you lend me your fighter? - she asked.

\- For what? - he was surprised.

She glanced quickly behind him and pushed him to the transporter room.

\- I want to go on that planet, and make sure that nothing's happened to my father - she almost whispered, though she did not know why. Here and so no one would hear. - If I'll fly my, they stop me before I leave the hangar.

Wraith slightly furrowed brow.

\- You still have this... feeling? - he asked with a hint of irony.

\- It's more than a feeling - she grumbled and crossed her arms. - Did I ever hysterical?

\- Well... noo… - he said.

\- So, the more I worry about these feelings... Do you lend me this damn fighter or not?

Skyrim seemed to think about something for a moment.

\- You can not go there alone - he said. - Let's say you're right. If they caught so experienced scouts, like your father and Skyfall, they catch you too.

\- But I can not just idly sit here and wait! - she raised her voice, losing patience, but then she calmed down. - I'm sorry, I just...

\- I understand - he said calmly, and suddenly bared to her sharp teeth in a wide smile.

\- That's why I'll fly with you - he said, and she looked at him in surprise. - It just so happens that I have today freighter flight on Stellarguardian... so we can slightly off course. It's better than a flight fighter. They can keep an eye on the gate.

Now, he folded his arms across his chest, proud of his idea.

\- You will have trouble...

\- Not if we fly, peek and quickly back - he said. - No one will even realize.

\- And what whit the record in the computer?

But the young Wraith just looked at her with pity.

\- You forget who you're talking - he said carelessly and hit the control panel. Beam moved them back to the level of quarters. - Nothing could be simpler. I'm doing it for years - he finished and grinned again. - Hurry up. I should fly out - he said when the door opened transporter.

\- Thanks - she said and hugged him. - You're the best - she called, running out into the hallway.

\- We will see after the return - he said, and the door slid shut again.

He did not have to wait long for Mo. She appeared in the dock after a few minutes, finishing the way fastening jacket. He smiled slightly on the sight of her, standing on an abandoned freighter hatch and walked slowly toward the cockpit. They have no problem left the hangar hive and jumped into hyperspace.

The ship was not large, but it is capable of jumping into hyperspace, which could not fighters. It allowed them to jump out at a safe distance from the planet, and now will be able to calmly fly on space fighter, unnoticed.

The problem is that the fighter was only one... and them two.

Skyrim grinned at the Mo, when they looked through the hatch in the floor of on cockpit of a fighter.

Guys, she thought. Did not differ from each other... regardless species.

She looked crookedly at the young Wraith.

\- Hands hold on rudder - she snapped, threatening him with finger.

\- But there is only one - he said sarcastically.

\- Second you can even scratch ass... as long as that was not my ass - she added.

The pilot grinned again and finishing fastening his jacket, jumped as first. Mo followed him, sitting on his knee.

Wraith fighters were definitely not designed to sitting in it two person. Not only that, it was in the not enough space, but the additive chair was so shaped, that a female had to cling to the pilot in a semi-lying position.

\- How humans call these moments? Tryst? - he asked playfully.

She dug her fingers into his stomach, pressing his lips. He groaned, amused.

\- You do not to try to be smart just fly- she reproved him.

He grinned mischievously, pleased with himself and launched a cockpit cover. Immediately after hatch in the floor of the transporter to shut up and latches have been released. Once the fighter is detached from the ship, sinking down, Skyrim launched engines.

They did not want to risk too early, possibly to detect, which is why they now wait fifteen minutes of flight, before they reach the visible from a distance planet with a slightly blue tint. Most of its surface covered with glaciers, but in and around the equator the climate was still favorable enough for humans to be able to survive there. Original inhabitants of this globe left more than a thousand years ago, when there was an ice age, and since then no one tried to post here the human habitat.

Therefore, the arrival of new settlers was a surprise to the Clan Nightwatchers on the territory that once belonged to them. Especially since the gates were in orbit. This meant that these humans have a ship of interstellar travel. And Wraith knew only one such community which in addition led a nomadic lifestyle to avoid harvest.

The more Starwalkers colony formation by ground itself was intriguing. Could there were already too many to be able to live on board ships? If so, it meant new and rich source of food for the Nightwatchers Clan.

They fly up to the other side of the planet, where there was no gate, and quickly hid among the dense clouds. The area to which they wend, was plunged into darkness, which definitely helped them with the task. They had just landed quite close to the settlement. So they sped over the high mountains, and quickly lowered the flight, hovering just above the surface of the sea. The smell and the noise was the first thing that mastered their senses when the cockpit cover went back.

Moonlight jumped quickly to the beach, looking around for any guards. If her dreams were true, humans should expect the arrival next Wraith... and therefore they should strengthen guards. But here she did not see anyone like that.

\- Where now? - whispered Skyrim.

\- I think that there - she said, nodding toward spread out from them dunes covered with tall grass, humming on the sea breeze.

They went jogging in that direction, bending right at the top. Before them stretched a large valley dotted with buildings and dozens of flashing lights the torch.

\- It seems that they are here for a good few months - said the Wraith - judging by the whole infrastructure that are here.

\- They have the technology to quickly elevate buildings - Mo whispered. - In contrast to most human settlers they do not have to start from scratch. My father told me that he had seen how one human community was confined to the new colony ready metal structures and ships on place they built the casing stones to strengthen... Look - she pointed to one of the unfinished buildings - Starwalkers probably do exactly the same.

Skyrim looked in that direction. At the edge of the estate was a two-story building, in most cased already out small stones, but one of his metal horn was still visible.

\- They had to work very hard on cutting these stones - he snorted.

\- These are not stones - he scoffed. - It a brick. The mixture of clay, sand and a few other components. You dried it and then fired... More I wonder if they have some sensors installed in the area - she said, and reached into a small backpack for the binoculars.

In truth, the Wraith have a much better vision than humans, but even they were not able to see the details of hundreds of meters.

\- I think they are celebrating something - she said finally. - Most of the soldiers had gathered in the main square by the fire. - She ran quickly binoculars, watching the buildings. - I do not see patrols.

\- Show me - he said, taking her binoculars and alone quickly looked across the valley. - I think we can safely go down this way. Grasses us hide.

\- What you do not say? - she sneered again, but seeing his gloomy eyes, she smiled broadly. - Move this fat ass - she said jokingly, patting him on the shoulder and she quickly got up.

\- I beg your pardon - he said, following her. - My ass is very slim.

This time she gave him an unpleasant, while still ironic look.

\- Now I know why you need such a big mirror... unfortunately - she said and smiled maliciously corner of her mouth.

\- Very funny - he retorted, carefully making their way through the nearly three meters stems. - It's probably _trimenti_ \- he said.

\- I think so - she said. - It has the lowest requirements of any grain, so it would be a logical choice for those on a semi-sandy areas...

She paused, hearing behind a strange sound. She stopped and looked back. Skyrim just caught a balance, waving his arms.

\- What are you doing?

\- I kicked at something - he growled, looking around.

\- In any variety _cucbits_ \- she said with a note of irony, shaking his head. - Grows it full here... I think that would be miserable scout of you - she scoffed. - As this goes on, they just caught us also.

\- Do not jinx, just keep going - he said. - This field will end soon and we will be have to somehow slip through the open space.

Mo did not answer, moving on.

The area sown _trimenti_ finish a few meters away and the two Wraith stopped watching carefully nearby buildings. In truth on one of the roofs saw the guard, but instead observe this surroundings, he looked in the direction of playing in the bottom of fellows. It was a good opportunity to slip imperceptibly into buildings and hide in dark alleys.

They glanced quickly at each other and without a word began to run.

Overcoming these few hundred meters which separated them from the building, took them only a few seconds. And then they immediately clung to the wall, looking around if by chance someone does not see them. After a while of uncertainty, they made their way through a narrow passage in the main street - if it can be called so, because it was just wide, tamped road. They looked around. Entry into one of the buildings in front, guarding two armed men in long leather coats. This is where both young Wraith senses the presence of one of their confreres... but only one.

Mo began to get nervous. Why only one, she thought. Where's the other one?

\- We must somehow to lure them here - said Skyrim.

\- Why are you looking at me?

\- You are a female, your telepathic abilities are higher - he said, and grinned.

She shook her head, rolling his eyes at the same time and focus.

"Somehow to lure", well said, she thought, and quickly searched in their minds their names.

"Malek! Canis! Help me with this barrel " - said in their minds a man's voice.

The two guards looked at each other and carefully moved in the direction from which the voice was coming from... as they thought.

In the dark alleys Skyrim smirked corner of her mouth, "eavesdrop" the illusion that Mo invent. The idea was brilliantly simple.

He reached for his gun.

\- That you, Tegal? - asked one coming.

"And who else? You move these fat ass and help me with this beer " - again sounded in their minds the same voice.

The faces of the men appeared satisfied smile at the word "beer". At once they willingly quickened their pace, entering the dark streets. But what was their surprise when, instead of a man with a barrel of their eyes appeared two Wraith. But it was too late for any reaction. The two guards were immediately backs to the wall, with a hand on their mouth does not allow them to alert the others, and seconds later, energy missile of the handy stunner strike them. They slumped slowly to the ground.

Male Wraith immediately moved his hand to chest his guardian.

\- Rimi, what are you doing? - Mo whisper reproved him and grabbed his hand. - We do not have time for this.

\- The one who is closed there is very weak - he said firmly. - He'll need it.

Female let go of his hand, embarrassed.

\- That's right - she said. - I'm sorry.

\- I would not fed on him if it was unnecessary - he muttered, returning to feeding on male.

Mo turned around, looking at the entrance to the building. She understood the need for feeding on, but nevertheless she still did not like the view. Fortunately, the two were neatly stunned, so at least they do not feel pain.

She focused on Wraith closed the building. His presence was perceptible even less than a few minutes earlier. Clearly he was losing strength with every passing moment.

\- Skall - suddenly she whispered, opened wide eyes. - This is Skall - she repeated, glancing over her shoulder at her companion.

Skyrim just finished feeding on the other watchman and now under the wall lay only two dry bodies.

\- He is very weak - she added, moving quickly looked at friend.

\- Dress up his coat and take the gun - he told, pointing one of the bodies. - I look for the keys... Humans always have some keys to the cell - he muttered, more to himself.

Mo wordlessly made his request and as soon as he found the keys and dressed the second coat, the two walked slowly towards the house. They still felt the presence of Skyfall, but still weak, almost like a touch of the mind, barely holding the life.

The Wraith quickly slipped disputes, metal key into the hole in the door, while the female watched the roof of the opposite building, which became the third guardian. Fortunately, he was still more interested the campfire party, rather than duties.

Wooden door creaked slightly and plunged in the darkness of the interior fallen streak pale light of the street torches. At the other end of the room, behind the metal bars, sat on the ground a figure. His head fell limply forward with long white hair.

Two Wraith came quickly inside and closed the door.

\- Skall? - Mo she said, walking to the bars. But no one answered. - Quickly, open it - she said, but at the same time Skyrim took just a padlock.

Female fell to her knees right in front of the officer and raised his head. Between the white curtains tangled hair she saw his face... all the wounds, bruises and swollen. Golden eyes barely looked at her, but the Wraith did not seem to recognize her.

They both knew what it means: the humans tortured him a lot, because his regenerative abilities no longer deal with the injury. That is why they so poorly sensed him. Skyfall was on the verge of death.

Moonlight in horror she thought about her father. As the first officer is in such a state, in which the Commander... and where he is?... **"**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 ** _War crimes - part 2_** **.**

 **"…Q** ueen Nightwind came to the bridge her hive, completely ignoring the officers, who at her sight stood almost at attention.

\- Where is Moonlight? - she asked ominously her Commander. - Just do not tell me that in the engine room, because I right now come back from there - she said before he could utter a word. - Does anyone in this hive is able to tell me where my daughter! - she almost yelled.

For a moment there was dead silence. Everyone present on the bridge Wraith afraid to speak, for fear of confrontation with furious Queen.

\- From yesterday dock leave only one ship - finally began hesitantly Second Navigator. Nightwind looked at him coldly, with a look demanding specifics. - Skyrim he had to deliver cargo on Stellarguardian...

\- When he flew away? - she interrupted him.

\- With an hour ago...

\- Immediately contact with him - she ordered.

\- Yes, My Queen - officer nodded meekly and quickly began dialing a command. - He not responding, My Queen - announced her second navigator.

\- And what with the localizer?

\- Off - he said, and looked at her with some apprehension.

He could swear, that Nightwind until flushed with anger. She pursed her lips and looked at her First Officer.

\- You order all our ships to fly immediately to the Hyanivis - she ordered. - Let them prepare for a possible combat with human ships. Starwalkers may have some in orbit.

\- Yes, My Queen - nodded his head officer.

Communications officer immediately sent her orders to other ships from the Nightwind fleet, and the Second Navigators prepared her hive to jump into hyperspace and after a few minutes greenish gate opened before them. The ship turned toward them with accompanying him three cruisers, to quickly disappear inside the tunnel.

.

.

 **S** kyrim just finish transfer obtained previously life force to his supervisor, while when Mo upheld Wraith Commander all the time. Some wounds on his body healed, but the more serious was still visible. With such serious injuries, both external and internal, for Skyfall will be have to something more than the life force of two humans - they both knew it.

In truth, he regained consciousness, but he still barely prevailed over his own body. Return with him to the fighter will be difficult... a lot difficult.

The Wraith officer looked first at a young engineer, then as a female.

\- What are you doing here? - he managed with difficulty, worried.

He wanted to get up, but every movement gave him pain. He propped himself up on his hands.

\- Save your strength - Moonlight said, grabbing him by the shoulders.

\- Get out of here, immediately - he snapped.

\- Without you two, we is not going anywhere...

\- This is not a request, but ordered - he did not change the tone, getting up to look hard into her eyes.

The sight of his wounded face made her pain and infirmity gripped her throat and stomach. She could not help him. In truth, she could share with him their vital forces, but then Skyrim would be the only one The Wraith capable of fighting and effort. And they have yet to return to a fighter.

So, she took the most serious face, on which she now could afford and look at him as stubbornly.

\- We are not flew here to the leave you both - she said firmly, and she wanted to get up, but Skall grabbed her by the arm.

\- You do not understand - he said more calmly, and his eyes saddened. - There is no longer whom save, Mo.

The female sat back on the floor, looking up at him incredulously. Those words sounded such ominous, that she with all her might repel from each other that thought.

\- Icestorm? - almost whispered finally Skyrim.

The officer glanced at him, then back to the female.

\- I'm sorry Mo, but your father is dead - he said sadly and apologetically at the same time.

After all, he promised her that they will be cautious. That they both come back... alive.

But she said nothing. She could not utter a word. She looked only at Skyfall blankly, and her eyes more and more overlap mist of tears, which finally ran down on her cheeks.

Now it's the sight of her face ripped his heart.

\- I'm sorry. I did not keep my word - he said finally.

\- What happened? - asked Skyrim, but now probably it did not matter.

One of the oldest and most experienced officers Wraith is dead. This was a serious blow to their communities.

Skyfall looked at him.

\- They put on the gate device informing them of their activation - he started. - They shot down a fighter as soon as he left us in the mountains. We thought it would convince them, that that was all... But we were wrong. They sent up in the mountain all the patrols and a few hours later they caught us... At first, they kept us together, but then took your father - he looked on Moonlight, but she still did not seem to react to the outside world, lost in despair. - Questioned both of us a long time and finally they took him to the main square, tied to a pole and... - he paused for a moment. - I saw his eyes how they shot to him like for target practice... and after began to celebrate - he hissed through his teeth, angry, and looked sharp on Skyrim. - You have to run. Before they realize that you're here. I will be just slowing you two. So, take a Mo and run away...

\- I will not leave you here - female suddenly said, firmly, and put his arm on the her neck. - I will not let them kill you - she said and began get up, but his weight hampered her.

Skyrim immediately confirmed the officer on the other side, help him up.

\- Mo...

\- Shut up - she scolded him. - Today you listening me - she snapped and nodded at friend.

They walked to the door.

A young engineer looked cautiously out. Street was still empty, and the soldiers celebrate in the main square.

\- Empty - he said, and was just to move on, when Mo suddenly stopped and looked up. - What happened? - he asked worried.

\- Hiveships - she said. - Four... and cruisers... My mother fleet - she said at the end.

This fact worried her even more, than the problem from getting to fighter. Nightwind probably be furious, that her own daughter had disobeyed her order.

A moment later, she felt, that her mother looking her for thoughts.

But she could not see the relief, which appeared on the Queen's face, when she found her daughter.

\- She lives - in the voice of the Queen also clearly stood out relief. However, soon after Nightwind again took imperious look and tone. - Send out all...

\- My Queen, one of the cruisers and all squadron from our hive set off to the planet - interrupted her one of the officers, reviewing incoming data quickly. - They had received orders from the surface.

\- Moonlight - said the Queen. - Send the other fighters - she finished the order. - They must be in trouble if she calls support.

The First Officer, without a word made her command.

On the surface a young female looked at her friends.

\- I have called cruiser and fighters. They'll be here soon... You wait here, inside - she added and removed Skyfall arm from her neck.

\- Where are you going? - almost growled officer, grabbing her arm when she exceeded the threshold.

\- Starwalkers soon realize, that they are being attacked, and will be turmoil... I'll look father. I will not leave him here - she said and walked out into the street, throwing the hood over his head.

\- Mo, wait! - he called after her, but she did not react. - Go after her - he said to Skyrim.

\- But...

\- I said go - he snapped.

A young engineer sighed.

\- Could you two once decide on one version - he said, and gave his superior a weapon.

\- Do not be to smart, but keep eye on her.

\- I'm coming, I'm coming - he mumbled and also throwing the hood over his head, walked out of the building.

Above the village right now sounded a siren's and in the windows of buildings began to light up the light. Residents of the colony woke up, plucked from a dream, begin in a hurry to leave their homes, looked in the dark sky.

Celebrating until now soldiers, now ran on the main street, starting direct everyone to the shelter in the largest building.

Someone began to climb on roofs, to sit behind the massive guns, getting ready to fighters attack, the others moved to the armory.

In this all fuss Moonlight still went to the main square, completely ignoring the surrounding chaos. Even here she sees a stone column about which was talking Skyfall... and hanging there figure.

One of the running in the opposite direction soldiers grabbed her arm, turning face to him. How was his surprise when, instead of the expected human face, first he saw the light glowing eyes, and then face the Wraith.

The female growled and quickly reached for the knife. A man groaned, when the blade was stuck in his chest, and then was taken out. Mo knew exactly where to push, to death was quick and quiet. Not waiting, she walked away, while soldier first fell to his knees and then forwards.

Coming from the back Skyrim looked only on lying soldier and quickened the pace, caught up with the female only a few meters in front of a stone column.

\- Mo, let's go - he said, grabbing her arm.

\- You had protect Skall - she snapped, freeing herself from his grasp.

\- He told me to keep eye on you.

\- I can handle myself, but he is seriously injured - she said, and moved on, slowing with each step.

Her heart pounded harder and harder, and some invisible force was clutching her throat and stomach as she was approaching the figure hidden in the gloom, hanging from the column on his hands, fettered with rope. The head and long white hair hung limply down. And when Moonlight stopped right in front of the body, she could see plenty of holes in Icestorm clothing, which left a metal bolts, which Starwalkers used, shooting to him.

She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hold back a cry of despair... but it did not stop the tears. With a trembling hand she touched the leg of her father. She could not believe, that anyone is capable of such cruelty.

First bit, and then tied to a pole and used as target practice - Wraith female had never met with such bestiality. And humans them call monsters, she thought, and anger grew in her with each new second.

Somewhere on the side corner of her eye, she saw a rope tied to a pole on which hung Icestorm. She cut it with a knife one swift motion and the limp body hurtled down.

She immediately fell to her knees next to, reverse her father on his back and brush away shaking hand hair from his face.

This, what she saw, she had seen before... in her dream: scarred, bloodied face.

She did not even know when the area sounded her scream, drowning in her ears all the other noises. And when her screams fell silent, she looked through her tears on the running on the street panicked humans. But the sound still not reached to her ears.

From one of the roofs have fallen just the first shots in the direction of incoming fighters.

Moments later, the rest of the guns fired.

Moonlight looked for a moment on the exchange of fire, and then turned her attention back to the street.

At the same time, to see the approaching toward her four armed soldiers.

\- Take them alive - ordered one of them. - It's a female. She is valuable for the Wraith.

Skyrim turned in the same direction and raised his Starwalkers rifle, ready to fire, when suddenly one of the fighters fired into the approaching men.

And when the clouds of ground fell, after the soldiers not remained even a trace.

Young Wraith looked at Mo.

He had never seen her like this. Her wide-open eyes, pursed lips... every bit of her face beat furiously as she sat on the ground, holding in her arms the father body.

He was even able to swear, that she is a whole trembled.

\- Destroy them - she said unnatural, throaty voice. - All of them. Without mercy. Let they serve the Wraith as a food.

Skyrim looked up.

Fighter squadron flew just over the main street, leaving behind a masked Wraith soldiers.

He knew that now it Mo appears commands all around, directing drones to buildings and machines to fight. And he knew, that now is best to leave her alone.

Confrontation with furious Wraith female was the last thing he would wanted.

So he stood there, watching for any of the Starwalkers did not try to kill her, while the darkness of the night pierced the sounds of humans screams, shots and Wraith fighter engines.

He stood, watching as Mo all time covers her father body, sitting under a stone column on the ground, in the full silver moon light... **"**

.

... **M** oonlight looked down, barely holding back the tears with welled in her eyes.

She did not know what made her more pain: the memory of her father or of all those humans, who become that night food for her brothers.

\- ...Harvest lasted until morning - she said at the end. - And when we finished, in the whole colony not stay even one adult human, and all the buildings were destroyed… In the meantime arrived two Starwalkers ships, but at the sight of four hiveships they did not even try to fight.

\- You see, she confessed - Larrin snapped. - For the death one Wraith she ordered kill nearly two thousand civilians. Only a handful children surviving.

Richard Woolsey looked at the woman.

\- I understand you bitterness - he said calmly. - But truth be told, in part, I also understand her behavior. Truth be told, the human history is full of such stories. And the wars, which have taken an thousands of lives, broke out of the more trivial reasons.

\- You excuse her? - said indignantly Larrin. - She just confessed to genocide.

\- One of the thousands that have taken place in this galaxy for the last ten thousand years, during the Wraith harvest. For you this is a crime... for people living on a planet, almost… everyday.

\- But we will not tolerate such crimes - said another voice from the back.

Already graying, dressed in a long, dark blue tunic woman who came into the room during the story of Mo, now moved closer to the bars.

\- No, while I still have something to say. This female is responsible for the death of my family and hundreds of other people from that colony - she pointed with her stick on the Moonlight. - She'll pay for what she did - she said, looking directly at her.

But Mo not answer, still sitting on the bench. She knew, that any argument, no matter how logical, it will be rejected by these women. Left her only hope, that those, who will her judged, will be less eager for revenge.

\- This female saved your life - said a man's voice suddenly.

Woolsey did not even notice when the elder, a tall man entered the room. He was wearing a two-piece uniform with dark, thick material.

\- I'm Ke'nall, Marysa brother - he introduced himself with a slight smile and nodded in the direction of Woolsey.

The Atlantis Commander said the same thing.

\- What are you talking about? - demanded explanations Larrin.

\- Your grandmother was only six years old and she remembers most of the stories of our mother...

\- So there, survived someone adult? - interjected Richard.

\- Yes. My mother and a few other...

\- But almost two thousand were killed - Marysa snapped. - Also our father.

\- No - he said with a mysterious solemnity and sadness at the same time. - Our father did not die at the hands of the Wraith. He was killed by his Commander - he said and looked at Woolsey. - I was almost fifteen years, and I remember that day. Our device, installed on the gate, detects their activation. Rangers left high in the mountains told us about a single Wraith fighter. They shot down him, but moments before fighter had something dematerialize. So, the captain ordered, that all the troops went on the a search. Round-up lasted all night. I think that the Wraith did not have much chance, because our people have a tracker animals, which we stumbled upon this planet... They brought their early in the morning, chained... I do not know what it was about, but after a few hours, my father came home clearly angry. He was looking for something, and then left in a hurry. I followed him to the headquarters of communication. I watched him through the side window. At one point come the captain and they started to argue. My father wanted to inform our, that we capture two Wraith and how they are treated. He said: "You do not interrogate them, only torturing. Just for fun." …The captain claimed, that the he wants first pull from Wraith some useful information, but my father did not believe him. So ,when he came to the communication device, the captain stuck a knife in the back. Then he ordered his men to take the body and told my mother that one of the Wraith killed him, trying to escape...

\- Why did not you tell me then? - Marysa surprised.

The man looked at her apologetically.

\- I was afraid. I was afraid of him, and what he could do to our family... You were too young to know about it, but the captain had a bad reputation. He liked to drink and get into a fight. My father once told our mother, that because it the Command sent him to that planet. They wanted to get rid of him, because he made only problems, and in the space this is dangerous… And he took it as degradation and was angry because of it - he looked on the Woolsey. - I have seen what the soldiers did at those Wraith, especially her father - a gesture of his head he pointed on sitting in the cell a female. - I have never met with such cruelty. I have heard, that the Wraith can regenerate their wounds, but those two were so long beating, that they were no longer able to do that. Their internal injuries had to be even worse than outside... And then soldier tied her father to a stone pillar and started shooting to him. First, from energy weapons, then on the metal balls... Some people tried to protest, that it was not can be. That children can see it... But the captain and his men were so drunk, that they told them to go home. And for those, who still protested, they started threatening weapon. So they went... What they had to do.

There was a dead silence, which was interrupted only Larrin.

\- It still does not excuse her actions - she pointed a finger on the Moonlight.

Ke'nall looked at the young woman.

\- Honestly? When I look at it in retrospect, I think that in her place I would have done the same thing, if I was found such mutilated body my father's... Trust me, honey, and so beaten human being to death in a few hours... Her father lasted all day... I think he died hour before the Wraith attack... I know, because I was there at the time - he looked at Mo. - I wanted to give him water. I did not know, that he did not need it. He smiled slightly and thanked... He was calm... I remember as I was surprised by his calm and gentle look. In the stories of elderly, Wraith were like rabid beasts... and he... he just smiled. - For a moment he looked straight into the eyes of the female. - You got his look. So calm and gentle - he added.

From Moonlight eyes streamed the tears, though she tried very hard to make it not happen. But the memories and emotions were stronger than the art of control over them, which she learned since childhood.

\- I still do not understand what this has to do with us - Marysa interjected. - The fact that we survived.

The man looked at his sister.

\- Together with a handful of people we hid in our basement, which father has prepared for such attack - he said. - The entrance was well hidden, so we hope, that they will not find us… One of the bricks on the street level, could be pull out and watch what happens. The rest sat silently in the corner, but I watched. I saw her and the entire attack. I even saw like one of the Wraith soldiers feed on the captain, and I enjoy it... Mother told me to push the brick. They could not listen the screams of people... All was quiet until the morning. So, I pulled out the brick again to see what happens... One of the Wraith officers ordered check again houses and basements. He said, that people are often hidden room in their homes, where they can hide during the harvest...

Mo also remembered it, but she specially did not mention about that. She knew, that for Larrin and so did not have to matter. But maybe when tell it a human who survived those harvest.

The officer about was talking Ke'nall, was Darkstone, she reminded herself…

.

 **"… H** ive Watchmaster came just to the Skyrim and motioned his head toward on her.

It seemed to her, that she can hear their conversation from afar.

\- What about her? - he asked.

A young engineer shrugged.

\- I do not know. She does not react to anything - he almost said. - I only know, that she has long time ego ceased to guide soldiers and fighters. But all this time she's just sitting... Absent.

\- Do you think she was crazy? - asked almost in a whisper older Wraith.

But Skyrim gave him a nasty look.

\- And how would you feel if you found your father in that condition? - he growled.

\- I just... No matter - he said. - Get her out of here. Soon we fly away... We search the buildings yet... Humans often have some hidden room in which they try to hide during the harvest - he said in a tone as if this idea he not very liked.

Up to now Mo ignore the conversation, and what is happening around.

She had long time ego cut off her mind from the outside world, and this what she had seen, seemed to be more like an unrealistic dream, viewed in the short snapshots. But now, when dawn broke, more stimulus began finally reach to her. Voices and images became clearer... and real. At first, she just watched soldiers and some officers. And then she started to listen to their conversations... return to the living.

She did not know why she stopped gaze at that building.

He's not unusual differed from the others. At first, she just looked at him. And then, by passing soldiers, she saw a small hole just above the ground... and gazing through the restless, blue eyes. They stopped on her in this some moments, after when she saw them... and they opened wide, full of fear. Fear, that Night Fury immediately indicate on them her soldiers, and they intrude in home, taking this one to whom belong those eyes. Him and his family.

For a moment it seemed to her, even through all that noise which resounded around, that she heard a rapid heartbeat. It seemed like he was going to jump out from chest... And then heart frozen, with bated breath.

This short moment, both for her and for those blue eyes, seemed to be an very long.

\- There is no one - she said, when Darkstone began to issue orders to the soldiers. Wraith officer looked at her in surprise, as a Skyrim. She moved her gaze on him. - Everyone hid in that building - a gesture on head she pointed on shelter behind her, to which ran in the night humans.

\- Are you sure? - he asked calmly.

He did not doubt her abilities. She's always much better was able to detect the presence of humans than any other known to him Wraith. But the condition, in which she was most of the time, could affected on her current assessment of the situation.

She looked him straight in the eyes, taking a firm expression.

\- Yes - she said, confident. - This planet is already dead as before - she said, and looked for the next few drones. - Tell them to take my father's body to my mother's hive.

Darkstone nodded to the soldiers and they lifted the Icestorm body.

Moonlight stood up with some difficulty. Sitting up all night a little stiffened her muscles. Skyrim steadied her as she swayed.

Hive Watchmaster gave telepathic orders to other soldiers who began to return to the freighter.

\- Your mother wants see you two - he added.

\- I guess - she muttered grimly.

Disobeying an order of the Queen, even by her own daughter, could not be tolerated.

\- Oh, do not be so pessimistic. I think she is very pleased with the way you lead the attack - he told her.

But she frowned in expression of disapproval.

\- It is not to be satisfied from what - she almost snapped. - Died almost two thousand humans. This is not a reason for satisfaction... There are no winners and losers... They are just lose... Because on this planet everyone has shown, that inside them is a monster - she said sadly and walked to stand behind the settlement freighter.

Wraith officer followed her, muttering something under his breath. But she was not paying attention to it now. She glanced over her shoulder on the hole in the wall of the building. Blue eyes were still there, watching her. She turned quickly eyesight, so as not to betray the one who was hiding there... **"**

.

… **K** e'nall looked at Moonlight.

\- I have long thought about what you said then - he added. - And finally, I understood the meaning of these words. We consider you as monsters, because you feeding on us... But after those events, I realized, that among the people also are monsters. - He looked at his sister. - I remember when you were standing next to me and you held my hand. And when she looked at me, I squeezed you tight, until you moan... At that moment I was sure, that they will come right after us... But she just looked at me with those big, green eyes... eyes full of sadness... and then I realized, that she suffers the loss of her father as much as we do. And that's what unites us: the pain of losing a loved one. - He paused and looked at Larrin. - I do not excuse her. I just know what she felt... Just like I know, that her death will not change anything. And maybe even cause us trouble. Do you think, that when others Wraith know that we killed her, just waved their hand on it? She is a Wraith female. The Queen... And Colonel Sheppard told me, that her grandmother is one of the most important of the Queens of the Wraith. What do you think will happen, when she finds out about this... judgment of her granddaughter's?... Based on what I saw on that planet, the family ties among the Wraith are as strong as among us. I'd do anything to hunt down the killers of my granddaughter.

\- The Council already knows everything... - began Larrin.

\- I'll talk to them. They are sensible, they should understand my arguments - he said calmly. - We recently lost enough people and revenge Wraith is the last thing we need... And the death of one female, after sixty years and so not help no one.

\- Personally, I would prefer that there was a judgment - Marysa said. - It would be a precedent... But I also agree with my brother. The risk is too big.

\- So, we let the Wraith still feel unpunished? - protested a young woman.

\- If I may say something - interjected Woolsey. - I think that judgment will harm us more than you think... As you mentioned, Mo is important among the Wraith. But in contrast to the other she does not need to feed on humans. It's a natural mutation, and an amazing opportunity for us... As you know, we have long been working on a retrovirus that caused by the change... the nutritional needs of the Wraith. With varying degrees of success. But her mutation can be the key to this... Her crew, like many other, more acutely felt

a significant decrease in the human population in this galaxy. We know, that the Wraith are looking for alternative sources of food... but so far from little success. Retrovirus may be their salvation. And that is why Mo come to us.

\- She wants a retrovirus for her crew? - Larrin was surprised.

\- Exactly... What more. She can help us convince other Wraith to this idea... So, you can see, that living she can be much more useful.

\- Do you will tell that our Council? - Ke'nall said. - It might convince them more than my words.

\- Of course - Richard nodded. - Without her our research can again get stuck in place for a long time. I am willing to talk with anyone it will be necessary, as long as you would let her go... And in the meantime, can you let her out from cell? - he asked Larrin. - These preventive measures are not really necessary. Besides, she flew here to help in the repair of my people, so keep her here is just a waste of time, that she can spend on repairs.

\- You vouches after her? - she asked a little surprised.

\- My own head - he asserted calmly, though he really hoped that she did not realize how much he is upset.

Larrin looked at Mo.

\- My men all the time will be keep eye on you - she said dryly. - One false move, and they will shoot.

\- I understand - said calmly female, nodding her head slightly.

The woman did not answer. Just touched the control panel and the metal grating jumped to the side. Moonlight came out, all the time measured by Larrin contemptuous look. She could feel her anger perfectly. And she knew very well, that if it were up to this woman, she would have been dead a long time ago. Without playing in judgment.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 ** _Crime and punishment_** **.**

 **R** ichard Woolsey grunted softly, in an attempt to divert attention Larrin from Moonlight. But the woman did not respond, still staring uncomfortably at a young Wraith female.

\- Can you leave us alone for a while? - he said.

\- How do you want - only snapped Larrin and turned on her heel, leaving the room.

Two older people followed her, and when the room door closed behind them, the man looked at the Mo.

\- I did not want to say it near them. That would be bad came out, but I admit, that I'm a little shocked this story - he said. - So far, despite your appearance, I've seen more of you man. Maybe because of your way of being... But this story just made me realize, that you can be like the other Wraith...

\- Monster? - she asked calmly.

\- No, not what I meant... I do not judge you - he assured. - Believe me, human history is full of unimaginable atrocities committed against the people by the people... Anyway, you've read about this - he said. - It's just... Let's just say, that it reminded me that you're Wraith... Although now it sounded like the accusation - he said, smiling slightly, not knowing how to get out of this situation.

Moonlight smiled.

\- It is OK. I understand what you mean... And so I'm very grateful to You for the fact, that you stood in my defense.

\- Unfortunately, this is not the end - he frowned slightly. - I have yet to convince the Travelers Council to you freed.

\- Yes, I know... But I'm sure, that you well handle with them.

\- I hope so. As leaders, they should be much more common sense, than Ms. Larrin... In theory - he tried to make a joke.

He, however, was not in the mood for jokes, but the female seemed to be slightly amused by his words, he noted, and he was move to leave, when he suddenly remembered something.

\- Tell me something... Just out of curiosity. Your mother? What did she do? I suppose, that she was pleased with the turn of events?... Despite the death of your father, of course - he said immediately.

Mo smiled mysteriously and for a brief moment seemed to think about something.

\- You have to understand one thing, Mr. Woolsey: in our society, the order of the Queen is sacrosanct, and breaking it can not be tolerated - she said finally. - Even if made it her own daughter... Yes, generally, mother was satisfied with the harvest. We have gained a lot of supplies for our crew... But like I said, she could not tolerate the fact, that I broke her command... So, the first thing which I saw after returning to her hive, he was her Commander of a group of soldiers...

.

 **"…D** uring the flight on the hive, she was silent all the way, sitting on a bench in the cargo transport. Darkstone and Skyrim sat across from her. Also silent. They should enjoy with bountiful harvest... but it was not. Death of one of them, the Commander and friend, whom they had known all their lives, overshadowed everything. In one Mo was right, they admitted, there was nothing to celebrate. It was a very sad day.

When the ship finally arrived at the dock hive, Darkstone first came to the door of the rear hatch. Skyrim wanted to go after him, but the female held him for a moment.

\- Whatever will happen, you just confirm my words - she said. - If you admit, that you helped me willingly, mother can even order kill you... I have a better chance of a lighter punishment.

\- But... - he started but did not finish, seeing her eyes. He sighed heavily. - Very well... I'll do as you wish - he muttered.

She smiled slightly and walked first.

The hatch was dropped completely, and their eyes appeared the figure of the Commander of the Queen Nightwind.

Redmoon was once the Second Officer of Icestorm, but since he took command of the research unit and took Skyfall, the officer automatically moved up two positions.

Tall, slim, with arms reaching for the hair and not average, even for a Wraith, an inquisitive mind.

Now he stood before them, peacefully, in the company of armed soldiers.

\- The Queen wants to see you two - he said.

Mo and Skyrim just glanced at each other, and then went down with the ramp to move for an officer.

Darkstone looking just for them. He knew what punishment awaits anyone who breaks or go against the Queen order... Even if it is her own daughter... Especially when it is her own daughter. Because if she does not respect mother commands, how Queen can keep order around the hive?

That is why every young Queen relatively quickly replaced by her own hive. Up to a certain age, since females undergo Conversion, they are obey the orders of their mothers... even if they do not agree with them. But the more the female is older, the more her desire to... leadership, is bigger. And this leads to conflict, which does not need any hive.

Darkstone knew such cases from the early history of the Wraith, when the conflict between mother and daughter was metamorphosed into a fight to the death. In the angry females woke Iratus primal instinct: none of them is able ling time to tolerate another female in her territory. So they fought each other so long, until one died... or even until they kill each other.

But in the case of Moonlight affair was a bit different. She not undergone Conversion, so she had no right to their own hive. But the instinct remains, even if muffled. She was able to accept and execute orders without a word from another Wraith - a male, but the command of another female caused in her growing frustration. That is why she so often arguing with her mother, even if as a result she gave way. And that's why Nightwind sent her along with her father on a research-hive. She knew that there her instinct will be muffled. Because there she was the only Wraith female, so instinct not told her fight for a better position, and thus she was able to work in peace with others.

But now, when she broke the Queen command as an ordinary Wraith, she had to be punished as law required. Darkstone not worried that Nightwind has ordered to kill her daughter. But, for example, the punishment had to be raw... and this worried him. Without such high regeneration capacity that have other Wraith, her life was much more at risk... whatever the Queen invented to her as a punishment.

The guards standing at the entrance to the royal chamber, stepped aside and the group entered the room. Nightwind already sitting on the her throne, proud and harsh.

The escort of soldiers walked away as soon as they brought prisoners front the Queen face.

She looked at them for a moment before she finally said.

\- Do you know what is penalty for insubordination, which you two allow? - she said.

Her voice was cold and imperious. Skyrim until shuddered with fear at this sound. Until now, him willful raids remain without penalty, but now things were very different: he broke the Queen order, and it could cost him the loss of a head. Therefore he understood perfectly Mo request. He did not like it, finally he offered her help in this whole escapade, but on the other hand, he was well aware that if a young female will take all the blame on herself, it may save his life.

Nightwind not order kill her own daughter... what else young, unruly Wraith. And next death of a close to her person, is the last thing what Moonlight needs right now.

\- I beg you, mother, do not punish him - she said meekly, raising slightly eyes. - I made him to took me there. He even did not even know, that I was on board the freighter.

\- You force him? - almost snorted Queen. - Since childhood you always make mischief together, and now I have to believe, that you force him to this?

\- But it's true - she lied, though convincing, looking at friend. - He also did not like the idea of flying on _Hyanivis_.

The Queen smiled as if she was slightly amused, and walked slowly to the young Wraith, all the while looking at him imperiously.

\- Please, tell me, how my daughter has forced you to do this? - she hissed finally, circling it slowly, with her hands clasped behind her back.

Skyrim glanced quickly on the Mo, without looking up. He did not dare now look into the eyes his Queen.

\- That she will tell about all my trips and falsified logs - he said meekly.

\- If I wanted to punish you for it, I would have do it a long time ago - Nightwind said with a sarcastic smile. - You do not be so surprised - she said immediately, seeing the expression on their faces. - Maybe Skyrim is good at forgery entries in the on-board computer, but still far away him to the skills of your father - now she stopped in front of her daughter. - For a long time I know about his... trips. He was not the first, and nor the last, which thus making… I may say, that this is a: ailment youthful age... But that's not the point. You both broken my order and fly on the Hyanivis. And if you want to take all the blame on yourself, your thing. Maybe it'll teach you obedience - she almost snapped.

This time Mo looked straight into her mother's eyes... with anger in her own.

\- If I had listened to you, they both would be dead right now... mother - now she snapped with clear disdain. - I asked you, that we flew there for them, that I have a bad feeling about this. But you insist on you right. Because the Queen have always right. Your RIGHT cost my father his life... You have his blood on your hands...

The sound of a hand striking in the cheek a girl unexpectedly resounded on chamber.

Nightwind was clearly furious, standing in front of her daughter with pursed lips.

\- How dare you speak to me in that tone and words, girl! - her voice boomed. - I think you've forgotten where you belong! Even your father ever said to me in that tone.

\- Because he respect you... and I just stopped - she grumbled, looking at her deadly gaze.

The Queen almost took a step back to see what hatred beats from the face and eyes of her daughter. More than once they quarrel seriously and Moonlight was mad at her... but this... this look was pure hate and rage.

Nightwind not show it, but her body shivered, when her daughter looked at her that way... Her own daughter in this moment wanted her death... She even did not have to read her mind. The desire of murder clearly drew on the face a young female. Every part of her body screamed this desire... Her own daughter...

She controlled herself. She could not afford weakness. Above all, she was the Queen, and then the mother. And Queen could not afford such behavior.

\- Get her out of my sight - she snapped and two armed soldiers immediately moved with place. - And put her it in isolated cage. Without food and water. No one is allowed to go near to her... She has to stay there, until she learns to respect and obedience for her Queen!

\- I'd rather rot in a cell, than swear loyalty to you - Mo hissed when drones grabbed her by the shoulders.

Queen's eyes opened wide. Then she leaned her face close to hers.

\- As you wish... girl - she said the same scornful tone and waved her head commanded remove from chamber.

Redmoon meekly nodded and quickly catch up the soldiers. He preferred to disappear as quickly as possible with eyes of an angry Queen, who looked at the young Wraith.

\- Get out... before I will order put you in the same cell with her as long as you start to feed on her from hunger - she hissed and turned on her heel, she left the chamber by the side of door leading to her personal chambers.

Skyrim could not even to bow.

He was alone in the throne room, which was still guarded by two soldiers... **"**

.

\- … **Y** our law is raw - said Woolsey.

\- You know, one female and so many guys. Somehow you have to keep them under control - she joked. - But seriously, it's just all in all this is about. The Queen is one, and she is the highest authority on the hive. And our custom requires to be obedient towards her. If everyone would start doing what they wants, prevailed chaos... It's like in your army: you get order, and you do it. Insubordination is severely punished.

\- Yes, I understand the meaning of this... I just do not support inflict the death penalty - he said. - While, I admit, that for some criminals on Earth even death is too mild the punishment... But that's different, than break the order.

\- Well, as your proverb says: "every country has its customs."

\- Yes, it's true - he said with a slight smile. - For long time you have been locked in a cell? - he asked.

\- Almost twenty days.

\- Twenty! - he said incredulously. - No food and water?

Moonlight smiled.

\- You forget, that I can regenerate myself. Not as good as other Wraith, but enough to survive without food and water for much longer than humans… Besides, meditation works wonders, when you slow down the body's functions... From the beginning it was not so bad, although my only companions were the soldiers, who guarded that no one came. Anyway, I did not mind loneliness. I did not want to talk to anyone. Pain and bitterness over the loss of my father was filled my heart and mind... But after a ten days starting to be worse. I began to feel the first effects of dehydration. After a few more days I began to hallucinate. Although not all was them...

.

 **"…A** young female lying on the floor in the cell, when an insistent whispered calling snatched her from dreams.

She opened her eyes slowly.

Like through the mist she saw a human face surrounded by a storm of flaming hair.

It was Lyli, crouched in front of the bars.

Mo looked at the place where guards stand, but no one was there.

\- Go away - said Wraith. - If Queen finds out that you were here, you pay for it your life.

\- She sent the guards yesterday... It's like the unofficial permission to come here - she joked and put behind bars mug. - I brought you something to drink. It is very nutritious cocktail...

\- Take it - Mo grumbled. - I do not want anything.

\- But...

\- I said take it - she snapped sharply, get up to a sitting position. - I do not give her this satisfaction. If she wants me dead, she gets it. Let my blood will taint her hands... Now go - she said more calmly and slowly lay down again. - I want to be alone.

\- You do not care what happens with Skall... and Rimy?

\- They live. Only that's counts... Now go, before someone sees you here... Do not join because of me to your ancestors.

Lyli did not answer, but not gone right away. She took only a cup and sat over a bars a few long minutes, before the distant sound of approaching soldiers made both frozen with fear.

The corridor was short. There was nowhere to hide. Fortunately, the sound of boots quickly walked away and no one came.

Girl threw Mo last look. The female smiled at her gently. Lyli got up quickly and walked away.

Moonlight closed her eyes again. Dream let her save strength. But that day not allowed her to sleep.

She did not know how much time had passed since Lyli leaving, when awakened her some sounds from main corridor. Two soldiers led somewhere struggled human female... She was probably used as someone's meal, she thought. Some Wraith prefer when their... food, was conscious. Supposedly then a human have more life force.

In this case, she was glad, that she would never be able to test this theory.

Screams subsided finally and eyelids began to fall themselves, when in front of bars again appeared a figure. At first stood, then crouched down. She blinked, but the light from the main corridor was dazzled her.

\- How long you plan to stay here? - asked at last slightly mocking male voice.

She immediately recognized him. It was Sharpeye. She smiled... or so she thought.

\- Lyli complained to you, that I sent her?

\- She did not have to say anything. Her face was eloquent enough - he said. - But you did not answer my question: how long are you going to sit here?

\- I'm afraid, that not too long - she snorted, though speaking caused her already much problem.

\- It's not funny, Mo - he rebuked her. - You sit here already seventeen days. Without food and water. You even no have strength to get up. Perhaps you are already severely dehydrated. It's only a matter of time before your body...

\- Please, Shar, save me this medical spiel - she interrupted him calmly. - I know in what I am condition.

\- Then do something with this. If your father see you now...

\- But he did not see - she interrupted him again. - Because he's dead... With her fault.

\- That's right: he's dead, but you are still alive... You think, that your death is this, what he would want for you?... And you? You want to leave all those, who care about you, just to tease your mother?... You know she can not give way. She is the Queen. It undermined to her authority... But you can. At least officially - he said and stood up. - Then you can hate her the rest of your days… But do not let, that those days there were only a few... Think about it. While you're still able to.

She wanted to say something, but before she sat up, he's already gone.

So, she moved to the bars, leaning in the corner of the wall. She was not able to keep up, and she had to change position. She too long has lying on the ground.

In her head still rang out Sharpeye words. In one he was right, she thought, her father would not want her death. But maybe that's what was her penance for the deaths of all those humans?

Anyway, she could not forgive mother. She was unable... and she did not want.

If only she agreed then on her outlet.

If she earlier has broken her ban... Icestorm would still be alive.

Tears flowed from her eyes. Remnant of precious water. But she could not help it. It was stronger than her. Besides, she had no strength for anything. She could feel with every moment the rest of forces leave her body. The only thing she wanted, it was a dream... She even do not know when the eyelids themselves shut and she fell asleep.

A someone hand and calm voice woke her again.

From barely she opened her eyes, trying to see who it is, but the figure was still like too fog.

\- On Mother Iratus, girl, what are you doing?

She smiled a little with great difficulty. She everywhere was recognized this voice, which at this moment was the soothing sound of her soul.

\- Skall - she murmured. - You are well again.

\- Yes. For a long time... But you look like hell... What are you doing? Your father would be furious if he saw you like this.

\- Luckily... for him... he will not see - she said, barely uttering each word.

The Wraith brushed her hair from her face. She was pale, cracked lips and sunken, bloodshot eyes. In his life he often saw starving humans, but this view... he could not even look at it.

\- I'm sorry - he finally said sadly. - I'm sorry that let you down... Although I do not know do I should even ask you for forgiveness.

Again she smiled a little and put her hand on his, lying on the ground.

\- I do not have what forgive you... Because you never let me down.

\- I failed... Him also... I had to bring him alive... and I failed... I'm sorry. I should now be in his place...

\- Do not say that - she interrupted him as firmly as she was able. - You do not think that your death... was would for me lightest? - she asked, sadly looking straight into his eyes. - You are just as important for me as my father... You're my best friend and teacher... It's you and my father I owe everything that I know... Who I am... So, please... you never say... that you should have to die instead of my father... because I never wanted to this - again, she smiled gently. - You do not know how glad I am that you're alive... that at least you I did not lose on that damn planet.

He put his hand on her cheek.

\- Then why are you doing all, that now I lost you? I've already lost one friend. I was with him when he suffered and dying. I do not want to repeat it. So, now I beg you: swallow your pride, clench teeth and repent in front of your mother... Even if you have to do it just for show… You know that she, as the Queen, can not...

He paused, hearing footsteps approaching.

He looked down the corridor and stood up quickly.

Moonlight looked up, straight on the mocking smile drawn on the face her half-sister, Nightflower.

She stood there, with contempt and satisfaction watching on huddled in a corner of the cell shape.

\- And yet finally I lived to see this - she said with treacherous, but typical of her smile. - Mother finally opened her eyes and has treated you as you deserve... _Protheu_.

\- Right now I can treat you in the same way - said suddenly behind another woman's voice - if you do not get out of here immediately - almost snapped Nightwind, looking older daughter warningly in her eyes.

Mo watched with amusement as having nearly two thousand years Wraith Queen almost flushed with anger and with the expression of a small, spoiled girl whose cravings someone just not true.

And then she turned on her heel and walked quickly, angry.

Nightwind glanced at her, then turned on the her officer.

\- What about her? - she asked calmly, looking down.

\- Bad... Very bad. With any luck, she may would live a day or two... But no more - said Skyfall, also glancing at the young female.

\- I see... Leave us alone - she recommended, but to surprise, her voice sounded more like request than a order.

The Wraith nodded slightly and walked out of the cell. The Queen waited until he disappears around the corner, and then she sat on her feet in front of her daughter.

\- You are extremely stubborn, Moonlight from Clan Nightwatchers - she said at last. - Your father always said, that you have this thing from me... And unfortunately, he was right - she said with a slight smile.

\- What do you want? - she hissed. - To see how I die?... Because the pride of the Queen's more important to you, than your family?

\- If you were Queen for as long as I, you know, that sometimes you have to make very difficult decisions - she said, slightly annoyed, but then she became sad. - No… That's not why I'm here... Do you remember, when you were little, you torment everyone to tell you a bedtime story... Today, I also tell you a story... Before you're enough weak that you will not be able to protest and listen to me...

\- It has to be a moral good-bye? - she snorted.

\- Shut up and listen - huffed Queen, but she soon calmed down. -... A long time ago, in a faraway kingdom, similar to many other kingdoms, lived a Queen...

\- You are serious? - she interrupted her again, with a mix of disbelief and amusement.

\- If you just do not stop talking, girl, I'll do it in a less pleasant way - has threatened the Queen, raising her hand and showing a gap-feeding.

\- What you do? Killing me?

\- No.. I want to tell you something - she said firmly -... and in this way it is much easier for me - she added calmly. - So, at least once you listen to me calmly... Please.

Moonlight looked at her for a brief moment, realizing suddenly, that this what wants to tell her mother is really important to her... and that's the only way of she being able to utter these words.

For thousands of years she had to be assertive and domineering, so some things, so obvious to a young female, came to her mother with great difficulty.

\- I'm sorry - she said quietly. - Go on.

The Queen took a deep breath and went back to her story:

\- So, like I said, in one of the many kingdoms lived the Queen, similar to many other Queens. And like all of them, she also had a daughter, who was someday inherit the kingdom... But the Queen was always very

lonely in her great kingdom. Her one true friend was a knight, whom she knew from childhood. He was very wise, kind and handsome - she smiled corner of her mouth. - He always supported her and advised, especially in difficult times... The Queen loved him for a long time, but it took her a very long time, before she dared him to confess... You do not even know what she was happy, when found out, that the knight also loved her. Since then, her life has changed, made sense and colors. She wanted to shout to the whole world how happy she is... but the Code of Queens did not let her do it. Because the Queen should be serious and dignified. She should first of all think of her kingdom... So, the Queen decided otherwise express their love for the knight. She should not do this, but she decided to give him a daughter... Because having a daughter was the greatest honor for any knight... Unfortunately Code dictated, that each Queen had only one living daughter. This was to prevent the division of the kingdom into smaller, and thus the fact, that the Queen would not be able to feed her people... But this Queen had broken this law... that's why she was severely punished for it… In day of the birthplace of her second daughter, in the kingdom appeared a certain clairvoyant female and prophesied, that per many years the Queen will have to pay for breaking the law. And punishment will be the death of one of those who she loved the most: a knight or their daughter. Clairvoyant presented the Queen several variants of events, but everyone ended with the death of one of her relatives. And if she choose wrong, will die both of them, and the Queen again will be alone in her big kingdom... Queen long time could not accept this, but the sight of her small, still smiling daughter and her beloved knight, proud father, meant, that she had forgotten about the terrible prophecy... until that day...

She paused, as if plucked out of the trance, looking at the Moonlight.

A young female looking at her mother, though keeping her eyes open came to her with great difficulty. But she did not say anything, though she waiting for continued the story.

\- When you were born, and it's time to give your name, instead Vocator appeared SHE: Destiny, one of the First Nine Mothers - continued after a short break Nightwind. - Until then, I thought, that the rumors that she spends most of her time hibernating in a cocoon, it's just a fairy tale... But it was she... She did not even have to touch you, how did it Vocator. She just came up to you and watched for a long moment... And finally she said: Moonlight... Long time ago Icestorm told me, that someone call this name your Foremother: because she was beautiful and mysterious, like the glow of the full moon... But the explanation Destiny of choices for you this name was definitely less... mystical... She told us about her vision, or rather visions. That one day your father will set off to explore new feeding ground... and will be captured. And that you'll want to save him... But time when you fly, decide which one of you will live or die… or do both of you die. Choosing depend on us, and in fact from me...

\- You could not forbid him to go there? - Mo cut her off.

But Nightwind shook his head sadly.

\- I also asked her about it, but Destiny argued, that such a variant will cause a death of both of you. Any course of events she tried to predict ended a death... We could only decide, if you both die, or only one of you ... And as you probably guessed, for your father choice was obvious... For me a little less - she said carefully, glancing at daughter.

But she did not react, although the Queen was not sure or due to exhaustion, or she just understood the difficulty of this choice.

\- It really sounds like a fairy tale - she said.

\- But unfortunately it's true. Although into now form me difficult to believe it... But you know the story about Destiny abilities and others from her House. And your father knew her from the times before the war, although he was very young. He mentioned, that in those days no one marveled her ability... And Nightstorm told me, that right on beginning of the war they even tried to use her gift to predict Lanteans movements, but whenever she focused on the vision, the only thing she saw was the omnipresent death.

So, she order close her in a cocoon of hibernation... But anyone lived before the war, whom I asked, repeating the same thing: that Destiny never wrong in her visions... That's why I could not let you go there. Not right away. I did not want to risk, that I lose both of you - she said sadly, stroking her fingers daughter cheek. - You are my gift for him, for which came to pay me a crude price. But I never regretted it. Even when I found out, that you _Protheu_... Icestorm told me then, that he was happy with that fact, because he will be able to have you close to... until the end.

Moonlight did not answer.

She still just looked at her mother with a look of slight disbelief. This story still seemed unreal to her. Such things happen only in fairy tales... But, when you change the way in which it was passed, it becomes much more likely.

Each Wraith heard, that many of those, who come in a straight line from Destiny House, have more or less the gift of predicting events. For some it was a feeling, in others dreams, and in few controlled visions. But it was a gift so normal, how the ability the Wraith from Twilight House to create in the minds of the enemy very realistic illusion, or exceptional strategic skills

Wraith from Guide Home.

Nightwind sat still for a long moment in front of her daughter, looking at her with a gentle expression. The girl herself was not sure, whether it is a result of heard story, or exhaustion, but she felt like all her anger to her mother disappears. And in its place appear to compassion.

For almost two hundred years the Queen had to live with the knowledge of this choice... it was like an eternal punishment.

In some ways relieved her. That she will not have grudges to her mother to end of her days.

And that the Queen does not turned out to be... a soulless monster.

Finally Nightwind get up, to leave.

\- I most liked the story about a small Iratus - Mo said.

The Queen paused in the doorway cell.

\- Me too... because you always fall asleep before the end - she quipped with a slight smile.

\- How many of them were based on actual events? - was interested in a young female.

\- Quite a few - awarded the Queen and left.

This memory made, that she for a moment forget about the pain.

She tells these stories of small Moonlight only once every few days, but she could see her daughter enjoys these moments spent together. Just as she did…

…Then, even for a moment, she could no longer be the Queen, and become a normal mother, laying her baby to sleep... just as two thousand years ago, when in the same way she fall asleep older daughter.

It's just, that small, busy Mo, after all day running of the hiveship, fast asleep, tired, rarely hear the end of each story told by her mother:

\- ...And so brave, little Iratus lay in his cocoon and soon fell asleep, tired after an eventful day. Mom Iratus covered him a blanket and kissed, saying: " _Now you sleep, my little, brave Iratus. Tomorrow will be next day's adventures_ "...

Nightwind smiled at the sight of a sleeping baby, and she covered daughter tighter with a blanket, kissing her gently on the forehead.

\- Sweet dreams... my little, brave Iratus - she whispered and stood up carefully from the edge of the bed to get out of the room.

But as soon as she turned, she saw standing in the doorway Wraith, with his arms folded across his chest. He leaning against the wall with amusement on his face.

\- I remember a little different this story - Icestorm snorted softly.

\- Really? - talk back the Queen and lightly pushed him out of the small room.

The door slid shut behind them.

\- From what I remember, a small Iratus so afraid the wrath of her mother and return to the hive, that we were looking for him half the night in the forest.

\- You was then my hero, when you finally found me in that cave - she said, standing in front of him.

\- The hero, you say? It's interesting, because barely when you sees yours mother, you ran off to her, forgetting about your hero - he reminded her sarcastically.

Queen slowly moved his hands across his chest, and finally wrapped her arms around his neck.

\- I was a child then. My mother was more important to me than my hero... what else now - she said, pulling up his face closer to his. - So, maybe now, I can reward to your efforts... in surplus... for a long wait.

\- After so many centuries, it would have to be a large surplus - he remarked.

Nightwind smiled.

\- So, maybe you'd better tell your Second, that tomorrow you do not turn up on duty - she whispered in his ear. - Because the Queen ordered you a more important task.

The scent of her pheromones, which has just mastered his nostrils, made his heart beat faster, and the heat wave engulfed whole his body… **"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

 ** _Reconciliation_** **.**

 **L** arrin kept her word. Her people still watched Moonlight, wherever she would go.

It did not matter whether she helps McKay in repairs or she was alone - always guarded her at least two armed soldiers Travelers.

But she ignored them. They were like a shadow. They were not bothered, so she ignored their presence. Besides her mind, and so still was immersed in memories of sixty years ago. And conversation with Woolsey recalled significantly more memories of those events, than her admitting of Starwalkers to do what she did.

The Atlantis Commander asked her at the end why the Grey Council allowed her mother give birth to a second daughter, since it was forbidden.

\- We do not accept such thing as abortion, Mr. Woolsey - she said calmly. - The child can't be responsible for the actions of parents. Besides, there are exceptions to this rule, such as… deficit of females - she joked. - Maybe we can live forever, but we are not invincible… However, in any case, the decision lies with the Council… You know what would have happened if the Wraith reproduce in an uncontrolled way? - she smiled faintly.

\- Yes. It would not be enough food for you - he almost muttered. - Like now.

\- Exactly. And it would have ended badly for both sides… That is why from the beginning, we have introduced some principles which later were written in The Code... and therefore initially punishment for my mother was going to be putting me at my birth in the care of another Queen. My parents could not afford to see me, or tell me who they are, unless I myself began ask about that... But when was learned about the prophecy, Grey Council considered that this would be enough punishment for my mother for breach of The Code - she explained.

A man does not have asked for anything more.

But for Mo was not the end of memories. She remembered how, after left her mother, Skyfall came back to give her the Gift of Life. She did not like it, but she knew it was the quickest way to put her on her feet…

.

 **"…T** he officer tried to hide it, but she still took in that short while his thoughts and all the sadness associated with the death of Icestorm... and remorse, that he could not save him from this fate.

At some point he realized that she has access to these thoughts, because he paused transfer of her life force.

He seemed embarrassed by what she felt, but she just smiled, and then suddenly clung tightly to him.

\- Stop blaming yourself - she said, without releasing the hug. - And remember, you will always be very important to me... no matter what.

A little surprised by her behavior, at first he did not know whether he should also to hug her. In truth, she sometimes giving away by similar gestures, but they usually have a quick hug of thanks. But this time she was still close, cuddled up to him, and he can felt the warmth of her body and heartbeat.

Finally he hug her, slowly at first, as if he feared he could hurt her, and after a while harder. He felt like she trembles slightly, crying. Gently stroked her hair. For a moment he forgot, that if her mother saw it, she could recognize, that he allows himself too much.

That is why anyone who dared to look at her... unseemly... his fate would be sealed.

Even him a few times gently reminded, that one day Moonlight will be the First Commander of the fleet her mother, and thus his superior. That is why no one, even he, should not treat her too... freely. And all the Wraith on hiveships owned by Nightwind should get used to this.

I that is why now, when she sat on the floor of cell, cuddled up him, and he allowed himself to such an emotional show her compassion, he risk a lot of. Maybe even his life, which he miraculously saved on that planet.

But at the moment it did not matter. At this time, he was glad, that nothing has changed their relationship. That Mo still trusts him... and that she is here.

When he finally walked her to her quarters, was waiting there for her Lyli, to prepare her for an official meeting with the Queen.

Later that same day Moonlight swore an oath of loyalty, which officially make good her deeds and words. But it meant, that from now on it will apply her the same law as other Wraith. So, every like deed she can even pay with her own head. Since then, the Queen can no longer treat her condescendingly.

She was also gentle praised for attack on Hyanivis.

It was a rich harvest, which provided them food for a long time - so says her mother.

She was proud of her. This attack was speaking to her advantage...

But Mo not feel proud. Though her heart still was filled with anger... even hatred, for what humans have done with her father... that despite it now she felt only disgust to herself.

She often took part in the harvest. Although, she does not to feed on humans, however she still considered herself a Wraith... and other Wraith humans life forces were essential to life.

Besides, she could not be a hypocrite. If not for her small genetic "defect", she would also have to feed on humans to survive.

But this time it was not the harvest. She not guided by the desire to provide her brothers food. She guided pure desire for revenge. Therefore, this time her conscience was gripped... and she will be have to live with this burden... probably even for many centuries.

However, what happened next, surprised everyone: Nightwind officially gave her daughter the command of the research unit. Skyfall still would remain her Keeper and the First Officer, until she will be able to fully take over the entrusted to her responsibilities. Then she will decide, whether the officer will remain on her hive.

Mo looked at the Wraith and smiled slightly. She had no doubt, that in this situation his further service on the Invention is indisputable. It's like a job a lifetime... unless he agrees to it.

When Queen ended the ceremony, others came to congratulate the young female promotion. But she did not feel happy about it. It was not to look like it... not in these circumstances she would take over Command...

She looked at her mother. She smiled gently to her, but her eyes were full of sadness. And then she went away to her chambers.

Moonlight went behind her, leaving everyone in the throne room.

Nightwind sat in the dark, on a bench by the window, looking at the shimmering in the distance a small nebula. She did not even paid attention when her daughter came to the quarters, so the girl just sat down beside her on the floor, and rested her head on her knee.

Only then the Queen looked at her and put hand on her head.

She does not remember how long they sat like this, in silence, looking at the nebula.

Then, time has stopped for them.

Mattered was only, that they were together... mourning the death of the most important Wraith in their lives... **"**

.

… **S** till having that picture before her eyes, Mo stopped at the door of the backup enginehouse.

Richard Woolsey moved his hand in front of the control panel and two panels slid open.

Colonel Sheppard's team looked at them. They entered, followed by her two shadows.

Dr. McKay has repaired damaged systems, along with others who came from Atlantis, including colonel Carter, with whom he was arguing about something. But both were silent on the view Woolsey and Mo, and on Rodney's face appeared the same wince, as always when he seen her, noticed the Wraith.

\- I bring back her to you - said the balding man. - Unfortunately I still waiting for a meeting with the Council of Travelers - he smiled and walked away.

\- Apparently you pretty well know on this technology - Carter said, walking over to her.

\- Yes. I had the opportunity a little familiar with it - she said with a slight smile.

\- We did not have a chance to talk yet, so maybe now we will be able to catch up.

\- She did not come here for the womanly gossip, just to repair the ship, so let she takes to work - said the scientist.

\- McKay - scolded him Sam.

But he ignored it and pointed to the female what she should do, and then he returned to his job.

Mo not understand why, from the beginning, he treated her so coldly. After all she was not rude or she done to him anything. But the scientist clearly had a aversion to her.

Unfortunately, no one on Atlantis had no idea why, and try to pull this information out of his mind was a fiasco - a man could well block his mind, so any major interference was be as soon noticed by him. And this would even more spoil the already tense atmosphere.

\- I'm sorry for him - Carter added.

\- It's OK - Mo said calmly. - I got used - she said, and began to repair, which ordered her Rodney, back thinking to the events of sixty years ago, when, after many hours spent in the silence with her mother, she returned to her hive...

.

 **"…H** er hive, she thought then.

Her new home.

It sounded so... absurdly.

She always more treat this ship as a place of work and rest, and the hive of her mother as a home. But from now it Invention will be her new home.

Will pass many years before she will be fully able to self-command, but already now she should start to tame with the thought… that it was her own hive.

It's funny, she thought, but then she felt like a young Queen, who received her own hiveship. She was upset and puzzled at the same time, how will be now look her life. Since then the others will expect for her support, not vice versa... and this thought overwhelmed her then.

Wandering the corridors, she did not even realized, when she stopped at the door of one of the quarters... her father's quarters.

At first she hesitated before opening the door, but then she took a step forward, sending telepathically appropriate command. Doors wing slid open, to reveal a room... and standing there, in the dark, thoughtful woman. Her fiery hair immediately betrayed Moonlight who she is.

\- Mia? - she said, a little surprised, and came into the room.

The door slid shut behind her, and the lights slowly brightened the interior.

The woman looked at her, clearly torn from her thoughts and she smiled brightly... although in her eyes could see sadness.

\- Mo, my child - she said, and walked over to her with outstretched arms to hug her tightly. - I'm so happy... Skall told me everything... Your father would be happy - she said, backing away.

\- Probably - she almost muttered. - What are you doing here? - she asked, trying to change the subject.

\- I came to say goodbye... - she said, glancing around the room.

\- To say goodbye? - she was surprised. - Why?

Minarea smiled gently and put her hand on his cheek her ward.

\- I'm leaving, baby... I can not... this place and memories - she did not know how to say it. - You know, I loved your father... But he loved only your mother... He always treated me very well, but I was for him only a friend. Nevertheless, I could not go. Life away from him would be more painful, than living next to him, even if only as a trustee... But now, when he is gone... I want to go back to the Sated, in my homeland, and try to move on. And here I will live only memories.

Moonlight smiled.

\- I understand... I do not want you to go away... but I understand you - she almost whispered, but her eyes misted over.

She just lose another close to her person.

Mia again hugged her tightly, and Mo closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She wanted to remember her smell. Beating of her heart.

Minarea has always been to her someone more, than just a Keeper. She was a friend of hers she could confide the deepest secrets. She was her support... Her second mother. And now she is leaving.

And with her ongoing almost two centuries bond.

It was not look like it.

Not that she'd imagined it... **"**

.

… **A** tear, which fell on her hand, pulled her out of her thoughts.

She even did not notice when McKay stood beside her, looking at what she managed to do it. Only when he moved his hand closer to change the data displayed on the screen, she winced, realizing his presence.

\- I think you really know at this - he said. - In the few minutes you've done more than the rest of the hour.

She looked at him, surprised. For the first time, since she went to Atlantis, he told her praise, though she had often helped with repairs.

\- My father taught me everything what I know about Lanteans technology - she said with a hint of nostalgia. - And he from his father, before the Great War.

\- Your father was born before the war? - interested in Rodney, with a twinkle in his eye. - So, he had to know the Avatars.

It was more a statement, than a question, she thought.

\- He told you about them?

Moonlight slightly wrinkled brow.

\- How did you know about the Avatars? - she was surprised.

McKay looked at her for a moment with a strange expression on his face, as if carefully chose his words to answer. But his mind was shut down before Mo. For some reason she could not look at him, and each deeper scan he was just sensed.

\- Never mind - he said finally. - Check other systems - she suddenly changed the subject and went back to his panel, which became his laptop.

Female hesitated at first, but then she came to him.

\- Do I offended you something, that you do not like me? - she said. - If so, I apologize, but I did it unconsciously... Even Ronon does not treat me as harshly as you do, and he has the most reason to hate the Wraith - she said, but he was silent, seeming to ignore her presence. - ... I really do not understand what I did wrong, that you hate me so much right from the beginning...

\- I do not hate you - he said. - ... I just... You too much remind me someone - he muttered under his breath, all the while focusing on a laptop screen.

\- Me? - she was surprised. She did not know what to say. - Kind of like?

Rodney sighed, and after a moment he looked at the female.

\- You're very good at what you do... like she… I saw on Atlantis, as you quickly work out the device on which my people has puzzled several hours. As if you after same seeing it knew what it does... She also could like it... She was a genius... especially if it was a different devices.

\- She was?... She's dead? - she asked cautiously.

\- ... I do not know... I hope that not - he said after a moment's thought, and again returned to his work. - Check out these systems, so maybe, with a little luck, we finished in a few hours - he added.

\- Everything is all right, Rodney? - Sheppard asked suddenly.

The scientist looked at him.

\- Yes... We just wonder with Mo which system check first - he lied, even though she had no idea why.

His response was to her now as much a mystery as before his behavior.

.

.

 **S** tarburst came to the bridge of his hive, and immediately looked at his First Officer.

\- Do you have any news from Atlantis?

\- No. No one - said Shadowmist.

The Wraith growled under his breath.

\- It's taking too long. We're wasting precious time... I should not have let them go.

\- I have to get in touch with Atlantis?

Commander thought for a moment.

\- No... not yet. We'll wait... But you put me through to Nightstorm. I'll take it in my quarters - he said and left the bridge.

He had to find out how much time is left for the meeting of the Council and, and if necessary, to speed up learning Teyla. He could not risk, that she will be call not being properly prepared for this meeting. Moonlight was right, that this time it's different, than a meeting with one Queen. This time, there will be ten of them, the oldest and the most powerful of mind. And if it came to light who is Steelflower... it would have been considered as treason. And Wraith punish treason in only one way: by death. There would be no force in this galaxy, which saved them from this fate.

Chased to them every Wraith.

So, he had to be prepared.

Teyla had to be prepared and this take time, which they did not have.

The door his quarters slid open before him, and before he could come to his desk, from the ceiling ran down wall of fog, with the image - the face Shadowmist.

\- I have a connection whit Nemesis - he said.

\- Connect me - told Starburst and took a deep breath.

The holographic image of his First Officer was gone, and in his place came face Nightstorm.

\- Have you missed me? - she asked with a note of irony.

\- Welcome, mother - he said he nodded slightly. - I wanted to ask you, whether the Council has already set up a meeting? My Queen is a bit... upset this meeting - he said and basically he did not lie.

The Queen smiled.

\- I have a feeling, that not only she - she said. - I see, that she is talking with you.

\- ... You could say that... she... at first she was angry, that by me awaited her meeting with the Council, but then she wanted to know what should be expected.

\- Tell her it's not your fault. And so we planned to meet her - said calmly Nightstorm. - Her story... intrigued us. We wonder how she is doing in the role of the Queen, after ten years of living among humans... Though given, how quickly she took place Solarwind, I conclude, however, that was not so hard to her adapt to the new role… Unless it was your idea? - she growled, giving him a nasty look. Starburst until stopped breath. - ... You even not answer - she immediately stressed. - I prefer not to know - she almost muttered. - As for the meeting, we already sent to her Tracker with the message. And so he wanted to talk with her. Very interested him her history.

The Wraith held his breath again.

Tracker, one of the First Male and the brother of his Foremother, Guide.

Great tactician and one of the first scouts of the Wraith. He learned Mo father everything what he could... But why he was interested Steelflower history?

Had he suspected something?

As Commander of Intelligence the Grey Council, he could want to check personally presented them version.

\- Tracker? He will come here? - he said, clearly worried.

\- Do not be so nervous - she said, amused. - This is not a formal visit. He arrives on his own request, not the order of the Council... He just is interesting her story... You know him, always intrigued him such... surprises.

And it was the most feared Starburst.

Tracker was very inquisitive... It was his task: to investigate, verify, observe. That is why he could find out the truth.

Although, long time ago he was friends with his father.. but that was a long time ago… and now Wraith was not sure if he could trust him.

That is why he will have to be very careful.

Everyone will have.

And pray, that Tracker the flew away as soon as possible.

\- I do not get nervous - he lied, but he hoped that convincingly. - When he come?

\- Should be soon... But be careful, before flying took him to the memories, so he can begin to torment you stories about his escapades with your father - she said. - I know, that as a child you loved these stories... but I think he forgot that it was ten thousand years ago - she joked a bit - so be lenient to him.

\- Of course, mother - he said calmly.

If only that was the biggest problem for this visit, he would be happy, he thought.

\- And Burst - she said, and he looked at her. She had long not call him in that way. - Please, be careful in what you do - she said with concern. - The events of recent times neatly shaken us all, but be careful and do not do anything stupid. I've already lost a daughter... I do not want to lose you too.

Her words surprised him. He already could not remember, when she just in a few words give to him so much warmth. Even her eyes were full of concern for him.

\- I promise you, mother.

She smiled faintly... and brightly. Like long ago, thousands of years ago, when he was a child. He liked her smile then, who always added him encouragement... and he still liked it.

\- I'm glad to hear it - she said and hung up.

Again, he was alone in his quarters.

For a moment he forgot the meeting of the Council and the Tracker. About all the troubles. For a moment he relished the memory of his mother smile. She was often rough and challenging... but sometimes she uncover her other face, full of warmth and support for her children.

Nightwind was to her in this very similar, he thought.

Nightwind, his younger sister. In truth, he was only her adoptive brother, but she never drew attention on this. She always treated him as her full-blood, older brother.

He remembered, how he was angry when, as a child, she was walked behind him everywhere, like a shadow. And imitated in everything.

Mother was angry, that the future Queen should not act like a young male. And father reassured her, that she grow out of it... And she really did, but it took her more time than he thought, wistful mentioned Starburst, because when she grew up, she still wandered with him and his friends... and with them she packed up in trouble.

Unfortunately, they were not too good times for juvenile adventure.

There was a war, in which they fought for their survival.

Just like now...

With thoughts interrupted him sound of communicator. He turned on him.

\- Commander, Tracker arrived - said the Second.

\- Yes, I know - he said. - I'll come to the dock - he said and hung up.

Yet, for a moment he looked at the distant stars, wandering thoughts upon remote past, and then he left his quarters.

He had to focus on meeting with tracker. On careful matching of each word in order not to arouse his suspicions. And it required a lot of concentration, so he could now afford on wistful memories.

Freighter was already on the platform, when Starburst reached the hangar, and on his gangplank tall, slim Wraith with short cut hair. On the back of his head hung a few long, thin braids, now slung over his shoulder. His outfit was the jacket and pants made of black and dark brown leather, and high boots with a number of silver buckles on the front.

\- Burst! - he said and walked toward him with a broad smile to pat him on the shoulder in greeting. - The picture of grandfather - he said, looking at him for a moment. - I think Steelwolf would be proud of you.

\- You tell that to my mother - he grunted.

\- Oh, you do not pay attention to it - he consoled him. - You know, that she always require a lot from you

two. Those were hard times, so she wanted that you and your sister were able to cope with any situation... Besides, if they did not look, I knew him better than she did - he said jokingly and tapped him on the shoulder stronger. - Come on, I'm willingly see your ship. Apparently he was not in the best condition after a challenge with Behemoth?

\- It's true - he admitted reluctantly, when they moved into the corridors. - But luckily we were able to fix it... Unfortunately we lost those feeding ground.

\- This civil war is the biggest nonsense I have ever seen for thousands of years - he almost growled. - Fortunately, the Council fails join to us more and more hive. This split should never have happened... The arrival and actions of those New Lanteans, seriously shaken our society… But enough about politics - he said cheerfully. - Tell me about this young Queen... before I meet her - he changed the subject.

\- Yees... it's a small problem.

\- What is it?

\- She went to inspect one of our hive - he lied.

That was the first thing that occurred to him, that justifies the absence of the Queen.

\- It is all right. I'll wait - he said calmly, and smiled broadly. - We will be have more time for friendly talk - he said cheerfully, and again immediately tapped him on the shoulder.

Commander smiled a bit.

Yes, friendly talk, he thought. The best way to "accidentally" pull the information out of someone.

He sighed.

Everything started sneaking out of control.

He hated that feeling.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 ** _Conversion_** **.**

 **R** epair Travelers ship lasted longer than they expected.

Fortunately, they cooperation laid getting better.

In principle, could safely conclude, that for trio: Carter - Moonlight - McKay, rest of the people of Atlantis was unnecessary. They quickly mastered the entire backup control room, although it seemed, that only thanks to a female Wraith, who performing the forced role peacemaker, two human scientists did not pass to blows in their quarrels.

Sheppard for some time watched them with amusement, but then he disappeared somewhere.

\- You're unobservant, doctor McKay - she said with amusement, when a man asked the other, where is the colonel.

\- Oh - he muttered and went back to his work.

Carter looked with interest at the young female.

\- I have over two hundred years, and often am confronted with human behavior... It only took me their brief exchange of views in the jumper, to guess that between them... sparks? So you call it?

\- I was thinking, that you read his mind - Sam admitted.

\- I do not do this... as long as I do not have necessarily - she said reluctantly. - Believe me, it is better not to delve into the minds of most… people - she snorted.

The woman did not answer. She did not know what.

Over the last few hours she had spent in the company of a Wraith female, she was still a mystery to her. She was almost like a human, but there were moments in which Carter clearly realized, that Mo is still the Wraith. And yet, it could not be disliked her. It was strange, she considered, but true... and at the same time disturbing. She was not sure if in fact this is not another Wraith trick or her own feeling... As in the case of people: some you like, others not.

Therefore Sam decided to be cautious. Perhaps McKay is right, she thought, being skeptical about Mo? Finally, after all she is still the Wraith...

Her thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the door-spreading. Into the room come one of the Travellers, searching eyes of someone.

\- Where is colonel Sheppard? - he asked.

\- He went out… to stretch his legs - Teyla said calmly.

\- You have a message from Atlantis - he said, almost harsh tone. - They want your team and Wraith immediately returned. Apparently it's something important.

Emmagan looked at the two scientists.

\- We can?

\- Sure - said Sam. - Have been cosmetic case. We can handle this - she glanced at the other technicians.

\- In that case, I will inform John - she said, reaching for the radio.

\- You no need - interjected calmly Mo. - He already knows.

Teyla looked at her.

\- You said, that you did not look into the human mind - she reminded her, though without remorse.

\- Sending a message does not require... "look into the mind" - she explained.

\- In that case... you tell him, that we are waiting with jumper - she said.

\- Done - she said and smiled.

\- Fast - Rodney admitted.

\- Thought is faster for anything else. Besides, you do not need to send messages... verbal. Enough picture. And I sent him a picture of us standing by the jumper. He should guess... I think - she added with a note of irony.

\- Yes, I know. I've dealt with telepathy - he said. - I even once had such ability - he remembered with a smile.

\- Really? - Mo asked surprised, with slight disbelief.

\- Yes, when I accidentally got on the field of action one of the Ancients devices... I'll tell you later - he added, seeing the meaningful look Teyla.

\- Come on. Atlantis did not call to us, if it really was not important - the woman said, and she was the first on the corridor.

The others followed her... along with Mo shadows.

Sheppard was already waiting for them in the jumper.

\- Thanks for the message - he said, sitting now in the pilot's seat. - I think... Although it was weird.

\- You wanted to know more about the Wraith - said maliciously Moonlight, sitting in the back. - So, now you know how we communicate.

\- This I already knew.

\- But now you experienced this personally - she said, amused.

\- Thanks for caring about... my life experiences - he retorted, and she bared her teeth in a wide smile.

He did not know if it's because of her teeth were white, like a human, or because of her human appearance, but her smile did not seem to be so... weird, like other Wraith.

Jumper hatch closed and they slowly left the hangar, flying to the stargate. However, barely they left the deck of the ship, on the control panel light flashed, indicating them about established contact.

The colonel turned on the communicator and on holographic screen appeared Larrin face.

\- Sheppard, you took the Wraith - she snapped.

\- We were told to come back with her to the Atlantis...

\- She has to stay here - she demanded. - While the Council has not decided what to do with her.

\- Larrin sorry, but I can not do that. We need...

\- Turn back jumper, or I shoot you down - she warned, clearly anger.

\- You do not do it - he said, although it was more his wishful thinking than certainty. - It would lead to a conflict with Atlantis.

\- You want to bet? - she said. - Enough as I damage your engine - she said and motioned for someone to head.

The colonel looked at readings, which informed him, that they are being targeted.

\- Larrin - now he almost growled.

\- Leave a female - she insisted.

\- John, I'll stay...

\- No - he interrupted firmly, glancing at Mo over his shoulder. - You know what you have to finish. This is more important.

\- How you like, Sheppard - said the woman on the screen and nodded again.

\- Wait! - someone shouted from the back. Larrin looked in his direction. - Just came a message from the Council - said one of the controllers. - We have to release the Wraith.

Travellers woman pursed her lips, clearly angry and looked at the colonel, who smiled triumphantly.

\- You can fly - she grunted and hung up.

\- I'm sorry. I spoil your... relationship - Moonlight said on the back.

\- Nothing happened - he almost muttered. - And so they never were good - he said, and began to pick address of Atlantis.

Once the gate have stabilized, Sheppard introduced a jumper in the wormhole.

In the gate room on Atlantis was already waiting for them Jennifer, standing on the stairs and giving hand to know, that they put the jumper for the floor. The colonel made her command, as surprised as the rest of his team.

Before the hatch dropped down, Keller was already at the gates.

\- We have a problem - she said. - The big problem... Wraith Council sent to Todd a messenger for Teyla - she looked at the woman. - He wants to talk to you personally. Todd lied, that you are in another hive on inspections, but and so we do not have much time.

\- The operation will take many hours - said Emmagan, leaving the jumper with the others.

\- I know - she said, and she looked on McKay. - Rodney, what with this device? This... personal camouflage?

\- Personal hologram - corrected her man and snapped his fingers. - I was just to suggest, that we can used them this time.

\- What are you talking about? - John asked. - What personal hologram?

McKay smiled triumphantly.-

The real technology miracle... You let stand jumper and come to my lab. I'll show you - he said and walked hurriedly toward the hallway.

The others looked on Jennifer.

\- It's a long story - she said, shaking her head slightly. - Rodney explain you everything. I'm just a doctor - she said, and followed in the same direction as the scientist.

\- Go on, I'll be right there - said Sheppard, gesture of his head pointing for Jennifer, then he returned to the jumper.

As soon as the other three walked away from the machine, John closed the hatch and turned toward the top to fly into the hangar. Then, he quickly went to the nearest transporter.

Going into the lab, he saw McKay opens a small metal box with an expression like he was opens the treasure chest. Then he turned it toward the other. On the black pad lay ten small, silvery disks. Their surface glistening hues of opal.

Rodney took one in his fingers, showing other device with a broad smile.

\- Here is a personal hologram - he said solemnly. - Whoever built it, is the true genius of nanotechnology.

\- So it's not your work? - John asked.

\- No… I got it from Kate when she was here last time... and she's from HER people - he said. - She said that it may be useful to us if Teyla had to continue to play the Queen.

\- This woman starts to scare me - he said the colonel. - So, this device built these... Nu 'Ada, or how they called... How it is to help us?

\- Ha! And here lies the all beauty... I'll show you - said triumphantly McKay and put a small disk, tapping out commands on his computer.

Then he connected the interface to the box, turning a laptop screen to the other. It was seen on the computer simulation his figure.

\- As I said before, is a masterpiece of nanotechnology - added after a moment. - More interestingly, this is semi-organic nanotechnology... It attaches to on neck, at the base of the skull, and then are creates a microscopic grid of whole body, which connects to the nervous system. When you turn it on... - he pressed the enter key on the keyboard laptop. - _Voila_! - he said, and his face on the monitor began to change, transforming from human to... Wraith.

He looked at the other with a broad smile of satisfaction... and they in disbelief at the picture.

\- Are you kidding? It works? - Sheppard asked incredulously.

\- Of course it works. I tested it already... Look - he said, as usual, confident and stuck one of the discs to his neck.

For a moment it seemed to them, that his face covered lightly shimmering thread... and then his skin began to be dyed to olive green. His hair turned white, and the bones above the eyes more convex, forming on his forehead so characteristic of the Wraith pattern in the shape of an extended "V". Also his cheekbones became more prominent, and the cheeks slightly sunken. On both sides of the extended nose were cheek pits.

The scientist raised his hands and shook them. They were the same color as the face and fingers ended in claws.

\- Cool, right? - he threw delighted, slightly husky voice. - What you hear is even able to modulate a voice. This must be only taken into account in the program... The moment of creation of neuro-netting on the body is a little unpleasant... like itching, but then you did not feel it. You also not feel the hologram, so you does not feel any discomfort… caused change the appearance.

Colonel slowly touched his face.

\- I feel all the... bulge - he noted.

\- And this is great. The hologram is tangible.

Moonlight came closer.

\- Awesome... I've never seen anything like this... These Nu'Ada must be extremely advanced society... Maybe even more than Lanteans - she said.

\- You not heard about them? - asked Teyla.

\- No, never.

\- They come from this world. They built a station, which moved Rodney and Kate to her dimension. Apparently it was just before the war... You really never hear about them? Your grandmother seemed to know who they are... or rather, who they were - she improved herself.

\- I never heard of them - Mo calmly assured. - But I may try inquire my grandmother... although she very reluctant tells about the times before the war... I got the impression, that she preferred to forget about that period of life.

\- Maybe then it Wraith were prosecuted and not pursuers - Ronon snorted.

The female looked at him calmly.

\- This is possible... Most of what I know about those times, comes from the verbal messages. There is no record of them in our archives... as if our history began with the outbreak of war… This is because of the destruction of our home planet ... Therefore in the database is, for example, just mention, that the First Wraith showed up about a thousand years earlier, and there were very few. They are divided into so-called Two Hatching. First numbered 28 individuals, eight females and twenty males. The Second Hatching was much bigger, because 173 individuals. All cared for First Parents, appointed to this by Avatars... Guardians of Life.

\- Speaking of which. What do you know about these Avatars? - John asked. - Harrigan not much talked us about them.

\- Also not much. This are ancient species, ascended, as now Lanteans... According to legend, they travel to the various galaxies in search of unique forms of life, which in time will be able to ascending and join to their ranks... When I was little, my grandmother told me, that a long time ago, in the beginnings of the history of Lanteans, they also Avatars have preserved from destruction, giving them a second chance.

\- So, these Avatars believed, that the Wraith are able to ascending? - said a voice behind them suddenly Daniel Jackson.

The others looked at him.

\- Looks like it - Mo admitted. - But I not heard, that any of us ascending - she added with a slight amusement.

\- Fortunately - muttered the colonel. - We do not need another Ori.

Moonlight did not comment on his comments about the direction, which according to him, chose to Wraith after ascended.

\- If those Avatars are ascended, Ancients certainly know about them - he said, more to himself. - Perhaps the ancestors of Kate Harrigan also ascended, before the war, like those, who were sent to her dimension? Therefore there is nowhere any mention of Nu'Ada... That would explain a lot.

\- For example, the ability to Kate? - asked Teyla.

\- Yes - he admitted. - She's like the Rodney after the action of that Ancient device... It occurred to me to mind, that Nu'Ada could be exposed to just such a device. Thus, their genius... an example of which is this device - he pointed at McKay - and faster, than Lanteans, ascending... Maybe even ascended was their escape from the fate, what befell other people, when the war broke out?

\- Well, this we already never know - summed Rodney calmly.

\- Maybe... But maybe Harrigan knows something about this?

The scientist sighed.

\- How many times I have told you, that I do not know where she is - he said, slightly annoyed. - She not contact with us for over two months... Since she was here with Vi and helped Jennifer and Carson with retrovirus.

Jackson smiled, amused.

\- What? - Rodney muttered, resigned.

\- You look funny as the Wraith - he noted.

\- Thanks - muttered the man, and again began to take on a human appearance.

\- It is possible that Doctor Jackson is right - Mo interjected . - Uncle believes, that this woman is Avatar. He mentioned, that during the war he met one of them... And if this Kate is a descendant of Nu'Ada, who were taken to another dimension, and there they ascended, now I understand why my uncle thinks so .

\- It might be a good clue - said Daniel .

\- You explain this yourself later - Sheppard interrupted. - Now more interested me this device - he pointed to a silver box. - You say it enough?

\- Yes. Teyla will no longer have to undergo more surgery - said McKay. - She's at any moment can turn on or off device... It is started telepathically. Therefore this is connects with the nervous system, and more specifically to the core - he explained. - Fortunately, there is so designed, that it does not need to have telepathic abilities, as Teyla and Wraith.

\- You have nine of them - the colonel noted.

\- Yes. Kate mentioned, that they work better, when they have uploaded only one image. Therefore in any case she gave me all that she got ... She thought, that to us it can be more useful - he glanced at Teyla. - She gave me a scanner, which allows to see how a person will be look after the change and add possible amendments - he said and reached for the small, flat device, directing on John.

The yellowish beam moved down his body, and at the same time on the laptop screen appeared to slow the human figure. Then McKay introduced several commands to the computer and after a while all eyes appeared Sheppard... as Wraith.

The scientist looked at his friend with a grin.

\- This is me? As the Wraith? - asked the officer, pointing to the screen.

\- Yes - Rodney replied proudly.

Moonlight came closer and smiled slightly.

\- Pretty good - she joked.

But he ignored her comment. In his mind whirled completely different thoughts.

\- I'm going with you - he said suddenly. Mo looked at him. - At the meeting with the Council - he explained. - If this device turns me into a Wraith without having to pass surgery, I'm going with you. This time I will not leave Teyla at the mercy of Todd... You thing to me some biography - he applying pressure waved at her.

\- This is not so simple - she said calmly. - Teyla have Wraith genes, what give her a better… cover. You do not have them. How do you want to present yourself to others? How you want to answer them on telepathic messages?... Teyla can it. You not... This is not a good idea, John… Besides, and so you can not go with her to the Council Chamber.

\- But I could be close - he insisted on his idea.

\- And how it helps in case of trouble?

\- I'll be worry about this on the place.

\- Mo have right - granted Emmagan. - It's dangerous...

\- She thing something - Sheppard said firmly. - That's what she's here.

\- Like what? - snorted female. - As a man you could be deaf... but as the Wraith. There is no Wraith without telepathic abilities... Unless you change him in human. And then...

She did not finish, wondering for a moment on something.

\- What? - interested in the colonel.

Moonlight smiled at him.

\- But I think I have an idea how to get out of this - she said.

\- You see. I told you that she think something - threw satisfied John. - Conspiring are specialization of the Wraith.

The female looked at him grimly, but she said nothing. This time Sheppard smiled wide.

.

.

 **S** mall cargo ship settled on one of the platforms and when the hatch dropped down, into the hold of two soldiers appeared, and behind them Steelflower in the company of two young Wraith: female and male.

Starburst looked at them surprised. In truth, at the request of Mo he sent on Atlantis Wraith ship to the Teyla brought on hive, as if she had just returned from an inspection... but otherwise the pilot and two soldiers there was no one else.

So who is the one who accompany them?

He calmed down quickly. He could not prove nervousness or surprise. Next to him stood Trucker, with attention looking at young Queen.

The soldiers left on the sides, revealing Emmagan.

\- My Queen - bowed formally Starburst. - This is the envoy of the Council, of which I told you - he added, pointing to the other Wraith.

\- Yes, I see - she almost growled and looked proudly at the male.

\- Milady - bowed formally as Tracker and introduced himself to her... telepathically.

She nodded slightly. However, unlike him, she does not have to comply with the same. What else, if she was a male, but as a Queen she could settle only on behalf of: Steelflower... which he already knew.

\- Can I ask for an audience? - he added.

\- Later... I need to freshen up - she said a little stiffly and glanced at her accompanied by another female. - Mo, Please, come with me - she said softly.

Two older Wraith bowed, giving the Queen of the way. Teyla led the way, and after her two young Wraith.

Starburst looked behind them and went quickly.

\- My Queen... may I have a moment to talk? - he asked.

Steelflower looked at him with a slight expression of annoyance on her face.

\- If you absolutely have to - she sighed heavily.

\- Thank you, My Queen - he said, and went with them to the transporter.

Beam moved them to the level of the royal chambers.

Here there was not a door, that separated them from the corridor, so they immediately saw in the distance the entrance to the quarters of the Queen.

Commander immediately ahead of them.

\- Who is it? - he snapped, gesturing head pointing to a young male.

All three looked at each other, then smiled at him, which totally confused him.

\- I guess this works, if he not recognized me - said with satisfaction John.

Starburst watched him carefully for a moment, frowning.

\- Sheppard? - he asked finally with incredulously. - ...But how?

The man grinned again, showing his sharp teeth.

\- Surprise - said colonel, clearly amused by the whole situation.

\- McKay gave them a device, which creates a very realistic hologram... look - explained Mo and touched a finger ridges on the forehead Sheppard. - Dr. McKay said, that the device covers the entire body micro-grids, that can even change the smell.

\- I smell like the Wraith? - interested in the colonel.

\- Yes. Wraith have a different smell than humans, because they do not sweat as much as much as you - she explained, looking at him. - It makes you even more credible... Unfortunately, the only drawback is the lack of telepathic abilities with John - she said, moving look at her uncle. - That's why he will always have to be with one of us, so we can, if necessary, react when someone tries to connect with him.

Older Wraith smirked to the man.

\- So, you finally attain of thy and you managed to… infiltrate us - he said. - Certainly you are very satisfied because of that?

\- You do not know how much... Starburst - he added with evident satisfaction and grinned again. The Commander barked a warning under his breath, but he completely ignored it. - I always wondered if these yours tattoos mean something - said Sheppard, still amused. - Now I know, that sometimes yes.

The Wraith was clearly unhappy with the whole situation... as opposed to the Moonlight, which seemed to be equally amused at colonel all this masquerade.

\- At first, I too was against it, but he insisted - she explained calmly. - I gave him the identity of the Skywalker... which is funny in a way, because on Earth was the name of a certain fictional character - she giggled - ... but never mind. I'll tell you later...

\- When you had time to watch Star Wars? - colonel interrupted surprised.

\- I do not need as much sleep as humans, so I need something to do, when you sleep - she said and smiled widely, then again looked at her uncle. - In any case, John will be playing the role of Blade a young Steelflower, which will allow us to take him to a meeting with the Council.

\- Skywalker died in the hive of your mother? - Commander asked, already more calm.

\- Yes... That's why it's a good cover for John... Besides family hive Skywalker was destroyed when the whole armada was coming towards Atlantis, so there is a small risk, that we will meet someone who knew him... I thought of, that Skywalker was saved along with Skyrim and Hightower after the New Lanteans changed them in humans. That's why he still has gaps in memory... Rima took him to my hive, because only there they could be safe as changed... So he met Steelflower, who proposed to him to be her Blade... a little sentimental reasons, because due to a retrovirus he is a… freak, like she because of the ten years he spent with the human.

Starburst looked at her niece with a slight amusement.

\- Sometimes it scares me how easily you make up all these stories - he said.

\- Not just you - said Sheppard.

Commander nodded slowly, reassured.

\- All right. So be it... And so we already get stuck in this... One more lie will do to us the difference - muttered and walked this transporter. - You get ready. I'll tell the Tracker, that you meet with him for half an hour - he added, and then the beam took him.

\- Where did you take these names? - said Sheppard.

Moonlight looked at him and smiled mysteriously.

\- From the Great Book of Names written by First Wraith - she snorted and walked off.

Colonel frowned.

\- Are you kidding me now, right? - he asked, following her.

But she just looked at him over her shoulder with the same sneer as before.

\- Do not be such... And so I now stuck in it, so you can tell me?

\- Give them to us Vocator.

\- Yeah, I've heard it - he reminded her. - But where did it come from?

\- It is a kind of... clairvoyant. When born Wraith, Vocator comes to look at his future... Our names are related to our personality traits or major events in our lives... Sometimes both things at once.

\- And where did the your name? Moonlight?

The female stopped at the door of the Queen's chambers and opened it. Then she looked straight into the eyes of a man, with a focus... and showed him the picture.

\- It was your father? - he asked gravely.

What he saw, was sad: Mo sitting on the ground and holding in the arms of her father's mutilated body.

Around her raged chaos and destruction, and above her hovered a full moon.

\- Yes... That's why the Wraith did not present itself. Verbal saying our name tells you nothing about ourselves - she explained calmly. - When I present myself, it is as if I'm in one thoughts revealed the meaning of my name, introduced my family tree, and even social position and the hive, where I live... For you, as a human being, but it will be just one big noise. The human mind is unable to process the received information... unless you're like Teyla. Message is too fast, and slow explanation would be as verbal communication of such information. What passes for us with the purpose... If I were to tell to you in words the meaning of my name, it would seem more or less: .. the fury mourning her loss in the full light of the moon... Hence the Moonlight.

\- I think I understand - he said calmly, still analyzing her words. - Your names have a much deeper meaning than human. They tell others who you are. Your story.

\- ... Yes - she nodded her head slightly and walked into the room where she was Teyla.

\- And Steelflower? What does it mean? - he asked.

Mo smiled slightly.

\- ... Delicate like a flower, dancing with a silver blade - she explained. - This concerns the time, when Teyla fighting the Primary Commander.

\- But Teyla took Steelflower identity - he pointed out. - How come Vocator gave it the little Wraith?

\- Do not ask me. I'm not Vocator... Apparently in his visions it was somehow... connected.

\- A Todd name? - he threw suddenly and smiled broadly.

The female shook her head in amusement.

\- A child born in a burst of star... My uncle was born in the moment when the exploded sun our home planet... It was right at the beginning of the Great War.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 ** _Calm before the storm_** **.**

 **M** eeting Teyla with Tracker have elapsed quickly and painlessly - in the words of Sheppard.

According of Moonlight the young Queen has played her role well, and the old Wraith should not take any suspicions...

He should not have, because with such as he this never can be entirely sure, she explained.

Starburst also seemed to be pleased from the course of meeting. But he calmed down only when Tracker finally said goodbye to him, satisfied with the information what he received...

He reassured, that his meticulously arranged plan worked.

Colonel thought, that he and Mo however are probably related... considering all these they… scams. Or is it just a feature of the entire species? If so, the Wraith began to scare him more than ever. He knew, that these green cockroaches, as called them Harrigan, are cunning and sneaky... but what he had witnessed... like a soap opera, he snorted to himself. Conspiracies and intrigues as bread.

His "disguise" also seemed to pass the exam.

No one, on the Starburst hive, become suspicious.

Also not revealed to anyone who is in the truth Blade of young Queen.

Mo decided to check in this way, how reliable is what she put together quickly for the scraps of information. In truth, she did not take her eyes from the colonel, but as a result she seemed to be pleased with the whole, stated at the end John.

A little different thing to have, when they went on board her hive. Skyfall quickly became suspicious of a young Wraith, therefore Moonlight resigned from pulling ahead of him this charade.

As might be surmise, officer was not happy with the idea of pulling it all the next human, but he understood the reasons, why Sheppard wanted to accompany Teyla. She was a member of his team, and he felt responsible for her. So now, when he had the opportunity, he wanted to protect her personally. Wraith did this some over the last two hundred years in relation to Mo.

To the surprise of the young female, Skyfall proposed some solution to the lack of telepathic abilities colonel: he ordered him held all the time close to him on hive the Grey Council. Commander will present him as his disciple. And others Wraith prefer to avoid the Intelligence Officers, whose job it is, after all, gathering information and observing... and then to report their Commander and the Council.

Therefore, even a loose conversation with a scout, can be risky. You always can inadvertently say something too much, and in these troubled times, it can be considered a threat to the Wraith.

Sheppard again regretted, that he wanted to delve into the world of the Wraith. Next intrigue and more lies. Apparently ignorance is sometimes a blessing, he thought then... in the case of Wraith it examined perfectly. But he asked for it, he insisted, that he wants to play this role, so now he could not give up… So, left him just bite the bolt and get used to it.

And like says earthly proverb: "When you are among the crows, you caw as they caw"...

Since their return to Atlantis, Moonlight taught Teyla all day: her behavior, movement, present yourself to others, and even to block or influence on the thinking of others. All this in order to accurately prepare her for a meeting with the Grey Council. With nine the oldest and strongest mind Queens.

Kanaan watched all on this with considerable distance. He did not like, what Teyla wants to do. He considered is too dangerous, what he clearly said Mo, when she asked him why he is angry.

\- She should start thinking about our son - he pointed out the female Wraith. - And do not pretend to be one of you.

Athozian women looked at him sternly.

\- That's what I'm doing... paving the way for us to places, that were unavailable to us over the last ten thousand years... to the heart of the Wraith: Grey Council, from which may depend the fate of us all.

\- It is a pity, that the cost of Torren - he said, and went along with his son out of the room in which they practiced.

A young female was silent, looking just as Emmagan all shivering with anger.

\- You want to do a break? - she finally asked calmly.

\- No - she said and looked at her... proudly, like a true Queen of the Wraith. - Let's we continue.

Moonlight just smiled slightly and nodded gesture of the head. They came back to lessons... for the meeting remains only one day.

.

.

 **"…H** igh, golden fields of grain waving in the wind.

The air was soft, sweet smell... and thousands of tiny, fluffy seeds.

The sky was blue and cloudless, and the sun warmed nicely with its rays.

Teyla stood in the middle of it all, looking at the distant, rust-colored mountains, whose peaks covered with snow sheets.

It was all so real, palpable... even though she knew very well, that it was only a dream.

Dream, in which introduced her to a young Wraith female.

\- This is Patria - Moonlight said, standing next to her - our home planet, which was destroyed at the beginning of the Great War... We stayed here for three generations.

\- How do you know what it looked like? - asked Athozian. - From the story of your grandmother?

\- Also... but not quite - she said. - You see, the Wraith are equipped with some sort of genetic memory. Mainly in terms of knowledge, but someone... more talented, through meditation, can reach the memories of their ancestors... And my grandmother was born on Patria... I think she liked this place, because she told me about it often, when I was little... I think that's why I was easiest to get to that particular memories.

\- Were you able to see something more? - interested in Emmagan.

\- Yes, but these are mostly short images... as if blurred memories... Some of them are nice... and some more like a nightmare than a memory - she almost muttered.

\- From the war?

\- I think so... And from the first feeding of a human - she said with solemnity and sadness. - It may sound strange, but I saw that someone had forced her to do this. She did not have the courage to do it... And then she threw up.

\- I know something about it - said Teyla. - During my first attempts to "connect" to the minds of the Wraith, the one with whom I made connectivity, also began to feed on man... So, I am able to imagine that some of you, after sudden change... the diet, may have the beginning of the resistance.

Moonlight smiled.

\- My father used to say, that it's like killing someone: for the first time you have a guilty conscience, the second you're sorry... but the third is just routine... especially when depend on this your own life - she added, looking at her that the typical Wraith eyes. - And survival instinct is very strong at the Wraith.

\- Yes, I noticed - she said, and again looked at the distant mountains. - Why are you showing me this place? - she changed the subject.

\- I thought, that you should learn more about us... about our past... Besides, I like this place. There is a calm and soothing... I feel at home here - she said wistfully.

\- It's true. Here is very beautiful - Teyla admitted, looking at the growing on the edge of the tree.

Some of them even drowning in white and pink, small flowers.

\- You try. Maybe you also manage to reach the memories of your ancestors... since you have Wraith genes - Mo said, and smiled brightly. - Females be more easily. Their minds are stronger - she said and began to spread in the air... and with her the landscape… **"**

.

… **T** eyla suddenly opened her eyes. It was night, and she lay in her bed.

Look in the memories of ancestors, she thought. But whose? Human... or Wraith?

She sighed heavily and looked toward the baby-bed, where her son slept peacefully.

She stood up and walked over to him, smiling gently. Through the events of the past months she was increasingly feeling, that only he left her.

Kanaan did not sleep in their room for two nights. He was still angry, that she agreed to play the role of the Queen of the Wraith... But she felt she should do it. Especially now, when she met Mo.

Knowing this young Wraith female made her realize, that maybe is a way out of this whole situation, good for both sides, human and Wraith. That maybe, however, both races will once able to live next to each other... without killing each other.

Three generations of the Wraith living on the Patria, she remembered the words Mo.

So, maybe sometime tried to peaceful coexistence, but for some reason abandoned this idea.

But with what?

And for after how long time?

Three generations - how much it can mean in the eyes of the immortal Wraith? Years? Centuries?

Moonlight mother gave birth to her first daughter until two thousand years ago... and she lived for ten thousand years.

In contrast, Mo half-sister has a four-year daughter.

So, how much for the Wraith means one generation?...

This thought began to swirl in her head, when bent over her son, she watched him as sleeping.

.

.

 **M** oonlight stopped in front of the door Teyla room and touched the control panel.

Sound signal should tell a woman, that someone was standing behind the door.

In Wraith was easier, she thought. Just make sends telepathically information to the person, that you're about with her, and this opened the door telepathically.

The exception was the situation when someone was blocking the door from the inside. Then have to wait... like now.

Metal plate jumped to the side and Mo smiled broadly to women.

\- Brought your outfit - she said cheerfully and held up a long, flexible package.

\- But I already have...

\- This is your OFFICIAL outfit - she said calmly. - For special occasions... such as meeting with the Grey Council... Are not you curious? - she asked, still cheerful and seemed even a little excited, noted Teyla.

Emmagan hand gesture invited her inside.

Little Torren was playing on the floor of his earthly toys.

Mo smiled at him... and then frowned.

\- What happened? - asked Teyla.

\- I do not know why, but your son, every time he sees me, sends me these strange sounds - she replied, slightly confused. - And picture of hiveship.

\- Oh. That's it - she said, somewhat amused. - Kate taught him that... It's their play... Besides, she said, that such sounds seem your ships. She called them Leviathans. This is supposedly some big, mythical sea monsters on Earth... And because you are very similar to her, it can be that Torren thinks you are her - she said, and suddenly looked at her with interest. - You know, that Rodney drew even hypothesized, that if Kate comes with a dimension in which is no Wraith, you can be your counterparts in both worlds... Besides, with the character you are also similar, so who know, maybe Rodney has right - she giggled.

\- Really I so much remind her? - she asked. - Blaze in truth mentioned that she looks like me after using a retrovirus - now she giggled - but I thought that he exaggerates.

\- Believe me, that's right - said Teyla. - If you change into a man or her in Wraith... you were would like twins - she stated.

\- Interesting - she said with interest, and suddenly she remembered what came here. - Your outfit... You put it on, please. I hope it will fit. They were sewn it in a rush, but it looks neatly done - she added.

Emmagan took from her a long, flat bag performed with gray, woven material and put it on the bed. He was tied up in a few places, so she began to unpack. Outfit, which she pulled out, was made of a much softer material than the previous dress. The upper part was stiffer, made of a dark-silver, shiny material adorned here and there with small, white beads. The same as that covered shoulder pads. The lower part and the additional sleeves were almost black, airy and pleated, speckled with glittering like stars in the night sky dots. All complemented narrow, dark gray trousers.

\- There are also shoes - Mo added.

The woman looked at the bottom of the bag and held it almost to the knee high silver-black shoes.

\- It's beautiful - she said finally.

\- Queens like a pretty clothes... As you do not look, they are a woman - she said teasingly. - On the meeting will be ruled... though it said earthlings?... Fashion show - she joked.

\- Where'd you get it?

\- It was designed a long time ago for Steelflower... In fact, just enough to give the dimensions for the top. The rest can be easily corrected - she explained.

\- Who sews clothes to you? People?

\- Yes. Our worshipers... Dress up, and I will watch a little - she said and sat down on the ground in front of Torren. - So you say that hiveships sing, right? - she asked him.

The boy grinned widely... and again sent her telepathic images and sounds. And then another one. At first it was like a really fun: little Torren shows the different places that she did not know, and she showed him. But at some point one of the images surprised her. She paused a telepathic bond, looking at the child.

\- Teyla!? Your son just showed me Aeraq mountains on Patria! - she shouted in the direction of the bathroom, to which went a woman.

\- Maybe Kate showed him - she said calmly. - Remember that her ancestors also lived in those times, so they certainly know your planet.

\- Right - she admitted, and smiled at the boy. - In truth, I would gladly met this female. Her ancestors had to be a great race, if they had such technology and ascending before Lanteans.

\- Yes, it's true... We tried to find any mention of them in the library Atlantis and on other planets, but we did not find anything... as if they never existed... Mr. Woolsey believes that someone could intentionally erase any data about them from the database of Atlantis.

\- But why, if they are of equal Lanteans?

\- It surprised us too - she admitted and entered the room. - How do I look? - she asked, presenting his creation.

Moonlight confided in her eyes carefully.

\- Great. It is situated on you perfectly - she said, and looked at the boy. - The truth that mom looks pretty?

\- Pretty - he said, pointing to a woman finger.

\- Thank you... flatterers - she joked and walked over to them. - I think he likes you... And he usually comes up with a large reserve of strangers.

\- Maybe it's because I remind him Kate - said Wraith.

\- No, I do not think so... I think he however knows that you are entirely someone else - said Teyla and squatted in front of her son. - Honey, who is that? - she asked, pointing to the square on a young female.

\- Mo! - he responded with enthusiasm, also pointed a finger at her.

\- And who sings with you as hiveships?

\- Kasia!

The Wraith female looked surprised for a woman, who smiled amused.

\- This is the name of Kate in her native language - she explained.

\- Oh, I see... nicely - she admitted.

\- I'll show you something else - she said with amusement and again asked the boy. - Torren, with whom Kate comes to us?

\- Shita - he said, and women laughed a little.

\- Kate has two dogs, such hairy creatures from Earth. They are called: Shinouk and Tasha - she explained. - In short: SHITA... If Torren did not show me, that he meant about them, I never would have guessed what he says.

\- Mental shortcuts - snorted Mo, helping the little boy in laying bricks.

\- I think you'd be a good mother - said after a moment of silence Teyla.

\- I can not have my own offspring - she said calmly, though with perceptible reluctance. - There is too much risk, that I will pass them defective genes... I can create drones, but I can not have children.

\- Defective genes? - repeated Emmagan, if with a slight amusement. - Or maybe you're just a response nature to the disturbed balance thousands of years ago? The next step in the evolution of the Wraith. No need to feed on humans does not force you into hibernation, and thus you develop faster than others... what exactly is evolution.

\- I never thought of it this way - she admitted, and she wanted to add something when I warned signal at the door. - I'll get it - she said and stood up quickly.

When the metal plate jumped to the side, appeared standing in the hallway Sheppard... dressed as a Wraith officer.

The female looked at him from the foot to the head.

\- What? - he almost muttered at her strange smirk.

\- Nothing. It fits you - she said calmly and moved away so he could enter.

\- Can be... as a human - said suddenly from behind him, throaty voice and the colonel entered the room Sunblaze. - I brought you your stuff - he said, giving Mo her outfit and shoes.

\- Thanks - she said, taking it. - I'll change quickly and we can go after the holograms... Teyla, can I use? - she asked, pointing to the bathroom.

\- Of course.

Mo nodded her head with a slight smile and stepped into the room.

The colonel looked at Emmagan.

\- It's your new outfit? - he nodded toward her.

\- Yes - she said, standing up and improving it. - It is surprisingly lightweight.

\- It suits you - he noted.

\- Thank you.

\- And you do not say nothing this time, green malicious? - John looked at the Wraith.

\- No - replied calmly Sunblaze. - On her outfit is perfect... But you look funny - he grinned at him sharp teeth in a wide smile.

\- Thanks - muttered the officer.

\- Blaze! Do not tease him! - shouted from the next room Mo.

\- Geez. She is probably radars instead of ears - said John.

\- Yeees... Unfortunately I know something about it - said in the same tone Wraith.

The door slid open the side and a female came into the room. She was dressed in a black-green leather outfit. Extended, longer in the back jacket, reached the front before knee, and high boots adorned with the same silver buttons that jacket.

\- Fits in your eyes - Teyla said.

\- At this angle it was made - said with a smile female and nodded at the boy. - Take a little-boy. Will be better if he not dirty Teyla before the fly.

\- But me he can - protested lightly Sunblaze.

\- You not will be shining spot before the Grey Council - she scoffed. - Take a young and do not whine.

Wraith growled softly and muttering something under his breath, went to Torren to take him up.

\- You pray, young, that the females on your hive were nicer, than this nasty-one, when you grow up - he whispered to him and moving toward the door, threw Mo meaningful glance.

\- You probably already forgotten what it means: nasty Wraith female - she pointed out, going out into the corridor.

\- And this by the way - he admitted with a grin.

\- I can recall you it right away.

\- No, thank you for this dubious pleasure - he replied with the same smile and lifted the boy up, plopping him on shoulders.

\- You know Torren, now you can guide him - said Mo, and stood behind them, grabbing the dreadlocks blaze. - In the right... or the left - she said, pulling the Wraith's hair in the appropriate directions.

\- Hey! - he was indignant. - Do not teach him... Do I look like an pull-ox?

\- Not much miss to you - she snickered maliciously.

He gave her a gloomy look, and she giggled.

\- You see with who I must work? - he turned to the boy.

But Torren was busier jumping on his shoulders and watching everything from above, using a Wraith hair like reins.

\- Hey, hey, but calmer up there - held him tighter. - If you fall, your mother would kill me - he said.

Someone grunted loudly and important for them. They both glanced back.

\- Do you two not forgotten something? - asked Sheppard and after a moment he added, seeing their astonishment. - About us - he gestured at Teyla and to each other.

\- You are going all the time in the back - Moonlight remarked calmly and opened the door to the transporter.

Blaze bent to go inside with a small Torren on his shoulders.

Teyla smiled, slightly amused, and Sheppard wanted to say something, but the female has started the device and the beam moved them to the other level.

The door slid open again and went out into the wide corridor, this time much more frequented by the inhabitants of Atlantis, than at the level of the living quarters.

\- Does it not bother you? - asked the colonel, pointing to two Wraith before them.

\- Why? They behave normally.

\- "Normal" is not a good term for the Wraith - he said.

\- What do you mean? - she asked. - After all, that's what we want: to the people and the Wraith could co-exist together.

\- I know, but... It's weird - he said, and pointed at them by hand. - Look at them. They behave like...

\- Like people...? - Emmagan finished for him.

\- Exactly.

\- It's hard to accommodate you, John Sheppard - she sighed. - First, you do not like that they are... surly, and now it bother you that they behave... freely.

\- Because it's weird - he said. - This their all hive is strange.

\- As said Mo, they are the assemblage of the Wraith, which would be hard to adapt to the typical rules prevailing in hiveships a variety of reasons - she reminded him calmly and walked into the med-lab, were already waiting there for them Jennifer, Carson and Rodney, discussing some things.

But when only two Wraith came, the three people fell silent, staring at them with slight amusement.

\- They set you two on the babysitters? - Rodney snorted.

\- No. He was not anyone to leave, and better that he not dirtying Teyla dress before meeting with the Council - Mo calmly explained. - That's why I found him a new game - she glanced at Blaze. - It's called: training Wraith to be a steed - she snorted.

Sunblaze gave her a gloomy look, but she just grinned at him. Male wanted to say something, but the boy pulled him by the hair to the right.

\- It's all your fault - he growled. - You see, once you showed him, and now he pulls me, when he wants to go somewhere - he added and moved with a little boy into the lab.

Jennifer giggled.

\- It seems that Torren having a good fun - she pointed out.

\- Let he uses... Rather, he will have few such opportunities - Mo said, amused. - Besides, I do not know why, but the kids like him... Whenever we visit a worshippers village, quickly surrounded him a throng of kids.

\- These are the settlements? - interjected surprised colonel.

\- Of course. Fully... You do not know? - she asked.

People looked at each other.

\- We never find such.

\- It amazes me - she said. - Although, you are using the database Lanteans, and many of these settlements was established on previously uninhabited planets, to which brought the gates... Besides I suppose, that Lanteans probably erased information about those they knew.

\- Maybe it's those blocked addresses? - McKay noted. - Can you a look at it? Maybe you know some of these worlds?

\- No problem.

\- Great.

\- It may later, but for now we let's get a meeting with the Council - Carson recalled.

\- Exactly. Rodney mentioned, that you have something for me, what authenticate my little in the eyes of the Wraith - added Sheppard.

\- Yes. This substance, which gave us recently Kate with holograms - the doctor said. - We were hesitant if give you it, but our pre-tests confirmed what she told us.

\- This substance is a derivative of the Wraith enzyme, which apply lieutenant Ford - added Keller.

\- How does it help? - Mo asked.

\- Increase his strength... and also temporarily partially activates parts of the brain, responsible for telepathic abilities.

\- There is only 30 hours - said Beckett. - And once you can use it no more than 2-3 times... depends on your body. Then addicted just like Ford enzyme... Kate got it on her Earth together with holograms. Apparently living in her world Nu'Ada created this substance for their human collaborators, that those could better infiltrate the ranks... What was his name? - he looked at Rodney.

\- Keymos... Carson and Jennifer are still studying it, but they agreed that it should not hurt you... And Woolsey gave permission for its use - added a happy scientist.

\- It should not? - muttered John.

\- As far as you do not overdose - Jennifer recalled. - We now inject you one dose, and the second you take with you in case.

\- More and more intrigued by this race - said female Wraith.

\- Not just you - he said McKay. - Sam and her team are here for this reason. Jackson is looking for any information about them... because unfortunately your grandmother destroy their base.

Moonlight ignored his attention.

\- All right - said the colonel and went to Keller, holding pneumo-filled syringe. - You only die once.

The woman smiled slightly and put the device to his neck.

\- Should start working for half an hour - she advised and looked at Mo. - Watch him. We do not know how the substance works for him... and how he will react to the new ability.

\- Take it easy. I'll help him to delve into the world of Wraith minds - she said with a sarcastic smile.

\- Great... I can not wait - he muttered.

\- Did I would later view the results of your analysis of this substance? - asked a Wraith female, when Rodney assumed the holograms on the necks of two people. - It is very interesting.

Two doctors looked first at each other.

\- Of course - they replied simultaneously.

\- We will examine it more, so you can join - added Carson.

\- Great - she said, pleased.

\- Okay... I turn on - McKay interjected by typing the command on his laptop.

Teyla and John flinched slightly, when the device began their entwine his microscopic mesh.

\- Indeed little... itches - admitted the woman.

Their faces looked like covered with spider web, and after a while start to give way to images of the Wraith.

Moonlight raised slightly eyebrows at the sight of Emmagan.

\- It's the idea of my uncle, that you look like this? - she almost snorted.

\- Yes... Why do you ask? - Teyla asked, slightly throaty voice.

\- As for my taste somewhat overdone... But on the other hand, as a human you have enough sharp features - she remarked. - No matter, we will not play now in changes.

\- It's not complicated - Rodney told. - I may right away introduce them... What do you suggest?

\- It can only reduce the beard. That should soften her image... The Council perfectly knows all the Queens of the Steelflower Clan and none of them had such beard - she said, walking over to him and looking at his amendment on the computer screen. - It's enough... Much better - she said, pleased.

Rodney pushed enter, and the hologram Teyla slightly waved to adapt to the plotted corrections.

\- Indeed it looks now... gently - Jennifer admitted.

Athozian woman looked into the mirror.

\- Therefore, Mo is better in these scams than... Todd - Blaze snorted away. - She knows genealogy Clans better than anyone else... except the Council - he said at the end, coming to them.

\- Scams? - reiterated Sheppard.

\- And how would you otherwise called? - pointed to the two of them head gesture.

\- ... An advanced infiltration - he said with a happy face.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 ** _Not be as black_** **...**

 **T** eyla Emmagan more and more nervous with every moment of flight to the planet's surface, which was hiveship the Grey Council.

And when the freighter finally settled in the hangar, she almost stopped breathing.

In her mind still swirled thinking about all those Queens, before which she will have to stand... alone.

Nine of the oldest and strongest mind, as told Mo. Each of them with no problem stormed to her mind, broke her resistance... not to mention all of them together.

Therefore, the plan had to be as close as possible the ideal... her acting had to be as close as possible the ideal Queen of the Wraith.

But the thought of the Grey Council frightened her more than anything else before...

She shuddered when someone put a gentle hand on her hand.

She glanced aside, to see a peaceful and serene face Moonlight. At this point it was for her like view of the sun's rays piercing through the thick storm clouds.

"Breathe. Slowly and calmly "- said Mo, and her sonorous voice rang out in the mind of Teyla.

The woman took a deep breath and tried to calm down quickly knocking at her breasts heart.

"Slowly... Evenly" - went on a female this same gentle and reassuring tone. - "Calm down your heart and clear mind... Think about something pleasant... Relax... Think, that this meeting is... with old friends."

Emmagan snorted under her breath, which attracted the attention of other Wraith sitting in the hold of passenger transport.

\- Old friend? - repeated Teyla

Mo bared her teeth in a wide smile.

\- But it helped you... It's a good sign - she said calmly and stood up.

Athozian woman got up from her seat and looked in the direction of departure from the ship, again taking a deep breath.

"Do not worry. I'll be with you all the time "- added Mo and again smiled gently.

Teyla was not sure if it's a trick Wraith, or simply charm the female, but her words and glances work at her calming.

Freighter hatch fell down, and two organic plate slid in front of them slowly, letting to inside a bright light.

Steelflower closed little her eyes. She expected, that they will land in the hangar, inside the station, but meanwhile they were outside.

She glanced up. Above them hung a large, arched roof, supported by six massive columns. It was under him landed their ship.

Going up the ramp, she looked around quickly. On the side she saw extensive beach, located in the foothills steepest mountain, in which was clinging the Council station - much larger, than those which they have seen so far, she observed. The planet, according to what told her Mo, had a mild, slightly tropical climate, as indicated by the surrounding plants. Light but refreshing breeze from the ocean touched her hair.

Starburst wanted to say something, but Moonlight silenced him one short glance.

"Do not stress her" - she almost growled in his mind.

Emmagan looked ahead. A few meters from the gangplank was waiting for them Tracker together with a group of soldiers. Sheppard's first thought on their view, was the memory of a similar situation from the days, when Todd was negotiating to join several hive to the fleet having attack a replicators planet. Then the soldiers immediately fired to them from their stunners... But now they were just standing, like a welcoming committee - which indeed they were, as explained them beforehand Starburst. His lack, any arriving here Queen, would take for the offense.

And yet the colonel felt a bit uncomfortable at the sight of the armed groups of masked Wraith warriors.

Trying to control his anxiety, he looked beyond them, for a long, well sheltered string organic columns, leading directly to the station.

Wraith Commander stepped forward and bowed formally young Queen, as soon as she stepped off the gangplank.

\- Welcome to Nomatros - he said, and glanced at standing for females three Wraith, smiling corner of his mouth. - This way - he pointed the way a hand gesture.

Steelflower followed him, and the moonlight beside her. Only now, looking at everything from between the colonnades, Emmagan was able to accurately assess the size of this place. Large, black mountain rising towards a blue sky, did equally impressive as embedded in her station, consisting of several segments: with the main, the highest located, and a few minor, forming a cascade running down. The last one was standing directly on the beach.

At the end of a long, double row of columns, which they went, stand two masked soldiers, guarding a sizeable door - they slid open in front of newcomers, letting them inside. This time they came in a huge, high-hall, where the only lighting were numerous skylights in the ceiling. And yet, they are completely sufficient to make even for the human eye had no problems in seeing the smallest elements of the structure. Throw on the floor elaborate patterns and various colors, skylights create specific delighting atmosphere of this place - like in the ancient temple, thought John. And perhaps that was the intention of those who created this place, he admit.

Somewhere in the dim light the farthest corners of the hall, per number of columns, Steelflower saw two people, who stopped for a moment, looking at the group with a clear interest. Dressed in colorful costumes women, probably were one of the worshipers serving Wraith at this station, she thought.

\- All the time straight - said Mo, pointing gesture of her head the wide and long corridor in front of them.

Its arched ceiling also buttress numerous, tall columns, whose additional function was lighting him pale-yellow light. Here, natural light breaking through the skylights in the hall dome, does not reach.

They went deeper into the mountains.

Trucker equalized with a Starburst.

\- Your presence I understand... but why those two? - he asked, glancing at the other two.

\- Skyfall is the First of Moonlight... and Skywalker is Queen Blade... Is not it obvious why they are here?

\- Skywalker? - he repeated, as if slightly surprised. - I thought he was dead after the attack New Lanteans on Abyss.

\- One of the three survivors - Commander muttered. - He returned to the Mo hive with Skyrim... You guess why? - he added with a sneer.

\- Retrovirus - now he muttered. - Most of the hive would not accepted them.

\- Exactly... But for the Moonlight crew is not so hard accept new... misfits.

\- Yes, I know - he snorted lightly. - All of their crew is quite a motley... outcasts - he hesitated slightly before using the word. - But I have heard, that they are doing quite well... Especially nowadays.

\- Maybe this... "motley misfits" it was not such a bad idea - said the Starburst. - A different look at situations sometimes is beneficial in difficult times.

\- Yes... perhaps - he muttered, and then looked back. - Skywalker, you say? Raptor told me a lot about you... Apparently you're as fast as he is.

Sheppard held his breath for a second.

\- Now, a little less... retrovirus unfortunately left its mark - it was the first answer what came to his mind.

\- I guess... But do not worry. Maybe one day all of us it waiting - he added mysteriously.

\- I… do not understand - he said slowly, surprised as much as the other two Wraiths.

\- Do not be so surprised - Tracker said, as if amused. - It's never did not pass through your mind? Our feeding grounds are shrinking at an alarming rate, because are is too much. In addition, this Hoffans plague... On some hiveship the officers feed on the soldiers to survive... Alternative food sources is one big fairy tale, because no animal is able to meet our nutritional needs as humans... So, soon we may have no choice like just get rid of... this - he raised his hand with a slit nutrition.

\- You are trying to approach us what we think about this? - asked suspiciously Skyfall.

\- If it was such, I'd do it in a more discreet way - the officer assured him, glancing over his shoulder. - You think, that I do not know on what you are working on Invention? It's no secret also to the Council... You forget that Clearcut is one of the Oldest and I assure you, that he conducted his research long before than he came on your hive...

Tracker paused, stopping suddenly, when Mo replace him the road.

\- You not persuade me, that the Council told gather all those Wraith on Invention? - she said calmly.

Wraith smiled slightly.

\- Do you not think, my dear, that the name of your hive is adequate to what you do there? - he asked calmly.

\- But why? - she was surprised, shaking her head slightly.

\- With one simple reason: the stagnation, into which we have fallen over the last millennium... Before the war, we have developed with each generation... But after... Well, you can see yourself - he said. - In order to survive, we need to change... Just look on Technicians. Since the outbreak of the Civil War, they have reached more, than we did in the past thousands of years... That's why more and more often they... - he did not know what words to use.

\- Kick our butts? - Mo finished for him with a hint of irony.

\- Yeees... It's a very appropriate term - he admitted, slightly amused. - Do not forget, that THEY ALL lived before the war, when our way of thinking was a bit... different. That is why they perceive a threat much better than the younger generation.

\- And survival instinct is stronger than anything - Moonlight added.

\- Exactly - he agreed with her and glanced at Teyla. - Your way of thinking is also different, than most of the Wraith... That is why you so well handle yourself in these difficult times - he added.

\- Contentious issue - muttered female.

He smiled slightly, and he wanted to say something, when in the depths of the corridor he saw the approaching person.

Mo looked in the same direction, and after her the others.

In their towards walked one of the Queens.

She was of medium height, wearing a black and white dress. Even her hair of different lengths were in the same colors.

"This is Whiteraven" - Mo announced Teyla.

The woman looked at her in surprise, angle of her eye.

Whiteraven, one of the First Hatching from the First Generation, and one of the First Nine Mothers... the only one who lived to those times, like said her Moonlight... Unless you not take into account rumors about Destiny, which apparently spends most of her time in the hibernation chamber.

Whiteraven - the head of the Grey Council.

Emmagan stated, that the Queen does not look as scary as she had expected... and even on the contrary. But she also met Mo grandmother, which at the beginning was as unpleasant as all the Wraiths Queens with whom she was dealing so far. But with time she seemed to... mellowed. And even began to refer to people without typical Wraith contempt. Without arrogance.

\- Moonlight, my dear - said the Queen, spreading her arms and hugged her tight. - I've missed for you.

\- Welcome, Milady... It's a fact, we long time no see - she admitted.

\- Because you did not visit me - she pointed to her.

\- I was a little... busy - said young female and pointed to Teyla. - This is Steelflower.

Athozian woman nodded her head slightly. Mo told her, that normally she should not do that... but a meeting with the Council, or any of Oldest Queens, is something else. Such a gesture is actually indicated. It means to show respect.

\- ... Yes, yes, I know my dear - Queen waved her hand, interrupting her telepathic presentation. - Let's keep those unnecessary conventions... You just call me Raven - she added with a slight smile.

Emmagan looked surprised at Moonlight. Not on this a female preparing her for the last days.

But she just shrugged her shoulders slightly, also surprised.

The Queen walked past them and started to look closely at other Wraiths.

\- You probably I do not know - she said.

\- This is Skywalker... My Blade... and Skyfall apprentice - explained quickly Teyla.

\- Skywalker!... On Mother Iratus, how you grew up! - she said with a smile. - Well, but the last time, when I saw you, you've had... twelve years? - it was rather a rhetorical question. The Queen looked at Teyla. - So, now he's your Blade - she repeated with a strange tone and smiled broadly. - Hmm... You have good taste, my dear - she began to circle slowly Sheppard.

Emmagan eyes widened, surprised by her words.

\- Too bad... If not this, I'd steal him for you... Although the Raptor probably would not be happy - has added amused Whiteraven, tracing her fingers over Sheppard's arm and then she looked at the other Wraiths. - And you still watching our little Mo? - she asked.

\- Yes, Milady - Commander nodded his head slightly.

\- That's good - she patted him lightly on the shoulder. - Someone has to keep an eye on her... so she does not packed up in trouble, as her uncle - she said with a note of irony, passing by the Starburst and throwing him a meaningful glance furtively. - Come on. The others are waiting... And they let take care of their matters - she has added, glancing one last time at John with a smirk on her lips, then walked down the corridor.

Moonlight shook her head in amusement and followed her with Teyla.

Sheppard looked at Skyfall, once again surprised by what he saw and heard.

\- Do not think too much - said the officer calmly and looked at him, amused. - She likes to make others embarrassed... especially the young - he explained and started walking to the nearest transporter.

Sheppard caught up with him, leaving behind two older officers.

\- She is from Council? - he whispered.

\- Yes. She leads her... This is Whiteraven - he said in a whisper. - She is the one of the First Nine Mothers.

\- You say, that she is one of the first Wraiths? - she threw surprised, barely keeping his voice hushed.

Skyfall smiled corner of his mouth.

\- Yes - he replied briefly and came to the transporter.

\- She keeps itself very well, like on eleven thousand years - he said.

The officer did not comment on his words.

They waited only until the other two join to them and he started the transport beam.

A similar beam transporting materialized three Wraiths females on the platform in the Hall of Nine.

Was a large, oblong, and through its center led a double series of tall columns, which also served as lighting. Teyla looked high up at the ceiling, which seemed to support the giant ribs. Ceiling gently shimmered like a clear, night sky in the middle of summer, full of stars.

Whiteraven led them to the opposite end of the room, where there were other Queens, talking.

There was also a nine-thrones, on one common platform in the shape of the light curve, and each of them was ornaments resembling the structure backbones of the giant creatures, crowned with effigy of Iratus - nine thrones and nine Iratus like the First Nine Mothers, explained her on Atlantis Moonlight, when she told Teyla about this room.

A woman had to admit, that this hall really do an big impression… The more it had to make a big impression on a small child, which was Mo, when she went here for the first time, she thought.

Young Wraith female recalled one of those days. She was then about ten years old, when her mother again took her to a meeting with the Council of the Wraiths. But this time Nightwind took with her Minarea and her daughter, in order to a woman had guarded unruly Mo. Queen preferred not to risk, that her daughter will again wandered through the technical ducts along with a team of Hives Healer, as the last time.

Then the transport beam also take her and Lyli on the platform in the Hall of the Nine. But then the room was completely empty…

.

 **"…T** hey look around quickly and Mo happily moved center of the room toward the thrones.

\- Are you sure, that we can come here? - Lyli whispered, scared.

The stories about the Nine Queens, scared her more than anything else. They frightened even Wraiths, let alone about a small human girl.

\- Yes. Raven allow me - she said calmly and ran to the thrones, sitting on the middle one. She wriggle a little on him and patted the seat. - Come, sit down - she encouraged a Lyli.-

And if they catch us?

\- But I tell you, that Raven has allowed me to sit here - assured her Mo.

Happy, girl smiled and sat down next to her.

Sometimes, when Nightwind not seen, they played in her throne room, alternately playing the roles of the Queen and her Commander. But it was not a Nightwind hive, only the Grey Council Hall... The girl felt as if her heart was to jump out of her chest, when excited and terrified at the same time thinking, what would happen if someone found them here, she sitting next to her Wraith-sister on the throne of the most important Wraith Queen .

\- My dad told me, that long time ago, sat on this throne the First Mother… Light in Darknes - Mo explained her human sister. - And after her, Guide, who led the Council during the Great War. But after her death, the remaining Queens chosen on it place Osprey, and my grandmother came to the Council as the ninth.

\- But now this is Whiteraven throne?

\- Yes. Only she remained with the all First Mothers, and with the death of another of them, into the Council elected another Queen… the next from the oldest.

\- And your grandmother is younger than Whiteraven? - interested in Lyli.

\- Yes... She is the Second Generation. She is younger than Redswan, but older than the other. The youngest is Sunrise and Darkflame...

\- Why do you explain it to her - said suddenly a familiar voice.

Lyli jumped up from throne, scared, but Moonlight just got up slowly.

\- She's too stupid to understand this... She's just a human - said scornfully Nightflower, stopping in front of the stairs leading to the thrones.

She was the growth of Nightwind, slim and dressed in red, airy dress with dark-golden belt adorned with the image of Iratus. Her long, dark hair with pale-red strands were combed back, and forehead tattoo adorned with numerous small spots, surrounding her whole face and running down.

\- She's not stupid! - said indignantly Mo. - She's smarter than you.

Young Queen smiled condescendingly.

\- A human child? - she snorted.

\- She knows hiveships better than you - she pointed out to her, folding her arms across her chest with a confident expression.

Moonlight could have sworn that her half-sister until reddened with anger. She frowned, looking at her fiercely and bared her sharp teeth in an angry grimace.

\- You impudent youngster - she roared furiously and with a vengeance slapped her hand in Mo face.

The girl fell to the floor at the foot of the stairs.

\- Mo! - Lyli cried, frightened and immediately ran to her to see if she's all right.

But she only smiled to her, though from her lips flowed a little blood.

Lyli looked at Nightflower.

\- Why you hit her? She's your sister?...

She paused, surprised at her own tone of voice. He was no longer afraid. She was angry that the young Queen treated Moonlight so badly.

\- You little, miserable worm, dare lecture me? - she hissed through his teeth, moving slowly toward her with the same angry expression on his face as before.

Lyli opened her eyes wide, terrified of what might soon become, but Mo quickly jumped to her feet, standing between girl and the angry sister.

\- You do not dare touch those children! - order from the back of the room another female voice.

Nightflower turned, startled, looking at going in the direction of the Queen... One of the Grey Council... Silentnight - Nightstorm foster sister.

Her long, dark blue dress gleamed softly like the sky in the quiet night, full of stars, and her silver hair was like the moon in full. But her face was not so calm.

She stopped in front of a young female, measuring her an unpleasant look.

"I hope that you will never have offspring... Because if, I right now start to pity of them… You do not have a even little compassion for children"- she hissed in her mind.

Abasement Nightflower in in the presence of children would be a bad idea.

And that was enough, that Mo probably guessed, that the older Queen chastises her half-sister. And if this little, fire-hair human girl is clever, also she guess it, thought Silentnight.

"There are impudent..."

"Rather they told the truth" - interrupted firmly Queen. - "I do not know after who you are like that, because even your father is not as impulsive as you... And was enough reorientate although some of that animosity toward your education and now you do not have to completely rely on their officers."

Moonlight looked at her sister hands, which is clenched fists in anger. And then a young female just came out, angry...

Mo think, that she never seen her sister so angry... but at least once she acted wisely: she not dare to face the old Queen, what could cost her a lot... very much.

Silentnight looked calmly at the two girls.

\- Annoy your sister is not the best idea - she said with a slight smile.

\- I know - almost murmured Mo. - But she is sometimes so... so...

\- ... Sassy? - unexpectedly finished another Queen.

They looked in her direction.

Amongst the column this time come out Sunrise. Her long, fluffy fiery hair with a few silver wisps, were partially clipped the back of the head, and dark russet coat fluttered slightly as she walked calmly towards them. The Queen looked at the girls, stopping sight on Lyliana.

\- So, this is that your little friend, about which you so much told us recently - she said calmly, staring at the child, who curtsied slightly awkwardly in front of her.

The Wraith female smiled, slightly amused and slightly nodded her head, which further abash little Lyli.

Since she live on the Wraiths hive, others worshipers taught her, that the Queens are proud and haughty. That rarely pleasing to his followers, usually treating them like air... But these here, to her great surprise, were completely different, than in people stories. In a quiet, fair... and even nice. The girl felt very disoriented. She did not know how to behave. So far, she knew only one Queen, Mo mother, whose behavior was similar to that of the Queens, although sometimes exploded with anger. But even she instructed her before arrival here, to avoid the Queens of the Grey Council Wraith, because they may not be as forgiving as she...

But now it seemed that she was wrong.

\- What's so irritate your sister? - Sunrise asked little Mo.

\- I told Lyli about First Mothers... and about the Council - she explained. - But she said that, Lyli is too

stupid to understand this, because she is human.

\- Really? - said a little strange tone. - And what do you think?

Moonlight glanced at her friend.

\- That Lyli is very smart - she said, although with a slight hesitation. - We learn together... She knows our language and language Lanteans. She even helps sometimes Sharpeye in his lab...

She stopped, when the Queen raised her eyebrow slightly, as if in surprise, looking at the human girl.

\- Do you like it? - she asked calmly.

Lyli looked at her, a little scared, not knowing what to say. People warned her, that telling the Queen truth, is does not always pays.

\- Do not be afraid - she added with a slight, reassuring smile Sunrise. - You speak boldly.

\- Yes, Milady - she almost whispered.

Wraith female smiled broadly, as if happy and gently stroked the little girl's head.

\- That's right... Continue your learning, if you like it - she said, and took her chin in his fingers. - And do not let others tell you, that you are too stupid to understand something, just because you're human.

\- Yes, Milady - Lyli nodded assent head, smiling uncertainly, although the words of the Queen added her wings.

She ordinary human girl has been praised by the Queen of the Grey Council Wraith... and even encouraged to explore the secrets of their knowledge. Not that taught her people form Moonlight hiveship... **"**

.

... **T** he three females stopped before the remaining eight of the Grey Council.

Teyla barely calmed her heart. She never been so nervous as now, she thought. She just hoped that THEY do not sense it.

She looked on them all quickly, recognizing few of them. Moonlight described them very well. Their appearance and their official uniforms. Some wore coats and trousers, while others preferred the dresses, but all these things were made with very delicately and beautiful, often delicate fabrics. She now understand the words of Mo about a fashion show.

Emmagan nodded her head, like a young female, and wanted to start telepathically present herself, when one of the Queens forestall her, lifting finger.

\- You do not need to present yourself - said Silentnight. - So, finally you decide to visit us - she said, carefully eyeing a Emmagan, what disconcert a woman.

She did not know what to say and how to act: with pride, or submissive... She glanced nervously at the Mo, but the Queen smiled just a little corner of her mouth.

\- Do not be nervous, my dear - she said calmly. - We do not bite... usually - she added with a slightly derisive smile, glancing at her when she walked in the direction of thrones.

Others followed her.

\- Sit down. We will talk - added Whiteraven, pointing the place, where the floor began just split out, and from under her, emerged the next two thrones.

They were slightly smaller than those of the Council, and located only on a single platform.

Moonlight went to one of them, waiting until all Queens sit down in their places. Then she sit on this allocated for her.

Teyla did exactly the same thing. In truth Mo told her about it before they arriving here, but the jitters too much confused her, so at the moment she just do all what a young female. It gave her the confidence, that she will not make any... blunders.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 ** _The various reasons - part 1_** **.**

 **S** kywalker ducked, and then swung and hit one of the Wraith intro his face.

The blow was enough strong to make this staggered and fell.

Unfortunately, attackers were two and a moment later the colonel landed with a vengeance on the wall. He slumped down, sitting on the floor and gasping for breath. He felt that the impact force crumple his ribs... but he hoped that it was ONLY his impression.

Two Wraith came closer, with a sarcastic smile on their lips.

\- You are weak, like a human in whom you have changed - one of them hissed.

\- I just getting started - he said, standing up. - Anyway, your friend is not better - he glanced at this one, which he just strike down to the ground.

Wraith growled, angry and jumped suddenly to Skywalker, grabbing him by the throat and pinning to the wall.

\- You can be only one thing... freak - he hissed and raised his second hand, ready to feed on him.

\- What's going on here? - said suddenly a voice in down the hall, stopping the Wraith at the last minute before placing his claws into the body of the defeated.

John breathed a sigh of relief.

That was close, he thought.

All three of them looked away. In the twilight of corridor has emerged a tall, well-built Wraith with long dreadlocks associated with the back of his head, exposing the rest of the short hair cut. Over his right eye passed wide scar that both sides were decorated with tattoos imitating her. Together it looked as if his face was met with a predator's claws, thought Sheppard. He did not understand, however, why the Wraith had it, since they regenerative system should cope well with the injury... may it is a souvenir after some struggle, he thought.

Two young Wraith immediately stepped back, standing almost at attention. Colonel immediately realized that he must be someone important. He already observed, that the many Wraith, even much older, not younger inspires such awe, like this one here. A bit like in the army, he thought, the higher-ranking officer, the more aroused the respect of ordinary soldiers.

He straightened up so as not to arouse suspicion.

\- So? - snapped officer, stopping in front of them. - I asked you a question?

\- Nothing, sir - answered meekly one of the Wraith.

\- I see this yours: NOTHING - he hissed. - If you bursting with so much energy, I right away help you two fix this... You will run to the tower and back. You have on it... - he thought for a moment - ... a fifteen minutes - he said calmly.

\- But it is almost ten... - started second male.

\- Move it! - shouted the officer.

Two Wraith jumped up immediately from the place and they ran down the corridor, disappearing quickly around the bend.

Skywalker looked behind them, and then looked at the one who stayed.

The Wraith came closer, standing right in front of him and looking at him intently for a moment.

\- You are the Blade of this young Queen, who arrived for a meeting with the Council? - he finally asked calmly.

\- Yes... sir, - he said.

He murmured, as if he wondered about something.

\- In that case, I suggest you stick to those with whom you flew here, because next time you might not be so lucky... human - he hissed, moving his face into his..

Sheppard gulped and stomach went into his throat. He felt his body pours cold sweat and shiver at the word "human."

Wraith still watching him uncomfortably, although not looked annoyed.

\- I do not understand... sir.

\- Really? - he said calmly, pulling away from him. - Let me put it differently: I do not know who you are... and I do not want to know... but you're certainly not Skywalker... Because I perfectly knew my great-grandson.

The colonel was not sure whether it is possible in this disguise, but probably pale like a wall, he thought, and his legs almost buckled under him. But the officer just stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, looking him an unpleasant look.

\- You are... Raptor? - he groaned and glanced at his tattoo.

Three wounds from the claws... like three claws of a prehistoric predator, thought Sheppard.

\- Yes - he hissed, and then threw him last, unpleasant look and moved on.

John looked at him for a moment, not understanding his behavior. If the Wraith know that colonel impersonate under his great-grandson, why he has not delivered him?...

Why did help him with these two?...

\- Wait! - he exclaimed, moving behind him.

But the officer did not stop, so he had to catch up with him.

\- Why you do not unmask me, if you know that I'm not Skywalker? - he asked.

He had to know. It was just stronger than him. The more he learned about the Wraith and their culture, the more he realized that they are not so, per which he consider them until far... at least not all of them ... that their motives are not always driven by self-interest.

Raptor did not answer immediately... He did not even look at him.

\- If I do it, I will convict to die a few Wraith, which I know their whole life, and whose friendship I value above all else - he finally said calmly. - And a few others I will cover a disgrace... I would not want this... In this case, the cost far exceeds the target.

John not answered, surprised at what he heard. He never would have expected such behavior after the Wraith. Not in the light of his previous knowledge about them... But his knowledge of the breed in recent times increased greatly. And with it came a lot of things that surprised him... And it very much.

\- Goal is not always justify the means - he said finally.

\- Exactly - he admitted calmly and suddenly smiled a little corner of his mouth. - This is not what you was expected of Wraith, is not it? - he asked and looked at him.

\- No - said the colonel.

\- We are more alike than you think - he said mysteriously. - But just like you, many for us is difficult to admit it... human. Ten thousand years habits to a certain state of things do his task.

\- And what if this state of affairs would suddenly changed? - he asked cautiously.

Raptor raised his eyebrow.

\- Some from us would probably will be adapted... others do not... As always - he said calmly. - Only the laws of nature are immutable... or you customize to them, or you die... Besides, nothing lasts forever. I realized this very painfully over thousand years ago.

\- I do not understand.

Raptor smiled mysteriously, and his answer was even more mysterious.

\- One day you'll understand, human... One day you'll understand.

Sheppard looked at him in surprise, frowning.

\- Last often hear it - he said, and suddenly grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop. - I'm sorry, that I impersonate under your great-grandson... but I had to do it. To be able to protect a person who is very important to me... like family.

\- I understand it better than you think - said Raptor. - For the same reason I will not reveal your identity... John Sheppard - he hissed through his teeth, his name with a certain amount of satisfaction.

The colonel's eyes widened at the sound of his words, clearly amused the Wraith.

You unfortunate chose the person, under which you impersonate... but I guess it was because of a hurry - he added, looked at him more closely. - The last time I've seen this technology before the war... although I wonder how you managed to increase your strength and awaken the parts of the brain responsible for telepathy?

\- A stimulant on based on your enzyme that inject people just before the feeding on - he explained. - You met already with the technology Nu'Ada? - he asked.

The Wraith smiled strangely.

\- I have over eleven thousand years, colonel. I am one of the First. Before the Great War I saw things which did not even dream of most of the Wraith - he said, and moved on. - Come, I'll take you to the rest... I think they are looking for you... Skywalker - he snorted lightly.

When they arrived, the door slid open, revealing a large room... full of Wraith.

Sheppard thought, that perhaps he had never seen so many of them in one place.

It was a little scary.

Big room had an irregular shape and standing at doors saw only a part of it, but it was immediately obvious, that it is much greater. The colonel looked up quickly and thought it reminded him of Earth... reading room - yes, it was probably a good comparison.

In many niches on the side walls became a book and a few things that probably were ornaments. He saw there an old, wooden sculpture and vase, made of glass and metal. With numerous tables stand or sat discussing Wraith - for voice and telepathically - or playing games. And in back of the room, ahead the oval, organic structure, of several of them discussed about projected hologram by device. At the end of the room were large windows, behind which had a view of the ocean and blue sun slowly setting down.

The whole illuminate many lamps placed in both columns, walls, as well as those that were the ceiling structure.

Several Wraith glanced at the newcomers, but without interesting, after which they returned to their classes.

\- This way - threw Raptor and he pull John behind him.

They walked down the back side corridor, winding irregularly somewhere on. Its walls were full of books and objects collected probably for millennia on conquered planets, thought John. From time to time they passed another crossing, showing the long room. Here also happened under shear few tables with chairs and benches.

Passing another slight bow, at the far end of the hall saw a familiar group of Wraith.

Dressed in a black-and-green coat young female propped up at the waist, was clearly bad, but at this distance he were not yet able to hear what they say.

\- What you mean: you lost him? - Moonlight snapped furiously. - You had to watch him.

\- I told him to wait on the terrace... and when I came back, he was gone - Skyfall tried to defend himself, taking his pride, Commander pose, but he quickly softened by the unpleasant look of a young female.

She wanted to say something, when suddenly noticed two upcoming Wraith.

At the sight of them, her eyes widened and she turned pale. Her legs buckled under her and she held the chair in order not to lose balance.

\- On the Mother Iratus - she whispered with horror.

Two Commanders looked at her, disoriented... and then turned in the direction you looked.

Their reaction was the same as her...

Both of them have seen already imagined they end... full of torment.

\- We're dead - whispered Starburst trying quickly devise a plan.

But his mind was too possessed by fear, and thoughts tangled like mad.

\- What happened? - whispered concerned about Teyla, also looking at the colonel, walking peacefully in the company of a Wraith.

But no one could answer her.

Raptor and Skywalker came to them.

\- You all look like you was seen a ghost - said sarcastically older Wraith and looked at the young female. - Moonlight, my child. Good to see you again - he said calmly and kissed her on the forehead tort, like a father. - You neglecting us from the death of your mother.

But she did not answer.

She was not able to.

Her throat was dry completely and none sound would not get out of his depth.

In her head was still spinning, and her heart was pounding like crazy... with fear.

Also tried to come up with something... but in vain. She was too scared.

But the Wraith just smiled gently.

\- You calm down, or you come down here on heart attack - he joked. - If I wanted to tell your little trick, you would long ago have arrested.

Only now Teyla understood who is this Wraith... and at the same time the stomach approached her throat. A heart was pounding like crazy.

Mo still looked at him restless eyes... but she still was not able to say anything.

Her thoughts were all the rage.

\- Because that would mean your death - he said, still calmly, glancing at Skyfall, like he was respond for his thoughts, which none of them were not able said on aloud. - Yours and probably many others... and a disgrace to the Council - he added. - In the words of colonel: the purpose not always justifies the means... And I believe that you had a very serious reason to do it - he looked at the Mo and put his hand briefly to her cheek, and then looked at Steelflower. - A friend, who risks his own life to protect you, is the most precious treasure... Milady.

\- I know - she almost whispered. - ...Thank you - she said, and put her left hand on her heart, and pulled second slightly in his direction. - My life belongs to you - she said and nodded her head slightly.

Wraith smiled at these gesture. Rarely seen it anymore. Old Code has long ago vanished into the abyss of oblivion. So, the view of new person who could appreciate the old ways, rejoiced his heart.

He nodded his head slightly.

\- You just not waste this opportunity... because the second such can never happen again - he said. - At this moment the Council is again strong. Most of the Wraith should listen to them... even if the orders not will be clear to them and denied the logic... But this state of affairs can not last long. Technicians are on the rise... And their views are closer to the majority of the Wraith, than you thinks.

\- Raptor think they can attack - said Sheppard.

\- Not just me. Most Oldest afraid of it... and the others have only rest of the fillings, that does not happen... That the Midsummer finally recover her senses.

\- What does she actually want? - Mo said.

Everything little by little. She has many different reasons for doing what she does... She believes, that humans should be enslaved and controlled. Otherwise grow in strength and destroy us ... Just like they tried to do it ten thousand years ago ... and like trying to do it now - he looked pointedly at the colonel. - This why she will not rest until I defeat all who stand in her way. Regardless of whether they are human or Wraiths ... and she has for this far better resources than we do.

\- What's that? - asked Skyfall.

\- Better ships, better weapons... You see, most of our knowledge and technology was lost with the destruction of the Patria. This what we now have, is just a fraction thereof... And from the reports our scouts shows, that Midsummer regained in some way part of this knowledge.

\- And why is it such a threat? - said Sheppard.

\- Because improper knowledge in the wrong hands is always a big threat - said Raptor. - I have seen the whole planet destroyed, because its inhabitants get to technology, which surpassed their... For some things you need to grow up - he added mysteriously.

\- I guess, that this knowledge, which you mention, is a weapon - put in a Starburst.

\- Not only. Also, the power source like ZPM... If Midsummer scientists combine this technology with our... we can all be in serious trouble.

\- You can stop her, before that happens? - asked Steelflower.

\- We believe, that as yet anyway. But you have to hurry... And we need for this large and strong fleet... That's why the Council invited you. Mo crew deal with new technologies from years... and you, Milady, have now three hiveships improved by a human female... I looked through some of the changes, that she introduced, and I have to admit, that her knowledge is really impressive.

\- I was wondering when the rest of the Wraiths will begin interest this - muttered John.

\- Unfortunately, we have no contact with her for nearly two months - said Starburst. - Cargo ship, which she was flying along with the Wildfire, came across a battle of two hiveships. We only know, that they jumped into hyperspace... but then they just disappear... And in light of what you say, I'm starting to wonder if this sudden surge of… knowledge Technicians, not called by chance : Katherine Harrigan.

\- Do you think they caught her? - alarmed Teyla.

\- This is a very likely scenario - he said ominously.

\- Kate said, that she has a genetic memory of Nu'Ada technology and Lanteans, because they were her ancestors... If the Queen forced her to work...

She did not finish. The thought was too sinister... too scary, what this crazy Wraith Queen could do with that knowledge. With such technology.

\- Although Midsummer gained this knowledge, it is still not fully control it - said the Raptor. - If it were attacked by already... But it's only a matter of time before this happens... That's why we need to be faster. We must destroy the base and the information gathered there... And as I said, for this you need strong fleet, which the Council already has. Civil War seriously infringed the order that prevailed before your appearance of this galaxy.

\- But having access to the changes which was able to introduce Kate to my hive...

\- We can also introduce them to the other... but this requires your consent, Milady. Required by the Code, which we introduced before the Great War... Therefore, the Council will not risk a conflict with you to get this information by force. Because even if you do not you share your knowledge with others, you're still a valuable ally...

He wanted to add something, but stopped short, seeing a familiar figure walking by corridor - the young Queen in the long and straight, dark-crimson dress, seemed to gliding rather than go in their direction.

She was tall and slender, with long, fiery hair falling on small arms, highlighting its bright, barely olive complexion.

Moonlight turned as the first, sensing her presence from afar and smiled at the sight of her, a little surprised.

Steelflower and the others looked in the same direction.

Emmagan recognized the approaching female. Mo very accurately described Alabaster, a daughter Starburst and Snowflake... like a bright, decorative stone, both hard and malleable, giving the form.

She was one of the youngest of the Queens, but from a childhood she was very curious and smart. Moonlight says, that if she was not the role of the Queen, she probably would be a scientist... likely in any of the fields of biology and medicine: science has always been her passion, Mo claimed.

\- Alabaster?... What are you doing here? - said surprised young female.

The Queen stopped in front of her with a beaming smile.

\- I wanted to finally meet the new Queen of my father - she said politely, nodded first a little in the direction of Teyla, and then glancing at the Starburst.

Sheppard barely mastered his surprise at her words.

\- I also look forward to this meeting - said Steelflower. - Mo told me a many about you... Unlike your father - she added sarcastically, glancing sideways at the Commander.

This remark seemed to her place in this situation... and a bit amused Alabaster.

\- Yes, it's quite similar to him - she acknowledged and back looked at Moonlight. - And besides, I wanted to congratulate you first, my dear - she added. - I can not wait to get face look Nightflower when she finds out - she giggled.

\- When she'll finds out what? - Mo asked, confused.

The Queen looked at the Raptor, and the others followed in her footsteps.

\- You did not tell her?

\- There was no way - he said. - That's why it's still unofficial information.

\- Do anyone can tell me what the hell are you talking about? - threw female, looking once Alabaster, and once an officer Wraith.

Raptor looked to the young Queen, who grinned and grabbed Mo's hands, excited.

\- I learned from Firerain that the Council wants to admit you a statute of the Queen - she said, delighted. - For some small conditions, but the Queen... Is not it wonderful?

But Moonlight does not seem to be delighted with the news. On the contrary, her face contorted in a grimace of disbelief and again looked at the Raptor.

\- Are you kidding me? - she asked.

\- I not. It's true - he said calmly, slightly amused. - Because of... as you have defined it nicely: deficit of the Queens... Council recently considered such a possibility... As I mentioned, we need a fleet to oppose the Technicians. And you're a good tactician, like your father, so the Council considered that for yours higher authority would be better, if they acknowledge you the statute of Queen... But under certain conditions, as mentioned Alabaster.

\- Cool - she mumbled, resigned, what amused both.

\- I told you that she would be happy... in this way - Alabaster giggled.

\- Congratulations... My Queen - Skyfall snorted and bowed formally.

But she was not in the mood for jokes, throwing him a grim look.

\- It's not funny - she said. - I did not ask for it. I like the statute... ordinary Wraith.

\- But for now you'll have more capabilities - said Sheppard.

This time she looked uncomfortably at him.

\- They will be watch me on every step, and by the rest of my life I can not will be touch any repairs - interrupted a gloomy tone of voice. - Because this is not proper for the Queen - she added sarcastically. - For me, it's like closing the cage... You might as well shoot me now - she snapped to the Raptor.

\- Do not get hysterical, dear - Alabaster said cheerfully, but the female just looked at her grimly, what amused her even more. - Who knows, you may enter the new trends... And you will little starter all these... old ladies - she giggled again.

\- But like said Skywalker: now you'll have more opportunities - pointed Starburst.

Moonlight looked at him, calming down. She knew what he meant: a retrovirus and cooperation with Atlantis.

\- Yes... maybe - she muttered calmly. - But that was not my life plan - she became sad and walked past Alabaster, moving down the corridor.

She had no desire to talk about it any longer. At the moment, she want to be alone.

She was angry. She knew that if the Grey Council actually announce her a Queen, her whole life has to change. She will be no longer able to do many those things, that always gave her so much joy.

Now she can not will be argue with the other, who is right - it's her word will be the most important and no one will be able to resist him. No one, except another Queen...

And she will not be able to fool around with friends. Queens so do not act... Queens are serious... and do not have best friends.

The others looked by her.

\- She take it worse, than I thought - Alabaster said with concern in her voice. - I knew that she would not be happy... but I did not think, that it so depress her.

\- Too long she was this who she is now - said Starburst. - You do not know any other life, than being the Queen... She not knows other life than being ordinary Wraith, who carries out the orders of the Queen... and even other Wraith - he glanced at Skyfall.

\- Yeees - said the Raptor. - I think about this little detail Council forget, taking its decision... They want to do with her someone, who she not wants to be - he said, and suddenly snorted slightly, grimacing a little mouth. - I think she's more like her great-grandmother, than I thought.

\- Firerain told me once that First Mother was just like Mo - Alabaster said.

Wraith officer smiled.

\- First Mother would have been angry, if you was called her so - he snorted. - And even more, when you was called her the Queen - explained amused Raptor, and then he a little serious. - ... But those were different times - he said with nostalgia. - Then there was a division between Queens and the rest of the Wraiths. We all lived on the Patria, and we all to the same rules... The division of roles, which you know, came much later, and was forced by situation... when we had to move on the hiveships...

\- The Great War? - she said.

It was more a statement than a question. She knew it from the history... and from the stories her grandmother.

\- Yes... The Great War - he almost muttered and glanced in the direction in which gone Moonlight. - So, I'm not sure until the end, whether the granting her of the status of the Queen is a good idea.

\- She get used - said grimly Skyfall. - ... Like we all... It takes a little time to come to terms with this in mind.

\- Her or you? - remarked sarcastically Raptor.

But the officer was not in the mood for jokes.

To him, this unexpected... appointment of a young female also was not on hand. For the last two hundred years he overmuch accustomed to treat her like any other member of the crew the hive. To taking her on scouting, instructing on various issues, whether the joint tours, which are a continuation of their little tradition started by Icestorm...

Although he rarely show it, he liked these tours.

And wrangled with her about different things repeatedly amused him.

But now, when she indeed has to be the Queen... Well, such things have simply not befitting.

They will be unacceptable.

\- For all of us - he said.

.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 ** _The various reasons - part 2_** **.**

 **T** he corridor ended in a big room, like the observation deck.

Skywalker paused for a moment in the shade, in the doorway, watching for a moment Moonlight.

She stand, lean on one from the number of columns, and looking towards the ocean and distant horizon. Warm wind tore some of her hair.

She looked sad, plunged in his thoughts.

Ever since he met her, she was always cheerful, full of optimism and life... and even sarcastic. Therefore, depressed view of Mo was for him something surprising. Worst of all, he felt sorry for her.

Through her human behavior, he even did not realized, when he start to like her, and now he felt compassion for her... for the Wraith...

It was a strange feeling ... and a little disturbing... he think so - he decided.

He approached her slowly.

She even did not pay attention when he pulled up behind her.

\- What's the problem? - he asked after a moment. - Now at least you will have equal rights with other Queens.

\- It's not about rights - she said, not even looking at him. - Have long I got used to that, they treat me like any other Wraith... The problem is, that if the Council final confirm they decision, for me is so... - just now she turned to him, and he realized, that she was crying. Her eyes were a bit a bloodshot and swollen from tears. - ... It's as if you was suddenly locked in a small room and they told you to fill out a pile of paperwork... I will not be able to do things that I did the last two hundred years. Queens do not repair ships, and not race with other fighters. They are not sent on a missions and no escape for trips - again she looked toward the ocean. - They just sit on the hive and seem commands - she snarl.

\- Does not sound too pleasant - admitted grimacing a little face.

\- This is right - replied in the same tone of voice. - The same law that theoretically give the female more power... they limited them. The Queen is responsible for the entire hive or even their fleet. This is eternal leadership ... I do not want that. Let Skall shows, I prefer to repair ships.

\- It might not be so bad - he tried to comfort her. - You can always stay with the old system and only on the outside to pretend otherwise ...

\- It will not go, Shep - she interrupted him calmly, and turned back to him. - Not in the society Wraiths. Sooner or later everyone will treat me like a Queen. They get used to it. It is in our mentality - she said. - You can not be friends with your superiors. You go for a beer with his friends, with equal right, but not with your ... general - she said and walked slowly along the columns.

He thought for a moment, then caught up with her.

\- You can not refuse?

She smiled slightly, as if he said something funny.

\- From the Great War, the role of the female Wraith hive is a command ... and the role of the male serve his Queen ... I had not heard about the case, to some Queen ... abdicated, as you say.

\- It must to be a first time - now he certainly joked and was pleased that his words brought with her another smile. - Besides, may be Council do it only temporarily?

But she shook her head, pausing.

\- This can not be undone - she explained. - Even if they do it only because of the shortage of females, it is an irreversible decision. If the Council determines that I can be the Queen, it will be a lifetime... job. With us there is no such thing, as a dismissal of the Queen. You can degrade the male, but not the Queen ... At most, you can kill her - she added with a wry smile.

\- The more I learn about Wraiths, the more I got confused - he admitted. - These all your rules... some of them just like those before hundreds of years ago on Earth.

Moonlight smiled, slightly amused.

\- A bit of good manners will not hurt you - she scoffed.

He smiled and wanted to say something, when his attention turn to two upcoming Wraith.

One of them he recognized - it was Skyrim.

He met him on the Mo hive... and before on that planet, where they put the Wraith changed in people after the attack on the Nightwind hive.

Skyrim was furious when he accidentally found out, that Moonlight and others want to work with Atlantis, after what humans have done to him and others. And if not Mo intervention, a colonel probably would be dead now .

Then Sheppard first time saw and understood how much value is for Wraith friendship and trust. And how much they can respect their leader and his decisions... even if they do not agree with them...

And he also learned, that this particular hive, is directed slightly different rules than the other...

.

 **"- ...T** hey used a retrovirus to us and killed your mother - Rimi growled, pointing his finger at colonel, still disguised as the Wraith, while Mo stopped him from throw up on him with fists - and you want to help them? Help to implement their mad plan to change all of us humans?... You completely out of your mind?

\- Watch your mouth - Skyfall growled and approached him about the step.

On his words, the young Wraith mastered himself a bit. But Moonlight just calmly pulled her hand in the direction of the Commander, and then looked at her friend.

\- I know what they did... and I still remember this - she said gently. - But I also understand their point of view. By ten thousand years Wraiths feeds on humans, as they on animals. We are a threat to them, so they try to fight with us... But the war is not anything good for both parties.

\- They want us to change in someone like they - he hissed through his teeth, although it has a more calm tone. - And you want to help them?

\- No - she denied calmly, spinning her head. - Not because I want a retrovirus. I did not do this anyone of us. I think you know me enough?... I just want retrovirus to deprived you all this, what is now our biggest weakness - she added, then slowly raised her hand, free from the feeding slits. - Perhaps as a temporary solution... or maybe permanently. The decision will belong to you all. But for now I see no other solution to protect you from starvation... Our supplies are running out, again, Rimi. And we do not have our own feeding grounds.

Skyrim looked at the inside of her hand and grabbed her gently, moving his thumb over the place, in which should be a long scar.

For a moment he was silent, with face look, as if he wondered about something. He knew, that in one Moonlight was right: their stocks are running out, and no one in the Invention will not allow her to re-gaining food for them.

Not her own cost.

\- Clearcut wants to fine-tune a retrovirus, so that was the most safe - she went peacefully. - Please, Rimi, trust me - she said, almost pleadingly. - You know that I did not do anything, what could harm you all... Can you trust me? As a friend... not as Commander.

Only then Wraith looked at her. He was serious, but calm. He put her hand to his own chest.

\- I will always trust you ... Both as a friend and as a Commander - he said, and smiled slightly. - I will not change this even your most stupid idea - he sneered, which amused her a little.

\- Thank you - she said.

\- One for all and all for one, remember? - he added.

\- This is from "Three Musketeers" - interrupted surprised Sheppard, frowning.

Mo looked at him.

\- To me it was also surprised when I found these words in your database - she said. - I know it from my father, and he from Avatars... But while taking into account the fact, that time for the Avatars is not such restriction like for us, and that they also knowing your culture, then it ceases to be so surprising.

Skyrim measured Colonel grim gaze.

\- You know that they will kill you all, if it gets out? - he muttered, glancing at Mo and then at the Commander.

\- Therefore, the less of us knows, the better - said calmly officer.

\- None on Invention not betray your plan, sir...

\- It's more about your safety - he interrupted him this some calm tone. - The less of crew know, the better for them. Nobody would be to accuse you, that you have helped us.

\- With all due respect, sir, but it probably does not matter much - he said. - When managed us to get away with Hightower, I knew well, that the only safe place for me, will be this hive. hat the on all other, they would be treated me as on Battlestar: as a food... as a human. Only here does not matter what New Lanteans have done with me. For you all I am still the Wraith... because most of our crew the rest of our society does not accept... with different reason... And because only on this hive's Queen understands, what it means to be an outcast - he added, glancing with a slight smile on Mo.

\- Once again you call me a Queen, and I will crush your bones - she pretend angry, thrusting her finger in his stomach, and he bared her teeth in a wide smile.

Sheppard frowned.

\- Wait. You said, that the Council divest you the Queen rights, over two hundred years ago - he remarked, confused.

\- It was the decision of us all - explained Skyfall. - No other Queen would not be accepted us, due to... inconvenient members of the crew of this ship... Maybe as a food... and join to the Nightstorm fleet, or another of the Queen of... well, let's say that they control, which they would imposed on us, not much conform us. We too accustomed to having a free hand... as you saying... However, the majority was still tied to the awareness, that each hive has his Queen. Until now, it was Nightwind, but when she die... well, on our hive was only one Wraith female - he glanced at Moonlight.

\- And in this way they set me up in this honorable position - she snorted sarcastically. - But my room I still must clean up myself - she said teasingly.

\- Otherwise, the entire crew would be cleaned ONLY your room... you muddler - talk back her Commander, baring her a wide smile...

He remembered those events.

It was only a few days after, when Mo get stocks for them food from Thunderstone. No one spoke aloud how she did it... but most was guessed. Especially after this, how he reacted to this information.

Most of the Wraith for decades have become accustomed to the fact that this Wraith female is _Protheu_ , and they still treat her with due respect... even if most other Wraith eager would to see her as their... personal worshiper. But fear before the Grey Council, and because of the protection of Nightwind, no one has ever dared on this what do Thunderstone...

Except that in this case the situation was complicated by the fact, that Moonlight has consented to it. Nobody's forced her. She has not been kidnapped. She went to the Worldstamer Hivemaster... and came back from there, as if nothing had happened.

He remembered, how was then angry then... and he knew that if Mo can not stop him, he was long dead by now. He had no reason to attack Thunderstone ... In addition to his own rage at what the Wraith suggested Moonlight.

That day Clearcut called him to the throne room. When he come on the place, he understood why exactly there. It was the largest room in the hive, which could accommodate everyone.

\- What is a gathering? - he grumbled. - Are you planning a rebellion? - he sneered.

\- No... not yet - replied in the same tone Doc, slightly amused. And then he sobered. - It's about Mo - explained calmly. - You know that we can not join another hive or alliance because... well, we all know from how many reasons - he added, smiling corner of the mouth and glancing at the collected others Wraiths. - We are outcasts, as you slice it. We have to take care of themselves... Create a separate hive... with his own Queen - looked pointedly at the Commander.

Skyfall almost snorted.

\- You want to do with Mo the Queen?... I wish you good luck. You will be really need it, because you will be have to catch her and tie her to this throne - motioned his head toward the other end of the hall.

\- It is not mean, that she would be like the other Queens - Stardrift interjected. - I know that she sooner would have killed us all, than gave up seat on this throne... just... most of us will be feel more... comfortable, with awareness, that we still have our own Queen.

\- It would be just so... official title - added Clearcut. - Besides, what she has done for us... From many thousands of years I have not seen, that a Wraith female was able for such sacrifice. She act according with the Old Code, which inculcate in her Icestorm. And now not many knows, that it is there a information about the Hive Keeper. It allows us to give this title of the Wraith, which particularly distinguished himself for his hive. And most importantly, it can make not only the Queen, but also the entire crew, unanimously... A Hive Keeper, in accordance with the Old Code, is almost the same rights as the Queen... The provision was introduced during the Great War, on the case if a hive lost his the Queen, and for various reasons could not have a new one.

The Commander did not answer. He seemed to wonder about their proposal.

\- Hive Keeper? - he repeated at the end and shrugged. - As for me is good... And her also present it in this version… It will sound much better than The Queen - he snorted.

\- Great - threw Clearcut and patted him on the shoulder. - Now you may tell her it yourself... because she already goes here - he added with a big smile.

Skyfall first opened his eyes wide in surprise, and then he wanted to say something, but he could not. The door behind him was opened and entered into the Moonlight.

He turned to her quickly, and she looked with surprise at the gathered Wraith... And then she smiled, amused.

\- A do some fete? - she joked.

\- No... but all in all a good reason to celebrate - Commander admitted, although the role of which will transmit its news, not suited him.

You looked at him expectantly, but he still did not know what words to use.

\- So? That's what's going on? - She asked.

Skyfall glanced at Clearcut and others standing closest to him, then cleared his throat a bit.

\- So ... In view of recent events ... you know, our fleet no longer exists, and we are... out casters, and we now need to take care of themselves. So we decided to make some changes.- Somehow it sounds suspicious to me - she said slowly, looking at him uncertainly. - Should I be afraid?- Do not. Not quite ... In fact, this change applies to you...

\- Me? I mean?

But he did not answer right away. Again he glanced at the other, and then looked at Mo... and suddenly grinned, baring her teeth.

\- Congratulations, you have been chosen as the Hive Keeper - he said quickly and slapped her in the arm, then walked around hastily to leave the room before she could react.

\- Hive Keeper? - she repeated confused and looked behind him. - Stop! - she demanded.

He stopped abruptly and cursed under his breath. She hoped that disappears quickly from the eyes can before it realizes what's the catch.

\- Hive Keeper? - Repeated. - What does it mean?

The Commander sighed and looked at Clearcut.

\- Doc... will explain it you? - A gesture pointed to a friend. - Top of us know the old Code.

\- Thanks - he muttered through his teeth.

\- Not at all - talk back the Wraith.

Moonlight looked again at one, then the other.

\- Judging by your reaction, I'm here a trick - said and crossed her arms, looking suspiciously at Clearcut. - So. What's the catch? - she again demanded explanations.

\- In principle, nothing - he lied, although he hopes that convincingly. - It's... an honorary title for exceptional contributions to the hive... Old privilege.

\- Honorary? ... That's why it combines, which will be the loser and tell me about it? - She pointed out, folding her arms across his chest and again glancing at both.- But so unlucky? - Lied again, trying to be relaxed and cheerful. And then sobered, seeing her gloomy look.

\- Oh boy - he groaned.

Moonlight she looked at the other... and they, like one man stepped back a pace. Female slowly nodded her head and turned to the Commander, with an eloquent expression of the face, pending clarification.

The Wraith sighed, resigned.

\- It was supposed to be the ... cover for the grant you the title of the Queen - he muttered reluctantly.

\- Queen!... Are you crazy, or what?!

\- This is our joint decision - Stardrift said, stepping forward. - Look, for most of us, the loss of the Queen is very... discomforting matter. So when Doc told us about the old recipe, we found that sooner haven for something like this...

He paused, seeing her gloomy look.

\- Title Hive Keeper can give the entire crew, in a unanimous vote, for exceptional contributions to the hive - Clearcut finished. - And what did you do for all of us - he said, standing in front of her.

\- She did what I considered to be necessary and I do not expect anything for it ... End of story - grumbled.

She did not want to talk about it. Nobody wanted. For all it was a very unpleasant subject.

\- I know, my dear - he said gently. - Just ... We are all in your debt, and ... we did not know how to make it up ...

\- Certainly not nominating me at the Queen - she snarl.

\- It's not - he said calmly. - As already mentioned, the title of Hive Keeper is honorable. In ancient times, it was the biggest honor for Wraith due to exercise its privileges. The above has only his own Queen. Even the other Queens could not have authority over the Wraith ... This long forgotten recipe from the Old Code, of the Great War ... In later times this record has become uncomfortable for most of the Queens, but not removed it from the Code.

\- Guess why he was uncomfortable - she said a little sarcastically.

\- But to us is very useful ... you allow the preservation of the existing position ... and gives us ... well, if it specify? ... Substitute Queen? - He joked.

\- Substitute of Queen? - she repeated, slightly amused and shook her head, sighing heavily. - I felt that something was up to. From two days Everybody was ... weird.

\- Apparently conspiracies are not our forte - Clearcut snorted and put his hand on her shoulder. - But just so we can show you our gratitude ... Having the Queen's more kind of ... a side effect. An additional benefit due to the fact that you're a female ... But I can assure you that our main intention was to honor all that you did for the hive after the people destroyed the fleet of your mother.

Moonlight sighed again.

\- I suppose, and so I have no choice, since it ... unanimous conspiracy - all faced look, chilling little eyes.

\- I am glad that finally you understood - Doc said cheerfully, patting her on the shoulder.

Regarded him with gloomy eyes, and he bared her teeth in a wide smile.

\- But if anyone called me the Queen ... it will break all the bones and will shoot into space - she noted.

\- Consent - said pleased. - My congratulations... Hive Keeper - formally added and nodded his head.

\- Okay, okay... You do not accustom too much into this - she said, pointing at them square.

\- As you wish... - suddenly threw Sunblaze, embracing her arm - ...My Queen - sneered, and she looked up at him grimly. - It means Hive Keeper - went that quickly improves your mistake and bared her teeth in a wide smile.

Moonlight lightly shook her head, amused.

Hive Keeper, she thought.

On the one hand, she was honored with this title... and understands the reasons others on the Queen... but on the other hand... She just hoped that everyone will still be treated as so far, and not as... Queen.

Commander approached her and nodded his head slightly, with a slight smile.

\- One for all and all for one - said Skyfall. - In the words of your father.

\- One for all and all for one - repeat chorus others.

The female grinned, amused.

This slogan was a bit strange in my mouth Wraith. In typical hiveships this rule did not apply for thousands of years. Furthermore, as many of its similar recorded in the Old Code.

But their hive was not like the other... from the crew starting, and ending with the prevailing rules here… **"**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 ** _This same blood_** **.**

 **E** mber nodded his head slightly and smiled to Moonlight.

He was quiet, even a little shy and absorbent of knowledge... sweet for his special way, she decided a long time ago.

He was a half older than her - he had almost five hundred years. A tall, rather slim, with a partially tied behind her head hair and little double beard, between which lay a small tattoo. He was one of the technical scientists on Starburst hive... and the only child of Shadowmist.

But when a few centuries ago, his mother had planned his birth, not such was to be a role of a young Wraith. In intended to Sunbreeze, Ember was to be her Blade. The Queen decided, that the blood of her blood will be the best for her protector... and the most dedicated. She also agreed, that the best material for the father will be one of the Oldest.

Born after the Great War females, for some reason, always believed, that the Wraith born before the war, were the best carrier genes. Strong physically and mind, as well as versatile... Although they had a considerable disadvantage: their pre-war way of upbringing affect their worldview, and thus the way of perceiving the Queens and interaction, making them difficult... "subordinates". Therefore, most of them served in the hive the Oldest Queens. Only they the best understood still inherent in those males need of... "freedom". They not control their actions in the same way, as the younger Queens controlled hers crew, allowing them to maintain a sense of... self-sufficiency.

There was only one problem: The Oldest rarely resigned to become fathers Young Queens - known only to himself reasons. And they were right to do so, given to them by the Grey Council. But Sunbreeze was stubborn. So she asked the Council to allocated to the hive Shadowmist as... temporary Hive Watchmaster, under the pretext of training her new Security Chief after this, like the previous... failure to comply his obligations, has been permanently removed from the hive. Then, no one even thought, how would be looks final this story... with Sunbreeze inclusive.

Although the Mist, due to his mother, originated from the House of Twilight, however strong genes of his father from the House of Light in Darknes, made that, the fate of Ember was already announced by Vocator, in a completely different direction than the Queen wanted: he had to be Cleverman.

Moonlight can only imagine the rage Sunbreeze, which ordered Shadowmist take his "mistake" of her hive. In this way, the Wraith back on Unbroken with a scared, little boy. But thanks to this she gained a companion for long conversations, not only about technical matters...

Sheppard furrowed his eyebrows slightly on his sight. He seen him somewhere, he thought... but he could not remember now where.

\- You air out? - Skyrim quipped with a grin, behaving, as if he completely not see the colonel.

\- I catch breath after the recent... revelations - she said a similar tone.

\- It were not the best - said Ember. - Judging by your tone - he explained.

\- I would called this rather a small disaster - she almost muttered. - The Council is considering granting me the statute of the Queen.

\- ...Why? - Rimy surprised.

\- Because of their... deficit... They gather a fleet against the Technicians, and the more ships they have on their side, the better for them... And the other Queens not will be listen _Protheu_.

\- But they should listen a Hive Keeper - Ember noticed, and they looked at him with some surprise. - And you are... In truth, it is a long time ago forgotten title, but still valid, since the Council is continuing to apply the principles of the Old Code.

Moonlight grinned.

\- Ember... you're a genius - she said and she slapped him in both arms, delighted with the idea, then she ran.

He seemed to be happy with her praise... even though he had no clue how the idea dawned on her head.

\- Where are you going? - called after her Skyrim.

\- Talk with Skall! ... I have idea! - she said.

\- I hate when she says like that - said Wraith. - It always foreshadow trouble - he said and growled softly under his breath, then tapped a friend on the shoulder. - Come on - he added, and he ran after her.

Ember looked only at Skywalker, shrugging his shoulders slightly, then both caught up Skyrim.

The sound of running feet were not here so loud as on most hiveships. This organic floor suppressed them relatively well, and standing in a small room a group of Wraith, did not immediately noticed upcoming young female.

\- ...My father mentioned, that you have a son - say Alabaster. - How old is he?

\- Three.

\- My almost five... Maybe they could become acquainted? - she proposed. - Unless of course you do not mind?

Teyla wanted to answer, even though at first she hesitated, not knowing how to get out from this situation, when suddenly her attention was attracted Moonlight.

Right behind her running three Wraith, immediately taking a serious pose. Two of them bow to formally at the sight of Queens.

\- I think I have a idea, how to get out of this whole... Queen - Mo threw out from the doorway and walked over to them. - In principle, this is a brilliant idea Ember - she added with a smile and patted him on the shoulder.

Young scientist smiled uneasily, and Alabaster looked at him with interest.

\- So, again will be trouble - said Skyfall, and Mo gave him a grim look. - Every time when you say that, it ends up trouble - he noted calmly.

\- That's what I said - put in Skyrim.

\- Thanks for the support. I knew, that I could count on you - she pointed out to them.

\- The all pleasure is mine - said the Commander, and he nodded his head slightly amused.

\- What's the idea? - interested in Steelflower.

Moonlight looked at her, giving up of repartee, which she already had to say the Wraith officer.

\- I use my statute a Hive Keeper...

\- Whom? - wondered Alabaster.

\- Hive Keeper - repeated Raptor. - Old honorary title before of the Great War. Among other things, he had to serve in the event, that a hive lost its Queen and could not have a new... Then, the entire crew unanimous voice, she could admit such a statute to one of them, the most well-deserved for the hive... I guess that you know about this from Clearcut? - he added with a slight smile.

\- Yes - Mo said. - In this way I am for them... substitute of the Queen - she snorted, what even more amused old Wraith.

\- Substitute of the Queen? - he repeated, shaking his head.

\- But how has it help you? - asked Alabaster.

\- Hive Keeper has the rights almost like the Queen - Mo said. - He does not have to subordinate to other Queens... Unless that he swear allegiance one of them. Then only she has power over him.

\- Unfortunately this provision comes from the Old Code, and ceased to be used in times of the Great War - added Raptor. - He was a little... uncomfortable for parts of Queens.

\- I guess why - said with slight amusement Steelflower.

\- But it could be a problem to Queens of later generations accepted it...

\- But you can work around this issue - said the unexpectedly feminine, although slightly throaty voice.

They looked toward the entrance, where the constant Sunrise.

Wraith males bowed formally, when she moved slowly toward them, and a females only nodded her heads slightly.

\- I admit, that we completely forgot about this possibility - she said and looked at Skyfall. - I guess, that on this idea your crew fell into after the death of Nightwind. You still treat Mo as a child, over those entrusted you with the custody of... two hundred years ago - she pointed out the irony.

\- I do not want to say anything, but you still treat him in this way... even after five thousand years - pointed out the Raptor, not even trying to hide the irony in his voice.

The Queen looked at him, slightly amused.

\- Because he is my child - she said calmly, looking at her son.

Sheppard raised his eyebrow at the words.

Moonlight did not mention that the Commander is the son of one of Queens from the Grey Council... It was interesting information, he thought. Considering the fact, that he was plotting against his own mother.

But at least he confirmed his previous opinion about the Wraith: never trust them, because they stabs you in the back knife, when you least expect it..

Quite another thing, that surprised him the exchange of views, which he listened to with interest. Even when dealing with the Wraith with hiveship Moonlight grandmother noted, that the relationship between the Oldest of the Wraith are often different, than those know them so far.

Oldest Queens seemed to be much more forgiving of Oldest males. And now, when he learned from the Raptor, that in past these relationships were more similar to human behavior, he beginning to understand why. Despite ten thousand years, The Oldest Wraiths still often treated each other as equals. In contrast, later generations increasingly adopt the standard of behavior, which are known at present: The Queen is the supreme and absolute power... and Raptor utterance was been unthinkable and probably severely punished. Maybe even a death.

\- Coming back to your idea of Hive Keeper... it is good, but as noted Raptor may not be enough - Sunrise said, glancing at Mo. - Even if the Council accepts it and it will protect you from the role of the Queen... against which you so defending - she pointed her slightly amused - this and so I am afraid it is not enough that the other Queens accept you as an equal. Certainly not all.

\- You mentioned, that it can get around this - noted Skyfall.

\- Yes. There is only one way: it would be better if your hive belonged to some of the Queen. Then, Moonlight will be something of her... representative. This should silenced Queens reluctant necessity of cooperation with... _Protheu_.

\- So I need to give someone an oath of loyalty - Mo said.

\- You and Skyfall, at the Commander of your hive - she reminded. - Remember, that in the absence of the Queen, only together you can speak in behalf of the entire crew.

\- Yes, I know - almost muttered, wondering.

In truth, Mo was simply brilliant idea, whom to choose at her Queen.

Well, it was one big BUT - Skyfall will never agree, she thought. He could take part in those all masquerade, but this idea definitely would be for him not to accept. So, she must to seriously rethink the choice of another Queen, which will be as the least interfered with this, what is happening on the Invention.

She looked at the Commander and I wanted to say something, when from behind the leather cuff of his coat rang out a quiet sound.

\- Excuse me - he say and bowed slightly Queens, then stepped aside, pulling behind a small device cuff links. - Yes? - he muttered.

\- Commander, arrive Starscreamer - said a quiet voice. - The Queen demands the immediate meeting with you and Mo.

Wraith officer glanced over his shoulder at Moonlight, and then he snarled softly under his breath.

\- What does she want now? - she grumbled.

\- I'll be there - said Skyfall to communicator and hung up. - I'll see what is happened - he said and bowed again, then left.

\- And you come with me. We'll talk with the rest about your idea - Sunrise said to a young female and walked off.

She even did not pay attention when the male Wraith bowed low her.

This a kind of... nonchalance towards females, was one of the next things that surprised recently colonel in the culture of the Wraith. Sometimes he felt like on royal court described in historical books. He wondered, what other revelations he finds, on the other hand, he already slowly starting to get used to it.

\- I also have a few errands to do - said the Raptor and bowed other two Queens, he also came out of the small room.

\- The threat of Technicians must be greater than we thought - almost Alabaster muttered, glancing toward the exit.

\- Why do you think that? - asked Steelflower, asking a question that also preoccupy the Sheppard mind, but he could not ask the Queen about it as the Wraith.

\- The Council is rarely so obliging ... - she said, looking at Teyla. - They like Mo, but... how to say... their willingness to help is a surprise to me. I've never seen that so try to find the best solution for all... It's Grey Council, Oldest Queens. They command, and the rest performs their orders. Regardless of whether you are female or male.

\- Wraith are still divided - Starburst added. - It will be difficult to achieve unity from time of the Great War... But you're right. The threat of Technicians must be greater, than is say officially, if the Council agrees on a solution, which normally would have been immediately rejected, just only to gain additional ships.

\- And how many hives already they have? - asked Steelflower.

\- Only hiveships, together with our? Thirty, maybe a little more.

\- So, how many ships have Technicians, since the Council is still their fears.

\- It's not about quantity... My Queen... But about the quality - he said mysteriously. - According to the interview, Technicians began combined the Wraith technology with a humans, and even Lanteans. What gives them more powerful and faster ships, better weapons, and maybe even shields.

Teyla did not answer. It was not good news.

So far, they thought it was the Wraith are their biggest problem. And now it turns out that their faction, it is probably even stronger enemy.

And worst of all, that they contributed to this, bringing their actions of Civil War among the Wraith, during which from the rest of the clans split one, creating their own - Technicians, former Hivehealers... in human terms: the engineers.

.

.

 **M** oonlight came to the dock Grey terrestrial base of the Wraith, where he was waiting for her small freighter.

Message from Stardrift was short, but meaningful. If the officer asked her to she immediately returned to the Invention, something had to happen. And she guessed what is was the reason... and precisely who: Nightflower.

Probably her half-sister decided to take the opportunity to demand that the hive was her own, thought Mo. And she had a solid foundation for doing it. She was the first daughter of Nightwind and after her death, she had all the rights take after her mother feeding grounds and fleet. And Invention was the tasty morsel which Nightflower really wanted to have... even if only in order to Moonlight became her subordinate.

Young female entered on the gangplank of the ship, but she stopped and turned, hearing in mind the call.

On the platform just came two young Queens escorted by four Wraiths.

\- Alabaster believes it would be better if we fly with you - said from afar Steelflower.

\- You know, that your half-sister sometimes is unpredictable - added Alabaster, when they approached closer. - And with us she will have to be careful... Besides, I will not turn this opportunity to tease her a bit.

Mo raised some eyebrows and smirked.

\- Queen Alabaster, I do not recognize you - she snorted. - From where in you such a low instincts?

\- There are always, when your sister is around - she said. - A Council is still considering your offer, so we are not needed them.

\- Very well... If you want to go in the jaws of a lion - joked Mo and went inside.

\- It's an animal? - asked Alabaster, moving behind her.

\- Yes. It comes from the Earth ... Large predator.

\- Do you have access to their database? - she asked curiously. - I am very curious how looks Earth... her plants and animals. Father mentioned, that living there humans can belong to many different cultures... It is fascinating, that on one planet was created so many different nations.

\- I'll ask them for access available information about their planet - she said.

\- I was be very grateful - she said.

Mo thought, that a long time she had not seen her so excited. She had a small child's face delighted some unusual discovery.

\- Why are you so interested this planet? - Steelflower surprised when they sit down on the benches in the hold of passenger.

\- You grow up among humans. Never interested you their culture? - asked Alabaster, surprised. - I think, I read all the publications available in the Watchtower of Knowledge about humans societies. Of particular interest are those, that existed before the Great War. Achieve some of them was fascinating. If not for the war, might from time these civilizations could surpass even Lanteans in their achievements.

\- I did not think that the Wraith are interested in such things - Teyla said.

\- Not all - she admitted. - For a large part of the humans are only a food... But some of us, and I mean here about the younger generation, still have a desire to know. As our ancestors. As the First Wraiths, who in order to survive, they had to learn as much as was possible, and to share this knowledge with each other. After the war, when we have become the dominant power, we began to fall slow in stagnation... Imagine that mother my mother's, Firerain, was before the Great War physicist. A Nightstorm specialized in bio-engineering.

\- A female? - surprised Steelflower.

\- As told Raptor, before the Great War, our society governed by slightly different rules, My Queen - interjected calmly Starburst. - There was no division like now... My mother tried to teach such thinking my sister, Mo mother, which at the beginning she was Commander of the cruiser. She was a very good strategist. And also she explored the science of chemistry. But later generations, although a child receive the education, more and more preferred to the current division of roles and focus only on one area. Currently, young scientists, as Ember is an immense rarity - a gesture of his head he toward the young Wraith, who seemed to be embarrassed, praised by his Commander. - The truth, he specialized in technical matters, but his knowledge is much broader and covers many fields of science. That is why he is so precious asset for us... Scientists Midsummer have comprehensively educated, so they can cope in different situations... adapt to new conditions. To this same we also should strive, if we want to beat them... otherwise they destroy us faster than New Lanteans - he added, glancing at the colonel.

Skywalker kept a neutral face.

He could not react, not betraying himself. But with great interest listened to the conversation... next, which completely disrupts his previous image about the Wraith.

Young Queen fascinated by human cultures, and the oldest of the Queens, which in ancient times specialized in the sciences, requiring large knowledge... These were not things, which he expected to find here.

In truth they knew that the Wraith are a very intelligent breed, but otherwise he had imagined it... he could not though now accurately determine: how. Just... different. It was the only word that came to his mind.

Transport ship slowly fall on the platform at the Starscreamer's dock, so, they come to the hatch, to go outside.

\- It would be better if I go first - Alabaster said. - Before they want to start shooting to us... What you may expect after Nightflower - she added with a note of irony.

Starburst only nodded and opened the hatch. Plate was pushed to the side, revealing a already abandoned gangplank... and at his the end of a group of armed masked soldiers, aimed they stunners directly at her. Controlled them officer widened his eyes at the sight of the young Queen. He not expected to see her.

\- Leave the gun - he ordered short and bowed formally. - Forgive me, Milady. We were expecting someone else.

\- Yes, I know - she said with a regal hauteur, moving majestically down the gangplank. - Your Queen is too predictable... and crazy if she think, that such behavior in the Neutral Zone will unnoticed.

Wraith wanted to answer, when he saw coming out from the ship Steelflower, followed by the rest. Again he bowed at the sight of the Queen... next.

\- My Queen has every right to demand the return of Invention, who Moonlight illegally took over after the death of their mother...

\- She has not acquired anything illegally - she interrupted him firmly, but calmly. - I not will be discussed with you on this. Immediately lead us to your Queen... Personally I will speak some sense into her.

\- Yes, Milady - said humbly, though reluctantly, and pointed the way.

Alabaster led the way, followed by the rest of the newcomers.

Hivemaster glanced uncomfortably on Moonlight, when a young female passed him, but he know, that in this situation capture her, it could expose all, especially his Queen, on anger the Council. In one he is agreed with Alabaster: they were in the Neutral Zone and they should not abuse the patience of the Council.

The throne room doors were already open, when they arrived.

Commander stopped and invited them into the hand gesture, but young, fiery-hair Queen paused for a moment and looked at her father.

\- Wait here - she said quietly, and immediately added, seeing the frown Starburst, before he could say anything. - It's will be better, Father. It is better not to irritate her unnecessarily.

\- All right... But if...

\- Everything will be fine. Nightflower can and is impulsive, but she is not crazy - she assured him calmly, smiling slightly, and then she moved on.

Two other females moved behind her.

Right away, when they entered into the room, the door slid shut behind them.

They were alone.

Steelflower glanced nervously at other, then she looked toward the throne. Moonlight was very thorough, describing sitting on the throne Queen, she thought.

She was a mother's stature and with this same haughtiness look, like Nightwind. Her long, dark hair was slicked back and decorated on the border of her face slightly red band, run radially on the head. right on below was her tattoo, made up with numerous spots and surrounding the entire face, and next in down on her neck.

She was dressed in a long black coat with red lining and black pants.

She sneered corner of her mouth at the sight of them.

\- Do not you think that their presence in something will help you... _Protheu_ \- she said with contempt.

\- OUR presence should stop you from taking any nonsense - Alabaster said calmly, though royal pride. - Before will be too late... for you - she said ominously.

\- This is our internal cases. Nothing you to them - almost growled Nightflower.

\- You should THIS CASES not start on Neutral Zone.. Besides, you forget, that Moonlight was appointed by Nightwind as Commander of Invention. And even if you have a precedence for feedings ground and fleet your mother, probably you not think, that the Council has not responded earlier, if they in fully accepted your claims.

\- The Council did not react because of Nightstorm... We both know, that Mo is her favorite.

\- Maybe you can be treated by her better, if you had not acted so...

Alabaster paused, feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked to the side. Mo smiled at her gently.

\- It is all right - she said and looked at her sister, coming closer. - Let's settle this once and for all... What do you want?

\- You know: what… This, what should be my: Invention - she hissed. - Together with the whole crew.

\- And you know, that I can not give you this... I do not sent my friends on death.

\- Yeees, your Commander said the same thing - she said with a mysterious smile and glanced at the side door.

Moonlight her gaze in the same direction.

A single, organic plate jumped to the side and to the room came two soldiers holding by the shoulders and almost pulling for them with difficulty persisting on his own feet Wraith officer. His head hung limply down.

\- Skall - Mo whispered in horror and ran to them.

The soldiers pushed the prisoner, and he fell to the floor just before a young female.

\- Skall? - she repeated, kneeling beside him and turning him on his back.

Her eyes widened at the sight of his wounded face... and the wound on his chest after preying.

That's why he was so weak, she thought.

They left him just enough life force to survive, but not enough to he was able to regenerate their wounds.

It was common practice in the case of the Wraith, which they wanted to interrogate. It make such person weak as a human... and less resistant to pain, and thus faster induce him to talk.

The Commander opened his eyes slowly, but seemed not at all to react to what is happening around.

The last time Mo see him in such a state over sixty years ago... on Hyanivis.

\- His loyalty to you is amazing - said Nightflower. - Enough, that he dared to call you his Queen... You... _Protheu_ \- she snarled with contempt.

\- Moonlight is Hive Keeper - Alabaster interjected. - And according the Old Code, Hive Keeper has the same rights as the Que...

\- It's an old, useless now title - interrupted her coldly Nightflower.

\- But what, if the Grey Council considers this title? - said calmly Steelflower, standing next to Alabaster.

Only then the Queen has passed at all notice her presence.

She looked at her, at first contemptuously at on Mo, thought Teyla, but then her expression softened.

\- After what I've heard about you, I expecting, that you will be more reasonable - she said.

\- After what you heard? - she asked.

\- You outsmarted Solarwind and took her place, because she not appreciate you. She was thinking, that you not threat to her, because of your young age... and the past... Then I thought, that finally emerged the Queen, which will be able to create a powerful alliance... Alliance, which perhaps back unite the Wraiths... But you chose these two... losers - a gesture of her head she pointed to Mo and Alabaster. - I was wrong about you. Your shameful past will never let you be the true Queen - she said scornfully.

Arrogance Nightflower was it, what Teyla always expected by the Wraith Queens.

But a closer knowledge of other females awareness her, that not all are such... and for a moment dulled her vigilance.

But now she reminded her again what it means the Wraith Queen...

She wanted to turn her neck.

\- The true Queen of the Wraith is a relative term - said calmly, but proudly Steelflower. - Varying can understand these words... But I know one thing for sure: it certainly can be said about your mother... But you away to her - she added, glancing at her slightly contemptuous and derisive smirk.

She knew she should not have done that... but she could not stop. In one Alabaster was right, she thought, perhaps arrogance Nightflower in any triggers such behavior.

Young Queen barely mastered his anger at these words, clenching his fingers on the arm of his throne.

\- If not for the fact that we are in Neutral Zone, you regret those words - she hissed through the teeth.

\- Leave them alone - said Moonlight, still kneeling next the Commander. - It me you wanted. Don't involve them to this.

\- Yes, it's true - admitted Nightflower and stood up, walking over to her slowly. - I imagined this moment for a looong time... _Protheu_. A moment, where you fall on your knees and either swear allegiance to me - she grabbed her chin in her fingers - ... or you die - she hissed with satisfaction. Mo withdrew her head. - And he will die with you - she said with contempt, head gesture pointing Wraith - if he's so stubborn and insists on calling you: Queen.

\- I was not talking about Mo - suddenly said tiredly Skyfall, rising with difficulty. - I said about her - he said and pointed in the direction of Steelflower.

Nightflower glared in her direction, and Emmagan eyes widened, with difficulty control her surprise.

Alabaster furrowed brow slightly, equally surprised, but said nothing.

\- You both submit her a oath? - almost angry voice boomed Queen.

Mo look at Skyfall, not knowing what to say.

\- Not yet... We're just waiting for the decision of the Council on Mo - Wraith said, rising with difficulty, supported by a young female. - But it's just a matter of time, when Moonlight will consist oath: as a Hivemaster or as a Hive Keeper.

From the corner of his eye he saw the puzzled look Moonlight, which amused him somewhat.

She not such words expected after him. But he knew her too well, and he knew, that when she mentioned about giving the oath of loyalty of one of the Queens, the first on her list was Steelflower.

It was a logical choice: a human posing as the Wraith, who occasionally will play his role, and thus not much interested in what is happening in the Invention. Anyway, things over which worked someone with Wraith on they hive, probably would be on hand New Lanteans, he thought.

But in his little plan, Commander forgot about one thing: lack the oath meant, that Nightflower still formally was their Queen, and thus could, in principle, even kill Mo with impunity.

When the hive lost his Queen, the crew had three choices: get a new Queen appointed by the Grey Council, join the hive her daughter or swear allegiance to any other Queen. And they should do it as soon as possible, because by that time, they formally belong to daughter previous Queen ... unless she had her.

And in this case it was a Nightflower.

And that Moonlight was generally recognized as an officer in the fleet Nightwind and after her death Nightflower formally became the Queen... she could do with her half-sister what she wanted... and Mo could not to defend herself. She can not fight with the Queen as an officer of the Wraith.

This is why in the last years they were outcasts without the Queen. Therefore, and because of fear, that any other Queen, when she finds on what Icestorm let them work, she will order kill the whole crew... Sometimes Skyfall wondered if even Nightwind was the end of the conscious this.

The officer looked at the Queen. On her face which appeared just mocking smile of satisfaction.

\- So, your miserable life still belongs to me... _Protheu_ \- she hissed with satisfaction and jumped quickly to her throne, to both sides pull out with him daggers.

\- Flo, stop it! - called Alabaster, moving on her side. - You quite out of your mind? After all, it's your sister... This same blood...

\- Do not interfere in this - snapped the Queen. - You have no right...

"Mo, oath" - threw quickly in the meantime Skyfall.

A young female nodded her head and ran to Steelflower, falling in front of her on the knee.

\- I, Moonlight, second daughter of Nightwind from Nightwatchers Clan and Hive Keeper of Invention, on behalf of myself and my crew, I swear to you my loyalty as a rightful Queen and I entrust our lives in your hands, from now until the end of our days.

Nightflower looked furiously, but could not do anything. The law forbade her to intervene at this point. And she always follow with the rules.

In addition, the presence of so many person, prevented her any reaction.

\- I accept your gift, Moonlight from Nightwatchers Clan - Teyla said, and looked proudly at Nightflower. - From now on, she is my subordinate, so any your claims you have guided first to me.

\- As you wish - she said through her teeth ominously. - I challenge you on DEATH DUEL, Steelflower, daughter Silverdesert from Silverdracon Clan - she pointed at her a dagger. - You're too weak to lead the Alliance.

Moonlight quickly looked reproachfully at the Commodore, but he just stood calmly.

"Calm down... I have idea" - he said.

At first, the words of the Queen, Teyla Emmagan felt like her heart coming up to her throat... and then she felt a presence in her mind. Very soothing... But it was not a Mo.

"Appoint Mo as your Blade to this duel... This is a very old custom, but Nightflower agrees on it, because she wants to fight with Mo" - explained her Skyfall. - "You can not win with her. In this one she is very good... But Mo has a bigger chance."

Bigger chance, thought fearfully Teyla, but quickly mastered her emotions. Wraith Queen should never show fear and weakness - all still repeated her it.

\- I accept your challenge, Nightflower, first daughter of Nightwind from Nightwatchers Clan - she responded calmly and proudly. - ...And I appoint Moonlight as my Blade to this duel - she added.

The Queen looked at her half-sister and smiled with satisfaction, moving slowly toward her.

\- You even not know how happy I am with this... _Protheu_ \- she drawled. - Council should eliminated you two hundred years ago.

Moonlight reached after her silver stick hidden in shoes, as usual, and they lengthened.

\- I always wondered from where come it all hate in you - she said calmly.

\- You are a disgrace to our people - said Nightflower and made rapid cutting one of the blades.

Mo leaned back again and again, avoiding successive blows her sister.

In one Skyfall was right, she thought, and she was aware of this: her half-sister always been very good at melee, better than she. But she knew the most of her fighting style and therefore she have the best chance to beat her. Teyla had not by any chance with the speed and agility with which they fought Nightflower.

Besides, another spoke in favor of the Moonlight - the presence of two other Queens will force her sister to fight fair play.

The sound of metal striking against each other, passed through the whole throne room, when a young female blocked the truncheon dagger her sister.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 ** _The family secrets_** **.**

 **S** kywalker looked for the outgoing Nightflower Commander, and then with disbelief and anger on Starburst.

\- What do you mean: they fighting? - he said and wanted to come to the door, but the Wraith stopped him.

\- Stay here - he said calmly. - You can not go in there.

\- They kill each other - growled John. - It's a duel to death and life...

\- Yes, I know - muttered Starburst. - Mo made Steelflower an oath of loyalty, so Nightflower challenged her to Death Duel. Mo was designated as Teyla Blade in this fight. She have better chance to defeat her half-sister. She knows her fighting style.

\- And what if she loses? - hissed the colonel.

\- I do not need to tell you what will happen then. You know the rules.

Sheppard gritted his teeth. Yes, he knew the rules... too well. He knew them, when Wildfire challenged to a duel Darkspace.

\- Nightflower is better in close combat than Mo... - began Ember, but the older Wraith silenced him with a grim look.

\- For Mo benefit is presence of two other Queens - he said. - Nightflower will have to fight clean, which increases the chances Mo - he said and looked at Skyrim. - Tell our ships. Let they wait for orders... if Mo lose, let they immediately jump into hyperspace. We'll meet in the assembly point. Bullseye will give you the coordinates.

Young Wraith without a word he nodded and walked down the corridor towards the hangar.

Starburst looked at Sheppard.

\- I hope that Daedalus is willing to take us just in case - he said.

\- You do not worry about your butt - John sneered. - We keep our part of the deal.

Commander smiled corner of his mouth.

\- About this I am worried a least.

The colonel seemed to be a little surprised. These words were not in Todd style, he thought. He was always most worried about his own skin.

So, what changed this time? What could be more important to him, than his own life?

Alabaster? - he remembered about the young Queen.

Maybe.

In the end, she was his daughter.

.

.

 **W** hiteraven growled loudly.

News which just gave them Clearcut, definitely were not on their wishes.

\- With this female always was trouble - Icesea growled and looked at Nightstorm. - Your daughter meant well, but it was necessary to immediately kill a child. Humans scientists warned, that clones are often emotionally, and even psychologically unstable.

\- Yes, I remember - said Nightstorm. - But it's Nightwind paid the ultimate price for its decision, depriving her daughter from the birth all rights, from the moment, in which she insisted regarded Nightflower for her firstborn.

\- I wonder after who she inherited this stubbornness? - snorted slightly Clearsky.

Mature Queen looked at her, but said nothing.

\- Now it does not matter - said Whiteraven, firmly cut off this conversation. - Let's focus first, how stop this madness, before Nightflower kill Moonlight.

\- You assuming, that Mo lose? - Sunrise was surprised.

\- She is a good fighter - Nightstorm interjected. - But just in this one Flo is better than her - she admitted reluctantly. - Mo rarely was winning with her...

\- Because Flo cheating - reminded her Silentnight.

\- Yees... so I hope that the presence Alabaster and Steelflower stop her from this... which increase Mo chances of winning - she said.

\- Still, one of us should supervise this - said Firerain.

\- Yes, it's true - she admitted and get up. - This is my family, so I go - she said and walked in the direction of the transporter, thoughts back to the events before two thousand years.

The planet… properly a gas giant moon, which they accidentally discovered, surprised them on many issues. Human community inhabiting it did not have access to the stargate system. This was to protect them from detection by the Wraiths. And for hundreds of years it managed to them, allowing them to develop the technology enough, that they were able to build their own star ships with hyperdrive.

But the same technological developments allowed them also to carry out genetic experiments, that would lead to the destruction of the Wraith - creation of a retrovirus - like action of the vaccine Hoffan, but harmless to humans.

During one of his interplanetary expeditions, they captured Wraith and a few masked soldiers, basing all their research on their DNA samples. But, as in the case of New Lanteans, retrovirus discovered that the Wraiths female may it be immune. Therefore Lunaris residents, as they called their moon-planet, have focused their research on female, creating numerous clones only one healthy female, which managed to them breed...

.

 **"…S** oldiers still scoured the building, when Nightstorm and Clearcut directed straight to the main lab.

The battle lasted two days. They had to call in reinforcements, because Lunarians weapon turned out to be advanced enough, to quickly cope up even with hundreds of fighters Wraith at once. That meant, that even if a new feeding ground will be not able to compensate them the losses incurred, destroy him will be in the interest of all the Wraiths - so advanced human society could seriously threaten them... to this they could not happen.

The same laboratory was on a deserted island, far from the mainland and discovered by accident, sensing the presence of clones kept in there Wraiths. There were dozens of them, in different ages. Most unfortunately, was eliminated by the humans before soldiers seized the building. But one baby escaped death - thanks to her keeper, who hid with him in front of her own people in one of the seaside caves. But on her misfortune, Nightwind sensed the child's mind and sent the soldiers. And when Darkstone came back, he held in his hand a bundle, and the soldiers lead the captured young human female.

The Queen walked over to her Hive Watchmaster and repealed the blanket. Large, yellow eyes of baby looked at her. Had no more than three months.

\- From where did you have her? - snapped the Queen.

\- She was breed in the lab - she said, scared. - This is a clone, like dozens of others. But only this one managed to me save... It's just a baby, and they ordered to kill them all... Unscrupulous. Like animals... I could not look at it - she said sadly.

\- Leave her child and order bring here our best Clevermans - Nightwind snapped to the Wraith. - Let they check, what these humans were doing here - she instructed and looked at the woman. - Do you know where they are killed?

\- Two levels down. Gassed them in cells in which they were kept - she said.

The Queen looked at her Commander. Icestorm was examining the partially destroyed the lab. Humans tried hide traces of what they were doing here... but fortunately for the Wraiths they did not manage to destroy everything on time.

The officer walked up to her.

\- Two levels in down supposedly are body held here Wraiths - she said calmly. - Check it out... But be careful. Apparently they were gassed, so the gas could still be there.

Icestorm just nodded and took with him a dozen soldiers and two officers.

Nightwind looked again at the young woman, nuzzling the baby as their own. She walked over to her.

\- You are responsible for her - she hissed. - Do not try to escape, because your death will be very slow and very painful... You understand, human?

\- Yes - she almost whispered, frightened.

The Queen wanted to say something else, when the corner of her eye she notice her mother.

Nightstorm stopped in the doorway, watching intently room full of sheets of paper and damaged equipment. Then she went to her daughter, and looked at the woman holding a child.

\- It's true what says the initial report? - she asked. - They cloning here Wraiths?

\- Yes... But it seems, that all of them humans could kill - she said, and walked over to the young woman. - It is possible only clone which survived - she leaned harder blanket, showing mother a little one.

Mature Queen came closer, looking at the baby. The girl looked at her. She looked normal, like any other Wraith baby. Her mind did not stand out anything special, she thought. It was perhaps a bit weaker... but that's all for the moment Nightstorm was able to feel it.

\- Investigate it - she instructed Clearcut. - I want to know exactly what they was doing here - she said, looking around. - Let death Bluemoon and her crew will not go in vain - in her voice was feel the irritation.

\- Of course - Doc nodded slightly and looked at the human female. - You will go with me - he said, and walked toward the exit.

Two soldiers came up to her, and one of them push her rifle, ordered to follow for the officer. The woman clung tighter child, but did not protest. Obedience was now her only hope for survival.

Nightwind looked behind them, and then at mother.

\- Anyone else survived? - she asked.

\- Unfortunately not - almost muttered the older Queen. - Hivehealers examine the remains and the cannons... Midsummer says, it's very interesting technology.

\- Midsummer delights every advanced human technology - Nightwind snorted.

\- And this is why she is more prudent, than the rest of us. She knows what humans are able to create, if they do not stop in time... On the orbit is perfect example... Skyfall said, that the satellites were camouflaged, and hive sensors did not detect anything... which suggests Lanteans technologies. Hive was attacked, when they approached to the moon.

\- Maybe you're right... Skyfall is a good technician and Commander. Certainly he not flew closer, if anything worried him... Unfortunately Starburst does not accept this note. He is angry at him because of the death Firedust - she added a more somber tone.

\- Yes, I know - said Nightstorm. - Today, many of us have lost someone close - she said sadly.

Nightwind not answered.

The death of her nephew and other Wraiths from crew Firafly, was too depressing and she did not want to talk about it.

\- Mother, I have a request of - she said after a moment, and the Queen looked at her. - If Sunrise agrees, I wanted to take Skyfall as my Cleverman. He is a very good technician.

\- All right - she said, a slight nodded. - I'll talk to them... It might even be a good idea. Useful him some work, and Icestorm will have an eye on him.

Young Queen smiled slightly and also nodded as a thank, going back to watching the room.

For many consecutive hours, the best scientists the Grey Council, searchable laboratory and they carefully gathered all retained records, both on paper and computers.

In the words of a human female, two levels below Icestorm and his men found a dozen bodies Wraiths in different ages - mostly males, but also a few females. They all looked the same.

In the corridor also lay a human bodies - apparently not everyone managed to evacuate in time, and they also were gassed.

But the next level turned out to be even more surprising. Sizable room was full of different sized glass vessels, filled with preservative-liquid, which kept the bodies of the Wraiths, which killed in result carried out on them research, or unsuccessful fetuses.

But the biggest surprise of all was a cryogenic chamber, which was housed captured ten years ago the Wraith.

His condition was serious, but not critical. Two captured during the attack on the lab soldiers was enough to put him back on his feet.

Blackout, the donor DNA for all clones, and later regarded as the biological father Nightflower, seemed to be even more surprised by the presence of the Wraith fleet, than they finding him… **"**

.

.

 **M** oonlight roll up quickly and stopped for a moment in the crouched position, breathing heavily.

In truth, her physical condition was impeccable, but a few decent punches, which inflict her Nightflower, weakened her. Her body cope well with injuries... but unfortunately always less than other Wraiths.

The Queen smiled mockingly, seeing the tiredness of a young female.

\- Do you have enough... _Protheu_? - she scoffed.

\- No way - she retorted and get up quickly to attack.

At first it seemed that it Mo come out victorious in this battle, but a moment of inattention caused by the advent of the chamber Nightstorm made, that young female distracted and lost the advantage gained. Nightflower immediately took advantage, grabbing a half-sister by the arm and throwing her in one of the columns.

Moonlight struck with a vengeance in organic but hard structure. Force of impact was so strong, that for a moment to bewilder her. She swayed on her feet, unable to maintain balance and she fell on the knees at first, then completely sitting down on the floor.

She propped her hand aching head.

Nightflower glanced at the newcomer Queen, walking slowly, with satisfaction, to the dazed Mo.

\- You came to see the end of IT? - she asked with a sarcastic smile.

\- Immediately end this madness - snapped Nightstorm. - After all, she's your sister.

\- Half-sister - she corrected with clear anger in her voice.

\- But still, sister... Tell me, from where so many hate is in you? - she said, more calmly.

\- And I do not understand why the Council still keeping her alive, since this... female, double dishonor our mother... and our Clan - hissed younger female. - First of all, at all coming into the world, as a second daughter... And then, as a _Protheu_.

\- You think it's as mistake?

\- Yes. You break for her our eternal principles... Why? In what she is better than the others... From me?

\- In anything - admitted calmly Nightstorm. - But you're wrong, thinking, that we only for her broke our rules... It's the same thing we did for you ... two thousand years ago.

Nightflower not answered, startled by her words as much, as the others gathered in the chamber.

\- ...I do not understand - she said finally. - What are you talking about?

The Queen came closer, calm, with gentle expression.

\- You are not the biological daughter of Nightwind - she said. - We found you. You were a baby and your mother decided to consider you for her firstborn... - she interrupted. She did not want to talk too much. - So, from a biological point of view, Mo is the firstborn.

\- So, who is my mother?

\- We do not know...

\- I'm sure you know - she growled and grabbed a young female by the hair, tilting her head back and moving closer one of the blades to her throat. - Tell me, or I'll slit her throat on your eyes - she threatened.

\- We really do not know... - she interrupted, when Mo gritted her teeth, and on her skin showed a light cutting and with him a bit of blood. - I swear! - ensure, scared Nightstorm, extending her hand, as if this had to stop an angry Queen.

\- You do not have mothers, Flo - spoke up suddenly from the side male voice, and with a shadow a side entrance, emerged middling tall officer Wraith.

Teyla looked at him as the first... and slightly wrinkled her brow. She thought she knew him from somewhere. That she met him... but she could not now determine when and where.

Mo also look at him, just like the others. She very well knew the father of her half-sister. Once there he was a Blade of their mother, an excellent and valued strategist. But when Nightflower reached the age, at which she could have her own hive, Blackout has become her Hive Watchmaster on Starscreamer.

\- What do you mean: I do not have a mother? - she said, with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. - You too lose one's mind?

\- Blackout, do not - almost whispered pleadingly Nightstorm. - It will not solve anything... It does not matter...

\- I'm afraid it has, Milady... And it significant... I has long been observed her. Her condition deepens... - Wraith said calmly and looked at his daughter. - Nightstorm does not lie. She do not know who is your biological mother... because you do not have her... Two thousand years ago I was caught by a humans, which in hiding from us, managed to create technologically highly advanced society. High enough, to threaten us. They tried to create a biological weapon killing the Wraiths, but harmless to humans. For their research they used clones that were created from samples of my DNA... you're one of these clones, Flo. The only one that survived the attack. Humans killed the others, before our fleet conquered the planet. Survive only you, thanks to your human keeper, Finis.

\- You lie - she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

\- No... We can easily check it, if you want... Nightwind accept you as her firstborn, because she knew, that the other Queens will demand your death, when they find out who you are... What you are...

\- You lie! - she repeated louder.

\- ...She do not have the heart to condemn to death an innocent child...

\- You're lying! - cried Nightflower, lifting up the dagger, which has so far she kept on the Mo throat.

A blow from the top, set straight into the artery of the neck, would be very accurate, if Moonlight not caught her sisters hand just a few centimeters before the Blackout neck.

Nightflower eyes widened in surprise, and then she snapped angrily. But she could not do the next move.

This time it a young female was faster. These few minutes of respite allowed her to regain some strength.

She twisted the arm of the Queen quickly, forcing her to release the blade from her hand, and then she kicked her knee in the belly.

Nightflower moaned in pain, but then she swung the blade of second knife, kneeling. Moonlight let go of her hand, to escape from the dagger. This allowed her sister to straighten violently and ask her a punch in the jaw. Young female staggered backward.

\- Immediately stop - ordered furiously Nightstorm. - Both of you.

The Queen straighten up abruptly and looked at her angrily. In her eyes you could see only madness and fury. Even her mind was insuppressible by her grandmother... like a wild, rabid animal.

She grabbed the knife by the blade, getting ready to throw him... and suddenly she froze motionless, opening her mouth.

She looked a little in down, just like the others.

From her chest stick out only a petite handle.

She looked away... to her father.

He threw a dagger.

The deathly silence interrupted twang metal blade failing on the floor of the room.

The world spun around the Nightflower, and legs begun to sag under her.

She felt that she was losing a balance.

Someone took hold of her, before she fell to the floor, so limp as her weapon.

\- Flo! - called Moonlight and looked at the others. - Do not just stand there. Help her - she said and grabbed the handle, to pull the blade from sister chest.

\- Leave - almost whispered the Queen, grabbing her hand. - It's too late.

\- No... They will heal you. You only need a feeding - she said, and again looked at the others. - Why do you stand? Help her! - she repeat, not understanding their behavior.

\- In dagger was poison, Mo - Blackout said calmly. - Hoffan plague. It released in the time push the blade into the body.

But she shook her head, and looked down at her sister, feeling like her eyes fill with tears. Only after these words she understand, why no one wanted to help her. The officer had to warn the others, she thought. Only she rejected this information - her mind was too busy thinking about the wounded sister.

\- No - she whispered at last, trying to hold back tears, when she looked at the limp already body of Nightflower, whose gaze stuck somewhere in the top. - No - she repeated more quietly, and this time she have not been able to stop the tears.

In the throne room again fell deathly silence.

Nobody even flinched by a good minute. Everyone looked just on sitting on the floor Moonlight, still holding in her arms the body of her sister. But for her this minute seemed to last much longer.

She flinched, when someone's hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head slowly to the side.

For a moment she looked at the Wraith with disbelief on her face.

\- You killed her - she finally said quietly to the Blackout. - Why?

\- Flo of child easily falls into a rage - he said calmly. - Over time, this process deepened... Humans, who created my clones, have noticed, that many of them are emotionally or mentally disturbed. Perhaps because of faulty cloning procedure or due to force the faster growing in the different stages of life... Or maybe both of these factors at once... preserved too little results of their research to say it... The fact is that over the years this process deepened in Flo, although he performed phases... But you know well, that after the death of Nightwind, something... broke in her.

\- Mo. That's what here happened... - Nightstorm began, but paused for a moment, then took a deep breath and looked at Steelflower with seriousness. - Council favorably considered the proposal to give Moonlight the title of Hive Keeper... Officially, she will be the winner of Death Duel, and because she oath of loyalty to you, automatically you take everything, that belonged to my granddaughter... I'll take Sunshine with me. Along with losing her mother, she lost all rights to this hive... Although she have a luck. She is still a child. If she was older, her life also would be belong to you - she added, looking at her meaningfully.

Teyla's eyes widened.

\- Are you suggesting, that I had to right to kill her? - she asked incredulously.

\- That is our law. The daughter of the defeated could endanger the position of winner in the future... Ask Moonlight, to she supplemented the gaps in your knowledge - Queen explained calmly and looked at Skyfall. - The Council condition to recognize the Mo title is, that your hive had a Primary... Moonlight has already made an oath, so if you agree with her decision, you need to complete the procedure.

\- I understand, Milady - he said calmly and bowed slightly.

\- And I think, that I do not have to tell you all, that what we were witnessing here, is to remain among these walls - she almost snapped, measuring them all with a warning look, and then she walked toward the exit.

The door slid open before her, revealing standing in the hallway Wraith.

\- Take care of the body - she just muttered to her son, and moved on.

They looked after her first, and then into the chamber, where near the throne, Moonlight was still sitting on the floor, holding the body of her sister.

Steelflower crouched in front of her, and put her hand on her. Young female looked at her slowly, almost blankly.

Her eyes were red and swollen from tears.

\- I'm so sorry, Mo. - Teyla said with concern.

But she did not answer. She did not even react, as if those words at all to her did not make it.

Starburst walked as the first in their direction, and after him the other two young Wraith. Moments later, two masked soldiers entered the room.

Nightstorm stopped before the door of the transporter. These slid open, letting go from inside one of the scientific officers her granddaughter.

Silentwind was older by almost a thousand years by his Queen, and slightly taller than her.

Rather slim, with long hair tied in part to few thin braids. His beard was decorated with a single, thin braid and a tattoo, which was the complement of this, who was on the right side of his face.

He looked a bit surprised at the Queen and bowed.

\- My granddaughter... - she began, but her voice broke and the words barely passed through the throat. - You have a new Queen - she said loudly. - So, you do not tell your daughter. We tell her that Flo... that she was urgently sent to one of the research base of the Council - she said, and she entered into the transporter. - ...Then I'll think of something - she said, and the door slid shut, before the Wraith could say anything.

She wanted to start a transporter beam telepathically... but her mind was still circling around the events of the throne room... and the memories.

She raised a hand to start the device manually... and suddenly she realized, that all her hand trembles.

She looked at her for a moment, trying to control her emotions, and then she turn on the device.

Alabaster looked toward her father sadly.

\- She...

\- Yes, I know - Commander muttered and went to Mo. - Soldiers will take her body...

\- No - snapped firmly young female, looking at him uncomfortably. - I bury her together with our mother... I know where she is - she said calmly, lowering hers eyes, and then she looked at Blackout. - Flo would like this - it was more a request than a statement. - She's still her daughter... and my sister - tears again flowed from her eyes.

The officer nodded, with a slight smile.

\- Of course.

\- But so far it will be better, if Sunshine would not see the mother's body - remarked, still calmly Starburst. - I'll take her on my hive. And then we'll take her where you want.

Only then Moonlight nodded slightly and let masked soldiers take the body. On the telepathic command of Commander, a soldier took the body gently in his arms and walked out from the room by the side entrance.

Starburst raised dagger lying on the floor and looked at him closely.

The blade was not distinguished by anything in particular, but above it were something, like two long spines, almost like a Iratus jaw - they insert poison in the body. They were also useful in battle, helping to snatch away enemy weapon from his hand. The end of the dagger's reminded the tail Iratus, curved downward.

\- Your work? - he asked, glancing at the Blackout.

\- Yes - said briefly officer.

The Commander smiled slightly and held out his hand towards Mo.

\- Do not sit here like this... Now you're officially Hive Keeper. Such behavior is not...

\- My sister's dead - she snapped again, looking at him uncomfortably and she get up itself. - I do not care protocol.

\- But others do - he reminded her calmly. - I understand your pain over the loss, but we stick to the procedures...

\- How can you be so... cold? - she interrupted him, frowning slightly eyebrows.

Starburst did not answer right away, looking for a second straight in her eyes. His face seemed to relent... and become serious, she thought.

\- One hundred years of war, too much death and ten thousand years of practice, my dear - he almost muttered.

This time she did not answer... but from her eyes the tears flow again.

She lowered her gaze.

Commander sighed and slipped his hand into her hair, grabbed by the neck and moving closer to each other. The second hand he pat slightly her back, when she clung to him tightly.

He knew that she was needed this right now... and he was the only male in the room who could afford it with of so many witnesses.

He was her uncle, so this gesture on his side, there was nothing inappropriate.

\- I just... I can not stop crying - she sobbed.

\- I know - he whispered and kissed her gently on the head. - ...I know.

.

.

 **"…T** he door slid open and Blackout came into the atrial stasis chambers sector.

The room was not large, with irregular, round shape, barely lighted from top of a pale-yellow light from the columns.

In the middle stood oblong, meter high organic construction - the sarcophagus, in which was placed the body of his daughter... Yes, it was probably this word, he remembered: sarcophagus... Anyway, it sounded better, than: coffin, he thought.

He walked slowly closer. The upper part was covered on the half transparent, organic diaphragm, through which he could see only the outline lying in sarkofago person.

When almost two thousand years ago, he first time held her in his arms as a baby, he did not even have thought, that this will be her end.

He remembered how stressed out he was, when Nightwind gave him a child. He had never hold a baby, and he did not know how to behave. But then, when the big, yellow eyes a little girl looked at him... all stress suddenly disappeared, and permeated him the blissful peace.

It was one of the most beautiful moments in his life. Now he knew what it feels like every parent holding in his arms the baby... totally defenseless and completely dependent on him... and smiling to him.

\- What name you give her? - Forecast asked, peering over the shoulder old friend for a little girl wrapped in a blanket.

Blackout looked at him a little surprised.

\- I thought that was your job?

Wraith shrugged indifferently.

\- The world will not collapse, if you give her a _Voca_ \- he said calmly. - Anyway, it's... unusual child, so, the name she also can get in an unusual way - he said, and smiled slightly.

\- I have no idea what Voca she could get - said at the end of Blackout. - Nothing comes to my mind.

\- Do as Avatars... They gave us _Voca_ on the spur of the moment... You get your name, because of the atrophy memories, which you had at the beginning... What is the first thing, related which her, comes to your mind? - he asked.

Blackout looked at the little one, wondering for a long moment.

\- The human female said, that the in the cave, in which she was hiding, growing flowers blooming at night - he said finally. - They have fluorescent properties, and little one still was stared at them...

\- Yes, I saw them - Nightwind said. - They are beautiful.

\- Humans gave them a name? - asked Forecast.

\- No... They just called them: night flowers - Wraith said.

\- Nightflower? - Forecast repeated thoughtfully. - Hmm, I think it's a good _Voca_ for her - he said with a slight smile, and patted a friend on the shoulder. - My congratulations... Daddy. Here is your daughter: Nightflower… **"**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37.**

 ** _Secrets_** **...** ** _all time those secrets_** **...**

 **M** oonlight was sitting on the steps her sister throne, playing with her dagger.

The others go away a long time ago, leaving her alone.

Starburst wanted to prepare Teyla for the ceremony takeover Nightflower fleet, Alabaster returned to her hive, and Skyfall back on the Invention to regenerate himself.

Only she did not know what to do with herself... History Blackout was so improbable, that if he told her it in other circumstances, she would not believed him. But and so she still could not believe, that her sister was a female clone of captured by the humans male Wraith.

This was so simple: with a female human ovum remove all genetic material and replace it with the genetic material of the Wraith. And then "force" the embryo to take a proper sex... How had to be far advanced the Lunarians civilization, that they was able to do this, by growing their creations in artificial uteri, she thought? Probably higher, than New Lanteans, which achievements and so are amazing, in compared with the peoples inhabiting the Pegasus galaxy...

Nightflower clone... it's funny, she thought, but it still does not matter to her. She was still her older half-sister, usually fierce and downright rude... but sometimes having some good moments... And she was a good mother for her daughter - no one will be able to challenge it. And if he try, he will be dealing with her, she thought, wandering thoughts to the memories of the first meeting with her sister.

She was only four years. Her father took her to a scientific Wraiths base lying high in the mountains. That was also the first time, when she met Skyrim. He was older from her only three years, and was initially reluctant to play... with the child, as he then nicely described, when his father told him to watch her - she remembered with amusement. But when it turned out that this... child, is bigger prankster than he, he quickly changed his mind…

.

 **"…T** hey has just bustled around the nearly empty engine room, when road replaced them slim figure in a long black coat with red lining. They both looked upwards to see the raw face Nightflower.

\- What are you doing here? - she asked dryly.

\- We... just... - Moonlight began slowly, still looking at her with opened mouth.

Then she seemed so majestic and dignified... like their mother.

\- They help me, Milady - said unexpectedly on the side calm male voice.

All three of them looked at him, to see serene face Silentwind, who bowed deeply female and humbly presented her telepathically. The Queen looked at him closely.

\- Yes, my mother mentioned, that this little disgrace likes such things - she said after a moment, haughtily.

\- What mean: disgrace? - Mo asked curiously.

\- It's you - almost snapped Queen. - I'm Nightflower...

\- You are my sister! - she exclaimed, and she overjoyed hugged tight her legs. - Mom said, that you'll visit us - she said and pulled away from her. - You look as described you grandmother... You have great hair... Tomorrow we go on our feeding grounds. You will fly with us? My mother and grandmother said, that you very well fight.

Nightflower looked at her with a strange expression, as if a little disgusted, while Silentwind watched this scene a bit amused.

\- You're awfully chatty - she said finally.

\- Mo is very spontaneous child... and very interesting - said Wraith.

\- I can see - she said and looked at him. - Your mother mentioned, that you are a very good engineer, and I need a new one. So, I suggested her, to she moved you on my hive... But she told me ask you about your opinion - she almost muttered. - Strange rules... But I understand, that it is from a time before the Great War - she said.

\- Yes, my mother is guided by some of the old rules - he admitted. - Although, I have only three thousand years, Milady.

\- Oh... That's all the more strange - she said. - Well, but Icesea is like most of the Queens from the Council... so I should not be quite as surprising.

\- I would be honored, Milady, being able to join the crew of your hive - Silentwind said, putting a hand on his chest and bowing to her.

Nightflower face seemed to soften. Appeared on her even small smile of satisfaction.

\- Very well - she said, pleased. - We're flying tomorrow - she said and looked at Mo. - Mother is looking for you - she said, already somewhat harsher tone. - You better hurry, before you get angry her - she warned and turned on her heel, walked towards the exit.

Wraith looked behind her, as she goes with gracefully, as long, as she do not disappear behind the door.

\- She do you like? - Mo was surprised. - She is impolite.

These words seemed to be treated for a scientist like a bucket of cold water. He looked at her a bit confused.

\- How... Why do you think so? - he said.

\- You send thoughts on the half galaxy - she murmured, as if disgusted, and also headed for the exit.

The officer had forgotten, that this little one has exceptional talent... telepathic mind so strong, that perhaps in the future equals the mind of her grandmother - as thought Icesea.

He glanced at Skyrim, but he just shrugged indifferently, and caught up with his little friend... **"**

.

... **M** oonlight smiled to herself at the memory of those moments. Now it seemed to her it was funny, but then a long time she could not understand what Silentwind sees in her surly sister.

She sighed softly and stood up, to slide the dagger in the back side of the throne.

And then she looked at this place... the place of death her sister…

"You won... _Protheu_ " - these were some of the last words, what Flo said to her, when she died in her arms.

"I do not. I lose... Because again, I am losing someone close to me" - she said, barely holding back tears.

"Remember: you never show weakness..." - the voice in her mind was already very weak. - "You make sure, that my daughter always will be remember about this... Save her, Mo".

"Steelflower would never hurt your daughter... It's against her rules... You have my word" - she assured her, feeling like Nightflower handshake unabated.

The last emotion, which she received from her sister, there was something in the shape sigh of relief.

And then silence... and darkness.

Body became completely limp, and gaze fixed somewhere in the top.

Heartbeat stopped, and the hand grip slowed.

The world froze in that moment for Moonlight, with the last breath of her sister.

They have never been able to reach an agreement, even if Mo give way. Then Flo the more felt satisfied with this small victory.

But now, in the last minute of Nightflower life, young female felt, that this rivalry no longer had meaning for the proud Queen. Her mind was calm as ever before.

And just this moment Moonlight wanted most to keep in her mind.

This moment she has decided to cultivate, as a remembrance of her older sister...

The door throne room slid open, snatching her from the thoughts, and to inside walked high Wraith, holding by the hand a little girl. Her dark hair was clipped partly on back of the head in a ponytail, and the dress was a light brown tunic and tights.

Sunshine was a quiet, cheerful and very smart child - like her father... fortunately, as always has said Nightstorm... But only now, those words took for Mo matter. Probably all insiders was pray, that this little one inherited as little as possible features from her mother. Particularly in terms of psychological, she thought.

The girl smiled brightly at the sight of the female and ran forward.

\- Mo! - she exclaimed delightedly and running to her, she threw her arms on her neck, when she knelt in front of her with outstretched arms.

\- Welcome, Sunny.

\- Dad said, that you came to visit us - she said and pulled away. - You will be longer? - she whispered. - Grandma sent my mom on a mission, and she will not be for some time.

Moonlight smiled, amused by her words and was about to reply, when the door flew open again, letting Steelflower in accompanied by her officers.

Young female get up and girl clung to her, tightly her hand gripping. Mo could sense her fear... and she understood it. The presence of a unknown Queen's on the hive was a rarity. And knowing Nightflower, she probably explained it a little one as a threat.

Silentwind bowed formally, when the group stopped.

\- Milady.

Teyla nodded her head slightly and looked at the girl, smiling.

\- You must be Sunshine - she said gently.

\- Yes - she said, still clinging to her aunt.

\- Mo told me many about you - said Teyla.

Little girl looked up, and Moonlight smiled at her.

\- This is my friend, Steelflower - she explained. - You introduce her nicely.

Sunshine straightened up and suddenly she curtsied slightly awkwardly, at the same time sending a telepathic message to Emmagan. She raised an eyebrow, a little surprised... and she answered the same.

The girl smiled brightly, be happy, that the adult female presented to the full version of her name.

\- You very nicely present yourself - praised her aloud Steelflower.

\- My mother taught me - she said proudly.

\- Really? ... In that case, you should also praise your mother - she said, and glanced at Silentwind. - And, do I could, for a moment, to talk to your father? - she asked.

Sunshine did not know what to say, surprised at the request of the Queen. Not this she was learned by her mother. Again she again looked at the Mo, and she shook her finger, to a female bent down.

\- Why she asking me? - she whispered quietly as she could.

\- Because it's your hive... when it is not your mother's here - Teyla said, slightly amused by her reaction - ...that's why I'm asking you for permission.

\- Oh ... You have my permission - she said, with every word confident, remembering quickly, as always in such a situation said Nightflower.

\- Thank you - Teyla said with a slight nod her head and smile.

Sunshine's face lit up again, when the girl proudly played the role of the Queen, happy that the older Queen treated her so seriously.

\- Come on, let they will talk about adult matters, and you show me your room - Mo said, pulling to her hand.

\- My dad brought me a new toys - she said happily, grabbing her by the hand and pull for herself.

I suddenly she stopped, remembering the label, to which her mother always applied a great importance. She turned to the audience to curtsy again. Two Wraith and the Queen nodded they head slightly, and the little girl moved on, with her aunt, happy.

\- She's lovely - said Steelflower and looked at science officer. - Before we start the ceremony, I wanted to tell you, that this hive will still belong to your daughter...

\- My Queen... - began Starburst.

\- Silence - she scolded him briefly, and she asked the Wraith officer: - Do you think, that the current Commander will be loyal to Sunshine?

\- ...Yes - he said, completely confused. - But... I do not understand...

\- In such a case, he remain on his position - continued Steelflower. - When Sunshine grows up, and will be ready to be a Queen, she will assume the leadership of the Starscreamer.

Confused Silentwind glanced quickly at her again, and then on the other two Wraith.

\- I do not understand... Milady...

\- What happened here, should not have place - she said calmly. - A little girl just lost her mother in a completely senseless way. I will not let, that she also lost her hive. The only home as she know... And I do not care, that others consider it by... human weakness - she added, glancing pointedly at Starburst. - That I was raised, and I still appreciate the teachings of my human father... This is my final decision - she finished decisively, again glancing pointedly at the Commander.

Science officer looked at her for a moment, still surprised by her words... and then suddenly he knelt before her on one knee.

\- My life belongs to you... My Queen - he said, putting one hand on his chest and the other pulling toward her.

\- Take care of your daughter and raise her on the wise Queen... that's enough - she said. - I'm also mother... and I know well, what it means to fear for the life of child - she added.

Silentwind stood up and bowed low. She nodded her head and moved in the direction of thrones, to sit on it. Only then she noticed, that in the meantime entered the room one more person - Alabaster.

She stood in the distance, but she could hear everything. She smiled and nodded Steelflower. Teyla replied the same.

"I am proud, that I belong to your Alliance" - said Alabaster. "You are the Queen, of which I only heard of the stories my grandmother... Queen from the times before the Great War... The real Queen, wise and fair, as First Mothers... And anyone who would challenge your wisdom, is a fool."

"The only adversary of my decision, which bothers me, it's Grey Council" - she said.

"No reason... They all, though crude, are guided by the Old Code... They will be happy with your decision" - she assured her calmly.

"May you was right" - Teyla was less convinced.

But it Alabaster was the one which very well knew of all the Queens of the Wraith Council. And two of them were her grandmothers. So, she was knew what she says... and Teyla has hoped, that this time she also knows.

The thought of killing a child, only because she once could claim the hive, which belonged to her mother, was too scary for her... and absurd... though, as told her later John, this practice is not so far away people behaviors, as it might seem.

On Earth, in ancient times, it was often practiced. The new ruler ordered kill of his predecessor's offspring, especially sons, to they, in the future, not try to regain the throne…

Chamber quickly filled up crew Starscreamer, which was to be a witness to take an oath of loyalty by their Commander and his First Officer of the new Queen.

Those Wraith had no choice. Nightflower not killed while fighting with another hive, which would give them the opportunity to choose a new Queen, which they wish to serve.

Unfortunately, she was killed in a duel with another Queen, and it automatically made a winner of her successor. So, oath of loyalty was only formality. And if anyone would try to refuse the service of the new Queen, he risking even the loss of his life, because it could be understood as an attempt to treason.

In the throne room also appeared Skyfall, along with some of his officers.

Moonlight joined to them at the last moment, when the Commander and First Officer of Starscreamer starring in the first row, and came to Steelflower.

Mo looked with amusement at the Starburst and Skywalker standing on the sides of the throne, like her guards.

Two officers of hive bowed formally, and then they knelt on one knee in front of Teyla. The first of them put one hand on his chest, and the other pulled in the direction of the Queen.

\- I, Snowcrust, the second son of Darkwater from the Winternight Clan, Hivemaster the Starscreamer, on behalf of myself and my crew, I swear to you my loyalty as a legitimate Queen, and entrust our lives in your hands, from now until the end of our days.

\- I accept your gift, Snowcrust from Winternight Clan - Steelflower said and looked at the other Wraith.

This has made the same gesture as his predecessor.

\- I, Wildmoon, the first son of Solarwind from the Starguardians Clan, First Officer the Starscreamer... - he began the same formula.

At first Teyla froze, hearing whose Queen son is this Wraith, ceasing for a moment to pay attention to his next words. But as the Queen could not show her emotions, and much less any concern.

So, she control quickly herself, and then she reply officer the same formula, as before his Commander.

The two Wraith stood up, and bowed their new Queen. She answered the slight nod.

Then they went back to the first line.

Emmagan looked at the others, and she was to say something, when from the crowd suddenly emerged Skyfall.

In the room fell dead silent, when the officer stopped in front of the throne and knelt.

However, the most surprised of all was Athozian women. She had not expected, that the Wraith so officially submits her oath of loyalty, before so many witnesses. She thought rather, that it will remain more the fact contractual between them, purely theoretical, so that the Council fully accepted the new statute of Mo.

That's why his behavior completely confused her.

But he seemed to be calm, performing the same gesture as his predecessors.

\- I, Skyfall, the son of Sunrise from the Starwalkers Clan, First Officer of the Invention, on behalf of myself and my crew, I swear to you my loyalty, as a legitimate Queen and entrust our lives in your hands, from now until the end of our days.

For a few seconds the room was silent again.

\- ...I accept your gift, Skyfall with Starwalkers Clan - Steelflower said, still unable to understand his behavior.

Wraith stood up and bowed formally, and she nodded her head slightly. She said nothing, even, when he returned to his friends.

\- …My Queen? - Commander whispered.

Teyla glanced at him, then at the other, and grunted softly to begin her speech, which told her to announce Todd…

.

.

 **M** ajor Marks looked at the readings from the computer, and then at his Commander.

\- Sir, I just picked up a transmission from Atlantis - informed.

Colonel Caldwell broke off the conversation with one of his officers and walked over to him.

\- That's not reasonable, taking into account where we are - he muttered, glancing at the large window, for which stretched a view of the blue planet and its green continents.

But much more worried him floating on its orbit Wraiths ships, both cruisers and several hiveships... the same, as this one in the shade which they was concealed all the time, undercover, in case needs to teleport from planet Sheppard and Teyla.

\- They gave frequency, which gave us Todd - said calmly Marks.

\- So, officially the recipient is his hive… OK... Let's hear what's going on - he said.

The officer nodded his head, and introduced to the computer appropriate command.

\- "Colonel Caldwell, please tell Colonel Sheppard, that after the completion of the mission on the planet of the Wraiths, he immediately went to Vallen - said a Woolsey voice from the speakers. - He will know where it is... After talking with the local people, Dr. Jackson learned, that in the mountains is an artifact before the Great War, depicting the arrival of the Avatar... Team Colonel Carter and are already there. Maybe this will bring to us the mystery of these beings... and let the colonel take Mo with you. Apparently artifact is covered by letter similar to the Wraiths writhing, so her presence can be useful... Woolsey out."

\- It's getting interesting. I wonder what today we visit - he muttered again. - Tell ship Todd, I want to talk with Sheppard when he gets back from the surface.

\- Yes, sir - said the Major, and re-introduced into the computer appropriate commands.

.

.

 **W** hen the freighter settled in the hangar, Moonlight looked straight at her Commander.

\- I have a question - she said, when Skyfall get up from the bench.

He looked at her, as if a little surprised... just like the others.

\- In private - she added a little harder, seeing that the other three very reluctant leave the transport.

So, they moved slowly to the exit, with not very satisfied faces, and she closed the door behind them to make sure, that they do not will eavesdrop.

Standing still at the exit, female again looked at the Wraith.

\- What are you playing? - she asked.

\- I do not understand? - he pretended, that he not to know about what she says.

\- Why you officially swear Teyla loyalty?

He smiled corner of his mouth.

\- No... Officially, I took the oath Queen Steelflower, Primary the Alliance Starguardians Clan - he corrected her.

\- You know what I mean - she said, slightly annoyed. - I do not understand your behavior. After all, you know, that Steelflower is just a cover for Teyla. So I thought, that you will be negotiating with her, to your oath also remain only in the sphere of contractual. So, you really do not have to do that

The officer walked up to her, still calm and he slight a smile.

She had to look up, to be able look at his face.

\- So, you thought wrong - he said.

\- That's why I'm asking: what are you playing? - she insisted.

\- In nothing... For others, including the Council, it would not matter, if my oath would be a fiction, or not. For them it will be true, so, in this case I and so would be obliged to compliance her.

\- But for you it would be a fiction... so, you could easily bend it. And now... You're honorable, as not many Wraiths, which I know. And I know, that if you swore loyalty, you will keep her... Is why I still do not understand, why you did it - she said, more calmly.

\- I trust you... and you obviously trust her... Besides, what she did for Sunshine... It seems to me, that she is a honorable human... and she likes you, so she do not do anything, what could endanger you. And this gives us a much better position in dealing with her, and the other New Lanteans, than Starburst - he said. - So, when my mother mentioned about oath, which you have to give which of the Queens, I knew immediately, that Steelflower is at the forefront of your list... This is a logical choice... and probably the best for us, what we now have.

\- And if she asks for in return for access to our research?

Skyfall smiled mockingly suspiciously.

\- Then we can ask them the same thing - he said calmly and opened the door to enter the freighter gangplank. - Besides, what mean the length of human life, in comparison with our - he added, glancing at her with a smirk. - Somehow I survived this few decades of her governments - he quipped mischievously and moved on.

Moonlight looked at him, confused, and then at the three Wraiths officers, standing still on the platform, which landed their ship.

She growled under her breath, annoyed by their intrusive behavior, and also went out on the gangplank.

.

.

 **B** ullseye looked at his Commander, when he came to the hive bridge along with the other.

The ceremony has already been completed, and the Council fully accepted the new title of Moonlight, so there was no reason to they have to stay longer on the planet orbit.

\- Daedalus wants to talk with Colonel Sheppard - said Second Officer.

\- Connect - Commander instructed, and looked at the main screen.

After a moment, on the organic tarp, was showed face the colonel's Coldwell.

Still disguised as a Skywalker, colonel Sheppard come closer. On his view officer smiled, amused.

\- How lovely you look, Colonel - he snorted.

\- Next time from you we will do the Wraith - he retorted. - Let's see how you will be looks.

\- Thanks, but I will not use - he said, still amused. - I got a message from Atlantis to take you on the planet... Vallen?... So it probably called.

\- This small town in which lived Harrigan - he corrected him, puzzled. - Why there?

\- Apparently Dr. Jackson decided to talk with these people about this woman, and it turned out, that in the nearby mountains, from ten thousand years is an artifact, which supposedly represents this whole Avatar... What she apparently forgot to mention us.

\- It is relievo, showing Avatar arrival. The only one, that survived the Great War - broke them Starburst, and they looked at him surprised. He smiled corners of his mouth. - Amazingly consistent with this, how Kate Harrigan appear on this planet.

\- Avatars are ascending - Teyla said. - A Kate is... mortal.

\- From what I know you also met Lantean female pretending to be mortal - he said. - Maybe she does the same.

Skywalker shook his head.

\- She do not. Beckett examined Kate several times - he interjected. - He is sure, that she is the same as we... Apart from these her ability - he said, gesturing with his hand.

\- In any case, I have to deliver you there - said Caldwell. - Team Colonel Carter already is there, along with the rest of your people... And you have take Mo with you. She has read a text from the bas-relief, similar to the Wraiths writing.

\- OK... But maybe for now we let's fly away... before someone accidentally detect you - John said.

\- I'll meet you at the assembly point - Caldwell said and hung up.

\- It's getting more and more interesting - colonel muttered and looked at the Starburst. - Tell Mo that they was flying behind us.

\- Well... But I'm going too - said Commander, clearly startled colonel. - I'm curious what you discover there - he said calmly and looked at his First Officer. - Tell Invention, that we fly away.

Shadowmist just nodded and entered to the computer the appropriate command to send a message to the second hive.

Then he introduced the appropriate coordinates, and when hyperspace window opened up, they jump, leaving the Grey Council planet behind them.

Moments later this same do the second hiveship.

Alabaster calmly watched on this view from the bridge of her hive, and when two ships disappeared, she looked at her First Navigator.

\- Do you have they coordinates? - she asked calmly.

\- Yes, My Queen.

\- Very good... Take us there... but stay outside the range of their sensors - she flew and smiled slightly under her breath. - Secrets... all time these secrets - she said to herself.

The officer nodded his head and after a while the ship made the jump into hyperspace.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 ** _The trust_** **.**

 **B** lue-red nebula was not large, but its ionizing material very well allow to hide the presence of two hiveships and one human ship from prying eyes.

For the same reason Starflash First Navigator was not able to accurately track the exact whereabouts of ships arrived here in front of them.

\- Fly closer - ordered finally Alabaster.

\- Then they can detect us...

\- It does not matter. And so I want to talk with them - she said.

The officer nodded again and after a while the ship slowly moved forward.

Moonlight and Skyfall entered the throne room on Unbroken board, where they were waiting for them others.

\- Bullseye mentioned, that there is a problem - said a young female, coming to the group.

\- I would say rather that another mystery - said John.

\- What's that?

\- Dr. Jackson visited a little town... Vallen... and from its inhabitants he learned, that in the nearby mountains is a bas-relief depicting the arrival of Avatar - Teyla added. - Is surprisingly reminiscent of how Kate appeared there... We have join to them.

\- Do you think, that you will find something there? - interested in Skyfall.

\- It's hard to say... But Jackson believes, that Mo can be useful, because of the handwriting on the relief similar to yours - added Sheppard.

Female wanted to say something, when on the side screen appears Shadowmist face.

\- Commander, we have a problem - he almost snapped, clearly worried. - Your daughter calls us.

\- Alabaster? - he said, surprised. - What's she doing here?

\- They had to follow us... although, I do not know how - he said, and glanced out the side. - Her freighter just flew into our hangar - he added.

\- I'll take care of this - muttered Starburst.

Wraith nodded his head and hung up.

\- Now what? - asked Teyla, upset.

\- ... She will not betray us - suddenly said calmly Mo. The others looked at her. She looked, as if she listening for something. - She just want to talk.

\- I do not like it - Sheppard growled. - Why we should trust her?

\- Because I trust her - said firmly Wraith female. - Besides, now and so we have no choice.

\- As this goes on, it soon will be know about us a half Wraith - he growled.

\- I told you, that you a lot of risk - Mo protested. - With the Wraith is different, than with humans. Most of the familiar each other. It is very difficult to introduce someone new, whom no one would have not met.

\- Do you really think, we can trust her? - asked Steelflower.

Moonlight calmed down and looked at her.

\- Yes. She has a similar way of looking at the world, like me. Abe is young, but open to different possibilities... This is one of the meanings of her Voca.

\- Abe? - repeated amused colonel. - You are seriously, with this diminutives of your names?

\- Something you do not like... Shep? - she pointed out.

He was to say something, when door to the chamber slid open, and entered into the young Queen, smiling triumphantly.

\- Mother always said, that someday your ideas put you in really big troubles, which you will not able get away... Father - she announced from afar.

\- I could say the same about your curiosity - Starburst replied, calmly.

\- Apparently I inherited it from you - she snorted and stopped in front of them. - Will you tell me, then, why are you still working with New Lanteans? And you pull in this Mo... Not enough for you, that they were holding you on Atlantis? If not Wildfire, you may still stuck in their hibernation chamber.

\- It's not quite what you think - he said. - At least in the case of Mo.

Alabaster raised her eyebrows, surprised by his words, and looked at Moonlight.

\- I myself contact with them - a young female replied carelessly. - I wanted from them research results concerning their retrovirus... I thought it might be the only chance of survival for our crew... Our stocks are basically running out, and you know, that we do not have our own feeding grounds... And so I had to last time ask for help Nightstorm .

\- You could have come to me. You know, that I will shared with you...

\- Your crew same barely give advice, Abe - she interrupted her with a gentle smile.

\- And ... they? - said the Queen, pointing to the two person in the guise of the Wraith. - One thing I know for sure. He's not Skywalker... I met him when the last time I saw with your mother, and one I'm sure: this... male in anything does not reminds him... Skywalker was a copy of his great-grandfather, when it comes to the way how he move and speak, and he... Well, definitely him far from to this. I do not know how you did it, to looks like Skywalker, but you forgot about the other issues.

There was silence. The others looked at each other, not knowing what to say... and who should start.

\- Father? - said finally Alabaster, demanding an explanation.

\- The less you know, the better for you... - he said.

\- Do not treat me like a child - she protested.

\- This is for your safety...

\- I can well take care of myself - she interrupted him again, although with equanimity. - All right, let's do that: information for the information... You tell me all about it… - she shook her finger, pointing to Steelflower and Skywalker - and I'll tell you a curiosity about the Council and Avatars, which I know, that you do not know... Besides, probably it interested you all... Agree?

Starburst looked at her, clearly surprised, just like the others, but she only smiled triumphantly, put her hands at the waist.

\- So? What will be?

The Commander looked at the others and sighed heavily.

\- You first.

Alabaster smiled broadly, amused.

\- You know the prophecy of the Great Awakening, which is to be the rebirth of the Wraith? - It was more a statement than a question. - And so it turned out, that we do not know the whole prophecy... which in addition is not quite prophecy - she almost giggled.

\- What's that mean? - Mo said.

\- This is not a prophecy, but the words of Avatars... In time, little colored, but the overall sense remains the same. Avatars themselves have announced, that they will return after ten thousand years... A more accurate indicator of this time, when it occurs, would be a Great Awakening.

\- Why only after during this time? - asked Sheppard.

\- I do not know. I do not know the details.

\- And what does this have to do with the Council? - asked Starburst.

Young Queen grinned again.

\- It turns out, that Avatars not gone right at the beginning of the outbreak of the Great War, but a few months later... They helped us in the construction of the first hiveships...

\- Apparently Avatars do not mix in such conflicts - Mo said. - How Lanteans who become a ascended beings... It's probably against the rules of the ascended.

\- Avatars apparently follow by slightly different principles. Nightstorm said, that they did not isolate themselves completely from mortals. They are more like... ascended- explorers. They looking for new, intelligent life forms, and in critical situations they help them even to survive, thus giving the chance for later ascending. That's why they are called Guardians of Life... Apparently Lanteans also had contact with them in their beginnings. According to their legend, Avatars helped their ancestors avoid death... Unfortunately I do not know the details, but there's a question of resettlement to a new planet.

\- But construction hiveships is already meddling in mortal affairs... - remarked the colonel.

\- They did not mixed in a war... They just built hiveships, called by them: Leviathans... They were not armed. This is our merit. They gave us only ships on which we live after the destruction of the Patria.

\- Kate called so hiveships - Teyla interjected.

\- The first Leviathan, called also great-mother of all hiveships, is Nebula built before the war. But after the war, Nebula came under the care Stardust as one of The Oldest. Later, he hand over leadership Wildfire, his sister's son, Lifeflame, who died at the Patria... Interestingly, that the Avatars communicated telepathically with hiveships or using these neuro-links about you said - she glanced at her father. - But when they go away, they was blocked access to some party of software... including this option. Since then, we perceive it as "noise" that we ignore... But I know from Nightstorm, that the Oldest are still able to communicate with hiveships...

\- How do you know all this? - interested in Starburst.

\- I'll tell you... All in good time - she said mysteriously smiling and she speak on. - Coming back to the prophecy... as I said, this are the words of Avatars, who announced that they would return a few years after the Great Awakening, to put an end to the conflict between the Wraith and the humans... Hence in this part words of the fall of the humans, but it's really about restoring the balance, which was disrupted with the outbreak of war... According Firerain, now Avatars can back occur at any time.

\- And the Council know about this? From ten thousand years? - Mo said.

\- Yes... And now the best part: since the beginning of the war, the Oldest... but only insiders, because it turns out, that not all... they meet once a year in the base called: Genesis, and shall report with year-round activities.

\- For who?

\- For Avatars... They record everything on the crystals, to pass them later Avatars for the insight, when they return. Someone have even personal entries... I know that they are doing so our grandmothers - she looked at Mo. - My mother caught on that Firerain, when I was a baby. At first mother thought, the grandmother talking of someone, but then she realized it was a recording. But when she asked her why and for whom... Firerain said, that it was none of her business. However, a few days later, she told her everything, explaining, that she wanted to first talk with the rest of the Council of her introducing... Then she gave her all of her private entries from the last ten thousand years... Mother told me, that never before history of the Wraith was not so close to her - she said, looking at her father. - That the Wraith, which she knew all her life, had never been so close to her... That's why she started doing the same thing. Although more for posterity, than for Avatars... Eleven years ago, on my four-hundredths birthday, she handed me a crystal to records and she revealed everything. The Council agreed to introducing me.

\- Did you see these records? - asked Moonlight.

\- Only a small part of... There are thousands... tens of thousands - she said. - The same official entries is 10.056... The last meeting took place four months ago.

\- So, it means, that since the outbreak of the Great War had passed 10.056 years? - interest in the colonel.

\- You added about half a year. The first entry was made one year after the go away of Avatars, and then the war lasted already a few months - she explained.

\- Why the Council hiding it? - asked Steelflower.

\- For a variety of reasons: not to tantalize the other something, that no one knows when there will be... Besides, a large part of the Wraith from the later generations, and so believes that Avatars are only the myth.

\- My mother used to say it, when my father told me about the Avatars, and the time before the war - snorted slightly Sunblaze. - She thought it was silly sentimental stories, to nothing useful.

\- That is why the Council is doing it in secret - Alabaster said. - The war was over, and we had to move on... without constantly worrying about: WHEN ... When Avatars returns - she said and looked pointedly at her father. - Now it's your turn, father - she smiled slightly.

The Commander looked at her, clearly torn with thoughts and coughed slightly.

\- Yes... My turn - he said, and glanced at Emmagan. - Well, from what to begin here...

Moonlight shook her head in amusement.

\- In laying the conspiracy he is a master, but in their explanation... - again she shook her head slowly, looking at her uncle with a note of irony. - You designate course on this planet, and I'll explain Abe details - she said and grabbed her by the arm, walked towards the side entrance leading to the royal chambers.

.

.

 **T** hree hiveships jumped out of hyperspace at a safe distance from the blue planet, to slowly fly for her geostationary orbit.

Shadowmist looked surprised at the readings from long range sensors.

\- Someone is already there - he tell to the Commander, still analyzing the flowing data, and after a moment he looked at him. - This is Nebula.

\- What's Stardust doing here? - he was surprised.

\- You may ask him... They call us - added a Second Officer.

\- Connect - Starburst muttered and looked at the screen where the image is flashed.

He straightened up instinctively at the sight of the Wraith, whose image appeared on organic tarp and nodded.

Stardust was one of the Oldest, a similar age to Nightstorm, and like she, he belonged to the Second Generation... and they always evoked in the rest of the Wraith this a strange kind of subconscious reflex... order of showing them respect.

\- Burst? - he seemed to be a little surprised. - Again you getting into the trouble? - he snorted lightly.

\- Nice to see you too - he retorted. - Long time no see ...

\- As four months ago... What are you doing here? This is not your feeding grounds - he added with a note of warning, that they invaded a foreign land.

\- By calm... We not fly here on the harvest - the officer assured him.

\- So, what are you doing here?... In addition, in the company of Invention and Starflash... I admit that it's pretty weird.

\- We are here because of New Lanteans - he said. - Dr. Jackson discovered something in the local mountains...

\- You came because of relievo? - he interrupted him calmly. - You might be disappointed, but beyond this, anything else out there you will not find.

\- Tell that to the humans...

\- I was told... but Jackson is stubborn - he said.

\- It's because of them you are here? Kate Harrigan mentioned, that she concluded with Wildfire deal, that you will not will be take local humans as feeding.

\- Yes, it's true... I'm here for another reason - he smiled corner of his mouth. - But when we came here an hour ago, we detected the presence of the Atlantis ship. Therefore, I know what they are doing here... And as I mentioned, it's a waste of time... We're waiting until Rainsong back. He is on Vallen with one of the local human, who makes sure, that New Lanteans did not destroy anything. This cave is the kind of place of worship for the those humans.

\- So, you do not mind that we look around? - get asked casually.

\- Be my guest - said most calmly in the world Stardust and he hung up.

The Commander stood still for a moment, staring at a blank screen, as if reflected on something, and finally he looked at his Second.

\- Tell the others, that we enter into the orbit... And then get ready for us freighter - he said, and walked toward the door. - We will fly of half an hour.

\- Yes, Commander - he said calmly, and as soon as the officer left the bridge, he looked at his friend.

"Something's not right" - said in his thoughts Bullseye.

He did not want to others on the bridge Wraith heard this conversation.

"What do you mean?" - asked Shadowmist.

"Something does not fit in the Stardust behavior. He's too... laid back."

"Laid back" - he said with amusement.

"You know what I mean... Every time, when we asked him about something related to the times before the war, he dispose us. And now he lets easily explore this relievo?"

"Maybe there really is anything more."

"And I remember, that one time Carehand was very interested this planet... And when the land was divided, this planet was on the top of the list planets, which belong to the hives closely related with the Council" - he said.

Shadowmist watched him intently for a moment, and then said calmly:

"Even if you're right, and so you would not find out anything... As you said: he always disposes us, when we asked about the times before the war... I do not think, that this time it was different" - he muttered and went back to his duties.

"You are not interested, what there can be?" - was surprised Bullseye.

"I am... But Stardust certainly will not tell us anything, so we must to wait for what find humans" - he explained calmly. - "Kate said, that this Jackson is stubborn, and if something interested him, he will be looking for so long, until he will find."

The Second Officer was not satisfied, but he acknowledged right his friend: they have to wait, until New Lanteans examine the cave.

Still he just do not understand, why Stardust is so calm. Perhaps he believes, that humans do not find anything there... Or maybe actually nothing is there... now.

.

.

 **S** tardust looked out the window of his quarter on the blue globe hovering at below, when from the

communicator on his rang out a signal.

Only glanced in that direction, not moving from the spot.

\- What is it? - he asked calmly.

\- Message from Invention, sir - the voice told him. - On coded channel.

\- Connect - he instructed and looked up at the organic tarp extending behind the desk. Just appeared on her image, showing well-known for his face. - Clearcut - he said surprised. - What a surprise.

\- Are you completely crazy on old age? - said bluntly Wraith. - Why do you allow them to explore this cave?

The Commander smiled corner of his mouth, completely calm.

\- The Council agreed to this - he explained.

Doc looked at him, clearly surprised.

\- ...But why? - he choked.

\- They think it's time to start slowly... discover cards - he said. - Get used others to the thoughts of the coming changes... Last Hope can arrive at any time. And so they already have considerable slippage. I think, that our calculations were not as accurate as we thought.

\- I understand - he almost muttered. - You know what will happen, when the truth will to come out?

Wraith again smiled slightly.

\- We live with this thought of ten thousand years...

\- Rather we ignored it for ten thousand years... until the day when SHE arrived.

\- ...Yes, it's true - admitted Stardust. - But sooner or later had to come to this... It was inevitable.

\- Yes... I already have before my eyes our lynching - muttered pessimistically Clearcut, which amused his caller.

\- Do not get hysterical... it's not like to you - he said with a hint of irony.

\- Recently I have too many reasons for optimism - Doc has not changed tone. - ... I'll go with them... just in case - he added.

\- As you wish... Good luck - snorted Stardust and hung up.

Clearcut muttered under his breath and came out of his lab.

.

.

 **S** mall freighter left the dock Unbroken and headed toward the planet.

Sitting in the hold of passenger group was silent. None of them did not know what to say.

Alabaster reacted to the news of her father's cooperation with the humans and the role played by Teyla as initially Moonlight - she considered it for madness. Emmagan could see in her eyes that same anger, with which she met at Mo.

But the young female was right. Anger Alabaster quickly disappeared, replaced by a whole lot of questions. Her curiosity won over pride Wraith. She absorbed information like a sponge the water, carefully listening to the whole story. But most of all fascinated her device, thanks to which Teyla and John can pretend Wraith, without any medical intervention in their bodies... and the information where it comes from. She wanted to know everything, down to the smallest detail, clearly fascinated by the ancient civilization, whose representatives accidentally stuck thousands of years ago in another dimension.

When Starburst came to the royal chambers, already dressed in convenient for trips to the mountains attire, his daughter gave him a harsh and eloquent look, confirms, that as usual he knew when to appear... that is, only when the emotions subside. In this way he not to risk a confrontation with the enraged Wraith female, leaving the problem of Mo and Teyla.

Anyway, the Sheppard words, who cautiously looked inside, with: "It is safe, already?", confirms words Alabaster, before her father could deny them.

All three females looked at the Commodore the same, mocking look, so he just inform them about situation, and he quickly left. Mo and Abe immediately snorted with laughter.

Teyla noticed, that they both sometimes had fun... stressful male of his species, pretending, that they are angry. Learn from an early age male Wraith respect for his Queens, instinctively feel uncomfortable when one of them scolded them... even if it was their own daughter... or niece.

But now, when she sat in the passenger compartment, and Alabaster watched her strangely for a long time, Athozian women felt as same uncomfortable as before Starburst.

\- Abe... you stressing her - said finally Mo.

Young Queen moved her gaze on her.

She was wearing the same outfit as the other: pants, tunic and boots, but unlike the rest, her was mainly burgundy, as before her dress, and only minor additions typical for Wraith black color.

\- I wonder all time, if someone from the Council have guessed - she said calmly.

\- Now you stressing me - said a female.

\- I'm serious - she replied. - Raptor said colonel Sheppard, that he not betray your plan, because it would suffered on this too many Wraiths, including the half Council... Tracker said, that the Invention is a Council idea... and about the possibility of using a retrovirus as an alternative to dwindling feeding ground, mainly because of the Hoffan plague... And in addition they and so, from a long time, knows about New Lanteans dealings with my father, therefore they helped in bringing Dr. McKay's home... And that's why I can not stop thinking, that they might know more than you admit.

\- You terribly tangle it - Mo muttered.

\- But what they gaining, keeping silent? - asked Teyla. - I know that our vision of the Wraith has been recently changed significantly... - she glanced at John - but I do not know why they have to keep our plans in secret.

\- In order not to lead to another split among the Wraith - said Skyfall, and the others looked at him. - For the first time, since the outbreak of the Civil War, the Council maintains a miracle as such order. But if this, what we are doing, came out to the light... Let's say, that in the near future, you does not need to care about us... Besides, from what Raptor said, that such a split would be very handy Midsummer. At least half of our hives would be join her, and then... Then you would be have a problem... You and those, who have remained faithful to the Council.

\- Again, the cost exceeds the benefits - add from the copilot's seat colonel.

Along with Sunblaze he decided to fly this ship - he was very curious how piloting this machine as the Wraith, and now had the chance to find out. In truth, the drug, which give him Beckett, slowly stopped to work, but still he was able to perform some operations manually.

The Commander looked at him. Like as Emmagan, John was not disguised as the Wraith. However, because the lack of time, they both could not go to Atlantis to change outfit. Therefore given them Wraiths uniforms, mostly used by scouts: pants and a jacket or tunic. Similar to those, that wore others.

\- Exactly - admitted Skyfall. - Revenge is not always profitable... Otherwise we would never met, John Sheppard.

The colonel did not answer. He knew what the Wraith officer has in mind: revenge Moonlight for killing her mother and the other from the Abyss.

\- We are approaching to the place - said after a moment Blaze. - But it seems that not much is where the land - he said, reviewing readings from the electronic map on the main screen.

\- Maybe here? - John suggested, pointing to a spot on the map.

\- It looks stable - almost muttered pilot. - Even so, we will have to go a little bit.

\- I hope that these your clothes are warm - said Sheppard.

\- Well... we do not freezes as soon as humans - said the pilot and he glanced corner of his eye, grinning with amusement at the sight of the grim face of the human. - Take it easy. You not freeze... immediately - he snorted.

\- I'm beginning to suspect, that sarcasm is your national trait - growled the colonel.

Sunblaze snorted slightly under his breath, and then lowered the flight machine to carefully casualty sits freighter at the small, even flat clearing. Whole area covered the same thick layer of snow, what the rising all around mountain. Fortunately, the day was sunny and almost windless, getting them to go outside.

Starburst opened door and walked the ramp as the first, looking around. Sun rays reflected in the ubiquitous snow, dazzle him mercilessly. And although his pupils shrunk up maximally, it still he felt considerable discomfort. Wraith were not accustomed to such a bright light. On their hives was pleasantly, almost twilight, like in caves inhabited by Iratus. Even ordinary sunlight they felt as a certain discomfort.

That's why sometimes he wondered, how their ancestors endured permanent residence on the surface of the planet, since by almost a thousand years they lived on the Patria. Among all the Wraith, he knew, only Moonlight seemed best to put up with such a bright light. As if her eyes were better for this purpose. Maybe it is a feature inherited from the ancestors, he thought, which rest of them had lost by a long stay in the hives. She often travels to different planets, so maybe her eyes still are able to cope well with different intensities of light.

He went down, allowing other leave freighter, when to his ears came the sound of the engine the Wraith fighter. He looked at the blue sky, and more the mind, than his eyes, he found the source of the sound.

Dart slowed, reducing the flight, to finally let go a transport beam... and fly away.

The Commander came out of the gangway, and his high leather boots sank into the snow up to mid-calf.

He walked to the back of the ship, to see what the fighter left there... and more specifically: whom.

Dressed in scouts outfit and knee-length coat, Clearcut looked at him calmly from the extensive hood, little protects his eyes from the sun reflecting in the snow.

Next to him stood a human.

\- Doc? Kiryk?... What are you doing here? - said surprised Mo, before the Commander himself asked this question.

Wraith smiled gently.

\- Someone has to keep an eye on you... so, you do not put yourself into trouble... And you, Starburst and the young, have to this amazing ability - he snorted. - And from what I noticed, colonel Sheppard also - he looked meaningfully at the human, and then up. - I think it's there - he said, pointing to the ledge on which stood a jumper from Atlantis, then led the way.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 ** _Mystery of the Vallen Mountain_** **.**

 **C** oming around the bend rock, winding paths, leading directly to the cave, they stopped in front of jumper, partially hidden inside of it.

The entrance was about five feet tall and at least the same width. They looked inside, but no one was there.

Clearcut walked calmly inside, pulling the hood. Here, the light was not so bright, ceasing to dazzle his eyes. And the deeper they went, it was darker. Only the size of the cave did not change for several meters, to finally shrink in the long corridor. At the end he saw the pale glow... and could also hear distant whispers.

He quickened his step. The voices were getting clearer, with each of his steps, until finally he was able to identify two of them: McKay... and Hovich. He remembered the voice of this human female. Permanently imprinted in his mind... just like her image... so similar to HER.

After a few meters, they entered to another cave, this time much larger, illuminated by numerous torches. At first glance, there was nothing special here: just a big hole in the rock, with some stalagmites and stalactites on the sides, on the end which was a large rock slab covered by some sort of signs. Under it stood a group of people... and one Wraith.

Clearcut looked at him, but only after a long moment he recognized the Rainsong, the grandson of Queen Rainbow.

He was young, still a teenager. Tall and slim, with long hair tied in a thin dreadlocks, like Sunblaze. He helped McKay with the apparatus, which New Lanteans brought from Atlantis.

\- ... I'm sorry, but it does not work in this way - Rodney snapped irritably to the officer standing over him, and when he turned head, he saw emerging from the corridor figures.

He stood up, looking at them carefully. Most of them he knew... but the one person he saw for the first time: a Wraith female in a burgundy outfit.

At her sight he swore under his breath.

The others looked in the same direction... and on their faces appeared in the same expression of concern at the sight of the Queen.

\- Damn... Who is it? - Mitchell growled.

\- This is Todd's daughter - a young Wraith explained in a whisper.

\- But what is she doing here? - he hissed. - It starts out of control - he muttered.

Rainsong did not answer, too absorbed fact arrival to them a Wraith Queen... Like others. About presence of Moonlight he knew from McKay, but the second female unsettle him... Even if she seemed, that she is perfectly orientate in the situation.

He glanced at the human warriors, who instinctively put hands on their guns.

And only Dr. Hovich seemed to be calm, more interested one of the Wraith officers, than young Queen. She smiled gently and nodded to Clearcut... but he completely ignored her.

When the group stopped, a young Wraith bowed formally, presenting telepathically themself. Alabaster answered him nod of the head, smiling softly.

And then his eyes stopped on Moonlight. The boy stared at her as if in some amazing phenomenon. In truth, human scientist tell him about her remarkable resemblance to Kate, but only now he realized, that it was not exaggerated words.

Until a nudge with elbow by McKay awake him.

\- John?... Can we talk? - Carter said, stepping aside. - What's she doing here? - she whispered, when he stood before her.

\- Take it easy. It's Todd's daughter. She can help us - he said calmly.

\- In what? In larger problems? - almost snapped Sam, angry.

\- For example, in your contacts with the Council - said the Queen unexpectedly. They both looked at her and she smiled slightly. - Wraith have a good hearing - she said carelessly. - You must stand a much further, so that we do not heard anything.

Samantha seemed to be a bit confused. She grunted softly and returned to the group.

\- I am sorry, but this whole situation...

\- Believe me, colonel Carter, I know exactly how you feel - she said. - I also was not thrilled ideas of my father... but it happened, so now, the only thing we can do, is to ensure, that the consequences will by the least... for all of us - she said and looked at the plate.

Was covered with a letter reminding the Wraith writing... but slightly different, she notice. Below was a drawing showing a figure in a flash of light, and in accompanied by two four-legged animals, resembling predators called in this galaxy: laupus.

\- A little a lot of us here - noticed suddenly Sheppard.

\- You brought here... this whole trip - Mitchell retorted, pointing at the Wraiths.

\- Increased number of… persons, can be useful in case of trouble - said calmly Teal'c.

Both men looked at him as if slightly surprised.

\- You predict trouble? - asked Cameron.

\- Based on our past experiences? - he answered with stoically. - Yes.

\- Good point - said the colonel, though reluctantly, and looked again at all this assemblage of people and the Wraiths.

It was a very strange sight... very, very strange, he thought..

\- This is seismic scanner? - interested in Ember, coming to the device standing before Rodney.

\- Yes. We was tried a more advanced technology, but nothing works - he said. - I only know that there is something... but I suspect, that it is protected by a kind of force field, that does not allow to penetrate further... That's why I wanted used this... At least we know where it is, and how shape have... I hope - he said.

\- Clever.

\- Do not praise him, because he again fall into self-admiration and he will be play the wise guy - Sheppard scolded him.

\- Ha, ha... very funny - he said with a wry smile McKay and back looked at the Wraith. - You know about this?

\- I've seen similar devices...

\- This is my science officer - interjected calmly Starburst. - He may help you.

\- Um... we will see - almost Rodney muttered.

\- For sure. He is one of the best scientists of my father - praised him Alabaster. - He has a good chance to be soon Cleverman.

\- What does it mean? - asked McKay, looking at Mo.

\- This is our equivalent of your academic title - she explained. - But not so easy to get it... This is a very prestigious title. It comes from the Voca of the Wraith, whose inventions have helped us to survive the beginnings of the Great War - she explained, and looked with a smile at her friend. - If Em really get this title, he will be the youngest Cleverman in the history of the Wraiths - she said, patting him on the shoulder.

\- So, how old are you, in this case? - said the scientist, smiling indulgently corner of his mouth.

\- I have 458 - Wraith said calmly.

\- Sooo, how old is the oldest Wraith?... If I could know? - interested in Hovich.

Moonlight glanced at Clearcut.

\- Doc?... How old is the First Generation, I'm confused a little bit? - she said.

\- Let's see... 985 when the war broke out... Well, if I something not shook… 11.041 years - he said.

In the cave fell deathly quiet. Gathered in there humans looked at the Wraiths with a look of disbelief on their faces.

Finally Vala whistle ended their dismay.

\- Not bad - woman said. - Do you not get bored?

\- We hibernate from time to time - Mo said. - Someone, even after hundreds of years... It, inter alia, allows to rebuild the humans populations after the harvest.

\- Charming - she admitted with typical to her sarcasm, what a bit amused young female.

Moonlight had to admit, that she liked Vale... She do not know exactly why, but she liked her... Among other things just for her sharp tongue.

\- It is more similar to our writing, than to the Lanteans - she said, changing the subject. - You managed to decipher the inscription?

\- Yes... - said Daniel. - In general, tells of the arrival of Avatar, ONE, in a flash of blinding light, accompanied by two four-legged creatures - a finger he pointed on the image. - Amazingly resembles how Kate appeared here... and she has two dogs... It's domesticated animals - he added, glancing at the other Wraiths. - Therefore, no wonder that the locals people took her as an Avatar, on the basis of the figures... Next is the mention of the great changes, which are to take place. Rebirth of the entire galaxy under the leadership of Avatars... and here already used the plural, not singular… I checked a few times to be sure.

\- And this text? - Alabaster asked, pointing.

\- Well, like a poem ... I do not know how else to define ... It sounds something like this:

 _When you meet Avatar on your way - look straight into his eyes._

 _Open your mind, and show him what you hide - deeply inside._

 _Only then will open the gates - right at your feet._

 _Then you may go down - to know the whole truth._

 _But when the door closes above you - stay calm,_

 _Because you still have a chance to get on._

 _An the hope is all, what you have left._

 _And your last hope is go by the wall._

\- It's a song, that my grandmother often sang to me, when I was little - said young Queen, paying attention to the metal, spherical object located just above the inscriptions.

She stepped closer, and suddenly central part of it, flashed of the bright light, and a wide radius started to move up and down on her body.

Frightened, she pulled up a step.

\- Take it easy. It's just a scanner - explained Jackson. - Us also scanned...

\- Genetic compatibility: 96% - interrupted him suddenly like a woman, electronic voice. - The margin of error not accepted... No Access.

And then there was dead silence. Everyone looked surprised at the device... and after a while with each other.

\- O-K... That was not before - said finally Daniel, stepping closer.

\- Access to what? - asked Vala.

\- Good question - Mitchell muttered and looked pointedly at McKay. - Can you enlighten us, genius?

\- I told you that it's not that simple - he said, slightly annoyed. - I only know, that there is something there...

\- And this... something, scanning you all... but only on her reacted? - interested in Sheppard.

\- In principle, only us - said Sam. - Mili and David did not approach close enough - she noticed and looked at the young woman standing on the side.

\- For me it's a novelty - Mili said. - I come here since childhood and this device never... speak up, after scanning the people.

\- As say Mo, this writing is more similar to ours, than to Lanteans - Starburst interjected. - May be this scan responds only on the Wraith? - he suggested.

\- Worth a try - McKay said, and looked at Rainsong. - Young, stand there - a gesture of the head he pointed to the stone plate.

Wraith twisted his mouth in a grimace of displeasure, but came closer, standing a facing a scan tool.

\- I do not see the point... - he began, when the beam was moved over his body.- Genetic Compatibility: 88% - cut him the same electronic voice. - The margin of error not accepted... No Access.

\- Even less than she - Rodney muttered disappointed.

\- Father? - Alabaster said, looking at the Commander.

He went to the wall, allowing the device to do the same procedure as they did.

\- Genetic Compatibility: 96% margin of error ... not accepted ... No Access.

\- Compatibility genetic, but with what? - asked suddenly Hovich. - We can just scan all and it turns out that none does not fit.

Skyfall looked at the oldest amongst them Wraith.

\- Doc?

\- Why are you asking me? - Clearcut surprised.

\- Because I have a feeling that you know something... As always - he said with a hint of irony.

The officer growled softly under his breath, grimacing mouth at the same expression of dissatisfaction, as before Rainsong and he looked at the young female.

\- Let Mo try - he said.

\- Why she? - he surprised.

\- Because I also have a hunch - also said sarcastically older Wraith.

\- You do not have hunch. You just always something know... but you never say from where.

\- Because it's just called a hunch - talk back.

\- Never mind the details - interrupted them John. - Mo, you try? - he asked.

The others looked at her. She sighed and walked over to the machine. Radius scanned her first down, then up, and after a while, once again sound a women voice:

\- Genetic Compatibility: 99%... The margin of error... accepted... Granted access - voice said, much to their surprise.

The stone slab begin to crack in half, then both parts collapsed a bit and started to split up on the sideways, showing carved in the rock shelf... and on it statuette representing the same form as in relievo.

It was less than half a meter tall and made of dark blue material, that Mo see for the first time. Statuette showed a woman in the company of two dogs... or wolves, she thought, remembering this animals from the Earth database on Atlantis.

\- Now what? - she finally asked, glancing at them.

\- Look into the eyes of the statue? - proposed Teyla.

Moonlight raised some her eyebrows.

\- So says the text - Alabaster said. - What you have to lose.

\- My life? - she snorted, but she came closer and leaned slightly to look straight into the eyes of statues.

Were made of a crystal, glittering gently all the colors of the rainbow.

And suddenly they fired from them streak of light, hitting straight into the eyes of a young female. She tried to pull away... but she could not. Some invisible force holding her in place. And the more she tried to break free, the more her body pierced the sharper pain.

\- Do not resist - Jackson suggested. - Open your mind... As the text says.

She obeyed him and calmed down. To her surprise, it worked. The pain quickly subsided.

And then she felt like someone had scanned her mind, looking of information about her ancestors... about her parents... her grandparents...And suddenly radius disappeared, releasing her.

She stepped back and stumbled a bit, trying to recover balance.

\- Are you all right? - asked Alabaster, holding her.

\- Yes ... The Dr. Jackson advice acted - she said, still a bit dazed. - It was a strange feeling... like someone was scanning my mind...

She did not finish. Part of the floor under her feet collapsed suddenly a few inches and on loose surfaces appeared a quadrat.

Both females jumped quickly to the side, out of his area, and then the stone slabs began to slide slowly on sides, revealing concealed beneath them another, this time a single disc. It was made from the same material as the strange statue.

They came closer... and almost in the same moment another layer of rippled very gently, and then seemed to start to crumble into dust, revealing a staircase leading down.

\- ... Open your mind, and show him what you hide... deeply inside - quoted Daniel inscription on the wall. - Only then will open the gates… right at your feet. Then you may go down... to know the whole truth

\- Who's first? - asked Mitchell.

\- May be Mo? - proposed by McKay and he immediately added, seeing their gazes. - Apparently this whole security responds to her, so it would be logical to she go first.

\- Rather safer for you all - said Mo, again looking down.

\- It is also - admitted carelessly Skyfall, and she gave him a grim look. - Ladies first - he said with irony and pointed calmly motioned way.

Young female growled softly under her breath and took the first step... And when she saw, that nothing is happening, she slowly moved further down. The deeper she went down, the stronger her eyes began to glow a soft glow, allowing her to see in the dark. - Who's next? - Sheppard asked, glancing at the others.

\- Humans - Alabaster muttered and followed You.

\- I would say: guys - Carter corrected her, moving behind her with Teyla.

\- I suggested to some of us remained here... just in case, to possibly get help - said Teal'c.

\- You're starting to scare me - said McKay.

But Jaffa smiled to him corners of the mouth.

\- Good idea... Big guy, you're go with me - John slapped his friend in the chest, glancing at going down two Wraith.

\- You too - he nodded at Clearcut.

\- I do not... feel such need - Doc said calmly.

\- But I do - concluded the colonel. - Like Skall, I feel that you know more than you say... so, you are going with us - he added with a smile.

Wraith scowled, muttering something under his breath, but he walked slowly down.

\- And you try to... not spoil anything... or blow up - he said at the end to the McKay and taking from Cameron rifle, he walked up the stairs, made from the same material, as the hiding them before plate.

\- Can someone give me a flashlight...? - called from the bottom Sam, but before she finish, someone handed it to her. She glanced sideways, to see the Skyfall shiny eyes.

\- ... Thank you - she said, surprised by what she saw. - Your eyes ...

\- Something's wrong with them? - he asked mockingly, knowing full well what she meant.

\- I did know that they... glow in the dark.

\- Twilight is our natural environment... And like all creatures moving in such a light, we very well see in the dark.

\- But it do not look for refraction and reflection of light within the lens - she said.

\- No, this is luminescence...

\- Maybe later you finish this scientific chat? - Sheppard interjected them. - Now let's focus on this - he said, lighting up a wall in front of which was already Moonlight.

It is only now they noticed how big is the chamber, to which they went down.

Samantha came closer to ending the only cavities in the wall, touching the rough surface covering the whole cave.

\- It's like Tok'ra crystals forming the tunnels - said Daniel unexpectedly.

She glanced at him over her shoulder.

\- You noticed it too?

\- Yes. After the floor gave way.

\- Who are Tok'ra? - interested in Alabaster.

\- They are symbionts, appearance resembling snakes - he said. - They...connect to the host nervous system, sharing with him his body and memories ... The opposite of Tok'ra are the Goa'uld, who take total control on the host.

\- Sounds terrible - she said.

\- What sounded this song? - Mo asked her.

\- But when the door closes on you, stay calm. Because you still have a chance to get on ...

She paused, realizing the importance of words which she just said, and looked quickly behind... just like the others.

\- Let someone stay on the stairs... - Moonlight started hurriedly and she jumped up, but it was too late.

Leaving part of the group at the top, dark structure quickly closed up again entrance to the chamber... and soon after, the two stone plates slide up on her.

Female swore under her breath, and quickly informed the Wraith higher up about the humans observations, hoping, that it will help other to find a solution for this situation.

\- They stuck there! - shout Rodney. - We need to get them out.

\- How? - asked Mitchell. - The device responds only on Mo... And she is at the bottom - he noticed the same irony.

\- I do not know how... Use C-4...

\- A very scientific approach - Vala snorted.

McKay looked at her ironically.

\- I do not think that it worked - Ember interjected calmly, looking at the place where he was opening.

\- Dr. Jackson and Colonel Carter believe, that this structure is similar to the crystals, which use... Tok'ra?

\- How do you know? - McKay was surprised

\- Mo just told us - almost muttered Rainsong.

\- Well, yes. This your telepathy - now he muttered.

\- Maybe laser... or something like that? - proposed Kiryk.

\- Sooner sounds weapon - Ember said. - Most of the crystals is sensitive to a sounds... We only need to find a suitable frequency.

\- Sonar? - suggested Rodney and walked to the device.

\- A good start - admitted Ember.

Level down, in the darkness lit up only by the light from two flashlights, the remaining part of the group went back to inspect the wall.

\- ... Hope is all you have left - said Daniel. - And your last hope is to go through the wall.

\- I do not see anything here that reminded the plate in advance - said Skyfall, watching stone walls. - ... Or even control panel - he said.

\- So far the suggestions were hidden in the text - Teyla said.

\- Maybe this time it is... Going through the wall can mean a hologram - she suggested looking at Mo. - We once met such technology.

\- Worth a try - female admitted and she move on the wall... to stop on her painfully. - It did not work - she moaned, clutching his sore nose. She looked at Alabaster. - Maybe you have an idea? Your grandmother did not tell you anything?

\- Unfortunately not... But Steel... I mean Teyla - she improved quickly herself, accustomed to her Wraith name - may have a right, that the solution is in the text. So far that was.

\- This and I know - she said Mo, rubbing her nose.

\- I'm sorry, but I'm not so familiar to pack into trouble, like you - she scoffed.

\- Enough move sometimes your butt outside the hive - snorted Mo.

The Queen seemed to be offended by her words, put hands at the waist.

\- You think I'm too comfortable to move outside the hive?

\- I did not say it...

\- Just do not begin to fight - snorted calmly Skyfall, still watching the wall.

Alabaster scowled and she wanted to react, as it would do it any other Queen on her place, hear such blatant mockery of the mouth her subordinate... when suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked away, right on the calm face Clearcut, who shook his head slightly with a light smile.

"I know that normally such behavior would be unacceptable... but the years have done their habits... I know something about this" - he said to her softly.

She sighed softly.

"Yes, I know. Your relationships are based on a slightly different basis "- she said. - "I'm sorry, I'm upset our situation."

"That's understandable, my dear... You do not you're used to the dangers... For us it's nothing new, so we can keep the calm."

She smiled at him gently, and then she walked to the Moonlight, still staring at the wall.

\- ... And your last hope is go by the wall - said a young female and sighed, resigned. - Well said... The last hope.

Alabaster furrowed her brow and she wanted to say something, when suddenly the wall, against which they stand, budge... and started to recede quickly, leaving behind a long tunnel leading slightly in down.

\- What did you do? - asked surprised Carter.

\- Nothing ...

\- Last Hope - Alabaster repeated. - So was called the last hiveship, who built Avatars before they leaving - she added with a triumphant smile. - The greatest of all.

\- ...But he was destroyed at the beginning of the Great War - Clearcut finished. - Shall we? - he asked, pointing to the hallway hand gesture.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 ** _Dungeons and dragons_** **.**

 **T** he corridor led tens of meters down, tilted at a gentle angle, and ended in another chamber.

What they saw there, stunned them. A giant cave hidden somewhere inside the mountain, was covered with the same crystal, what corridor, but much brighter and more coming in the violet. The entire interior was lit by the lights placed in numerous, large and small columns, shining pleasant yellow light.

The main column seemed to create the skeleton of the entire structure, creating a slightly oval dome and propping the ceiling, under which all connect to one another, forming a sort of upside-down wells. However, there was not the light.

Between the columns around the entire interior, the statutory two levels of terraces leading to the side rooms. The railings also serve as additional lighting.

However, most attention attracted large platform on the middle of the cave, around which there were plenty of control panels - at least for this it looks, from the place, where they stand. Everything was done with this mysterious crystal.

They left from the corridor slowly, almost reverently by going into a big cave. Only then they saw on the side a stargate. But there were different from than those that they knew - like something between the gates from the SGC and those on Atlantis, Carter thought, and she walked over to one of the control panels at the platform. At first it seemed that this is just another, rough plate, full of bigger and smaller cavities, but as soon as she touched one of them, its surface rippled gently, and to her surprise it change in a screen, showing a diagram of a some device.

\- Liquid crystal screen? - she said, more to herself than to the other and she touched a rectangular recess on the right.

It reacted in the same way, but this time changing into something far more like keyboard. The others followed her example, by running more panels. Some of them have been changed in the screens, the other in panels in various kinds.

\- Who would build it? - asked finally Alabaster, saying aloud the question that all of them preoccupy the minds.

\- Maybe it's some experimental facility Lanteans? - Sheppard muttered, looking around. - Upstairs are the next rooms - he added, pointing to gesture of the head.

\- I do not think, that it was the technology of the Ancients - said Jackson. - It's not like anything created by them... It's completely different... style - he notice, also looking around. - I was tempted to even say that the more it reminds me of organic constructions, which created Wraiths.

\- Columns and lighting definitely remind them - Moonlight admitted.

\- Is the Wraith ever experimented with crystals? - Carter asked, turning to the Starburst.

\- From what I know, it not - he said. - Our technology has always been based on organic... Unless that before the Great War - he said and looked at Clearcut.

The Wraith raised a bit his eyebrows, but he seemed completely disinterested in what they found.

\- No - he replied shortly. - Wraith never experimented with crystals.

\- But you know who, right? - Skyfall interjected with a derisive smile.

Doc looked at him calmly and sighed under his breath.

\- Yes. I know who.

\- Doc? - said impatiently Mo.

\- What?... He asked if I knew WHO, and not that I have to say WHO - he said blithely.

\- Right now took you on clinging to words? - she scoffed, folding her arms across her chest.

He bared his teeth in a wide smile, and then looked at the main platform.

\- Nu 'Ada had such technology - he said with a strange hint of nostalgia. - They were able to connect with each other technology derived from Lanteans, organic and based on such crystals... Their technology mainly based on nanotechnology, including organic.

\- Are you saying, that the ancestors of Harrigan were more technologically advanced than Lanteans? - Sam was surprised.

\- At the end... Yes.

\- So, why Lanteans not use their technology? - asked Daniel. - Why we do not encounter on their technology? The only thing we have found so far, was that station... and now this outpost.

\- And why did you not encounter too often Lanteans technology?... For the same reason as in the case of Nu'Ada: because most was destroyed during the Great War - Clearcut calmly explained. - In fact, the only remnant of the Lanteans is Atlantis... And why Lanteans not using Nu'Ada technology?... Ask them about it... I do not know. I'm not one of them.

\- I think I know what it is - said suddenly Skyfall and touched the screen, at which he stood.

Surface platform undulate gently, as previously dashboards and glowed a soft light ... And then started to emerge from her different size and shape of needles, to create a model of the structure, reminiscent them Atlantis. But when those same spies have become more accurate shapes, and even colors, they quickly understood, that this is a completely different construction.

In the middle was located nine towers, each supported on the intertwined each other, high pillars. The central tower, the highest of all, was connected bridges with eight other, which surrounded her, and with were also connected to each other. The next buildings, getting lower, were arranged in a similar way, so that every time they create more and more octagonal. The last three towers again became higher, and the shape of the last one, brought to mind sail attached to a tall, slightly curved mast. They were even able to see the details of the design, which the inner part resembled a huge of the window, imitating the structure of insect wings.

The whole looked like a spider web, consists of a total of eight levels surrounding a central tower, forming around her octagonal star, which is the basis for all construction. These eight arms formed in it only sharp edges. Everything else seemed to be smooth and rounded, undulating and twisting sometimes with each other, imitating their shape and construction the organic structure.

Entirely complement the omnipresent vegetation and water.

\- It's beautiful - almost whispered at the end of Alabaster, with the breathlessly watching the mysterious city.

\- It's true - admitted Teyla. - I have to admit, that so far Atlantis was for me a miracle of architecture... but if this city actually existed, had to be... wonderful.

\- There was. It is Noridos - almost muttered Clearcut. - ...The capital of Nu'Ada - he explained, seeing her a questioning look.

\- Have you seen him? - asked Daniel.

\- Yes... But it was a long time ago - he muttered, as if reluctant to think about those times.

\- I'm not even able to imagine what it must have been a wonderful sight, stand there and look at it - said with delight Moonlight and she glanced at him.

But the old Wraith did not answer her, staring blankly in the model of the city. His thoughts wandered entirely elsewhere, stopping at the memories dating back thousands of years. And judging by the expression on his face, they were painful memories, she thought.

\- This place can be something of our Great Library - noticed a sudden Starburst.

\- The last database of Nu'Ada - admitted Skyfall.

\- Do you know what this means? - asked Samantha.

\- Trouble - threw Ronon.

Carter looked at him and was about to chide him that he can not appreciate the treasure trove of knowledge that can be hidden in this place, when I suddenly noticed that Satedan reaches for his gun, pointing into one of the corridors. She looked in that direction, just like the others. Sheppard and Skyfall instinctively reached for their gun, target them in the same direction.

At the entrance to the hall, located exactly opposite to that, which they came, it became four Wraiths soldiers, targeting to the group with they weapons. They armor, however, differed from those known people, creating a mixture of metal and organic structures, tightly covering almost every part of the body. Also their masks resembled the helmet hides the entire head.

But the figure, who emerged from behind them, even more surprised everyone. Tall, slim Wraith with long, graphite hair and a like Moonlight complexion, looked at them calmly his gray-blue eyes. He was wearing a two-piece uniform with leather and material.

\- When I sensed your presence, I was surprised, that you were able to get in here - he said with a slight smile Quickblade. - But when I saw you... - shook his head in amusement, looking directly at Clearcut. - I admit, that I was amazed.

\- You work for her - snapped Doc.

\- How do you figure? - he sneered.

\- You should not have done that. It's dangerous... A retrovirus is not ready.

\- You're wrong... It is fully ready - he said calmly, raising his hand, which was not even a trace of the feeding slit. - We have gained the results of the Empathy research...

\- And how many times have you had to repeat the procedure? - he interrupted him calmly. - Believe me, that a retrovirus is not ready - he insisted on his Clearcut. - Even Empathy knew it. But only further research and analysis made us aware of what in it lack... the same basic element that allowed us to exist: Avatars energy, which they feed the First Generation to grow up in cocoons.

\- So how do you explain her existence? - he said, a little angry, pointing on the Mo. - You are wrong. It in Moonlight DNA is hidden a missing element... And the fact, that you came out here from the top, only confirms it... Therefore I'm taking her with me - he added suddenly with gravely, and unexpectedly fired to her from his pop-blaster.

Energy missile hit straight at the young female... and Teyla, who tried to push her to the side, to run through after their bodies. Both fell limply down.

Ronon fired first, but the bolt instead of a soldier... hit in the surrounding him forcefield... Exactly the same, as Sheppard and Skyfall missiles.

Surprised , they repeated the attack, which, to their disappointment, ended the same way.

Starburst grabbed her daughter by the arm and pulled her down. Group quickly hid behind the platform, to avoid counterattack from the Wraith stunners.

\- Do not stop shooting - called the Colonel.

\- From where they have it? - Carter threw.

\- Maybe they found it here? - Starburst said, glancing at the soldiers.

One of them came to unconscious Moonlight... and for a moment he wondered whether to take her or Teyla, then he grabbed both, and flip them over his shoulders.

His Commander was already at the gate control panel, selecting the address on a small DHD.

The other three soldiers did not interrupt shooting, while they slowly retreating towards the gate, protecting the Commander and his companion carrying two females.

Unfortunately, in contrast to them, two people and the Wraiths did not have a protective force field, which allowed them follow after the attackers. Therefore, they still hid behind the platform, whilst the gate ejected already stream of energy. And when only the tunnel stabilized, carrying Moonlight and Teyla soldier crossed gate the first.

\- I'm sorry it has to end this way! - called from the gate Quickblade. - Goodbye, old friend - he added, and also entered the tunnel.

The other three soldiers gave the last series of shots and moved by their Commander.

Using this moment of calm, Skyfall sprang up rapidly from the place, and right behind him Sheppard. Both ran inside the gently undulating, blue surface, which moments later dematerialized just a few meters in front of Ronon. Satedanin stopped and swore under his breath... almost at the same moment as Clearcut, who stand up from behind the platform and opened his eyes wide.

Wraith did not even notice when Quickblade had materialized on the platform of big, round device, pulsing faster and faster bright light. He had to do it from the gate panel, he thought.

The device looked like a Wraith sound bomb, but it was made of crystal.

\- Is it... - began Starburst.

\- Get out! - called Doc. - Immediately! - he growled, starting use one of the panels to entry a commands.

Almost all of them without a word walked over towards the corridor, from which they came. Only the Commander stopped at Clearcut.

\- What are you doing?

\- I'm trying to reduce the range... Run away - he growled.

Wraith hesitated at first, but then without a word he ran for the rest. Moments later, Doc finished entering the new commands and also jumped up, running in the corridor.

The device flashed the last, bright light... and then shot out a wave of energy, which quickly engulfing the entire cave. For moments the entire crystal structure flickered gently, spreading quickly this reaction not only in the cave, but also in the corridor and the hatch closing the entrance to the chamber.

The hatch spread on, again revealing stairs.

Covered entrance stone slabs, have been removed with the help of C-4. Only in this way McKay and Ember could try to open a crystal layer using a reprogrammed sonar. So now, when the input flickered, Rodney interrupted his argument about the Wraith work, and both instinctively stepped back, looking like crystals recede.

\- You made it - said Vala and she slapped Ember on the shoulder.

\- ... I do not think that it was our merit - he said.

\- As it is not our?... - McKay protested, but he not could finish.

On the stairs just now ran Alabaster. Gathered around the hole persons retreated, surprised. Only Ember immediately held out his hand, to help her get out from the chamber.

\- Thank you - she said with a gentle smile.

\- What happened? - asked concerned about Mitchell.

\- A sound bomb - said shortly young Queen and looked down.

Ember wanted to say something, when up the stairs ran Sam and Daniel, and a moment later Ronon and Starburst, stopping at the last step.

\- Where's Doc? - asked Alabaster.

\- He should be here soon - said Commander, looking expectantly down. - He stay to reduce the range of the bomb.

\- And if he does not have time? - asked concerned Hovich, looking at the Wraith. - If we go from the stairs, the entrance will close - she said and went down a few steps lower, gazing expectantly down the corridor.

But no one came out.

\- You'd better come upstairs, Dr. Hovich... - said calmly Starburst.

\- I think I see someone - she said, crouching.

Anxiety on her face disappeared, when in semi-darkness she saw a running figure. Wraith was just a few meters from the cave. Alaya smiled, happy and wanted to go up, when suddenly her attention was attracted to a strange glow rushing behind Clearcut. She narrowed her eyes to look at this phenomenon better... and then she realized what it could be. There were two possibilities: either it is a shock wave of sound bombs or worse, the corridor starts to shut down.

\- Hurry up - called the Wraith, going one step higher, but it was too late.

Wave energy reached a Clearcut at the same moment, in which he ran into the chamber, knocking him to the ground, and immediately afterwards the doctor Hovich.

Standing with one foot on the first step Starburst, retreated rapidly, when the dark crystals suddenly started to close up.

In the cave came the deathly silence, interrupted until by Alabaster.

\- They stuck there - she almost whispered in disbelief, and at the same time with dismay looking at her father.

\- Why you raise leg? ... - said reproachfully Ronon.

\- He done well - Carter interrupted him firmly and looked calmly at the Wraith. - Otherwise it would cut his leg - she added. - Hatch and so would closed up...

\- The entrance had to close due to a stun wave - said Ember. - Kind of security... But we'll find a way to get them out from there, Milady - he added, glancing at Alabaster.

The Queen nodded only her head, smiling gently. She was sure that the Wraith will keep his word. She believed in him. In the end, he was one of the best scientists.

Just like her father.

.

.

 **S** kyfall woke up first and jerked jumped up, looking around.

He stood on a large plain, covered with low grass, and high on the blue sky above him was two suns... and a few dark shapes.

He glanced down at the unconscious Sheppard. Quickblade soldiers surprised them, when they only cunning through the gate. Their stun guns have to be set to maximum power, since the single shot fallen the Wraith, he thought, and poked foot the human. And when he did not react, he did it more strongly.

The man groaned and opened his eyes, jumped up suddenly, to aim with his gun straight in the Wraith face.

\- Be careful with this... human - Commander growled and started toward the distant tree line.

\- Where are you going? - said surprised Sheppard.

\- After Mo. They took her to their base - he said.

\- How do you know?

\- Because I know where we are... Technicians utilize this planet as their main base, because they know that most of the Wraith will not want to come here.

\- Why? - asked the colonel, still standing at the gate.

Skyfall stopped and looked at him, slightly annoyed.

\- We are on the Draconis... Planet inhabited by some of the most dangerous animals in the galaxy - he explained. - Many of them may swallow up you in full as a snack - he added and moved on. - You better go back to your people, before you finish in the belly of one of them.

\- No better call for backup? They also have Teyla!

The Wraith again turned to him, irritated by this discussion, and wanted to say something, when suddenly something caught his eye in the sky... something very quickly coming to them, lowering the flight. He raised his gun and fired. The bolt hit in the flying giant, but did not much impression on him. Creature just swayed slightly and shook his head, but then regained balance, turning back to the next attack... directly on Skyfall.

\- Select an address! - he shouted.

\- Which one?

\- Any one! - he said, waiting for the creature will be close enough, to begin to ran.

He had an idea... and he had hope, that the human will understand what it is.

John chose the seven symbols on the DHD and stopped his hand over the central, spherical crystal, looking like the Wraith running straight to the gate. And just behind him the great winged beast with a long and strong beak.

\- Now! - shouted Skyfall and suddenly jumped to the side, seeing as human touching crystal activation the gate.

The energy beam fired directly in the beast, which did not manage to pull up in top. Big lump of meat fell limply down, when retreating beam of Stargate, took part abdomen of the beast.

Sheppard came out behind the DHD, looking at dead creature.

\- It looks like a... pterodactyl... or however they was called - he muttered and looked around. - I also know where we are... Although recently there were more trees - he noted. - I chased us T-rex.

\- Technicians have to cut them out... And since you met dracons, then you know, that this is not a safe place - said the Commander and returned to his journey.

\- Hey! Wait! - called him colonel, and caught up with him. - They also took Teyla, so I'm going with you - he said firmly. - You call these creatures dragons? - he interest after a while.

\- Yes. Some of them are the symbol of a few of our Clans.

\- They look like creatures that have ever lived on Earth - he said. - We called them dinosaurs... They extinct millions of years ago.

\- So, it is possible, that it Lanteans brought them to this galaxy... From what I know, they came here some three million years ago, when their world mastered the epidemic, called the Great Plague, and their home world was covered a thick layer of snow.

\- I think it is called the Great Ice Age... But dinosaurs became extinct much earlier.

\- And do you know how long on your world lived Lanteans? - he asked curiously. - Besides that, of certainly not extinct all at once.

\- Fact - he said.

Skyfall smiled corner of his mouth.

\- In that case, if you know, what creatures they are, it is better to check how much ammunition left you... And start to save her - he added.

\- Because here you will be need her not only on dracons.

\- I understand that you have a plan? - he asked, looking through your weapon.

\- Yes... is called: improvisation - Wraith said calmly.

\- Great - John muttered and looked around. - But I guess at least you know in which direction to go? - he preferred to be sure.

\- Yes ... In those mountains - pointed distant snowy peaks.

\- Are you kidding? This is two days on foot! - noticed colonel.

\- So you better hurry up... human - answered maliciously Wraith and quickened his pace.

Sheppard scowled and caught up with him.

.

.

 **C** arter began to pick Atlantis address, before colonel Mitchell started to landing jumper near the gate.

A large, flat clearing where stood Gate of Ancestors, as the locals people called stargate, allowed them to land safely.

As soon as the tunnel of the gates stabilized, Samantha switch on the holographic screen, on which for a moment's appeared face of Amelia Banks.

\- I have to immediately talk with Mr. Woolsey - she said, on what the woman nodded and turned on a tiny handset, hung in her ear.

\- Mr. Woolsey, colonel Carter wants to speak with you immediately.

\- I'm coming - said a male voice from the handset.

They did not wait long... besides Atlantis Commander was practically behind the wall, so that the man had only moved from one room to another.

\- I understand that something happened - he said, looking at the screen.

\- Unfortunately... And it's a lot - she said. - It turned out, that this whole bas-relief, is part of the device opening the entrance to the hidden in the mountain Nu'Ada facility... A rather some kind of... treasury of knowledge... Something like our Great Library of Alexandria.

\- Nu'Ada are supposedly the ancestors of Katherin Harrigan - he noticed.

\- Yes... An that's why I'm starting to suspect, that her appearance there was not so accidental - she said. - It is possible, that at this mountain is a device that which to redirect tunnel of the interdimensional bridge right there... Maybe Nu'Ada before the war, tried to bring their people, but to no avail, and they left in this mountain something, that worked on the bridge as magnesium... In any case, when we went downstairs, we found that we are not alone.

\- Technicians - Cameron muttered.

\- And how they got there? - asked Woolsey.

\- Through the gates... They were inside the mountain... This fraction of the Wraiths begins to worry me. They can be a bigger problem, than the rest of the Wraiths. Apparently, they merge with each other various technologies, including Lanteans... and apparently... unfortunately, they are pretty darn good at this - he said reluctantly.

\- Todd says, that the Council is preparing for war with them and get together a fleet - added Carter. - That's why they called Teyla... as the Queen of the Wraiths, because theoretically lead a several hive... including with two, improved by Kate... They want to introduce these modernizations on other ships.

\- Somehow I see this idea in black - now the Commander of Atlantis said grimly.

\- At the moment we have other problems - said Sam, and he looked at her. - The Technicians kidnapped Teyla and Mo. Supposedly they believe, that Mo DNA may be the key to stability in their own retrovirus... It turned out, that they have placed in life our plan... We have seen effects... But the conversation with the Technician and the Doc, concludes that a retrovirus is still not ready as it should. It turns out, that from time to time, they have to reiterate the procedure.

\- And what with Teyla and Mo?

\- Sheppard and Skall managed to run through the gate behind Technicians - Mitchell interjected. - Unfortunately, the planet on which is their base, apparently teeming with dinosaurs... Wraiths call it Draconis...

\- So Abe and Max want to send there his own people, but could use them our jumper, because the one who have the Wraiths, is broken - added Carter.

\- Who is ABE? - asked Woolsey.

Sitting in the cockpit of the jumper pair glanced quickly at each other.

\- Todd's daughter - Cameron muttered.

\- You have there Wraith Queen! - said loudly in disbelief Richard and almost paled.

\- She flown in behind Todd and Mo - Samantha replied calmly. - She says, that she not betray us... Mo trust her.

\- They are probably... kind like cousin? - colonel looked at her, to be sure.

\- As if... Todd is not the biological son of Mo grandmother...

\- Less behold - interrupted Woolsey. - Are you sure that this... Abe, certainly she not betray us?

\- In return, she told us some interesting facts about the Council... - she began. - Anyway, now, and so we have no choice - she said.

\- Too true - muttered the man with the frown on his face.

\- The problem is, that Abe must tell the Council what happened, to they gave her the Wraiths, who already were on the Draconis and know the area... and more importantly, who know the Technicians base - added Mitchell.

\- It's all definitely getting out of control - Richard muttered, shaking his head in resignation. Then he looked again at his interlocutors. - There is no other way?

\- Abe says that it does not... Anyway, the Council and so knows about our dealings with Mo and Todd... not everything, of course, but they know - said colonel Carter. - Abe also believes, that the Oldest Wraith know what was hides in the mountain, but because of protected her force field, they have never been able to get there... In truth, we were able to go inside, but Technicians launched a sonic bomb, that caused that entrance has closed. Now Todd and his engineer help us release the doctor Hovich and Doc...

\- Release? - he interrupted her again.

\- Oh yes, I forgot to say about this - said Sam. - Unfortunately, Alaya and Doc did not have time, and they stuck in an underground cave.

\- Please tell me that's all? - he said, almost pleading.

\- ...In fact... I think so - she said calmly.

Woolsey raised little his eyebrows, but did not comment on her words, looking at them for a moment.

\- All right - he said finally. - You have the freedom of action. Do what you need to release them all... I'll ask colonel Caldwell for support... Just be careful... I've had enough of revelations today - he almost muttered on the end. - In case of any trouble, you inform us.

\- Of course - said Sam. - Oh, was I forgot... I send you a list of things, that we will be need - she said, pressing on hers laptop the "enter" and then hung up. She looked at Cameron. - It went better than I expected - she breathed a sigh of relief.

\- I thought, that Woolsey get a heart attack, when you mention Abe - he snorted and grabbed the rudder to lift the jumper up and turn back towards the mountains.

Awaited their a lot of work, and they could not afford to waste a time... whose they not have too much, to save Teyla and Alaya.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 ** _Actions and reactions_** **.**

 **M** oonlight suddenly opened her eyes and jumped up to a crouched position, looking around.

The cell was submerged in the twilight... as well as leading here corridor. But surprisingly, the bars were not organic, but metal. Similarly like the control panel and some parts of the walls.

She growled under her breath. That meant she would not be able to connect to the system telepathically.

She glanced to the side. Right next to her lay still unconscious Teyla. She nudged her lightly.

\- Teyla?... Teyla, wake up - shook her harder.

The woman gasped, then suddenly opened his eyes and stood up quickly, sitting down on the floor.

\- Where are we? - she asked, looking around.

\- In Technicians base - Mo said and sat down next to her.

The woman looked in the direction of the metal grids and frowned, glancing again at the female.

\- The Technicians combine organic structures with the metal, to a greater extent than we do - Moonlight explained calmly. - From long time they perfected this process, but the Council decided that it is unnecessary for us. Even when arrived humans from Earth... and then the Civil War broke out, and Technicians as the first separate from us, and formed their own alliance under the leadership of Midsummer. They believed, that the rest of Wraiths commits a colossal mistake, underestimating the new enemy... Then we lost most of our... engineers, able to repair the hiveships.

\- That's why you call them Technicians? Because they repaired hiveships?

\- Not quite. Earlier they were called Hivehealers or Keepers... but when they went away, and began to use its technology to combine elements of organic and metal, then we began to call them Technicians - she explained. - And I do not know what they did, but their hive seems to be... dead... I do not feel it like we feel hiveships... Technicians are also others... Their minds... I can not even call it.

\- Yeah... I sensed it, too - said Emmagan. - This is probably the retrovirus... You saw what he did with this Wraith? He was more like... you, than others Wraiths - she said. - Do you think it really finished?

\- I do not know... Clearcut claimed, that did not... and I believe, that he knows, what he said... Skyfall said serious, that Doc sometimes seems to know more, than he wants to tell us.

\- Or than he can say - said Teyla, and Mo looked at her, raising an eyebrow slightly. - Until now you thought, that the Invention is your mother's idea, and this time it turned out that this is a Council command... And from what I saw, I think Clearcut closely cooperates with the Council.

\- That's it, and I know - she snorted lightly.

\- But you do not know of Invention. He nothing said to you... because the Council could forbid him... The same can be with other things. The Council may not want, to this information reach a wider range, than is necessary... You said, that Clearcut working on a retrovirus, and this is why you contact with us. And now it turns out, that the Council has long knew about this.

\- I'm starting to get the impression, that the Council knows many things... which we think, that they does not know - she said.

\- The more I learns about Wraiths, the more I conclude that... it can be a very likely hypothesis - Teyla admitted with a slight smile. - ...You know that Wraith? - she asked. - He seemed to be familiar.

Moonlight looked at her.

\- Yes. It is Quickblade. Blade of Queen Redswan... and her Commander.

\- Redswan? Dream Keeper?

\- Yeah... He disappeared shortly after the outbreak of the Civil War. We thought he was dead... and yet it turns out, that he joined the Midsummer... Although I do not understand why - she said sadly. - He never did not support her ideas.

\- And what can we expect from Midsummer? - she asked with some concern in his voice.

\- Certainly nothing good - almost muttered ominously Mo.

Emmagan not answered. She also not asked for anything more. That's one finding of a young female explained her everything. She knew, that Mo not said it her unnecessarily. But now Teyla even more affirm in her beliefs: they are in really serious trouble, and probably only a miracle will be able to save them.

The miracle called John Sheppard. He never left to them here. He will be try to release them both by all means. This one she was certain.

And only this one thought gave her courage... and hope.

.

.

 **A** labaster never seen, to her grandmother was so irate, as now.

The events of the cave at Vallen, which young Queen just summarized the Grey Council, clearly precipitated out of balance not only Firerain.

But at this moment, when she looked at her grandmother, she could have sworn that in her eyes she saw fire... the fire of rage, which Queen barely refrained from issue it on the outside.

Initially Alabaster was not sure if she should talk about it to the Council. She was afraid of their reaction. Their anger. But her father convinced her, that they have no choice... Besides, the Council from the long time been aware of his dealings with the New Lanteans.

Nightstorm always been inquiring and she quickly became aware of, that her son had been taken on aboard of Atlantis on the Earth... Ever since he was imprisoned by the Genii, and no one could find him for almost two years, the Queen very closely followed his fate... especially after the death of her daughter...

\- This is too much - snapped Icesea. - Midsummer gone way too far... It's open war, when she kidnapped ours.

Alabaster shivered. Although she knew, that the look of the Queen was not directed to her, it's still a cold shiver through her. Even dress the older Queen, in shades of silver and blue, was not so cold, as the icy gaze and voice the Icesea.

\- Do not let yourself be provoked - tried to calm her Clearsky. - Midsummer's at it counts... that we will run into a rage and we begin to act without thinking.

Her voice was gentle and calm... as always. It sounded like soothing music. There seemed to be not even so guttural, as in most of the Wraith.

She's always been a mediator in various disputes, softened the wrath of other Queens of the Council... She was the voice of common sense.

She was like an oasis of calm.

Like a clear, cloudless sky.

And such meaning of her name, like everyone else, knew the young Queen: this one, whose mind is pure and calm, like a cloudless sky on a clear day.

But once Alabaster asked her grandmother where it really meaning her name. She knew the story, that before the Great War, Voca was imparted by Avatars, and this for various reasons. And Oldest never presented a different full name. They do not have to. Everyone knew them. They were from forever.

That day Firerain seemed to think for a while, and finally told her granddaughter the story of Clearsky... as they found her some two hundred years before the Great War in the wreck of the cruiser. Nobody knew who she was... who was her ancestors. At the time, females were significantly more than today, and some Wraith for many years traveled by the galaxy, without contacting the other, and after returning brought with them their offspring.

Perhaps Clearsky was just such a child... a child of travelers, but no one was able to confirm that. Even she herself. Because in the crash she completely lost her memory.

One of the Avatars had said, that her mind is like a newborn baby's mind: no memories, no regrets and concerns. As an unwritten book... As cloudless sky on a clear day, in which she liked to stare, when they brought her on the Patria... Full of calm.

Therefore, gave her Voca: Clearsky.

\- You propose to wait? - asked Whiteraven.

\- No... But we must act prudently. Remember that we have our people there - said Clearsky. - Whatever we do, we must also think about their safety...

\- Do you have spies in the ranks of Midsummer? - Alabaster interjected, surprised.

Other Queens looked at her as if she completely forgot about her presence.

\- Yes... from a long time - admitted reluctantly Nightstorm.

\- So they can help us release the Mo...

\- It's out of the question - interrupted dryly Darkflame. - They too long worked on Midsummer trust... - she looked at Nightstorm. - I'm sorry, but I will not sacrifice it even for your granddaughter... We must find another way.

\- I agree with you - awarded the Queen. - I do not want to miss so many years of work... We have to think of something else... send someone there, who will do it quickly and efficiently.

\- Maybe the Raptor and Tracker? - suggested Sunrise. - They have the most experience in such actions.

\- ...It's also - said slowly Nightstorm. - But I thought also about someone else. About someone, who Midsummer does not expect, or whom she disregard - she added with a snappy smirk. - Probably she will be expecting them alone... but not cooperating with us.

\- You want to send New Lanteans? - Whiteraven said, though this idea clearly she liked.

\- It is wise? Do we may trust them? - asked pessimistic Rainbow.

She was the youngest Queen in Council. She took place after the Redswan death.

Alabaster poorly knew her. More from the tales, than in person. But she had an opinion prudent and composure... The Council would never have accepted to its members impetuous Queen. Each of them had to take decisions on all Wraith. Therefore, as long as it was possible, any new, elected to the Council of the Queen, was one from the Oldest. They had the knowledge and experience accumulated over millennia. The experience from before the Great War, when the galaxy looked completely different than it is now. And this knowledge and experience gave them a sober look at the world... as well as other, than were the younger generations, which often turned out to be very useful.

\- They took one of them. For sure they will want to release her... as always they do - said Nightstorm. - We can use them for our own purposes.

\- I will send with them Raptor and Tracker - Whiteraven said. - They are best suited for this task.

\- I agree ... I'll tell them - said Nightstorm and walked towards the side exit.

\- I will pass the message my father...

\- You, my dear, stay here - Firerain said firmly. - Tours with your father, are not the best idea... He can afford to risk. But you have a little son.

\- I will contact with Stardust - said Sunrise. - Let he organize a rescue for his son - she giggled, standing calmly from the throne and moving in the same direction as Nightstorm.

\- About Skyfall you would a least worried - Darkflame snorted. - Fortunately he not have the same ability to pack into trouble, as his father!

\- Thankfully! - said, amused Sunrise, not stopping.

.

.

 **C** learcut twitched and opened his eyes, which immediately adapted to the prevailing around the darkness.

He groaned, sitting up slowly. His body still felt the effects of a meeting with the wave of deafening. It was stronger than he had expected.

He looked around and his gaze stopped on the stairs leading to the exit of the chamber. Someone was lying on them. After shaped and uniform he recognize only, that it was one of the humans female. He came to see which one, turning her carefully on back. His eyes widened at the sight of doctor Hovich, and then he put his cheek closer into her mouth. She was breathing, she was just unconscious, he thought with relief and gently brushed her hair from her face.

She flinched and blinked her eyes... and then she felt the stabbing pain of the whole body.

She swore in Czech language.

\- Believe me, not only you are feel so - said a guttural voice in the darkness.

She looked sharply in the direction from which was coming, but everything what she was able to see in these darkness, was gently glowing eyes of the Wraith. She got up quickly... and again she moaned.

\- This is effect of stun bombs - Clearcut explained. - I'm afraid that it was stronger than normal, so for a long time you will be feel like this.

\- Doc? Is that you? - she made sure.

\- Yes.

\- I'm sorry, but I completely do not see anything... except your eyes... and I was not sure the voice.

\- You do not have to apologize, doctor Hovich - he said calmly and gently grabbed her arm. - I'll help you walk to the wall... Three steps down - he inform, raising her slowly.

\- Now I know what it means to be blind - she said.

\- Blind humans opening their mind to other sensations... and sharpen they remaining senses, mostly hearing and touch.

\- Yes, I know... but it's a long process. And we rather not have such much time... And certainly not me - she snorted, allowing Wraith the lead her.

\- Others certainly find a way how to open the entrance - he consoled her and put her hand on the wall, that she could sit under it. - Good news is, that the crystal apparently well filters the air here.

\- How do you know?

\- When input opened up, from the chamber does not come out the stale air, what always takes place at the opening of such facilities - he noted.

\- As in the old tombs.

\- For example.

\- But you still have a better chance of survival, than me - she said. - Wraith do not need water or food... human food - she added quickly.

\- And now I will little comfort you, doctor Hovich. I from long time not... feed on - he hesitated for a moment before using this word.

\- Oh... It is a consolation? - she asked with a note of irony.

\- I mean... I wanted to say... in the sense, that not only you have a vision of death by starvation here - he began to explain, not knowing how to extricate himself from his unfortunate expression.

\- Yes, I understand what you want to say - she said, amused. - And please, tell me Alaya.

He looked at her and smiled slightly, although she was not able to see it.

\- My Voca is Clearcut - he said.

\- I... Why?... I'm sorry, but you surprised me - she said finally, completely surprised. - I heard, that Wraiths are quite reluctant to disclose their names.

\- Well.. because when I presenting myself to the another Wraith, I explain him importance my Voca, as also from whose Clan and hive I come, and what I do - he explained calmly. - In contrast it, the word: Clearcut, basically anything say you about me.

\- Yes, Mo told me about it... That's why I'm surprised, that you said it to me - she said.

\- Well, since we already have here both starve to death, then at least you'll know, with who you dying - he snorted sarcastically.

\- It has to be this comforting message, I understand? - she asked, slightly amused. - Knowing, that I will not die here alone?

\- Yes - said blithely Clearcut.

\- Well... right now I feel better - she muttered sarcastically.

\- At least you still not lose a sense of humor - he noted.

She smiled, amused... and then there was complete silence.

The walls muffled every sound, which could get here from the top. Therefore, when the Wraith spoke again, the women until jumped slightly.

\- Forgive my previous behavior - he said. - A bad way to get acquainted.

\- You no need to apologize... I understand why you reacted like that... I should be wiser, and predict, that if I look like someone's doppelganger, you will not be thrilled to see me.

\- But it's also not your fault... The Commander explained to me, that he only mention you about your remarkable resemblance to her. How could you know, that I'll react so.

\- I'm really so similar into her? - she asked cautiously, looking at him.

Earlier she could only see his eyes, looking somewhere ahead. But now he looked directly at her.

\- Extremely - he said. - When I saw you... Suddenly, all the memories came back. As if she never died.

\- I'm sorry... I did not mean to upset you... I thought, that it might be an interesting meeting, if I so remember this Lantean.

\- Her name was Mishka - said slowly. - ...Her family had lived from generations on the Patria... Only she and her sister survived... Mishka died at the end of the Great War, and her sister was taken by Lanteans on Atlantis, presumably as a prisoner.

\- That's how long lived Lanteans? - she asked, intrigued.

\- Most quietly live to over two hundred years old... But not because it they both lived so long.

\- Ah, yes, I remember from the report of colonel Sheppard... the Gift of the Life, is not it?

\- Yes... That's why.

Again there was silence.

Alaya shivered and wrapped her arms around her. Suddenly through her body penetrated the coldness, though she did not know whether here is cold, or is it a delayed reaction to the body's not he sonic bomb.

And then she felt the Wraith carefully covers her arm.

She looked at him in surprise and smiled gently, completely surprised by his gesture. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

That's odd, she thought, but she felt completely safe in his company.

\- Do not worry - almost whispered Clearcut, reassuringly. - They pull out us from here. There are the best scientists of our worlds. They something come up.

\- Yes, I know - she said, and closed her eyes.

She was tired, and her body was still sore.

Again she shivered.

The Wraith took her second arm, moving closer to him, to warm her.

.

.

 **T** he fighter was approaching fast to the mountain, hiding from millennia the secrets long forgotten civilization, to slow in her near, flying over the Wraiths freighter, and then flew a little higher and materialized on a wide rocky ledge its cargo.

Stardust looked only at the jumper from Atlantis and went into the cave, where the team of Wraiths and humans is still trying to force the crystal to reveal the entrance to the underground cave. Even from a distance he heard McKay's trying to prove his right two Wraiths scientists. But while Starburst slowly began to lose patience, it seemed that the young Ember still keeps calm... at least seeming. Only Rainsong completely ignored the words of a human scientist - after a month spent in his company, he learned to ignore most of his speeches, paying attention only to what is really important.

\- The last time when I left you both, you get to the another dimension - said from afar Wraith, whom they knew as Max. - Now you close someone in a cave... What's next? - he asked ironically, stopping in front of the group and looking directly at McKay and Rainsong.

\- This time it's not our fault - Rodney protested, but soon he calmed down. - It's your buddy, who kidnapped Teyla and Mo.

\- Unfortunately - he said. - ...We received a message from Atlantis. Soon they send equipment for which you asked - he added. - The Council also proposed the help. Some of our scientists have studied these crystals.

\- So you met with them before? - interested Samantha.

The Wraith smiled mysteriously corner of his mouth.

\- Personally I met those, who created them, colonel Carter...

\- So Abe was right, The Oldest know what is here? - Daniel interjected.

\- We presumed, that this place may hide outpost of Nu'Ada - he said calmly. - But protecting it field and crystals, prevented us examine this place... and no one was able to get there.

\- Those Wraith passed through the gates - reminded Jackson. - It seemed to be... more primitive, than those, that normally we see in this galaxy.

Stardust again smiled slightly.

\- Yes, it's true, it's... an older model of the gate. In this way are activated those newer... We call it "Back gate" - he explained. - Have been placed in the whole galaxy before the Great War... Unfortunately, access to them safeguard the special codes... Technicians had to get the code for these particular gates. I suppose, that they, or from long looking them... or they stumbled on it quite by accident.

\- Who put these additional gates on the planets? - asked Teal'c. - The Ancients?

\- No... This is the work of Nu 'Ada... Lanteans did not know about them.

\- But for what purpose they did it? - asked Mitchell.

\- ...I do not know - he said. - We found out about them by accident, in time of war. To some of them managed us to get the codes. Sometimes we use them.

\- Now it is probably less important - Rodney interrupted. - We have a bigger problem. Your buddy got stuck there with our doctor, and given the fact that the crew Mo suffer recently at the... lack of food, I would prefer to open the damn entrance before he... wants to complement his nutritional deficiencies - he said at the end, returning to calibrate the device.

\- I assure you, Dr. McKay that this does not happen - he said calmly Stardust.

\- How do you know? - Vala asked suspiciously.

Wraith looked at her and smiled slightly.

\- I've known him for a long time and I'm sure - he assured her. - Let's say, that he have his reasons for not doing so.

\- I hope you do not mistaken - almost snapped Ronon. - Otherwise I can assure you, that it will be his last moments - he said, holding his hand on his gun.

\- Do not need to worry. Your friend nothing threatens... at least not from the Doc.

This time it Satedan smiled derisively, looking firmly into the eyes of the Wraith.

\- One thing puzzles me - Sam interrupted them. - If this is facility of Nu 'Ada, why biological scanner reacted to Mo?

The Commander smiled broadly.

\- I was wondering when you ask for it - he said, as if slightly amused. - Before the war, many of us have worked with Nu'Ada scientists... Then our DNA... slightly different from the current one. It was very close to the Mo DNA.

\- You had a retrovirus, which eliminated your need to feed on people? - she asked surprised, clearly interested.

\- Yes, but it was not a retrovirus what you are trying to create... Nu 'Ada discovered, that it is possible to develop individual retrovirus, not causing side effects, based on our own DNA every Wraiths... But it was a tedious and long process... Unfortunately, in the case of the creation of retrovirus for the entire population, Nu 'Ada also had the same problem as you... There was too many factors causing unwanted side effects... - he glanced at the Starburst.

\- I guess, that you does not have kept this retrovirus - snickered maliciously Mitchell.

\- And here you are wrong, colonel - he retorted.

The gathered in the cave persons looked at him clearly surprised... even the Wraiths.

\- The Council still has it, right? - asked Starburst, although it was more a statement than a question.

\- Yeah... Even during the war, we tried to improve it... to eliminate the lengthy process of creating an individual retrovirus. But always there were some problems. Keeping as many of our ability, while eliminating the need to feed on humans, engender more problems than we expected... So, finally we abandoned the study, recognizing, that find satisfactory us solution is impossible... And the next generations was no longer interested these study - he said.

For a moment there was silence.

\- In the cave, your friend mentioned, that Technicians must periodically re-applying a retrovirus - said after a moment, Daniel. - Is it the same was in your case? Before the Great War?

\- No... The vaccine was made only once and durable.

The scientist frowned.

\- Then why did you started to feed on the people?... Or maybe just some of you were transformed?

Stardust smiled slightly.

\- If it were, it would not be possible, that by almost a thousand years on our planet lived humans... safely - he said. - No. All Wraith have been subjected this procedure.

\- So what happened, that you again... you know... - he not finished, raising his hand slightly.

\- A side effect of war.

\- What's that? - continued Jackson.

But the Wraith just looked at him with a strange face expression, and then he went into the machine, watching it in intently.

\- ...And what have you got? - he asked.

McKay twitch, plucked from reflecting on the words that he had just heard.

\- We already eliminated quite a number of frequencies on which the crystals will not respond - Ember said, walking over to him. - But the two gave some effect.

\- What's that?

\- Crystals... ripple slightly - Rodney almost muttered. - Now we oscillate at this frequency range of sound waves. But it could take hours, before we find something. The correct frequency may differ from another microns.

\- But it's always a start - noted Wraith, crouching beside him.

\- If you'll continue to sit here, you can finally give us address this damn planet, on which your buddies took Teyla? - Ronon growled, coming to him with anger on his face.

\- I've already explained why this is a bad idea - he said irritably Starburst.

\- Yes, I heard. The terrible beasts - cut with irony warrior. - You forget only, that Sheppard was stuck on this planet.

\- The same as Skyfall - now snapped Wraith.

\- Maybe you two want sticks, so that you may wallop one another? - snickered maliciously Stardust, paying the attention of all. But he just calmly looked at Carter. - It's true, _Draconis_ is a very dangerous place... But mostly for pedestrians. But your jumper has a good chance, flying camouflaged... Even that, he not will be detected by the Technicians.

\- Do you think it worth the risk? - asked Sam.

\- Yes... I can give you to help two of our scouts, who were already on Draconis and know the planet.

\- We can handle ourselves... - Ronon growled.

\- We with happy accept your help - she interjected with a slight smile and glanced meaningfully on warrior, then she looked in the direction of her team. - Cameron, you and Teal'c go with them. There you will be more useful than here.

\- You took it of my mouth - he threw pleased and moved as first towards the exit.

\- McKay, you also go - said Sam.

The scientist looked at her in surprise.

\- Me?... But why?... We have here a lot of work, before...

\- You can be helpful in Technicians base - she explained. - We can handle here - she assured him.

Rodney get up, though not very eager for this trip.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes. Go.

\- All right - he almost muttered and followed the others.

\- Colonel Carter, I ask for permission to join to your team - said Kiryk. - be helpful.

\- Of course... - she only nod, when the man jumped up, caught up the group.

.

.

 **S** kyfall stopped at the edge of a wide, but shallow river, carefully observing the opposite shore. It seemed to him, that he heard something moving among the dense vegetation. But even his eyesight was not able to catch any suspicious shapes.

Sheppard ran on shore covered with gravel and stopped, leaning his hands on his knees, catching the breath.

\- Could you slow down a bit...

\- Shhh... - Wraith growled.

The colonel straightened up, looking in the same direction, but he also did not notice anything between the dense ferns growing between tall trees. Their crowns were so dense, that busily absorbed most of the light, so that even in the middle of the day, on the bottom was twilight.

\- Do you see anything? - he whispered finally.

\- Yes. At least three... You retreat very slowly - Commander whispered, starting cautiously keep pushing back. - When I tell you, run away as fast as you can. Dodge among the trees and look good shelter.

John without a word made his instructions, but still did not see anything suspicious on the other side of the river. But he did not want to argue with him right now. He knew, that the Wraith had far better eyes than him.

\- Now! - Wraith suddenly cried, and turned sharply, starting a run.

Sheppard did the same, corner of his eye seeing by few seconds what emerged from the trees: three meters tall, bipedal beast was partially covered with feathers, and his head was adorned with wide leather collar, decorated with small horns on the ends. His coat color was in shades of green and gray, complemented by the bright spots imitating streaks of light falling on the ground through a narrow gap in the trees - perfect camouflage for forest predator... who now chased them along with his buddies.

John Sheppard did not remember, that ever in his life he ran so fast. Even the army of Wraith drone was not as bad, as what chased them... and especially jaws that thing, full of big, sharp teeth. He even no longer felt tired after an earlier run, which now seemed to be for him a calm run.

From the corner of his eye he saw running ahead, on the left, Commander of the Wraiths. He deftly dodge between densely growing trees, as the colonel... With this slight difference, that it came out to him much smoother, noted John.

One of the predators jumped over disputes knocked down a tree trunk in the chasing of Skyfall... and soon after he stumbled on another. Wraith even did not react, when just behind him, came the sound of broken wood, crushed by two-tone piece of meat.

And then, on the left, attacked the other predator. Skyfall fired into his open jaws of a ray from his blaster. The animal roared and stopped abruptly, shaking his head. Unfortunately, temporary pain and bewilderment was all over the effect of weapons, what predator felt.

Wraith also stopped and fired two more times, straight in the head of creature. As in every case, so and for dracons it was a weak point. And even if their heads covered with a thick skin, the energy bolt penetrates deep into the body, through the eyes. It gave Commanders a moment advantage.

John turned sharply to the right, and hid behind a tree. He had to rest for a while. Running at full speed through obstacles and scrub forest, neatly put a strain on his strength. Besides, the dinosaur was already running behind him. Sneaking through the trees began to be ineffective. After all, it was they natural environment, he thought, so they was accustomed to such slalom. Fortunately for colonel, this particular reptile, or was not experienced, or had a not good reflexes, because after a while he realized, that his victim had disappeared. So he stopped and looked behind him, looking around.

Colonel prepared his weapon to fire, breathing heavily.

\- Point at the jaws! - said somewhere from the side a Wraith voice, when the predator began to charge straight at the man, opening his jaws.

Sheppard focused and after a moment he pulled the trigger. Quick series of missiles fired straight into the

animal, but not immediately hit the target. Dinosaur twisted his head suddenly, stopping... and then he fell down, falling almost at the soldier foot.

His heart was pounding like crazy, when he watched the feathered creature... and his big teeth.

Skyfall stopped at the tree, looking at the dead beast.

\- Nice shot... as on human - he said.

\- I'll take that as a compliment - John managed, still breathing heavily.

The Wraith smiled ironically corner of his mouth, and he wanted move on, when suddenly he caught a glimpse of upcoming from the side of another predator.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 ** _Enemy of my enemy_** **...**

 **M** oonlight flinched first, when to her ears come the sound of approaching footsteps... much faster than Teyla heard them. She picked up so slowly, moving her hand on the wall.

The woman looked at her in surprise.

\- What's going on? - she asked.

\- Someone's coming - said Mo.

Emmagan got up quickly, staring down the corridor. Only now she heard heavy footsteps. Moments later from the corner came their owner, and followed by him two soldiers. At first she thought, that are a Wraiths drones, but when they approached, she quickly realized how wrong she was. Their faces no longer hid the mask, and now she could easily see them, opening her eyes wide at the sight of a dark-gray skin and red eyes.

She knew them. She met them already... on board an alternate version of Daedalus. She had no doubt that it is the same creatures... But from where they were here?

Quickblade stopped in front of the bars, and his gaze fell on Athozian women. He smiled corner of his mouth.

\- It seems, that we've been through this before... human - he noticed. - Six years ago?

\- Indeed - she acknowledged, and he smiled again.

\- But this time you did not count on the help of your friends - he scoffed and glanced to the side. One of the soldiers touched the control panel and the metal grating spread apart. - Midsummer wants to talk with you - he said.

Mo walked up to him slowly, looking straight into his eyes.

\- How can you work for her? - she asked in disbelief and with a hint of contempt. - She's crazy. She will destroy us all.

\- You are wrong, my dear... She will help us rebuild what Lanteans and humans divest us ten thousand years ago - he said calmly and moved away little.

Standing next to him a soldier, gripped a young female by the arm, and led her down the corridor. His companion did the same with Teyla, and Quickblade moved at the end.

Nearby transporter took them straight to a room, full of various devices, made by both the Wraith and Lanteans, which apparently someone painstakingly brought together in one piece... and whoever did it, he was a genius, she thought. For now, she had never seen so many devices built by these two races, cooperated with each other... and apparently without problems.

Behind one of the control panels stood a young female, with fair skin, which waist length, dark-red hair was tied in a simple bun. She was wearing a black uniform with rusty insertions, knee-length.

Moonlight never met her before... but she recognized her tattoos, whenever she looked in their direction. It was Firesky, daughter of Midsummer, age similar to Alabaster.

Apparently her Voca means: that one, which ignites the sky, she remembered, and quickly sent Teyla telepathically all the information about her, which she could recall now. About her, and her much older brother, Waterfall, which is probably also somewhere here, she thought.

\- Put her there - said female, pointing at a small, round platform in near.

Her voice was gentle, far less guttural than the other Wraiths. Just like the voice of Mo and her grandmother, thought Teyla.

A soldier without a word made her command, leading Moonlight to the indicated place, while Firesky introduced to the computer last command.

\- Do not move. It's just a scan - she informed and launched the device.

At the edge of the platform, flashed a yellow light, forming a circle, which suddenly shoot up. More than two meters high cylinder of transparent energy, trapped Moonlight in his interior. For a long moment the surface seemed to be waving it up and down, until finally the device has switch off.

Double wing of the doors slid open, and someone entered the room. Teyla and Mo looked simultaneously in that direction. High Wraith female with long, wavy silver plated hair, was dressed in a bright uniform with gauzy tunic.

Their outfits definitely different from those, that wore the other Wraith, thought Emmagan... Just like their physical appearance - they definitely looks more like Moonlight, than another Wraiths. Even their skin was not olive-gray, but more... human.

The Queen stopped in front of Athozian, and then the woman noticed another difference: the color of her eyes... were cornflower and vertical pupil surrounded by yellow rays.

So, the use of a retrovirus, which created Technicians, not only abolished the need to feed on the humans, but also restored them some human qualities, as various hair color and eyes, both, females and males - she thought with interest.

\- You seem to be surprised... Teyla Emmagan - she said, slightly amused.

Her voice was also softer... more feminine. As her daughter.

\- You look a little... different, than the rest of the Wraiths - she said calmly.

\- Yes... I too was surprised... palette of colors - she said, and walked slowly towards Mo. - Only on Quickblade it did not do no impression... But he was born before the Great War, so for him it was not a surprise like for us - she stopped in front of the scanner and glanced at the Wraith. - How old were you when the war broke out? Thirty?

\- Thirty-six - he said.

\- I had only six years old, so I do not remember much... even the faces of my parents - she added, thoughtfully, and after a moment she looked straight at Mo.

\- You expect sympathy from us because of that? - scoffed young female.

\- You should asked your grandmother about the beginnings of the war... and the time before - said calmly Midsummer. - Maybe then you will be have a little bit of respect for those times.

\- You're wrong. I respect our history. My father told me a lot... But this, what you experienced then, does not justify your current actions - she point out her. - You want to trigger another war...

\- I want to get back, what humans and Lanteans took us ten thousand years ago - she snapped, interrupting her. - And you do not tell me about respect for our history, because you do not know nothing about it... This, what teach you The Oldest, is just the tip of the mountain. All the rest is elaborately hidden among the understatements, uncomfortable for later generations. We so much accustomed to the current situation, that it what was, had long ceased to interest us. A later generation do not even know what was our life before the Great War. Almost a thousand years history of the Patria went into oblivion... But I will change it. I restore the memory of our ancestors, and those, who sacrificed their lives to save us... The only difference is, that I will not let humans forget who they are for the Wraiths... We are for them the punishment for the sins of their ancestors, and will remain so... I will not allow history to repeat .

\- If you really want to return the times from the Patria, you would not planned to enslave the humans - she pointed her Mo. - My father told me, that they also lived on our planet. Humans and Lanteans.

The Queen looked at her with a little surprised by her words, and then she smiled corner of her mouth.

\- I see, that Icestorm threw you a little more light on that period - she said.

\- Yes... Although the information gave the more questions than answers - admitted reluctantly young female.

\- Yes... The Oldest are a lot accustomed with... understatements different facts - Midsummer said, smiling mysteriously and walked toward her daughter. - How analysis?

\- Her DNA is consistent in more than 99% - said a young female, looking at her mother with a slight disbelief and excitement at the same time. - Not surprisingly, the bio-scanner on Vallen accepted her... In fact, only a few gene sequences are inactive - she said and looked back at the screen. - But I do not understand why.

But the Queen only smiled indulgently.

\- I'd assumed, that it is a doing of the Grey Council.

Firesky looked at her in surprise.

\- Do you think, that Nightstorm would do it her own granddaughter? - she asked.

\- She'll do anything, to stick to the guidelines... This is for her priority... You forget, that sacrificed her own daughter for this purpose.

At these words Mo frowned.

\- What are you talking about? - she interjected, wanting to get off the platform, but the soldiers immediately blocked her way.

The Queen looked at her over shoulder with a sneer.

\- Ask your grandmother - she said. - Certainly she with happy tell you about it... Do not get me wrong, I really admire her and the rest of The Oldest what they did over the last child thousands of years, to everything was as it should. It's really a huge burden... But the cycle is completed, and it's time for a change... And I do not have time to explain you these all historical complexities - she added sharply, and again looked at her daughter. - Perform accurate analysis. I wants to know what they did her... to be able to remove it. To the completion of the retrovirus, I need have her pure DNA - she added and turned to the prisoners. - Human females you also scan... Her mind is strong. It's unusual for a human... Her DNA also may be useful - said Queen and walked toward the door to stop halfway. - Oh, I was forgot. My son has located the male Wraith and New Lanteans... I guess, that they are your friends - she said with a sneer. - As far as the local animals not will be faster, you can soon expect the company - she said and left the room.

.

.

 **D** aedalus jumped out from hyperspace window, just behind the second moon of the planet, slowing sharply and immediately turn on the camouflage.

\- Status? - asked colonel Caldwell.

\- I think that they did not detect us - said sitting on the right side of Marks, reviewing readings from the sensors of the ship.

\- I would stay that way - almost muttered Commander. - Contact me with jumper - he added.

Major wordlessly made his command.

\- Jumper, here the bridge. We are on the spot - he said.

Cameron just glanced at coming on board three Wraiths. He had to admit that he had never seen anything like it. Their one-piece outfits clung closely to the body, like costumes divers from Earth, but clearly they were made of thicker and definitely with the organic material. They consisted of two layer: the main underside in a black suit, and additional, top layer, with a dark-violet color, strikingly resembling pieces of this, whereof were built walls of their hiveships.

\- I think we can move - he almost murmured, looking at this phenomenon of mixed feelings. - I even do not ask what's with this... costumes.

Raptor smiled sarcastically corner of his mouth.

\- Just leave us along the way, and we will get you the entrance to the base of Technicians - he summed calmly and looked at Kiryk. - Blink, I think it is yours? - he said, giving him a teleport device. - Shockwave improved efficiency this device... It may be useful to you soon - he said.

\- You expect such trouble? - said reluctant, runner.

\- It's Midsummer... Probably I not exaggerating, when I say, that freaked her more, than his time Rushwind.

\- Yes - muttered the man. - I heard about that.

\- Well, fools never missing - interjected calmly Tracker, adjust his glove and looked at Kiryk with a smile.

\- You are really... weird... Until creeps me go through, when I listen to you - said Cameron, shaking his head and turned toward the control panel of puddle jumper.

\- Calm down, colonel... more than once creeps will go through by you - said with note of irony Raptor, and sat calmly at the end of the bench.

They left the hangar of Daedalus, and Mitchell launched camouflage, moving in the direction of the planet.

\- So, where you need a ride? - asked finally colonel.

\- The base is located on a large lake - said Tracker. - You drop us there. They have a underwater hangar, but it can be opened only by a code... which we do not have... or manually... And this is our job - said Wraith.

\- Great - he said. - I guess, that you are there really well versed.

\- It happened to us a few times to visit this place - said calmly Raptor.

\- The young too? - he interested in, glancing over his shoulder at Sunblaze.

\- No... But once must be a first time, right? - tossed carelessly Tracker and slapped tight young pilot in the back.

Colonel snorted under his breath and shook his head.

\- Only this I need: the Wraith with a sense of humor - he mumbled, focusing back on the flight.

They approached the upper layers of the atmosphere and he slowly directed towards the great expanses of the pale yellow clouds.

Rodney leaned to Kiryk.

\- Blink? - he said questioningly.

\- This is my Voca - almost muttered the man. - Because of this device.

\- Wraith gave you their name? - surprised McKay. - I did not know, that they give them to people.

\- Very rare, but it happens - he said calmly. - Voca is suitable only the people, who they respect and believe them be trustworthy.

\- Not only, that you work for them, but you also accept their name - interjected Ronon, although more with accusingly, than with the surprise in his voice.

Kiryk looked at him grimly.

\- You have a some problem? - he growled.

\- They really did to you brainwash - he said. - Have you forgotten how they hunt on you? - pointed out to him.

The man rolled his eyes, irritated and settled himself comfortably in place, and leaning on wall.

\- I will not be again discussed with you on this subject - he muttered.

\- Wraith worshiper - he muttered contemptuously Dex and also leaned against the wall.

The man growled, angry and was to respond, when suddenly he saw an outstretched hand towards him, leaning forward Teal'c.

\- Whatever the reasons as had Mr. Kiryk to working with the Wraiths, it is his choice, and we should not judge him, Ronon Dex - reminded him calmly Jaffa. - You forget, that we just do the same thing - he move his eyes, pointed at the two Wraith sitting on the last positions.

\- Do not remind me - Ronon grunted.

Teal'c shook his head slightly, resigned and settled back comfortably on the bench.

.

.

 **W** aterfall sharpened image in his electro-binoculars, watching with interest, as the two intruders struggling to escape from the chasing their two-legged beast.

Tall, slim Wraith with long silver-white hair falling to his shoulders like a billowy waterfall, he smiled corner of his mouth when John Sheppard slipped on the moss, trying to suddenly changing the direction of the run.

Predator ran past him, giving the man the precious moments to find shelter in a fairly deep, rocky slot in the ground, which he noticed almost at the last minute. He got up quickly... and then he felt stabbing pain in leg - apparently during the fall he twist his ankle, he thought, and he swore under his breath, slipping in crack.

 _Dracon_ ran closer and closer head to the ground, trying to reach his prey three-toed paws, but rocky gap was too deep. Its sharp, curved claws moved just half a meter from Sheppard's face, staring at the yellow eyes of the beast. It's funny, thought the colonel, but the same nasty look has the Wraith, he snorted silently and smiled corner of his mouth.

Predator suddenly roared and stood up, backing a step away from the crevice. John strained his eyes, to see what is the reason. And then he saw a figure in a black cloak, clinging to creature neck, who helplessly tried to shake off the intruder.

Two blade of Skyfall daggers, was pushed into the hard skin of the predator to the same handles, which Wraith clutched tightly in his hands. Still writhe with anger animal, approaching or moving away from the crack. The last, rapid movement of his neck, predator finally got rid of unwanted ballast. The Commander fell with a vengeance to the ground, and rolled on the edge of the crevice. Dracon growled and walked quickly towards him. Slightly stunned by a heavy fall, Wraith glanced at him.

And then one with foot of the giant stood too close to the gap. The wet ground made, that the creature slip and swayed, to a moment later lurched to one side, when his leg lost contact with the ground. When two-ton mass hurtled down, a big claws of three-fingered paws, reached the body of the Wraith, pulling him along down the crack.

The roar of pain Skyfall seemed to be louder, than the roar of the falling creature, which struck a rock and wedged in it.

Sheppard cringed up at the bottom, to avoid the blow a dinosaur paw, then looked in the direction of the Commander. He snarling like a dying animal, lying on its side at the bottom of the crevice and holding his hand on his stomach.

\- Are you all right? - he asked.

\- ... No - said after a moment with a clear effort.

\- And you may get up?

\- ... No - he repeat and looked at him.

The Wraith left cheek was torn by one of the predator claw. In truth, the wound was not bleeding, but the

Skyfall face still adorned a large scar... and that meant, that he is not able to cure himself, thought John and looked down. From between the fingers pressed against the belly hand, oozed blood.

Colonel swear quietly.

\- You get hit hard?

\- Let's say, that only a miracle I'm not gutted - he said, breathing heavily.

\- If you can move away and get up, I somehow pull out you - said the man, looking first into the crevice, and then up, in the place, where still wiggling dinosaur not will be able to reach them.

\- ... Forget it - he said. - I have a broken leg, three ribs and dislocated shoulder.

Sheppard looked at him and grimaced.

\- This time you won ... And I was worried about my twisted ankle - he snorted, and Wraith smiled.

John wanted to add something, when a series of energy discharges, wrapped beast body, one after the other. They both looked up. Predator hung limp, not roaring and not wriggle already. At first Sheppard thought about Ronon, but when the shooter showed up in the their within sight, he began to regret, that Skyfall wounds inflicted by dinosaur are not his only concern.

Waterfall crouched at the edge of the crack and smiled, amused.

\- And you two apparently are regarded as some of the best - he scoffed and shook his head. - Pathetic - he said to John, and fired from his blaster.

The man immediately sank to the bottom of the rock crevices, and Wraith stood up and looked at the accompanying him soldiers.

\- Get them out from here - he ordered.

.

.

 **"...C** learcut still sitting on the ground against the wall, eyes closed. He do not want to look at what lay on the other side of the room... the dried body with face twisted in pain.

No, it was not even longer body... just dried chip.

Something what a few minutes ago was a living thing... and then... became his meal.

The memory of that moment made, that he felt nauseated again. The problem was, that his stomach was completely empty, so he even was not able to vomit.

Just like a few minutes ago he was unable to stop himself. Burning him, devouring him from the inside hunger, penetrating like the worst pain, completely take possession of his mind. He felt, like it not his hand was sucked up to the man breast. As if he was looking at it all with eyes someone else, when smooth skin a human's face suddenly began to ripple and fall, and hair graying.

He felt like in a nightmare.

But he felt relieved, when burning him hunger started to disappear with every second, with each sucked out from his victims breath of life. Relief, instead the contempt for his own act.

He leaned his head on his arms, trying to chase away those thoughts. But now, when the hunger disappear, and his mind was clear again, he was thinking rationally again... Now these thoughts burned him from the inside. Thoughts, called remorse. But he had no conscience.

Not after what he have committed. He, who should heal... and not to kill...

He did not even react, when the door mired in gloom of the room, flew open, letting in a wide streak of light.

Tall male looked first at-dried human body to the ground, then moved closer to the young Wraith.

\- And yet you were hungry - he snorted.

But he said nothing. Did not even look at him.

At this moment he hated him for it, that he closed him here... with this man.

And he hated himself for what he did to that man.

\- Used to have to be the first time... So you stop feeling sorry for ourselves and get up. You're not the first, nor the last - he poked neatly leg his foot. - Get used to the think, that now your dinners will be looks like this.

Clearcut looked at him grimly.

\- How can you be so cold?... I am Life Keeper. I swore to heal. Not kill.

\- But mommy dinners with meat of animal you do not despised? - sneered Wraith, but soon he softened, sight seeing friend. - Explain it yourself, it's normal food chain, where the stronger eats the weaker - he said, calmly.

But he did not answer. He lowered his eyes and just rested his head against the wall.

There was another dead silence.

\- Here, have a drink - said finally the pilot, handing him the bottle and sat down across from him. - After my first time I got drunk unconscious.

\- Great. Not only that, I just become a murderer, it's still I will be a alcoholic - he snorted and took a sip.

\- For none of us it is not easy... but with time you get used to it - said Icestorm. - We have no other choice now.

\- It has to be an excuse for... that? - he motioned his head toward the dried human body.

\- If you're asking me do I'm sleeping well?... That I can tell you, that from longer time works for me only decent shot from the stunner - he said sarcastically.

\- Indeed... comforting - muttered sarcastically Clearcut, wincing a bit and again he gulped a large part of this, what filled the bottle.

In truth, alcohol never acted on them like the people or Lanteans... but now drinking was for a young Wraith more psychological than tangible meaning... **"**

.

... **H** ovich looked at him sympathetically.

\- How old were you, when the war broke out? - she asked.

\- For the two months ended up 26 years - he said.

\- The whole life was before you - she said sadly. - Now, when I know more, I'm not even able to imagine what it must have been a traumatic experience for you all... While always puzzled me if on the beginning Wraiths have any scruples... when you have to change your... diet - she said quietly.

\- Currently, depends on upbringing... but then. Then... we tried to avoid this topic. For each of us it was some trauma... I remember, that a few from us for long time was feeding by force... A few took their own lives in suicide attacks on our enemies, to not have to feed on humans. However, in most cases, the instinct of self-preservation turned out to be stronger than scruples... Our species from the beginning had to fight for survival. And this struggle has become our second nature... and this time was no longer Avatars, who would help us. For the first time in a thousand years, we had to rely on ourselves.

\- So long they lived among you? - she asked with interest.

\- Yes. They became our support, our guideline... our parents... But when the war broke out, they had to left us... They could not interfere in the conflict - he said, and looked at her. - You've never wondered, from where humans in this galaxy know your language? - he added with a slight amusement.

\- We decided, that was created by Lanteans, as the common language for all human communities - she said. - And when they returned to Earth, taught him our ancestors.

\- No… This was one with Avatars language, in which they where spoke - he explained. - They taught us him, and the first Keepers, and then the humans, who settled in the Patria. Until with the time he was become spread across the galaxy. And when Lanteans left, this language has become dominating.

\- Because you have used him?

\- Yes. Old types of writings remain, but the main language of force in the galaxy has changed.

Alaya wanted to ask something, when suddenly the wall of the cave flicker gentle colors of the rainbow, and over the stairs appeared a small hole, letting inside a streak of light.

\- ...You succeed - they hear from the top of a weak voice of Vala.

They both leaned forward, but before they could stand on their feet, the hole closed back.

Maldoran looked reproachfully at Carter and helping her Wraiths.

\- What have you done? - she rebuked them.

\- Crystal stopped responding to this frequency - Ember said calmly, while analyzing the data displayed on a laptop, which left McKay.

\- Let's try again - said Sam, standing at the device, resembles a small satellite dish, and she pointed to a place, where there was a descent into the cave.

Made quickly makeshift device was connected to the seismograph, and has only meant to direct sound wave of the appropriate frequency in the designated place. They did not need anything more. They had only to force the crystals above the stairs to step down, to release Dr. Hovich and Clearcut.

"Set of two microns less" said the Stardust to standing opposite Ember.

Young Wraith looked at him surprised. Firstly, because the fact, that he spoke to him in his mind, which meant, that he did not want the others heard him... Secondly because how confident sounded his words. As if he knew, not guessing.

The Commander smiled a little corner of his mouth, and Ember only nodded his head slightly, and made his command.

\- I start again - he informed and push enter.

Seismograph buzz quietly, as every time, and after a while they saw on the ground the first reaction.

Crystals wavered, much stronger than before, and then began to recede, creating a hole almost completely revealing stairs leading down.

Samantha looked expectantly at Ember.

\- The readings look good - said Wraith. - There is no hesitation, like last time... The hole appears to be stable - he said and looked at her with relief.

The colonel smiled, pleased, and come to the hole.

\- Alaya? - she asked with note of concern in her voice, trying to see anything in the darkness of the room.

But when appeared on the steps petite figure and face of a woman, she breathed a sigh of relief.

\- I suggest to hurry, colonel Carter - Ember said. - The readings look good, but you do not waste time.

\- That's right - she granted and held out her hand. - Hurry up, before the entrance closes again.

The woman ran quickly up the stairs, grabbing her hand. This one thing she do not need to repeat her. Alaya wanted as soon as possible to get out of the trap. In truth, accompanied by Wraith she was felt safe... but anyway, this underground chamber was not a place where she wanted to spend more time.

Carter pulled her and Hovich almost jumped out of the last step on a rocky floor of the cave.

\- Thank you - she said with a smile and looked down at the coming Wraith.

\- Crystals begin to fluctuate - Ember suddenly cried.

Clearcut hesitated, pausing. He do not know, whether it is safer to remain in place, or move on. If the input will closed, before he enter on the stairs... Well, he preferred to not even think about the consequences.

\- It is impossible - said surprised Stardust, and jumped to a young scientist, hastily reviewing the data. - Stay on the bottom...! - he exclaimed, turning in the direction of descent, but he did not manage to finish.

The crystals moved slightly, reducing the opening, and then cover him completely.

Everyone stared in disbelief at the place, where a moment before there was a hole. With disbelief and relief, that at least one of them could go out... and the other has not been cut in half.

Samantha ran to the laptop.

\- What happened? - she asked, also looking at the readings.

\- I do not know... Everything was fine... and suddenly readings came off the scale - Ember said and looked at the older Wraith. - Now what?

Stardust passed a frown.

\- I must to analyze the readings - he said firmly. - We will be try to frequencies in this range... There are not a lot of them. Some should work long enough, to Clearcut could go out - he added, glancing again at the laptop screen.

He did not understand what went wrong.

Frequency was correct. He knew her. And yet, for some reason, the crystals stopped respond to it as they should.

Maybe it's because of Technicians, he thought. Or maybe sonic bombs?

Whatever the reason was, he had to find a solution as soon as possible. Otherwise Clearcut may be stuck there forever.

Carter and Ember stood on both his sides, starting analysis of the collected so far readings .

Alaya looked at Vale, and then in a place where there was a hole, and she crouched down, putting his hand on the crystals. They were smooth and cold.

\- Nasty place to die - Maldoran said, crouching beside her. - Even for the Wraith.

\- They pulled him out of there - she said, not taking her eyes from the ground. - Sam is a great scientist. And they also seem to have a good knowledge.

\- Are you worried about him - Vala said with a slight smile.

Her words did not sound like a surprise or objection. They were just statement.

Only then Hovich looked at her.

\- It may sound strange... but I like him - she said quietly. - He was very kind to me... - she smiled slightly at the sound of this words, and again looked at the crystal plate. - However strange it sounds - she admitted.- But by this time spent down there, I think I learned more about the Wraith, than Atlantis expedition all those years.

\- Not as scary as he is painted? - asked with a slight amusement Vala. - Kate Harrigan said so, when we were last time with Daniel on Atlantis, to talk with her - she explained, when Hovich looked at her questioningly.

\- Yes, exactly - she said with a gentle smile. - This Polish saying.

\- How do you know?

\- I come from the Czech Republic... It's southern neighbors of Poland... I was few times in Poland.

\- I toured the two galaxies, but they by long time not let me to travels on the Earth - she said with a sneer Maldoran, on what Alaya smiled broadly.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 44**

 ** _The strategies_** **.**

 **M** idsummer leisurely paced the corridors of her base.

His organic structure was mingled with metal elements, both human and Lanteans construction. Also the lighting was much brighter than on hiveships - now, after using a retrovirus, their eyes much better endured bright light. And yet, the corridor leading to the cell, was still immersed in the gloom.

But it was more psychological than pragmatic approach. The prisoners kept in such conditions felt more threatened, confused and lonely.

Teyla looked in the direction of the cell bars on the form emerging just from a distant, brightly lit lobby. But she did not need to see exactly who is coming. From a distance she sensed Queen of the Technicians. Her mind, though different than the rest of the Wraiths, still was as cool, as the minds of most of the Queens, with whom she had contact in the past.

The female stopped in front of the bars, looking haughtily at the two prisoners. She was looked on pleased. Holding her hands clasped behind her back, she seemed to contemplate this view.

\- I have to admit, that the preliminary results are better, than I expected. Your DNA, particularly Moonlight, gives us high hopes for the completion of work on retrovirus - she said.

\- We have to congratulate you? - asked ironically Athozian women.

Midsummer smiled corner of her mouth.

\- No... This is just for your information... So, that you know, how significant will be your contribution in our case - she said with a sneer. - Now I regret, that forty years ago I helped Silverlight in Conversion of her son... You would be now great progenitors of a new era the Wraiths.

Moonlight frowned.

\- I do not understand... What do you mean: help in Conversion? - she asked.

The Queen again smiled sneered corner of her mouth.

\- Oh, yes. I forgot, that after all you do not know nothing... After your case, among the Wraiths prevailed a little panic, and the Council ordered, that the DNA of each adolescent was studied in detail. It quickly became clear, that you not would be the only one, in recent times, fortuity the _Protheu_. Those, in whom were diagnosed this... defect... were subjected to gene therapy, which helped them pass Conversion. In total, to the outbreak of the Civil War, there were five... One of them was to be your best friend, Sunblaze. But his mother secretly asked me for help. She did not want, to let others know, that also her Clan was affected by this... plague, as she puts it.

A young female did not answer. She did not know what. Midsummer words surprised her more, than anything else in recent times.

Blaze also had to be _Protheu_? This thought made, that in her mind reigned utter confusion. She was friendship with a many Wraiths, but with him, from the beginning, connect her strong bond. Despite the fact, that he was a "full-blooded" Wraith, he understood her better, than anyone else. And she his. Their perception of the world was always very similar.

Is it possible, that the _Protheu_ "mutation" was something more, than just a lack of the feeding organ on the hand, she thought. Maybe it, what another Wraiths considered as a weakness, also influenced the way of thinking and seeing the world? Other, than in the rest of the Wraiths... wider, beyond the existing standards. Because Blaze, although forced to feed on humans to survive, never treated them as inferior. As breeding animals... Just like she did.

Her thoughts interrupted, coming from down the corridor, sounds numerous steps.

Midsummer looked in that direction by the arm.

\- I also have good news for you - she added. - My son found your friends.

Both women looked at the approaching group. Two soldiers sustained almost limp body the Wraith, and two other lead a man.

Walking at their head Waterfall, sneered, when they stopped in front of the cell.

\- Your rescue team - he snorted.

Moonlight in horror looking at Skyfall. He was unconscious, and his mind was weak. Very weak.

\- What have you done to him? - she exclaimed, looking unpleasantly at the officer.

\- We? Nothing... This is the work one of the dracons - he replied, amused, and touched the control panel.

Grids slid open instantly, and two soldiers went inside, leaving the body on the floor. Moonlight immediately knelt at the Commander, carefully turning him on his back.

\- On Mother Iratus - Mo gasped at the sight of his wound, then she looked reproachfully at Queen and her son. - Why you have not helped him? He barely alive.

\- I'm sorry, my dear, but we are not currently able to do that - said calmly Midsummer, when one of the soldiers pushed Sheppard to the cell.

Grating slid shut again.

\- And I will not sacrifice for him one of my soldiers... But you may feed him yourself... if you want. You will quickly regenerate, I think... Despite your... defect, as charmingly call it others - she added mockingly and turned on her heel to leave.

A young female again looked at Skyfall. He was wounded, covered with dirt and blood, lying limp on the floor. She held out her hand in his direction, but she hesitated. She was afraid to touch him, as if in this way she could do more harm him. His view made her pain... The pain, what she was felt only once in her life: at the sight of mutilated bodies father.

\- Skall? - she whispered, but she not received response.

Teyla sat on her feet beside her.

\- He survive without feeding? - she asked with concern and compassion in her voice.

\- No - Moonlight shook her head, fighting back tears. - The wounds are too numerous, and he last time feed a month ago. He is too weak.

\- I'm sorry - Emmagan said, putting her hand on her hand.

Once, she probably would have killed the Commander... and it's not out of mercy, but out of hatred for the Wraith, just because he is one of them... But it once was, and last months made, that her approach to them... at least for some of them, has changed and today she feel sincere compassion for the young female.

She was the Wraith, but her emotions were no different from humans. She could only better control them... or rather conceal from others... But now her pain was for Teyla as easily perceptible, as the Wraith easily perceive human emotions. The pain, which she would feel, if it a John was on Skyfall place, and she could not have help him in any way.

Moonlight analyzed for a long time the wounds on the Commander body of , looking at him with tears in their eyes, and then she grabbed his hand.

\- Are you crazy? - said the colonel, stopping her.

He knew what she wanted to do.

\- He will not survive without feeding...

\- I know, but look at him. In this state, he suck up with you the whole life - he said firmly, still holding her wrist.

\- His mind is very weak. I can easily control him.

\- How long? When he began feed on you, he will become stronger and you weaker. And then you lose control of him.

\- I take a risk - she insisted.

\- But I do not.

\- John... let her - interjected calmly Teyla. - Her mind is stronger, than the other females with whom I had contact... Anyway, on her place, I would do the same for you or anyone else from us... I will support her, if she start to lose control of him - she assured.

Sheppard looked at her for a moment, and finally let go Mo hand.

\- Alright.

Athozian women nodded with a smile, then looked at the Wraith female.

\- I'm ready - she added.

She did not answer. She unbuttoned quickly jacket and put Commander feeding hand to her breast.

Teyla almost shuddered how easily Mo took control of the Skyfall. And then she withdrew, right on the border to staying with him in telepathic communication, like an observer hidden in the shadows. The feeling, that accompanied feeding time, was not too nice. It enough her this brief moment, in which Mo felt, like her life force suddenly begin to leave her body. Emmagan preferred not to feel what was to come later.

Skyfall suddenly opened his eyes. A sudden rush of life-giving forces, stimulated not only his body, but also his mind. He looked at the young female in the time, when her face began to slowly cover the first wrinkles.

\- No - he whispered firmly, trying to take away his hand, but she held her tightly. - Mo, stop - he said, again trying to wrench his hand from her grasp, but to no avail.

Her hug became stronger, despite the fact, that her body of every moment was losing precious strength.

Long time ago, when she was a child, he was the one who saved her life... and this, who controlled the giving the Gift of the Life. But this time the roles are reversed.

She looked at him with severe firmness, like a Queen on her unruly subordinate. She never before looked at him like this. Even when she was angry at him.

And then he felt, like their minds unite even stronger in one.

His resistance was vain. He only feel as he loses control over his own body, as if he stood aside, and watched as her mind became his mind... Her thoughts his thoughts... Her desire, his desire... until finally they become one, and she was able to read his mind like the open book.

Now she could see his every memories, his every thought and dream, if they belonged to her... even those hidden very… very deep inside.

And just the fact, that he was only observer, with which she can do what she wants, bother him. Because now she could discover this, what he from so long time carefully hiding even before himself.

.

.

 **A** labaster entered the cave at a time, when Clearcut ran up on the stairs.

Previous experience, after which almost not lose top of his head, gave him clearly to understand, that he should definitely hurry up, to leave the underground chamber.

Stardust shook his head with a grin.

\- From a long time no one raised my adrenaline like you today - snorted Stardust.

\- And what? Did you miss that feeling? - he talk back.

\- Nowise not... Well to see you... in one piece - he added with a note of irony.

\- Good to be in one piece - summed Clearcut.

Looking at them Vala leaned to the Daniel, folding her arms on chest.

\- Something I do not understand - she whispered. - Apparently, the Wraith are surly and did not have a sense of humor. So, how you explain this? - she asked, pointing finger at them.

\- They not behaved so earlier - said Jackson.

\- I do not know. I noticed something else last time, were we was here.

The archaeologist looked at her grimly.

\- The next time you will stay in the base - he said, not knowing what to answer, and walked over to Sam.

Maldoran smiled with satisfaction.

\- You likes it annoy him, is not it? - remarked suddenly amused young Wraith.

She looked at him and smiled.

\- Yes - acknowledged with satisfaction. - It's my hobby.

\- Hmm, Kate says the same thing about our Commander... Humans females have a strange way of showing interest in the other person - he summed up, and went to the Stardust before the woman could answer him, completely surprised by his words.

\- I'm glad to see you again among us - Alabaster said, stopping in front of two Wraiths.

\- Thank you, Milady - Doc said, with a slight nod.

\- Unfortunately, I do not have good news - she said and looked also on the others. - The Wraith Council decided to send on Draconis all hiveships, which are near the planet. If sent team fails to free our people, we have order to bomb the Midsummer base... even at the cost of ours - she said reluctantly. - Nightstorm personally lead the fleet.

\- I understand, that we have to join to them - said Stardust.

\- Yes ... But that's not all - she said, and looked at her father. - The Council wants to know, if your Queen also joins.

Starburst growled under his breath. It was the last thing, which he needed now.

\- Well, you have a problem, because your... Queen... is on unannounced visits to the Mid - Max snorted, on what the others looked at him surprised. - What? For a long time I know about everything from Kate - he added calmly in the world.

\- Who else knows? - asked concerned Carter.

\- Take it easy. Just me, Wildfire and the young - motioned his head toward the young Wraith. - Although he more because he saw the movie... during your staying in the world of Harrigan.

\- "I am your death. That's all you need to know "- quoted amused Rainsong, trying to speak even more guttural voice than his own.

\- And by the way... It was the elder son of Skyfall, so honestly, I'm surprised, that he helps you. Even due to the Mo - added Stardust.

\- Well... I think we should talk later, whom else from you... we have on conscience - muttered Sam. - Just in case.

\- I agree. It would be reasonable move - Wraith said with a strange smile. - But for now, more I would be worried the Council decision. I fully understand it... but on the other hand, sacrifice anyone for this matter, will not benefit our further... contacts.

\- Yes, you're right... So, let's try make sure, that does not come to this - she said and walked towards the exit.

\- Where are you going? - Daniel called after her.

\- We're going to Draconis - she said.

Alabaster looked first at her, then at the others.

\- Did you hear? Move. We have missions to perform - she said and followed Carter.

Stardust looked at her with amusement.

\- I have the strange feeling, that your daughter become fond such actions - he snorted and followed her.

\- Unfortunately, It looks like - Commander muttered.

He begin slowly yearn for the old, peaceful life, when everything was in its place: when humans were just a meal, the Wraiths take care about their business... and Queens do not chased across the galaxy for adventure.

.

.

 **C** amouflaged jumper still hovered in front of large, organic gates leading to the underwater hangar Midsummer base.

Colonel Mitchell began impatiently tapping his fingers on the control panel. Three Wraiths some time ago had disappeared in a small tunnel, which according them, was the drainage channel from inside the station. Now, however, he could not be seen, nor them, or any signs of intervention... nothing, except for those weird fish floating around jumper.

\- Will you stop? - said McKay. - It stresses me - he said.

Cameron looked at him grimly.

\- I'm stressed, that nothing happens... - he just started, but before he could finish the sentence, massive gates twitched and began to slowly open. - Finally - he added, looking intently at what was beginning to uncovered.

A large chamber was filled water, but it did not differ practically nothing special from other interiors of the Wraiths ships. Main construction as always resembled huge skeleton of the animal, although this time the wall, instead be covered by the leather-like sheets, were also made of the same material as the skeleton. It was logical, in such high pressure on the surface, which was formed under the influence of the water filling the hangar.

Somewhere at the top, on the surface of the water, flickered pale lights. In the glow of one of them, appeared a figure, pointing the hand, to they flow out the surface, then disappeared in the gloom.

Mitchell grabbed the rudder, and flow to the inside, and then turned jumper to the up.

Gates started to close up automatically.

As soon, as they were just under the surface, colonel cautiously emerged vehicle from the water. The surrounding pool of the hangar wide bridge, was completely empty. On two of the five platforms, stood the Wraiths fighters. Apparently they were used to swimming under water, he thought, and lifted jumper above water, to embed it on one of the empty platforms.

\- Now what? - whispered McKay.

\- We wait until they come - Cameron muttered and walked toward the hatch jumper.

There was another dead silence. Everyone seemed to be listening attentively, as if in this way they were able to hear what can happen on the outside.

Therefore, when after a long moment, finally there was a strong knock on the rear hatch, almost everyone jumped in their seats. And certainly did it Rodney McKay, almost holding his breath.

The colonel glanced at the others and stopped his gaze on Kiryk. Men just nodded his head in agreement, and touched his bracelets, to dissolve into thin air.

Mitchell touched the control panel. The quiet hum of the mechanism began slowly lowering the gangplank.

And when a jumper hatch finally fell, their eyes appeared something a completely different, than they expected: four soldiers in dark gray uniforms, who targeting in them with the guns.

McKay eyes widened up. He swore under his breath. He recognized those soldiers. He remembered them very well. They attacked him and the other on board an alternate version of Daedalus.

Their red eyes stared at them unpleasantly, contrasting with dark-gray skin.

\- Damn Wraith. Set us up - Ronon snapped, raising his arms.

But he could not shoot. The energy bolt one of the soldiers was faster, immediately knocking him to his knees, and then to the jumper floor.

The colonel glared at the soldiers... and then he saw her. She stood calmly at the back, looking at them, her big eyes with incredible green-yellow color.

Her facial features and the light color of the skin, in contrast to other Wraiths, was more human... Just like in Mo, he thought.

\- You will finish like him - said almost human voice, when she coming closer. - Or you will go calmly with me - she added, stopping at the foot of the hatch.

Mitchell looked at her outfit. Was like one of them, which wears Moonlight... Could she also is _Protheu_? But a young female never mentioned, that any other Wraith female had the same "defect" as she did. And she certainly did not omitted to this information, if she knew about it, he thought.

He lowered his rifle. Even if somehow they would able to shoot all the soldiers, it still noise will take attention of others in the base.

The other two, reluctantly followed in his footsteps. Also were well aware, that they had a better chance of getting out of this situation if they stay conscious.

One of the soldiers gathered their weapons. Only then female pulled away and pointed them the way a hand gesture. The soldiers immediately surrounded them, and she moved as the first, a long corridor.

\- You look a bit different, than the others Wraiths - finally said Mitchell. - Like Mo.

Firesky glanced at him.

\- This is due to a retrovirus - she said calmly. - Of course, appropriately nuanced. Your introduce too many... side effects.

\- So, you are now like Mo?

\- Almost... Unfortunately, our retrovirus is also not perfect, and every six months we have to repeat the procedure.

\- I thought the Wraiths rejects the idea of such changes - he said with a note of irony.

\- Not all... Just like in humans, some of us are more open to innovation... and some stubbornly stuck in outdated beliefs, and they probably never would admit, that before the Great War we did not have to feed on humans to survive.

\- Yes, I heard - he said, and she looked at him, clearly surprised. - From Stardust - he explained.

\- Really? - she said. - One from The Oldest told you that?... Interesting. I thought that they stubbornly hold to an ideology, which they themselves introduced after the outbreak of war... Besides, just as is surprising, that you know his name - she added.

\- Lately you are more eager to telling your names - he snorted.

\- My mother will be not-less surprised than I - she seemed to ignore his attention.

They stopped in front of the door, which slid open, revealing a small transporter chamber. Firesky hand gesture invited them inside. They entered as the first, and after them soldiers, standing behind their backs. Once the female took her place at the ahead of the group, the doors slid shut, and the beam moved them to another level of the station.

Raptor watched them carefully out of the closet, and then he looked at his brother, watching the unconscious Satedan.

\- Leave him alone. Probably soon they send someone after him - he said, walking over to him. - Take only his weapon.

\- They set the stunners at maximum... At least we know what to expect - muttered Tracker and get up.

\- Now what? - almost whispered Sunblaze.

\- We're taking C-4, and get out of here - said Raptor and as the first came to the inside of the vehicle. - We have our own part of the task to be performed.

The door slid open again, revealing another long corridor, at the end of which stood two soldiers, guarding the entrance to a room.

Firesky pointed the way a hand gesture.

\- My mother is expecting you - she said and moved first.

The whole group left the transporter.

"We just go to the main engine, Mother" - she said in her mind to the Queen. - "There are only three... Runner we had to stun."

"I understand. The soldiers will take care of him " - answered her calmly Mid. - "I'm interested only one

human" - she added.

\- Your mother's Midsummer? - asked the colonel, and Firesky glanced at him with interest. - Apparently so is called the Queen of Technicians - he explained. - ...What do you want to do with us?

\- That depends on you - she said mysteriously, glancing over her shoulder with a disturbing smile.

\- So, I'll ask another way: what you want from us?

\- Cooperation... And more specifically, only from one of you - she said and looked straight at McKay.

This surprised at first, and then frowned.

\- Great - he said. - Let me guess: I have to fix something - he said sarcastically.

\- I would say rather: improve something - she said. - Our best scientists have been working on this for years, but none of them had never had such access to the Lanteans technology, as you... doctor McKay.

\- You integrate your systems with Lanteans technology? - he asked surprised.

\- Yes. This allows us to obtain a much more efficient devices, than those based only on organic technology - she explained.

Another door slid open in front of them, but this time revealing something totally exceeded their expectations: a huge room full of various devices, both organic and made of metal and other materials, and in the center of this collection, has become a giant, slightly flattened metal oval.

Everywhere bustled Wraiths, all changed by a Technicians retrovirus.

Teal'c glanced quickly around the room, assessing their number. But what surprised him, he noted there also a several females.

\- Oh, boy - Rodney groaned, looking at something, that at first glance it looked to him as a power generator.

He did not have to wait long for confirmation of his conjecture.

\- Our newest core hyperdrive - Firesky said proudly. - When it will finish, our vessels will not have to interrupt the flight to regeneration and cool the reactor... They will even capable to the intergalactic flight - she added, glancing at them with a sneer.

\- You want attack the Earth? - threw concerned McKay.

\- Calm down, doctor McKay... At the moment the Earth did not care us - she assured him. - It was just a statement.

\- Sure - snorted Cameron.

\- I may assure you, colonel Mitchell, that our priority is this galaxy - said unexpectedly on the side, another woman's voice.

Was much more mature than Firesky voice. They looked in that direction. Tall, slim female Wraith, walked slowly toward them, with dignified step, smiling slightly. She did not seem to be hostile, on the contrary... It was definitely an unparalleled view... and disturbing.

\- We do not have quite as far-reaching plans - she added. - As far as we ourselves do not you force to... We do not need to feed on humans, so we are not looking for new feeding grounds.

\- So we have to give Pegasus a walkover? - Rodney snorted.

Queen tilted her head slightly, stopping in front of them, as if reflecting on his words.

\- As far as I well understand, it's about surrender without a fight - she said. - Yes, it would be a reasonable strategy from your side. You have no reason, to be interested this galaxy... From what I know, you have enough problems on your own - she added with a sneer.

\- And we just like that, have allow you to extermination of people in this galaxy? - snorted Mitchell.

Midsummer smiled, clearly amused.

\- If such a information submitted to you, it means, that introduced you in serious mistake... I never planned extermination of the human race. Quite the contrary. We believe, that you can still be very useful.

\- You are talking about slavery? - said dryly Teal'c.

\- I did not... put it in that way... I would say rather: controlled cooperation... The benefit for humans will be the end of the harvest, and therefore, calmly, long life. However, unwise on our part would be allow them to free development... Unfortunately too highly developed technology in human hands usually have a tragic end. For themselves and the environment... You not matured yet to certain cases.

\- You say this from personal experience? - asked ironically McKay.

\- Yes... You will recall Dorandan planet? - she asked mockingly. - This is just one of the many human civilization, which led to their self-destruction... And believe me, that for ten thousand years I've seen them a lot... But back to our main topic - she looked proudly at the reactor site. - As mentioned my daughter, the reactor is our latest work... Unfortunately, despite our efforts, our lack of knowledge about the Lanteans technology still make us... problem... But you, Dr. McKay, has many years of experience in this field.

\- Forget it! I will not help you - he said, as if amused by the thought. - You do not think, that so, from the goodness of the heart, I'll get to work?

\- Of course that not - the mysterious voice said the Queen. - I thoroughly understand, that you need a proper motivation for this - she said, and suddenly out of the side emerged a large group of soldiers, to fire with their guns to all, except McKay.

Three men immediately fell to the ground.

\- Our sensors are much more sensitive than those on hiveships... We have detected your presence as soon as you entered the planet's atmosphere... Anyway, it was predictable, that you will want to free your people... Wraiths would consider attempt to rebound their for too risky... and expensive. But not you. You never leave yours... Right, Dr. McKay?

\- I will not help you with this generator - almost snapped Rodney.

\- You will - her mocking smile and self-confidence alarmed him again, causing a cold shiver through him.

He wondered what the Queen will do this time... and he did not wait long for an answer.

Someone put a cold metal object to his neck. And then he felt a slight twinge. He groaned and turned away, disgusted, grasping the place of the bite.

Firesky smiled uncomfortably. In her hand she held something, what looked like pneumatic syringe.

\- What you injected me? - he asked.

\- Retrovirus. Created specifically for you, Dr. McKay

\- Threatening to kill me will not help you - snorted.

\- Oh, you will not die, Dr. McKay - Midsummer said calmly. - This retrovirus is not deadly... I hope so - she snorted lightly. - He's just... put some changes in your DNA.

\- Changes? - he repeated. - What changes...?

He paused, looking at her intently for a moment... and suddenly he opened his eyes wide with disbelief. In that moment he realized what was this retrovirus.

The Queen smiled broadly, seeing the expression on his face.

\- You want change me in the Wraith? - he almost whispered with a mixture of disbelief and horror.

\- Yes... The process has already begun.

Rodney gritted his teeth, trying to control the raging thoughts, and keep cool. Firmly furrowed brows.

\- It does not forced me to work with you - he growled.

Midsummer smiled slightly and moved closer, standing in front of him.

\- Please remember, Dr. McKay, that as the Wraith, you will begin to feel irrepressible desire for feeding, when hunger begins to digest and burn you from the inside, like a fire - she hissed through sharp teeth. - This feeling is very, very unpleasant, and you will be willing to do anything, to get rid of it, when your need to satisfy the hunger will be so great, that outshine everything else... even the greatest friendship... And then I'll close you in one room with one of your friends - she looked at the unconscious men's. - We will see, how long you will be able to control this hunger - she said and looked coldly at the soldiers. - Take him to the lab, and lock in a cell... It will be a long and painful transformation - she said, again looking at McKay with a sneer.

Two soldiers grabbed him by the shoulders, and moved out of the room.

The Queen looked at him, and then at her daughter.

\- Keep an eye on him. From the beginning we have to control him, if our plan is to succeed... I do not know how this substance will work for him.

\- Of course, mother - she replied with a slight nod of the head, and left engine room.

Midsummer smiled corner of her mouth, and looked back with pride on the reactor.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 ** _The strategies_** **.**

 **M** idsummer leisurely paced the corridors of her base.

His organic structure was mingled with metal elements, both human and Lanteans construction. Also the lighting was much brighter than on hiveships - now, after using a retrovirus, their eyes much better endured bright light. And yet, the corridor leading to the cell, was still immersed in the gloom.

But it was more psychological than pragmatic approach. The prisoners kept in such conditions felt more threatened, confused and lonely.

Teyla looked in the direction of the cell bars on the form emerging just from a distant, brightly lit lobby. But she did not need to see exactly who is coming. From a distance she sensed Queen of the Technicians. Her mind, though different than the rest of the Wraiths, still was as cool, as the minds of most of the Queens, with whom she had contact in the past.

The female stopped in front of the bars, looking haughtily at the two prisoners. She was looked on pleased. Holding her hands clasped behind her back, she seemed to contemplate this view.

\- I have to admit, that the preliminary results are better, than I expected. Your DNA, particularly Moonlight, gives us high hopes for the completion of work on retrovirus - she said.

\- We have to congratulate you? - asked ironically Athozian women.

Midsummer smiled corner of her mouth.

\- No... This is just for your information... So, that you know, how significant will be your contribution in our case - she said with a sneer. - Now I regret, that forty years ago I helped Silverlight in Conversion of her son... You would be now great progenitors of a new era the Wraiths.

Moonlight frowned.

\- I do not understand... What do you mean: help in Conversion? - she asked.

The Queen again smiled sneered corner of her mouth.

\- Oh, yes. I forgot, that after all you do not know nothing... After your case, among the Wraiths prevailed a little panic, and the Council ordered, that the DNA of each adolescent was studied in detail. It quickly became clear, that you not would be the only one, in recent times, fortuity the _Protheu_. Those, in whom were diagnosed this... defect... were subjected to gene therapy, which helped them pass Conversion. In total, to the outbreak of the Civil War, there were five... One of them was to be your best friend, Sunblaze. But his mother secretly asked me for help. She did not want, to let others know, that also her Clan was affected by this... plague, as she puts it.

A young female did not answer. She did not know what. Midsummer words surprised her more, than anything else in recent times.

Blaze also had to be _Protheu_? This thought made, that in her mind reigned utter confusion. She was friendship with a many Wraiths, but with him, from the beginning, connect her strong bond. Despite the fact, that he was a "full-blooded" Wraith, he understood her better, than anyone else. And she his. Their perception of the world was always very similar.

Is it possible, that the _Protheu_ "mutation" was something more, than just a lack of the feeding organ on the hand, she thought. Maybe it, what another Wraiths considered as a weakness, also influenced the way of thinking and seeing the world? Other, than in the rest of the Wraiths... wider, beyond the existing standards. Because Blaze, although forced to feed on humans to survive, never treated them as inferior. As breeding animals... Just like she did.

Her thoughts interrupted, coming from down the corridor, sounds numerous steps.

Midsummer looked in that direction by the arm.

\- I also have good news for you - she added. - My son found your friends.

Both women looked at the approaching group. Two soldiers sustained almost limp body the Wraith, and two other lead a man.

Walking at their head Waterfall, sneered, when they stopped in front of the cell.

\- Your rescue team - he snorted.

Moonlight in horror looking at Skyfall. He was unconscious, and his mind was weak. Very weak.

\- What have you done to him? - she exclaimed, looking unpleasantly at the officer.

\- We? Nothing... This is the work one of the dracons - he replied, amused, and touched the control panel.

Grids slid open instantly, and two soldiers went inside, leaving the body on the floor. Moonlight immediately knelt at the Commander, carefully turning him on his back.

\- On Mother Iratus - Mo gasped at the sight of his wound, then she looked reproachfully at Queen and her son. - Why you have not helped him? He barely alive.

\- I'm sorry, my dear, but we are not currently able to do that - said calmly Midsummer, when one of the soldiers pushed Sheppard to the cell.

Grating slid shut again.

\- And I will not sacrifice for him one of my soldiers... But you may feed him yourself... if you want. You will quickly regenerate, I think... Despite your... defect, as charmingly call it others - she added mockingly and turned on her heel to leave.

A young female again looked at Skyfall. He was wounded, covered with dirt and blood, lying limp on the floor. She held out her hand in his direction, but she hesitated. She was afraid to touch him, as if in this way she could do more harm him. His view made her pain... The pain, what she was felt only once in her life: at the sight of mutilated bodies father.

\- Skall? - she whispered, but she not received response.

Teyla sat on her feet beside her.

\- He survive without feeding? - she asked with concern and compassion in her voice.

\- No - Moonlight shook her head, fighting back tears. - The wounds are too numerous, and he last time feed a month ago. He is too weak.

\- I'm sorry - Emmagan said, putting her hand on her hand.

Once, she probably would have killed the Commander... and it's not out of mercy, but out of hatred for the Wraith, just because he is one of them... But it once was, and last months made, that her approach to them... at least for some of them, has changed and today she feel sincere compassion for the young female.

She was the Wraith, but her emotions were no different from humans. She could only better control them... or rather conceal from others... But now her pain was for Teyla as easily perceptible, as the Wraith easily perceive human emotions. The pain, which she would feel, if it a John was on Skyfall place, and she could not have help him in any way.

Moonlight analyzed for a long time the wounds on the Commander body of , looking at him with tears in their eyes, and then she grabbed his hand.

\- Are you crazy? - said the colonel, stopping her.

He knew what she wanted to do.

\- He will not survive without feeding...

\- I know, but look at him. In this state, he suck up with you the whole life - he said firmly, still holding her wrist.

\- His mind is very weak. I can easily control him.

\- How long? When he began feed on you, he will become stronger and you weaker. And then you lose control of him.

\- I take a risk - she insisted.

\- But I do not.

\- John... let her - interjected calmly Teyla. - Her mind is stronger, than the other females with whom I had contact... Anyway, on her place, I would do the same for you or anyone else from us... I will support her, if she start to lose control of him - she assured.

Sheppard looked at her for a moment, and finally let go Mo hand.

\- Alright.

Athozian women nodded with a smile, then looked at the Wraith female.

\- I'm ready - she added.

She did not answer. She unbuttoned quickly jacket and put Commander feeding hand to her breast.

Teyla almost shuddered how easily Mo took control of the Skyfall. And then she withdrew, right on the border to staying with him in telepathic communication, like an observer hidden in the shadows. The feeling, that accompanied feeding time, was not too nice. It enough her this brief moment, in which Mo felt, like her life force suddenly begin to leave her body. Emmagan preferred not to feel what was to come later.

Skyfall suddenly opened his eyes. A sudden rush of life-giving forces, stimulated not only his body, but also his mind. He looked at the young female in the time, when her face began to slowly cover the first wrinkles.

\- No - he whispered firmly, trying to take away his hand, but she held her tightly. - Mo, stop - he said, again trying to wrench his hand from her grasp, but to no avail.

Her hug became stronger, despite the fact, that her body of every moment was losing precious strength.

Long time ago, when she was a child, he was the one who saved her life... and this, who controlled the giving the Gift of the Life. But this time the roles are reversed.

She looked at him with severe firmness, like a Queen on her unruly subordinate. She never before looked at him like this. Even when she was angry at him.

And then he felt, like their minds unite even stronger in one.

His resistance was vain. He only feel as he loses control over his own body, as if he stood aside, and watched as her mind became his mind... Her thoughts his thoughts... Her desire, his desire... until finally they become one, and she was able to read his mind like the open book.

Now she could see his every memories, his every thought and dream, if they belonged to her... even those hidden very… very deep inside.

And just the fact, that he was only observer, with which she can do what she wants, bother him. Because now she could discover this, what he from so long time carefully hiding even before himself.

.

.

 **A** labaster entered the cave at a time, when Clearcut ran up on the stairs.

Previous experience, after which almost not lose top of his head, gave him clearly to understand, that he should definitely hurry up, to leave the underground chamber.

Stardust shook his head with a grin.

\- From a long time no one raised my adrenaline like you today - snorted Stardust.

\- And what? Did you miss that feeling? - he talk back.

\- Nowise not... Well to see you... in one piece - he added with a note of irony.

\- Good to be in one piece - summed Clearcut.

Looking at them Vala leaned to the Daniel, folding her arms on chest.

\- Something I do not understand - she whispered. - Apparently, the Wraith are surly and did not have a sense of humor. So, how you explain this? - she asked, pointing finger at them.

\- They not behaved so earlier - said Jackson.

\- I do not know. I noticed something else last time, were we was here.

The archaeologist looked at her grimly.

\- The next time you will stay in the base - he said, not knowing what to answer, and walked over to Sam.

Maldoran smiled with satisfaction.

\- You likes it annoy him, is not it? - remarked suddenly amused young Wraith.

She looked at him and smiled.

\- Yes - acknowledged with satisfaction. - It's my hobby.

\- Hmm, Kate says the same thing about our Commander... Humans females have a strange way of showing interest in the other person - he summed up, and went to the Stardust before the woman could answer him, completely surprised by his words.

\- I'm glad to see you again among us - Alabaster said, stopping in front of two Wraiths.

\- Thank you, Milady - Doc said, with a slight nod.

\- Unfortunately, I do not have good news - she said and looked also on the others. - The Wraith Council decided to send on Draconis all hiveships, which are near the planet. If sent team fails to free our people, we have order to bomb the Midsummer base... even at the cost of ours - she said reluctantly. - Nightstorm personally lead the fleet.

\- I understand, that we have to join to them - said Stardust.

\- Yes ... But that's not all - she said, and looked at her father. - The Council wants to know, if your Queen also joins.

Starburst growled under his breath. It was the last thing, which he needed now.

\- Well, you have a problem, because your... Queen... is on unannounced visits to the Mid - Max snorted, on what the others looked at him surprised. - What? For a long time I know about everything from Kate - he added calmly in the world.

\- Who else knows? - asked concerned Carter.

\- Take it easy. Just me, Wildfire and the young - motioned his head toward the young Wraith. - Although he more because he saw the movie... during your staying in the world of Harrigan.

\- "I am your death. That's all you need to know "- quoted amused Rainsong, trying to speak even more guttural voice than his own.

\- And by the way... It was the elder son of Skyfall, so honestly, I'm surprised, that he helps you. Even due to the Mo - added Stardust.

\- Well... I think we should talk later, whom else from you... we have on conscience - muttered Sam. - Just in case.

\- I agree. It would be reasonable move - Wraith said with a strange smile. - But for now, more I would be worried the Council decision. I fully understand it... but on the other hand, sacrifice anyone for this matter, will not benefit our further... contacts.

\- Yes, you're right... So, let's try make sure, that does not come to this - she said and walked towards the exit.

\- Where are you going? - Daniel called after her.

\- We're going to Draconis - she said.

Alabaster looked first at her, then at the others.

\- Did you hear? Move. We have missions to perform - she said and followed Carter.

Stardust looked at her with amusement.

\- I have the strange feeling, that your daughter become fond such actions - he snorted and followed her.

\- Unfortunately, It looks like - Commander muttered.

He begin slowly yearn for the old, peaceful life, when everything was in its place: when humans were just a meal, the Wraiths take care about their business... and Queens do not chased across the galaxy for adventure.

.

.

 **C** amouflaged jumper still hovered in front of large, organic gates leading to the underwater hangar Midsummer base.

Colonel Mitchell began impatiently tapping his fingers on the control panel. Three Wraiths some time ago had disappeared in a small tunnel, which according them, was the drainage channel from inside the station. Now, however, he could not be seen, nor them, or any signs of intervention... nothing, except for those weird fish floating around jumper.

\- Will you stop? - said McKay. - It stresses me - he said.

Cameron looked at him grimly.

\- I'm stressed, that nothing happens... - he just started, but before he could finish the sentence, massive gates twitched and began to slowly open. - Finally - he added, looking intently at what was beginning to uncovered.

A large chamber was filled water, but it did not differ practically nothing special from other interiors of the Wraiths ships. Main construction as always resembled huge skeleton of the animal, although this time the wall, instead be covered by the leather-like sheets, were also made of the same material as the skeleton. It was logical, in such high pressure on the surface, which was formed under the influence of the water filling the hangar.

Somewhere at the top, on the surface of the water, flickered pale lights. In the glow of one of them, appeared a figure, pointing the hand, to they flow out the surface, then disappeared in the gloom.

Mitchell grabbed the rudder, and flow to the inside, and then turned jumper to the up.

Gates started to close up automatically.

As soon, as they were just under the surface, colonel cautiously emerged vehicle from the water. The surrounding pool of the hangar wide bridge, was completely empty. On two of the five platforms, stood the Wraiths fighters. Apparently they were used to swimming under water, he thought, and lifted jumper above water, to embed it on one of the empty platforms.

\- Now what? - whispered McKay.

\- We wait until they come - Cameron muttered and walked toward the hatch jumper.

There was another dead silence. Everyone seemed to be listening attentively, as if in this way they were able to hear what can happen on the outside.

Therefore, when after a long moment, finally there was a strong knock on the rear hatch, almost everyone jumped in their seats. And certainly did it Rodney McKay, almost holding his breath.

The colonel glanced at the others and stopped his gaze on Kiryk. Men just nodded his head in agreement, and touched his bracelets, to dissolve into thin air.

Mitchell touched the control panel. The quiet hum of the mechanism began slowly lowering the gangplank.

And when a jumper hatch finally fell, their eyes appeared something a completely different, than they expected: four soldiers in dark gray uniforms, who targeting in them with the guns.

McKay eyes widened up. He swore under his breath. He recognized those soldiers. He remembered them very well. They attacked him and the other on board an alternate version of Daedalus.

Their red eyes stared at them unpleasantly, contrasting with dark-gray skin.

\- Damn Wraith. Set us up - Ronon snapped, raising his arms.

But he could not shoot. The energy bolt one of the soldiers was faster, immediately knocking him to his knees, and then to the jumper floor.

The colonel glared at the soldiers... and then he saw her. She stood calmly at the back, looking at them, her big eyes with incredible green-yellow color.

Her facial features and the light color of the skin, in contrast to other Wraiths, was more human... Just like in Mo, he thought.

\- You will finish like him - said almost human voice, when she coming closer. - Or you will go calmly with me - she added, stopping at the foot of the hatch.

Mitchell looked at her outfit. Was like one of them, which wears Moonlight... Could she also is _Protheu_? But a young female never mentioned, that any other Wraith female had the same "defect" as she did. And she certainly did not omitted to this information, if she knew about it, he thought.

He lowered his rifle. Even if somehow they would able to shoot all the soldiers, it still noise will take attention of others in the base.

The other two, reluctantly followed in his footsteps. Also were well aware, that they had a better chance of getting out of this situation if they stay conscious.

One of the soldiers gathered their weapons. Only then female pulled away and pointed them the way a hand gesture. The soldiers immediately surrounded them, and she moved as the first, a long corridor.

\- You look a bit different, than the others Wraiths - finally said Mitchell. - Like Mo.

Firesky glanced at him.

\- This is due to a retrovirus - she said calmly. - Of course, appropriately nuanced. Your introduce too many... side effects.

\- So, you are now like Mo?

\- Almost... Unfortunately, our retrovirus is also not perfect, and every six months we have to repeat the procedure.

\- I thought the Wraiths rejects the idea of such changes - he said with a note of irony.

\- Not all... Just like in humans, some of us are more open to innovation... and some stubbornly stuck in outdated beliefs, and they probably never would admit, that before the Great War we did not have to feed on humans to survive.

\- Yes, I heard - he said, and she looked at him, clearly surprised. - From Stardust - he explained.

\- Really? - she said. - One from The Oldest told you that?... Interesting. I thought that they stubbornly hold to an ideology, which they themselves introduced after the outbreak of war... Besides, just as is surprising, that you know his name - she added.

\- Lately you are more eager to telling your names - he snorted.

\- My mother will be not-less surprised than I - she seemed to ignore his attention.

They stopped in front of the door, which slid open, revealing a small transporter chamber. Firesky hand gesture invited them inside. They entered as the first, and after them soldiers, standing behind their backs. Once the female took her place at the ahead of the group, the doors slid shut, and the beam moved them to another level of the station.

Raptor watched them carefully out of the closet, and then he looked at his brother, watching the unconscious Satedan.

\- Leave him alone. Probably soon they send someone after him - he said, walking over to him. - Take only his weapon.

\- They set the stunners at maximum... At least we know what to expect - muttered Tracker and get up.

\- Now what? - almost whispered Sunblaze.

\- We're taking C-4, and get out of here - said Raptor and as the first came to the inside of the vehicle. - We have our own part of the task to be performed.

The door slid open again, revealing another long corridor, at the end of which stood two soldiers, guarding the entrance to a room.

Firesky pointed the way a hand gesture.

\- My mother is expecting you - she said and moved first.

The whole group left the transporter.

"We just go to the main engine, Mother" - she said in her mind to the Queen. - "There are only three... Runner we had to stun."

"I understand. The soldiers will take care of him " - answered her calmly Mid. - "I'm interested only one

human" - she added.

\- Your mother's Midsummer? - asked the colonel, and Firesky glanced at him with interest. - Apparently so is called the Queen of Technicians - he explained. - ...What do you want to do with us?

\- That depends on you - she said mysteriously, glancing over her shoulder with a disturbing smile.

\- So, I'll ask another way: what you want from us?

\- Cooperation... And more specifically, only from one of you - she said and looked straight at McKay.

This surprised at first, and then frowned.

\- Great - he said. - Let me guess: I have to fix something - he said sarcastically.

\- I would say rather: improve something - she said. - Our best scientists have been working on this for years, but none of them had never had such access to the Lanteans technology, as you... doctor McKay.

\- You integrate your systems with Lanteans technology? - he asked surprised.

\- Yes. This allows us to obtain a much more efficient devices, than those based only on organic technology - she explained.

Another door slid open in front of them, but this time revealing something totally exceeded their expectations: a huge room full of various devices, both organic and made of metal and other materials, and in the center of this collection, has become a giant, slightly flattened metal oval.

Everywhere bustled Wraiths, all changed by a Technicians retrovirus.

Teal'c glanced quickly around the room, assessing their number. But what surprised him, he noted there also a several females.

\- Oh, boy - Rodney groaned, looking at something, that at first glance it looked to him as a power generator.

He did not have to wait long for confirmation of his conjecture.

\- Our newest core hyperdrive - Firesky said proudly. - When it will finish, our vessels will not have to interrupt the flight to regeneration and cool the reactor... They will even capable to the intergalactic flight - she added, glancing at them with a sneer.

\- You want attack the Earth? - threw concerned McKay.

\- Calm down, doctor McKay... At the moment the Earth did not care us - she assured him. - It was just a statement.

\- Sure - snorted Cameron.

\- I may assure you, colonel Mitchell, that our priority is this galaxy - said unexpectedly on the side, another woman's voice.

Was much more mature than Firesky voice. They looked in that direction. Tall, slim female Wraith, walked slowly toward them, with dignified step, smiling slightly. She did not seem to be hostile, on the contrary... It was definitely an unparalleled view... and disturbing.

\- We do not have quite as far-reaching plans - she added. - As far as we ourselves do not you force to... We do not need to feed on humans, so we are not looking for new feeding grounds.

\- So we have to give Pegasus a walkover? - Rodney snorted.

Queen tilted her head slightly, stopping in front of them, as if reflecting on his words.

\- As far as I well understand, it's about surrender without a fight - she said. - Yes, it would be a reasonable strategy from your side. You have no reason, to be interested this galaxy... From what I know, you have enough problems on your own - she added with a sneer.

\- And we just like that, have allow you to extermination of people in this galaxy? - snorted Mitchell.

Midsummer smiled, clearly amused.

\- If such a information submitted to you, it means, that introduced you in serious mistake... I never planned extermination of the human race. Quite the contrary. We believe, that you can still be very useful.

\- You are talking about slavery? - said dryly Teal'c.

\- I did not... put it in that way... I would say rather: controlled cooperation... The benefit for humans will be the end of the harvest, and therefore, calmly, long life. However, unwise on our part would be allow them to free development... Unfortunately too highly developed technology in human hands usually have a tragic end. For themselves and the environment... You not matured yet to certain cases.

\- You say this from personal experience? - asked ironically McKay.

\- Yes... You will recall Dorandan planet? - she asked mockingly. - This is just one of the many human civilization, which led to their self-destruction... And believe me, that for ten thousand years I've seen them a lot... But back to our main topic - she looked proudly at the reactor site. - As mentioned my daughter, the reactor is our latest work... Unfortunately, despite our efforts, our lack of knowledge about the Lanteans technology still make us... problem... But you, Dr. McKay, has many years of experience in this field.

\- Forget it! I will not help you - he said, as if amused by the thought. - You do not think, that so, from the goodness of the heart, I'll get to work?

\- Of course that not - the mysterious voice said the Queen. - I thoroughly understand, that you need a proper motivation for this - she said, and suddenly out of the side emerged a large group of soldiers, to fire with their guns to all, except McKay.

Three men immediately fell to the ground.

\- Our sensors are much more sensitive than those on hiveships... We have detected your presence as soon as you entered the planet's atmosphere... Anyway, it was predictable, that you will want to free your people... Wraiths would consider attempt to rebound their for too risky... and expensive. But not you. You never leave yours... Right, Dr. McKay?

\- I will not help you with this generator - almost snapped Rodney.

\- You will - her mocking smile and self-confidence alarmed him again, causing a cold shiver through him.

He wondered what the Queen will do this time... and he did not wait long for an answer.

Someone put a cold metal object to his neck. And then he felt a slight twinge. He groaned and turned away, disgusted, grasping the place of the bite.

Firesky smiled uncomfortably. In her hand she held something, what looked like pneumatic syringe.

\- What you injected me? - he asked.

\- Retrovirus. Created specifically for you, Dr. McKay

\- Threatening to kill me will not help you - snorted.

\- Oh, you will not die, Dr. McKay - Midsummer said calmly. - This retrovirus is not deadly... I hope so - she snorted lightly. - He's just... put some changes in your DNA.

\- Changes? - he repeated. - What changes...?

He paused, looking at her intently for a moment... and suddenly he opened his eyes wide with disbelief. In that moment he realized what was this retrovirus.

The Queen smiled broadly, seeing the expression on his face.

\- You want change me in the Wraith? - he almost whispered with a mixture of disbelief and horror.

\- Yes... The process has already begun.

Rodney gritted his teeth, trying to control the raging thoughts, and keep cool. Firmly furrowed brows.

\- It does not forced me to work with you - he growled.

Midsummer smiled slightly and moved closer, standing in front of him.

\- Please remember, Dr. McKay, that as the Wraith, you will begin to feel irrepressible desire for feeding, when hunger begins to digest and burn you from the inside, like a fire - she hissed through sharp teeth. - This feeling is very, very unpleasant, and you will be willing to do anything, to get rid of it, when your need to satisfy the hunger will be so great, that outshine everything else... even the greatest friendship... And then I'll close you in one room with one of your friends - she looked at the unconscious men's. - We will see, how long you will be able to control this hunger - she said and looked coldly at the soldiers. - Take him to the lab, and lock in a cell... It will be a long and painful transformation - she said, again looking at McKay with a sneer.

Two soldiers grabbed him by the shoulders, and moved out of the room.

The Queen looked at him, and then at her daughter.

\- Keep an eye on him. From the beginning we have to control him, if our plan is to succeed... I do not know how this substance will work for him.

\- Of course, mother - she replied with a slight nod of the head, and left engine room.

Midsummer smiled corner of her mouth, and looked back with pride on the reactor.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 ** _Troubles_** **.**

 **K** iryk looked cautiously into the corridor, leaning out a bit from a small cavity.

This part of the station was much less guarded, but still every few meters he encountered on a patrol.

Two soldiers turn just in another corridor, so the man decided to leave his foothold. Somewhere here he had to meet with the three Wraiths. The problem is, that he was not sure do he was on the right level.

The plan was simple... in theory.

Step one: Wraiths are hiding in underwater hangar, before the soldiers did not take New Lanteans from the jumper. For the Council, it was obvious, that the Midsummer will be expected rescue team from Atlantis, after as her people kidnapped Teyla Emmagan, and colonel Sheppard stuck on the Draconis. They were not sure how quickly the station sensors detect the presence of the jumper. Therefore was assumed, that almost immediately.

Step two: Ronon allows to stun... It was a little dull Technicians vigilance. Midsummer far less feared problems from the New Lanteans, than the former runner. Stories about this, how he beat the Fireball and several of his best hunters, long circulated among the Wraiths. They considered him for a hard player.

Nobody knew, do Technicians only recognize Kiryk. Therefore, he had to hide himself with the help of his teleporting bangles... The best before Greys Soldiers see the crew of the jumper.

Step Three: Wraiths set up a explosives from the jumper in strategic places on the station...

The third stage was to take place right now, except that, still was still missing the main point: the three Wraiths, he thought, starting at to be upsets their absence.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He almost jumped and spun around, taking aim from his gun. But immediately afterwards he breathed a sigh of relief, seeing Sunblaze grin.

\- You want to I get a heart attack? - he rebuked him, leaving the weapon.

\- You want to be caught? - sneered pilot. - You become a careless - he noted.

\- Apparently I go out from practice - he muttered reluctantly and looked for him. - Where are Tracker and Raptor?

\- Setting C-4 - he informed. - They sent me for you. Time for the main generator.

\- So, let's hurry - said Kiryk, and walked in the direction from which come Blaze. - Even here is a lot of soldiers. Technicians had to strengthen the guards.

\- Yes, I noticed - now Wraith muttered reluctantly. - Moving the corridors is harder, than Tracker thought... We must be careful... So, your toy will be useful - a gesture of head he pointed out the bracelet and smiled slightly.

Reaching end of the corridor, they looked cautiously around the corner, and making sure that it is empty, they moved on.

.

.

 **S** kyfall sat next to a Moonlight.

She looked better, although still like the old woman. Her face and neck were covered with slightly faded, wrinkled skin, long dark hair become now almost completely turned gray, and always full of life eyes now seemed to be tired and hazy.

Giving him the majority of her life forces, led to the fact, that now her body barely was able to regeneration. The truth, him, her dedication allowed to cure most of the wounds, but it led her to the brink of death. He was furious at himself... that his recklessness led her to this state. Once, by his inadvertently, he lost his Queen, and then he vowed, that he not allow for that the second time... But as may see, he can not keep any of the promises, he snarled silently at himself.

\- How do you feel?

\- Like sucked to the ground? - she joked wearily, trying to smile.

But his face immediately told her, that Commander was definitely not willing to jokes.

\- It's not funny - scolded her softly. - And what you did, was stupid.

\- Not at all... You can always count on me - she said wryly and looked at him.

He wanted to say something, but standing on trellises colonel was faster.

\- Come on - he said. - She saved your green ass, so at least you could be a little gratitude - rebuked him.

\- Mind your own matters, John Sheppard - Wraith growled.

\- Currently my matters are also your matters - he said and smiled.

Skall only growled a warning, and again looked at the young female.

\- You're just like your father - he said. - His irrational ideas were often the reason for our dispute.

\- And how many times these irrational ideas saved your... green asses? - she asked calmly.

Commander smiled the corner of his mouth.

\- Many times - he admitted, with slight amusement, remembering those times.

\- Now you also still alive, so maybe these ideas are not so irrational - she said quietly and closed her eyes.

She was tired. Very tired. And sleepy. She knew, that she should not fall asleep now, but her eyelids were getting heavier. She had to rest... even for a moment... So, to quickly regenerate forces...

.

 **"…S** he ran corridors of hiveship.

Strong shock almost threw her against the wall.

Everywhere was chaos. Wraiths and humans were running in different directions, trying maintain balance with each successive shock. They were under fire and nothing to indicate, that this will end.

She pushed herself the hand away from the wall, and she ran on. Somewhere here should be a transporter chamber, she thought, which soon as she reaches its final destination: the Queen's chamber.

Turning in another corridor, she suddenly realized, that here there is no one. Everyone headed towards hangars. Ordered to evacuate, and the deeper in the hive she walked, the corridors became more and more empty. Until finally was only she.

\- There is a transporter - said suddenly from behind a voice and a hand pointed to a distant, single door.

Moonlight turned, to see the owner of the voice. Wraith female was slightly lower, had long, black hair and calm look. She wore a two-piece outfit, similar to that, what had Firesky, or what she always wears.

She knew her from the stories. It was Rushwind, from Third Generation. One from The Oldest.

She walked past her and ran toward the front door indicated. Young female caught up with her, and when she entered the small room, the radius moved them both.

When the doors slide open again, they showed middle size, oblong room, at the end of which was another, this time a much larger door - the entrance to the Queen's chamber was at in half open, but the prevailing gloom everywhere around them, let them see only the outline sitting on the throne of the person.

Both moved over to her.

\- Si'yama! - called already from the threshold Rushwind, but no one answered. - We have to go!... The ship did not withstand to long this fire - she said, when they stopped in front of the throne.

Sitting on him calmly female, had a closed eyes, and her face with gentle features, seemed to have a bluish tint in the this pale light. Moonlight barely saw a maroon color of her long, wavy hair, falling over her shoulders like two waterfalls.

Queen did not even flinch.

\- Si'yama - repeated more calmly Rushwind.

\- Yes, I know - she said.

Timbre of her voice surprised Mo. There was a not guttural, as in other Wraith, but definitely softer... like her own voice. More... human.

And then she opened her eyes, which sparkled in twilight, bright light. But it was not the same effect luminescence typical of the Wraith. No... her eyes just shone like two suns.

\- On the Mother Iratus... You... - whispered Rushwind.

\- Yes... And I can not stop this - she said calmly, and smiled gently. - But I can stop them... Allow you to safely evacuate, before come after you our ships... they are on the way.

The female went to the Queen and crouch down front of her.

\- And what will be with you, sister? - she asked anxiously.

The Queen looked at her and took her chin gently her hand.

\- I'll join to the rest... But I will always watch over you... Please, take care on the girls... They are so small, but so much evil already they seen - she said, and looked at Mo. - Do not let, that this war destroyed their fragile minds of children... That I fear the most... Let they remember who were their ancestors... and in what they believed - she added.

\- Of course... Brightlight - said a male voice and Mo suddenly realized, that she uttered these words.

The Queen smiled slightly and nodded her head slightly.

\- Thank you... Carehand...

Young female frozen for a moment... and then it seemed to her, that she was leaving her own body, to look at them from the side... But it was not her body. A person, whose eyes she had seen everything so far, was a high, portly Wraith of matted hair reaching his shoulders... her grandfather.

Mo looked at the Queen.

Brightlight... she read about her. She was a Midsummer mother. She died at the beginning of the Great War, in the Battle above the Femos. She sacrificed herself, directing hiveship on enemy ships, allowing her crew safely hide in dense clouds of gas giant, until not arrived after them other hives.

But why she dreamed about it?

How is that even possible?

\- Go now - urged the Queen. - I do not know how long I'll be able to hold them back - she said and looked at her sister. - Go, Rushwind... You were like a sister to me... Now be a good mother for my little Mid...

The younger female nodded her head, barely holding back tears and stood up. For a moment she looked still on the Queen, and then she ran towards the door of the chamber, and on to the transporter.

Beam took them both, when they stood in the middle of the chamber… **"**

.

... **M** o opened her eyes and suddenly looked around. Again, she was in the cell of the Midsummer base.

Standing at trellises Skyfall, looked at her and walked quickly, crouching down in front of her.

\- How do you feel? - he asked with concern.

\- ... I had a strange dream - she said, slightly hoarse voice, and cleared her throat.

Her throat was dry and the words barely was leaked to the outside.

\- Strange? Why?

For the last two hundred years he had time to convince, that Moonlight mention such matters only if it seriously concern her... and when, according to her, it have importance... The last time it was so before her mother's death.

\- I was... my grandfather... We were on the Brightlight ship... someone attacked us... Grandfather and Rushwind wanted to take her... but she... - she paused and furrowed her eyebrows slightly. - Her eyes were so strange... glittered like two suns... As if the light mined from her inside.

\- You dreamed about the battle above _Femos_? - he was surprised. - Maybe you read about this recently...?

\- Believe me, the last time I read about it two hundred years ago - she snorted lightly. - No, it's something else... It was very realistic... As if I saw memories of my grandfather...

\- Memories are inherits only in the female line...

\- I know - she almost huffed. - That's why I say, that it was a strange dream - she added, more calmly.

\- You are tired. Your mind relieve...

\- It does not matter - she said, interrupting him and she started to get up with some difficulty.

The Commander helped her to stand on her feet.

\- Do you think that your dream has any meaning? - interjected Teyla.

Moonlight looked at her.

\- I do not know... Brightlight was Midsummer mother... After her death, it Rushwind took care of Mid. Her and Solarwind... My grandmother once mentioned, that her mother's death was a big trauma for Mid.

\- Great - said the colonel, leaning against the grating cell with his arms folded on his chest. - Wraith Queen with problems after childhood trauma, which wants all to kill in an act of revenge - he snorted lightly.

\- You thinks it's funny, colonel Sheppard? - spoke up suddenly from behind a male voice.

Everyone looked down the corridor, where a coming solitary figure in a long coat. The contrast between the semi-darkness prevailing in the cell, and bright light in the depths did, that they were not immediately able to recognize who it is. Only when the figure stopped in front of the cell grating, face Wraith became clear to them.

\- Because for me none war is not funny - added gravely Raptor. - And especially when it affects also on the children... We did not start it all. Only greed and envy of those, who attacked us.

\- You feed on the people... According to you, Lanteans they had to passively ago? - talk back the officer.

Wraith came up closer to the rods, looking furiously at Sheppard. John saw, that is hardly refrain to him before the outbreak of fury.

\- The only thing, which Lanteans, it was passively watched , as Patria was attack, and subsequent on the campaign against us - he hissed through his sharp teeth. - We not feed on humans before the Great War, John Sheppard - he said and raised his hand, revealing a feeding slit. - This... This is the work of your ancestors, who, not being able to get what they wanted... they decided to take it by force.

Colonel frowned, looking at him with a mix of surprise and disbelief.

\- I do not understand...

\- Raptor... This is not the time for lectures from history - threw the back slightly indignant male voice before the Wraith could answer.

Commander glancing back over his shoulder.

Another person, who came closer cell, put a hand on his shoulder, then looked calmly at the prison.

\- Excuse me, but my brother has sometimes lousy sense of timing - Tracker said and walked over to the control panel in the wall, to open the grate. - We'd better hurry. We have yet to find the others - he said, and threw a meaningful glance his brother, and led the way.

\- Other? - asked the colonel, following behind them.

\- Colonel Mitchell, Dr. McKay, Teal'c and Ronon Dex - he explained. - Blink found us alone - he added with a broad smile, looking at the man standing at the end of the corridor.

\- For now, I managed to get lost the Midsummer soldiers - Kiryk said. - But we should hurry. The winning streak may not last long... - he paused, seeing the face of a young female. - What happened to you? - he asked.

Only then the other Wraith looked at her.

\- Skall was attacked by one of the dracons - she almost muttered. - He would not survive without feeding... And I'm the only person who could help him.

They looked at the Commander, whose face still was adorned by scar from predator claw. Moonlight was not exaggerating the seriousness of the condition it was Wraith, they thought, since he was not able to heal so superficial wounds. Whole obtained from young female forces had to be devoted to the healing of many serious injuries.

\- Well - said, amused Sunblaze. - Now you look more adequately to the age - he sneered.

Moonlight looked at him grimly, so he baring his sharp teeth in a wide smile.

\- Be serious - Tracker chastised him and looked around. - Way is clear... Let's go - he added, and again led the way, all the while carefully watching and listening.

He did not want to meet with Midsummer soldiers. Although, as he notice, in this part of the station, there were very little of them. Or Queen is too sure of herself... or is it a trick, he thought, which was less optimistic perspective.

They have yet to release the second team.

.

.

 **F** our hiveship left hyperspace, going out near the second moon of the planet. Immediately afterwards appeared the next three, to jointly direct to the lonely ship from the Earth.

Nightstorm walked over to the large window of her flagship hive, looking at the planet floating in the distance.

Draconis. The last time she was here as a child, when their educator told them about evolution. She was delighted all of these creatures. Like all children. But then they all were safe on-board the ship. Those, who dared to move there on their own feet, was either insane... or they ask about death.

\- I have a bad feeling about this - said the Queen.

Standing at her side Wraith, glanced at her corner of his eye.

He was her height, medium build, and his long to the waist hair, were tethered in thin dreadlocks and uptight in a bun a leather thong.

He served her faithfully since the outbreak of the Great War, first as an advisor and Strategic Officer, and then, after five thousand years, as Commander of her hive... He took the position after Carehand death - her Favorite, Hivemaster and main engineer at the same time... The Oldest never limited to one function. They were always much more versatile than later generations.

\- As for the success of their mission?

\- Overall... Midsummer is unpredictable - she said, and looked at him. - I remember the last conversation with her in the Hall of the Nine... In her eyes was madness... She kept saying, that my mother announced to her, that it was she who will someday lead the Wraiths.

\- Yeah... I think I know of what she was talking... Your mother told her this, trying to comfort her after Brightlight death.

\- But my mother had a gift, as Destiny... Maybe so her words were not empty - she said.

\- Are you worried, that it may become true? - he asked.

\- Yes... And it will mean the end for all of us... The Wraiths and human - she said reluctantly. - I am afraid, that Mid deeply believes, that my mother announced her fate... Her destiny.

This thought haunted her for several months, since the Midsummer movements have become increasingly bolder. Just as terrified her thought of another civil war. She prayed to the gods, of all known her, to this did not happen... And to the Last Hope returned as soon as possible. Before it will be too late.

\- I will alert the other, to they remain on standby - he said, and nodded slightly head.

\- Windforest? - she stopped him. - Connect me, please, with Daedalus... I want to talk with colonel Caldwell.

\- Of course - he nodded his head again, and wanted to leave, but suddenly he stopped and looked at her. - Do you really want to attack the base... if our not coming back?

She turned her head. In her eyes he saw a deep sadness.

\- You know, that I do not want this - she said. - ...But we may not have a choice.

The Commander smiled.

\- You already undertook many difficult decisions... and always proved to be correct. I am sure, that this time it so will be - he said, and walked toward the exit, leaving her alone.

\- I unfortunately do not have that confidence - she said to herself, looking out the window again.

With thoughts pull out her flickering on the side screen, where after a short time appeared face of the Communications Officer.

\- My Queen, we have contact with Daedalus - he informed.

She just nodded, and the screen flickered again, changing the image. This time it appeared the face of a human male in a military uniform.

\- Milady - he nodded as a courtesy.

\- Colonel Caldwell... again we meet in difficult circumstances - she replied with a gentle smile on her face.

But it was not malicious, quite the contrary. Nightstorm liked this human officer. To some extent, she even respected him. He was a good and prudent soldier... and as she often had to make unpleasant decisions. She had time enough to meet him in a month, when Wraiths and New Lanteans together worked on the construction of the interdimensional bridges generator, to bring to home their people.

\- Yes... Atlantis has already informed us about your plans.

\- Please understand, colonel, that this might be our only chance at inflict serious blows Technicians...

\- Please, believe me, I fully understand the seriousness of this situation - interrupted her calmly Caldwell, which caused a slight surprise on her face. - And the opportunity which presents itself... Please just give our people time to get out from there... before you start shelling - he added.

\- Of course, colonel. We also have a hope to get them in time.

The officer again nodded slightly.

\- Thank you, Milady... Caldwell out - he threw and a screen, on which was the face of the Queen, turned off.

\- Sir? Do you think she spoke honestly? - Major Marks said.

The colonel looked at him.

\- I hope so - he almost muttered. - So far she keep the word.

\- But then the rate was not so high - he noted.

\- Yes, it's true... And that's what worries me - he said, as if lost in thought. - I'm going to my cabin. Tell me, if anything was happening - he instructed and left the bridge.

.

.

 **M** idsummer walked slowly to sitting on the floor and shaking Rodney.

On her lips showed a little sneer when ostentatiously she put feet, circling over him like a vulture over carrion. But he was not looking at her. He was too scared view of his hands in a little olive color, whose fingers were ended a claws. On one of them showed a small, long scar - his new feeding organ, he thought with horror, through which from now on he will have to take food... human vitality, sucked out of the body. Like a spider sucking juices from their victims... Yes, he thought, it was a good comparison.

His mind raged. Raged and burn, as his whole body. Like a firestorm digestant him from the inside, or a storm at sea. The pain, which it was accompanied, became unbearable.

Storm. Water. He tried to recall these images, as if they were able to quench raging into him fire. But to no avail. Hunger increased ... and with it the unrestrained desire to satisfy him. To extinguish this fire... At all costs.

How they could do this to him, he thought.

How they could change him in the Wraith, and then let another Wraith, keeping here as a prisoner, that he feed on him... several times... until his own body was no longer capable of regeneration, and began to demand to supply him with the necessary nutritional substation ... Substances, which now he would have to suck out from a man.

\- The fire... Can you feel this? - continued the Queen, still circling around him. Her words were ringing in his mind, resounded like an echo. - Do you feel, as it digests your bowels? This hunger... hunger so strong, that digests your body and mind... But you can easily satisfy it - she said and stopped.

The door to the lab opened, and entered into the two soldiers, lead colonel Mitchell. He had gagged mouth and tied back hand.

One of the soldiers forced him to kneel. Just before Rodney.

\- You know how to do it, right? - said slightly derisively Mid and she bent over McKay. - You know how to satisfy that hunger - she almost whispered in his ear. - How quench digestant you fire... It's so easy - she said quietly, grabbing his hand and raised it slowly up. - Just one move...

Her voice echoed again in his mind, tempting. He has long ceased to protest - it only weakened him, it took his precious energy. But now with hardly he resisted even that voice, stopping his hand just before the colonel chest. Instructions on how to counter the power of the Wraiths telepathy, which gave him Harrigan, were good, but did not include such situations.

With each word of the Queen, his pain and hunger seemed to grow. He felt that his body begins to digest itself... Maybe it can even happened now, he thought last ounce of strength. Maybe this is, what causes this horrible, stabbing each the cell of his body and burning him pain. It would make sense...

\- Just put a hand... - she repeated calmly. - You hear the beating of his heart? How to speed up? This fear... and adrenaline... He is strong... Well satisfy your hunger...

For a moment Rodney fought with her, looking directly at the colonel... but the pain and the embers was unbearable... so finally he gave up.

\- I'm sorry... but I can not so any longer - he whispered and let the Queen put his hand to his officer chest. - Please, forgive me...

Mitchell's eyes widened, feeling like with every seconds his body leave the life-giving force.

\- Yes... That's right - Midsummer praised him. - Feel this strength... His vitality... Only they satisfy your hunger... Only they extinguish a fire... Can you feel? Can you feel, like it slowly disappearing? Can you feel the flowing force?... Is not that great?...

But he did not answer. He just looking in despair, as the Cameron body is shrinking and wrinkling, and his hair cover gray... more and more... until finally there is only a skeleton, covered tightly with a layer of skin.

Last breath of life, which made a colonel, meant, that McKay felt, like the entire contents of his stomach rise in his throat. He took his hand from the dried body and he threw himself to the side, to throw up.

The Queen looked at the soldiers, and told the head gesture she ordered to drag out officer body from the laboratory. They without words have done her command.

\- Congratulations, Dr. McKay... You just became a full-fledged Wraith - she said with satisfaction. - And now we will back to our case... Unless, you want to feed on another of your friend... Maybe this time a female? - she said mockingly. - This little Athozian looks full of life.

Rodney gave her a grim look, still leaning on his hands.

\- Go to hell - he growled.

\- As you wish - she also said calmly and left the room.

Standing outside Waterfall looked at her expectantly.

\- Did it work? - he asked impatiently.

\- I think so... He sucked the colonel to the ground - she said sarcastically. - Give him a moment, and bring him into the engine room.

\- Yes, mother - he said with a head nod, and walked into the lab, wincing at the sight of what the this human had left on the floor.

One of the soldiers held Cameron, and the second opened the cell grating. And as soon as his companion pushed firmly the Colonel inside, he quickly closed the entrance.

Teal'c threw them equally grim look as Ronon, then untied the rope embarrassing colonel hands behind his back. The officer pulled out the gag from his mouth.

\- You quickly back - remarked somewhat ironic Dex. - What happened?

\- I'm not entirely sure... but I think, that they pump in McKay with some hallucinogenic drug.

\- Why do you think that? - asked Jaffa.

\- Because that he behaved like a Wraith on the... craving... and probably he sucked the life out of me - he almost snorted. - Midsummer still talked to him - twirled his finger in the air a few times. - I guess, that because it they gagged my mouth. So, that I did not say anything.

\- If you are right, in combination with their telepathic abilities, such hallucinogen can have much more influence on the mind...

\- Ever since you were such an expert? - colonel snorted.

\- The use of such substances is one of the oldest ways to pull information from a prisoner without the use of force - he said calmly.

\- Before they moved me, I heard like she was blackmailing him, that again will bring him one of us to feed... I guess that's the way he wants to force him to cooperate.

\- Hyperdrive generator - Teal'c remarked.

\- Yes... I'm afraid, that McKay would go on it - he said. - I saw it in his eyes, when he thought, that he sucked out life of me.

\- We need him to get out - Ronon growled.

\- That's and I know - retorted Cameron and grabbed the bars, looking into the distance. - The question is: how? The base is in the half from metal. It will be harder than ever...

He did not finish. The whole structure shuddered suddenly, when from the distance came the quiet sound of the explosion.

\- Our boys? - he said.

\- I think so... It sounded like an explosion inside the station - Jaffa noted.

\- I hope that they not goof up... - murmured the colonel, but before anyone could answer him, the lights within range their sight flickered several times, and then all went out.

On whole station becomes utter darkness.

Only in the outermost sections, where additional lighting accounted sunlight coming through the windows, could be see anything.

"What happened?" snapped the Queen.

"Damaged is the main generator, and the spare not want to switched on" replied the First Officer. "We have to manually turn them on."

"Then do it!" she snapped in his mind, until her voice was pulsing in his head as echo.

"Yes, My Queen" he replied obediently.

"Waterfall... There must be more of them... Find them" she instructed her son.

"Yes, Mother" he replied briefly and moved on down the corridor.

Midsummer looked at her daughter. Both have become in the main engine room, transformed for the purposes of their work in great technical laboratory. And although it had its own generator, it and so, far only, they been able to turn a few emergency lights.

\- You order immediately to set the soldiers before the cells - huffed Queen. - I'm sure, they will be try to set them free... Set also soldiers before the machine room... I'll be watching Dr. McKay - she said and looked at the scientist in sneer.

\- In your place I would be more worried about station - he retorted a mocking tone. - On jumper was a lot of C-4. So this is probably only the beginning of your problems.

As if to confirm his words, the entire structure shuddered again as a result of another explosion.

This time it was much closer.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 ** _Hide and seek_** **.**

 **L** ieutenant-colonel Evan Lorne looked out by front jumper porthole on hovering in the sky column of smoke.

\- Torres, I think it's our sign - he said into his radio, and after a moment he looked at his team. - OK, ladies, enough of this laziness. Time to get to work - he said, getting up from his chair and headed for the back of the jumper. - Today we'll be Santa's - he joked, when the hatch fell down.

The others smiled, slightly amused, and when only the metal plate touched the ground, they raised weapon, slowly going out.

Hidden so far inside the masked machines, they were safe, but now, moving among the trees, they could always be discovered. However, they had to hurry if they want to perform the task, before the Wraith restore their systems to the work. Including outside sensors.

Temporarily were blind, but nobody, not even the officers sent by the Wraith, were not sure how long this state may take.

But not only they were in such a situation. Three men trapped in one of the cells, tried in vain to see anything in all-encompassing darkness.

Something rustled, then there was a faint click, and after a moment of darkness began to glow delicate, pale blue light.

Ronon Dex moved them closer to his face. It brought to mind emerging from the darkness phantoms, when the light sticks held by him, was getting stronger.

\- Hold it. I have to detach explosive from the belt - he said to Mitchell, giving him their makeshift lighting.

\- In truth, I wonder where they took all this gadgets - said the colonel.

\- Maybe from some of the conquered planet - Satedan he said, unbuttoning his thick leather belt with pants.

On its underside was the attached thin ribbon, which he quickly unhooked, and then stuck it to the bars, making a meter in diameter circle. Finally he fasten on the short, hanging end a small clip. Throughout the ribbon flashed a brief flash and the material taut rapidly, forming a perfect circle.

Ronon stand up quickly, to move away from the bars. The other two did the same. Moments later, the circle began to glow and quiet sizzle, sinking deeper and deeper into the metal until it finally broke through to the other side. The sound of metal falling to the ground, fortunately not made too much noise, muffled by the organic substrate.

Dex took from colonel luminous sticks and walked outside as the first, moving quickly the short corridor, leading to their cell. As soon as he was at the end, around the corner emerged two soldiers, even more surprised by his presence, than he them. It gave him a few seconds advantage. He dropped his makeshift lighting, and with a momentum he threw himself on the first of them, throwing him against the wall. Soldier until dropped his gun. However, he not had time to take it, attacked by Satedan.

The second soldier wanted to capture a former runner, but before he could attack, Jaffa hit him with full force in the chest. Soldier until staggered backward. Then he looked at Teal'c his red eyes, and growled furiously, moving on him. Both warriors clashed together, like two titans in the battle of life and death.

The first two shots from a Technicians rifle, knocked down a Ronon opponent, which soldier caught by the throat. The next two do the same with the second soldier.

Both warriors looked slowly at Mitchell.

\- What? - he said. - We do not have time for this... You will play with them another time - he summed up carelessly and picked up the fluorescent sticks, moving on.

Jaffa grabbed a second gun and caught up a friend.

Base was still mired in the darkness, when they entered into the next corridor. And then, somewhere in front of them, there were two pale dots, approaching quickly.

In truth, their eyes adjusted to the darkness, but lack the more powerful light made, that they practically were not able to see anything beyond the contour of the approaching figure. So, they cling to the walls, and raised their guns, ready to shoot.

\- Just try, Mitchell, and you will feel a stabbing pain in certain parts of your body - said the unexpectedly familiar, feminine voice, when the lights stopped in front of them.

\- Mo? - asked the colonel.

\- Not... British Queen - she said mockingly, and suddenly shone his flashlight in the eyes. - You expected someone else? - she snorted.

He covered his eyes a hand.

\- Not in the eyes, woman - huffed and took her flashlight, to devote in corridor. - Where's the rest? - he asked, seeing that she came alone.

\- Part of a few meters away... The rest went set the last of the C-4 - explained Mo. - Where's Rodney?

\- Midsummer holding him - replied the Teal'c.

Moonlight swore under his breath. They looked at her surprised. First time they heard cursing the Wraith.

\- What? - she said. - Apparently, who lives among wolves, learns to howl - she replied carelessly and walked back down the corridor. - You know where we they hold him?

\- Most likely in the main engine-room - said Cameron. - There they have a great laboratory. They're working on some new generator. Midsummer wants to force McKay to work... What she may do - he said reluctantly.

\- Why do you think so? - she asked.

\- I think she gave him a some drugs, and convince him, that he is the Wraith - he explain. - I think it works, because on my eyes Midsummer convinced him, that he feed on me... You know what it could be?

\- Unfortunately, no. First time I hear about something like this...

She did not finish. The lights in the ceiling flickered suddenly, and then slowly glowed pale light. In truth, there was not so strong, as the previous one, but sufficient to timely see who moves corridors of the station.

\- Damn. They launched a one generator - snapped the colonel.

\- Fortunately only one smaller, judging by the light - she said. - That's good, because there still will be partially blind. Power is sufficient only to maintain essential systems - she added and suddenly she saw a look of colonel. - What?

\- What happened to you? - he asked cautiously, watching her face intently.

Although it was no longer covered the whole range of wrinkles, she still does not look like the young Wraith female who knew, but for someone much older.

\- I decided to change the image - she joked and went further, speeding the pace.

A few feet away waiting for them other Wraith, looking carefully around, whether come Midsummer soldiers.

Sunblaze looked at them first and then suddenly told them to stop hand gesture. The all four of them first froze, and then clung to the wall, listening. Someone was coming. They heard clearly numerous, heavy steps.

They raised their weapons, preparing to attack.

Moonlight was not sure who first opened fire, when two first soldiers emerged from around the bend. Anyway, it did not matter. They must as soon as possible to kill all warriors, if they want to get on...

Quickblade looked at the Queen from behind his console.

\- Exchange of fire at the sixth deck - he told her, at the same time focused on readings. - They break through. With the whole branch stay only three soldiers.

Midsummer growled softly under her breath. If the prisoners so soon escapes from their cell, this meant, that someone helped them, she thought, furious.

\- It's not important - she snapped. - I already have what I wanted... Strengthen patrols and guards in front of the engine-room and in the middle. Probably they will be try to free McKay - she hissed through her teeth.

\- Yes, My Queen - he replied obediently, nodded slightly and hastily sent a command to the other soldiers.

They were far more intelligent than the drones used by the Wraith, but like they, those also was led by officers. With this small difference that does not telepathically, but using computers - in their bodies were microscopic nanites, and on the side of the head a small external receiver. And it is precisely because of these nanites their skin was dark gray, and eyes were blood-red.

But their advantage was the fact, that when communications have been broken, the soldier were able to act autonomously, performing inflicted the earlier orders or through a telepathic link with the officer.

Two years ago Technicians have borrowed this technology from accidentally trapped Asgardian, who are stuck in the Pegasus galaxy during the Great War. Amazingly, these little gray creatures were very willing to cooperate. Probably they felt, that cooperation with the Technicians can bring them tangible benefits. They do not have to be afraid, because Technicians do not feed on humans, and their goals were similar: to survive... at any cost, no matter the cost.

One of them was standing next to McKay, analyzing introduced by the amendments to the scheme of generator.

Quickblade was still smiling at the thought of memories of a time, when the doctor first saw the Grey Man. His eyes widened up, and the lower jaw fallen. He looked very funny, thought Commander, sending the last orders to the soldiers. Then he glanced at the second monitor, showing signs of fighting a few levels above the warriors. Just was killed the last of them...

Shots subsided and fell almost deathly silence. It was an amazing, almost overwhelming contrast to the noise of which were heard even before the moment.

Sunblaze looked at the Raptor and the two began to get up. At first they were not sure if someone with Midsummer soldier not remain alive, waiting when the prisoners reveal themselves, and then shoot to them. But, much to their relief, nothing happened, so they left their previous shelter.

\- Let's go - threw Raptor. - We still have a little job...

\- Midsummer have McKay - said from the back Mitchell, coming to him.

\- Yes, I know. Mo told us - he explained. - Tracker and the rest will take care of it. Using Kiryk teleporting device... We will join to them - he said and walked quickly ahead.

\- In the engine-room probably is full of Mid soldiers - stated the colonel. - Even Kiryk not slip in there imperceptibly. The more that they certainly well watch our genius.

\- That why we need a little diversion - he said with a mysterious smile.

\- What a diversion?

Wraith glanced at him.

\- Apparently you likes risk... I'm sure, that you think about something, colonel Mitchell - he added, patting him on the shoulder, then quickened his pace.

They had not gone too far, when in the depths of the corridor showed up another group of soldiers. This time more numerous, starting another exchange of fire.

In all this confusion it seemed, that only the colonel Lorne and his men easily overcome railways sections of the route, which left them, to get near supports of Technicians station. Some of them were immersed in the water, others stood on the massive boulders embedded deep in the ground. Land on the island, especially here at the shore, was muddy in some places, so only in this way the Wraith could protect their base from uncontrolled collapsing into the ground.

Stopping for the wide tree trunk, Lorne looked around carefully. He nowhere saw the even a single soldier on outside, guarding the entrance to the station... What does not mean, that no one was here, he thought and reached into his pocket for the life detector. On the small screen devices show up a number of dots. Three of them were scattered over a larger area.

\- They are on the other side - whispered into the handset in his ear. - Perez, take care of them in case of trouble - he added, glancing sideways at one of his men.

Young soldier was lying on the ground, just nodded his head to confirm, and looked through the viewfinder of his rifle, to locate the soldiers of Technicians.

Lieutenant Anthony Perez joined the crew of Atlantis just a few months ago, but has quickly gained recognition as a military one of the best snipers. And this mission, if he will perform it well, may be his chance for promotion. He focused so, intently watching the walking on the other end of the station, dressed in the gray uniforms soldiers.

Lorne hand gesture instructed the rest to moved on, and he left his hiding place. They must as soon as possible to attach explosives on support elements of the station. Inside the team expected, that at the appropriate time the whole structure collapses to the ground... and Lorne team give them support, when they will be leave the interior.

Tracker stopped and spread his arms, not allowing the other three to go. For a moment he listening intently, then glanced over his shoulder.

\- All right... They went - he whispered, and moved on.

\- I did not hear anything - said surprised Skyfall.

\- Because you listening wrong - the officer said calmly, glancing at him with a small sneer on his lips. - The laboratory should be at the end of the next corridor - he added. - Entry will probably be well guarded, so we do a little workaround - he said and unexpectedly turned into a side, in a narrow corridor ended single wing door.

Wraith opened it, revealing a small, completely empty room.

\- Great. Now what? - Sheppard muttered, wincing.

\- Now, colonel, we will play in the magicians - said with a slight smile Tracker and looked at Kiryk.

Men came to the wall, becoming his back to her, and raised his arm with his device to teleportation.

\- You stand as close as possible and grab me - he instructed them, and when they put hands on his shoulder, he turned on the bracelet.

All four vanished, in to a second later appear in a completely different place. It was long and narrow, running in both directions. Above them hovered, suspended from the ceiling, thick organic vines. Some of them seemed to be on half transparent, shimmering pale-yellow light.

Now Sheppard understood what he meant old Wraith... and why Kiryk ordered them to stand close to each other. The corridor was only a meter wide, so after teleporting someone of them could get stuck in the wall.

\- Technical channel? - said surprised Skyfall.

\- Yes. We are behind the wall of that room... The laboratory is in that way - added Tracker and he went as a first.

\- You have very detailed plans for the station - Sheppard noted. - But what if in the meantime Technicians have changed the placement of the rooms?

Wraith grinned corner of his mouth.

\- Fortunately for us, do not do it too often - he said calmly. - And after each such change we get new plans from our contact.

\- In such a case, it must be someone close to Midsummer - noted Skyfall.

Tracker glanced over his shoulder.

\- Yes... Very close - he said cryptically, beating another slight bow the technical channel.

Moonlight stopped as first, just around the corner the intersecting corridors and looked carefully into this, which led to the underwater hangar. Before the door was only four soldiers fully armed. She frowned, concerned. Such lack of prudence does not fit to the Midsummer, she thought. Along the way they also not encountered the more patrols, than those, which they defeated on the beginning.

So, or Midsummer has more to worry about, than the cut off refugees the road to the jumper, and she focuses its troops near the engine-room... or is it a trap, she thought reluctantly.

But whatever the reasons was, they and so would first have to get there, to perform the plan of colonel Mitchell. Personally, she thought it was too risky... but it could help them in the making to even more confusion at the Technicians station, and thus enable a Tracker group in release Dr. McKay.

Now they just have to wait, until the Raptor team gets into the hangar by technical channel from an adjacent room, so they could attack the guards from both sides.

\- Only four - she said, abutting the wall. - This is a really stupid idea.

\- That was the original idea for the diversion of colonel, but later we found, that it too risky - Teal'c whispered - And distracts us too much.

\- And we are far from the road to escape - finished Teyla.

\- Indeed... But now it may prove useful in freeing Dr. McKay.

\- Yes, I know. The more confusion, the better for us - murmured again Mo. - Worries me only the number of guards. Midsummer is not stupid to put on the entrance to the hangar just four...

She did not finish. From behind the door came the quiet sound of a firefight. Young female looked at the other two.

\- And you jinx - Emmagan said.

Moonlight did not answer. She activate weapons taken away earlier from one of the dead soldiers, and she went out of the closet, opened fire.

Standing outside the door guards just opened them, to see what is going on in the hangar. This careless move facilitated the task of the group. A series of shots quickly knocked down all four of them. But in the hangar were apparently far more troops, on which indicated still ongoing there exchange of fire.

They broke up from the place, running to the door. Teal'c clung to the wall and peered cautiously around the corner, to assess the situation quickly. Both groups stood on opposite sides of the hangar, hiding behind machines to avoid hitting the opponent's weapon.

\- Five of the left - he informed and leaned out quickly to give first shots.

Moonlight and Teyla cunning quickly to the other side open door. A piece of the wall, in which was hiding the door wings, allow them to safely hide behind it, giving sufficient shelter from the shots from the hangar. In this way also they both may open fire to the Midsummer soldiers.

And yet, the vast majority of attackers, Gray Soldiers of Technicians repulsed the attack for a long time, before the last of them was finally knocked down.

The silence, which fell in the hangar, at first was astounding.

Teal'c looked at Mitchell and nodded, carefully leaves his hiding. Someone from the guards could still be alive. So both groups hastily approached the soldiers lying on the ground, all the while pointing to them with their gun, to shoot if necessary.

\- I think they are dead - said at the end of the colonel.

\- I hope so - replied in the same tone Raptor and looked at the young Wraith. - Blaze, give me a C-4 - he added.

The pilot nodded and reached under his coat after fastened to the belt explosives.

\- This is the last - he informed and tossed it to him.

\- Enough - said the officer and quickly entered the inside of the jumper to move the hatch cover in the floor of the passenger.

\- Are you sure that's enough? - Cameron asked, looking like old Wraith enters the small hole.

\- Yes... I told you, that I got to know the structure of jumpers before the war with Lanteans. I know what I'm doing - he replied indifferently, focusing on connecting the explosive with power source to the machine.

\- That's why I ask. It was ten thousand years ago...

He did not finish. Raptor looked grimly at him over his shoulder. Cameron smiled.

\- I'll shut up - said the colonel, and left the jumper, to come to watching the entrance to the hangar Teal'c. - I hope that McKay did not introduce too many modifications, before we get him out - he muttered.

\- I do not think - said calmly Jaffa. - After all, he will try to play for time. He probably knows that we escaped.

The officer wanted to add something, but interrupted him guttural voice of the Wraith coming out from the jumper.

\- It's ready - he said. - Enough activate the detonator - he added, throwing him a small device.

Colonel caught it easily on the fly.

\- Great. Let's get out of here, before they send someone - he said and walked down the corridor.

Others followed in his footsteps, holding the gun at the ready.

Raptor did not know, why he glanced back. Just something made him turn around. The feeling... or something else... something what was hard to name and define. But whatever it was, it gave him a chance to react in time, when one of the seemingly dead soldiers, sitting against the wall of the hangar, just raised the gun, pointing straight at them.

\- Look out! - called Wraith, raising one hand his weapon to the fire, and at the same time jumping to Ronon, to push him against the wall.

The man collided with an organic construction firmly enough to moan softly. Impact force slightly stunned him for a few seconds. But yet he saw as two bolts of energy wear off through the air only on centimeters. And then one of them hit straight in the head of a Midsummer soldier. He had not seen only as the second stopped on Raptor breast, leaving behind a large, burnt wound.

Moonlight watched as the officer staggered, then fell to his knees. Stunned by what had happened, she had the impression, that she sees everything in slow motion. Even her scream seemed to her to be strangely distorted. As if it was not come from her throat. But before she could run up, Raptor, one of the First Wraith, glanced at her over his shoulder the rest of the forces.

"Run... Run for your lives... That's an order" somewhere in her mind sounded his words, and then he fell on the floor, right on the edge of the platform.

Limp body slid into the water at the moment, when Mo fell to the ground, trying to catch him.

\- Raptor! - she repeated, pulling out her hand helplessly towards the water.

"Raptor" she sobbed in her mind.

But he no longer heard. And did not react. So, she could only watch as his body falls limply to the bottom. Long, white dreadlocks, surrounded his face, and still open eyes, stuck at one point.

\- Mo, we have to go...

These were the first words that reached to her. She looked up at lifting her from the ground Sunblaze. In truth, her body reacted to his movements, but her mind was still too stunned, so that she could fully own moved from the place.

\- He... - she whispered, when her friend led her down the corridor.

\- He ordered us to run - he finished for her emphatically. - So you move your ass - he almost growled.

\- Sheppard?... Lorne?... Ready? - Mitchell threw to the radios.

\- Ready - rang out from the device sequentially male voices.

\- Launched, Lorne - he ordered, running along the corridor in the direction from which they came to the hangar.

The colonel did not wait for a repeat. He looked only at his men and nodded. All unlocked detonator transmitter and launched it.

The explosions occurred one after another. Clouds of fire rose rapidly to the top, entangling part of powerful supports, upon which was standing the whole station.

From between the crowns of the trees soared up into the sky the whole swarm of small, emitting from each other in a panic almost deafening sounds... And then around came the shrill screech rubbing against each other metal, when the entire structure began to tilt to one side.

Midsummer looked around, trying to locate the source of an explosion that shook seriously the entire station. She started to say something, when suddenly she felt as the floor beneath her feet begins to bend. Present in the engine-room persons, started to look around, even more confused, and after a while they start to slide and lose their balance.

The Queen caught quickly located her railing, just before organic-metal construction with a unimaginable bang fell from one side to the ground. The fall shook the station even more than explosions. Everything that was not permanently attached, including the crew, was thrown from place to place. Several major elements entailed or crush a few located in the engine-room Wraith, and damaged wiring and equipment started to sparks or explode in a small, but dangerous explosions.

The entire station was chaos, which McKay watched in horror, firmly holding on to the railing on which he fell along with a small Asgardian. But perhaps the first time not he was in the panicked, but this gray, treacherous shrimp next to him, he thought.

Quickblade looked at his Queen, on the face of which was outlined to the same horror, what on the face the human scientist.

\- They damaged the supports on the left side - he said.

\- I see, you fool! - she huffed angrily. - Send all the troops! They have to find them!... I WANT THEIR HEADS!


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 ** _Hide and run_** **.**

 **H** e watched helplessly as image over him starts to blurring like a surrounding him water.

In his ears still rang the beating of his heart... getting slower and slower... until finally stopped completely, and there was only dead silence... and with it the darkness.

"... not your time" - said somewhere in his mind fuzzy, feminine voice.

It seemed to him, that some of his muscles reacted slight contraction of these words... and then from the surrounding him darkness began to emerge slowly bright light, wrapping him more and more. It was nice and warm, shutting him from the cold waters of the lake, filling the station hangar.

"Your time has not come, my love" - the voice repeated, this time more pronounced, resounding above him, and after a moment with the light emerged a figure.

She was shining the same light, but he still recognized her. He knew her very well. Her delicate features and long, thick curls surrounding her face, which seemed to float like on light wind. She smiled at him gently... and then pulled her face to his, to gently touch his lips her own.

This same warm, that fence off him from the cold water, now was slowly influenced inside of his body, reaching to every parts. To the each cell.

.

.

 **I** t was so nice... and soothing, he thought, allowing to this feeling fully absorbed him...

\- Now what? - threw Sheppard, looking at the Tracker, when the first explosions were heard.

But the old Wraith did not answer, looking somewhere ahead blankly. So colonel nudged him.

\- Hey! Snap out of it. This is not a time for meditation - he added.

The Oldest looked at him, but his gaze was as absent. Then John realized that something was wrong.

\- Raptor's dead - said Skyfall, before the colonel could ask a question.

\- How? Well... yes. This your telepathy - muttered the officer.

He wanted to add something, but Tracker forestalled him suddenly, going back to the real world.

\- I'll try to locate Dr. McKay - he said, focusing.

Of the hundreds, sometimes panicked minds at the station, he trying to find just the one, that was their goal. Unfortunately the human mind is not accustomed to telepathic contacts, so it's was much more difficult to locate, than the Wraith mind... even if the mind thought, that now is the Wraith.

\- I found him... Three hundred meters to the right - he said, and this time he looked at Kiryk to show him what he saw.

The ex-runner repeatedly has trained such shares. Mainly under the eye Tracker and Raptor. They showed him in his mind the purpose, and he had to go there. All this in order to be useful is in situations such as this.

The Oldest Wraith from the beginning were fascinated not so much his device at the fact that it works at all...

.

 **"- …H** ave you ever wondered why the device reacts for you? - Shockwave asked him during their first meeting.

It was two years ago, when Mo was first time brought him to the planet of the Wraith Grey Council. Then he hid his device under coat sleeve. They both prefer to exercise caution. Do not risk, that The Oldest will want to get information about the place where Kiryk received his handheld teleporter.

But to their big surprise, the accidental discovery of the device by a Raptor, caused greater consternation because of its owner, than because of the existence of the teleporter.

\- No - he replied. - But judging by your reactions, I begin to infer, that not everyone can use it.

Wraith grinned corner of his mouth.

He was of medium height and stature, and his white hair was cut short, stuck out in all directions. He not wore a long coat, like most of his brethren, but cotton shirt with narrow sleeves, and long, leather vest with quilted items.

His lab was large, full of a variety of devices coming probably from many different worlds. Just like on Invention, thought then Kiryk.

\- It's true - he admitted. - This is a very old device. Or at least his prototype was designed and built thousands of years ago... even before the Great War... And as a Lanteans technology, also this device responds to a particular gene... Do you know what are genes? - he make sure.

\- Yes. Mo and the rest are good teachers... and very patient - smiled Kiryk.

\- That's good. You'll save me a lot of time - he joked. - Usually humans with underdeveloped planets have considerable difficulty in understanding certain things... I remember a female worshipper, which long could not understand, how functioning of her body can manage such small elements - he snorted slightly at the memory of those moments.- But back to your teleporter... As I mentioned, it was created a long time ago and responds to specific gene is all the more surprising, that those who possessed it, extinct long ago.

\- And I have this gene? - he asked.

\- Apparently... Since the device works - he said calmly, giving him a bracelet. - I examined them carefully. Is no different from the original... which means, that one of your ancestors, thousands of years ago, belonged to one of the most developed communities, that saw this galaxy.

The man looked at the device, and then put them on the shoulder. Bracelet immediately wrapped around it, like a wild vine tree.

\- Do you know how was called these people? Where they lived? - he finally asked hesitantly.

\- Of course... I'm one of the First - reminded him calmly in the world, slightly amused. - I repeatedly visited their planet... They called themselves: Caeli, which in Lanteans means: the heavens. They inhabited moon of one of the gas giants... I can show you it, if you want... But I'm afraid, that you do not find anything except the ruins... Unless you find anything after such a long time - he said pessimistically.

Then Kiryk long wondered about his proposal. Until finally chain of events decided for him, and he not have time to go on the mysterious moon... **"**

.

… **H** e do not know why he now reminded ourselves of this. Maybe it's a sign that, after all, he should find this lost world and see what he finds, he thought... and then he focused on the spot, which showed him Tracker. But when the station began to tilt to one side, he instinctively began to look for any point of support.

Fortunately, the technical channel, there were no moving parts and power cables was securely attached, so none of them began to spit sparks and lightning, which could threaten them. The whole station creaked and shuddered, leaning to one side, to finally hit with a deafening thud on the ground.

And then there was silence.

Tracker looked at the others.

\- Everyone are all right? - he asked undertone, as if his voice could be heard through the thick wall.

\- I think so - said Sheppard, still lying on the ground.

Wraith seemed to listen for a short while.

\- Doctor McKay remained in the same position - he said at last. - He is based on the railing - he added, glancing at Kiryk, and pointing to the place in his mind. - I think it is a good time to take him from there. Before they come to their senses.

The man nodded his head and focused on the site, that pointed him Wraith. And then he vanished into thin air, to moments later appear next to Rodney.

He looked at him in surprise... just like Asgardian.

\- Intruder! - shouted at the same time, in which Kiryk caught McKay for his arm.

Based on the railing Midsummer she have only time to look up, to see how two people melts in the air on her eyes. And then in the whole engine-room sounded her furious roar, that could be heard even in the technical channel.

\- Get them! - she cried after a moment. - They can not be far away!

\- I think she is pretty pissed - Sheppard snorted, standing up, when right next to him appeared two men. He pulled hand to one of them. - Get up, we have no time to rest.

But McKay looked at him. His eyes, full of sadness, recalled the colonel what did with him the Queen of Technicians.

Rodney got up slowly on its own.

\- You're not the Wraith - said flatly John, pointing a finger at him. - They just do you brainwashed.

\- But I can see... - he started, raising his hands of mint skin.

On one of them was a long scar - its new organ to feeding.

\- Believe me, you're still a man... It's just illusion - assured him and grabbed his sleeve, pulling for each other.

Tracker and Skyfall just moved out of place. They must leave the technical channel, and get to the agreed place, to finally leave the station.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes... Have I ever lied to you?

\- Well...

\- In serious cases - added Sheppard.

\- Nooo... - said McKay. - But I see it... - he went on his.

\- Because they pump in you a hallucinogens, and did to you telepathic brainwashing.

\- Really? - he threw clearly surprised. - Wow... and everything was so real... even feeding on the Mitchell.

\- You were feed on Mitchell? - asked with a slight reproach colonel, glancing quickly at him over his shoulder.

\- Hey! She forced me - protested immediately McKay. - You do not know how real was the sensation of hunger... and a desire to cater it... Wow, now I know how is feels the Wraith on hunger - he have a sudden revelation.

\- Yes. It's probably a fascinating experience - almost muttered John. - Maybe someday you will write about this even scientific work... If we get out from here - he muttered.

\- We have an escape plan? - Rodney reminded him with irony.

\- Yes, but it has been slightly modified in the meantime - interjected calmly Kiryk. - Because of YOU.

\- It's not my fault... - he protested again, but he did not manage to finish.

Leading their Wraith just stopped.

Tracker touched skin covering the wall. At this point it seemed to be more flexible, than this before, bending under his touch.

\- I think it's here - he said, and reached for the shoe after a small knife.

\- You think...? - whispered Sheppard, but the Wraith immediately silenced him with a stern look. Colonel winced only slightly and reached for the radio. - Mitchell?... Launch what you got - he said to the device.

\- You got it - said a familiar voice from the speaker, and after then its owner unlock the detonator.

Receiver attached to the hidden in the floor of the passenger hatch power systems, flickered quickly several times.

Still, attached to the platform in the underwater hangar, jumper was the only machine, that remained in place after, as the station has been deprived of left brackets. Launched by Cameron, soon after they arrival, magnetic clasps, allowed jumper to avoid the fate of darts, which slipped into the water.

A powerful explosion rocked once again the whole station, but this time causing far greater damage than the previous. A giant crater, which appeared in place of the hangar, made that the cold waters of the lake with a vengeance stormed inside, flooding the closest corridors, and then burst to the up, absorbing all they encountered on their way. Even the Gray Soldiers.

But this explosion not only damaged the hangar, but also the room above him on a few levels higher altitudes. Column of smoke and fire burst to the outside, lifted-up high to the sky.

Colonel Lorne and his men looked down from their seats to the phenomenon of mixed feelings. So powerful explosion could cut off escape route to their people ,who were still inside.

\- It's Lorne... You live there? - he said into the microphone of radios.

And then he listened. In the first few seconds he heard only a faint popping sound, but then, to his relief, by distortions, the familiar voice of Sheppard:

\- Yes... but we're a bit busy - he said, between heard shots in the ether. - We are approaching slowly to the exit... You get ready to cover us.

\- Roger that - Evan replied briefly and hung up. - You have heard. We had to cover them, before they reach here - he turned to his men and prepared to fire at the enemy.

A series of subsequent explosions, resulting from the explosion jumper, ran the entire length of the station. One of them came dangerously close to the fugitives, knocking down in truth a small squad of the Technicians soldiers, which they encounter, but also left a ruins of metal elements from the structure.

Skyfall raised his head first, and then looked at lying under him Moonlight. As soon as he saw the explosion, he hid her his own body. The Gift of Life, which she gave him, made his regenerative system work at full capacity... for the first time in a long time. In the contrast, her body still slowly returning to normal... which probably will last a long time. Therefore, if the force of the explosion was to harm them, Commander had a much better chance of rapid regeneration of wounds, than a young female. At least this way he could repay her for the sacrifice, he thought.

\- Are you all right? - he asked worried.

\- Yes - she moaned. - But if you could... go down of me? You are heavy - she added.

\- Of course... I'm sorry - he said briefly and got up, to help her.

Others also began to get up slowly, looking around through a cloud of smoke and dust.

\- It was close - said Sheppard, giving Teyla a hand to help her up.

\- I think it's the end - she notice, listening intently.

For the first time, from many minutes, was a silence.

\- Maybe... but I prefer not check it - said Tracker and moved on, breaking through the thicket of fallen metallic elements and organic skeleton.

Emmagan followed right behind him, and then the rest of the group. The ruins was stretched for several meters, greatly hindering and slowing their escape. In addition it was ended the dam with damaged parts, completely blocking the their way.

Old Wraith swore under his breath.

\- Is there another way? - asked Mitchell.

\- Unfortunately not... We could turn back, but then we risk of meeting with the soldiers - he said, and suddenly looked at Kiryk. - Blink, like your toy?

The man looked at the bracelet.

After the improvements introduced by the Shockwave, he was able much better control the power level of the device, with a small pointer of its height.

\- It is more than three-quarters of the power - he said.

\- Should be enough - told cryptically Tracker and looked through the fallen items in the corridor behind the barricade. - This takes us to the other side. Only on the distance this rubble.

Kiryk approached, also watching the way.

\- All at once? - he asked with a slight disbelief.

\- Yes... enough is enough power... At my request, Shockwave removed the collateral that previously did not allow for such maneuvers without fully charge the device.

\- Really? - was surprised McKay. - Hmm, he must be really good - he said.

\- One of the best... But there is one drawback - he added less optimistic.

\- Bracelet completely exhausted and will be quite useless... to the next charge - noticed from the back Blaze, a little grimly.

The officer looked at him and smiled slightly.

\- Yes... The charging will last a very long time, so whatever will happen, we will have to fend for themselves.

\- That's nothing new - said with a note of irony Sheppard.

Kiryk straightened and lifted his arm a little. The rest surrounded him closely to be able to touch him. And when all were ready, the ex-runner took a deep breath and turned on the device... praying, that Tracker was right and the device worked properly.

Moments later they were on the other side of the rubble. Everyone looked at themselves very quickly, that certainly they still are in one piece.

The Oldest glanced quickly down the corridor and gestured of his head he pointed the direction.

\- Out there... out should be for tens meters - he said.

\- So we better hurry - said sudden Mo, looking in the direction from which they came. - Soldiers are coming - she added.

They looked in this same direction. A Grey Soldiers were moving at a fast trot straight at them, opening the fire. And if not wall with destroyed elements of the station, probably most of the energy bolts would reached this goal. But and so a few of them managed to slide through gaps in the rubble. The slots were too small for the escapees, but enough for spherical bolts from the stunners.

The first missiles shattered against the wall, somewhere in the distance, but flew dangerously close to the group. They immediately spread out, clinging to the walls to avoid being hit, and began to run away. Exit from base was near, but Gray Soldiers closer.

Tracker first came to the door. Were closed and the control panel in the wall, damaged - so, he had no possibility opening them telepathically or even manually. The only thing left to them is to try to spread the door. He grabbed the edge of one wing, and Skyfall for the second, pulling with all his might. Two plates twitched slightly, creating a small gap, through which get to the inside a light beam. Ronon and Kiryk joined them, trying to push the door in the wall.

One of the soldiers slipped the grenade between the thick, metal and organic bars. A large explosion shook the corridor, and after a while was hear, like something heavy falls on the ground. And when the cloud of dust and smoke subsided enough, to once again was visible what was behind it, they eyes again appeared heap of broken structural elements... but this time in a different configuration, allowing Midsummer Grey Soldiers, one after another, pass on the other side.

\- Pull - Tracker growled through clenched teeth, while others raised their weapons and opened fire.

Technician soldiers moved quickly over towards them.

Through dimness in the corridor, with both of its ends, started to rush the energy missiles. One of them almost hit Teyla. Only a quick reaction of John allowed her to avoid being stunned. Colonel quickly pushed the woman back, nearly pinning her to the wall, but thanks this they both escaped the hit. Energy missile disappeared into the wall just behind Sheppard.

Emmagan looked up, little confused proximity a man.

\- Thanks - she whispered.

\- Not at all - he replied in the same tone, looking at her carefully, and after a while he pulled away.

The door creaked heavily, when the two wings have decided to finally give way, and slide into the wall. Twilight in the corridor filled glow of the sunny day, blinding at first not only escapees, but also the Grey Soldiers.

Shots subsided for a moment, giving group the chance to evacuate.

\- Move it! - strongly rush them Tracker, hurriedly pushing people closest to him on the outside.

\- I do not see anything - Rodney groaned, covering his eyes with his hand, when the old Wraith grabbed him by the arm and pushed straight into the glare of the sun.

\- Just run! - Blaze commanded him.

the sense

Someone ahead them, and after a few meters crouched, turning the front to the station. Only then Rodney recognized Tracker, which raised his rifle and fired. The man did not turn around, but he guessed that the Technicians soldiers had to be right behind them... what after a while confirmed the first energy bolts flying over his head.

A young Wraith glanced to the side.

\- Mo! Take him! - he said and suddenly stopped like the old Wraith, crouch down and start to shoot to opponent.

Moonlight without a word grabbed McKay's arm.

\- Do not slow down... We must as soon as get behind the tree line - she instructed him.

\- I can not run faster - he almost growled, still obscuring his eyes with his hand.

Although his eyesight was beginning to get used to the new light, but the sun still blinded him enough, to impede his movement.

Looking from up on this all Lorne, hid the binoculars and grabbed the rifle.

\- Time for us, gentlemen! - he said and also fired.

Automatic weapon did much more noise, as opposed to the Wraith stunners, but also had its advantages. Shot have a much better chance to eliminate an opponent permanently, without the fear, that after a few minutes will get up, again ready to fight. The trick, however is, that to hit in the right place - preferably in the head.

\- Lau... Run the engines - Lorne threw to the radio. - Soon we will be there.

\- Yes, sir - replied a male voice from the microphone, and the only remained on board jumper soldier, began to run the machine systems, lowering in the same time the cover.

The vehicle, resembling a cut from one side obliquely a tube, once again become visible from the outside. Just like the second, standing near him.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 ** _Evacuation_** **.**

 **\- W** e sent fighters toward the Midsummer base - Nightstorm said with typical to the Wraith Queens haughtiness, looking at the face of human male, shown on the main screen on the bridge her ship. - They have to protect our and your vehicles at any price... But if the evacuation will be dragged, I shall have to give the order to fire from orbit - she added more calmly, and as with note of aversion, Caldwell noted.

\- I understand - said the soldier.

He wanted to add something when interrupted him Wraith Second Navigator.

\- My Queen... we detected hyperspace window opening - he announced.

Nightstorm looked at him, and Caldwell through the large window of his sternum. Major Marks just introduced to him the same report. The colonel watched as the greenish hyperspace window is opening near the planet, releasing from its interior one hiveship and several accompanying him cruisers. Moments later there were two more, with a similar escorted. However, the biggest surprise was for them to detect in the small fleet a one, in full metal construction.

Colonel leaned forward.

\- Is it Asgard ship? - he finally asked incredulously.

\- Yes, sir - said the major. - Sensors confirm the presence of the vessel class Bilskirnir... He raise the shield and load the weapon - he added.

\- Red alert... Full battle readiness - instructed Colonel and looked at the screen, on which was the face of the Queen. - We take care of those little traitors. The rest is left to you.

\- I understood... But do not send your fighters to fight. We do not know exactly what weapon has a Midsummer fleet, so we may be forced at any time to evacuate - she explained.

\- All right - said Caldwell and looked back at his mate. - All power to shields... fill all the battle cannons... Marks, at any time be ready to take us away.

He did not answer. He nodded his head in agreement, and only returned once again to analyze the data on his computer screen.

The image on the monitor on the Nemesis bridges change, and Nightstorm by moment looked research at the new fleet come.

\- Tell the rest, so they sent to the battle all the fighters - she recommended, not even glancing at her Commander. - It's smaller loss, than the loss one with our ships - she said and looked at the First Navigator. - Coldsun, try to contact with the jumper on the planet. If it necessary, let they evacuate through the gate.

\- Yes, My Queen - said Wraith and immediately set about performing her commands.

Nightstorm looked again at the main screen. Fighters from ships of both fleets just fly out with hangars, filling the space like a huge swarms of insects. The first missiles flashed on their carapace, turning, for a moment, a few of them in a cloud of fire.

\- If you still had some good ideas... I'm open to suggestions... Colonel Carter - she said at last, and glanced over her shoulder at the woman standing at the back.

\- At the moment I only have one: we do not let foolish to killed - Sam replied, stepping closer and also carefully watching the course of the battle on the screen.

When half an hour ago Nightstorm sent for her the freighter on Alabaster hive, no one had any idea what one of the Queens of the Grey Council could want from a human female. Therefore Sam with mixed feelings crossed the threshold of her throne room. The Queen stood together with several officers in front of one of the large screens on the side, discussing issues attack on the Midsummer base. Once the woman come closer, the Queen looked at her and smiled slightly.

Samantha already talked to her once, a few months ago, when together with the Wraith they tried to bring back the three forced inter-dimensional travelers. It was the first time when she met up with so many Wraith Queens... and in one place. And as one of the first she met a Nightstorm, but then, no one of them do not even have assumed, as important person she is in the Wraith society. Also, her behavior was no indication that she was someone special. She always calmly listened to the proposals of people... and to their great surprise, to many of them she was agree... Even when it seemed to be crazy by the standards of the Wraith.

But now her question was even more surprising to Carter:

\- Do you have any suggestions on what strategy we should take in this situation, colonel Carter? - asked calmly the Queen.

The woman stuttered at first, looking uncertainly at those all faces, staring on her, Wraith.

\- I'm sorry... but I do not understand why you're asking me - she said at last, uncertain situation.

\- Previously, your suggestions proved to be very accurate - explained Nightstorm. - You were trying to find a solution, which will satisfy both sides. So now, I'm curious of your proposal.

Sam again silent for a moment, trying to shake off with this small shock. So far, she had not heard about the case, that the Wraith Queen asked human for advice.

\- Well... First, I would tried to increase chances our people for escape ... before you start to the final plan: firing to the base from the orbit - she responded, starting a half-hour debate.

Only she and five Wraith, who listened intently all her suggestions, as if she were one of them. And now, standing at the side of the Queen on the Nemesis bridge, she watched with her, as Technicians hiveships set sideways to the opponent, to be able to start a fire with deck guns. Pale blue balls of energy flew out from the holes in the hull.

Fighting raged for good, both here on the orbit of the planet, as well as on its surface.

Moonlight and Teyla first rushed on board jumper.

Sitting behind the wheel man with Asian features, looked at them.

\- The rest will be soon - informed him a young Wraith female, and before he could say anything, on the jumper hatch appeared another person.

McKay fell to the seat, gasping for air.

\- Why they could not persuade me, that I have a excellent physical condition - he gasped finally.

Teyla sat beside him, slightly amused by his words.

\- How do you feel? - she asked with concern.

\- Besides, that I just spat my lungs? Even well - he said with irony.

Mo smiled and looked outside. Several soldiers from the Lorne's team, just ran to the deck of the second jumper. The rest still lead the exchange of fire with the Grey Soldiers, the number of which seemed to increase, not decrease. Midsummer had to send follow them all the troops, she thought.

Somewhere at the end she saw Tracker and Teal'c, standing on the first line of fire.

\- For what are they waiting for - she said, upset.

"Hurry up" - she said in thoughts to the Oldest. - "The most is already in jumpers" - she informed him.

"I understand" - he replied briefly and glanced at Jaffa.

\- Back off - he nodded his head to the side.

Teal'c did not answer. Both immediately turned on his heel and began to run away, shielded by the other. Here, among the trees growing on the island, they had more opportunities on shelter and a chance to avoid the shot, than before, near the base, in the open space. Therefore, each of them made full use of this opportunity, maneuvering between vegetation or hiding behind a massive tree trunks.

And suddenly, like the touch of a button the pause, the old Wraith stopped abruptly at the site.

Jaffa slowed, watching as Tracker listening, clearly looking for something in the distance his gaze... And then, as suddenly as he stopped, he jumped up and raced ahead. But not in the direction of waiting for them jumpers, but to located, behind the dense forest, lake.

Teal'c had never seen, that any Wraith sped as fast as this Officer.

\- Tracker! - he shouted after him, stopping and staring in disbelief at what does Wraith. - Tracker! - he repeated loudly, paying attention others.

Sheppard looked to the right and swore under his breath.

\- What the hell, he is doing? - he snapped, irritably.

"What happened?" - asked in his thoughts Skyfall, concerned about his behavior.

"There is a Raptor... I can feel him" - said shortly Wraith before he disappeared in the thicket of large ferns.

\- He found Raptor - said to the other Commander, and before colonel could say anything, also sprang up to the run.

\- Go back to the jumpers... I'll go for them - said Mitchell.

Crouching down along with Ronon behind great, a fallen trunk, he was at the position closest to the lake. He glanced quickly at flashing between trees Greys Soldiers and jumped up out of place.

\- I'm going with them! - added unexpectedly Dex and ran for an officer.

\- Sure... you dispersed across the island - growled Sheppard. - Anyone else? - he added, glancing at Sunblaze.

\- It would not be too reasonable - said calmly. - We should go back to jumpers and shield them during their return - he added, and moved on.

\- At least one sober-minded - muttered John, and followed after him, with Jaffa.

Located a bit further Lorne people, still shelling the upcoming Technicians soldiers, allowing the last group moving closer to the rendezvous point.

Tracker stopped abruptly, clinging his claws into a tree trunk. The road ended abruptly, changing in steep stone slope, from which was a view of the vast, blue lake water.

He looked down. Between the rocks was moving black shape.

"Rapy?" - he asked incredulously.

Shape stopped and leaned out from between the rocks... and then Wraith bared his sharp teeth in a grin to his brother.

"I was sure you were dead" - he added with evident relief. - "I felt like you walking away..."

"Because it was so" - he said, moving on.

"So, what miracle...?"

"Apparently, this is not my time" - he said mysterious.

Tracker frowned, wondering on the words of his brother.

"She helped you?" - he said finally.

"Yes."

"And the others let her do this?"

"Well... I do not think... But she did not break the rules. She did not do anything, what she would not have been able to before, so they had no right to cling to."

"Theoretically yes" - he admitted, and smiled corner of his mouth. - "Good to see you again, brother".

Raptor stopped for a moment and then looked up.

"You too."

Tracker wanted to say something, when his attention caught the rustle of leaves behind his back. He turned sharply, raising his weapon. Skyfall stopped abruptly at this sight.

\- It's just us - he said, and glanced at him. - You found him? - he asked, stepping closer.

\- Yes... He climbs up - he explained, glancing down.

The two men also moved closer, leaning forward and looking down.

\- And let me - said Mitchell. - Hard of you bastards - he snorted.

\- Like with them - Ronon said, glancing toward the forest.

The others turned. Between the trees, moved the Technicians soldiers, fast decreasing distance between them and the escapees.

Tracker glanced down. Raptor was already just a few meters below.

\- Hurry up! We've got company! - he cried and hid behind the trunk of a tree, ready to defend.

\- Easy for you to say! - summed Wraith, grabbing rocks violently, when one of his foot slipped off from the small ledge.

Greys Soldiers stopped, hiding behind trees and opened fire with their rifles. Whistle of energy bolts and shot with a machine gun, rang out around the neighborhood, startling a flock of numerous, small bird-like creatures.

But not only there was an exchange of fire. The last group ran on board two jumpers, shielded by those, who were already there.

\- Where's the rest? - Lorne asked, standing on an abandoned hatch.

\- They went to the Raptor - explained John and went inside.

\- He's not dead? - Teyla asked incredulously.

\- According to the Tracker, no - he said and looked at Mo.

Her face was the focus. She seemed to look somewhere ahead blankly.

\- He live - she said after a moment of clear relief and smiled. - He climbing up the slope... The rest is waiting for him. They are attacked by the Grey Soldiers - she added and looked at the colonel. - I have an idea how to get out them of there...We fly to the slope masked jumpers.

\- Agree... It's better, than waiting here - he said, and sat in the copilot's seat. - Let's get out, before this a bunch hunt down us here.

\- We'll be right behind you - said Lorne and quickly ran to the second jumper. - Let's get out of here, boys! - he said, running to the cockpit.

Two machines were raised slightly above the surface, before the hatches were closed, just in time, to avoid a meeting with approaching soldiers. In truth the whole squad opened fire to departing machines, but the power of stun guns was too small to even this massive attack was able inflict the jumpers any damage. Energy shots just crashed into the hull, like on force field. And when only machines soared high enough, have launched their stealth field, disappearing into thin air like camphor, and leaving Technicians soldiers behind.

\- Mo, lead - told John.

A young female came closer, standing behind his chair.

\- More to the left, on the edge of the island - she said.

Jumper pilot directed machine in the indicated direction, and sitting next to Sheppard, pulled his radio.

\- Mitchell? You live there yet? - he asked jokingly.

\- Temporarily even so - said from the speaker a male voice.

\- Keep it up. We're going after you.

\- Roger - he replied briefly and hung up.

He do not have time for a chat. Number of attacking them soldiers significantly increased, and several of them broke even dangerously close.

\- How was our undoing? - he asked, glancing at the Tracker.

\- I'm almost there! - said a familiar voice from below.

\- That's good, because it gets here really hot! - he said. - Where do they come from? They breed like rabbits - he growled and looked around quickly.

He tried to find a way, to quickly get rid of the least of these soldiers, who were closest to them, but as the anger no one took with him a grenade, which he could use, he thought irritable, and suddenly his eyes stuck on the mid damaged, sizeable trunk of the tree. If he could knock down it to the end, would have fallen directly on a group of Greys Soldiers.

\- Cover me - he cried suddenly, and glancing at the attacking soldiers, quickly moved more to the left, closer to the tree.

Several energy missiles flashed next to him, but on his happiness, he in time hid behind a big stump. After a moment he looked behind him. The other three took the Gray in fight, so he shot from his rifle into the trunk.

\- What's he doing? - asked Raptor, giving dive under felled trunk, next to his brother.

\- I'd like to know - muttered Tracker.

Quick series from Mitchell weapons, severely damaged and so already broken tree, which leaned harder down. Only then others understand what plans the colonel. The man repeated gunshots, and soon after the whole neighborhood come the sound of broken wood, and then a tree with a bang collapsed to the ground, crushing its thick boughs of a group of Midsummer soldiers.

Raptor grinned.

\- I told you, that Voca: Gambler, perfectly fits to him - said carelessly.

\- But do I objected? - he said calmly between successive shots.

\- Him you also give your name? - said slightly disgusted Ronon.

\- And what? You are envy? - snorted Raptor.

\- If I had what - muttered Dex.

\- It's good... Hardplayer - he said, still amused.

Satedan looked at him in surprise... and then furiously furrowed brows.

\- I do not need your name - he growled.

Tracker wanted to say something, when suddenly behind them flew several Lanteans drone, flying over them and hitting straight into numerous branch of the Grey Soldiers. They stopped firing, turning away. At the edge of the slop, floated two jumpers: one inverted front to them, and second the back, ending lowering the hatch.

\- You need a ride somewhere, boys? - Sheppard said cheerfully.

\- In the right time! - exclaim Mitchell, rising from a place with a clear relief.

\- Hurry up... Technicians just released their fighters - hasten them John.

All five quickly ran to the machine, to go on the board. Both jumpers again launched a stealth field, and speed over the lake, quickly away from the ground station Queen Midsummer. Ruined, tilted to one side of structure, looked like the wreck of the ship, thrown up on the shore of the sea. But despite it, from the inside still were able to fly out the fighters, surrounding a small freighter like a swarm of intrusive insects their host.

\- Midsummer escapes? - said Sheppard.

\- Or it is the lure to reveal our position - said calmly Raptor. - We do not risk... It's not worth our death.

\- I agree - he said and looked at the readings from the screen. - In our direction flying a lot group of darts.

\- Have been sent from our hiveships - Moonlight announced. - They allow us to escape...

She paused for a moment, when a squadron of fighters opened fire on the enemy, passing masked jumpers just a few dozen meters. By the lake began regular exchange of fire the energy missiles, when one of the parties sought to reach the second.

\- In orbit also is battle - she added. - Came Midsummer hiveships... If this is necessary, we have to evacuate through the gate.

\- How do you know? - he asked surprised, but then he added. - Never mind... I keep forgetting about this your telepathy - he said.

Mo smiled slightly, amused.

\- Since we and so flying towards the plains, it's see, if we can get out of here by stargate - she proposed. - On the orbit is quite a bloodbath.

Sheppard looked at her, frowning.

\- A bloodbath? - he repeated. - And give Wraith access to earth terminology.

\- Yes... In this I agree with you - muttered from the back with disapproval Skyfall.

The others looked at him.

\- I like their slang - replay carefree young female.

\- I noticed - muttered Commander.

\- Leaving aside the issues of naming, the fight is a fight - interjected calmly Tracker. - And Midsummer have a very good strategists... And she is not stupid. Probably they already staked out the gate by fighters - he noted.

\- But and so we will be there faster than in orbit - said from behind Teyla.

The Wraith looked at her over his shoulder.

\- Yes.

\- In that case, we do not have much choice: fight here or avoiding hits in orbit... even with camouflage.

\- Good point - he admitted.

\- I propose to fire to them as many drones as possible, before we get to the gate - added Cameron. - It will increase our chances to slip through.

Pilot a jumper soldier looked at him a little bit scared.

\- I do not have too much practice in the fight a jumper - he said cautiously, and the others looked at him. - Until now, I was always the second pilot - he explained.

\- Get out - he said calmly Sheppard, getting up from his chair. - Mitchell, sit down here - ordered, taking the place of a young pilot.

Colonel without a word took his seat.

The mighty lake was ended, and its place replaced by a dense forest, cover the big hill, and part of the vast plains, in the middle of which was their goal: the stargate.

John has launched a long-range sensors. On the holographic screen appeared a topographic image of the area... and a dozen small red dots.

\- They are - he said. - It is probably of twenty.

\- Twenty-three - corrected him Raptor.

Sheppard glanced at him over his shoulder, but said nothing. He started the connectivity of the second jumper.

\- Lorne... How many drones you have? - he asked.

\- Wait a minute - said a male voice from the speaker. - Eight ... we used two already - he added.

\- Total eighteen... I guess it's not bad - he said. - The plan is: the gate guarding twenty three darts... We hit them with everything what we have, we activate the gate and we bounce.

\- Makes sense - the voice said. - Where are we going?... I ask to know, what to get ready.

In the jumper fell momentary silence.

\- Planet of the Grey Council - called Mo unexpectedly, causing dismay others. - Gates are in orbit... just like orbital repair station and at least a few hiveships, that will give us shelter. So we'll be able to fly one by one... And if some fighters will fly for us, take care of them ours - she explained. - I will inform my grandmother about our plan.

\- As for me may be - said John. - So, let's rock 'n' roll - he added, and speeded the flight.

In the distance already been seen guarding the gates a squadron of fighters, which tightly surrounds the metal circle rises up from the ground.

\- Just do not fired the gate - he muttered to the communicator, preparing to release the drones.

\- I will try - said from the speaker Lorne.

\- Mo, start select address - he instructed, and young female without a word walked over to the console.

The first drones left their depots on both sides of the jumper, and sped towards Technicians fighters. Sitting in them pilots, responded almost immediately, opening fire with their guns. However, in contrast to the single-track flight energy missiles, drones could change their position before they hit on goal. As a result, the first machines quickly turned into a cloud of fire.

However, this what does not necessarily have to harm a small, agile drones, become a far bigger problem for a much longer jumpers. In truth, both pilots earnestly trying to avoid getting hit, however, and so few bolts brushed against the hulls of machines. There was, therefore, no longer make sense to keep the cloaking field. Much more useful it was for them, at the moment, the force field, that could protect them from even part of hits.

Moonlight chose the last symbol on the DHD console, and focused on the moment to send her grandmother one short message.

Standing on the bridge of her hive Queen opened her eyes widened for a moment, then looked up at the First Navigator.

Another explosion shook the whole ship again.

\- Tell the rest of the fly away - she ordered. - They came to the gate.

\- Yes, My Queen - dutifully replied the officer and started to sends a suitable command.

This time it Nightstorm focused thoughts on her granddaughter, answering her.

Mo smiled corner of her mouth, and looked out the window again jumper.

They approached to the opened gate, although still under fire the last two fighters of Technicians. In truth Sheppard tried to use the same maneuver, as he used during their first encounter with the Wraith, but now, when the jumpers turned back, they could not have much maneuvering to avoid getting hit. They were too close to the gate, and John had to keep the machine in a straight line, to be able to safely get to the other side.

Lorne fired his last drone in one of the attackers, damaged his fighter, throwing him for accidentally in the second dart. Two machines collided, creating together a large cloud of fire. But and so, among the last sent volleys, one from the bolts hit straight into the jumper, arousing in its interior a series of discharges from damaged systems.

\- Hold on! - cried the colonel, when from the two engines shot out a thick cloud of smoke.

However, he had to hide them, to be able fly through the gates.

In the entire cockpit was the sound of the alarm. Apparently it was not a good idea, he thought, praying, that they only managed to fly through the gates.

Both jumpers, one after the other, knock out into the water surface of the gate, and disappeared inside.

After a while, the device switch off, and on the vast plain again was come peace.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

 ** _Profits and losses_** **.**

 **F** or a brief moment colonel Lorne had the impression, that the entire cockpit fill deathly silence, which again broke a loud alarm sound.

Both machines shot out from the gate straight into cosmic space, and the officer immediately slipped engines. A large cloud of smoke burst again on both sides of the hull, and accompanying its inside jumper discharges, strike several soldiers. Their companions immediately rushed to their aid.

Then, the whole apparatus refused to obey and shut down. Inside the jumper again there was silence... and darkness.

\- Lorne? Are you okay? - said to the radio Sheppard, but despite expectations, nobody answered him. - Must them fall communication - he snapped.

\- Our jumper also barely works - Cameron muttered.

\- I will notify the repair station to send for us tug-ship - Tracker said.

\- Let they prepare also on repairs our ships - Mo added. - I think, that a few has been hit firmly.

\- For sure - almost muttered the old Wraith and focused on his task.

Sheppard looked through the window, trying to locate the second jumper on the background of several hiveships located in geostationary orbit of the Council planet.

\- There - pointed female. - They drifts.

\- We also will be soon - Mitchell muttered, as if in answer to his words, all the systems on board the machine started to shut down. - Power supply quite died - said, also staring through the window, but now on big construction, who had just begun to obscure the full view.

Orbital repair station Wraith resembled the shape of a giant, flat crab, whose bent legs dangling limply in outer space, and at the ridge there were several barnacles.

\- There is a huge... Bigger than hiveships? - he asked.

\- Yes... And probably now the last, what exists - said Mo, stepping closer. - There used were four, but always controlled them Technicians. This stay only, because they did not have the courage to come here for it... I served on it for almost two years... It's a completely different story, than the repairs on the hive.

\- I wonder if they allowed me to see its - suddenly said McKay, becoming next to her and also carefully watching the station.

\- I can ask... If you promise not to blow up nothing - she scoffed.

Rodney looked at her grimly.

\- Ha, ha, ha... very funny.

\- I laugh - said ironical Cameron.

Scientist want to say something, when suddenly the whole jumper trembled, and above them the sounds of something, which rubbed against the hull.

\- It's just a tug-ship - explained Mo and sat on the nearest free seat.

Sitting on one of the remotest places Ronon, watched all the time on Raptor. Old Wraith tried to ignore it, but in the end even he could not resist.

\- Yes? - he finally sighed heavily. - Again you have a problem, Ronon Dex? - he asked calmly, but with a note of irony.

\- Only one - he said. - Why did you do that? - he asked.

\- What?

\- Why you take that shot? - he asked typical for him, a slightly somber tone.

\- Oh ... That is it - almost muttered officer and smiled barely noticeable corner of his mouth. - What? You so hurry for a meeting with your ancestors in the afterlife? - he snorted.

\- No... But this is not the answer.

Old Wraith shrugged indifferently.

\- Let's say that this old habit... from such action.

\- Protect the people? - almost snorted man.

\- No... Protect brothers in arms... You doing the same thing, right? - he pointed out, again with a slightly mocking tone. - And on this mission we were one team.

\- Wraith only protect themselves - grumbled ex-runner. - You do not care about people.

\- Really?... Well, I wish that no one did not said me this the last eleven thousand years - Raptor snorted and settled himself comfortably in his seat.

\- Mock of me, Wraith? - growled Dex, leaning forward.

\- Ronon... - Sheppard admonished him. Satedan glanced at him, and the colonel shook his head only slightly. - Give it up, huh?

He did not answer. He gritted his teeth only, grimacing in a grimace of displeasure and clenching his fingers on his arms. He had a great desire to shoot with its straight in the mocking smile Raptor... but then he would not be better, than those, who he hated: the Wraith.

Anyway, something in the words of the old Wraith made, that he was even more confused, than in the past, because of his behavior.

" _It is a pity, that no one did not said me this the last eleven thousand years_ " - these words still echoed in his mind.

.

.

 **M** idsummer come to one of the few still active monitors, breaking through the scattered everywhere, both metallic and organic elements.

The bridge looked the same as the rest of the station: like one big battlefield. Bustling around the Wraith tried to activate quickly as many was possible systems, but with every minute it became clear to them, that they might have to leave this place. After all these explosions, which presented them a team from Atlantis, and the envoys of the Grey Council, months of hard work can be now thrown down the drain.

The Queen looked at the picture showing the face of a fragile, gray beings with large black eyes.

\- Your plan failed - Asgardian said. - I heard that the humans escape.

\- Your also - she hissed through her teeth. - I heard, that all their ships managed to escape - she said mockingly.

\- Attempt to destroy them, would result in even greater losses - he said indifferently. - Was with them the human ship, equipped with our technology.

\- Yes, I know... Daedalus - grumbled Queen. - We met several ships New Lanteans.

\- So, you know what I mean... They both, however, we know where they went. If we attack no...

\- No - she interrupted dryly. - Now the most important thing is for me to recover as much of the our research. Generator were severely damaged, but we are able to quickly rebuild them. Without them, our ships will be weak and we can not attack the Council base... or at least weaken their fleet. And without a significant victory and a demonstration of strength, indecisive Queens will not join to us. And only thanks to they support I can take over all.

\- All right... I proposed, however, as soon as you can leave this place... Before Council will send a larger quantity hiveships here - he noted.

\- You think I'm stupid? - she huffed. - Of course I'll do it... I would have acted myself in this way. Finish off the beaten, before he could get up... It's not they win this battle, but we do.

\- I would say, rather, that after this challenge, is a tie - noted Asgardian with a note of irony.

The Queen growled a warning.

\- You better find for us a new planet, on which we will be able to resume our works - she hissed again for that and hung up, looking at her daughter. - In their case, I'm starting to regret, that I am no longer able anyone to feed on.

\- Not only you, mother - she snorted lightly.

Midsummer gave her a grim look, so younger female immediately sobered.

\- I already ordered the evacuation - Skyfire added. - One from our hive already fly for us.

\- Very good... We need to rebuild the generator as soon as possible... It is our priority - she added, more calmly. - Revenge on those gullible fools may wait.

.

.

 **T** eyla improved the skirt of her creations and took a deep breath.

Dressed in her new outfit in the colors of graphite and violet, she stood in the private chamber of the Queen on board Unbroken, getting ready for a re-encounter with the Grey Council.

Hiveships and Daedalus only recently returned, and Nightstorm already demanded a meeting with Steelflower. But no one had any idea why this urgency and what may be the reason. Even Todd seemed to be surprised by the request of his mother, she noticed. But he had no choice, and he must to immediately

send for Emmagan on a repair station, aboard on which the crew of both jumpers were waiting for the return of the fleet. He could not, so far, to play for time. Wraith were convinced, that Steelflower took part in the battle with a fleet of Midsummer over Draconis, leading Unbroken and Starscreamer.

Chamber door slid open and to the inside has entered Mo. On her face there was no trace of the effects, what resulted after putting almost all her life force Skyfall. Again she looked young and full of life. And again she seemed to be in a good mood, smiling brightly at the woman.

\- Are you ready? - she asked.

\- Almost - almost muttered Teyla, and lifted from bed a small silvery object to apply it to her neck.

She closed her eyes for a moment, when the device instantly clung to her skin, and then let in the body of microscopic connection. It was the most... inconvenient moment the whole process. She could not say, that somehow especially unpleasant. She not felt a pain, or greater discomfort. Just... it was a very strange feeling - yes, it was appropriate to define that moment, she thought.

Later, the entire process has already ran fast. Microscopic grid holographic quickly covered her entire body, but it was almost imperceptible, because Teyla had to raise her hands to see if the device is already running. She looked, like her skin ceases to be slightly brown, to take a more olive color.

\- Really, it's amazing technology - said with delight Moonlight. - I need to examine this device, as soon as I find a moment of time.

\- Yes, it's true .. a masterpiece... as Rodney said - she said. - And a godsend for us. I can not imagine, that I have to move every time the operation again to change in Steelflower.

\- It's true. Now at any time you may start this device and become a Wraith... You should thank for this extraordinary gift Kate Harrigan.

\- Yes... I very liked her. Besides, Torren also... From the beginning, I did not understand why she working for the Wraith. But the more I learned about her, the less it have a matters... Anyway, at first she did it to protect people from Vallen before harvest. That was the deal with Vi... I mean Wildfire - she improved herself. - But then, I think, she also liked it... Rodney also is delighted your technology, and those two, in this regard, are very much alike. They just love these things... Just like you - said with a slight smile.

\- I would like live to see the day, when we can all get together to discuss various technical problems... It would be like before the Great War - she said suddenly. - My father told me about it... About the meetings of scientists, also Wraith, which discussed various issues... My mother, as usual, was irritated due of these stories - she smiled slightly, with nostalgia. - She always said, that those days are long gone and will never come back. And the memories of them not help us in any way... But my father always had hope, that once again will be like before the war. At least partially... In fact, so far I thought it unrealistic. Not after ten thousand years of hatred... But now... Now is the chance, that such day finally will come... It would be great, you do not think?

\- You are dreamer... How's your father - joked Emmagan. - But it's true, it would be great if those days could come back - she admitted. - And if we actually ever lived in a side by side in peace, I now beginning to understand, why The Oldest behave... differently, than the rest of the Wraith. The memory of those days is still stuck somewhere deep in them... Maybe even sometimes they yearn for them - she said.

For a while both were silent. Deeply in heart Teyla wanted to it was true, but the reality of everyday life quickly pushed this wish somewhere deep. It was a beautiful dream... but only a dream. It would take a lot of time and a lot of work to this day could ever exist.

But maybe Mo is right, thought a woman. May be is a chance for this? If such things happened once before... it is hoped, that they can be repeated.

\- Let's go - she said finally. - Better not keep your grandmother waiting to long.

\- It's true - admitted Mo and both left the room to go to the transporter room.

The beam moved them directly to the hangar, where the small freighter were waiting with Starburst and John... again in the guise of Skywalker. Colonel and this time insisted, that he will not allow Teyla alone go to the planet of the Council. In truth, his fears for her safety eased somewhat after the recent events, but still was risk of failure and the discovery of they small ruse by those, who may will not be as forgiving as the Raptor or Alabaster. And then, Todd's presence, may not be enough, told them firmly John on the repair station.

When only two females approached to the freighter, the all four came on the board. Sitting in the cockpit Sunblaze glanced at them.

\- We may fly - said Commander.

The young pilot just nodded his head and started the engine. And as soon as they sat on the benches in the passenger compartment, the machine lifted up and fly slowly toward the main gate of the hangar.

\- You know, that they again may not allow you to enter the Hall of the Nine?

It was more a statement than a question from the Mo.

\- Yes... But just as then I could be close - he said gravely.

Young female smiled slightly, but said nothing, relying comfortably against the wall. At first she thought, that care Sheppard about Emmagan is result of his sense of duty as Commander of the group... and friendship. But the more closely she watched their relationship, the more she was convinced, that there is something more. The support, as he had given her, regardless of her decision, it was something more than just friendship. Something much deeper.

But John is an honorable man, and he would never try purloin woman to another man, she thought. And Teyla still feels connected with the Kennan... even if he was increasingly critical of her decisions and actions.

Jennifer mentioned, that this state of affairs persists after the return Atlantis from Earth. Apparently Kennan was furious, that Teyla risked the lives of their son... and this, that they could stay in another galaxy a very long time, cutting Torren from his roots.

Kennan has changed, once admitted Emmagan, quite by chance. Changed, since the time, when Hightower transformed his and other Athozian in hybrids. He became more impatient. More... impulsive. He was not aggressive, but he was not also this peaceful, a reasonable man in whom she fell in love. Frustration for what was done with him, slowly grew... As once in Michael, Teyla said. And with frustration appeared hatred and desire for revenge. The problem is, that he did not take revenge on who. Hightower was dead. So, remained already only the other Wraith... Only that, the Atlantis expedition, began increasingly seek to reach an agreement, than to continue the fight. It also more and more did not suit Kennan...

Mo glanced at Teyla. She seemed to be mired in their own thoughts. Her Wraith eyes almost no betrayed emotion - like a real Queen, she thought with a slight amusement and got up to go to the control cockpit.

Blaze looked at her corner of his eye, absorbed piloting the ship. She sat next to him.

\- You was good - she said. - On Draconis. Perhaps, however, you have the makings of the Watchmaster - she chuckled lightly.

\- Nah... it's not for me - he said calmly. - I prefer to fly fighter... Less large vessels... but it also can be. Chasing around, when from each side they trying to kill you, is not what I want to do.

\- Piloting the fighter during the fight, practically different nothing - she noticed the note of irony.

\- Yes, I know... But I feel safer in fighter - he said, and grinned at her wide.

\- I too do not feel safe, when you're not focusing on the fly - she cut in.

Once again he grinned, and focused his attention on the pilot.

\- Maybe we should start to do the windows in smaller ships? - Mo said.

\- With a holographic display, as in jumpers... I like this idea - he admitted.

\- I had to borrow one from Atlantis... for example - she said.

\- And they borrow it to you?

Young female looked at him ironically.

\- Owww... I see... BORROW - he said, amused.

\- You will not be... BORROW, nothing - said the back of Sheppard.

\- Miser - she muttered under breath.

\- You can take this one, that we have - said suddenly Starburst stoic voice.

All four of them looked at him in surprise.

\- You have a jumper? - asked John. - From where?

\- Does it matter? - he said with a note of irony.

\- You stole?

Wraith looked at him with a small sneer on his lips.

\- I would say rather, that I... irreversibly borrowed.

Mo snorted, amused.

\- It works, although? - she asked.

\- Worked... When I borrowed him... Now I'm not sure. Ember tinkering with it for a long time.

\- Great - she threw overjoyed with a grin. - So I will visit you soon.

\- You know, that you are always welcome on my hive - he said politely, nodded head slightly.

\- Yes... Especially when you need to produce few drones - sneered colonel.

Starburst gave him a brief, grim look, but quickly mastered the emotions.

\- This is a matter between us...

\- She almost drop off the hooks, because of you... at our station - pointed out to him. - So it has long ceased to be a matter only between you ...

\- It does not matter - Moonlight interjected calmly. - You can not shift back to what has already happened... But you can try to fix it... I understand why he did it. I do not approve this, but I understand... My crew often had to take difficult decisions in order to survive... He did the same for his crew... And I know, that he would never hurt me. He was careful. Even too much. He handed me too small dose of sedative. Only because it I regained consciousness and escaped. If he did not care, I could still sleep soundly in the hatchery.

For a moment Sheppard watched her intently, as if he analyzing her words, and then curled his lips in a slight smile.

\- You are too lenient - he said, and again settled himself comfortably on the bench.

\- Maybe - she admitted calmly. - But you should enjoy with it, because only thanks this, you're still alive... John Sheppard - she added with a note of irony.

He looked at her a little surprised. She gave him a small, mocking smile, and turned to the ship control panel, to look at the readings from the external sensors on the side sliding screen.

The man knew about what she was saying. He killed a lot of Wraith, which she knew and with whom she was friendship. But above all, he killed her mother. If she behaved like any other Wraith... from a long time ago he would been dead. Even if she had to pay for the vengeance of her own life.

Flight neared its end. Transport vessel was approached for landing.

In addition to the external transformation, John decided also this time take care about internal change - he again take substances, which activated in the brain area responsible for telepathy. Thanks to this he was able to sense the presence other Wraith. And in the ground-based of Grey Council were a lot of them. A really a lot. Hundreds minds even to him were easily palpable. Now he know what has always feel Teyla, when nearby was the Wraith, he thought.

The ship settled slowly on the airstrip just off the base, and when only hatch dropped down, they left its interior.

Outside was waiting for them one of the officers in the company of a few soldiers. Sheppard had already learned, that here is not a sign of lack of confidence in the newcomers, but show respect for the Queen. No welcoming committee would be recognized in the Wraith community for disregarding, and thus an insult.

The Wraith bowed formally, pointed the way, and went as first. Drones surrounded the guests, like a shield, holding their stunners raised at the breast.

Beam nearest transporter took them straight to the long terrace, which had a view of the sea and shining in the distance, slowly taking place sun.

A few meters away stood two persons: one in dark purple coat, looking out at the horizon, and the other in maroon, gauzy dress with long sleeves. A gentle breeze swayed the long, wavy hair Nightstorm and Alabaster. Mature Queen seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, just not paying attention at first on newcomers.

This is not what they expected. They were sure that awaited for them the next meeting with the Grey Council, and in the meantime it turned out, that waiting for them only she... and it in a very intimate place.

\- My Queen - said gently Windforest.

Female flinched and looked at them, as if a little surprised, only now aware of their presence.

\- Leave us alone, please - she said calmly.

The officer nodded and went along with masked soldiers.

Nightstorm watched for a moment on all four.

\- Excuse me this rush... and these circumstances... This is not an official meeting, which you'd expect, but I have a reason.

Starburst slightly furrowed brow. His mother was clearly something edgy, even though she tried to hide it very well. But he knew her better than others. He was her son and know when something's bothering her... like now.

\- What is it, mother? - he asked worried.

She looked straight at him. He do not remember when last time he saw in her eyes this, what he saw now: the same nervousness, which was in her manner and voice.

\- Probably is here a Midsummer spy...

\- Probably?

\- After the leaving of our fleet, someone send a coded transmission on Draconis - she said. - Unfortunately we do not know who... It was done with public terminals, so it could be anyone. The transmission contains brief information: a list of hive... Including with Daedalus.

\- You also have a spy in the ranks of Midsummer - Steelflower interjected. - It is logical expect the opposite situation - she said.

\- And so it was all the time... but now we have this certainty - she explained.

\- So what's the problem? - asked Starburst.

\- The fact, that this information was known only a very small group... practically outside the Council, knew about it only a several Wraith - she said reluctantly.

\- You have a mole in the Council? - suddenly threw Skywalker.

And then he blanched... Just like the others.

Heart came up to his throat, and legs almost buckled under him. First, the words of colonel completely not fit to the terminology used by the Wraith... and secondly, his behavior was very inappropriate. Lower-ranking officer would never allow himself to such tactlessness. So now, those few seconds waiting for a response Nightstorm, it seemed to them to be an eternity.

But to their surprise, the Queen raised only her one eyebrow, looking with interest at the young Blade.

\- Mole? - she repeated.

John felt like dries his throat, and words can not get out.

\- Forgive me, Milady - he said with contrition, bowing low. This behavior seemed to him the most appropriate to try to justify himself and somehow get out of this situation. - Recently I spent too much time with humans... Forgive me, please...

He did not know what to say. He did not know what explanation will be suitable for the Wraith Queen. For the first time he felt like a kid caught on something inappropriate. He felt like his heart begin to pound harder and harder with nerves and blood hit to his head.

\- If you mean a spy... yes - she said calmly, pulling the thread. - And I'm afraid, that this may be one of the Grey Council - she said reluctantly.

\- But why did you call us? - Starburst asked, trying to keep the conversation going and not to show this, how stress they just survived in connection with a big mouth of Sheppard.

And what relief in due with reaction the Nightstorm.

\- You have been with me when it happened - she explained, glancing at Alabaster - so, you are only familiar with details, above suspicion ... And this is why I wanted to ask you to back on Draconis... I doubt, that Midsummer was still there... but you might be able to find something... Anything, that a guiding us on track - she said and looked straight at Steelflower. - You are very young... but very matured a mind. I know, that you still hesitate whether you should join to our fleet... And believe me, I understand that. Times are tough, and the made decisions even tougher. You were not brought up on a Wraith Queen, but I can see, that you're trying your best to meet those obligations. And like any good Queen, first of all you want to protect your crew... and they want protect you - she looked at the two males. - Believe me, also, that if the Grey Council and its fleet will cease to exist, no one in this galaxy will no longer be safe. Neither the humans... Neither Wraith... Not even New Lanteans - she added ominously. - Midsummer wants to take revenge at all, and the technology, which she discovered on Vallen, make her soon a very powerful... So, if we not join forces to stop her, while it is still possible... Well... we might as well end our life right now.

Steelflower silent for a moment. The words spoken by the Wraith Queen, as proud as Nightstorm, confirmed, that the issue is much more serious than they previously thought. For a long time they already heard mention about Technicians, both, from the people, and from the Starburst, but so far was believed, that it is more an internal problem of the Wraith.

Unfortunately, after the last events, found that, the threat may also reach the human worlds. And she could not let that happen.

\- My fleet is to yours commands, Milady - she said.

Nightstorm smiled slightly.

\- Thank you... my child - she said with relief.

My child - repeated in thought Teyla. It sounded so strange from Wraith mouths, she thought.

Certainly in society Wraith such a term for someone much younger by The Oldest there is nothing strange. Grey Council is still perceived as the successors of First Nine Mothers, so the more they have right to call so the younger generations... But if Nightstorm knew the truth about who she is talking, she would be not so nice.

At the very thought of what could become then, Teyla Emmagan shivered inwardly.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 ** _The side effects_** **.**

 **\- T** he planet was abandoned, as you predict - Steelflower said, looking at screen, on which was Nightstorm face. - A station was utterly destroyed... Practically there is nothing there to look.

\- Midsummer's not stupid... She perfectly aware, that we send here a larger fleet to finish the job - said the Queen. - For now, we can count on a moment of respite... but we certainly can not afford to ignore the threat, which became the Technicians. So far, both sides rather avoid direct clashes, but the latest incident shows, that Mid will be not longer hide their intentions. She wants power, and she do everything, to achieve it... She gave us this made it clear.

\- Therefore, my Blade believes, that you should evacuate Nomatros - said the younger Queen. - Before Midsummer decides to attack... You said, that she has the support of some of the Queens. So if they join forces... The effects can be catastrophic.

Nightstorm smiled slightly.

\- Yes, I realize with this, but for now we will refrain from that... I fully trust only a few Queens from the Council... As for the rest... I want to still check carefully if our suspicions are correct... But I agree with your Blade, that we should not be here too long - she said and looked askance at John. - You're young, but very reasonable... Raptor have full right to be proud of you. One day you will be ready to replace him with dignity.

\- I think the it's still a very distant times... Milady - replied the young Wraith.

\- Maybe... maybe not... With his ability to attract trouble, it is difficult to predict - she said, slightly amused. - Well, it's good, that you did not inherited this trait after him - she said, and again looked at Steelflower. - Probably soon we begin evacuating our base, but it will take some time. Over the millennia, we has accumulated a lot of things, that now can be useful... taking into account the direction of Technicians development... And their new allies... I also hope, that your today's decision is constant and at any time we can count on your support.

A young Queen hesitated at first, but then mastered her emotions. Now there was no turning back. They make way too far, to turn back... Besides, they have a common goal... Common enemy, that threatens both sides. If she now withdraws, the Council will never trust her, how they trust her now. And this trust may in the future lead to a permanent alliance between the Wraith and Atlantis.

It was an opportunity which Teyla Emmagan could not ignore.

\- People say, that the common enemy unites - she said with solemnity and pride of the Wraith Queen. - And our common enemy is the Midsummer... Queens, which does not recognize the threat what she posed to all of us, are ignorants and short-sighted .. As I said before: my fleet at any moment is ready for your orders.

\- I'm happy to hear it... I only regret, that our paths met just now... I'd rather, that our alliance was initiated not only because of a common threat, but had the fundamentals of mutual trust and respect.

\- I also regret it... But now we also have the opportunity to trust each other.

\- Yes, it's true - admitted with a slight smile older Queen. - We'll be in touch... And I hope, that you will visit us soon again... This time with your son. I'd love to meet him.

\- ... I'll try - said a little confused Steelflower.

Nightstorm hung up and Teyla sighed with clear relief.

\- I wonder how you do it - John snorted lightly.

\- It's not funny - she chided him gently. - What I had to tell her?

\- Theoretically, it could be put him this your hologram - Moonlight suddenly giggled, stepping closer.

So far she stood slightly behind - it was not right, for she had stood right next Steelflower during her conversation with Nightstorm. She is Hive Keeper, but not the Queen. Therefore, she was still more perceived only as a high-ranking officer. And even the Commander not had right to stand on a par with his Queen, during her conversation with another Queen - it was such little nuances from the Wraith world, as Sheppard joked, but for her people extremely important.

\- I hope, rather, that it will never come to such meeting - said gravely Steelflower.

\- For now, I suggest you focus on maintaining your new position - interjected Starburst. - The Council clearly likes you... or at least some of them. This and so much more, than can count every other young Queen, so let's use it best... My mother was always very careful. It is extremely difficult to gain her trust... and for some reason you did it, if she entrusted you her hive and command of this mission.

\- You think so? - she asked uncertain.

\- Yes... I have not seen a long time to she refer to someone so... kindly.

\- Starburst is right - Mo interjected. - More than once I saw, how my grandmother treats from above younger Queens... Especially those ones, which have about herself too high opinion - she snorted. - To each she can quickly recall his place in the hierarchy... And she really likes you... Believe me, I know what I'm saying... So, if you manage to maintain this situation and not to disappoint her trust, you can pave a pretty good position... And this means increasing the chances of later discussions the Council with Atlantis.

\- Until she not find out who I really am - she said reluctantly.

\- If you succeed realize your plan for alliance... maybe it's not will be such important later.

\- There is still the IOA. Maybe they did not like, that we make such decisions without consulting them - Teyla said.

\- IOA orders us make possibly good contact with the Council - said calmly Skywalker. - And you just do it... In truth, pretending to be the Wraith Queen... but you do it... So, if something they do not like, they let themselves takes their ass here, and try to negotiate.

\- I am afraid, that these negotiations would be not take too long - again snorted a young female. - They quickly lead to fury even such an oasis of peace, as Clearsky.

\- In this I agree with you one hundred percent - said John.

\- It's true - nodded Emmagan, with slight amusement and sighed heavily. - All right. We still let's play in this game... Besides, we come too far, to now withdraw from it... I just hope, that your grandmother on finish, show the same understanding, as so far, and understand the reasons why we do it - she added with a note of sadness , looking at Mo. - I did not think would ever say this, but I'm starting to feel guilty that we cheat her.

\- I also do not like it, but we have no other option... I you said: we come too far, to back out now... But like you, I also have hope, that after all, my grandmother would understand our motives... And despite everything not lose trust to us.

This thought Moonlight from the beginning push away from herself, trying to focus on their plan, not on consequences. But now, the more progressed a turn of events, the more this thought returned to her... And with her the remorse. She did not want to think what would happen if Nightstorm learned, that her own granddaughter, the blood of her blood, in which she always pinned so much hope, plotting behind her back with humans... with New Lanteans.

After all she, even when she found out, that Mo is _Protheu_ , never turned away from her. And have never treated her as someone inferior. The fact, that sometimes she was raw and rough, but it was her role as one of The Oldest, and as one of the Grey Council. And as repay her for this her own granddaughter? She helping humans to infiltrate the ranks of the Wraith...

Moonlight preferred not to think about the disappointment, that she could see in the eyes of Nightstorm, when the truth finally comes out... And some day finally will come.

She would have preferred it a hundred times to accept the most raw punishment... than see in the eyes of her grandmother a disappointment.

.

.

 **S** tanding on the bridge of her hive, Moonlight looked at the main screen where showing for her view from the outside. Steelflower fleet leaving just a distant orbit of Draconis, disappearing inside the windows of hyperspace. Moments later, the same maneuver performed Daedalus and now only their ship were still in place.

\- Where are we going? - asked Stardrift.

\- I do not know - she said. - Wherever... You choose - she said and turned on her heel, walked toward the exit.

\- The Protocol requires, that you ordered ceremony take over command by you on the Invention, as officially recognized by the Council Hive Keeper - he pointed calmly, almost without looking at her.

She stopped at the threshold of the door, which was slid in front of her.

\- Yes, I know... But I do not have now forces on this - she said. - I'm really tired... Maybe tomorrow.

\- I understand... I just remind you - he said, and looked up, staring straight at her. - I know, that you will not be happy with that, but a large part of the crew treat your new position, as assigned to us by the Council a new Queen... They are enjoy, that it's you, but they will also expect, that your behavior will be adequate for your new role.

\- Yes, I know it well - she murmured reluctantly. - And that is what I feared, when was started mention about the "Temporary Queen" or Hive Keeper.

\- You are a Wraith female... not human, so this state of affairs should not surprise you.

\- It does not surprise me. As I said, I expected such reaction... I just do not feel, that I can handle this.

\- And as I said, you're a Wraith female, not a human, and if not your... otherness, this state of affairs would have occurred long ago.

His voice was neither mocking, nor accusing her of a lack of respect for the traditions and values of her own people. Stardrift spoke very calmly, without much emphasis to the words, who he spoke.

\- It's true... But according to my father's story, if not the Great War, this state of affairs would never have had the place - she said.

First Navigator did not answer immediately. He stared at her for a moment, then smiled slightly.

\- That's true... But this is a ancient times - he almost muttered, and went back to reading the data on his monitor.

Mo the last time looked at him, and then left the bridge, moving down the corridor toward the nearest transporter. She was tired and wanted to rest.

Before Nightstorm sent them back to Draconis, she managed to take only a quick shower and change clothes, but now she dreamed of a hot bath and her own bed. About long, decent sleep... although since their escape from the Midsummer base, her mind still was absorbed by distracting her thought.

Stopping in small chamber of transporter, she hesitated.

At first, she wanted to go to her quarters, but then she changed her mind, returning again to thoughts of what happened at the Draconis... To that, what she found out there during the convey the Gift of the Life to Skyfall. Then, she strongly tried to prevent such situation, but initially his mind was so weak, that stood in front of her open... like open book, so far banned, now tempting this, what is hiding inside. In the short time she had access to all the knowledge, to all the memories and to all the emotions... and innate curiosity after all pushed her in the direction, whom she later be ashamed: to knowledge these informations... to the knowledge Commander from this site, from which normally she probably could never have get to know him: to know, what made him strong... and what was his weakness. To the knowledge of his memories, dreams, and various emotions. A whole lot of emotions, about which she would never have thought that they could lug him... not this Wraith, which she knew him... What he allowed others to know.

Therefore now, when emotions finally fallen, and she had the opportunity to clarify this matter, she hesitated before choosing the destination and suddenly she decided to change them. The transporter beam moved her to the level of the officers' quarters. And when the door of small chamber opened again in front of her, she took a deep breath... and she stay in place. It will be a difficult conversation, she thought. Perhaps the most difficult that so far she came to carry out with the Commander.

So, she stood still for a moment in the place, and finally she went down a long corridor.

Stopping in front of the Skyfall lodging door, she sent a telepathic message to opened them... but she received no response.

So, she repeated... but with the same result.

She huffed under her breath, annoyed and touched the control panel in wall, stubbornly pressing the bell. But the door still stubbornly remained closed.

She swore under her breath.

\- You don't know me, if you think, that this stop me - she growled and pushed the button, that caused the unveiling located under organic cover the control crystals.

She turned two of them and then door slid open.

She smiled triumphantly and went inside.

Wraith sat calmly at his desk, staring at a computer screen.

\- No one taught you, that if someone do not open you, it means, that he does not want to talk to you? - he grumbled, not even glancing at her.

These words immediately crushed her entire peaceful approach. She wanted to do this as far as calmly, but if he's playing in this way - she thought, annoyed and walked over to him, leaning one hand on the chair, and the other on the desk. She looked at him, angry, even though he stubbornly tried to ignore her.

His face still graced the scar left by the claw of _dracon_. She wondered why he retains it. After all he was able successfully to heal it... and finally she concluded, that maybe it is a kind of souvenirs. As in the case of the Raptor.

\- Why you not tell me? - she huffed.

\- About what? - he mumbled.

\- About your feelings, old, stupid Wraith.

He sighed heavily, staring at the monitor.

\- Maybe it's because I'm old, stupid Wraith, who at all allowed himself to such feelings.

She did not answer right away. She straightened up in him, first, looking at him calmly for a moment.

\- You should have told me - she said at last, more calmly.

\- Why? - he snorted and looked at her. - To do with myself even bigger fool?... Council appoint me as your Keeper, and your mother as your Blade... Your father I swore, that I'll take care on you as my own daughter... That's what I feel should never to happen - he growled.

\- You should have told me... - she repeated this same, gentle voice, as before, and suddenly she kissed him on the lips, gently putting her hand on his face.

Still sitting in his chair, totally confused Commander felt, like wave of heat overwhelmed his body rapidly, and with it speeds up his heart.

He even do not flinch. He just sat there, paralyzed, completely surprised by her behavior.

\- ...Even if because of it - she added after a moment, slowly taking her lips from his and straightening up.

But he just stared at her, stunned, unable to utter a word.

She seemed to be embarrassed his gaze. She pulled away and turned quickly on her heel, heading towards the exit. She came here with a completely different attitude and a different intention... And now she's made a fool of herself, as usual react under the influence of time and emotion.

A hand stopped her from opening the door on manual control panel... big and strong hand, gently covering her, small and petite.

\- Please do not go - he almost whispered over her.

She could feel his presence, and she almost feel the touch of his body... almost, because even though he was so close to her, it still split them a space. A slight... but still.

\- Why? - she asked softly.

His hand slid down by her body, and he turned her slowly in front of him, pulling to him closer. Now nothing separated them. This time she felt the touch of his body.

She looked up, straight into his yellow eyes... embarrassed like never before. She felt, like on her whole body runs thrill of excitement, and her heart starts to beat faster, when he pulled his face to her... And probably, for the first time, she blushed up by him.

\- Even if because of it… - he said finally, stroking his thumb her cheek, and then kissed her.

First, calmly. Gently.

Then again. Tighter. Passionately.

.

.

 **R** oom doors slid open, letting in a wide streak of light from the corridor.

Jennifer went inside, standing on the doorstep. The whole room was plunged in semi-darkness, illuminated only by coming through the big window the rays of the setting sun.

She looked in that direction, for sitting by the open window, a lone figure. Delicate curtains fluttered in the light breeze, surrounding a man like a misty veil.

\- Rodney? - she asked with concern, stepping closer. - What happened? Why are you sitting in the dark?

Since the four teams returned from Draconis, and she learned what had done to him Queen of Technicians, she could not stop thinking about it. She could not focus on anything else, still wondering what the scientist doing now... where his thoughts wander.

When a few days ago the teleporter on Daedalus moved them straight to the gate room, and she saw him standing on the sidelines, she immediately knew, that something was wrong. Her first thought was: he is hurt. He always could hysterical about his condition, even when in his fingers dig only a small sliver, but this time he just stood there and looked around uncertainty. He seemed to be withdrawn... as if he lost... like small, frightened child.

She quickly instruct paramedics, to they escorted to the infirmary injured soldiers as a result of electrical discharges in the jumper, and she went to him. Then he looked at her and smiled slightly... like now... but it was all his reaction to her.

\- In your place I'd watch of him now - suddenly Ronon snorted when she anxiously went to Rodney. - Now he is Wraith.

Keller looked at him, confused, frowning.

\- Ronon, it's not funny - rebuked him sternly Teyla, paying attention to other people gathered in the hall.

\- What Wraith?... What are you talking about? - Jennifer slowly began to panic, looking at them and waiting for an explanation.

\- Will you tell her? - interjected calmly Woolsey, coming to them.

Before they flew again on the Draconis, they contacted with Atlantis, to tell them briefly about the progress of the situation. Then Richard decided, that too early informing Keller about the state of McKay will be not a good idea.

Emmagan nodded her head and looked at her friend.

\- Midsummer... Technicians Queen - Athozian began, trying to speak slowly and calmly - gave Rodney a substance... kind of hallucinogen, through which, using telepathy, she persuaded him, that he was changed, under the influence of the retrovirus in the Wraith...

\- I think the it's something like a subliminal message - added Samantha. - But from conversations with Nightstorm I conclude, that this process is much more durable... Therefore, it may be much harder to neutralize it - she said reluctantly. - Nightstorm says, that it is a very old substance known to them even before the Great War... Then used it spies to become more reliable... But soon it was banned due to dangers, that were associated with its use - explained Carter. - Since then, she had not heard, that someone was applied it. Technicians had to find its formula, but they do not know this substance precisely, and they has used it too hastily. Therefore Midsummer made a mistake: she used its too much.

\- Why you tell me about it until now! - she said, looking reproachfully at Woolsey.

\- I did not want to stress you prematurely...

\- Stress me?

\- I asked him about it - Rodney interjected calmly, grabbing her gently by the arm. She looked at him. - You have a lot lately on your mind. I did not want you to worry unnecessarily, before the case will not be clear until the end - he assured her.

\- Meridith McKay, do you think, that your problems are less important to me, than my own? - she asked sternly, folding his arms across her chest.

They were together long enough to Rodney very well knew, that if Jenn uses his first name only, she was a really angry.

\- Of course not - he started to explain. - But you're always worried about everyone... and that's why I asked Richard to not tell you anything for now - he said, brushing a lock of her hair on the side. - You have a lot of work. I did not want to worry you prematurely... We thought, that however, it can may be relatively easy to unscrew this.

Jennifer calmed down, and on her lips even showed a slight smile.

\- What exactly said this Queen? - she asked calmly. - What it have effects on Rodney?

At first they all remained silent, looking only at each other, as if each was afraid to tell a woman the truth.

\- Well... Nightstorm fears, that in this situation the reversal of this process can be long and difficult... She have to do it slowly and gradually, with breaks, to his body and mind avoid getting too large shock - finally said Teyla. - Informations, which Midsummer implanted Rodney, are hidden deep in his subconscious and hasty or improper operation may cause irreversible effects.

\- How long is this process?

Again they glanced at each other.

\- ... They did not know - said with a slight hesitation Sam.

\- Days, weeks?

\- ... I'm afraid I even a months - Teyla said sympathetically.

\- Months! - said Jenifer. - You were not just two days. How long could it take process the implantation this information? A few hours?... And you're talking about months?!

\- Yes, it's true - she admitted. - But, as think Wraith, Midsummer committed a serious mistake, which results in a difficulty in reversing everything... She cared only for forcing Rodney to cooperation. She was not interested it what will be with him later.

\- That's why I did not want you to worry prematurely - Rodney said, stroking her arm.

She looked at him with concern. She with barely refrained from showing what she really feel: she was crack by what she heard... And she wanted to cry.

\- Is the Wraith know how to unscrew it? - she asked after a moment.

\- Yes... But Nightstorm believes, that this will need to do one of them - said McKay. - Someone with a enough strong mind... and most of all, the relevant know how to do it, and properly carry out the process.

\- They'll do it? - she asked alarmed.

\- ...Yes... but... - he said, and hesitated before finishing the sentence.

\- But what? - she want to know the truth. - Rodney, tell me. What is the catch?

\- I'll have to fly on their planet - he finished.

\- On the planet of Grey Council?!... It's dangerous... And if during the session, they discover what we do?...

And what we planning to do? - she again began to panic slightly, glancing at the others.

\- That's a risk we have to take - said silent so far Sheppard. - Only The Oldest are knowledgeable about this process... and knowledge needed for the reversal... I hate to say this, but I'm afraid, that we have no other choice.

\- Rodney already now barely takes solid food - Carter added. - To survive, he will require feeding, as the Wraith... Nightstorm very briefly explained to me what is it, what did Midsummer... but It follows that telepathic subliminal message is much more effective and longer lasting than the methods that we know... Therefore, much difficult to neutralize... and give him substance, had further enhance the effect. I think, it is because Midsummer had to hurry... Rodney thinks, that passed at least a month of their arrival on the Draconis.

\- I still fell, despite all the explanations, that so much time has passed - said the scientist. - It's like my mind received all this information... but I still deep down do not believe in it. I believe in what Mid persuaded me.

Jennifer did not answer anything. She did not know what to say... and no one knew what to say to her, to comfort her...

And now she did not know how to comfort a man she loved.

She sat down beside him on the edge of the bed, and gently rested her cheek on his shoulder.

\- Are you okay? - she asked quietly, and immediately added: - I know, that you probably have had enough of this question, but...

\- You are worried about me... I know - he said calmly, smiling a little tighter and kissed her on the forehead. - I feel tired... Maybe my body finally release everything - he said, and looked in the direction of the setting sun.

\- Maybe you try to take a nap? - she proposed.

\- No... I do not feel sleepy... I just feel ... physically tired - he explained, and again glanced at her. - They already fly, right?

\- So... How do you know? - she asked.

He smiled slightly.

\- It's funny, but it seems to me, that I sense they presence - he said. - Maybe this substance has similar effects as that, which gave us Kate, along with holograms... Anyway, I noticed a lot of other things... Dazzle me brighter light. I have a feeling, that I hear better... And I do not want anything to eat.

\- Yes, it's really scary - she scoffed, trying to cheer him up, which even ended up the little success.

\- Do not make fun of me... human - she gibe in the same tone.

She sat up to look straight at him.

\- But you still have blue eyes... and without vertical pupils - she said.

\- You would rather yellow? - he asked with a note of irony, slightly frowning.

She narrowed eyes slightly.

\- Nah... I like the color of your eyes - she said, and kissed him gently on the lips.

He turned face to her, and took her face in his hands, to kiss her harder... and suddenly he froze.

\- What happened? - asked after a moment of confused Jennifer.

\- I think they are already here - he said, glancing toward the window.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 ** _The past versus the future_** **.**

 **"…A** nother explosion shook the whole hive.

Skyfall swayed on his feet, looking around. A small freighter started just from a nearby platform. Already was them only a few... It's a good, he thought, evacuation ends.

He looked at Bluemoon. She stood right next to the ramp leading to the interior of the ship, looking around anxiously. Around still was hear the sounds of explosions, both internal and those on the outside.

In an emergency, a crew must above all protect the Queen and if necessary, allow her to escape... but she never adhere to this rule. She always remained at the end of the hive, all the time directing her crew.

"A captain should go down with his ship" she always said old, human proverb.

Sometimes he was angry at her for this stubbornness .. but on the other hand, among other things, precisely for that he loved her.

\- We are ready - he said to her.

She looked at him.

\- Is everyone was evacuated? - she asked with concern.

\- From what we know, yes, My Queen - said, standing next to her Firedust.

She did not answer, still staring out in front of her, as if she eagerly was waiting in the arrival of someone.

\- My Queen, we have to fly out - urged her Skyfall.

\- Yes, I'm coming - she almost muttered and entered the transport vessel gangplank.

The Commander wanted to follow her, but he stopped and turned. Through the main inlet to the hangar, infiltrated just a dozen luminous missiles. His eyes widened at the sight of them. He knew perfectly well what they are - Lanteans battle drones... Cursed Lunaris have at their disposal Lanteans drones, he growled in his mind, looking like missiles scatter in all directions. And then throughout the hangar began to explode all control panels and power lines.

One of the drone struck straight in the place, where the platform was connected with the rest of the band bridges and platforms, crossing hangar at many levels. Organic structure began to crumble and break, and standing on her small ship, leaned with her to the side and began to slide in down.

The Commander widened his eyes and jumped up.

\- Blue! - he shouted, extending his hand to his Queen.

But it was too late. Standing on the transporter vessel ramp, she began to fall down with him.

She turned again and looked at him... and then her long, white hair enfolded her face and fluttered like the wind, along with a long blue dress.

He fell on the floor, still holding out his hand to catch her... but she was already too far away. Beyond his reach.

\- Blue - he whispered, looking like now she pulled her hand in his direction.

And then he furrowed his eyebrows slightly, looking on falling female... She was not that same person, which he saw a moment before. Instead blue dress she was wearing a black uniform, and her face surrounded long, dark hair.

\- Skall! - she cried... but it was not voice of Bluemoon.

\- Mo - he whispered in disbelief. - Mo! - he cried again when she vanished in a cloud of numerous explosions piercing the bottom of the hangar... **"**

.

… **H** e opened his eyes suddenly and looked around... to breathe with a sigh of relief.

It was just a dream, he thought. She not died. She was still lying next to him, although he was not able to save her.

He turned to the side, watching her as sleeping.

She was so calm... and delicate. As if all these horrors never not befallen her.

He pushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her gently on the shoulder... again and again... She slowly opened her eyes... and smiled brightly at him.

He loved when she did it. This one smile was always able to crush even the largest his anger... although he always tried hard not to show up this. Not leave the cover, that she accidentally did not recognize his true feelings. Feelings, that grew in him from the years... and which, he even did not know, when they appeared.

\- Good morning - she said, and kissed him.

\- You sleep well? - he asked.

She winced a little mouth.

\- In fact... not really. You terribly fidgeting - she scoffed.

\- Well... This is shameful behavior from my side - he said, sliding hand down her back, to pull her at the end to himself. - Do you think I can somehow compensate you for these disadvantages?

\- I do not know... But surely you'll need a good try... I think I have a few bruises.

\- Really?... Show me where? - he said, and kissed her.

She grinned, amused.

\- I'm afraid it everywhere.

\- In that case, a lot of work ahead of me - he sighed heavily.

\- Oh yes - now she scoffed lightly.

He growled softly with satisfaction and pulled her closer to him, when she kissed him passionately. Her lips were soft and sweet, and her skin smooth as silk.

He desire her the most in the world... and now she was all his, he thought.

Only his...

The insistent sound from the communicator made, that he growled again, but this time angrily, looking in the direction of his desk and built-in it control panel.

Moonlight put her hand on his cheek, to turn his face back to her direction.

\- Leave it. They stop for a moment - she said gently.

\- Believe me, they will not stop... I know something about this - he said dissatisfied.

This time she glanced in the direction of the panel, and suddenly the sound stopped, when she sent a telepathic message to the ship's systems to turn it off.

\- You see? They stopped - she smiled, glancing back at him.

\- It will not help - has not changed his tone of voice. - Soon they come here.

\- Whence such conclusion?

\- Because you always do like that - he said with a slight irony. - And the rest took this annoying habit from you.

\- Oh - she said, wincing a little mouth.

This time she could not deny or try to argue with him. He was absolutely right.

She shrugged her shoulders slightly.

\- So, at most they will come... And by that time we still have a moment of peace - she said and kissed him.

\- If they come here, they see you - he noted.

She looked at him closely, and on her face appeared slightly mischievous grin.

\- Have you ashamed of me, Skyfall, son of Sunrise? - she asked suspiciously.

He smiled, looking straight at her big, green eyes.

\- Never, Moonlight, daughter of Nightwind - he said with seriousness and kissed her passionately.

.

.

 **W** hiteraven stood alone on the beach, staring at a double full moon and twinkling gently in the background a small nebula.

Every year, during the summer solstice, pale blue shields of two moons and jagged cloud with a slight yellow and green color, appeared on a few days in the night sky. It was a delightful, almost magical sight. Almost like a fairy tale, she thought, although she had seen him a thousand times.

But her life was not a fairy tale... not in the last ten thousand years. Sometimes she would give everything to be able to go back to carefree childhood on Patria, when their biggest worry was, whether this time parents also get caught them on pranks?...

She smiled slightly at the memory of those days. So distant... So unrealistic in the face of current reality, she thought sadly. She was carrying her burden for a long time, but she always understood its seriousness... and her duty. Even if sometimes she longed to get away from it all... As farthest away from here. Somewhere, when someone will free her from that burden... Somewhere, where there is peace and where she will be feel safely and happy... Like long time ago, among the flowery hills and blue lake The Old Valley.

\- Again you sigh to the stars? - spoke up suddenly from behind a familiar voice.

She almost jumped on this sound, suddenly torn from her thoughts and memories. She turned, surprised at first by the presence of the Wraith, but then she smiled to him gently.

\- Tracker... I did not notice when you came.

\- I can see - he almost snorted lightly. - I'm standing here for some time.

\- I'm sorry... I was thoughtful.

\- It I also noticed - he said slightly amused and went to her closer, putting a gentle hand on her cheek and stroking his thumb. - Everything is all right? You look worried.

She smiled slightly, putting her hand on his.

\- I'm just tired... very tired... this all.

\- As we all - he tried to comfort her. - More and more I hear whispers about returning to our former life...

\- But for now, we still can not. Not until Midsummer... goes crazy somewhere out there... We have created a monster, Shad, and now we have to stop her... before it's will be too late.

\- Yes... I know - he muttered, and he left his hand. - It is in this case I came. The rest of the Council already know... You do not answered to the call...

\- I had to be alone...

\- But and so it was not hard to find you - he joked and looked in the direction of a light-polluted moons glow horizon. - You always come here during the summer solstice.

\- This view reminds me of the Eye of the Ancestors during the summer solstice on Patria - she said bitterly and also turned her head for a moment.

\- What's your news? - she asked finally, looking at him again.

\- Both of our sources have confirmed independently, that Midsummer is preparing to counterattack - he told her reluctantly. - For now she pick up after the last defeat, but the destruction her base on the Draconis further enraged her. This, what she has found on Vallen, may enough her to defeat us - he said and looked straight in her eyes. - Alone we can not make her defeat - he said ominously.

\- I was afraid of this - she almost whispered anxiously. - I think that everyone feared of this.

\- Therefore alliance with New Lanteans may be more necessary than we thought so far... The Oldest understood this, but younger...

\- Part definitely... Like Alabaster or Moonlight... Even Ruby. Her mother confided her enough before her death… But the rest - she said. - Wraith will be divided again... But this time, this division could end in tragedy for all of us - she said reluctantly, and she looked up at the night sky. - That's why I still have hope, that THEY finally appears... and it as soon as possible.

\- As we all... birdie - he said, and kissed her gently on the head, covering his shoulders. - As we all...

She snuggled into him. She felt safe in his arms, and now she needed this.

.

.

 **R** ichard Woolsey and Steven Caldwell as usual, led a lively discussion, this time about the recent events. And although their opinions often differ from each other, because of the two different points of view, two different sides, IOA and SG Command, today, in this one thing, they were surprisingly unanimous: position, what succeeded in such a short time achieve Teyla Emmagan in the world of Wraith, could not be wasted. It was necessary to best use the current state of things... until the Wraith Grey Council still manifested any interest in working with the New Lanteans.

In addition, the information gained about the Technicians indicate, that both sides may be soon forced into an alliance, to defeat threatening them common enemy. Without a Council fleet, earthly ships will never overcome Midsummer and her new allies... And without New Lanteans technology, Wraith fleet sooner or later also will fail. They had the perfect example during the battle above the Draconis. Wraith cruisers almost fell like flies, and hiveships could barely resisted. If not order issued by Nightstorm to retreat, soon after they all left to just space debris.

Even Daedalus barely escaped alive from the skirmish with Asgard ship... at least so claimed Caldwell, because major Marx thought, that probably only miracle they managed to avoid the destruction of the main engines.

Therefore now both leaders were unanimous: if Wraith Council and Atlantis will not cooperate as a allies to jointly confront with the Technicians... the end both sides can be miserable as a result.

The only question is: whether the Grey Council also understands that... or more specifically, whether they admit to the fact, that after recent events, collaboration with New Lanteans may be necessary.

\- …Nightstorm seems to be reasonable - continued the colonel. - Mo mentioned, that their... Main Queen, Whiteraven, is very similar to her grandmother in this regard... Anyway, The Oldest in general seem to have a more rational approach to the many issues, than the Wraith which we met so far... no offense - he added , looking at the present at the meeting Todd. - I do not had you on mind.

\- I did not feel offended with that saying, colonel Coldwell - said calmly Starburst. - I do not pick up this personally... But I agree with you on the issue of perceiving the problem by The Oldest... Although I admit, that I was also very surprised. So far, they gave the impression, as if their stance was completely the opposite.

\- Perhaps as... Major Wraith Command, they had give such an impression, to maintain order and unity among you - Teal'c observed. - Tracker mentioned, that some Wraith are closer to the views of Midsummer, but still support the Council, because they believe in their advantage. The sudden change in the approach to the problem, could be cause unnecessary confusion.

\- Yes... It's very possible explanation - he admitted. - But still... The Oldest always treated our worshippers better, and each other... a bit differently, than younger generations, but officially, they always firmly adhere to our rules.

\- Teyla believes, that their approach can be related to the fact, that before the Great War the people and the Wraith apparently co-existed side by side without any problems - Sheppard interjected. - Raptor hinted, that what they are now, it is the result of the conflict - he said.

Although his thoughts wandered elsewhere, however, from time to time he listening the discussion. Besides, both teams, his and Mitchell's, from the beginning of the meeting seemed to be immersed in their own thoughts. This what they learned in the last few days, has introduced a complete confusion in their minds. Because for those few days they learned about the Wraith more, than the last six years... But the information, that you know, have produced far more questions than answers.

\- Yes... It was also surprising to me information - now Starburst muttered, as if slightly disgusted.

\- Carson suspected use of a retrovirus - Jennifer said.

\- Perhaps someone tried... "heal" the entire population at the same time - said Becket. - That would fit the story of the attack on the Wraith home world - he said. - With very enigmatic story from Max, we know, that Nu'Ada created a retrovirus to individuals persons, based on their own DNA. And they created a feeding device... probably similar to that which has built Kate...

\- Probably information about the device she drew from genetic memory her ancestral - Samantha added.

\- I think so - he said. - But back to the question: as I said, I suppose, that someone wanted to make a mass... dewraithisation... but made a mistake, and the effect could be quite the opposite.

\- What's that? - asked Woolsey.

\- Well, given how difficult it is to create a retrovirus for the entire population of the Wraith, which do not cause side effects - he said, glancing at Keller - Jennifer came to the conclusion that... dewraithisation could only strengthen Iratus genes in the DNA of the Wraith, and thus hinder their mass conversion to the less dangerous form.

\- Mo mentioned, that The Oldest from long been repeated to her, that she is very similar to her great-grandmother - said Jenifer. - And considering her appearance and the fact, that she does need to feed on humans, as well as new information, we draw theory, that before the Great War, Wraith DNA could be more similar to the Mo DNA, which is more balanced. However, the use of retrovirus instead of help, made things worse and Iratus genes become dominant... We think even, that Mo and others _Protheu_ is nothing more, than a kind of natural... genetic regression.

\- You suggesting, that Mo is what could be the Wraith before the Great War? - Daniel asked, surprised.

\- Yes... Those subjected to transformation by Nu'Ada - Carson said calmly. - While we believe, that there is a possibility, that this process could also occur naturally. Which was shown by the case of Mo... I do not want to eject the too far-reaching theory, but there is a possibility, that some of the Wraith before the war did not undergo transformation in the form which we know now.

\- And perhaps in time the entire population of the Wraith would be like Mo - Keller finished.

\- Tracker admitted in the conversation, that after the outbreak of the Great War, they tried to create a retrovirus capable of transformation of the whole population - reminded Starburst. - Maybe then, they still wanted to resolve the conflict less bloody and voluntarily subject them all of conversion.

\- Somebody had to a pretty well tread on yours toes, if you abandoned this idea - almost snorted Mitchell.

\- Probably the destruction of their planet had the significant part - Teal'c said

\- Yeah... I'd be also pissed off, if anyone, despite the willingness to cooperate, and so blew up the Earth.

\- Patria was destroyed to hide evidence of what was done - said suddenly from the end of the room Rodney.

So far, the scientist was silent, not very carefully listening those all conversations. His mind still wandering around talking with The Oldest about what did to him Midsummer... and more specifically, about the information, that the reversal of this process may not be so simple.

Other gathered in the room, looked at him with interest.

\- Why such suppositions? - said Caldwell.

\- So said Firesky... Midsummer daughter - he explained.

\- Even if... then what? - Ronon grunted. - Wraith of ten thousand years destroy worlds of human .

McKay looked at him. His eyes were sharp and unpleasant cold. Completely not similar to the scientist. Dex until flinched. For a moment he felt uneasy. It looked as if, cowardly mostly so far Rodney, wanted to throw at him. But the man remained in place, looking at him with anger.

\- Before the Great War on the Wraith planet, from the generations lived millions of people and thousands of Lanteans... Until, when one night someone decided to make... dewraithisation, as Carson put it... And in this one night was killed those millions of people and thousands of Lanteans, bleeding to death, like by ebola virus... And with them half the population of the Wraith... Then, in order to cover the traces of the crime, was adjusted to the explosion their sun... And when that did not work, those who survivors, were chased across the galaxy, and those who tried to help them, were intimidation... Meanwhile, Lanteans were sitting comfortably on Atlantis, and they did not even reacted on this mass extermination... You wondered, that at the end the Wraith took revenge?... Because I do not.

For a moment there was dead silence. No one even tried to speak. Nobody knew what to say on the words of Rodney McKay. And scientist just keeps staring steadfastly only on one person - at Ronon.

\- Told you that this crazy Queen? - snorted finally ex-runner.

\- No... Nightstorm - he said calmly and stood up from his chair. - She was about five years old when it happened... and she was that night on the planet. She watched as those, who she knew the whole life, bled in slow agony, begging to someone just kill them... And in one, unfortunately I agree with Midsummer. Since people were able one time to such crime... they are able to do it again .. In the earth's history we have plenty of such examples - he said grimly, and again he looked straight at Ronon. - I does not justify the Wraith for what they are doing for ten thousand years. I just beginning to understand their motives... Anyway, lately, to my own surprise I discovered, that not all of them have to be our enemies... As from long time I know, that not all people are our friends... We should therefore take this into consideration, when planning further our future in this galaxy... and not repeat the mistakes from the past - he said, then walked out of the room.

Gathered in the room were looking for him, even when a numerous wings of the door, closed behind him, again forming a single wall.


	52. Chapter 52

**Epilogue.**

 ** _Unsolved mysteries_** **...**

 **M** oonlight entered to the throne room of her grandmother, and stopped in front of her throne.

He was one of the most beautiful which she ever seen... and she did not think so just because belonged to Nightstorm.

Back of the throne was decorated with a stunning fan of long horns, curved like a Iratus jaw, and between them were spread semi-transparent skin, resembling the blue wings of insects. He was standing on a double podium, on the background a slightly luminous walls.

She always liked to look at him. And her grandmother always caught her on this... just like now, entering to the room by the side entrance, leading to her private chambers.

\- About what are you so think? - asked suddenly Nightstorm.

Mo almost jumped, looking at her, clearly surprised by her presence. Mature Queen smiled slightly, amused by her reaction.

\- About a certain thing - almost muttered.

\- Must be important, since so much preoccupies your mind, that you even did not sensed my presence - she said, standing in front of her. - Well? What is it?

She lowered her gaze for a moment.

\- I do not know where to start.

Nightstorm again smiled slightly and walked to the podium to sit on it.

\- The best from the beginning... as my father used to say always - she said jokingly. - Sit down and talk. What exactly is bothering you, that you come with this to me?

Young female sit next to her grandmother, but did not speak right away. For a moment she seemed to think about something, as if she weighed the words which she want to use.

\- It's about some things what told me Midsummer - she said finally slowly, glancing uneasily at her.

\- Oh... And what said to you this crazy female - Nightstorm sighed.

\- A couple of things.

\- I still listen - she encouraged her.

Moonlight took a deep breath, still looking at her shyly.

\- Well... She said, that after my case began to examine all children. In this way detected more cases of _Protheu_... One of them had to be Sunblaze, but his mother asked Mid for help. Apparently they injected him a substance, which artificially caused Eulerus.

The Queen seemed to be a little dissatisfied with this question.

\- Yes, it's true - she almost muttered. - Silverlight and her mother very much tried to Blaze has not been _Protheu_... and that no one knew about it.

\- So, you are in possession a substance, which allows to the transformation in adult Wraith form?

\- Yes - she nodded. - We have it for a long time, ever since were detected the first cases of _Protheu_.

Young female frowned.

\- Then why did not you use it on me? - she asked with a slight reproach, although the tone of her voice and her reaction surprised herself.

Nightstorm sighed heavily.

\- We thought about it... but there was too much risk of failure - she said after a moment. - You see, in the Wraith female Iratus genes are stronger, and therefore more difficult to change... New Lanteans said the same thing. Their retrovirus did not work on your mother... The same thing applies the other way. In the body of the female is much harder to force conversion.

Mo's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what about was talking her grandmother.

\- You tried that, did you? - she said. - I'm not the first female _Protheu_?

The Queen shook her head slightly.

\- No... You are not - she said gravely... and sadness in her voice.

\- What happened? - she asked. - ...Please, I want to know.

Nightstorm looked straight into the eyes of her granddaughter.

\- It was thousands of years ago - she began slowly, as if the story of this restored back long forgotten, but still causing pain memories. - She was younger than you, when we realized, that she will not pass _Eulerus_... So, we decided to use the serum... It took almost a day. She writhed and screamed in pain... She screamed, that fire burns her from the inside... We tried to soften her pain... but none of us endured long connection with her... Her pain was worse, than the one, which we feel during the greatest hunger... Finally, her mother could not stand it... and she twisted her neck...

Moonlight held her breath for a moment.

\- ...As a consolation, we could only say, that according to research, transformation and so would not have made... Her body rejected the serum. Internal organs began to bleed... Her mother just shortened her suffering... But it was not any consolation - she said, and her voice broke slightly. - So, the second time, we did not want to risk.

Young female clearly saw, that this memories evoked of many strong emotions in her grandmother. She gave her moments to cool down.

\- ...Who was she? - she finally asked cautiously.

The Queen took a deep breath again.

\- Her name was... Brightstar...

\- As the main hive of Snowflake? - Mo surprised and suddenly her eyes and mouth widened. - She was the daughter their... They called hive in her honor - she said.

\- Yes - nodded older female. - Brightstar was born at the end of the Great War... She was only fifteen years old when she died... That why Snow so late gave birth to Alabaster. She was afraid, that the same thing happens... We all were afraid this...

\- They lost two children - said sadly Mo. - And then Starburst also lost Snow... Now he has only Alabaster and Darling... It's no wonder, that he so protects them.

At the moment again fell silent between them.

\- Why is nowhere any mention of her? - asked after moment young female.

\- Well... the Council decided, that it would be better for the Wraith, that any information about Star and her case will be carefully erased, and telling about her story, strictly prohibited... We were hope, that this will never happen again. And in those days, an additional panic was the last thing, what we needed.

\- It repeated?

\- No... not in the case of a female... Until to your time.

\- That's why you were so upset then - she said, remembering those moments.

\- Yes. Dawned to us, that it might be something more, than a mere coincidence.

\- Midsummer called this regression... Why? - she asked curiously.

But Nightstorm only smiled slightly, as if slightly patronizingly, and got up from podium.

\- It's a very long story, my dear... With sad ending... And I do not have time for spinning tales of ancient times - she said mysteriously and she walked across the room, toward the exit.

\- What story? - called Moonlight, moving behind her for a few steps, but older female did not react. - Please tell me, grandma! What's the story?

The Queen paused in the doorway, when a large double door spread apart in front of her, and she looked sideways at granddaughter.

\- Maybe another time... When comes the right time - she said, and went out into the corridor.

\- The right time?... But for what? - she said, and she looked to the throne of her grandmother. - Last you constantly repeat it.

She sighed heavily, recalling a meeting with Nightstorm shortly after the Council issued its judgment in her case. Mo already then noticed, that since those events, her grandmother changed approach to her. Always serious, with a stern look, now she has become calm, pleasantly mild expression on her face and eyes full of feeling.

At those time, they spoke about the First Wraith... and the Queen parents.

Moonlight always very intrigued the stories from those times... And in particular, how similar she is to the Light in Darkness - the First Mother. Pillar of their society. It was hard for her to imagine those female, as she repairing hyperdrive or burned link. In the historical record she was presented as a proud and dignified Queen... and not as dirty female, breaking through the technical channel to the damaged systems…

.

 **"- …G** randma? - she asked after a moment of silence. - You told me, that I'm like she... What was she like?

Nightstorm smiled a little tighter and garnering a lock of hair behind the ear of her granddaughter. She seemed to think about something.

\- She was proud and confident, but not arrogant to the others. She treated everyone in the same way - she finally said calmly, with a note of nostalgia in her voice. - Mostly she was nice for others, cheerful and full of compassion... Although she had a sharp tongue and sometimes she did not mince words. It was difficult to irritate her. But provoked, she could quickly show her other side... that it is not worth to mess with her - added Queen with a little more seriousness. And then she smiled again. - She was full of various ideas, just like you and Blaze - snorted lightly. - My father often got mad, that she starts something, and he must end it... But she could also be very conscientious and responsible, even though on every day she was... uh... my father used to say, that butterfly, but she just was full of life and joy. She did not care what others say or think about her... That's why I told you that you really remind me of her. You have many of her characteristics - she added, again with nostalgia, looking into her eyes. - Better yet, I remember her smile and eyes. When she smiled, at sight it got warmer in the heart and all the sorrows seemed to disappear... And her eyes were full of love... That's why we called her: Light in Darkness... because she could always comfort us and to reassure... She rarely raised voice for us. She repeated that, it is just unnecessary nerves, because we always let in her words by one ear, and releasing a second - she joked lightly, and Mo smiled. - Father tease her that we have this ability after her, because she does exactly the same thing, when he was angry about something at her... I wish you had heard how they arguing. But very rarely serious. Usually it was a very playfully, almost ironic - these memories triggered by Nightstorm wide smile, but then she again little serious. - After the war, those behavior of male to female was becoming increasingly unthinkable. But then... then we laugh heartily, listening to their mutual arguments... I think they both liked these their mutual teasing... As my mother used to say: "the quarrels of lovers are the renewal of love"… But it was just joking ... In serious moments, both very much supported each other. And their mutual devotion and feelings for the other person, was be seen, when they looked at each other.

Mo snorted slightly, then looked at her grandmother.

\- I noticed, that when you talk about them, in your eyes shows a sparks.. You have a lot of beautiful memories with your parents - she said.

\- Yes. It's true... They... as if to say?... It was fun with them.

\- Fun? - she repeated with a slight disbelief at the same time amused. - We are talking about the same persons?

The Queen smiled mysteriously corner of her mouth.

\- Once, before the war, we were completely different, my child... It war so changed us and we have forgotten how to laugh and play - she said, smiling sadly. - But then... Then, life was simpler. We were able to enjoy it and benefit from it... That taught us Avatars and this passed to the next generation the First Wraith... Until the outbreak of the Great War - she added at the end sadly.

\- I'd love to meet them... your parents - she explained. - Somehow it is hard for me to imagine laughing and joking Wraith.

\- Well, you just look at yourself or Blaze, and you'll be able to imagine it - she said.

\- And your father? - she asked. - What was he like?

The Queen again seemed to think about something for a moment. As if searching for the right words.

\- Everyone always told me, that their first impression was, that he is the exact opposite of my mother. He seemed to be very proud, gazing haughtily at all... raw. Especially when he was looking at you with those green eyes. As if he could overexpose you through. You immediately felt a small. Until shiver passed on the back... But when you get to know him better... well, it turned out, that he can be as funny as my mother - she smiled at the memory. - ...Anyway, as he repeated: "Who keeps company with wolves, will learn to howl"... It was his little digression, that carefree, as seemed to be, behavior of my mother, get into the spirit even as serious Wraith as he - she added with a slight amusement.

\- And he was raw?

\- No... We never did not feel it in this way... He could be sharp, it is a fact, but only when someone really deserved reprimand. Then he seriously felt his anger... Anyway, my mother was the same... But every day they both showed us the same feelings. Sometimes I even feel, that my father was more... forgiving, calm... He joked, that he had to learn this because of my mother, or else a long time ago he would twisted her neck - she snorted lightly.

\- Well, I think often it was really... fun... with such two different characters - said slightly amused Mo.

Nightstorm slightly raised eyebrow.

\- As my mother used to say: "Apparently opposites attract"... I think that is a lot of truth in this... Me and your grandfather also were diametrically different and at the same time... both very independent. As my parents... As I said, in those times relationship between males and females were different than now, so the relationship as two independent and different characters often require a lot of work from both sides to... did not kill each other in the meantime - he joked lightly.

Mo smiled broadly, then looked at her grandmother. Her face showed a slight sadness.

\- I regret, that I can not meet them. That would be a truly remarkable experience... not as a legend... but as an ordinary persons.

The Queen laid a gentle her hand on cheek granddaughter, moved her face closer.

\- Well, who knows what awaits for us. The universe is huge and full of surprises, my dear - she said mysteriously, undertone, then moved toward the side entrance to the chamber.

Moonlight looked at her, slightly confused, not knowing what she meant... **"**

.

... **J** ust like now, on the words of her grandmother.

She sighed again and turned slowly, wanting to move toward the exit of the room, when suddenly the corner of her eye she saw the writing on the side monitor.

.

 _When thousand years pass,_

 _And death will come with the night,_

 _There will come a dark times,_

 _And the Great will turn in the dust_.

.

 _When thousands years pass,_

 _And the light returns from the stars,_

 _It will be end of the dark days,_

 _And Avatars again dwell among us_.

.

Moonlight frowned and looked around. But beyond her there was no one here.

She also not feel anyone's presence. Even in the vicinity of the chamber. Within a radius of tens of meters was not any Wraith or human.

She was completely alone.

But after all, someone had left this inscription...

And she was sure, that sooner screens on both sides of the room were turned off.


	53. Chapter 53

**Terminology**

.

 ** _Wraith names:_**

.

 ** _Alabaster_** \- 411 years, Fifth Generation. Daughter of Snowflake and Starburst.

Intelligent, curious. It has a mind open to new ideas. Tall and slim, with long, fiery red hair and very bright, like the Wraith, skin (like her mother).

Her name is associated with the gemstone that is bright, like her skin, but it is sometimes also slightly greenish skin as Wraith. This stone is a hard, yet malleable enough to give him carve. Similar traits have Alabaster: she is sometimes hard, as every Wraith Queen, but also has an open mind to new things, like her parents.

She has about 5-year-old son, Silverbulet, whom she called Darling.

Her hiveship is _Starflash_ , which she received from her mother.

.

 _Interesting fact_ _:_ by Moonlight affectionately known: Abe (Abi).

.

 ** _Blackout_** \- Third Generation. Blade of Queen Nightwind, and later their daughter, Nightflower. He was also Watchmaster the Wraith Grey Council.

.

 _Interesting fact_ _:_ Blackout was captured by the high-tech people who were trying to develop biological weapons to fight the Wraith. To this end, cloned his prisoner, forming also its female clones. Unfortunately, all, except one, were destroyed during a raid fleet Nightwind. Survivor clone was a baby, Nightflower that the Queen adopted a daughter as their firstborn.

.

 ** _Blink_** \- Kiryk, Runner from the episode: "Tracker" (season 5 of SGA).

A friend of Moonlight, who he met while his escaping from the Wraith hunters at the end of that episode.

Voca _BLINK_ he has been given by the Wraith because of his personal teleport device.

In his memoirs, we find out, that Kiryk is a descendant of the people called Caeli, who disappeared at the beginning of the Great War (they have created a teleport device).

.

 ** _Bluemoon_** \- Third Generation. Great-granddaughter of Whiteraven, and former Queen of Skyfall, with whom she had two sons: Silverain and Sharpeye. She had white-silver hair.

She died about two thousand years ago, during the accidental discovery of a highly developed human society, living in one of the moons of the gas giant, Lunaris.

.

 ** _Brightlight_** \- name before the war: Si'yama. Mother Midsummer.

She died at the beginning of the Great War, during the battle of Femos. She sacrificed herself, directing hiveship on enemy ships, so that her crew could safely hide in dense clouds of gas giant until not arrived after them other hive.

.

 ** _Brightstar_** \- first child/daughter of Snowflake and Starburst, born at the end of the Great War. She was only fifteen years old when she died. She was first Wraith female _Protheu_ , but she died in the age of while trying to cause in her by artificially way transformations in adult form of the Wraith.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ Grey Council has banned erase any information about her. But her mother, to honor daughter memory, called her name its flagship hive.

.

 ** _Bullseye_** \- Third Generation. Born before the Great War. First Officer and Cleverman of Starburst. He is the same age as Shadowmist, with whom he friendship since childhood.

.

 ** _Carehand_** \- Cleverman, Commander and Queen's Nightstorm Favorite. Engineer.

Slightly higher than Nightstorm, well-built of matted hair reaching the shoulders, for the care that he did not attach much attention, therefore of the time he tense them in dreadlocks.

.

 ** _Clearcut_** \- one of the youngest of the Second Generation (at the outbreak of the Great War he was only 26 years). The younger brother of Redswan. Life Keeper, neurosurgeon.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ by Moonlight and others Wraith from Invention, affectionately known: Doc.

.

 ** _Clearsky_** \- Third Generation. One of the Queens from the Grey Council, which she not officially is "peacemaker".

She received her Voca from one of Avatars, because when she was found some two hundred years before the Great War in the wreck of the cruiser, it turned out that she completely losing her memory.

Her mind was calm and clear as a cloudless sky: no memories, no hatred for the perpetrators. As an unwritten book... As a cloudless sky on a clear day, in which she liked to stare when brought her on Patria... Full of peace.

.

 ** _Coldsun_** \- Nightstorm First Navigator on her niveship, Nemesis.

.

 ** _Darkflame_** \- one of the youngest Queens in the Wraith Grey Council.

.

 ** _Darkwater_** (Taniya) - mentioned by her son during an oath of loyalty to Queen Steelflower.

.

 ** _Darkspace_** \- Wraith Commander. with which has fought Wildfire in Death Duel.

.

 ** _Darkstone_** (Edgar) - Queen Nightwind Blade and her Hive Watchmaster (Security Chief).

.

 ** _Destiny_** \- one of the First Nine Mothers. The sister of Forecast (Vocator).

According to the words of The Oldest, Destiny had the gift of clairvoyance.

 _._

 ** _Dragonfly_** \- Sunblaze original name/Voca (which has been given to him because of its hyperactivity - it is hard to him sit on the spot).

.

 ** _Ember_** (Tommy) - 485 years old. Sunbreeze and Shadowmist son. One of the scientists of Starburst, mainly dealing with technical issues, but his education is more comprehensive, as in younger Wraith is becoming less common.

A tall, rather slim. It has about four hundred years, quiet. Inquisitive and intelligent.

.

 _Interesting fact_ _:_ by Moonlight affectionately known: Em.

His mother wanted to Ember was her Blade, but he from the child's manifested significantly more ability in the direction of technical issues.

.

 ** _Empathy_** \- Wraith scientist working at the beginning of the Great War of the vaccine, which was freed Wraith from the necessity feeding on humans, while preserving their other abilities like: regeneration or telepathy. Unfortunately, he never finished his work.

.

 ** _Electricwave_** \- engineer/hive healer from Mo hiveship. She worked with him, repairing _Invention_.

.

 ** _Fireball_** (Boris) - half-brother of Silverlight. He managed her feeding grounds. Called by others Wraith: Lord of Wraith.

.

 ** _Firedust_** \- about 5.000 years. Snowflake and Starburst, son. Older brother of Alabaster, whom she never met, because he died during the battle of Lunaris approx. 2.000 years ago. First Officer Queen Bluemoon.

Tall, like his father. He had long, laced with numerous, thin braids hair and pinned back in a bun, and his beard adorned the small bristles.

.

 ** _Firerain_** \- Second Generation. One of the Queens from the Grey Council. Mother of Snow and grandmother of Alabaster.

.

 _Interesting fact_ _:_ before the Great War she was a physicist.

.

 ** _Firesky_** \- Midsummer daughter, age similar to Alabaster. Light skin, waist length, dark-red hair. Her Voca means: this one, which inflame the sky.

.

 ** _Forecast_** \- 11.041 years. First Generation from the First Hatching. Vocator.

Like his sister, he has the gift of clairvoyance (although weaker), which allows him to look in the future fate of the newborn Wraith. Thus he gives the names of the children - _Voca_.

.

 ** _Gambler_** \- Cameron Mitchell. _Voca_ has been given to him because of his inclinations to risk.

.

 ** _Guide_** \- one of the First Nine Mothers. The First Generation from the First Hatching. Grandmother of Starburst.

.

 ** _Hardplayer_** \- Ronon Dex. _Voca_ has been given to him because of his "long traineeship" as a Runner and his duel with Fireball.

.

 ** _Hightower_** (Michael) - his Voca is related to his death, when he fell from the high tower of Atlantis.

.

 ** _Icesea_** \- she belongs to the Wraith Grey Council. Mother of Silentwind and grandmother of Sunshine.

.

 ** _Icestorm_** \- Third Generation. Respected Watchmaster (Intelligence Officer) of the Grey Council. Later Commander and Favorite of Nightwind, and Moonlight father.

Skyfall devoted friend, who was also his student.

He died more than sixty years ago, captured along with Skyfall by Travelers, during the reconnaissance on their planet, where they established a base.

.

 ** _Light in Darknes_** \- one of the First Nine Mothers. Mother of Nightstorm.

.

 ** _Lightpath_** \- Starburst biological mother. Second Generation. Guide and Steelwolf daughter.

.

 ** _Midsummer_** \- Queen of Technicians/Hivehealers. One of the youngest of the Third Generation (at the outbreak of the war she was 6 years old). Raised her Rushwind, who was also a adoptive mother for Solarwind.

Tall Wraith Queen with long, wavy, silver-plated hair and almost cornflower eyes.

She was treated with a retrovirus, therefore she did not have already feed on humans.

.

 ** _Moonlight_** \- often called Mo (the acronym invented her father, Icestorm). 236 years. Fourth Generation. The second daughter of Nightwind.

Medium height, slim and athletic, with long, slightly curly dark-brown hair and green eyes (like her grandmother, Nightstorm).

Moonlight has not undergone changes in adult form Wraith (she does not have a feeding-slot), which discredit her in the eyes of others Wraith as a fully-fledged member of society.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ despite the fact that Moonlight has not undergone changes, she has a strong mind (like her grandmother), and others Wraith have difficulties with a sense of her presence.

.

 ** _Nightflower_** \- almost 2.000 years. Fourth Generation.

Adopted daughter of Nightwind and half-sister of Moonlight. Long, dark hair with red highlights. Tattoo of the numerous spots around her face right at the hairline. Her hiveship is a _Starscreamer_.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ Nightflower was adopted by Nightwind as a 3-month-old baby found on the planet-moon Lunaris, where it was grown in the laboratory as a female clone captured by people Wraith - Blackout. According to the found records, clones often experienced emotionally or mentally unbalanced, hence the frequent bouts of anger Nightflower.

.

 ** _Nightwind_** (Mina) - Third Generation. Born after the outbreak of the Great War.

Daughter of Nightstorm and Carehand. She has a foster brother, Starburst.

Queen of Icestorm, which she has a daughter, Moonlight.

Her flag-hiveship is the _Abyss_.

.

 ** _Nightstorm_** \- Second Generation. Daughter of one of the First Nine Mothers, Light in Darknes. Born approx. 500 years before the outbreak of the Great War.

Tall, slim, with long dark hair and a tattoo on the right side of the face. She has intense green eyes, like her father and granddaughter, Moonlight.

She belongs to the Wraith Grey Council - the oldest of nine of the Queens, the supreme authority of the Wraith.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ before the Great War she specialized in bio-engineering.

.

 ** _Raptor_** \- 11.041 years. First Generation from the First Hatching. Watchmaster (Intelligence Officer) of the Wraith Gray Council.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ by his half-brother, Tracker, affectionately known: Rapy.

.

 ** _Osprey_** \- one of the First Nine Mothers. First Generation from the First Hatching.

.

 ** _Rainbow_** \- belongs to the Wraith Grey Council. Grandmother of Rainsong.

.

 ** _Rainsong_** \- about 15-16 years. Tall, slim. Hair arms bound in a thin dreadlocks. Intelligent, inquisitive, quick to learn. He is interested in engineering.

Grandson Queen Rainbow from Gray Council.

.

 ** _Redswan_** (Sally) - Second Generation. Dream Keeper. She was in Wraith Grey Council.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ she was a teacher of Moonlight, so that in the future she also could be a Dream Keeper.

.

 ** _Ruby_** \- mentioned in the conversation Queens with the Grey Council as a potential ally.

.

 ** _Rushwind_** \- Third Generation. She bring up Midsummer and Solarwind.

According conversation Tracker and Raptor, she went crazy.

.

 ** _Shadowmist_** (Kenny) - Third Generation, born before the outbreak of the Great War.

He comes from the House Twiglithe (from line of his mother) and Light in Darknes (from line of his father).

He can "hide" his mind from prying "eyes", hide his thoughts, so that the person who tries to scan, has the impression that wander in the fog.

He is the same age as Bullseye, which he is friendship since childhood.

Second Officer and Starburst Hive Watchmaster (Security Chief).

.

 ** _Sharpeye_** (Erick) - younger son of Skyfall and Bluemoon. Scientist on the Nightwind hive.

.

 ** _Shockwave_** \- 11.041 years. The First Generation from the First Hatching. Cleverman of Gray Council.

Medium height and stature Wraith. His white hair was cut short, stuck out in all directions.

.

 ** _Silentnight_** \- one of the Grey Council. Nightstorm foster sister.

.

 ** _Silverblast_** (Eddie) - the second son of Silverlight and half-brother of Sunblaze.

.

 ** _Silverbulet_** \- Alabaster son. He has about 5-years-old. His mother call him: Darling.

.

 ** _Silverfrost_** \- she was in the Grey Council.

She died at the end of the war with Lanteans, during the First Siege of Atlantis.

.

 ** _Silverlight_** (Betty) - Third Generation. Born before the Great War.

Daughter of Silverfrost, and mother of Silverblast and Sunblaze.

.

 ** _Skyfall_** \- about 5.000 years. The only son of Sunrise and Stardust.

Tall, rather strong build, with long hair tied through the center of the head in a kind of Mohawk, and the sides of the short cut.

Respected Watchmaster (Intelligence Officer) of the Grey Council, trained by Icestorm.

First Officer _Abbys_ and later _Invention_.

Devoted friend Icestorm.

 _._

 ** _Skyrim_** (Merrick) - 239 years. Pilot from Nightwind hiveship and Moonlight friend, which he knows from childhood.

He helped Mo in getting to Hyanivis and release her father and Skyfall.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ by Moonlight affectionately known: Rimy.

.

 ** _Skywalker_** \- great-grandson of Raptor. He served on the Nightwind hive. Age about 30-few years.

His identity took Sheppard, during Teyla (as Steelflower) meeting with the Wraith Grey Council.

.

 ** _Solarwind_** (Akasha) - one of the youngest of the Third Generation.

Bring up her Rushwind, who was also a adoptive mother for Midsummer.

.

 ** _Snowcrust_** \- the second son of Darkwater (Tanya).

He served in the fleet Nightwind, and later was hiveship Commander her first daughter, Nightflower.

.

 ** _Snowflake_** \- also called Snow. The Fourth Generation.

Born after the outbreak of the Great War as a Daughter of Firerain.

Intelligent, curious. Brought up yet under the old rules, was open to a variety of news and features.

Tall and slim, with long, fiery hair and extremely bright, as the Wraith skins. Hence her name, because her skin was almost like a snowflake among olive cerium other Wraith.

She also had an unusual eye color: yellow with a touch of delicate green.

She was Starburst Queen, with whom she had a three children: daughter Brightstar, son Firedust and second daughter, Alabaster.

Her flag-hiveship was _Brightstar_ , named in honor of her first daughter.

.

 ** _Starburst_** \- 10.056 years, the Third Generation, born in the day of outbreak the Great War.

Adoptive son of Nightstorm and Carehand. However, his biological mother was Lightpath. Starburst is also called Burst, and by people from Atlantis, Todd.

Tall, with a medium long hair in perpetual disarray. Intelligent, with a mind open to new ideas. His left eye is adorned with a tattoo in the shape of the disrupted star.

Commander _Unbroken_ , then _Brightstar_ , hiveship of his Queen, Snowflake, with whom he has a three children: daughter Brightstar, son Firedust, and second daughter Alabaster.

After the destruction of _Brightstar_ , during the Second Siege of Atlantis, once again he takes command on _Unbroken_ , and later at _Anchor_ , Solarwind hiveship, destroyed in an episode " _Infection_ ".

.

 _Interesting fact_ _:_ his name is related to the moment of his birth, when was destroyed the sun Wraith home world, Patria.

.

 ** _Stardrift_** \- one of the first with the Third Generation.

In a direct descendant of the Shortcut, the brother of one of the First Nine Mothers, Guide.

Stardrift was highly acclaimed navigator, who has trained many Wraith also worthy of recognition.

Since the time of the Great War, he was a Nightstorm First Navigator. Later was transferred to the _Invention_.

.

 ** _Stardust_** \- Second Generation. One of the Oldest, a similar age to Nightstorm.

Commander of _Nebula_. Wildfire uncle and Skyfall father. By humans called: Max.

.

 ** _Steelflower_** (Elia) - daughter of Silverdesert. Her identity has taken over later Teyla.

Sunblaze cousin. She come from Silverdracon Clan.

.

 _Interesting fact_ _:_ her Voca means: _delicate flower whirling with a silver blade_. This applies to the time, when Teyla fought against Primary Hivemaster.

.

 ** _Steelwolf_** \- First Generation. Starburst grandfather.

According to the Tracker words, Starburst is very similar to his grandfather.

.

 ** _Sunblaze_** \- 53 years. His original Voca was Dragonfly (because of its hyperactivity - it is hard to him sit on the spot). However, after the death of his father (Sunblaze) took his name during his transformation, in order to honor his memory.

Very good pilot. Tall, well-built with long hair tied in a small dreadlocks. On the back of a large tattoo in the

shape of a dragon whose tail wrapped around his legs. He has also open mind to change and novelty.

At his mentor he chose Skyfall, planning to train on Watchmaster (Intelligence Officer - Scout).

Sunblaze comes from the Silverdracon Clan. He is the youngest, the third son of Queen Silverlight. His older half-brother is Silverblast.

.

 ** _Sunbreeze_** \- Ember's mother.

.

 ** _Sunrise_** \- Third Generation. Skyfall mother.

One of the youngest Queens in the Wraith Grey Council.

She had long, fluffy fiery hair with a few silver wisps.

.

 ** _Thunderstone_** \- Fireball the First Officer.

Medium height, fairly well built, with long hair in dreadlocks clipped and tied with a leather thong with back of the head. Included only the upper part of his skull. The rest was shaved and adorned with tattoos running down the neck and below, including the back.

.

 ** _Tracker_** \- 11.041 years. The First Generation from the First Hatching.

Commander of Watchmasters (Intelligence Officers) of the Wraith Gray Council.

.

 _Interesting fact_ _:_ name before the war: Shad.

.

 ** _Twiglithe_** \- one of the First Nine Mothers. The First Generation from the First Hatching.

Grandmother of Shadowmist.

.

 ** _Quickblade_** (Jimmy) - Third Generation. Blade and Hive Watchmaster (Security Chief) of Redswan.

On the day outbreak of war he was 36 years.

During Wraith Civil War he joined to the Technicians.

.

 ** _Waterfall_** \- Midsummer son and Firesky brother.

Tall, slim Wraith with long silver-white hair falling to his shoulders like a billowy waterfall.

.

 ** _Whiteraven_** \- 11.041 years. One of the First Nine Mothers. First Generation from the First Hatching.

The oldest Queen from the Grey Council and the last of the First Mothers.

Medium height, with a black and white hair of different lengths.

.

 ** _Wildfire_** \- Commander of _Nebula_. Son of Lifeflame and Stardust nephew.

.

 ** _Wildflame_** \- engineer/Hivehealer from Bluemoon hiveship.

.

 ** _Wildmoon_** \- son of Solarwind.

.

 ** _Windforest_** \- Nightstorm Commander (he took the position after Carehand death 5.000 years ago).

He served her faithfully since the outbreak of the Great War, first as an advisor and Strategic Officer.

Height, medium build, and his long to the waist hair, were tethered in thin dreadlocks and uptight in a bun a leather thong.

.

 ** _Human's names:_**

.

 ** _Alyana Dex_** \- Ronon Dex mother. She knew Moonlight.

.

 ** _Anatea_** \- called also: Ati. First human Keeper of Moonlight.

She was punished of the death by Queen Nightwind for negligence on her daughter, as a result of which little Mo almost died.

.

 ** _Cedron Dex_** \- Ronon grandfather's brother.

He hated the Wraith and serving them people, including Lyli (Kervis half-sister and Ronon aunt).

.

 ** _Lyliana_** \- called also: Lyli.

Minarea daughter. She was the best friend of Moonlight, with whom she grew up in the Queen Nightwind hive. Later, she was a personal worshipper of Sharpeye.

Half-sister Kervis (son of Mia) and aunt Ronon.

.

 ** _Katherin Harrigan_** \- woman mentioned several times in this story (character from previous story: " _The memories forced worshipper_ ").

She is from Earth, but from another dimension. She came to this world along with her several co-workers while working on the interdimensional bridges generator. Since then she repair / improves hive (more precisely _Nebula_ ).

.

 ** _Kervis Dex_** \- Minarea son. Ron's Dex father, half-brother Lily and Moonlight friend.

.

 _ **Mili**_ \- young woman from Vallen town. Friend of Kate Harrigan.

.

 _ **Minarea**_ _(Dex)_ \- called also: Mia. Second human Keeper of Moonlight, from which the young female was closely related (she treated her like a second mother).

She came from planet Sateda, from which she escaped during the Wraith harvest approx. 200 years ago. After the death of Mo father, Mia returned to Sateda and married Ronon Dex grandfather.

.

 ** _Nilima_** \- she manager of all worshippers at the hive Nightwind. Called by other worshippers: Mother.

.

 ** _Wraith Clans_** **.**

.

 ** _Hivehealers_** \- clan led by Queen Midsummer.

They come from the best engineers repairing hiveships, called also Keepers, which later became known Technicians.

.

 ** _Nightwatchers_** \- clan led by Queen Nightstorm from the beginning of the outbreak of the Great War.

Clan trained scouts and Wraith spies - the cradle of the Wraith Intelligence Officers.

.

 ** _Silverdracon_** \- clan led by Queen Silverfrost and after her death, by her daughter, Silverlight.

They come from the best pilots Wraith.

.

 ** _Starwalkers_** \- led by the Queen Sunrise. Clan trained navigators and tacticians.

.

 ** _Winternight_** \- during the Great War clan led by Queen Darkwater.

.

 ** _Hiveships names_** **.**

.

 ** _Abyss_** \- Nightwind flag hiveship.

.

 ** _Anchor_** \- Solarwind hiveship.

.

 ** _Battlestar_** \- hive, who picked Michael and others Wraith from the planet, on which left them people from Atlantis (episode: "Misbegotten").

.

 ** _Brightstar_** \- Snowflake flag-hiveship. Named in honor of her first daughter.

.

 ** _Invention_** \- hiveship from the Nightwind fleet, commanded by Icestorm, and after his death by Moonlight.

Hive has been designed as a research unit, which, unofficially, carried out research in the field of biology

and technology that most of the Wraith could be considered controversial because of the relationship of technology Lanteans and old human civilization.

.

 _Interesting fact:_ _Invention_ has been found, when drifting on the outskirts of the Pegasus galaxy. It turned out that it was built back in the days of the Great War, but he was so severely damaged that his crew left him. Its main core memory was completely destroyed and needed to replace it with new. Therefore, the ship received a new name. Because no one could find out what was his original name.

.

 ** _Everlasting_** \- hiveship mentioned in the conversation Mo with Blaze, on board which Blaze got in trouble.

.

 ** _Firafly_** \- Queen Bluemoon hiveship, destroyed by the defense system of Lunaris approx. 2.000 years ago.

.

 ** _Last Hope_** \- largest hiveship before the Great War. Destroyed at its beginning.

.

 ** _Nebula_** \- first Leviathan, called also Mother of all hiveships; built before the Great War.

At first, _Nebula_ was commanded by Stardust. Later, he hand over leadership a Wildfire.

.

 ** _Nemesis_** \- one of the first hiveship belonging from the beginning to the Nightstorm fleet as her flag-hiveship.

.

 ** _Starflash_** \- Alabaster hiveship. One of the fastest Wraith hive, hence its name.

.

 ** _Starscreamer_** \- Nightflower hiveship.

.

 ** _Stellarguardian_** \- hive on which had to go (with a cargo) Skyrim, but he flew with Mo on Hyanivis.

.

 ** _Unbroken_** \- hiveship commanded by Starburst. Belong to the Snowflake fleet.

.

 ** _Planets_** **.**

.

 ** _Argelum_** \- from the Latin words: _argentum anulum_ = silver ring.

This name was given to the planet by Lanteans. The planet on the edge of the Pegasus galaxy, surrounded by a silvery, icy ring. It has two natural satellites. It is on this planet evolved insect species named Iratus. It is also considered to be the cradle of the Wraith.

.

 ** _Draconis_** \- from Latin word: _draco_ = dragon.

Planet in the Pegasus galaxy, populated by dinosaurs, called by humans and Wraith _dracons_ ; brought probably by Lanteans from Earth. Many of them have evolved into new species, or changed their appearance.

.

 ** _Femos_** \- planet over which died Brightlight, the mother of Midsummer.

.

 ** _Hellion Prime_** \- planet mentioned by Moonlight.

.

 ** _Hyanivis_** \- from the Latin words: _nivis_ = snow and _hyacintho_ = blue.

The planet, on which, approx. 60 years ago Travelers tried to set up a colony. Attacked by a fleet of Nightwind. On this planet also died Moonlight father, captured (on a reconnaissance mission) and tortured by Travelers soldiers.

.

 ** _Lunaris_** \- moon of the gas giant, residing by highly-developed human community. Discovered accidentally by a hive Bluemoon approx. 2.000 years ago.

.

 ** _Nomatros_** \- from the Latin words: _novem_ = nine and _matres_ = mothers.

The planet on which has a his constant ground base the Wraith Grey Council.

.

 ** _Noridos_** \- from the Latin words: _nostra_ = our and _domus_ = house. The capital of the Nu'Ada.

.

 ** _Partia_** \- from the Latin word: _patriae_ = motherland.

Planet mentioned as a Wraith homeworld, destroyed approx. 10,000 years ago. Its destruction resulted in the outbreak of war between the Wraith and Lanteans (and humans).

.

 ** _Sateda_** \- home planet Ronon Dex and his grandmother, Minarea (who also was a human Keeper of Moonlight).

.

 ** _Vallen_** \- planet on which lay hidden in the mountains base of the people called Nu'Ada.

.

 ** _Others_** **.**

.

 ** _Aeraq_** \- the highest mountains on the Patria. Rust, peaks covered with eternal snow.

.

 ** _Avatars_** \- energy beings (ascending) from the Wraith and Lanteans legends. Called also: Guardians of Life. According the legends, Avatars helped not only First Wraith exist, protect them, but also Lanteans ancestors.

.

 ** _Aliqtar_** \- personal worshipper. From Latin words: _aliquam_ = personal and _cultor_ = worshipper.

.

 ** _Avibu_** \- animal, from the Latin word: _avibu_ = bird.

.

 ** _Back Gate_** \- stargate the older generation, placed on parts of the planets before the Great War by the people called Nu'Ada. They allowed imperceptibly or get out from the planet.

.

 ** _Blade_** \- personal "bodyguard" Wraith Queen, which often is also the security chief on her hiveship.

.

 ** _Caeli_** \- from the Latin word: _caeli_ = heavens. Kiryk ancestors, creators of his teleport bracelet.

.

 ** _Civil War_** \- war that broke out between the Wraith Clans after the Great Awakening, began with the arrival on Atlantis people from Earth.

.

 ** _Cleverman_** \- in Wraith society the human equivalent scientific title (higher than the level of the professor), which is very difficult to obtain.

.

 ** _Cucbits_** \- from Latin word: _cucurbits_ = curcubits.

.

 ** _Death Duel_** \- duel to the death and life between two males or two Wraith Queens. The winner takes everything that belonged to his opponent.

To challenge someone on _Death Duel_ , you should have a very serious reason.

.

 ** _Dracons_** \- from Latin word: _draco_ = dragon.

Dinosaurs, called by humans and Wraith from Pegasus galaxy: _dracons_. Brought probably by Lanteans from Earth.

Many of them have evolved into new species, or changed their appearance.

.

 ** _Eulerus_** \- from Latin word: _eulerum_ = transformation.

A process, during which, the growing up Wraith changing his diet with standing on feeding on humans.

.

 ** _Favorite_** \- the Wraith Queen Chosen One, her life partner.

.

 _ **First Hatchings**_ \- First Wraith, who showed up about a 11.000 years ago, and there were a few: 28 individuals, eight females and twenty males.

.

 ** _First Parents_** \- the first pair of the Wraith, which, according to legend, was chosen by the Avatars to take care of First and Second Hatchings.

Called later the: First Mother and First Father.

.

 ** _First Siege of Atlantis_** \- took place more than 10.000 years ago, and was ended the ongoing almost a hundred years the Great War between the Wraith and Lanteans and people.

The First Siege lasted many years, and was ended up hiding Atlantis in the ocean of planet Lantea, and leave the station by the Ancients, who returned on Earth.

.

 ** _Gift of Life_** \- the "process of transfer" by the Wraith other person's his life forces, during which, especially in the case of two Wraith, there is also the exchange of memories, feelings, etc.

.

 ** _Great Awakening_** \- mass awakening the Wraith after the arrival of the Atlantis expedition to the Pegasus galaxy and meeting the team from Atlantis with Dream Keeper (Redswan - Sally).

Wraith thought that was discovered a new, extremely rich feeding ground, and therefore began them mass awakening. It soon turned out that the Earth is far beyond their reach.

.

 _ **Great Plague**_ \- epidemic, which broke out among the people living on the many planets in the Milky Way approx. 3 million years ago, and quickly spread throughout the galaxy, carried by humans through the stargate system.

Great Plague reached also on Earth, on the beginning of the Great Glaciation and touched many Ancients. Those who have not been infected, they hid at Atlantis, and then left the Milky Way, going to the Pegasus galaxy.

.

 ** _Great War_** \- took place more than 10.000 years ago (exactly broke out 10,056 years ago) and lasted for almost a hundred years. Was fought between the Wraith and Lanteans and people, ended up First Besiege of Atlantis.

.

 ** _Grey Council_** \- the highest authority among the Wraith, consisting of nine oldest Queens.

This number is not accidental. Nine Queens meeting within the Council is the equivalent of the Nine First Mothers.

.

 ** _Grey Soldiers_** \- Technicians soldiers/drone, who (under the influence of a retrovirus) were deprived of the opportunity feeding on humans, and (as a result of intentional infection by nanites), changed on the outside. Their skin become dark gray, and eyes red.

Prototype are the soldiers from episode: "The Daedalus Variations".

.

 _ **Hall of Nine**_ \- meeting hall of the Wraith Grey Council, modeled on the meeting hall the First Nine Mothers.

Large, oblong, and through its center led a double series of tall columns, which also served as lighting. The ceiling, supported by the giant ribs, gently shimmered like a clear, night sky in the middle of summer, full of stars. There was also a nine-thrones, on one common platform in the shape of the light curve, and each of them was ornaments resembling the structure backbones of the giant creatures, crowned with effigy of Iratus - nine thrones and nine Iratus like the First Nine Mothers.

.

 ** _Hivehealers_** \- Wraith engineer repairs ships, mainly hiveships.

.

 _Hi_ _ **ve Keeper**_ \- honorary title for Wraith unusually well-deserved for his hive. He became Supreme Commander of his hive.

During the Great War Hive Keeper had the right to fairly close to the rights of the Queen.

.

 ** _Hivemaster_** \- Commander of the hiveship.

.

 ** _Hive Watchmaster_** \- hive Security Chief.

.

 ** _Laupus_** \- from the Latin words: _lupus_ = wolf.

.

 ** _Leviathans_** \- name on hiveship, which they used in relation to these vessels Avatars.

.

 ** _Life Keeper_** \- healer, a doctor (the person dedicated to medicine).

.

 ** _Naklanu_** \- animal from Pegasus galaxy.

.

 ** _Neutral Zone_** \- area belong to the Wraith Grey Council, which is under complete ceasefire. In the Neutral Zone is the planet (Nomatros), with the ground base of the Grey Council.

.

 ** _New Lanteans_** \- people from Earth. Called so by the Wraith, because they lived on Atlantis, which previously was Lanteans home base.

.

 ** _Nine Mothers_** \- the first nine Wraith female.

.

 _ **Nu'Ada**_ \- ancient society, highly developed technology, which disappeared at the beginning of the Great War.

.

 ** _Old Code_** \- legal code and customs before the Great War.

.

 ** _Protheu_** \- from Latin word: _Proteus_ = misfit.

Wraith, who did not pass Eulerus, conversion to adult form of the Wraith able to feeding on humans. A rare genetic mutation.

.

 ** _REV_** \- abbreviations of word "retrovirus".

.

 ** _Runner_** \- a man who is a "game animal" for the Wraith. Probably for the purposes of the practice in the hunt for people during harvest or for pure enjoyment. But not many Wraith practice this "sport".

.

 ** _Second Hatching_** \- First Wraith, who showed up about a 11.000 years ago. There were a 173 individuals. Took care of them both, First Parents, and the First Hatchings, which has already become adult individuals.

.

 ** _Second Siege of Atlantis_** \- took place more than 10.000 years ago after the First Siege, when on Atlantis arrived at a group of scientists from Earth, named later New Lanteans.

The siege lasted several hours and resulted in simulated destruction of Atlantis, by using the atomic bomb. The idea was to replace the force field shield on camouflage, which had jumpers. Unable to detect the station Wraith, they concluded that the station was really destroyed and they flew away.

During the Second Siege killed Starburst Queen, Snowflake.

.

 ** _Starwalkers_** \- Travellers, a group of people, who from hundreds of years living aboard a spaceships, hiding in this way before the Wraith.

.

 ** _Technicians_** \- former Hivehealers.

Called so, because after disconnecting from the rest of the Wraith during the outbreak of the Civil War, they began to mix and match various technologies, including technologies Wraith and Lanteans.

.

 ** _The Oldest_** \- Wraith, who were born and reached adulthood before the outbreak of the Great War.

.

 ** _Trimenti_** \- from Latin words: _triticum_ = wheat and _frumenti_ = corn.

Reaches approx. 3 m high. On one stalk grows several small flasks. Inspired by the mini corn.

.

 ** _Ursies_** \- from Latin word: _ursis_ = bear.

.

 ** _Voca_** \- Wraith name defining trait of his character or an important event in his life. Conferred is by the Wraith called Vocator, one of the First Wraith with a capacity of clairvoyance.

.

 ** _Vocator_** \- this one, who gives the names. Title of Forecast.

.

 ** _Watchmaster_** \- Wraith Intelligence Officer.

.

 ** _Watcher_** \- term referring to both: the scouts and the hive security officers, because their training and tasks are similar: they are thoroughly trained in combat and observation/infiltration to protect the Wraith.

.

 ** _Watchtower of Knowledge_** \- Great Library of the Wraith, where they gather their knowledge, and knowledge and art from the conquered human worlds.


End file.
